Primo et Decimo ?
by Sylosse
Summary: Lors d'une guerre, toute la première génération périt durant les combats. Quatre siècles plus tard, les voilà dans des corps d'adolescents prêts à devenir la dixième. Mais s'ils n'étaient pas les seuls à s'être réincarnés ? Les adversaires de la première heure n'ont pas dit leur dernier mot... Comment Giotto peut-il retrouver ses gardiens sans éveiller les soupçons de Reborn ?
1. Prologue

**_Bonjour ! Enchanté! Je suis Sylosse et vous présente ma fanfiction Primo = Decimo? une histoire que je voulais publier depuis un moment sur ce site. Je tiens à préciser qu'il s'agit de ma première fanfiction de KHR et que tout ne peut pas être parfait (mais j'essaye!)_**

**_Cela faisait un moment que je lisais des fanfictions de ce style, mais qu'il existe déjà très peu (du moins, que j'ai trouvé) alors je me lance dedans! Surtout que j'adore ce genre d'histoire! ^ - ^_**

**_Mais trêve de bavardage! J'ai assez parlé et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!_**

Parler: japonais

_Parler_ : italien

Prologue

Au loin, les derniers coups de pistolet retentissaient tandis que Primo s'avançait parmi les restes encore fumant de ce qui avait été sa demeure. Vongola Primo, le leader des Vongola, l'homme à l'origine de ce groupe d'autodéfense, le protecteur des peuples ou tout simplement Giotto de son vrai nom, n'a jamais cru qu'il aurait pu se sentir aussi vide un jour. Depuis la création de sa Famiglia, il ne s'était jamais senti un instant seul. Mais, à ce moment, il nageait dans ce qui semblait être le désespoir le plus profond qui lui a été donner de connaître pendant qu'il s'arrêtait devant l'endroit où se tenait autrefois la salle à manger… la pièce la plus chaleureuse du manoir. Des larmes virent embués ses orbes semblables au coucher de soleil. Qui lui aurait dit que cette guerre prendrait un tournant aussi tragique ? Personne… pas même lui n'aurait pu le dire.

S'abaissant pour ramasser un objet moins brûler que les autres, il se dit que s'il avait été plus attentifs aux mouvements de cette famille, les pertes auraient été moins nombreuses. Seulement, personne ne pouvait revenir en arrière, pas même lui.

Aucun n'avait survécu. Pourtant, à travers l'Italie, ils étaient connus comme étant le groupe d'autodéfense le plus virulent du pays en plus d'être celui avec le plus de personnalité. En repensant à la montagne de paperasse que lui donnait ses gardiens à chaque retour de mission, il ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire. Il devenait presque fou à force. Même si Alaude et Daemon causaient le plus de dégât juste en se disputant que tout le monde réunit. Des véritables catastrophes ambulantes.

Néanmoins, ces jours de tranquillités semblaient loin derrière lui comme le montrait si bien les restes de la boîte où se tenaient les anneaux jusqu'à ce qu'il ne les confît à ses gardiens. Cela faisait maintenant une dizaine d'année que les Vongola existaient et ils en avaient vécu des aventures. Le recrutement difficile de ses protecteurs – la loyauté de G, les rires de Asari, les « extrêmes » de Knuckle, les plaintes de Lampo, les tours de Daemon ou encore l'ignorance d'Alaude -, puis les missions ensemble, l'annihilation totale de la famille sur place avant eux, les batailles contre les différentes Famiglia venus prendre leur place – notamment contre les Fiore – les affrontements quotidiens de ses gardiens, le problème en Russie en plus de celui en Amérique et finalement cette guerre. Une guerre mafieuse d'une ampleur… monstrueuse…

Elle avait balayé leur train-train habituel d'un simple geste, détruisant tout sur son passage. Les villes, les villages, les champs, les forêts, les maisons adversaires et alliées, les parents, les enfants, les amis… les amours… et les vies…

Dans la Vongola Famiglia, à cet instant précis, ne restait plus que… Primo. Tous ses gardiens s'étaient tous fait tués durant les combats incessants. Asari le premier suivit de près par Knuckle, Daemon, Lampo, G et Alaude. Giotto avait été le seul survivant de ce massacre. Sa femme et celles de ses amis étaient parties aussi.

Une larme perla le long de sa joue en se rappelant la mort de tous ceux qui l'avaient soutenu ces dix dernières années et plus pour son fidèle bras droit. Et maintenant, il n'y avait plus que lui.

Seul…

Il ignora volontairement les bruits de pas venant à se rencontre et serra la boîte contre sa poitrine. Le seul souvenir de sa famille encore intact.

-_Vongola Primo ! Te voilà enfin ! J'en aurais mis du temps à te trouver !_ S'exclama une voix connue du jeune patron. J'peux enfin te faire la peau comme il le faut !

L'interpelé se retourna lentement pour pouvoir faire face à son adversaire. Ce dernier afficha un sourire narquois en voyant la boîte et la larme sur sa joue. Cependant, sa franche cacha ses yeux. Devant lui, une vingtaine de personne se tenaient, prêts à l'abattre à tout moment.

Après un petit moment de silence, Giotto finit par relever la tête vers le déclencheur de cette guerre, Marcello Somaro. Avec ce geste, la Vongola Famiglia, la plus forte famille de l'Italie, ne se résumait plus qu'au Secondo, Ricardo, son cousin. Ses yeux brillaient de leur habituelle couleur orange. Mais il semblait qu'un voile de colère les recouvre. La flamme sur son front se raviva de plus belle tandis que ses adversaires paniquaient légèrement.

-_Somaro ! Tu vas me le payer ! Tu ne t'en tireras pas à s'y bon compte !_ L'avertit violemment Primo dont sa main se resserrait sur la boîte.

-_Essaye pour voir ! Tu es tout seul alors que nous sommes une vingtaine !_

Sans que quiconque ne puisse le voir se déplacer, il se retrouva devant eux et sa soif de tuer fit trembler les plus courageux. Au bout de deux petites minutes, il ne resta plus que Marcello pour faire face à un patron furieux.

-_Il ne reste plus que nous deux Giotto. Je ne pensais pas que cette guerre se terminerait sur un affrontement des deux dirigeants des familles rivales, mais bon ! C'est comme cela_, fit l'ennemi tout en haussant les épaules.

-_Et que retires-tu de cette guerre Somaro ?_ Cracha Giotto. _Je ne pense pas une fierté pour ta famille étant donné qu'il n'y a plus personne. Alors qu'est-ce ?_

Un rire sinistre s'échappa de la bouche de l'interpelé. Un sourire vint barre son visage, chose qui fit grincer des dents le Vongola tandis que son intuition l'avertissait qu'il n'allait pas aimer ce qu'il allait entendre.

-_Un plaisir de voir tous tes amis tomber les uns après les autres, mais surtout de te voir pleurer à chaque nouvelle mort ! Tu m'as donné un spectacle des plus divertissants quand j'ai tué celle que tu aimais sous tes yeux ! J'espère que l'enfant ne se retrouvera pas tout seul après avoir appris la mort de sa très chère mère_, chantonna-t-il tout en ricanant.

La colère monta si rapidement que Primo laissa échapper assez de flamme pour que les restes de son manoir prenne feu une nouvelle fois. Il ne voulait plus l'entendre ! Qu'il se taise ! Personne n'avait le droit de se moquer ainsi de sa famille et de ses amis ! Mais encore moins de son fils resté seul au Japon. Il ne savait même pas comment lui annoncer la mort de sa mère, assassinée froidement sous ses yeux. Son visage souriant plein de larmes de ses derniers instants hantait encore ses rêves.

-_Arrête…_, finit-il par articuler, tremblant de tout son corps.

-_Que dis-tu ?_

-_Ferme-la Somaro_ !

En l'espace d'une seconde, il se retrouva face à ce dernier et lui inséra un brutal coup de poing. Et tandis que son adversaire se frottait la mâchoire endolorie, son sourire s'élargit, de plus en plus content.

-_C'est bien mieux ! Vient à moi Vongola Primo !_

Les coups suivirent rapidement pendant que l'autre se défendait plutôt bien et ripostait avec autant de fougue.

Ce ne fut qu'après de longues heures de combat acharné que le premier des deux lâcha. Marcello s'effondra, n'ayant visiblement plus de force. Pourtant, il réussit à rigoler une dernière fois.

-_J'ai hâte de voir notre prochain combat, Vongola Primo._

Sur ses mots, sans que ce dernier n'ait pu ajouter quelque chose, son cœur cessa de se battre. La lumière qui l'animait jusqu'à présent, quitta son corps.

Giotto le regarda longuement, sans comprendre les significations de ses dernières paroles. Se sentant partir à son tour après une violente douleur à la poitrine, il eut la puissance de se traîner jusqu'à l'arbre le plus proche. Ironiquement, sous lequel il passait beaucoup de temps avant que G ne vienne le chercher pour finir sa paperasse. Là aussi, où il avait rencontré sa femme pour la première fois. De si doux souvenirs.

Un petit sourire vint flotter jusqu'à son visage en repensant à tous ses moments passer avec sa famille qu'il regretta amèrement. Les colères de G, les mélodies jouer à la flûte d'Asari, les prières à l'église avec Knuckle, les demandes incessantes de bonbons de Lampo, les farces de Daemon et son rire, les combats avec Alaude tout comme son habitude de se battre constamment avec la brume pour n'importe quelle raison, le doux visage de sa femme en le réconfortant de sa paperasse, le premier rire de son fils et les remontrances de Ricardo en lui disant qu'il était trop doux avec ses ennemis. Sur ce point, il lui a prouvé qu'il pouvait être tout aussi dangereux que lui quand il le devait.

Ses paupières commencèrent à se fermer et ses forces l'abandonnaient. Il n'en n'avait plus pour très longtemps.

-_Désolé, je vous rejoins aussi mais j'espère tous vous revoir vivant, mes amis, Givro eterna amisizia_, murmura-t-il pendant que sa montre à gousset s'arrêtait en même temps que son souffle.

La flamme dans ses yeux s'éteignit. En ce jour, Vongola Primo, plus connu sous le nom de Giotto, le fondateur de la future plus grosse famille mafieuse au monde et patron le plus fort de tous, mourut aux pieds des décombres de sa demeure. Ricardo accompagné de ses gardiens le trouveront quelques heures plus tard. Sous l'arbre, il semblait paisiblement endormi. Et dans sa main, reposait toujours la boîte qu'il n'avait pas lâché durant tout le combat.

_Quelques siècles plus tard, dans un hôpital au Japon,_

Après une douloureuse étape, le cri d'un enfant retentit dans la salle d'accouchement au grand bonheur des parents. Une infirmière se chargea de l'envelopper dans un linge avant de le confier à ses géniteurs dont le sourire éclairait leurs visages.

-Toutes mes félicitations, c'est un garçon en bonne santé, leur apprit-elle.

Le père ne pouvait s'arrêter de pleurer en voyant la bouille de son enfant tandis que la mère le câlinait contre elle. Le nouveau-né finit par se calmer après une longue minute.

-Qu'il est mignon, roucoula-t-elle en lui caressant la joue.

-Comment veux-tu qu'on l'appelle chérie ? Lui demanda son mari tout en couvant ses deux trésors d'un regard.

-Mmh… Tsuna ! Tsunayoshi ! Sawada Tsunayoshi ! Eclata-t-elle après quelques instants. Ça te va mon bébé ? Tsu-kun !

Comme pour lui répondre, les paupières de l'enfant battirent et un grand sourire vint élargir ses lèvres. Au lieu de prendre son caractère de papa poule, Iemitsu Sawada, surnommé le Jeune Lion des Vongola et leader du légendaire CEDEF créé par Alaude, n'émit plus le moindre bruit et se fit très sérieux d'un coup.

Les yeux de Tsuna venaient de briller, le temps d'un instant, orange, la couleur de la flamme du ciel.

Mais ce que ne savait pas le jeune père, c'était que d'autres cas se produisaient dans le monde et tous correspondaient à une flamme en particulier.

_**Et voilà ! La fin du petit prologue ! Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout le premier chapitre ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Si oui, n'hésitez pas à suivre cette histoire, à la favoriser ou encore à me laissez des commentaires ! Je suis preneuse !**_

_**Le premier chapitre arrive dans quelques jours alors patientez jusque là vous voulez connaître la suite! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne journée et à bientôt!**_

_**Sylosse**_


	2. Chapitre 1 : Un nuage mordant

_Et me revoici pour ce nouveau chapitre ! On va dire que j'ai bien pris mon temps... oups ! En tout cas, moi je suis ravie de poster la suite ! Bon ! Le chapitre n'est pas très grand, mais la suite va arriver ! (elle est déjà écrite et je mettrai cette histoire à jour tous les dimanches) j'ai juste oublié ce dimanche-là... euh... oups ?_

_Mais avant de commencer, je voulais dire merci à **mirty love, Nympha-san, Lesmeal, Enelica, zorchide, rosa2003felicity, Syt the Evil Angel** et **Coton-de-Loup** pour me suivre et favoriser cette histoire !_

_Merci à toi **Coton-de-Loup** pour ta review !_

_Et désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe qui m'échappent !_

_Sur ce, moi je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

Disclaimers : KHR ne m'appartient pas (car je n'aurai jamais pu créer quelque chose pareille !)

* * *

_Parler_ : italien

Parler : japonais

**_Parler_** : souvenir

Chapitre 1

Un nuage mordant

_Sept ans plus tard, à Namimori,_

Nana sifflotait gaiement en finissant d'essuyer la vaisselle. Et tandis qu'elle posait l'une des deux assiettes qui venaient de servir pour le déjeuner, elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser couler son regard jusqu'à son fils qui lisait tranquillement un livre dans le salon, allongé par terre. Un sourire vint illuminer son visage.

Comparer aux autres enfants, Tsuna préférait se plonger dans d'énormes ouvrages compliqués pour son âge. Il ne se plaignait jamais et à la place, l'aidait à s'occuper de la maison, à préparer à manger – et elle devait avouer que sa cuisine pouvait se targuer d'être la meilleure jamais préparer dans la maison – à faire le ménage, ne la dérangeait que quand il le fallait. En récompense, elle lui offrait des livres pour assouvir sa soif de connaissance. Il voulait toujours apprendre plus et sur tout. Surtout sur l'histoire. De l'Antiquité à actuellement. Cela ne pouvait que faire sourire la jeune maman, même si ses résultats à l'école ne dépassaient pas la moyenne. Enfin, cela ne l'inquiétait pas tant que Tsu-kun restait Tsu-kun, son petit enfant craintif devant tout, même les chihuahuas.

Les seuls moments où il s'écartait de son image d'enfant sage étaient lors de certaines nuits. Nana l'entendait pleurer dans son sommeil et se réveiller en sursaut, les larmes aux yeux. Généralement, à ces instants, elle le prenait dans ses bras et le réconfortait du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Mais ces crises recommençaient les soirs d'orage ou lors des grands événements en entendant les feux d'artifices et les pétards. Il se réfugiait dans les bras de sa mère en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles pour elle.

Cependant, cela la désolait surtout qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire à part attendre qu'il se calme. Pour le moment, tout allait bien. Il ne manquait plus que la présence d'Iemitsu pour que la jeune femme soit comblée de bonheur. Son travail lui prenait trop de temps.

Alors qu'elle continuait sa vaisselle, son fils se leva et s'approcha d'elle. Interrompant ce qu'elle faisait, ses yeux bruns tombèrent sur les siens. De si beaux orbes chocolat hérités d'elle.

Se penchant vers lui, elle esquiva un petit sourire sachant très bien qu'il allait lui demander quelque chose. Dans la mesure du possible et du raisonnable.

-Kaa-san, est-ce que je peux sortir ? Demanda-t-il avec son regard suppliant.

A chaque fois qu'il lui faisait ce coup, Nana ne pouvait résister à l'envie de lui dire oui. Il était si adorable !

-Bien sûr, mais tu fais attention en traversant la route, d'accord Tsu-kun ?

-Hai Kaa-san ! Répondit le petit en hochant vigoureusement la tête, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Sur ces mots, il se précipita dans l'entrée, abandonnant son livre sur le sol, et s'équipa d'un manteau et de chaussures avant de sortir.

-A toute à l'heure Kaa-san !

-Ne rentre pas trop tard !

-D'accord !

* * *

Une fois sur la route menant au parc, le petit Tsuna, à peine âgé de sept ans, ne put s'empêcher de grelotter par ce temps de neige. Toute personne qui l'aurait croisé n'aurait vu qu'un jeune garçon avec une bouille si adorable que les adultes fondaient en la voyant. Surtout lorsqu'il était vexé et que ses joues se gonflaient.

Pourtant, Sawada Tsunayoshi, fils de Sawada Nana et de Sawada Iemitsu, dit le Jeune Lion Vongola et aussi accessoirement le chef du CEDEF – même si Tsuna avait quelques doutes après avoir subi les câlins incessants et son mode papa poule – se révélait être Giotto di Vongola, ou plus couramment appelé Vongola Primo, le patron le plus fort de tous et l'homme à l'origine de la plus puissante famille mafieuse au monde. Il en pleurait encore en sachant cela. Comment son groupe d'autodéfense créé à la base pour se battre au nom de la justice des peuples avait pu basculer à ce point ?!

Une seule réponse venait à son esprit. Ou plutôt un nom. Ricardo. Son cousin. Maintenant, il savait que lui confier le rôle de Secondo n'était pas une très excellente idée. (Parce que s'en était une bonne à la base ?!)

Seulement, depuis qu'il avait laissé sa place à son cousin – et aussi sa mort – quatre cent longues années s'étaient écoulées. Le monde avait bien changé et sa Famiglia aussi. Quand il était encore à la tête des Vongola en tant que Primo, son Hyper Intuition lui criait que son groupe allait terminer ainsi. Mais il n'avait pas fait attention, s'occupant plutôt de gérer la montagne de paperasse accumulée par ses gardiens.

A cette pensée, le petit garçon s'arrêta, la tête base et le regard triste. Depuis qu'il avait ouvert les yeux dans sa nouvelle vie – après un certain temps d'adaptation de plusieurs années – Giotto cherchait ses gardiens. Il sentait que comme lui, eux aussi s'étaient réincarnés. Mais où ? Alors, pour son âge et même limiter dans ses mouvements et son faible corps, il explorait inlassablement les rues de Namimori – charmante petite ville japonaise au passage – à essayer de les trouver.

Pour le moment, aucune nouvelle d'eux. Néanmoins, il se fiait à son Hyper Intuition (qui l'avait étrangement suivi. Il se demanda s'il n'était pas lié à lui-même, ce qui ne le surprendrait pas) lui disant que cela ne devrait pas tarder. Et aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, le premier vint sous la forme d'un garçon à peine plus âgé que lui avec des tonfas.

Sur le chemin pour le parc, la réincarnation releva la tête au son de combat. Surpris par les différents bruits couramment entendus durant sa première vie, il s'avança prudemment en direction de l'air de jeux. Pourtant, son petit cœur s'affolait dans sa poitrine. Serrant les dents, il finit par apercevoir une scène des plus troublantes.

Ce qu'il vit le laissa bouche bée. Devant lui, un enfant d'à peu près neuf ans combattait une bande d'adolescents que Tsuna avait déjà vu brutalisé certains élèves de son école. Enfin, en écoutant les cris, ils se faisaient mal mener par un simple garçon plus jeune qu'eux.

Si ce n'était que cela, Giotto aurait laissé passer. Sauf en voyant l'écolier en question. Et aussi maladroit que pouvait être son acte pour cacher son identité, il faillit tomber par terre sans aucun obstacle pour le faire trébucher, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur.

Des barres d'acier aux bras, le garçon libérait une intention de tuer propre aux personnes ayant des années d'entraînement tandis qu'un sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. Contrairement à avant, ses cheveux arboraient une teinte noire et ses yeux gris. Toutefois, la froideur qui en ressortait n'appartenait qu'à une personne de la connaissance du Vongola Primo. Son gardien des nuages et créateur du CEDEF – l'organisation dirigée actuellement et ironiquement par le père de Tsuna – qui faisait respecter l'ordre en frappant quiconque le dérangeait et dont les combats avec Daemon étaient devenus monnaie courante (cf. plus de paperasse) … mais aussi le dernier à périr sous le feu ennemi. Alaude.

Retenant un ricanement, le jeune garçon de sept ans se contenta d'observer la fin de ce massacre, et oui il s'agissait bien d'un massacre et non d'un combat. Alaude écrasait tous ses adversaires sans même transpirer. Comme si battre un groupe du double de son âge se révélait aussi simple que de respirer. Après tout, ses précédents adversaires étaient assez forts pour lui tenir tête. Surtout un certain nuage Fiore…

La réincarnation balaya cette dernière pensée. Ce n'était même pas dit qu'elles étaient aussi revenues à la vie, ce qui l'attristait un peu.

Un dernier coup annonça la fin du massacre. L'écolier, après un tour sur lui-même, remarqua que tous ses adversaires ne pouvaient plus tenir sur leurs jambes. Avec un petit soupir, il inspecta ses vêtements – une simple chemise blanche accompagnée d'une veste noire sur ses épaules et d'un pantalon de même couleur – à la recherche de poussière. Le temps de l'enlever, il venait de sentir une nouvelle présence pas très loin de lui.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent tandis qu'il s'arrêta dans sa tâche tout en levant les yeux. Ses orbes grises tombèrent sur un garçon à peine plus jeune que lui avant de s'écarquiller sous la surprise. Un peu plus loin, à l'abris sous les arbres, se tenait une personne extrêmement familière. Ses cheveux dressés sur sa tête de manière incontrôlable se révélaient bruns au lieu de blonds pendant que ses yeux bruns clignotaient le temps de quelques secondes en orange. Si typique de lui.

Le reconnaissant après tous ces siècles, le combattant qui répondait au nom d'Hibari Kyoya n'attendit pas que le nouveau venu ait eu ouvert la bouche pour l'attaquer.

-Hiiie ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! S'exclama-t-il en voyant les tonfas se diriger vers lui.

Néanmoins, comme s'attendait l'écolier, Giotto esquiva aisément ses attaques, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de crier quelques fois quand une arme passait à un poil de lui.

Bien que depuis tout petit, Tsuna démontrait des capacités hors normes pour un simple enfant – parler et comprendre couramment l'italien (plus quelques autres langues) ou la vérité de grands événements cachés au grand public – ses compétences au combat laissaient encore à désirer. Son corps ne possédait pas encore toute la force et l'agilité qu'il avait en tant que Primo pour se jeter dans la mêlée. Son Hyper Intuition l'aidait pour le moment à éviter au maximum les attaques de son ancien collègue. Et aussi des réflexes. Enfin, cela ne l'empêcha pas de se faire toucher un certain nombre de fois, provoquant des grimaces sur son visage.

Finalement, après quelques minutes de durs combats (l'un frappe et l'autre esquive), l'écolier abaissa ses barres puis les fit disparaître. Une autre chose qui faisait questionner le Vongola encore maintenant. Où partaient ses armes ? Il avait la même habitude avec ses menottes. Minute de réflexion… en fait, l'ex-patron ne voulut pas savoir tandis qu'il dardait ses yeux devenus orange durant l'affrontement sur son adversaire. Les siens brillèrent violets comme pour répondre à son ciel.

Voyant qu'il ne comptait plus le frapper, ce dernier put ouvrir la bouche pour poser la question qui le dérangeait depuis qu'il l'avait regardé se battre.

-_A… Alaude ? Est-ce que tu es Alaude ?_

Bien que son Hyper Intuition lui criât qu'il s'agissait bien de lui, il voulait quand même l'entendre de sa propre voix. Surtout qu'il ne voulait pas être rejeter par lui ou quiconque. Leurs départs l'avaient anéanti, causant sa mort. Ses poings se serrèrent tandis qu'il mordait sa lèvre inférieure.

Une longue minute s'écoula semblable à une éternité pour Primo.

-_Hn, omnivore, tu n'as pas changé_, finit par répondre le mini-démon. _Mais maintenant c'est Hibari Kyoya et ne m'appelle pas Alaude sinon je te mords à mort._

Un petit rire s'échappa de la bouche de l'interpellé en même temps que des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

-_Et moi, Sawada Tsunayoshi, mais appelle-moi Tsuna, enchanté Kyoya !_

Un petit sourire apparut sur le visage froid du nuage.

* * *

_**Un homme blond dont la tignasse semblait n'en faire qu'à sa tête, s'approcha du chef de la police. Ce dernier émit un grognement mais contenait tant bien que mal sa surprise. Normalement, toute personne censée n'osait pas venir à lui, surtout quand il venait de finir un combat avec encore les corps plus ou moins vivants de ses adversaires par terre. Cette fois-ci, il s'agissait d'une famille mafieuse. D'autres victimes à rajouter à sa longue liste.**_

_**Pourtant, cela n'effraya pas l'étranger qui se fraya un chemin parmi les corps. Surprenant car même ses collègues l'évitaient au maximum.**_

_**-Tu es Alaude n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix chaleureuse.**_

_**L'interpellé haussa un sourcil avant de se mettre en position de combat, les menottes sorties.**_

_**-Hn, que me veux-tu herbivore ?**_

_**Sans s'inquiéter de l'intention de tuer que dégageait le policier, le nouveau venu lui sourit tout en continuant.**_

_**-Je recherche des personnes dignes de confiance et fortes pour ma Famiglia. Tu dois penser en entendant ce mot que je suis italien et tu as raison, mais ce n'est pas une famille mafieuse. Je suis à la tête d'un groupe d'autodéfense, les Vongola qui a pour but de se battre au nom des peuples.**_

_**-Et en quoi cela me concerne ?**_

_**-Alaude, devient mon nuage et je t'offrirai des adversaires à ta hauteur, bien plus forts que tous ceux que tu as pu affronter jusqu'à maintenant, lui proposa-t-il.**_

_**Une longue minute s'écoula sans qu'Alaude ne quitte ne serait-ce une seconde l'étranger, son intention meurtrière coulait toujours, ne le dérangeant à aucun moment.**_

_**-Quel est ton nom herbivore ? Demanda finalement le policier libérant un peu la tension qui les entourait les deux.**_

_**Le nouveau venu élargit son sourire.**_

_**-Je suis Giotto di Vongola, mais mes ennemis m'appellent Vongola Primo, lui répondit le patron.**_

* * *

-_Bon retour, omnivore_, ajouta Alaude. _Givro eterna amisizia._

Les pleurs de celui-ci redoublèrent. Il venait enfin, après deux ans de recherches inlassables, de retrouver son gardien de l'anneau des nuages. La personne la plus violente de son groupe d'autodéfense qui avait quitté la police en France pour le suivre, lui, un nouveau patron dans une Italie épicentre de la mafia à cette époque et encore actuellement. Il avait attendu si longtemps pour revoir quelqu'un… en vie et non étendu mort devant lui.

-_Je… je… je suis de retour…_, réussit-il à articuler au milieu de ses pleurs avec un grand sourire.

Il n'était plus seul…

* * *

_Tadam ! Et voilà la fin de ce chapitre plutôt court ! Enfin, les prochains (pour certains) sont juste des monstres en longueur alors un peu de patience jusque-là ! La suite arrive dimanche ! (ce qui n'est que dans quelques jours !)_

_Si vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à suivre, favoriser ou même laissez des reviews !_

_Donc, d'ici qu'on se revoit (et comme je n'ai plus rien à dire), je vous dis à plus mes chers petits bonbons !_

_Sylosse_


	3. Chapiter 2 : Une pluie apaisante

_Il faudrait peut-être qu'un jour j'arrête de dire que je publierai le chapitre le dimanche si je le fais au final le mardi... mmh... Il faut que j'y réfléchisse ! En tout cas, la suite devra sortir (normalement !) le dimanche cette fois-ci ! En espérant que vous appréciez toujours cette histoire ! Bon ! J'avoue, les premiers chapitres seront dans cette forme (retrouvailles avec des personnages) mais qui dit que ça ne va pas changer ? ;-)_

_Je vous remercie toujours de suivre cette histoire ! Merci encore à **Coton-de-Loup**, **Enelica**, **Lesmeal**, **Syt the Evil Angel**, **rosa2003felicity**, **zorchide**, **mirty love**, **Nympha-san**, **tamarahc**, **Walarisse** et **Zeaphir** pour favoriser et suivre mon histoire ! Merci encore !_

_Et encore désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe ! Elles arrivent encore à échapper à mon attention !_

_Sur ce, je vous laisse au chapitre et bonne lecture !_

_Disclaimer : KHR ne m'appartient pas (est-ce que la Varia est encore là ?)_

* * *

Parler : japonais

_Parler_ : italien

**_Parler_** : souvenir

Chapitre 2

Une pluie apaisante

Au fils des années, à côtoyer toute sorte de mafieux plus ou moins dangereux, Giotto savait, par expérience, ce qu'il ne fallait pas dire ou ne pas faire en leur présence. Mais, il semblerait que son retour en enfance lui ait fait oublier une partie de ce principe. Surtout avec Alaude ou désormais Kyoya. Il venait d'apprendre que maintenant, il ne fallait pas se moquer de son nouveau slogan « mordre à mort » au risque d'être battu. La multiplication de ses blessures lui rappelait de ne plus jamais le faire. Cependant, c'était si tentant pour l'enfant qu'il était. Comme si renaître déclenchait ses instincts enfantins réprimés durant sa première vie.

Un sourire se peigna sur son visage en repensant à tout ce qui venait de se passer. Lui, le premier patron de la plus grosse famille mafieuse (petites larmes) qui a vu tous ses gardiens, ses amis et sa femme périrent sous ses yeux retrouvait son gardien des nuages. De quoi provoquer une grande joie en lui, ce que sa mère n'avait pas tardé à remarquer quand il était revenu avec son (ancien) ami.

Et puis, grâce à Kyoya, il ravivait ses réflexes de sa première vie en le combattant quand ce n'était pas lui qui le traînait à des entraînements sous prétexte que « l'herbivore doit retrouver ses habitudes d'omnivore ». Mais surtout, car dans le cerveau d'Alaude, une équation se formulait rapidement, provoquant l'apparition d'un sourire sadique et de son aura meurtrière. Giotto = mafieux = personnes puissantes = combats. Donc son ancien patron devait être fort pour affronter ses adversaires en prévision des combats à venir. S'il y en avait… Le petit Tsuna n'avait pas encore trouvé le courage de lui apprendre que les Vongola étaient un lointain souvenir et qu'il n'avait aucun lien avec eux. Enfin, peut-être pas…

Par contre, l'ex-nuage ne s'attendait pas à ce que Iemitsu, le père de Giotto dans cette vie, soit le patron de son organisme, le CEDEF. Un choc pour lui. Surtout après l'avoir vu lors de son retour de trois jours quelques heures à peine après la découverte d'Alaude. L'ancien patron dut user de toutes ses petites forces pour éviter que son gardien n'aille vérifier sa force. Toutefois, une chose était sûre, il avait été très déçu de son successeur en voyant son comportement de papa poule, provoquant son énervement. Et qui prenait les frais ? Tsuna bien sûr.

Sa mère pensait que ses blessures provenaient de son masque de maladresse, le grondait gentiment en lui disant de faire attention. Si seulement elle savait la vérité…

Quelque chose retint l'œil de la réincarnation après plusieurs combats contre Kyoya et sa nature enfantine l'ayant rendu plus suicidaire, il posa la question qui le tracassait.

-Pourquoi tu ne te bats plus avec des menottes ? Ton père dirige bien les forces de polices de Namimori non ?

Sa phrase arrêta momentanément l'affrontement. Le plus jeune put souffler un coup tandis que son adversaire le fixait, toujours en position de combat. Un silence s'installa entre les deux, devenant de plus en plus pesant. Pourtant, aucun ne lâcha, les yeux dans les yeux. Le nuage finit par abandonner sachant que son ciel pouvait être plus têtu que n'importe qui alors qu'il en connaissait des personnes têtues. Surtout une…

-Tu caches ton identité et je cache la mienne donc je ne me bats pas avec des menottes. Ça devrait te suffire comme réponse omnivore ?

-Je crois que je ne pourrais demander plus, remarqua Giotto en poussant un petit soupir mais au moins il lui avait répondu.

-Arrête avec tes questions sans intérêt et combat-moi omnivore, ordonna le démon en lâchant son intention de tuer.

Et le combat repris couronner d'une multitude de coups sur Primo. Maintenant, à peine quelques jours écouler depuis ses retrouvailles avec Alaude – et l'apparition blessures au passage – qu'une personne se présenta à Tsuna au moment où il s'y attendait le moins.

* * *

Un midi, alors que l'écolier revenait de sa séance d'entraînement quotidienne avec Kyoya, il fut surpris de voir sa mère en train de se préparer, aucun plat en train de cuir sur le feu. Cela l'intrigua si elle ne cuisinait pas, cela ne signifiait qu'une chose qu'il ne voulait pas sur le coup. Sortir manger au restaurant. Seulement, sur le moment, tout ce que voulais le petit garçon de sept ans était de retrouvé son lit pour pouvoir se reposer. Il n'en pouvait plus. Son corps demandait à se détendre sans rien faire. Mais Nana prévoyait autre chose.

-Ah ! Tsu-kun ! Tu es enfin de retour, lança-t-elle en remarquant sa présence avec un sourire. Ce midi, on sort. J'ai eu des promotions alors autant en profiter !

Réprimant un grognement, Tsuna leva les yeux vers Nana tout en souriant.

-On va manger où ?

-A Asarigumi !

* * *

En faîte, il retirait tout ce qu'il avait dit précédemment sur cette sortie au restaurant. Cela ne pouvait pas lui faire de plus grand bien. Surtout que la nourriture était délicieuse ! Il se demanda même pourquoi sa mère ne l'emmenait pas plus souvent ici. Dans sa première vie, Asari lui avait fait découvrir la nourriture de son pays d'origine et tout le monde avait apprécié. Même les plus difficiles d'entre eux. Mais depuis le temps, la qualité semblait s'être améliorée. Les sushis fondaient sur sa bouche.

D'ailleurs, Nana eut un grand sourire en remarquant l'appétit de son fils, au point d'en recommander.

Néanmoins, alors qu'il reprenait une bouchée des délicieux sushis en face de lui, ses oreilles captèrent un son familier. N'y prêtant pas attention dans un premier temps, il s'arrêta dans son geste. Sa main se mit à trembler violemment tandis que ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur. Les baguettes ne trouvant plus de support pour les tenir tombèrent dans un bruit sec sur la table alors qu'il tourna légèrement la tête en direction de la porte menant au jardin. Nana posa son regard sur lui, l'air inquiète. L'expression sur son visage ne fit qu'accentuer ce sentiment.

-Tsu-kun, que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle.

Reprenant conscience en entendant la voix de sa mère, le garçon tenta de parler. Mais étant trop abasourdi, il dut s'y prendre à deux reprises pour pouvoir formuler correctement sa phrase.

-Je… je connais cette mélodie…

Avant même que la femme au foyer puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, Tsuyoshi prit part à la discussion ayant écouté ce que les deux disaient.

-Ce n'est pas courant actuellement que quelqu'un connaisse ce genre cette mélodie, elle était jouée au début de l'époque Edo peu avant la mort de Tokugawa Ieyasu en 1616. Mais depuis elle a été perdu, seule une poignée de personne l'ont déjà entendu. Comment l'as connais-tu ?

Le choc commença à s'effacer du visage de la réincarnation. A la place, ses yeux brillèrent de la résolution de trouver la personne jouant cet air. De mémoire, il n'en connaissait une seule et espérait de tout cœur que ce soit elle.

-Qui joue ? Voulut-t-il savoir sans prendre la peine de donner une réponse au propriétaire du restaurant.

Celui-ci ne releva pas le manque de politesse dans sa phrase. Néanmoins, en apercevant la lueur orange dans ses yeux et sa détermination, il se plia à sa demande. L'espace d'un instant, il sembla à l'ancien tueur à gage qu'un homme adulte se tenait à la place de l'enfant.

Ne s'en souciant pas, un petit sourire vint flotter à ses lèvres. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un voulait savoir cette information. D'habitude, personne ne relevait la musique et demandait vaguement qui joue sans pour autant savoir d'où elle provenait.

-C'est mon fils, Takeshi. Je ne sais toujours pas où il a appris cet air, mais la première fois qu'il a trouvé la flûte qui fait la fierté de notre famille, il a tout de suite joué plusieurs airs que mon grand-père jouait avant lui, étant un spécialiste de l'époque Edo. Pourtant, il n'a jamais appris auprès de quiconque. Peut-être qu'il a ça dans le sang qui sait, lui apprit le cuisinier en haussant les épaules.

Alors qu'il reportait son attention que l'écolier, il remarqua que celui-ci n'était plus sur sa chaise. Clignant des yeux plusieurs fois, il se tourna vers Nana qui, avec un petit sourire, lui indiqua la porte menant au jardin.

-Il a filé dès que vous avez parlé de l'époque Edo, il devait vraiment être pressé, sacré Tsu-kun ! Rigola-t-elle.

Tsuyoshi poussa un soupir tout en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

-Les enfants n'ont jamais appris qu'il faut écouter jusqu'au bout ? Marmonna-t-il en jetant un dernier regard dans la direction emprunter par la réincarnation.

* * *

Une fois dehors, Giotto s'avança prudemment sur le chemin pavé. Des deux côtés de nombreuses plantations, don la progression a été libre sans se soucier de l'environnement autour bloquaient sa vue. La mélodie devenait de plus en plus forte au fils de ses pas. Après quelques instants, la végétation dévoila un coin tranquille.

Un grand cerisier trônait majestueusement en plein centre. Les autres arbres et plantes semblaient si petits à ses côtés. Ses racines s'allongèrent au point de que l'une d'entre elles touchait presque le chemin. A ses pieds, assis en tailleur, un garçon du même âge que Tsuna laissait s'échapper les notes d'une magnifique flûte traversière traditionnelle japonaise, un ryūteki signifiant « flûte du dragon ». Normalement, elles étaient fabriquées en bambou, mais celle-ci, exceptionnellement, se trouvait être en bois. Et si une personne possédait un œil assez aiguisé, elle pourrait remarquer l'emblème du gardien de la pluie accompagnée de celui des Vongola gravés en tout petit dessus. Un si bel instrument que la réincarnation ne pensait ne jamais revoir. Pourtant, cette flûte de quarante centimètres de long avec sept trous et possédant des rayures plus claires en décoration se trouvait bien sous ses yeux. Et le musicien n'était pas en reste. Les notes qui glissaient atteignirent les oreilles de l'ancien patron. Ce dernier sentit les larmes menacer de s'écouler.

Le garçon, Takeshi avait des cheveux courts, comparer à il y a quatre cent ans, et noirs. Ses yeux arboraient une teinte brune, à demi ouvert qui se fermèrent après que le nouveau venu les ait vu. Il portait un kimono d'entraînement avec le bas sombre et le haut bleu foncé ouvert révélant le bas de sa poitrine et son ventre bandés. Posé nonchalamment sur l'arbre, une épée en bambou reposait, signe que le garçon venait de finir son entraînement au kendo.

Primo se rapprocha lentement, ne voulant pas briser l'harmonie. Son corps commença à être parcourut de tremblement. Il serra les lèvres, priant pour de tout cœur que ce qu'il voyait soit la réalité. Même si son Hyper Intuition lui hurlait que c'était bien la personne à qui il pensait.

Le musicien s'arrêta dans son air, ouvrant finalement les yeux pour savoir qui venait à lui. Deux orbes bruns se posèrent sur le garçon à quelques pas. S'écarquillant de quelques millimètres en l'apercevant, ils devinrent progressivement bleus comme pour répondre à ceux de l'enfant, s'illuminant orange. Un silence s'installa entre les deux sans pour autant qu'ils ne se lâchent du regard. Ils se dévisagèrent, ne s'attendant pas à cela.

Finalement, le brun ouvrit la bouche pour laisser s'échapper une toute petite voix, prouvant son état confus sur le moment.

-A… A… Asari… ?

Avant même d'avoir pu faire le moindre geste, un grand sourire apparut sur le visage de l'interpellé. Chaleureux et si nostalgique, réveillant des souvenirs chez l'ancien patron. Des larmes perlèrent le long de ses joues tandis que la pluie se leva.

-Salut Giotto ! Comment ça va depuis le temps ? Demanda-t-il, ses lèvres continuant de s'étirer.

Primo enfouit son visage dans ses mains, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Un autre de ses gardiens se tenait debout devant lui. Enfin… après tout ce temps.

En l'espace de quelques jours, il venait de retrouver deux de ses gardiens. Son nuage et sa pluie. Le dernier et le premier à périr sous ses yeux durant cette terrible guerre. Lui qui pensait ne jamais les revoir vivant devant lui.

Pourtant, Alaude le frappait avec, non pas des menottes, mais des tonfas et Asari venait de jouer l'une des nombreuses mélodies qu'il faisait entendre à ses amis lorsqu'ils étaient tous ensemble. De quoi raviver des souvenirs aussi joyeux que terribles.

Son cœur menaçait d'exploser avec le surplus d'émotion. L'inverse de ce qu'il avait vécu en découvrant qu'il ne restait plus que lui parmi ses amis. Et maintenant, deux d'entre eux se retrouvaient à nouveau à ses côtés.

Alors que l'ex-patron relevait les yeux, il sentit deux bras l'entourer. Savourant la chaleur de son ami contre lui, Tsuna ne put s'empêcher de s'accrocher à sa chemise. La dernière fois, c'était un corps froid qui lui faisait face alors l'avoir de nouveau près de lui, lui faisait tout drôle.

Takeshi/Asari, voyant qu'il ne voulait pas le lâcher, eut un petit sourire triste et serra plus fort le garçon tremblant dans ses bras. Il n'avait pas vu ce que Giotto avait vécu, mais il pouvait facilement le deviner à sa réaction. Cela n'a pas été facile, voir tous ses amis partirent avant lui. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour le moment était de de rassurer un enfant habiter par un homme de plus de vingt-sept ans. N'était-ce pas le devoir d'un gardien de la pluie de nettoyer tous les soucis de son ciel ?

-Giotto…, commença ce dernier vite couper.

-_Im… imbécile… imbécile d'A… d'Asari…,_ hoqueta Primo dans sa langue natale. _Tu… tu n'av… n'avais pas l'o… l'obligeance d'aller… d'aller au-devant…_

-_Chut Giotto !_ Lui dit Asari en se détachant de son ami et le forçant à le regarder dans les yeux sans pour autant lâcher ses épaules. _Je suis là d'accord ? Je ne vais aller nulle part maintenant. Ce qui s'est passé il y a quatre cent ans est derrière nous. Je suis vivant et toi aussi. Tu es mon ciel Giotto et qu'importe ce que tu dises, je suis ta pluie et il est de mon devoir de tout nettoyer sur ton chemin._

Les pleurs de Tsuna se tarissaient en entendant les paroles de son ancien gardien. Ses yeux orange croisèrent ceux bleus de sa pluie. Un sourire sur le visage, il finit par conclure :

-_Et puis, je ne me laisserai pas abattre une nouvelle fois, surtout sous tes yeux ou de quiconque._

* * *

_**Un jour de marché, deux têtes connues des Vongola se promenèrent tranquillement. Le premier, blonds aux yeux bleus et dont les cheveux défiaient les lois de la gravité, observait attentivement les différents produits de la mer devant lui. A ses côtés, le deuxième à la couleur de cheveux et d'yeux si particulière, rouge, fumait, attendant que son ami finisse ses courses. Un tatouage de même teinte remontait le long de son coup et terminait dans ses cheveux du côté droit en passant par son œil. Autour d'eux, les passants n'osaient pas les approcher en remarquant les pistolets qui dépassaient du pantalon du second et son regard furieux. Tapant du pied, il commençait à s'impatienter.**_

_**-T'as bientôt fini Gio ? Voulut-il savoir en se tournant vers le blond.**_

_**Ce dernier toujours absorbé par la contemplation des aliments devant lui ne releva même pas les yeux vers son compagnon.**_

_**-Hm… est-ce que je prends plutôt des palourdes ou de la pieuvre ? Qu'est-ce que Cozart préfère pour le midi ? Je ne sais pas quoi prendre, tu as une idée G ?**_

_**-Gio ! Choisi vite ! Ça fait une heure que t'es planté devant ce putain de stand et t'as toujours rien choisi ! Grogna la tempête énervée.**_

_**-Palourdes ou pieuvre ? Continua de demander l'autre.**_

_**-Gio !**_

_**L'interpellé rigola en voyant la tête que tirait son ami. Ne se souciant pas des regards que leur portait les habitants se demandant qui était ces énergumènes.**_

_**Soudain, ses oreilles captèrent un son inconnu. Sur le coup, il lui semblait qu'il s'agissait d'une flûte, mais la mélodie ne lui disait rien. Sa tête se tourna vers un rassemblement qu'il n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'à présent. Son Hyper Intuition lui annonçait qu'il fallait qu'il aille voir. S'y fiant, ses pas quittèrent le stand pour se diriger vers la mélodie.**_

_**-Gio ! Où tu vas comme ça ?! S'exclama G planté sur place.**_

_**L'adolescent d'à peine quinze ans se glissa parmi la foule et réussit à se faufiler jusqu'au-devant. En face de lui se trouvait un autre garçon de son âge. La flûte à ses lèvres laissait échapper les notes qu'il entendait. Sa tenue et son teint lui apprirent qu'il n'était pas d'ici. Il portait des habits qui faisaient penser qu'il venait d'un pays asiatique.**_

_**Les yeux fermés, le futur Primo savoura la mélodie. Elle s'arrêta plus vite qu'il ne le pensa. Déçu de ne plus l'entendre, il remarqua que l'étranger saluait la foule qui l'applaudissait fortement. Attendant que les gens partent, il se dirigea vers lui.**_

_**-Tu jouais super bien, lui apprit Giotto avec un grand sourire. C'est la première fois que je vois un instrument comme le tien, d'où provient-il ?**_

_**-Merci, c'est gentil d'être resté m'écouter. Mon père m'a appris tout ce que je devais savoir et je viens du Japon.**_

_**-C'est loin ! Comment as-tu fait pour te payer le voyage ?**_

_**-Ma famille a pensé que ce serait bien que je voyage et m'a donné l'argent nécessaire pour partir. Sinon, ce que je récupère me permet de subvenir à mes besoins et d'aller de ville en ville, lui expliqua l'asiatique.**_

_**Un peu plus loin, G finit par repérer son ami et se dirigea vers lui. Il lui en voulait toujours pour l'avoir planté sur place, mais en le voyant discuter avec le musicien, il se contenta de le rejoindre sans un mot.**_

_**-Mais si tu as le moindre problème dans cette ville, viens me voir. Je suis Giotto di Vongola et voici G.**_

_**-Salut ! Lança la tempête d'une voix monotone.**_

_**-Enchanté, je suis Asari Ugetsu, se présenta le japonais avec un grand sourire.**_

_**Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main tandis que le troisième allumait une nouvelle cigarette, un petit sourire sur le visage.**_

* * *

-_Bon retour Giotto, Givro eterna amisizia_, lui murmura-t-il faisant redoubler les pleurs de l'enfant.

* * *

_Je crois que le chapitre est fini ^-^' une nouvelle fois ! Plus qu'à attendre la suite ! Cependant ! Cette fois, je sortirai la suite dimanche ! (si je ne suis pas occupé à écrire l'un des futurs chapitres, qu'il n'est pas trop tard et que j'ai de la connexion (le plus important !))_

_Alors, si vous voulez savoir qui est le prochain à arriver (essayez de deviner !), n'hésitez pas à favoriser ou follow cette histoire ou encore à me laissez une review !_

_Sur ce, moi je vous dis à dimanche (surement...) et passez une très bonne soirée mes chers petits bonbons !_

_Sylosse_


	4. Chapiter 3 : Un soleil extrême

_"sifflote gaiement" Je suis de retour ! Et cette fois-ci, nous sommes dimanche ! (c'est bien ! Je progresse dans l'heure ! Faudrait peut-être que je fasse cela aussi pour les Numbers et sur Wattpad... mmh...) Bref ! En tout cas, je suis très heureuse d'être de retour pour le prochain chapitre ! On continue avec les retrouvailles qui ne vont pas s'arrêter de si tôt ^-^'_

_Est-ce que j'ai autre chose à rajouter ? "réfléchis" à part remercier tout le monde, je ne vois pas. Alors, je voudrais remercier **Coton-de-Loup**, **Enelica**, **Lesmeal**, **Liske**, **Syt the Evil Angel**, **rosa2003felicity**, **zorchide**, **Nympha-san**, **Walarisse**, **Zeaphir**, **mirty love** et **tamarahc** de suivre et favoriser cette histoire ! Je ne pourrais jamais vous dire assez merci !_

_Et encore désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe ! ~_

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

_Disclaimers : KHR ne m'appartient pas (bon, il semblerait que la Varia ne soit pas dans le coin... "regarde autour de soi")_

* * *

Parler : japonais

_Parler_ : italien

**_Parler_** : souvenir

Chapitre 3

Un soleil extrême

-EXTRÊME ! Fut le premier mot quand Tsuna tomba sur lui.

Au moins, avec lui, tout le monde l'entendrait dans le quartier. Chose qui surprenait l'ex-patron pour ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt. Après tout, personne ne pouvait le louper à Namimori. Même Kyoya l'avait déjà entendu.

Seulement, aucun n'avait eu la chance de le croiser. Et c'était, accompagné de l'ancien nuage et de la pluie, que Giotto rencontra un soleil encore plus lumineux qu'il y a quatre cent ans. Profitant de sa nouvelle vie donner par le seigneur, Knuckle ou Sasagawa Ryohei pouvait se permettre de se remettre à son sport de prédilection, la boxe. Et comme il le disait si bien, à l'extrême.

* * *

Quelques temps auparavant, la première fois que Giotto apprit comment s'était transformé son groupe d'autodéfense, son corps n'avait que quatre ans et la nouvelle lui vint de la dernière personne qu'il pensait à la maison avec ses parents. Le neuvième patron des Vongola. Nono ou Timotéo pour ses proches amis.

Autrement dit que quand le vieil homme apparut dans le champ de vision de l'enfant, ses yeux, guidés par l'Hyper Intuition, se dirigèrent sur la bague qui ornait sa main droite. L'anneau du ciel Vongola.

Comment dire qu'il avait manqué un épisode à cet instant. Car après tout, comment cela se faisait-il que son père, Sawada Iemitsu connaissait l'homme qui avait hérité, à cette époque, de son groupe ?

Groupe d'autodéfense… enfin jusqu'à ce que les deux se mettent à discuter en italien entre eux et évoquent les Vongola comme la plus importante famille mafieuse au monde.

Le pauvre Primo n'en revenait pas à leurs mots. Comment le groupe qu'il chérirait plus que tout avait pu finir dans la mafia ?!

Un seul nom à évoquer. Ricardo. Peut-être que le nommé Secondo n'était pas la meilleure idée de tous les temps.

Mais son huitième successeur s'était révélé très gentil avec lui comparer à ce qu'il pensait. Tel un grand-père. Et il semblerait, au vu de la discussion que le neuvième échappait à ses papiers. Tiens ? Quelque chose qui ne changeait pas qu'importe l'époque. Le cauchemar de tous les patrons.

Rien que de penser à ces montagnes de paperasse qui remplissaient son bureau et que G ramenait à chaque nouveau dégât occasionné par ses gardiens le fit pâlir considérablement. Très souvent (tout le temps), il rêvait de pouvoir les brûler pour enfin en être débarrasser. Ce qu'il ne pouvait pas accomplir. Des jours, il se demandait même si ce ne serait pas à cause de sa surcharge de travail qu'il allait mourir. Le temps en a décidé que non.

Pour en revenir à cette visite si… particulière, la réincarnation apprit aussi la raison de l'absence continuelle de son père. Simple. Très simple. Il occupait tout simplement le poste de dirigeant du CEDEF. Il était JUSTE le conseillé externe de la plus grosse famille mafieuse au monde.

Giotto comprenait… il comprenait parfaitement… parfaitement… Et puis quoi encore ?! Ce n'était pas parce qu'il travaillait à l'autre bout du monde à la fois légalement et illégalement qu'il devait venir une fois tous les dix ans pour voir sa famille ?! Sa femme et son fils !

Le pire devait être les photos envoyées. Depuis quand les Vongola se chargeaient de construire des maisons pour les pingouins au Pôle Nord ?!

Néanmoins, Primo n'était pas le moins du monde en colère. Non... Il n'avait pas non plus laissé échapper un soupçon de son intention de tuer faisait s'alerter les deux hommes dans la pièce qui se révélaient être dans la catégorie des personnes les plus dangereuses au monde. Non… il se contrôlait parfaitement à cet instant.

Heureusement pour lui, bien qu'ils se rendissent compte l'aura meurtrière du premier patron, ce fut si rapide qu'ils ne purent en identifier la source. Mais suite à cela, ils restèrent sur leurs gardes et l'enfant ne put en entendre plus sur les Vongola.

Le neuvième resta toute la journée et Tsuna sentit qu'il se détendait réellement au contact de la famille Sawada. Le faire sortir de son bureau avait été la meilleure des idées. Ces petites vacances au Japon, loin de ses papiers ne pouvaient lui faire que le plus grand bien.

Avant de partir, Timotéo ou ojii-san comme le vieil homme voulait qu'il l'appelle, perçut la flamme de Giotto. Et pas n'importe laquelle. Ciel.

En même temps, Iemitsu en possédait une, mais plutôt petite, il serait normal que son propre fils en ait une. Le pire devait être que c'était à moitié vrai. En réalité, quand l'âme de Primo fut venue dans son nouveau corps, toute sa puissance l'a suivie. Seulement actuellement, elle se trouvait verrouiller par sa faiblesse. Il n'avait pas encore l'âge et la condition d'il y a quatre cent ans. (Il apprit plus tard que ses gardiens se trouvaient dans la même situation que lui)

S'apercevant que cette trop grande flamme pouvait le détruire, Nono tenta de lui imposer un seau pour la maintenir. Enfin, l'ancien patron refusa obstinément. Il savait ce que cela provoquerait sur lui et encore aucun cas il ne fallait que cela arrive. Ce fut donc après une longue insistance qu'il finit par remporter la bataille, non sans un soupir de la part de son désormais grand-père.

En revanche, celui-ci lui ordonna de le prévenir si jamais il avait le moindre problème, chose qu'accepta Giotto avec un grand sourire qui fit fondre le cœur de toutes les personnes autour de lui.

Cette visite marqua un tournant important dans la nouvelle vie du ciel. Grâce à cela, il savait maintenant ce que son groupe advenait (petites larmes). Mais surtout, son Hyper Intuition lui signala que cela n'allait pas être la dernière fois qu'il verrait Timotéo et qu'à partir de là, les surprises seront au rendez-vous accompagné de quelques combats.

* * *

Trois ans plus tard, le petit Giotto continuait de penser inlassablement à son groupe d'autodéfense/famille mafieuse. Bien qu'il ait retrouvé deux de ses gardiens, il ne leur avait toujours pas annoncé ce petit changement de rien du tout. Même s'ils étaient des adultes dans le corps d'enfant, ils pouvaient vivre tranquillement sans que les Vongola soient impliqués. Ils en avaient perdu la vie quelques siècles plus tôt alors un temps de pause pour tout le monde ne faisait que du bien… si Kyoya arrêtait de traîner le pauvre Tsuna à des entraînements de plus en plus violents. Même Takeshi s'était joint à eux en rigolant. Leurs forces d'autrefois leur manquait terriblement quand ils remarquaient qu'ils ne pouvaient pas tenir des combats plus de deux heures.

Et actuellement, la réincarnation de Primo devait se rendre chez son nuage pour l'un de leurs affrontements quotidiens. Il profita donc de ce moment de calme pour errer dans les rues de Namimori, l'esprit ailleurs. Depuis qu'il avait retrouvé sa pluie et son nuage, il se demandait sans cesse qui serait son prochain gardien qu'il trouverait et surtout comment. Sa foudre ? Sa brume ? Sa tempête ? Son soleil… ?

-EXTRÊME ! Cria une personne avec un slogan un peu changé mais connu du patron.

Relevant la tête, il aperçut un peu plus loin devant lui un garçon de l'âge de Kyoya courir en sa direction.

-Knuckle ?! S'exclama Giotto surpris.

A cet instant, il souhaita ne pas avoir formulé de plan pour retrouver ses gardiens. L'un d'eux venait à lui sans même avoir eu besoin de lever le doigt pour le chercher.

Seulement, le nouveau venu ne semblait pas avoir remarqué sa présence. Sprintant dans le sens inverse, il faillit passer à côté de Tsuna sans le voir si celui-ci ne lui avait pas attrapé le bras pour le forcé à s'arrêter.

Interrompu dans son jogging quotidien, la réincarnation du soleil Vongola allait s'expliquer avec celui qui osait le déranger quand il tomba nez à nez avec de magnifiques orbes orange, si connus dans sa première vue. Ses yeux se mirent à briller jaune comme pour lui répondre. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du ciel tandis qu'une larme perlait le long de sa joue.

-Knuckel… comment ça va depuis le temps ?

Le temps que l'information monte au cerveau du soleil, l'autre eut le temps de le détailler. Ses cheveux arboraient une teinte blanche à l'inverse d'avant. En revanche, ses yeux étaient toujours les mêmes. En plus de cette flamme inébranlable qui brûlait au fond, leur couleur grise restait pareil. Aujourd'hui, il portait un sweet à capuche rouge accompagné d'un jogging noir. Des bandages couvraient ses mains preuve qu'il reprenait son sport de prédilection. La boxe.

-Giotto ?! S'exclama-t-il en sortant de sa rêverie. Je le savais ! Je savais que je n'étais pas le seul ! Merci mon Dieu pour m'avoir placé sur sa route ! Ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers le ciel.

« _Décidément, il n'a pas changé, toujours a prié Dieu_, pensa Tsuna avec une goutte. »

-_Quoi de neuf Knuckle ?_ Voulut savoir son ancien patron sans se rendre compte qu'il parlait en italien.

-_C'est plutôt à moi de demander ça Giotto !_ Le gronda l'ancien prêtre en continuant dans la même langue. _Que fais-tu ici ? Comment s'est terminée la guerre ? Que s'est-il passé après que je sois parti ? Ultime ! Est-ce que tu sais extrêmement pourquoi on est de retour ? As-tu retrouvé les autres ? Est-ce…_

-_Calme-toi Knuckle !_ L'interrompit Primo en utilisant sa voix de boss.

Il avait oublié comment son soleil pouvait s'emballer très rapidement et si quelqu'un ne l'arrêtait pas, cela pouvait durer longtemps. De par sa profession de prêtre, il devait écouter ce que les gens avaient à lui dire et leur prodiguer des conseils. Alors quand il a rejoint le groupe, il avait la possibilité de parler à ne plus se taire. Heureusement que cela n'arrivait que très rarement

-_Ça fait beaucoup de question d'un coup, tu ne veux pas attendre les autres_.

Les sourcils du nouveau venu se levèrent à se perdre dans ses cheveux d'étonnement.

-_Qui ?_

-Knuckle ?! S'exclama la voix de Takeshi tandis qu'un « hn » se faisait entendre à ses côtés.

L'Hyper Intuition de Tsuna l'avait averti de leurs arrivées. Se tournant vers eux, il leur adressa un immense sourire tout en gardant un œil sur la réaction de l'ancien gardien. La bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés, il fixait d'un air ahuri les nouveaux venus. Le choc passé pour eux, la pluie se contenta de sourire tandis que le nuage croisait les bras.

-Alaude ?! Asari ?! S'écria-t-il après avoir détaillé ses deux collègues en repassant au japonais.

-Hn, fut la réaction du démon.

Même si sa phrase se limitait à une seule syllabe, Giotto savait pertinemment qu'il était heureux de revoir leur guérisseur. Sa mort l'avait touché comme toutes celles des autres. D'ailleurs, ses lèvres formèrent un léger sourire imperceptible pour une personne normale. Après tout, Knuckle était le seul gardien avec qui il s'entendait à peu près bien tant qu'il ne criait pas. Leurs échanges amicaux restaient encore dans la tête de Primo (cf. paperasse).

-Content de te revoir en pleine forme Knuckle, le salua le joueur de flûte avec son sourire habituel.

-Oh mon Dieu…, murmura le soleil toujours sous le choc. Merci seigneur pour m'avoir mis en travers de leur chemin en ce jour. Béni soit le seigneur !

Décidément, son ancienne profession de prêtre lui collait à la peau pour se référer toujours à Dieu. Toutefois, cela était dans son caractère et personne ne pourrait le changer. Cela rappela à Giotto le jour où il lui demanda de rejoindre son groupe.

* * *

_**-Knuckle, je te demande en tant que chef des Vongola, voudrais-tu rejoindre ma famille et se battre au nom du peuple ? Je ne te force pas pour te battre, mais tes compétences médicales seraient fortement utiles. S'il te plaît, je te pris de réfléchir à ma proposition.**_

_**La voix de Giotto résonna dans l'église tandis que ses yeux devenus orange restaient river sur le prêtre. Ce dernier le fixait en retour, l'air sérieux.**_

_**Si le chef du groupe d'autodéfense appelé Vongola – dont les dégâts faisaient parler d'eux et qui prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur au point que même les habitants dans les campagnes de la Sicile sachent de qui il s'agissait – se déplaçait en personne pour rencontrer un simple religieux d'une petite église, cela devait être du sérieux. Et de sur quoi, sans gardes du corps. Seul son bras droit l'avait accompagné, attendant dehors en fumant. Mais Knuckle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui propose de rejoindre son groupe.**_

_**-Es-tu sérieux ? Lui demanda-t-il. Tu sais qui je suis ?**_

_**-Bien sûr que je te connais, Knuckle. Je sais ce qui s'est passé durant ce match et à quel point tu es fort. Mais ce n'est pas seulement pour cela que je voudrais que tu adhères aux Vongola.**_

_**Haussant un sourcil, il ne lâcha pas du regard son interlocuteur. D'ailleurs, il nota que les yeux du patron devinrent plus doux à cette question.**_

_**-Tu est fort, certes, mais tu sais faire preuve de gentillesse devant les plus démunis et leur tendre la main quand ils en ont besoin. C'est pour cela que je t'ai choisi, tu ne veux que le bonheur de ces gens comme moi. Mon but reste et restera celui de protéger la population.**_

_**Ses yeux brillèrent d'une détermination qu'aimait Knuckle. Comme celle de ses adversaires avant un match. Tous les deux avaient le même objectif. Défendre ceux qui ne pouvaient pas. Et d'après ce qu'il entendait d'eux, la violence n'était pas leur première arme, chose qu'appréciait le serviteur de Dieu. Surtout que tous ses membres se considéraient comme une famille.**_

_**Un calme plana dans l'église. Les orbes grises avaient quitté ceux de Giotto pour se diriger vers le plafond du bâtiment. Plonger dans une profonde réflexion, Primo n'osa pas le déranger et se contenta de patienter, laissant le temps au prêtre de prendre sa décision.**_

_**-Il y a des églises à Palerme ? Demanda-t-il très innocemment sans regarder le patron.**_

_**Ce dernier cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant qu'un petit sourire étire ses lèvres.**_

_**-Oui, plusieurs et même une cathédrale.**_

_**Un nouveau moment de silence engloba les deux hommes tandis que Primo attendait patiemment la réponse de son peut-être futur gardien et ami. **_

_**-Très bien, finit par dire Knuckle en sortant de ses pensées. J'accepte mais seulement pour trois minutes de combat. Rien de plus.**_

_**Un sourire illumina le visage de Giotto tandis qu'il lui tendait la main.**_

_**-Bienvenue Knuckle, gardien de l'anneau du soleil Vongola. Je suis Giotto di Vongola, mais mes adversaires ont l'habitude de m'appeler Vongola Primo. Je suis très heureux de te compter parmi mes amis.**_

* * *

Se débarrassant de ses souvenirs, il reporta son attention sur ses gardiens qui commençaient à discuter entre eux. Essentiellement Asari et Knuckle, Alaude se contentait d'écouter tout en étant appuyé sur un mur bordant la route. Alors que Primo allait les rejoindre, quelqu'un l'interrompit.

-Onii-chan ! Cria une voix pas si inconnue que cela. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Les quatre réincarnations se dirigèrent vers la nouvelle venue qui courrait pour les rejoindre. Une jeune fille qui semblait avoir aussi l'âge de Takeshi et Tsuna. D'ailleurs, ce dernier se sentit mal en l'apercevant. Son Hyper Intuition lui tambourinait la tête pour le prévenir qu'il allait se passer quelque chose d'important avec elle. Elle lui semblait si familière. Seulement, sa frange lui cachait ses yeux tandis qu'elle arrivait près de Ryohei légèrement essoufflée.

Un mal de tête prit sans prévenir Giotto quand il posa ses orbes devenus orangés sur la silhouette de la nouvelle venue. Le réprimant avec une grimace, un flash de souvenirs en compagnie de la seule femme qu'il ait aimé survint le faisait légèrement chanceler sur place. Sa pluie et son nuage le remarquèrent, mais d'un regard, leur ancien patron leur assura que ce n'était rien. Tandis qu'il reporta son attention sur la scène entre les frères et sœurs, les deux autres avaient noté la teinte orangée de leur ciel. Cela faisait, un détail les interpella tous… l'étrange ressemblance de la jeune fille avec une certaine rose…

-Je viens juste de croiser des amis que je n'avais pas vu depuis extrêmement longtemps ! Lui répondit la réincarnation de Knuckle avec un petit sourire.

-J'espère que tu ne te bats pas encore.

-Non Kyoko ! Ne t'inquiète extrêmement pas ! Le rassura son frère avec un sourire. Je discute seulement.

-Avec qui ? Demanda la petite sœur en posant pour la première fois ses orbes brunes sur les autres réincarnations présentes.

A l'instant où ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Giotto, ils se mirent à briller d'un éclat orange, propre à toutes les personnes possédant des flammes ciel. Un hoquètement se fit entendre de la part des deux tandis que les souvenirs leurs revinrent en mémoire.

* * *

_Hé hé ! Est-ce que je peux trouver meilleure chute ? ^-^ Mmh... peut-être dans les chapitres qui vont arriver... En tout cas, un nouveau personnage débarque dans le prochain ! Et cette fois-ci, je publierai le dimanche matin (c'est plus simple)_

_Je ne sais même pas si c'est nécessaire que je vous fasse deviner qui est le prochain personnage à arriver ^-^' tellement que c'est évident... mais peut-être pas la personne d'il y a quatre cent ans, shishishi !_

_N'hésitez pas à suivre, favoriser ou même me laissez une review ! :-D_

_Sur ce, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine mes chers petits bonbons !_

_Sylosse_


	5. Chapiter 4 : Une rose orangée

_Il n'est ni trop tôt ni trop tard (on est toujours dimanche, donc ça marche !) Je l'avais dit, je publierai dimanche ! Et heureusement que j'en suis loin dans cette histoire, comparés aux Numbers qui traînent... pas le temps pour le moment..._

_Avant tout de chose, je voudrai prendre le temps de remercier quelqu'un qui a eu l'extrême (Ryohei...) gentillesse de prendre tous mes premiers chapitres et de les corriger un par un ! Donc, je tiens à dire un grand merci à **Zeaphir** ! Sans qui les fautes continueraient de se balader dans l'histoire... (et merci pour ta review aussi !)_

_Je veux aussi remercier **Coton-de-Loup**, **Enelica**, **Lesmeal**, **Liske**, **SkySora-R27**, **Syt the Evil Angel**, **rosa2003felicity**, **zorchide**, **Biscotine**, **Kinitori Natsumi**, **Nympha-san**, **Walarisse**, **Zeaphir**, **mirty love**, **misa2** et **tamarahc** pour favoriser et suivre mon histoire ! Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à me suivre et à favoriser, ce qui me force à continuer !_

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! (et je vous préviens tout de suite, j'ai eu un énorme délire que vous allez commencer à découvrir dans ce chapitre autour de certains personnages. Je suis partie loin... oups ?)_

_Disclaimers : KHR ne m'appartient pas ("commence à s'éloigner lentement de sa cachette tout en guettant la présence de la Varia")_

* * *

Parler : japonais

_Parler_ : italien

_**Parler**_ : souvenir

_"Parler"_ : pensées

Chapitre 4

Une rose orangée

Tsuna déglutit profondément sans pouvoir lâcher des yeux la personne en face de lui. Une jeune fille de son âge, tout aussi choquée qu'il pouvait l'être. Étonnée, ses mains se posèrent sur sa bouche, retenant un petit cri tandis que ses orbes clignotaient d'orange quand ils rencontrèrent ceux du garçon. Celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que, comparés à la dernière fois, ses cheveux arboraient une teinte brune à la place de leur couleur rousse, et lui arrivaient maintenant au niveau du coup.

De son côté, elle non plus ne pouvait pas réaliser ce qu'elle voyait. Elle ne s'y attendait pas. Bien que sa réincarnation avec pour frère une de ses plus vieilles connaissances était une surprise, mais lui ! Personne n'aurait pu prédire qu'elle le rencontrerait une nouvelle fois, surtout pas elle. Lui ! L'homme qu'elle avait secrètement admiré, qu'elle avait rencontré par hasard, avec qui elle s'était battue des heures, pour finalement l'aimer de tout son cœur. Pour qui elle a perdu la vie.

Elle le revoyait encore nettement, le visage ravagé par l'inquiétude, se battre pour tenter de la sauver avant que le noir ne l'emporte. Pourtant, c'était bien lui qui se tenait à peine quelques mètres plus loin.

Se sentant légèrement désorienté, le garçon gesticula avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

_« N… Neiva ? »_ Demanda-t-il, pas très rassuré, alors que son Hyper Intuition lui criait qu'il s'agissait d'elle depuis le début.

Un petit sourire apparut sur la jeune fille pendant que ses mains s'écartaient de son visage. Des larmes perlèrent le long de ses joues.

_« O… oui… Comment ça va, Giotto ? »_

Sans s'en rendre compte, ce dernier sentit quelque chose rouler sur sa peau. Il pleurait. Et bien qu'il essuyât l'eau salée, les larmes ne se tarissaient pas. Au contraire, elles ne faisaient que s'écouler encore plus.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut pour le dire, la réincarnation du patron se retrouva devant la nouvelle venue et la serra contre lui, ne voulant plus la lâcher. Celle-ci passa ses petits bras autour de son corps tout en continuant de sangloter sur son épaule. Sentir sa chaleur après l'avoir tenue sans vie faisait tout drôle au Primo, accentuant ses larmes.

_« Je… je suis de retour… »_ murmura-t-elle pour lui seul.

_« Ne… ne me… ne me quitte plus jamais… mon amour… »_

Takeshi, Kyoya et Ryohei, toujours présents à ses côtés, ne firent aucun commentaire et se contentèrent de regarder avec un regard triste pour deux d'entre eux et un autre fuyant. Aucun ne reprocha à l'ancien parrain son comportement actuel car, après tout… la personne qui se trouvait en face de lui se révélait être Sasagawa Kyoko, mais aussi patronne et créatrice de la famille Fiore – l'ennemi le plus ardu que les Vongola n'aient jamais connu – la Fiore Primo, et surtout, la seule femme que Giotto avait aimé de toute sa vie avant qu'elle ne lui soit cruellement arrachée. Neiva di Fiore, adversaire puis épouse du Vongola Primo.

* * *

_**Giotto observait d'un air amusé sa famille interagir. Lampo avait encore réussi à énerver G, qu'Asari tentait de calmer avec un sourire tandis que Daemon et Alaude venaient de reprendre leur affrontement quotidien sous l'œil de Knuckle. Un sourire illumina son visage. Depuis le temps qu'il n'était pas sorti de son bureau à cause de sa paperasse (à qui la faute ?), il savourait ces précieux moments en famille.**_

_**Inspirant un grand coup, il observa sa brume créer une illusion de serpent qui n'inquiéta pas son nuage. D'un coup de menottes, celui-ci l'annula, avant de se précipiter sur son adversaire dont la faux balayait l'air autour de lui.**_

_**Alors que le patron allait porter son regard sur le reste de ses amis, une présence près de lui l'interpela. Légèrement à gauche de l'arbre sous lequel il était assis, une jeune femme émit un petit rire en voyant les gardiens Vongola dans leurs ébats habituels. Son apparition surprit le jeune patron, ne l'ayant pas remarqué avant. Giotto sentit ses joues chauffer quand il vit son sourire. Sentant un trouble naissant en lui, il le réprima. Jamais il n'avait ressenti ce genre de sentiment. Surtout que la nouvelle venue était très jolie.**_

_**Ses longs cheveux roux descendaient en cascade dans son dos sous forme de lourdes boucles, preuve qu'elle venait d'un milieu plutôt aisé. Ses doigts fins, devant sa bouche, essayaient vainement d'étouffer ses éclats. Une peau blanche et délicate se mariait à la perfection avec deux orbes verts tels les feuilles des arbres au printemps. Actuellement, elle portait un corset sombre de maître richement décoré d'une multitude de fleurs, accompagné d'une jupe orange coupée à la mi-cuisse. Un simple gilet blanchâtre était posé sur ses épaules tandis qu'un collier rudimentaire entourait son cou. Simplement une ficelle et une pierre ronde de même teinte que ses cheveux. Et pour compléter le tout, un collant et des bottes noires lui arrivant au niveau des genoux.**_

_**Bien que son Hyper Intuition lui dît de faire attention à elle, il irradiait d'elle une telle douceur que Giotto s'en retrouva captivé. Cela ressemblait presque à ce qu'il dégageait avec ses flammes du ciel.**_

_**Reprenant ses esprits après de longues secondes, Primo prit la parole.**_

_**« Excusez-moi, mademoiselle, êtes-vous perdue ? »**_

_**La jeune femme sursauta légèrement en entendant sa voix avant de poser ses yeux sur lui. Ils s'écarquillèrent de surprise en l'apercevant. Il semblait qu'elle ne se soit pas rendu compte de sa présence jusqu'à présent. Le parrain profita de son silence pour remarquer qu'elle semblait avoir son âge, voir un peu plus jeune que lui. Peut-être d'un an.**_

_**Finalement, après quelques instants, l'inconnue se réveilla de sa contemplation et lui offrit un magnifique sourire. Giotto sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues alors qu'il attendait une réponse.**_

_**« Oui… Je me suis perdue après avoir quitté mes amies et je ne sais pas où je suis… » Avoua-t-elle, un peu peinée. « Sinon, joli manoir, il est neuf ?**_

– _**Tout à fait, » se chargea de lui répondre le jeune boss avec un petit sourire, « et quelques travaux sont encore à effectuer. Mais pour vous aider à vous repérer, vous êtes au manoir des Vongola. »**_

_**Dès que le nom de son groupe sortit de sa bouche, l'aura de la nouvelle venue changea du tout au tout. D'accueillante et joyeuse, elle passa pour à une sombre intention de tuer. Primo le remarqua très vite et se releva aussi vite qu'il put, à temps pour éviter le coup de pied en sa direction. D'un bond en arrière, il créa la distance entre lui et son adversaire.**_

_**Ses gardiens, ayant ressenti l'aura meurtrière dirigée vers leur patron, arrêtèrent leurs activités pour se poster devant lui, leurs armes dehors. Quelques-uns furent assez surpris en découvrant l'ennemi qui passait pour une simple citoyenne, à quelques exceptions près.**_

_**Ses orbes, précédemment verts, brillaient maintenant d'un orange caractéristique à tous ceux maniant une flamme du ciel. D'ailleurs, celle-ci brûlait sur ses longues bottes à talon. Ses cheveux roux semblables au feu dansaient maintenant dans son dos au gré du vent.**_

_**Le Vongola Primo plissa les yeux. Il ressentait effectivement le même pouvoir que lui, l'impressionnant. Il ne savait pas qu'il existait d'autres ciels à part lui, Seipa et Chekerface. Pourtant, il s'agissait bien de la même forme de flamme que lui. Et il lui semblerait que leur pureté égalait celle des siennes.**_

_**Qui était donc cette inconnue ? Le simple fait d'évoquer le nom des Vongola avait suffi pour la faire dévoiler son intention de tuer plutôt imposante.**_

_**Se déplaçant devant ses gardiens, il leur indiqua d'un signe de tête qu'il s'en chargeait avant de fixer dans les yeux la jeune femme. Orange vs orange.**_

_**« Qui es-tu ? » Lui demanda-t-il de sa voix de boss. « Tu ne sembles pas être venue avec de bonnes intentions à notre encontre. »**_

_**L'interpelée n'en fut pas le moins du monde affectée. Cela était surprenant, sachant que les seules personnes qui ne l'étaient pas se révélaient être Seipa, Chekerface, le boss Cavalone, Cozart et Ricardo. Ironiquement, des patrons ou des gens qui maîtrisaient les flammes du ciel.**_

_**« Enchantée, Giotto. Je suis Neiva di Fiore, la Fiore Primo. » se présenta la jeune femme avec un sourire qui pourrait rivaliser avec celui du patron, et vint déclarer la guerre aux Vongola.**_

* * *

« Je crois que j'ai besoin d'une explication. » soupira Tsuna en posant son verre. « Quelqu'un sait pourquoi on est de retour ? »

Après cette touchante retrouvaille avec Neiva, la réincarnation les emmena tous chez lui, suspendant l'entraînement à plus tard. Kyoya accepta en échange d'un combat sérieux.

Désormais, ils se retrouvaient dans sa chambre, assis en tailleur, autour d'une table basse garnie de boissons, gâteaux et sucreries. Nana fut très ravie en apercevant de nouveaux enfants/ nouveaux amis de son fils. Elle les accueillit avec un magnifique sourire, rivalisant avec celui de la Fiore et du Vongola.

Une fois qu'ils eurent échappé aux questions de la femme au foyer – durant lesquelles les trois premiers apprirent le nom des frères et sœurs, Sasagawa Ryohei et Kyoko – ils se posèrent dans la chambre du patron, tout en dégustant des gâteaux.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, omnivore ? » Demanda Kyoya en haussant un sourcil, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

« J'ai simplement souhaité tous vous revoir en bonne santé, pas de se réincarner. » Se défendit l'interpelé.

« Et qu'as-tu dit, Giotto ? » Voulut savoir Takeshi, l'air sérieux pour une fois.

« Si ça ne te dérange pas à l'extrême ! » Rajouta Ryohei.

« Bien sûr que cela ne me dérange pas ! Vous êtes mes amis et on s'est juré de ne rien se cacher entre nous ! »

Après quelques hochements qui confirmèrent, accompagnés d'un « hn », il reprit.

« Je crois avoir dit "Désolé, je vous rejoins aussi, mais j'espère tous vous revoir vivants, mes amis, Givro eterna amisizia", si je me souviens bien.

– _" Givro eterna amisizia…" »_ murmura le nuage.

_« " Givro eterna amisizia." »_ répétèrent la pluie et le soleil d'une même voix.

« Le serment d'amitié éternelle… » traduisit Kyoko, pensive. « Tu crois que s'en est la raison ? Cela serait quand même surprenant de se réincarner à cause d'une phrase. »

Son ancien mari secoua la tête. Pour une fois, il n'en avait aucune idée.

« Je ne sais pas… Pour être franc, mon Hyper Intuition refuse de me dire si c'est la raison ou non.

– Ton Hyper Intuition ?! » S'exclama-t-elle tandis que ses ex-gardiens relevaient la tête, surpris. « Elle t'a suivi ?

– Oui, en même temps, elle me dit que je suis lié à moi-même. »

Devant les interrogations visibles de toutes les personnes présentes, il leur expliqua.

« Bah, je suis mon propre ancêtre. »

Plus aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre suite à sa réplique.

« Je porte le nom de Sawada, le nom qu'on avait pris, Neiva, quand on est allé au Japon, si tu te souviens. » fit-il à son ancienne épouse.

Cette dernière eut un moment de réflexion avant de hocher la tête vigoureusement.

« Oui ! Je me souviens ! Mais ça veut dire que… »

Sachant très bien de quoi elle voulait parler, le visage du patron devint aussi sombre que le sien. S'il se retrouvait dans le corps de l'un de ses descendants au Japon, cela signifiait qu'il était resté…

Un silence pensant s'abattit dans la pièce, rendant la situation inconfortable. Gigotant sur place, Asari jeta un coup d'œil à ses amis, tous plongés dans leurs pensées.

« Euh… j'ai bien essayé de calculer par rapport à l'année de notre mort, mais je ne sais pas à quelle génération on en est. » leur avoua-t-il, penaud, pour changer de sujet.

Sentant que son gardien voulait remettre un peu de bonne humeur, Giotto émit un petit sourire. Après tout, de tous, il était le seul à savoir qui se trouvait à la tête des Vongola.

« C'est la neuvième génération et le Nono est très gentil. Il est même passé à la maison un jour. »

Sa réplique eut pour effet d'attirer tous les regards sur lui.

« Tu connais quelqu'un qui fait partie des Vongola ? » Demanda Knuckle, surpris.

« Oui. » lui répondit Tsuna non sans un nouveau soupir. « Mon père. Il dirige le CEDEF.

– Le CEDEF… Mais c'est… » commença l'épéiste en dirigeant son regard sur le nuage.

« Hn, l'organisation que j'ai créée, et cet herbivore faible ne mérite pas de le diriger. » grogna celui-ci en sortant une paire de menottes et en la faisant tourner autour d'un doigt.

Instinctivement, les deux autres gardiens s'écartèrent légèrement de leur compatriote, tandis qu'une intention de tuer envahissait la pièce. Kyoko se contenta de lui jeter un simple coup d'œil avant de boire une gorgée de son thé pendant que son ancien mari poussait un nouveau soupir.

Réalisant quelque chose d'important à cet instant, il releva les yeux vers sa famille.

« J'ai oublié de vous dire ça ! » S'exclama-t-il.

« Quoi donc ? » Voulut savoir Takeshi en posant la question pour tous.

Une grimace se peignit sur le visage de l'ancien patron, n'annonçant rien de bon.

« Je vous l'annonce officiellement, les Vongola sont devenus la plus puissante famille mafieuse au monde.

– Quoi ?! » S'exclamèrent toutes les personnes présentes après une longue minute de silence pour assimiler cette dure vérité.

Ryohei se leva d'un bond à cette annonce les yeux de Kyoya se rétrécirent ceux de Takeshi devinrent aiguisés comme l'épée qu'il manipulait, et Kyoko étouffa un cri en posant ses mains sur sa bouche. Même le terme « choqué » ne correspondait pas à leur état. Celui d'« incompréhension » irait mieux. La nouvelle les prenait de haut.

« Depuis combien de temps le sais-tu ? » Voulut savoir Alaude.

Le visage baissé, Giotto sentit que ses amis attendaient une réponse. Ce ne fut que quelques secondes plus tard que sa voix, légèrement enrouée, s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres.

« Ça fait quatre ans que je le sais… Mais… »

Son poing se serra violemment tandis que tout son corps se mettait à trembler. Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Il en avait passé des nuits à pleurer, tout seul, dans son lit, sur l'avenir de son groupe. Et maintenant qu'il venait de retrouver trois de ses gardiens et la femme qu'il aimait, ses émotions refoulées en temps normal devant sa mère pouvaient enfin faire surface. Décidément, ce retour en enfance le rendait trop émotif.

« Je n'… je n'arrive toujours pas à assimiler que les Vongola ont pu devenir une famille mafieuse… Passer d'un groupe dont le but est de défendre les peuples à… à quelque chose de si sombre et sanglant… alors que… c'est grâce à eux que je vous ai tous rencontré… je ne peux toujours pas le concevoir… »

Ravalant ses propres sanglots, Neiva posa une main sur son épaule et lui offrit un petit sourire. Celui qui avait toujours le don de le rassurer dans ces moments. De son autre main, elle essuya les larmes sur le visage de Giotto.

Les autres serrèrent le poing. Heureusement pour eux que la Fiore se trouvait là, car après tout, elle était la seule, avec G, à pouvoir remettre d'aplomb leur patron.

Cependant, ils le comprenaient parfaitement. Savoir que le groupe… leur famille… ce qu'ils chérissaient le plus… avait pu finir dans les sombres abîmes de la mafia les mettaient en rogne. D'ailleurs, une forte aura meurtrière se dégageait d'eux, n'affectant que très peu le couple.

L'ancien boss remarqua la colère qui animait ses gardiens et leur adressa un petit sourire triste. Eux aussi en étaient affecté et qu'ils se mettent dans cet état pour lui, ça lui faisait chaud au cœur. Il prit la main de son ancienne compagne avant de continuer.

« Mais… il ne faut pas oublier que c'est avant tout notre maison, et qu'importent les changements, les Vongola resteront notre demeure. »

Ses yeux orange se posèrent sur ceux de ses amis, l'un après l'autre. Bleus, jaunes, violets, pour finir par des orbes de même couleur que les siens. Tous brûlant de la même flamme.

« Et puis, la génération en place nous doit bien la création des Vongola. »

Son sourire fit disparaître les auras meurtrières des trois enfants. Après tout, même des siècles plus tard, il restait leur ciel, le seul qui pouvait les calmer.

Knuckle se rassit pendant qu'un sourire réapparaissait sur le visage d'Asari et qu'Alaude se contentait de son « hn » légendaire. En regardant ses amis et leurs réactions, une idée germa dans le cerveau de Primo.

« Faisons ça : si quelqu'un des Vongola vient et propose à l'un d'entre nous de rejoindre la famille, faisons tout notre possible pour lui rendre son prestige d'antan. »

Un sourire flotta sur les lèvres des réincarnations, plus ou moins sadique en fonction des personnes.

L'après-midi se poursuivit ainsi, entre rigolades, semi-combats et goûter. C'était ces moments-là qui avaient manqué au parrain. Ceux où sa famille interagissait plus ou moins violemment, à coup de combat ou non… mais où ils étaient tous là, le sourire aux lèvres. Sortant de ses pensées, il rit en voyant que Knuckle avait réussi à énerver Alaude, dont les menottes pendaient à ses doigts.

Alors que le soir approchait, les enfants durent rentrer chez eux à cause du couvre-feu. Toutefois, ils se promirent de se retrouver le lendemain pour un bon entraînement où Ryohei et Kyoko se rajouteraient. Peu avant de quitter sa chambre, Giotto eut un sourire qui fit froid dans le dos à ses gardiens.

« Par contre, si jamais l'un de vous croise Ricardo réincarné, amenez-le-moi, j'aurai deux trois mots à lui dire. »

Seule Kyoko poussa un soupir, habituée aux poussées sadiques de son ancien mari. Mais en tout cas, le Secondo devrait rester hors de la vue de Giotto, de l'avis de la première génération.

* * *

_En Sicile, dans un certain manoir_,

Quelqu'un éternua avant qu'un frisson ne lui parcoure la colonne vertébrale.

* * *

_Hé hé ! Je crois que c'est la fin du chapitre ! Bon ! Il y a un nouveau personnage en plus auquel je pense, peu de monde s'y attendait... pour vous expliquer, j'ai eu un gros délire avec les personnages féminins dans KHR et ce n'est pas fini ! En tout cas, j'espère que cela vous plait !_

_Si vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à favoriser, ou suivre ou même me laissez une review sur ce chapitre !_

_Moi, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine avec un nouveau chapitre ! A pluche mes chers petits bonbons !_

_Sylosse_


	6. Chapiter 5 : Un œillet et un tournesol

_Hello ! Me voici de retour pour vous jouez de mauvais tours ! (si ces mauvais tours s'appellent un nouveau chapitre... mmh... sujet à réflexion...) Bref ! Voici la suite tant attendue ! (même si je ne sais pas si elle est tant attendu que cela...) en tout cas, pour ceux qui se demandent, la suite des Numbers arrive ! Maintenant que je suis en vacances, je vais avoir tout le temps pour bosser mes chapitres ! (même jusqu'à début mai, j'ai des cosplay à faire)_

_Je vais peut-être arrêter de parler, cela fera des vacances pour tout le monde ! Mais avant de vous laissez au chapitre, je voudrais remercier **Biscotine**, **Enelica**, **Kinitori Natsumi**, **Lesmeal**, **Liske**, **Nympha-san**, **Walarisse**, **Zeaphir**, **kedy ichyo**, **mirty love**, **misa2**, **night dark angel**, **tamarahc**, **Coton-de-Loup**, **SkySora-R27**, **Syt the Evil Angel**, **rosa2003felicity** et **zorchide** pour suivre et favoriser mon histoire !_

_Et aussi un gros merci à **Zeaphir** pour ses corrections ! (c'est grâce à elle que vous ne croisez plus de fautes !)_

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

_Disclaimers : KHR ne m'appartient pas (il semblerait que la Varia ne soit plus là... ouf !)_

* * *

Parler : japonais

_Parler_ : italien

_"Parler"_ : pensées (je ne sais même pas si cela sert à quelque chose ^-^')

**_Parler_** : souvenir

Chapitre 5

Un œillet rougeâtre et un tournesol jaunâtre

Kyoko sifflotait gaiement sur le chemin de l'école, ne se souciant pas d'attirer les regards sur elle. Avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, elle repensa au fait qu'il y avait trois jours, elle retrouvait son ancien compagnon avec deux de ses gardiens, Asari et Alaude. Et dire que jusqu'à présent, elle pensait n'être que la seule avec son désormais frère, Knuckle. Mais maintenant, ils n'étaient plus les seuls. D'ailleurs, sa présence avait rassuré les garçons. Cela voudrait dire que les Fiore seront de la partie aussi. Ils pourraient revoir celles qui avaient partagé leur vie.

Au passage, revoir Giotto lui faisait tout drôle. Elle ne l'avait connu qu'à partir de dix-sept ans et à ce moment, il en avait déjà dix-huit, mais il était très beau. Alors en version enfant, il n'y avait qu'un mot pour le décrire : mignon. Même lorsqu'il se mettait en colère, il était trop adorable pour être pris au sérieux. Seuls ses gardiens se tenaient à carreau dans ces moments.

Enfin, une tâche venait obscurcir ce magnifique tableau. Les rôles qu'ils devaient jouer. Tsuna leur avait expliqué qu'il fallait à tout prix éviter que des personnes non désirées remarquent leurs comportements suspects. Cela prenait en compte autant les alliés que les ennemis. Il était donc impératif qu'ils soient de simples enfants.

Seulement, cela se révélait beaucoup plus compliqué que prévu. Après tout, personne n'avait vraiment connu ce qui s'appelle une véritable enfance. La vie était beaucoup plus dure il y a quatre cents ans. Chacun devait survivre à sa façon par rapport à son milieu. Enfant des rue et élevé dans un orphelinat (Giotto), suivre les règles dictées par sa famille pour bien se comporter dans la société aristocrate (Neiva), se battre pour se faire respecter (Alaude), gagner de l'argent à travers des combats de boxe illégaux (Knuckle), apprendre sans relâche ce qui faisait la fierté de la famille toujours en souriant (Asari).

Et leurs rôles ne plaisaient pas à la jeune fille. Jouer l'idole scolaire naïve n'allait pas dans son caractère. Elle préférait nettement dire les quatre vérités avec un joli sourire. Cependant, celui de son ancien époux la navrait. Il n'avait pas le plus facile. Être l'élève maladroit avec aucun talent tant en sport qu'au niveau académique, quitte à se faire maltraiter par ses camarades.

Pourtant, il valait mieux que cela ! Grâce à lui, c'était sur le modèle des Vongola créé par lui que les Fiore avaient vu le jour, que les générations suivantes avaient trouvé un endroit qu'ils pouvaient appeler famille, que Neiva s'était senti véritablement aimée par quelqu'un…

« Kyoko ? Est-ce que ça va à l'extrême ? » L'appela son frère en s'arrêtant à ses côtés, légèrement essoufflé.

Le ciel posa son regard sur lui avec un petit sourire. Pour sa part, il devait jouer le rôle du sportif qui ne pensait qu'à la boxe. Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux, sachant qu'avant de devenir prêtre, il passait des heures à s'entraîner. Alors pour revenir à son niveau, il allait lui falloir un sacré paquet de temps, chose qui le mettait de bonne humeur.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Onii-chan. » Le rassura-t-elle.

Avant de pouvoir rajouter quoi que ce soit, une voix les interrompit.

« Herbivores, vous encombrez le passage. » Grogna Kyoya à côté d'eux.

Sans s'en rendre compte, les frère et sœur Sasagawa s'étaient arrêtés juste à l'entrée de l'école primaire. Les autres élèves venaient de se précipiter dans leurs salles de classe, ne voulant pas subir les coups de celui surnommé le démon de Namimori. Même les plus âgés évitaient cet enfant de neuf ans, armé de tonfas.

Pour lui, Tsuna lui avait seulement dit de faire comme avant et de se charger de ceux qui ne respectaient pas les règles. Rien de vraiment différent.

« Yo Kyoya ! » Le salua le soleil très familièrement. « Comment ça va à l'extrême ?!

– Tu bloques le passage, herbivore bruyant. » Répliqua le nuage en fronçant les sourcils. « Pour faire obstruction, je vais te mordre à mort.

– À l'extrême ! Un espar !

– Bonjour, Kyoya-kun. » Fit le ciel laissé de côté.

Elle reçut un petit signe de tête de ce dernier sans qu'il ne lâche du regard le boxeur. Une intention de tuer commença à se dégager d'eux.

« Je vais en cours, on se retrouve à midi Onii-chan, Kyoya-kun. » Annonça-t-elle en tournant les talons. « À toute à l'heure ! »

Derrière elle, les éclats de tonfas rencontrant des poings se firent entendre, effrayant les élèves. Mais elle continua son chemin avec un grand sourire, sifflotant joyeusement.

* * *

Le début de la journée se déroula sans aucun incident à noter. Peut-être seulement un ennui mortel en entendant les professeurs déblatérer leurs cours. Mais la réincarnation connaissait pratiquement tous les sujets. Même la littérature japonaise n'avait aucun secret pour elle grâce à l'enseignement de Sakura, sa pluie. Alors, quand l'enseignant d'histoire de l'Europe expliqua les seizième et dix-septième siècle, elle dût se retenir pour ne pas pouffer de rire. Non, elle n'avait absolument pas vécu à cette période et ne connaissait pas tous les faits historiques évoquer. Du moins, ceux avant sa mort et ceux retranscris, car la vérité sur certains événements demeurerait inconnue pour la majorité de la population. Seule une poignée la connaissait et encore, quelques détails restant à l'abri avec les morts. Notamment différents marchés qu'avaient faits quelques souverains avec les Vongola. Rien que cela.

Mais à y entendre, l'Italie semblait en guerre constamment.

Arriva alors le cours de sport, le plus attendu pour la jeune fille. Elle avait grandement besoin de former son corps au combat. Elle ne possédait peut-être pas l'Hyper Intuition de Giotto, mais quelque chose lui disait que cela pourra toujours lui servir. En jetant un coup d'œil à ses pieds, elle ne put que soupirer. Ses bottes lui manquaient. Avec elles, elle se sentait en sécurité et quiconque osait l'attaquer recevait un puissant coup.

Toutefois, ce n'était pas le moment de partir dans ses pensées. Pour se remettre en forme, une série d'étirements ne lui ferait que le plus grand bien. Et tandis que ses camarades affluaient dans leur tenue de sport en compagnie d'une autre classe, elle venait d'en finir une partie. Ses mains ne parvenaient toujours pas à toucher ses pieds, mais ce n'était que le début.

Se moquant de ce que penseraient ses camarades en la voyant s'étirer, elle se concentra uniquement sur ce qu'elle faisait.

Cependant, alors que les professeurs arrivaient les uns après les autres, Kyoko capta deux voix. Leur conversation ne ressemblait en rien à ce que des enfants se diraient, mais plutôt des adultes dans de jeunes corps…

« Tu penses que c'est elle ? » Voulut savoir la première connue pour la patronne, la faisant froncer les sourcils. Pourtant, ça n'avait jamais été son style de traîner avec autant de singes.

« Mais oui ! » S'exclama la seconde. « Oh, allez ! Il faut aller lui parler si on veut être fixées ! Tu ne vas quand même pas me dire que tu es timide ? Ce ne serait pas ton genre.

– Ce n'est pas ça, » contredit l'autre, « tu te rends compte que si ce n'est pas elle, tu vas être de mauvaise humeur pendant toute la journée ?

– Hahi ! Absolument pas ! Mais regarde ! C'est exactement la même personne à part que ses cheveux sont bruns et coupés courts ! Hahi ! Tu n'arrives même pas à reconnaître ton propre ciel ?! »

Désormais certaine que les deux parlaient d'elle, le ciel se releva, cherchant d'où provenaient les voix. Après les avoir localisées, elle s'approcha doucement. Elle savait à qui elles appartenaient. Même si cela la surprenait qu'elles soient là et qu'elle ne les ait pas vu avant. Remarque, elle n'avait pas non plus reconnu Giotto, Asari et Alaude alors qu'ils fréquentaient la même école, jusqu'à il y a trois jours.

« Et si vous veniez à moi plutôt que de bavarder dans mon dos, non ? » Les interrompit Kyoko, dont les yeux brillaient maintenant d'orange. « Amy ? Celestia ? »

Les deux interpellées sursautèrent en même temps avant de fixer la nouvelle venue. Deux paires d'orbes, l'une jaune et l'autre rouge, s'illuminèrent d'un éclat propre aux réincarnations.

Un silence s'installa entre les trois tandis qu'autour d'elles, personne n'avait relevé, continuant de bavarder gaiement. Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de la rose. Devant elle se trouvait bien deux de ses gardiennes. Sa tempête et son soleil. Celestia et Amy. Les larmes montaient. Elles étaient l'exact réplique d'il y a quatre cents ans.

La première arborait des cheveux bruns remontés en queue de cheval haute. Mais un simple élastique venait les tenir et non un ruban rouge que G lui avait offert. Une mèche retombait sur le côté gauche de son visage, décalé derrière son oreille. À la place d'être de la même teinte que ses cheveux, ses yeux avaient pris une couleur rouge.

La seconde, pour sa part, avait relâché ses longs cheveux noirs qui descendaient jusqu'à sa poitrine, légèrement bouclés, contrairement à précédemment où ils étaient coupés au carré. D'après ses souvenirs, son soleil détestait les avoir longs, cela la gênait dans son travail et les combats. Et comme sa flamme, ses orbes s'éclairaient jaune.

Seulement, il s'agissait bien de ses gardiennes vivantes et en forme en face d'elle. Avant même que Kyoko ait pu dire quelque chose, Celestia la coupa.

« Neiva ! » S'exclama-t-elle en lui sautant dans les bras. « Je savais que c'était toi ! Tu ne pouvais qu'être là, desu… »

Le ciel eut un faible sourire en la serrant contre elle. Quelques secondes plus tard, des soubresauts prirent la tempête tandis que la patronne sentait son t-shirt se mouiller. Son soleil se contentait de rester à une certaine distance, ne voulant pas les interrompre.

Après tout, le jour de sa mort, seul Giotto en avait été témoin et à ce moment, il ne restait plus grand monde encore vivant. Seuls Mei, G, Celestia et Alaude. Alors elle savait très bien ce que sa gardienne avait ressenti en apprenant son décès. Amy était déjà morte à ce moment, partie dans les premiers.

« Je suis là maintenant…, ne t'inquiète pas… _ma tempête_… » murmura la jeune fille en faisant augmenter les pleurs de l'œillet.

Elle darda ses yeux sur sa gardienne restante et, avec un petit sourire, lui fit signe de s'approcher. Mal à l'aise, le soleil hésita quelques secondes avant de s'avancer. Et, sans lui laisser le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, la patronne l'attrapa.

Surprise dans un premier moment, l'autre ne put s'empêcher de pleurer, rejoignant sa camarade. Neiva sentit une larme rouler le long de sa joue tandis que ses orbes s'illuminèrent plus que jamais d'orange.

« Ma famille… »

* * *

_**La jeune femme poussa un profond soupir en regardant autour d'elle. Pourquoi sa mère insistait-elle toujours autant pour qu'elle l'accompagne à des bals sans intérêt ? Peut-être espérait-elle que sa fille trouve enfin celui qui sera considéré comme son futur mari. Aucune chance pour le moment et dans de pareils endroits.**_

_**Alors que Neiva repoussait les bords de sa robe bleue, ses yeux tombèrent sur une fille qui semblait avoir le même âge qu'elle et qui, aux vues de sa tête, ne se plaisait pas à la fête. Sa moue renfrognée fit sourire le ciel lorsqu'un homme plutôt charmant lui proposa une danse. Chose qu'elle refusa avec un petit geste, l'envoyant balader.**_

_**Clairement, elle eut envie d'aller vers elle. Profitant du temps qu'elle mit à la rejoindre, Neiva la détailla. Ses longs cheveux bruns retombaient sur son épaule gauche, noués ensemble par une ficelle noire. Pour l'occasion, elle portait un corset de même couleur mettant en avant ses jolies formes, le tout accompagné d'une jupe aux motifs floraux pourpre et sombre lui allant jusqu'aux pieds. Ses orbes marrons aux teintes rouges déviaient d'un endroit à un autre dans la salle.**_

_**« Excuse-moi, tu t'ennuies ? » Lui demanda le ciel.**_

_**L'autre sursauta avant de poser ses yeux sur la rose, le choc se lisant que son visage.**_

_**« Hahi ! » S'exclama-t-elle. « Qui te dit que je m'ennuie ? Et d'abord, qui es-tu ? Je ne t'ai jamais vue auparavant !**_

– _**Je suis Neiva di Piuma. » Se présenta-t-elle avec un large sourire. « Et toi ?**_

– _**Oh ! La célèbre famille d'aristocrate, je ne pensais pas que j'en verrai un jour. Sinon, enchantée ! Je suis Celestia Scatola, petite-fille de Diego Scatola, chef des armées de Ferdinand Ier de Médicis. » Enchaîna la future tempête Fiore.**_

* * *

_**« Où suis-je ? » Demanda à voix haute Neiva en regardant autour d'elle, cherchant à se repérer. « Je dois rejoindre Elena, mais à première vue, j'ai réussi à me perdre. »**_

_**L'une des choses pour lesquelles elle se révélait être très peu douée était l'orientation. D'habitude, une ou plusieurs personnes l'accompagnaient pour lui éviter de se tromper de chemin. Seulement, quand elle se retrouvait toute seule dans un lieu inconnu, se rendre au bon endroit était tout simplement impossible. Elle n'avait aucun sens de l'orientation et à cet instant précis, cela se confirmait tandis qu'elle tournait au coin de la rue.**_

_**Des éclats de voix venaient d'attirer son attention. Cela ressemblait à une dispute. S'arrêtant au bon moment, elle s'évita de se prendre un homme plutôt âgé dedans. Son nez saignait abondement tandis que ses yeux ne quittaient à aucun moment la responsable de cela.**_

_**Les yeux de Neiva s'agrandirent. Une jeune femme dont l'âge semblait tourner autour de vingt ans se tenait devant un groupe de jeunes enfants. D'après leurs habits sales et déchirés, elle en conclut qu'il s'agissait d'orphelins. Mais celle qui les protégeait l'intéressait plus. Habillée d'une simple tunique noire lui arrivant un peu au-dessus des chevilles avec attachée autour de sa taille une ficelle blanche, elle portait en plus une guimpe, une coiffe de même couleur entourant sa tête et descendant sur les épaules, couvrant le cou et la poitrine. Pour compléter le tout, un crucifix sur une chaîne lui servait de collier. Aucune mèche de cheveux ne venait dépasser sur son visage fin. Ses yeux verts tirant sur le jaune brillaient de rage en fixant les deux brutes devant elle. Et bien que ses habits cachassent son corps, il n'en restait pas moins qu'elle avait de très jolies formes pour une religieuse. Même si la Fiore n'avait jamais vu de sœur user de la violence.**_

_**Au lieu de la dévisager, la nouvelle venue tenta de comprendre la situation pendant que la moniale assénait un puissant coup de poing dans la mâchoire du deuxième homme, l'envoyant rejoindre le premier, non loin de la future patronne. À première vue, les deux avaient voulu s'en prendre aux enfants, mais la religieuse n'avait pas laissé passer, les attaquant. Et ses coups se révélaient être extrêmement puissants puisqu'un crac s'était fait entendre.**_

_**La première brute se releva tant bien que mal pendant que son compagnon essayait de ne pas hurler de douleur.**_

_**« Dommage pour toi que je connaisse quelqu'un qui m'ait appris la boxe. » Leur apprit-elle avec un regard noir. « Maintenant, va voir ailleurs si j'y suis, le singe. »**_

_**Le plus jeune hocha vigoureusement la tête tandis que l'autre la fusillait des yeux. Pourtant, aucun des deux ne bougea de l'endroit où la jeune femme les avait envoyés.**_

_**Voyant qu'ils ne comptaient plus rien faire, la sœur poussa un soupir avant de leur tourner le dos pour se diriger vers les enfants, dont la plupart pleuraient. À ce moment, le premier, à peu près valide, se précipita pour se venger, le poing tendu. La jeune femme se retourna trop tard.**_

_**Toutefois, un rideau de cheveux roux lui bloqua la vue, la forçant à s'arrêter. Neiva, la jambe levée, avait renvoyé l'homme dans le mur dans un puissant coup de pied. Comme cela, il ne viendra pas l'assaut une nouvelle fois.**_

_**« Désolée d'interrompre la fête, mais un gentleman ne s'abaisserait pas à attaquer une femme dans le dos, lâche. »**_

_**Après avoir vérifié que les deux bandits étaient bien partis, la rose se tourna vers la sœur qui réconfortait les enfants tant bien que mal. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage tandis qu'elle s'approchait. S'abaissant au niveau d'une petite fille dont les larmes ne se tarissaient pas, elle lui caressa la tête.**_

_**« Chut, ne t'inquiète pas, ils sont partis maintenant, ils ne pourront plus te faire de mal. Sèche tes larmes, tu es une grande fille. »**_

_**La plus jeune releva la tête**_

_**« Tu vois ? Tu ne te sens pas mieux maintenant ? »**_

_**Elle hocha vigoureusement la tête, un sourire apparaissant sur son visage. Elle se frotta les yeux, voulant effacer toutes traces de ses pleurs.**_

_**« Oui ! » S'exclama-t-elle. « Merci, madame l'inconnue !**_

– _**Mais de rien. » Lui sourit le ciel. « Mais je n'ai que seize ans… »**_

_**Ne lui laissant pas le temps de finir, la jeune s'enfuit vers les autres enfants dont les larmes s'arrêtaient de couler. Voyant qu'elle les réconfortait comme une grande sœur, Neiva se releva. Ses yeux tombèrent sur la nonne qui venait vers elle.**_

_**« Merci beaucoup mademoiselle, vous n'aviez pas à nous aider mais…**_

– _**Ne t'inquiète pas, ces hommes n'ont pas respecté l'une des bases d'un combat à la loyale, aucune attaque dans le dos. Et puis, je n'aime pas ceux qui s'en prennent aux plus faibles. »**_

_**Un petit rire se fit entendre de la part de la religieuse, faisant relever un sourcil à la nouvelle venue.**_

_**« Si seulement tout le monde pensait comme vous, on pourrait enfin vivre tranquillement. Sinon, je suis Amy, une sœur dans cette petite église. » Se présenta-t-elle.**_

_**« Et je suis Neiva Pi… di Fiore. » Dit à son tour la rose utilisant le nom de sa nouvelle famille.**_

* * *

« Venez ! Dépêchez-vous ! » Les pressa Kyoko.

Dès que le cours de sport s'était terminé, la rose avait sprinté pour se changer, insistant pour que ses amies fassent de même. Et une fois prêtes, elle les traîna en direction du toit où l'attendaient toutes les autres réincarnations. Elle rit doucement en imaginant la tête qu'elles feraient en les voyant.

D'ailleurs, elle ne perdit pas son temps quand les deux l'eurent rejointe, se demandant pourquoi leur patronne voulait à ce point se dépêcher.

Et d'un coup de pied, elle ouvrit la porte violemment. Pourtant, ce geste ne surprit pas les personnes déjà présentes, occupées soit à se battre, soit à regarder. En apercevant son ancien mari, elle l'appela avec un grand sourire tout en s'avançant.

« Giotto ! Regarde qui j'ai trouvé ! »

L'interpellé se retourna vers elle, laissant Ryohei et Kyoya se battre alors que précédemment, il tentait de les calmer du mieux qu'il pouvait. Son regard s'adoucit quand ses yeux devenus orange se posèrent sur les deux filles. Ceux des gardiennes s'illuminèrent à leur tour de rouge et de jaune. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elles ne revenaient pas de leurs présences, la bouche ouverte.

« Salut, Amy et Celestia ! Comment ça va ? » Leur demanda-t-il quand il fut près d'elles.

Derrière lui, les bruits de bagarre résonnèrent à ne plus s'arrêter, ne semblant pas gêner le ciel. Takeshi essayait d'arrêter les deux autres, sans succès. L'affrontement commençait à devenir de plus en plus violent.

De son côté, la Fiore irradiait d'une telle joie que le combat ne la dérangeait pas. À la place, elle fit de grand geste vers son frère, un sourire toujours collé sur son visage.

« Onii-chan ! Kyoya-kun ! Takeshi-kun ! Regardez qui j'ai trouvé ! »

Ses cris se perdirent entre les coups des adversaires. Aucun des garçons ne releva la présence de trois nouvelles personnes.

Seulement, alors que Kyoya revenait à la charge pour asséner un coup à Ryohei, il sentit une intention de tuer qui le fit se stopper dans son élan. Ce ne fut pas le cas du soleil qui continua sa course. Le nuage, s'apercevant enfin des deux réincarnations, se décala légèrement.

Soudain, surprenant Knuckle qui ne s'y attendait pas, il se prit un coup de poing. Il eut juste le temps de reculer légèrement pour ne pas avoir la mâchoire brisée. Mais, cela lui rappela un souvenir. Une sœur qui lui avait donné exactement le même coup et avec qui il…

« AMY ?! » S'écria-t-il quand ses yeux se posèrent sur ceux de son ancienne petite-amie.

Sans se soucier des larmes qui commençaient à monter, elle le frappa une nouvelle fois, au sommet de la tête, le faisant se rétracter sous la douleur. Ses compagnons se contentèrent de regarder la scène, sachant très bien ce qu'il s'était passé entre les deux.

Le prêtre finit par relever ses orbes de même couleur que ceux de la sœur, jaunes. Les larmes perlaient le long de ses joues. Toutefois, elle ne fit aucun geste pour les arrêter.

« Ne meure pas en même temps que moi la prochaine fois. » Marmonna Amy en boudant.

« J'essayerai de m'en rappeler à l'extrême. » Lui sourit Knuckle en se frottant la tête où elle l'avait frappé.

Un petit silence s'installa entre toutes les réincarnations, toutes se rappelant leur mort et celle de l'être aimé. Certains avaient eu la chance de ne pas la voir, tandis que d'autres serraient le poing, se souvenant de leur faiblesse à ce moment-là. Seule une personne ne semblait pas concernée par cela.

« Moi, c'était plus simple, on est mort ensemble avec G… » Leur apprit Celestia sur le côté, avant de regarder autour d'elle. « D'ailleurs, quelqu'un sait s'il s'est réincarné ? »

Sa question fut accueillie pas des visages sombres. Il ne fallait pas oublier que la moitié des familles manquait toujours à l'appel. Enfin, seulement quelques jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que Tsuna avait croisé Kyoya.

« G, Mei, Lampo, Sakura, Elena, Lola et… Daemon ne sont toujours pas là. » Énonça Giotto en comptant sur ses doigts. « Soit quatre Fiore et trois Vongola des premières générations. Mais mon Hyper Intuition me dit qu'ils se sont aussi réincarnés.

– Y a plutôt intérêt ! » S'exclama Haru.

* * *

_Comment fini en beauté ! Oui, j'ai fait du deux en un ! Soit deux perso en un chapitre ! (c'est surtout mon excuse pour les chapitres à venir...) mais chut ! Ce sera la surprise ! Pour le moment, essayer de deviner qui sera le prochain ! Un indice : ... en fait, c'est tellement logique que je me demande pourquoi il y aurait besoin d'indice ! Je peux juste dire qu'on va enfin le voir ! ;-)_

_En tout cas, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, le chapitre suivant arrive la semaine prochaine (même si je pense qu'il sera publier en fin de semaine...) Bref ! J'ai ma couture à faire et des chapitres à écrire (les Numbers...), donc, n'hésitez pas à suivre, à favoriser ou même à me laissez une review ! Je sais que c'est redondant à force, mais avec ces petites actions, vous me donnez l'envie de continuer !_

_Je vous dis à une prochaine mes chers petits bonbons !_

_Sylosse_


	7. Chapiter 6 : Un soleil sadique

_Bonjour à tout le monde ! (et encore désolée de mon retard ! Mais je ne suis rentré que lundi soir, j'ai eu la flemme mardi et aujourd'hui, après avoir fini le nettoyage de printemps (qui a inventé cela ?!) j'ai (enfin !) trouvé le courage de poster la suite ! (mais ne vous inquiétez pas ! La suite sortira bien dimanche ! (faut vraiment que j'arrête de dire ça...))_

_Vous savez, je suis toujours surprise quand je regarde le nombre de personnes qui suivent cette histoire et la favorisent. Vous ne pouvez pas me rendre plus heureuse ! Alors merci à **Asunaforever3**, **Coton-de-Loup**, **Enelica**, **Lesmeal**, **Liske**, **RedBloodAlice**, **SkySora-R27**, **Syt the Evil Angel**, **night dark angel**, **rosa2003felicity**, **zorchide**, **Biscotine**, **Kalane**, **Kinitori Natsumi**, **Nympha-san**, **Tsuki Banritt**, **Walarisse**, **Zeaphir**, **kedy ichyo**, **mirty love**, **misa2** et **tamarahc** !_

_Un grand merci à **Zeaphir** qui corrige chacun de mes chapitres ! Grâce à elle, il n'y a pas de faute qui se baladent ! Et aussi pour ta review !_

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

_Disclaimers : KHR ne m'appartient pas (attendez ! J'ai entendu un bruit !)_

* * *

Parler : japonais

_"Parler"_ : italien

_Parler_ : pensées

**_Parler_** : souvenir (chose qu'il n'y a pas dans ce chapitre !)

Chapitre 6

Un soleil sadique

_En Italie,_

À une heure tardive où plus personne n'osait s'aventurer dans les rues, la porte d'un bar connu des membres de la célèbre famille mafieuse, les Vongola, s'ouvrit. Les hommes présents ne se retournèrent pas. Tous savaient très bien qui venait d'entrer. Les fumées de cigarettes assaillirent le nouveau venu, mais il s'en moqua. L'un des mafieux prit la parole.

« _On dirait que le parrain a de nouveau convoqué Reborn._ »

Sans porter un regard derrière lui, il fit tourner le contenu de son verre. Une énorme cicatrice tailladait son visage au niveau de la joue, en forme de croix.

« _Où est-ce qu'il va l'envoyer cette fois ? À Rome ? À Venise ?_ » Demanda un autre.

Toujours resté sur le seuil de la porte, le nouveau venu, dont les yeux étaient cachés par son fédora où reposait un caméléon, ne releva pas ses orbes sur ses « collègues ».

« _Non, au Japon._ »

Sa réponse eut l'effet d'une bombe atomique parmi les mafieux. Chacun tourna vivement la tête vers le dénommé Reborn, l'air choqué. S'il allait au Japon, alors…

« _Quoi ?!_

– _Le boss s'est déjà décidé ?!_ » S'exclama celui à la cicatrice.

Non surpris par leur réaction, celui qui ressemblait à un bébé au vu de sa taille continua tranquillement.

« _J'ai l'impression que ce voyage va être long._ »

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, la valise faite et prêt pour le départ, Reborn grogna en lisant le rapport d'Iemitsu sur son fils. Ce baka ne faisait que des éloges ! En quoi être maladroit pouvait être une qualité ?! Surtout pour un futur parrain de la mafia !

Après quelques respirations, il finit par reprendre son calme sans que le papier n'ait trop pris. Juste légèrement froissé. Et tandis qu'il se versait une nouvelle tasse de café, ses yeux se posèrent une nouvelle fois sur la description de Tsuna.

* * *

Nom : Sawada

Prénom : Tsuna

Âge : 16 ans

Statut : civil (ne sait rien sur la mafia !) / lycéen

Qualités : gentil, adorable, mignon, sans défense, bien élevé, intelligent, plaisant, aimable, agréable, délicat, mimi, attrayant, délicieux, charmant, merveilleux, incomparable, divin, attachant, fascinant, charmeur, joli, accueillant, doux, souriant, gai, rieur, maladroit, peureux, en un seul mot : PARFAIT !

(Reborn se demanda à cet instant si Iemitsu n'avait pas sorti le dictionnaire des synonymes pour remplir cette ligne) (NDA : chose que l'auteur a réellement fait !)

Défaut : mon mignon petit thon n'a aucun défaut ! Cette case devrait ne pas exister pour lui !

* * *

Le tueur à gage se retint à nouveau pour ne pas envoyer sa tasse dans le mur ou de tirer sur la première personne qu'il verrait. Comment un imbécile pareil avait réussi à devenir chef du CEDEF ? C'était à se demander s'il faisait bien partie de la descendance du célèbre Giotto di Vongola, le premier patron de la famille et son créateur. Qui avait déjà fichu cet imbécile à son poste ?! Ah oui, Nono… le neuvième parrain.

Ce dernier se faisait vieux et n'avait plus aucun successeur. Tous morts. Ses trois fils. Même s'il ne restait que Xanxus – son fils adoptif – beaucoup de mafieux se méfiaient du jeune homme après sa sortie de son emprisonnement dans la glace de neuf ans. Depuis, il passait le plus clair de son temps dans la salle des tableaux à observer les premiers patrons. Surtout Primo.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de lui, aucun de ses successeurs n'avait encore réussi à égaler sa puissance. Un patron de légende. Qui perdit la vie beaucoup trop tôt au cours d'une guerre qui resta dans les annales de la famille puisque toute la première génération avait péri ainsi que quelques autres personnes. Certains se posaient même la question de ce que seraient devenus les Vongola s'il avait vécu plus longtemps. Peut-être auraient-ils continué en restant un groupe d'autodéfense et non devenir tout de suite une famille mafieuse.

Enfin… Pour le moment, l'Arcobaleno devait aller au Japon pour entraîner celui qui prendrait la suite du neuvième. Un jeune garçon innocent d'à peine seize ans qui allait se retrouver plongé dans ce monde. Ce n'était pas comme s'il savait la moindre chose sur la mafia.

Mais en tout cas, avec un petit sourire sur le visage et oubliant tout ce qu'avait pu dire Iemitsu sur son fils, il sentait qu'il allait prendre plaisir à le tort- à lui apprendre tout ce qui faut savoir pour être un bon patron. Au pire, une arme pointée sur le crâne résolvait toujours tous les problèmes

« _Et puis, je ne suis pas Reborn, le meilleur hitman au monde, pour rien._ »

* * *

De l'autre côté de la Terre, Tsuna éternua, tout en sentant un frisson lui parcourir le dos. Un coup d'œil à droite puis à gauche lui indiqua qu'il n'y avait personne. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de se dire qu'il allait se passer quelque chose.

Kyoko pencha la tête sur le côté, remarquant que son petit-ami regardait autour de lui, l'air inquiet. Mais elle ne sentait personne. Ils étaient les seuls dans la rue.

« Que se passe-t-il, Tsu-kun ? » Voulut-elle savoir en lui prenant la main.

Jetant un dernier regard par-dessus son épaule, le jeune homme posa ses orbes bruns sur celle qu'il aimait. Il poussa un soupir tout en continuant de marcher en direction du lycée.

Depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés il y a neuf ans, il avait bien changé. Ses cheveux chocolat demeuraient toujours aussi impossibles à coiffer et se dressaient sur sa tête. Il ressemblait maintenant à la copie conforme de son propre ancêtre/lui-même il y a quatre cents ans. Seule la couleur changeait légèrement. Ses yeux brillaient de temps en temps d'orange. Bien que ses camarades le prissent pour un faible, à force d'entraînements avec ses anciens gardiens, son corps avait retrouvé la majorité de sa condition physique. Peut-être qu'un entraînement encore plus intensif lui ferait du bien. Comme si Alaude n'était pas si exigeant que cela.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, juste quelqu'un qui parle de moi. » La rassura la réincarnation avec un petit sourire.

Ce n'était pas pour autant que cela rassura la jeune femme. De sa main libre, elle rejeta ses longs cheveux en arrière. Habitude qu'elle faisait régulièrement quand elle devenait sérieuse ou avant le début d'un combat.

D'ailleurs, d'un rapide mouvement de pied, elle pivota pour lui faire face, une moue sur le visage. Tsuna dut s'arrêter. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent en orange tandis qu'une lueur de malice les remplissait, ce qui ne disait rien de bon au jeune homme. Et il avait raison. Sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de comprendre, il sentit une pression sur ses lèvres. Il poussa mentalement un soupir avant d'approfondir le baiser. Elle savait très bien que quand elle faisait cela, il ne pouvait pas lui résister.

Quand ils se séparèrent, elle lui adressa un sourire auquel il répondit par le sien.

« Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, Giotto. » Réclama-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

Devant ses yeux de chiot battu, il finit par abdiquer rapidement. Si ses gardiens le trouvaient têtu, sa femme le battait et de loin. Personne ne pouvait rien lui refuser. Surtout pas son mari.

« Mon Hyper Intuition me signale qu'il faut que je commence à faire attention, les ennuis vont arriver et une personne parlait de moi avec des plans tordus pour moi. J'espère que ce n'est pas Mochida et sa bande… » Murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Seulement, Neiva l'avait très bien entendu. Une expression triste remplaça son sérieux pendant sur ses orbes redevaient bruns.

« Je n'aime pas te voir jouer le maladroit de service et punching-ball pour ces brutes, tu vaux bien que mieux que ça, Giotto. » Lui apprit-elle.

« Je le sais très bien. » Sourit faiblement le jeune homme en la serrant contre lui. « Mais pour des raisons de sécurité, il le faut. Allez, dépêche-toi, sinon les gens vont se poser des questions.

– Je sais… »

Un dernier baiser avant que Kyoko ne se sépare de son petit-ami et ne continue sa route, un faux sourire au visage. Toutefois, quiconque la connaissait bien verrait que ses yeux reflétaient de la douleur et de la tristesse.

Du côté du jeune homme, il attendit encore un moment, les yeux en l'air. Poussant un soupir, il entendit clairement la sonnerie retentir. À présent, il devait entrer dans son rôle, bien que cela ne lui plaise pas.

« Allez, c'est reparti… » Murmura-t-il pour lui-même en réajustant son sac sur son épaule. « Je ne pense pas que ça posera problème à Alaude si je sèche après le déjeuner. »

Avec une grimace, il s'avança dans la rue.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire, Hyper Intuition ?_ se demanda-t-il.

* * *

Comme il l'avait prédit, sa journée fut catastrophique. Après son retard (prévu), les moqueries de ses camarades et le cours de sport humiliant, Tsuna rentra chez lui. Et dire qu'à cet âge, il y a quatre cents ans, il recrutait ses gardiens avec son meilleur ami, G.

Son poing se serra en pensant qu'en neuf ans, il n'avait pu trouver aucun autre de ses gardiens. G, Lampo et Daemon manquaient toujours à l'appel. Sa tempête, sa foudre et sa brume. Ou étaient-ils ?

De même pour Neiva dont Elena, Sakura, Mei et Lola n'avaient pas donné signe de vie. Les premières générations n'étaient pas complètes avec sept gardiens absents.

Il allait devoir les chercher rapidement. Son Hyper Intuition s'affolait toujours quand il pensait aux Somaro. Que voulait-elle lui dire ? En tout cas, la présence de tous ses gardiens le rassurerait sur le fait que tous s'étaient réincarnés à cette époque.

Néanmoins, il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'endroits sur Terre où ils pourraient être. Seulement un s'il ne s'agissait pas du Japon. En Italie. Sa patrie d'origine, où il était né et où il avait péri. Quoi de mieux pour se rappeler de bons souvenirs ?

Enfin, le pays faisait 301 336 km² pour environ 60 483 973 habitants. Alors les retrouver parmi toute cette foule se révélait chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin.

Giotto poussa un soupir. Ses gardiens lui posaient toujours des problèmes. Quand ils ne lui créaient pas de la paperasse, ils manquaient à l'appel. C'était peut-être pour cela qu'il les aimait autant. Car, après tout, il s'agissait de sa famille. Les seuls à l'avoir accepté dans ce monde où les plus forts régnaient. Ceux qui l'avaient de l'obscurité qui le hantait et qui le hantera toujours quand ils ne seront pas tous à ses côtés.

* * *

Le jeune homme s'assit confortablement par terre avec son thé. Depuis que Neiva lui en avait fait goûter, il appréciait cette douce saveur. Même si elle n'égalait pas celle d'un bon café. La seule bonne chose quand il devait faire ses papiers.

Un livre à la main, il commença tranquillement sa lecture sur le dix-huitième siècle en Europe. Les pages défilaient sous ses yeux et les mots italiens lui racontaient les évènements passés. Bien qu'il fût élevé en tant que japonais, il continuait de préférer l'italien à sa langue maintenant maternelle. Mais il ne remercierait jamais assez Asari pour lui avoir donné des cours dans sa précédente vie. Sauf que, quatre siècles plus tard, les kanjis avaient évolué, pour son plus grand malheur.

Heureusement qu'internet existait et qu'en un clic, il pouvait se procurer un nombre incroyable d'objets impossibles à trouver à Namimori. Il lui avait fallu un certain nombre d'années pour parvenir à comprendre comment fonctionnait un ordinateur ou tout simplement la télévision. La technologie l'effrayait. Il finit par admettre que le monde progressait, d'une manière rapide pour le moins.

Et voilà comment il se retrouvait avec un livre italien dans les mains pour son plus grand bonheur. Et il fut tellement concentré dans sa lecture qu'il n'entendit pas sa mère le disputer pour manquer les cours tandis qu'elle montait les escaliers.

« Je ne te dis même plus que tu pourrais aller dans une grande université. » Continua-t-elle en entrant dans sa chambre.

Surpris et coupé en plein milieu de sa phrase, Tsuna sursauta. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la femme qui se tenait sur le seuil de sa porte, les mains sur les hanches.

« Ne rentre pas sans frapper ! » S'exclama-t-il en adoptant sa figure de Tsunaze.

« On dirait que tu passes ta vie à t'ennuyer ou à t'amuser, sans vraiment t'en faire de rien. Ce que je voudrais, c'est que tu vives ta vie comme si c'était la dernière, en pensant « que la vie est fantastique !» », ajouta-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Pourtant, sur le visage de son fils, ce ne fut qu'une grimace qui apparut. Si seulement elle savait la vérité…

« Sois gentille de ne pas dire des choses comme ça en public, tu me fous la honte. » Soupira le jeune homme sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer.

« Euh… » Commença-t-elle avant de se rappeler d'une information primordiale. « Tsuna, mon poussin… aujourd'hui, un prof va venir te donner des cours particuliers. »

L'Hyper Intuition de Giotto se remit en route en entendant ces mots. Elle lui hurlait que quelque chose d'important allait en découler, et pas des plus joyeux. Dans un coin de sa tête, il espérait que cela ait un rapport avec les Vongola.

Pourquoi sentait-il que ce tutorat ne lui apporterait que des malheurs ?

« Un prof particulier ?!

– Il y avait un prospectus intéressant dans la boîte aux lettres. »

Toute contente, elle sortit de sa poche une feuille de papier avant de commencer à la lire à haute voix.

« « Je ferai de votre enfant le leader de la nouvelle génération. Toutes matières et toutes classes acceptées. Signé : Reborn. » C'est chou nan ? Je n'ai jamais vu un slogan pareil !

– Ça craint à mort, ouais !

– C'est sûrement un professeur d'une pédagogie et d'une influence supérieure. » Tenta de le convaincre sa mère. « J'aurais bien aimé avoir un professeur comme ça !

– Arrête ton char, » la coupa Tsuna, assez énervé, « il est hors de question que je suive des cours particuliers ! Quoi que tu aies fait, ce n'est pas la peine ! »

Décidément, il n'aimait pas que les parents prennent des décisions à la place des enfants. Bien qu'ils dussent suivre l'autorité parentale jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient en âge de pouvoir se débrouiller seuls, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il avait toujours eu des problèmes avec cela. Surtout sachant de quel genre de famille il venait.

« Ciaossu ! » Les salua une voix inconnue en coupant court aux pensées du lycéen.

La mère et le fils dirigèrent ensemble leur regard par terre. Là, debout dans toute sa splendeur, se tenait un bébé. Il semblait qu'il ne devait avoir qu'un ou deux ans. Toutefois, comparé aux personnes de cet âge, il portait un costume d'homme d'affaire avec une chemise jaune, une cravate et de chaussures si lustrées que Tsuna pouvait se voir dedans. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui l'intéressait. Autour de son coup, une tétine soleil brillait faiblement. Un fédora noir avec une rayure orange reposait sur sa tête accompagnée d'un lézard.

Giotto avala difficilement sa salive. Il venait seulement de sentir sa présence alors qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué avant. Ses doigts tremblèrent légèrement quand ses orbes tombèrent sur la tétine jaune. Un Arcobaleno. Ou, autrement dit, un adulte coincé dans le corps d'un enfant. Surtout que son aura de tueur ne lui apportait pas confiance. Chekmate… qu'avait-il encore fait ?

Ses deux pupilles se posèrent sur l'adolescent, qui avait l'impression qu'il le sondait de l'intérieur. Mais le pire était ses mots suivants, qui firent blêmir la réincarnation.

« J'ai trois heures d'avance, mais il ne s'agit pas d'un élève ordinaire.

– Mon petit… où sont tes parents ? » Demanda Nana, ne se souciant pas de comment il était entré.

« Je suis Reborn, professeur particulier. »

Et tandis que la femme au foyer étouffait un « oh mon Dieu », Primo dévisagea le nouveau venu, l'air bouche bée. D'accord… ses oreilles entendaient-elles bien ou y avait-il un problème ? L'Arcobaleno venait-il bien de se présenter comme étant son professeur particulier ?

« Q… quoi ?! » Réussit à articuler l'ancien patron.

Cependant, avant même de pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit, quelque chose le propulsa au sol. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il sentit le sol dur sous son dos qu'il releva que Reborn venait de lui donner un coup de pied dans l'estomac. Il lâcha un cri plus de surprise que de douleur. Les entraînements avec Alaude, Asari, Knuckle, Neiva, Amy et Celestia avaient le mérite d'avoir renforcé sa tolérance à la douleur.

« Très bien, commençons maintenant. » Annonça le bébé tandis que Nana ouvrait les yeux de surprise. « C'est ta chambre ? »

Le temps que le lycéen parvienne à s'asseoir, sa mère n'était nulle part dans la pièce, sûrement retournée dans la cuisine. Ce qui le laissait seul avec le nouveau venu et ne lui apporta aucunement confiance. Un coup d'œil sur Reborn lui apprit qu'il ne se trouvait plus près de son lit, mais juste devant lui.

À l'instant où il le repéra, l'Arcobaleno lui attrapa la cravate et le balança une nouvelle fois au sol aussi violemment, le surprenant au passage.

« Aïe ! » Gémit le pauvre Tsuna, malmené dans tous les sens. « Mais il est taré ce gosse !

– Il faut bien passer par là, » fit le bébé sans changer de ton ni ne relever l'insulte, « car en réalité, je suis un tueur à gages. »

Soudain, il sortit d'une valise, qu'il avait déjà posée dans la pièce, un fusil complet qu'il monta en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut pour le dire. L'arme dans les mains, il annonça la raison qui le poussait à être dans cette maison.

« Et ma vraie mission est de faire de toi un parrain de la mafia. »

Celle-là, il ne l'avait pas vu venir. Voilà pourquoi il ne le sentait pas depuis le début, ce tutorat. Qui lui avait fichu un tueur à gage sadique ?!

* * *

_En Italie,_

Devant sa pile de papier non fait, Nono éternua pendant que son bras droit, Coyote, lui envoyait un regard interrogateur.

* * *

_C'est sur cette chute que le chapitre se finit ! Maintenant que Reborn est dans la place, les petites réincarnations ne pourront plus faire ce qu'elles veulent devant lui ! (ah bah ! Je l'attendais ce perso ! (perso préféré !)) alors que vont faire Giotto et ses amis pour éviter que le bébé ne se pose trop de questions ? Mmh... à suivre !_

_En tout cas, cette fois, la suite arrive bien dimanche ! (qu'est-ce que j'ai prévu dimanche ? Mmh... rien ? Parfait !)_

_Pour ma part, pour le moment, je vous dire bonne nuit mes chers petits bonbons ! Et à dimanche ! (si je ne suis pas en retard...)_

_Sylosse_


	8. Chapter 7 : Un combat plein de surprises

_Je suis dans les temps ! (ça change de la semaine dernière...) Mais bon ! Comme promis voilà le chapitre suivant ! Pour la petite explication, je voulais d'abord intégrer ce passage au chapitre avant, mais, comme il était déjà assez volumineux, je me suis dit que j'allais faire le combat en un chapitre. Et puis, cela rend bien !_

_Merci beaucoup à **Asunaforever3**, **Coton-de-Loup**, **Enelica**, , **Lesmeal**, **Liske**, **PetiteClover**, **RedBloodAlice**, **SkySora-R27**, **Syt the Evil Angel**, **night dark angel**, **rosa2003felicity**, **zorchide**, **Biscotine**, **Kalane**, **Kinitori Natsumi**, **Nympha-san**, **Tsuki Banritt**, **Walarisse**, **Zeaphir**, **kedy ichyo**, **mirty love**, **misa2** et **tamarahc** de favoriser et de suivre cette histoire !_

_Merci à **Zeaphir** et **PetiteClover** pour leur review ! (et **Zeaphir**, un grand merci pour la correction ! Les fautes ne se baladent plus grâce à elle !)_

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

_Disclaimers : KHR ne m'appartient pas ("regarde un peu plus loin et voit la Varia" AAAAAAh !)_

* * *

Parler : japonais

_Parler_ : pensées

_"Parler"_ : italien

Chapitre 7

Un combat plein de surprises

Giotto poussa un soupir tout en posant ses orbes orange sur son désormais tuteur qui dormait tranquillement sur son lit. Il pouvait dire qu'il ne se gênait pas. Une grimace apparut sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il attrapait son portable. Reborn commençait déjà à l'énerver. Et énerver un patron Vongola sonnait comme une catastrophe naturelle dans la tête des mafieux. Surtout s'il s'agissait de Primo, alias le plus pacifique de tous.

Une fois qu'il fut assuré d'avoir envoyé un message à Neiva, Asari, Knuckle et Alaude, il s'allongea sur le futon prévu à l'origine pour le nouveau venu. Désormais, plus rien ne serait comme avant et ils devraient faire encore plus attention.

Sur ces pensées, il sombra dans un profond sommeil. Dans son rêve, il se voyait à la tête des Vongola il y a quatre cents ans, entouré de sa femme, de ses gardiens, de leurs compagnes, des Shimon et de tous les membres de Vongola, dont Ricardo…

* * *

Le tueur à gages se releva pour tourner la tête vers son élève. Celui-ci ne le releva pas, étant complètement endormi. Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Quelque chose clochait. Depuis qu'il était arrivé et présenté au jeune homme, il lui avait semblé que toutes ses réactions étaient amplifiées et totalement fausses. Comme s'il cachait un secret qui ne devait pas être découvert. Et cela agaçait l'Arcobaleno. Personne ne lui dissimulait quelque chose. Il ferait tout pour découvrir la vérité sur son élève, quitte à user de la force.

* * *

Décidément, son Hyper Intuition lui avait bien dit de se méfier de son professeur particulier, mais il ne pensait pas à ce point ! En plus de dormir dans son lit, le bébé avait eu l'excellente idée de poser dans tous ses alentours des pièges. Et le matin, il le réveillait à coup de marteau de dix tonnes. Il y avait une limite à tout et l'Arcobaleno s'en moquait largement. Ce sera quoi la prochaine fois ? À coup d'électricité ?

Maintenant, il voulait aller rapidement à l'école pour voir ses amis. La seule chose positive de la journée.

« Et d'abord, pourquoi tu me colles comme ça ?! T'es pas à la crèche ?! » S'écria Tsuna en remarquant l'Arcobaleno à ses côtés sur le muret.

Mais pour Reborn, son élève l'avait remarqué depuis un moment. Il venait simplement de daigner à en faire la remarque, chose à laquelle il plissa les yeux.

« Les tueurs à gages ne vont pas à la crèche.

– Pourtant, tu devrais, avec ton histoire gamine de tueur à gages. » Fit sarcastiquement le jeune homme.

Soudain, Tsuna s'écarta légèrement, attirant l'attention du bébé sur la raison. Celle-ci se présenta sous la forme d'une adolescente du même âge. Ses longs cheveux bruns retombaient en cascade dans son dos jusqu'à ses reins. Deux orbes bruns tombèrent sur le nouveau venu avant qu'un sourire illumine son visage. Même lui devait admettre qu'elle était plutôt belle. Ses formes aux bons endroits faisaient retourner de nombreux hommes sur son passage. De plus, il y avait une sorte de charme que seules quelques personnes possédaient dans le monde. Et, étrangement, il ne s'agissait que de ciels…

En dehors de cela, rien ne surprit l'Arcobaleno dans son physique. Pourtant, il devait bien reconnaître qu'elle ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à la première patronne Fiore, Neiva.

« Ohh ! Qu'est-ce qu'il est mignon ! » S'exclama-t-elle en se mettant à la hauteur de Reborn.

« Ciaossu !

– Petit, pourquoi tu portes un costume ? » Lui demanda la jeune femme.

« Parce que je suis de la mafia. »

Sur le côté, Giotto se retint de faire un face-palm. Qui lui avait déjà fichu un pareil tuteur ? (Nouvel éternuement de la part de Nono.) Parce que, niveau discrétion, il fallait revoir. Normalement, aucun mafieux ne crierait dans la rue qu'il fait partie de la mafia. Mais il semblerait que cette règle ne s'appliquait pas au soleil.

« Ha ha ! Ça te va très bien ! »

Son rire sonnait si merveilleux aux oreilles de la réincarnation. Depuis qu'il l'avait vu mourir sous ses yeux, il profitait de sa présence. Et son rire fut l'une des choses qui le hanta peu après sa mort, complètement effondré de ne pas avoir réussi à la sauver à temps.

Avec cela, elle se releva. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Tsuna et elle lui adressa un grand sourire. Heureusement pour leur plan, elle se retint de le prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser. Reborn ne devait pas savoir que les deux sortaient ensemble. Surtout que, d'après l'éclat dans son œil, il avait remarqué sa ressemblance avec la première patronne Fiore.

« J'y vais, je te vois à l'école, Tsuna-kun ! » Lui lança-t-elle en s'éloignant.

« À toute suite ! »

Son cœur eut un pincement en la regardant partir sans avoir pu la tenir contre lui. Seulement, il devait s'en tenir à leurs rôles. Elle, une idole, et lui, le maladroit de service.

« Tu aimes cette fille ? » Lui demanda soudainement le bébé.

Giotto sentait qu'il allait lui poser la question. D'ailleurs, au vu de son sourire, un frisson parcourut son dos. Il déglutit difficilement. Oui, il était amoureux de Kyoko, mais pas comme un simple fantasme pour l'idole du lycée. Un véritable amour qui avait traversé les âges jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il ricana dans sa tête. Dit avec ces termes, ils ressemblaient à deux amants maudits.

« Non. » Finit-il par répondre d'une voix neutre. « C'est Kyoko-chan, l'idole du lycée. Tous les mecs sont amoureux d'elle, surtout Mochida, le capitaine du club de kendo. Mais elle est très gentille avec moi. »

Cela aussi lui faisait mal. Voir son épouse être courtisée par une bande d'imbécile, mais surtout par son harceleur le plus virulent. Serrant les dents, il poussa un soupir.

« Pour le moment, la seule chose qui m'inquiète c'est d'arriver à l'heure. » Lui avoua à moitié le jeune homme.

D'un certain côté, il lui disait la vérité, mais de l'autre… il avait peur de l'alarme qui s'enclenchait à l'entente du mot « Somaro », quelle que soit la langue.

Il fut tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua pas le sourire sur le visage du bébé, ne disant rien de bon. Sans un mot, le caméléon sur son fédora se mit à se transformer lentement en un pistolet.

« Puisque c'est ça, meurs. »

Le calme avec lequel il venait de le dire affola son Hyper Intuition. Celle-ci l'avertit de l'approche d'un danger imminent. Et cela se concrétisa quand une balle arriva sur lui. En temps normal, il l'aurait évité aisément. Toutefois, avec la présence de l'Arcobaleno, il devait retenir au maximum ses capacités. Quitte à se prendre une balle de dernière volonté.

« Reborn ! Avec ma volonté je vais arriver à l'heure en cours ! » S'écria le jeune homme en commençant sa course en direction de l'école, sans oublier de déchirer ses vêtements au passage.

* * *

Dans son bureau du Comité de Discipline, Kyoya entendit clairement ce que son patron crier, ayant reconnu sa voix. Il poussa un soupir en posant sa tête sur l'une de ses mains, l'air désespéré.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ? »

* * *

Giotto voulait disparaître à cet instant précis n'importe où, mais loin, très loin. Jamais, ô grand jamais, il ne s'était autant ridiculisé. Même l'alcool n'était jamais parvenu à le faire délirer au point de faire des choses qu'il pourrait regretter. Pourtant, une simple balle venait de balayer l'image d'un patron fort. Heureusement pour lui que personne ne savait sa véritable identité… hormis ses gardiens et sa femme.

D'ailleurs, celle-ci se tenait à ses côtés et tentait de le rassurer à voix basse. Au passage, elle fusillait quiconque se moquait de son époux. Primo en aurait été fier s'il ne venait pas de se ridiculiser devant toute une école. Il n'osait même plus lever les yeux, se contentant de fixer le sol.

Reborn profita de ce moment pour le rejoindre avec un petit sourire narquois. S'il pensait qu'il avait réussi à se faire respecter de son élève, cela était raté. La seule chose qu'il venait de faire était de s'attirer les méfiances de la réincarnation et la colère de ses gardiens. En parlant d'eux…

« Ha ha ! Que fais-tu maintenant, Tsuna ? Ça a l'air amusant ! »

D'habitude, personne ne pouvait surprendre Reborn de par ses compétences en matière de camouflage. Alors, quand il entendit la voix de Takeshi provenir de derrière lui, il ne put retenir un frisson. Bien qu'il ne l'avoue jamais, il ne s'attendait pas à cela.

« Takeshi-kun… » Murmura Tsuna en relevant finalement la tête.

En se retournant, il découvrit un jeune homme du même âge. Un sourire, pour le dire, un peu idiot collé au visage, il se tenait à quelques pas du bébé. Ses cheveux arboraient une teinte sombre et ses yeux étaient bruns. Accroché à son épaule, un sac pour le moins ordinaire. Peut-être une batte de baseball, sachant qu'il s'agit de son sport préféré. Si la silhouette n'était pas légèrement plus fine… rappelant une épée. Tout son être respirait la tranquillité et le calme. Il lui semblait qu'il ait déjà vu le nouveau venu quelque part. Mais où ?

« Maa, maa ! Regarde, Tsuna ! Je t'ai apporté un uniforme de rechange ! J'espère qu'il sera à ta taille. » Lui apprit Takeshi en fouillant dans son sac. « Je me disais bien que ça pourrait servir ! »

Finalement, il tendit un pantalon et une chemise à son ancien patron avec un grand sourire. Celui-ci lui rendit en lui promettant de lui rendre les vêtements après être rentré chez lui.

Et tandis que les trois discutaient joyeusement pendant que Tsuna s'habillait, le cerveau du tueur à gages tournait avec une merveilleuse idée. Un parfait candidat au poste de gardien de la pluie, fut sa pensée en le voyant.

Seulement, comme s'il l'avait entendu, l'adolescent darda ses yeux bruns sur lui. Une étrange lueur y brillait, qui n'était pas inconnue de l'Arcobaleno. La promesse d'une vengeance. Quelle vengeance ?

Se contentant de suivre ce qui se déroulait, Reborn décida de ne plus intervenir. Surtout qu'il semblerait que les amis de Tsuna ne l'aimaient pas vraiment. D'ailleurs, depuis quand avait-il des amis ? Ce n'était pas écrit dans les rapports des espions.

Sans pouvoir penser autre chose, quelqu'un interrompit tout le monde.

« SAWADA ! À L'EXTRÊME ! » Hurla une voix connue de l'ensemble du groupe.

En se retournant, tous virent un nouveau arriver en courant à toute vitesse. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de la bande avant de leur rentrer dedans. Il eut un temps de quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle durant lequel Reborn en profita pour le détailler. Ses cheveux blancs partaient en pic sur sa tête et étaient coupés plutôt courts. Ses yeux arboraient une teinte grise. Une cicatrice venait couper sa tempe du côté gauche tandis que son nez était recouvert d'un pansement. De plus, il irradiait de lui une telle aura que Reborn la compara à celle du soleil.

« Onii-chan ! Ne crie pas aussi fort ! » Le sermonna Kyoko gentiment.

« Désolé Kyoko-chan, mais Sawada court super vite ! Rejoint le club de boxe ! » Lui lança-t-il avec un grand sourire.

« Mais tu sais que je ne sais pas boxer, Ryohei-kun… » Lui expliqua timidement le jeune homme.

Toutefois, son interlocuteur ne s'occupa pas de sa dernière phrase. Il semblait qu'il venait de se rappeler de quelque chose.

« Ah ! J'ai ramassé tes chaussures sur le chemin ! »

Sur ces mots, il sortit de son sac la paire avant de la donner à Tsuna avec un grand sourire. Sourire qui illumina le visage du jeune homme qui s'empressa de le remercier.

Suite à cela, une discussion s'installa entre les quatre. Takeshi et Ryohei échangeaient des propos sur leur sport respectif (baseball et boxe) tandis que Tsuna et Kyoko parlaient de la nouvelle pâtisserie qui venait d'ouvrir. Finalement, les quatre fixèrent un rendez-vous pour se rendre à cette fameuse pâtisserie pour y déguster des douceurs.

Cependant, aucun ne fit attention à l'heure.

« Tu ferais mieux d'aller vite en cours, la sonnerie va retentir. » Lui apprit la petite voix de Reborn, oublié jusque-là.

À sa surprise, aucun ne fut étonné de sa présence, se contentant de lui jeter un simple regard.

« Éviter un retard devrait encore être dans tes compétences, sinon, je peux tirer une nouvelle balle, Tsunaze. »

Pour appuyer ses propos, Léon se transforma en pistolet. Le même qui lui avait envoyé cette drôle de balle quelques minutes plus tôt, ne le rassurant pas. Mais, obligé de continuer dans son rôle, il dut lâcher son fameux cri.

« Hiiii ! Non ! Pas encore ça, Reborn ! »

Avec cela, il partit rapidement en direction de l'école. Toutefois, la scène fut remarquée par les élèves aux alentours et des moqueries retentirent dans son dos. Ses amis le suivirent tandis que dans leur tête, ils pensaient tous à la même chose.

_Reborn, arrête de ridiculiser notre patron/mon mari._

En deux temps trois mouvements, les deux Sasagawa et Takeshi rattrapèrent Tsuna qui les attendait patiemment dans la cour. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un sourire en les voyant arriver.

Alors que tous les quatre allaient se rendre en cours, Mochida, le capitaine du club de kendo du lycée, bloqua le chemin. Tout son être respirait l'autorité. Un sourire narquois s'étira sur ses lèvres à la vue de sa victime favorite. Et, tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers eux, Reborn en profita pour noter les caractéristiques du nouveau venu. Cheveux : noirs en broussaille ; yeux : bleus ; musculature : légèrement supérieure à la moyenne, et avec lui, il tenait un sac contenant sûrement un shinai. Ce qui n'était pas sans rappeler celui que tenait Takeshi.

« Salut, Kyoko-chan ! » Fit-il à la jeune femme tout en la reluquant. « Ça te dirait de sortir avec moi ? Tu sais très bien que tu ne peux pas me résister. Et il serait mieux que tu arrêtes de traîner avec _**eux**_ pour ton image d'idole de l'école. »

La petite bande tenta de ne pas relever l'insulte, même si elle fit son chemin jusqu'aux oreilles des adolescents présents. La plupart tentèrent de retenir une grimace ou de laisser couler leur intention de tuer pendant que Tsuna se contentait de le fixer. Néanmoins, ses yeux se rétrécirent dès qu'il adressa la parole à sa petite-amie/épouse.

« Mochida, » l'appela-t-elle sans la moindre forme de politesse, « qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que tu peux m'adresser la parole ? »

Avec cela, elle continua son chemin sans prendre en compte la réaction du capitaine, estomaqué de la réplique de la rose. Les trois anciens Vongola la félicitèrent pour sa réponse alors qu'ils s'approchaient du bâtiment.

Seulement, l'autre n'en avait pas fini. Son poing se serra sous la colère tandis qu'il dardait ses yeux sur la bande. Pour lui, une seule personne était responsable de cela.

« Tsunaze ! Je te défis dans un duel de kendo ! Et le prix sera Kyoko-chan ! » S'écria Mochida avec un sourire narquois.

L'interpellé s'arrêta avant de se tourner lentement vers son harceleur de toujours, sa frange retombant sur son visage. À ses côtés, Neiva se retenait de dire à haute voix tous les jurons qui lui venaient en tête à cet instant. Quelle que soit la langue. Les deux autres ne volaient pas plus haut. Ryohei se retenait de balancer son poing dans la figure du capitaine en faisait appel à tout son self contrôle. Et en pensant à Dieu aussi. Takeshi serra les dents et se contenta de le fusiller du regard, une main posée sur le sac contenant son arme.

Il eut un long moment de silence durant lequel les élèves spéculaient sur la réponse du maladroit de service. La plupart pensaient qu'il n'aura jamais le courage de défier le capitaine du club de kendo tandis que le reste attendait juste sa réponse.

« Tu l'auras voulu, Mochida. » Finit par répondre Giotto avec sa voix de boss, faisant frissonner les adolescents et surtout celui en face de lui. « Rendez-vous ce midi au gymnase. Mais attends-toi à perdre et à te faire mordre à mort par Hibari-kun. »

Sur ces mots, il tourna les talons pour se diriger enfin vers sa salle de classe, ses amis le suivant avec un grand sourire pour la plupart. La pluie posa son bras autour des épaules de son ciel. Son soleil lâcha un puissant « extrême » et la rose bavardait gaiement avec Tsuna.

Reborn ne put s'empêcher de laisser s'échapper un sourire. Au moins, son élève avait le courage nécessaire pour relever un défi qui semblait impossible à gagner pour lui. Pourtant, la réaction du reste de la bande le prit au dépourvu. Comme s'ils savaient que cela allait arriver. Et… depuis quand Tsunaze était ami avec les élèves les plus populaires de l'école ? Il ne manquait plus que le démon de Namimori pour que le mystère s'épaississe encore.

Son sourire se transforma en grimace, sachant qu'aucun des espions envoyés n'avait d'information sur cela. Sinon, il le saurait. Le futur Decimo était une énigme pour lui. Et il n'aimait pas cela. Oh que non…

* * *

Pour le plus grand bonheur des élèves, la pause déjeuner arriva. Ce serait un euphémisme de dire que toute l'école était au courant du duel car, après tout, il s'agissait du sujet de toutes les conversations. Alors, quand la cloche sonna, toutes les salles de classe furent désertées pour le gymnase.

Après avoir adressé un hochement de tête à ses deux gardiens et à Hana et d'avoir murmuré quelques mots de réconfort à Kyoko, Giotto fit face à son adversaire comme il l'avait convenu.

Comparé à Mochida, vêtu de son armure, Tsuna n'eut droit qu'à l'arme. Bien que son Hyper Intuition l'avertît que le shinai était plus lourd que les autres, il le prit quand même. Ce n'était pas cela qui allait l'avoir. Surtout avec les entraînements infernaux que lui et ses gardiens faisaient. Alors se battre avec une épée en bambou ne faisant pas son poids originel revenait comme un combat contre Asari avec ses poids aux poignets. Rien de très différent.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de sa pluie, son regard tiqua. Lui aussi avait remarqué la lourdeur du shinai. À cela, son regard de tueur à gages refit surface. Personne ne trichait avec son patron, surtout avec des méthodes aussi lâches.

Giotto grimaça quand l'arbitre se plaça. Un autre membre du club de kendo. Décidément, Mochida utilisait vraiment des stratagèmes ignobles pour qu'il ne remporte pas le duel. De quoi avait-il peur ? D'un simple adolescent maladroit ? Ou du boss mafieux qui se cachait sous ces traits ? Ce n'était pas avec cela qu'il allait se faire respecter. Pour les réincarnations, il inspirait simplement le dégoût et le mépris. Rien de plus.

De son côté, Neiva bouillonnait de rage. Elle aussi venait de constater la tricherie. Elle se serait levée et aurait dit les quatre vérités au capitaine si Hana ne lui avait pas attrapée le bras, l'incitant à rester assise. Sa bouche s'ouvrit pour protester quand sa meilleure amie lui indiqua d'un regard quelque chose. Hibari Kyoya venait d'arriver.

Sa présence fit taire tous les murmures entre eux. Chacun posa ses yeux écarquillés sur lui, tout en priant pour qu'il ne se mette pas à battre le premier venu. À la place, il se contenta de se rendre vers les deux combattants. Et tandis que Mochida tremblait de le voir, Tsuna lui jeta un simple regard. Ses yeux gris s'attardèrent sur le shinai de Primo. Néanmoins, comme celui-ci lui adressa un discret hochement de tête, il ne fit rien.

« Je vais m'assurer qu'il n'y a pas de triche. » Leur apprit le démon avant de s'enlever du terrain.

Sur ces mots, en plus de sortir ses tonfas pour s'assurer que l'arbitre ne ferait pas de faux pas, il fusilla du regard son ancien patron. À cause de ses bêtises, il se retrouvait à devoir vérifier qu'un herbivore pathétique faisait bien son travail. Même si voir celui qu'il appelait « omnivore » en plein combat le réjouissait d'avance. S'il n'avait pas remarqué la présence de l'Arcobaleno caché parmi les élèves.

À l'instar des réincarnations, Reborn nota l'échange entre les deux. Et aussitôt, ses sourcils se froncèrent. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit là. Sous ses yeux se tenait celui que tous surnommaient le démon de Namimori. En le voyant de plus près, il ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec ces rumeurs. L'aura que dégageait le jeune homme égalait celles des mafieux les plus respectés. Voir même les boss. D'après les espions, il s'agissait du combattant le plus fort de tout Namimori. Personne ne lui arrivait à la cheville, adulte ou non. Même les yakuzas se tenaient à carreau en entendant son prénom. Certains mafieux avaient trouvé amusant de le défier et tout ce qu'ils avaient récolté se révélait être une correction monumentale. Il ne fallait pas le provoquer ou tenter de briser la tranquillité de la ville. Rien de mieux pour s'attirer ses foudres. Car tout son être criait au combat. Ce qui ne surprit le bébé qu'en partie tandis qu'il retenait les caractéristiques du nouveau venu. Des cheveux sombres et des yeux gris. À sa surprise, ils se dirigèrent le temps d'une seconde sur l'emplacement du tueur à gages avant de revenir sur les deux combattants. Tout en ajoutant un petit signe de tête à Tsuna.

Cependant, les rapports stipulaient qu'il n'avait aucun lien avec l'un des deux combattants, faisant s'interroger Reborn sur sa présence.

Il décida d'abandonner en se rendant compte que le combat venait de commencer, avec une attaque frontale de Mochida sur le jeune homme. Bien que le shinai soit lourd, il bloqua habillement et put même contenir la force de son adversaire. Le tueur à gages laissa échapper un petit sourire. Son élève se révélait plutôt doué. Heureusement pour lui.

Le jeune homme passa les deux premières minutes à contrer les coups du capitaine avec son épée en bambou. Néanmoins, ce dernier revenait sans cesse à la charge. Sans cesse.

Droite ? Gauche ? Non mais, ce mec commençait sérieusement à énerver Giotto. Et pour toutes les personnes qui le connaissaient, lui plus le mot « colère » n'allaient pas bien ensemble. Par contre, s'il arrivait que le patron le plus pacifique de tous les temps perde son sang-froid, tous partaient le plus loin possible de sa vue.

Malheureusement pour eux, le capitaine de kendo avait réussi là où ses gardiens n'osaient plus s'aventurer, à force. Déjà que Mochida le martyrisait en permanence pour se prouver qu'il était le meilleur, mais le pire devrait être qu'il osait tenter de séduire Neiva. Sa Neiva. Et comme disait le proverbe : « la fourmi n'est pas prêteuse ».

Se décalant sur le côté, il esquiva l'attaque avant de se remettre en garde, l'épée devant lui. Il devait mettre rapidement un terme à ce combat sinon, ses compétences au corps à corps finiraient par ressortir d'elles-mêmes et Reborn ne devait rien savoir sur cela. Du moins, tant que Primo le voudrait. Et que tous les gardiens ne seraient pas réunis. Pas avant.

Il poussa ses pensées au fond de sa tête pendant que son adversaire revenait à la charge, obligeant Tsuna à le bloquer une nouvelle fois. Finalement, il réussit à le repousser et les deux combattants se trouvèrent à une certaine distance. Mochida soufflait un peu tandis que l'adolescent n'était pas le moins du monde fatigué par l'effort.

À la vue de cela, toutes les personnes présentes s'étaient tues. Les yeux écarquillés de stupeur, ils ne lâchèrent à aucun moment l'affrontement. Pour la première fois de leur vie, ils voyaient celui qu'il appelait « Tsunaze » égaler l'une des brutes les plus puissantes.

Finalement, Giotto eut marre de jouer. Ce combat devenait d'un ennui mortel. Et il ne voulait pas que ses amis s'inquiètent davantage pour lui. Voyant une ouverture, il s'y engouffra. L'épée de bambou levé devant lui, le patron contourna celle de Mochida et lui inséra un puissant coup à la tête. Touché, son adversaire chancela un moment avant de perdre l'équilibre.

Le corps du capitaine s'écrasant par terre fit un bruit sourd parmi le silence installé dans le gymnase, dans un silence parfait. Et sous les yeux de toute l'école, celui que tous surnommaient Tsunaze par ses incompétences en sport et diverses matières venait de battre l'une des personnes les plus fortes de l'établissement. Sans même transpirer.

« Herbivore, t'as besoin que je te morde à mort pour que tu déclares le vainqueur ? » Voulut savoir le nuage en lançant un regard noir à l'arbitre.

Ce dernier, plutôt que de subir les coups du démon de Namimori, leva le drapeau rouge. Tout son corps tremblait de peur et il dut s'y reprendre à deux fois pour parvenir à parler.

« Tsu… Tsu… Point pour Sawada Tsunayoshi ! » Finit-il par déclarer après avoir senti l'intention de tuer des gardiens de la première génération quand il a commencé à l'appeler Tsunaze.

Ryohei n'attendit pas pour hurler un « extrême » puissant dans le gymnase. Les rires de Takeshi le rejoignirent bientôt suivit des félicitations de Hana et de Kyoko. Celle-ci se précipita vers lui et le prit dans ses bras pour le remercier de ce qu'il venait de faire. Le gagnant eut un sourire mais ne semblait pas dérangé par le câlin de la jeune femme.

Les autres élèves sortirent de leur torpeur seulement une minute après l'annonce de la victoire de la réincarnation. Des applaudissements et des « hourras » résonnèrent dans le gymnase. Chacun lançait une phrase de félicitation pour sa victoire. Quelques personnes râlaient et disaient que cela ne pouvait pas être possible. Toutefois, en apercevant le démon de Namimori marcher vers sa future victime qui n'avait pas eu le temps de se remettre du coup porté et qui pâlissait à vue d'œil, ils préférèrent se taire.

Kyoya prit son dédommagement pour le rassemblement d'autant d'élèves et le duel un peu trop au sérieux, qu'il laissa couler une infime partie de son intention de tuer. Bien qu'aucune réincarnation ne le relevât, Mochida pleurait presque. Deux secondes plus tard, ses cris résonnèrent dans le gymnase, rapidement étouffés par l'ambiance générale.

Mais Tsuna s'en moqua. Kyoko venait de l'embrasser sur la joue, le faisant rougir sous le rire de ses amis. Un sourire apparut sur son visage tandis qu'il se faisait entraîner par Ryohei dehors. Il ne remarqua même pas la présence de son tuteur à quelques mètres de lui. Pour sa part, aucune joie ne le prit, même si son nouvel élève venait de remporter le duel.

Reborn ne put s'empêcher de baisser son fédora sur ses yeux tandis que Tsuna fêtait sa victoire avec ses amis. Quelque chose n'allait pas, et le tueur à gage n'aimait pas cela. Il serra les dents.

* * *

Un peu plus loin, à l'abri derrière l'une des portes du gymnase, un spectateur observait attentivement depuis le début du combat, ses yeux brillant d'un éclat rouge.

_« Giotto… »_ murmura-t-il. « _Je t'ai retrouvé… »_

* * *

_Alors ? Vous savez qui arrive dans le prochain chapitre ? (cela ne devrait pas être trop compliqué !) Mais oui, Reborn commence à suspecter Tsuna et ses amis, d'après vous, comment Giotto va se sortir de cette situation ? Mmh... mais je ne vais pas vous le dire !_

_La semaine prochaine, le chapitre sortira bien ! (juste un peu plus tôt) avec le prochain personnage !_

_N'hésitez pas à favoriser, suivre et me laissez une review !_

_En tout cas, pour ma part, j'ai un chapitre à écrire, un cosplay à finir, alors je vous dis à la semaine prochaine mes chers petits bonbons !_

_Sylosse_


	9. Chapiter 8 : Une tempête loyale

_Coucou tout le monde ! Je suis de retour pour vous jouer de mauvais tours ! (enfin, surtout pour poster le nouveau chapitre) et si je ne l'ai fait pas plus tôt dans la journée (et vous avez de la chance que je me sois forcé à faire quelque chose sinon il ne sortait que demain) c'est que j'étais en convention et qu'actuellement, je suis juste morte (je veux dormir !) la cause ? Mmh... en plus de la convention/festival de tous les jeux, peut-être mon cosplay qui m'a fait dormir seulement six heures pendant une semaine._

_En tout cas, je voulais dire merci à **Asunaforever3**, **Coton-de-Loup**, **Enelica**, , **Lesmeal**, **Liske**, **Nagololol**, **PetiteClover**, **RedBloodAlice**, **SkySora-R27**, **Syt the Evil Angel**, **night dark angel**, **rosa2003felicity**, **zorchide**, **Biscotine**, **HarukaN**, **Kalane**, **Kinitori Natsumi**, **Nympha-san**, **Oriona Black**, **Tsuki Banritt**, **Walarisse**, **Zeaphir**, **kedy ichyo**, **mirty love**, **misa2** et **tamarahc** qui suivent et favorisent mon histoire ! Sans qui, vous pouviez encore attendre pour que je sorte le chapitre..._

_Un grand merci à **Zeaphir** qui prend le temps de corriger chaque chapitre ! Merci encore !_

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

_Disclaimers : KHR ne m'appartient pas ("est en train de courir pour sa vie")_

* * *

Parler : japonais

**_Parler_** : souvenir (le retour !)

_Parler_ : pensées

_"Parler"_ : italien

Chapitre 8

Une tempête loyale

Tsuna poussa un profond soupir en s'effondrant sur sa chaise. Tentant de reprendre sa respiration, il entendit clairement la sonnerie retentir. Et dire que ce n'était que le début de la journée, il y avait encore tant à faire.

Reborn, comme le sadique qu'il était, l'avait réveillé à coup de marteau Léon de dix tonnes. À cet instant où la vie ne tenait qu'à un fil, il ne cessa jamais de remercier son Hyper Intuition de le sauver. Après, pour ne pas arranger, le tueur à gages lui apprit avec un sourire narquois que s'il ne se dépêchait pas, il allait arriver en retard. Jusqu'à ce qu'il lui tire une balle de dernière volonté.

Revoilà donc la fameuse réincarnation de Giotto se baladant une nouvelle fois en caleçon dans les rues de Namimori, criant à qui pouvait l'entendre qu'il serait à l'heure pour se rendre en classe.

Seulement, comparé à la dernière fois, il avait prévu le coup et donc, il avait rangé au préalable un uniforme de rechange dans son sac. Il ne voulait pas encore embêter ses gardiens pour des futilités.

D'ailleurs, en parlant d'eux, chacun jouait son rôle à la perfection, au point que quiconque connaissant leurs véritables identités ne les reconnaîtrait pas. Ryohei en tant que boxeur ardu, Kyoya, le démon de Namimori, frappant tous ceux qui ne respectaient pas la tranquillité de la ville, Takeshi en joueur vedette de l'équipe de baseball et Tsuna en maladroit et cancre en toutes les matières.

Seulement, le combat contre Mochida semblait avoir un peu changé la donne. Maintenant, il surprenait des regards d'admiration quand il passait et il commençait à de moins en moins entendre son surnom de « Tsunaze ».

Par contre, cela rendait Kyoko encore plus possessive. Désormais, elle était souvent vue en sa compagnie et décrochait un regard noir à toutes les filles ou mecs qui osaient le regarder l'air rêveur. À cela, Giotto se souvenait encore des fureurs de sa femme lorsque d'autres personnes tentaient de le séduire. À la fin, ses gardiens et leurs épouses s'amusaient à faire des paris sur combien d'os allaient être cassés.

En dehors, Kyoko, Hana et Haru respectaient aussi leurs rôles. La première en tant qu'idole scolaire, la deuxième en meilleure élève de leur classe et la dernière en fille surdouée et très énergique. Sauf qu'elle ne se trouvait pas dans le même établissement. Exigence de ses parents.

Pourtant, même avec tous les stratagèmes mis en place, il voyait bien que Reborn se doutait de quelque chose. À raison : son élève, supposé être un peureux, maladroit et faiblard, se révélait capable de battre le capitaine de kendo dans son sport de prédilection avec un shinai plus lourd que la moyenne. N'importe qui se poserait des questions. Enfin, pour le moment, il se contentait de l'observer et de loin. Mais le jeune homme était sûr qu'il faisait des rapports quotidiens au neuvième et sûrement à son père. Peut-être que l'héritier désigné se trouvait être plus doué qu'il n'y paraissait.

Néanmoins, il savait bien que le tueur à gages chercherait à comprendre la vérité derrière le masque. Ce qui voulait dire leur véritable identité de première génération Vongola.

À cette pensée, il poussa un nouveau soupir. Pour le moment, la seule explication qu'il pouvait donner à l'Arcobaleno était qu'ils se connaissaient depuis des années. Même Kyoya. Et sa mère le confirmerait, sachant le nombre de fois qu'ils étaient venus à la maison. Seulement cela.

Par la suite, s'ils devenaient trop suspicieux, ils aviseraient. Mais pas avant d'avoir trouvé tous leurs gardiens. Seuls quatre Vongola et trois Fiore se trouvaient à Namimori. Cette fois, il allait devoir chercher le reste. Ironiquement, comme ce qu'il avait fait il y a quatre cents ans à la même période, parcourant une partie de l'Europe pour les rassembler.

Il grimaça quand son Hyper Intuition se déclencha. Elle voulait lui dire quelque chose d'important. Restait à savoir quoi. Depuis son réveil, elle lui tambourinait la tête, lui causant des maux.

Peut-être lui annonçait-elle le contrôle de japonais en première heure et pour lequel le grand Giotto n'avait pas révisé.

* * *

Une heure et demie plus tard, Tsuna s'étira de tout son long. Après l'interrogation, des plus catastrophiques pour sa part, les élèves pouvaient profiter dix minutes de pause avant le prochain cours. Alors tous vaquaient à diverses activités. Certains discutaient entre eux, d'autres vérifiaient qu'ils ne s'étaient pas trompés, quelques-uns s'éclipsèrent pour se rendre aux toilettes – dont Hana – ou prendre l'air (voir fumer).

Et ne voulant pas se retrouver toute seule ou traîner avec ses soi-disant « amis », Kyoko se rendit vers son petit-ami. Avant de lui laisser le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, elle attrapa une chaise et se posa à côté de son bureau.

« Alors, ce contrôle, Tsu-kun ? » Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire, sachant très bien le massacre.

À ces mots, le jeune homme blêmit considérablement au point que sa compagne dut se retenir pour ne pas rigoler. À sa tête, on aurait dit G venait d'entrer dans son bureau avec de nouveaux papiers à signer à cause des dégâts de ses gardiens. Une magnifique expression d'horreur.

« Pourquoi tu poses la question si tu connais la réponse, Kyoko-chan ? Tu es méchante. » gémit-il.

« Désolé ! Mais c'était trop tentant ! »

Ne pouvant plus se retenir, elle explosa d'un petit rire. Quelques-uns de leurs camarades se retournèrent vers elle, sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Ils finirent par se détourner, revenant à leurs activités. Le seul qui ne put les lâcher fut Takeshi, avant de tendre l'oreille vers une information de premier ordre.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je mérite ça ? » Soupira Giotto tandis que sa femme se calmait.

« Oh ! Je n'ai même plus le droit de me moquer de toi ? » Râla cette dernière.

« Mais euh !

– Yo Tsuna ! » Lança la pluie un peu plus loin.

Abandonnant ses pseudo-amis avec une promesse de revenir dans pas longtemps, il rejoignit le couple, un grand sourire sur le visage et les yeux brillant d'une certaine malice. Giotto l'avait déjà vu quelques fois auparavant, notamment le jour où il leur apprit son mariage. Son gardien détenait une information plutôt intéressante.

Toutefois, il le fit légèrement attendre, préférant prendre son temps pour se poser sur la chaise du voisin de devant son ancien patron. Son coude sur la table, il se rapprocha du visage des deux comme pour leur apprendre un secret.

« Je viens d'entendre les autres parler d'un nouveau dans la classe et il semble qu'il vienne d'Europe. »

Les boss de familles échangèrent un regard, les yeux écarquillés. Normalement, très peu de transférés venait de leur continent natal.

« Qu… quoi ? » réussit finalement à articuler Giotto, qui n'en revenait toujours pas.

« C'est sûr, mais c'est tout ce que je sais. » leur apprit Asari, un peu penaud.

« Cela voudrait dire que… » commença Neiva d'une voix légèrement enrouée.

Les orbes de la pluie s'illuminèrent le temps d'une seconde en bleu pendant que ceux des patrons lui répondaient en orange. Il y avait une possibilité pour que…

« Pas forcément ! » Contredit le Vongola, mais voulant lui aussi croire à ce faible espoir avec les contraintes actuelles. « L'Europe est grande et on ne sait pas d'où il peut venir. Il y a peu de chance que ce soit quelqu'un que l'on connaisse… »

L'œil de l'épéiste se contracta tandis que la rose faisait face à son mari.

« Mais imagine un peu qu'il s'agisse de l'un d'entre eux ! » S'exclama-t-elle. « Cela fait des années que nous n'avons vu personne… »

La fin de sa phrase se fit dans un murmure. Le baseballeur se contenta de fixer la table. Avec un petit sourire triste, Tsuna posa une main sur celle de sa petite-amie. Lui aussi se désolait de ne plus trouver ses autres gardiens manquants. Néanmoins, il savait que c'était Neiva qui souffrait le plus d'entre les deux. Les premières personnes à perdre la vie avaient été des Fiore, sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire, entraînant ainsi la chute des deux générations.

Et même lorsqu'ils avaient déménagé au Japon pour s'éloigner de toutes les affaires liées à la mafia, elle n'avait pas pu se remettre de leurs morts. Elle ne s'en était jamais remise jusqu'à la fin…

Lui non plus…

* * *

**_Des tombes lui faisaient face. Luisantes dans le dernier rayon de soleil, elles se tenaient là, immobiles, sans le moindre signe de vie. À leurs pieds, une silhouette recroquevillée pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps._**

**_« Ne… ne… ne me… ne me laissez pas… »_**

* * *

« Tsu-kun ? Est-ce que ça va ? » Lui demanda la jeune femme, dont le ton reflétait l'inquiétude.

« Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas. » les rassura Giotto avec un sourire.

Son seul sourire suffit à réconforter ses amis qui le lui renvoyèrent. À cet instant, il ignora son Hyper Intuition, qui lui signalait que quelque chose allait arriver.

* * *

Un peu plus loin, dans la salle des professeurs, le nouveau venu se tenait devant Nezu-sensei, les mains dans les poches. Et dire que, sans l'appel de Reborn, il serait encore en Italie. Au moins, ce voyage lui permettait de prendre l'air et de venir voir ce que l'héritier Vongola lui réservait. Chose à laquelle il sourit encore. Il semblait, au vu de sa ressemblance avec lui, qu'il ait trouvé la personne qu'il recherchait depuis des années. Son meilleur ami et son ciel.

Surtout qu'en apercevant les cinq personnes qui l'entouraient lors de sa victoire contre le capitaine de kendo, il n'était pas seul. Son cœur s'était réchauffé en voyant certains membres de sa famille disparue. Bien qu'il ne l'avouât jamais à voix haute.

Oui, il avait bien fait de venir au Japon.

« … et si tu ne veux pas te faire battre par notre président du comité de discipline, porte un uniforme dans les règles et non comme ça. » l'informa le professeur avec une note de dégoût dans sa voix.

La seule réponse qu'il reçut du jeune homme fut un regard noir.

« Tch. »

Voyant qu'il n'avait plus rien à lui apprendre sur le règlement de l'école, le mathématicien se leva tout en prenant son sac et le cahier de présence de la 1-A. Avec un petit geste, il indiqua au nouveau venu de le suivre.

Une moue renfrognée sur le visage, l'autre le suivit sans un mot, sachant qu'il ne devait pas avoir de problèmes dès son arrivée. Son visage se détendit légèrement en se rendant compte qu'il allait bientôt le retrouver après tant d'années de séparation.

Ses yeux verts se dirigèrent inconsciemment vers les fenêtres longeant le couloir. Au-delà, un grand arbre lui faisait face, ses feuilles dansant au vent. Comme lors de leur première rencontre.

* * *

**_Un petit garçon fuyait le plus loin possible ses poursuivants. Les pavés défilaient sous ses pieds, vite remplacés par un chemin de terre battue. Bien qu'il ne les entendît plus, il continua sa course, son intuition l'avertissant de s'éloigner._**

**_Finalement, après de longues minutes, il s'arrêta sous un arbre plutôt imposant, un chêne. Il tenta de reprendre sa respiration, saccagée par l'effort qu'il venait de faire, tout en écoutant attentivement les bruits autour de lui._**

**_L'une de ses mains passa dans ses cheveux blonds indisciplinés pour essayer d'en enlever la cendre._**

**_« Ce n'est comme ça que tu vas y arriver. » lui apprit une personne au timbre semblable à celui d'un enfant._**

**_Au son de cette voix inconnue, le petit Giotto releva la tête. Au-dessus de lui, assis nonchalamment sur l'une des branches les plus basses de l'arbre, un autre garçon de son âge le fixait. Le futur Primo fut surpris de ne pas l'avoir remarqué, mais la précipitation lui avait fait oublier de vérifier les alentours._**

**_Ses cheveux, coupés au carré, arboraient la couleur la plus étrange qu'il ait vu jusqu'à présent. Rouges. Et, avec les derniers rayons de soleil qui filtraient à travers le feuillage des arbres, ils semblaient être de la teinte du sang. Ses yeux ressemblaient à deux rubis dans son visage renfrogné. Tout comme le nouveau venu, il portait une simple chemise qui avait perdu son blanc d'origine et trois fois trop grande pour lui, accompagné d'un pantalon brun._**

**_Les deux se regardèrent un moment avant que le premier ne reprenne la parole._**

**_« Et comment veux-tu que je fasse ?_**

**_– Laisse-moi faire. » soupira le second._**

**_Sautant de sa branche, il atterrit gracieusement devant Giotto, dévoilant ses pieds nus. Quand il se redressa, le petit remarqua qu'il le dépassait de quelques centimètres. Puis, sans un mot, il s'attela à la tâche de lui retirer la cendre._**

**_« Qu'est-ce que t'as fait pour t'en mettre plein les cheveux ? » Lui demanda-t-il, légèrement en colère._**

**_« Oh ! Trois fois rien, juste échapper à mon père._**

**_– Que se passe-t-il ? » voulut savoir l'inconnu en haussant un sourcil et en s'arrêtant._**

**_Le futur Primo baissa les yeux, l'air triste._**

**_« Mon père est violent depuis la mort de maman, il ne m'aime pas beaucoup donc il me bat souvent, alors j'ai appris à m'enfuir… Mais comme je n'ai pas d'amis, c'est un peu compliqué…_**

**_– Aucun enfant ne veut être ami avec toi ?_**

**_– Non… » soupira Giotto avant de relever un œil timide vers l'enfant. « Et toi ? Tu voudrais bien être mon ami ?_**

**_– Hein ?! » s'exclama-t-il, surpris. « Mais tu viens à peine de me rencontrer et tu ne sais rien de moi !_**

**_– Mais ce n'est pas grave ! Tu es la première personne qui prend soin de moi après maman. Alors ? Tu veux bien être mon ami ? » demanda l'autre avec un regard de chien battu._**

**_Le deuxième ne savait plus quoi dire tant il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce garçon voulait à ce point devenir ami avec lui. Il finit par grommeler quelque chose._**

**_« Si tu veux… » répondit-il, ne pouvant résister. « Mais je ne sais même pas ton nom._**

**_– Giotto ! Je suis Giotto ! » L'informa ce dernier avec un grand sourire. « Et toi ?_**

**_– Hum… » réfléchit le second, comme si cela faisait longtemps que quelqu'un ne lui avait pas posé la question. « Tu peux m'appeler G._**

**_– Alors G, Givro eterna amisizia !_**

**_– Givro eterna amisizia ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » Voulut savoir son nouvel ami en relevant un sourcil._**

**_« C'est un serment d'amitié éternel ! Ma maman me le répétait souvent et me disait que quand j'aurai un ami, je pourrais lui dire ! »_**

**_L'autre eut un petit sourire en voyant le visage rayonnant de Giotto._**

**_« Alors, Givro eterna amisizia, Gio. »_**

* * *

De retour en classe, tout le monde était revenu dans la salle et discutait allègrement sur la rumeur du nouveau venu, théorisant sur lui.

« À vos places, j'ai une annonce à faire ! » Annonça Nezu-sensei en tentant de calmer les étudiants agités. « Aujourd'hui, nous accueillons un nouvel élève. Il étudiait en Italie jusqu'à présent et est en échange scolaire. J'espère que vous l'accueillerez correctement. Tu peux entrer ! » Ajouta-t-il en direction de la porte.

En entendant le nom de sa patrie d'origine, Giotto échangea un regard avec Neiva. En fin de compte, elle avait peut-être raison sur le fait qu'il s'agissait de l'un des gardiens de la première génération. Au pire, il pourrait toujours essayer de s'entendre avec lui et renouer avec ses racines.

Ayant relevé aussi, Asari et Amy jetèrent un coup d'œil à leur ami. Le premier ne venait peut-être pas d'Europe, mais tous ses souvenirs les plus joyeux et les plus tristes s'y trouvaient. La deuxième se contenta de croiser les bras, attendant patiemment l'arrivée du transféré. Toutefois, entendre le nom de sa terre natale lui faisait du bien.

La porte coulissa dans son encadrement, laissant place à un jeune homme de seize ans. Et tandis qu'il se dirigeait à côté du professeur, quelques filles lancèrent des cris perçants sur la beauté du nouveau venu. Les gars le regardaient avec envie. À part certains, trop choqués pour dire quoi que ce soit. Nezu ne releva pas et se contenta de l'introduire.

Il n'avait peut-être plus son tatouage de flammes rouges sur le côté droit du visage, pourtant, toutes les réincarnations le reconnurent sur le champ. Ses cheveux toujours coupés au carré arboraient désormais une teinte argentée, et ses yeux, une couleur verte. Par contre, son air renfrogné n'avait pas changé en quelques siècles.

Tsuna se fit combat à lui-même pour ne pas se lever et se précipiter vers lui. Takeshi émit un grand sourire tandis qu'Hana poussait un léger soupir, sentant qu'avec lui, il y allait avoir du sport. Kyoko trépignait de prévenir Haru. Après son patron, c'était elle qui attendait avec le plus d'impatience son retour.

G, ou Gokudera Hayato, venait actuellement d'entrer en scène.

* * *

La tempête de la première génération patientait, ce qui n'arrivait que très rarement, et toute sa famille pouvait le confirmer. Et pourtant, il se contentait de rester assis à sa place.

À son arrivée, il avait réussi à visualiser toutes les réincarnations. Asari, Amy et Neiva. Cependant, il savait que Knuckle et Alaude se trouvaient aussi dans l'établissement. Sûrement dans d'autres niveaux.

Mais celui qu'il recherchait depuis tout ce temps se trouvait aussi là. Quelques sièges derrière lui, son ciel lui offrit un petit sourire. Toutefois, ne voulant pas attirer l'attention, il ne pouvait aller le voir, même s'il voulait lui parler depuis qu'il l'avait vu. Pourquoi le destin ne lui permettait pas de parler à son meilleur ami ?

Fusillant du regard l'horloge, il remarqua avec joie qu'il ne restait qu'une minute. Alors, il tourna la tête vers Giotto, dont les yeux avaient dérivé par la fenêtre, observant le paysage. Décidément, même maintenant, il continuait de ne pas aimer tout ce qui se rapportait de près ou de loin à la paperasse.

Sentant le regard du mafieux, il posa ses orbes bruns sur lui. Se fixant de longues secondes, Hayato hocha lentement la tête, ce à quoi l'autre répondit par un grand sourire.

Et dès que le tintamarre de la sonnerie parvint à leurs oreilles, la tempête s'éclipsa sans prendre la peine d'attendre que le professeur ait eu le temps de donner les devoirs. Voulant ne pas être dérangé, il se rendit dans la cour arrière, à l'abri des regards.

Quelques minutes plus tard, quelqu'un se posa près de lui. Giotto se tenait à moins de deux mètres de lui. Enfin.

G, ou Hayato, savait ce qu'il devait faire à présent. Et, quitte à rendre encore plus suspicieux le soleil Arcobaleno, il n'allait quand même pas se battre contre son ciel. Surtout pour une place qui lui revenait de droit.

Lui qui l'avait aidé à survivre, avec qui il avait fait les quatre cents coups, lui qu'il avait soutenu dans sa démarche de création des Vongola, lui qui refusait la violence gratuite, lui qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami et qu'il suivrait jusqu'à la mort. Une nouvelle vie lui avait été offerte et, encore une fois, il la remettrait au seul qui avait su gagner sa confiance avec seulement des mots. Et en tant que tempête, il endosserait le rôle de bras droit servant les intérêts de son ciel, son boss… et son ami.

« Enchanté, je suis Gokudera Hayato, surnommé Smokin' Bomb Hayato, et j'offre mes services au Vongola Decimo. Puis-je devenir votre ami ? »

Un grand sourire se peignit sur le visage du jeune boss. Celui qui lui avait tant manqué durant ces seize années et qui enlevait tous ses soucis juste en le voyant. Celui qui avait conquis tous ses amis et alliés.

« Enchanté Hayato, je suis Sawada Tsunayoshi et je serai très heureux de te compter parmi mes amis. »

S'assurant que Reborn se trouvait trop loin pour l'entendre, il se pencha vers le nouveau venu.

_« Bon retour dans la famille, G_.

_– Givro eterna amisizia, Gio. »_ rajouta la tempête avec un petit sourire.

* * *

_Ça ! C'est fait ! Maintenant, j'ai un lit à retrouver ! (je comprends mieux pourquoi presque personne ne fait le cosplay des Beauxbâtons vu la complexité et le temps qu'on met...)_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et à la semaine prochaine mes chers petits bonbons !_

_Sylosse_


	10. Chapiter 9 : Une pervenche bleutée

_"sifflote gaiement" me voilà de retour ! (après une semaine comme d'habitude... faut vraiment que je trouve autre chose à dire... mmh...) tient ? Je réfléchis mais j'y pense, la partie action ne "devrait" pas trop tarder (encore quelques chapitres ! (je crois qu'il y en a beaucoup avant... oups ?)) Mais bon ! Avant toute chose, finissons la présentation des personnages ! (c'est bien, on en est au neuvième... (su quatorze ^-^'))_

_Sinon, je veux toujours remercier **Asunaforever3**, **Coton-de-Loup**,** Enelica**, **Ishiro Shizuka**, , **Lesmeal**, **Liske**, **Nagololol**, **PetiteClover**, **RedBloodAlice**, **SkySora-R27**, **Syt the Evil Angel**, **night dark angel**, **rosa2003felicity**, **zorchide**, **Biscotine**, **HarukaN**, **Kalane**, **Kinitori Natsumi**, **Nympha-san**, **Oriona Blek**, **Tsuki Banritt**, **Walarisse**, **Zeaphir**, **kedy ichyo**, **mirty love**, **misa2** et **tamarahc** pour suivre et favoriser cette histoire ! Merci encore !_

_Un grand merci aussi à **Zeaphir** qui prend le temps de corriger les fautes et de me laisser une review !_

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

_Disclaimers : KHR ne m'appartient pas ("continue de courir pour sa vie")_

* * *

"Parler" : japonais

_"Parler"_ : italien

**_Parler_** : souvenir

Chapitre 9

Une pervenche bleutée

« Mes cheveux ne sont pas gris mais argentés ! Il faut que je te le répète combien de fois ?! Et les tiens sont bien blancs non ?! Alors ne la ramène pas !

– Extrême ! Qu'est-ce que tu viens extrêmement de dire, tête de poulpe ?!

– Grr ! Je ne suis pas une tête de poulpe !

– Tête de poulpe !

– Tête de gazon !

– Tête de poulpe ! »

Tsuna poussa un profond soupir en voyant ses deux amis se disputer sous les rires de Takeshi. Kyoya était parti dès que les présentations/retrouvailles avaient été finies. Sûrement pour aller battre quelques herbivores qui profitaient de son absence pour enfreindre le règlement. Et tous ceux qui le connaissaient savaient qu'il détestait quand une personne ne respectait pas les règles établies. Surtout les siennes.

Désormais, il ne restait plus que le ciel, la pluie, le soleil et la tempête nouvellement arrivée sur le toit. Alors ses gardiens pouvaient se lâcher à moitié, sachant que Reborn les observait un peu plus loin. Il leur avait fallu exactement cinq minutes pour reprendre une activité laissée aux oubliettes dès le début de la guerre : les disputes amicales qui tournaient les trois quarts du temps en combat. Un événement si quotidien pour la première génération. Et pour célébrer le retour de G dans la bande (ou l'accueillir du point de vue de toute personne extérieure), Knuckle n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à dire que de critiquer ses cheveux. Un sujet très récurant à leur époque, sauf qu'ils avaient une teinte rouge que tous prenaient pour du rose, le mettant en colère. Et vu sa réaction, il était toujours sensible là-dessus.

Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas avoir des conversations normales hors missions ? Le patron ne se rappela que trop bien des montagnes de papiers qui l'attendaient à chaque fois que des combats éclataient dans le manoir. Avec le nombre de réparations à exécuter à chaque fois. Tsuna se demanda sur le coup si le neuvième devait supporter tous ces problèmes aussi ou si cela était différent.

* * *

_En Italie,_

Nono éternua en pleine réunion avec ses gardiens. Chacun darda ses yeux sur lui tandis que le boss des Vongola s'interrogeait sur sa santé. Il tombait peut-être malade.

* * *

Le jeune homme sortit de ses pensées quand il remarqua que plusieurs ingrédients de son bento manquaient. Il se tourna vivement vers son tuteur, légèrement en colère.

« Reborn ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Kaa-san t'a préparé le tien alors ne vole pas ma nourriture !

– Tsunaze, un boss doit toujours être à l'affût dans toutes les situations sinon, qui sait ce qui peut arriver. »

Sur ses mots, Léon se transforma en pistolet qu'il pointa sur la tête de l'adolescent. Ce dernier fut contraint par son rôle de frissonner en voyant l'arme qui lui ne faisait ni chaud ni froid.

À ses côtés, ses gardiens se tendirent. Takeshi posa instinctivement sa main sur le shinai qu'il emportait tout le temps avec lui dans un sac de baseball. Hayato, pour sa part, se retint d'attraper le pistolet caché sous sa chemise avec ses bombes. Même s'il devait l'avouer, qu'importe ce qu'il disait, il n'avait jamais été doué avec de la dynamite. Ryohei serra le poing. Aucun ne permettrait que leur patron soit blessé par une simple balle de pistolet, ayant vu les dégâts que cela pouvait causer en temps de guerre.

L'Arcobaleno sourit sous son fédora. De parfaits gardiens pour son pathétique élève. Ils savaient réagir quand la situation l'imposait. Même si la réaction de Tsuna l'intriguait. Cela lui semblait exagéré, surtout au niveau de sa posture, prêt à faire le moindre geste. Il allait devoir faire un rapport à Nono de cela avec les dernières informations.

« Un boss doit toujours être prêt, alors surveille ton repas Tsunaze. » finit-il avant de s'éloigner en direction d'un endroit tranquille.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais devenir un parrain de la mafia. » contredit l'adolescent en grinçant des dents.

Seulement et heureusement pour lui, Reborn n'entendit pas la dernière réplique. Ou l'ignora volontairement. Il se contenta de s'éloigner pour pouvoir passer son appel. Aucun des gardiens présents ne le lâcha des yeux tant qu'il fut dans leur champ de vision.

Une fois qu'ils ne sentirent plus sa présence, ils se détendirent et abandonnèrent la pression que leurs armes. Un coup d'œil vers Tsuna et celui-ci opina de la tête. Son Hyper Intuition lui signalait que le tuteur se trouvait trop loin pour écouter leur conversation. Et G n'attendit pas que son ami prenne la parole en premier pour exploser.

_« Gio ! Comment tu fais pour supporter cet Arcobaleno ?! C'est un danger sur pattes !_

– _Je suis d'accord avec la tête de poulpe pour une fois_. » acquiesça Knuckle tandis que la tempête lâchait un « quoi ?! » étouffé.

_« Pareil. _» rajouta Asari. « _Il va nous poser plus de problèmes qu'autre chose._

_« Je sais._ » soupira une nouvelle fois Giotto. « _Mais pour le moment, c'est mon seul lien avec les Vongola, mon père ne compte pas_. » ajouta-t-il en voyant que sa pluie allait émettre un commentaire. « _G, que sais-tu des Vongola actuellement ?_

– _Tch. _»

Même s'il ne voulait pas, il ne pouvait refuser une demande de son patron. Son visage se renfrogna pendant que sa main attrapait son paquet de cigarette. Il en alluma une sous le regard désapprobateur de son ciel. Sa dépendance au tabac l'avait pratiquement tué il y a quatre cents ans, mais il ne pouvait s'en passer, qu'importe ce que disait son ami.

_« Comme tu t'en doutes, sous Ricardo, les Vongola sont devenus une famille mafieuse et leur histoire est loin d'être blanche. Mais ça fait quelques années, depuis Settimo, que tes successeurs tentent de les remettre sur la bonne voie. Enfin, c'est encore loin du compte. _»

Sur ses mots, il tira sa cigarette avant de lâcher une bouffée de fumée. Toujours assis par terre, son bento à moitié mangé dans ses mains, Primo réfléchit. Pourquoi lui demander à lui, un simple civil, de prendre la tête de la famille ? Peut-être que Nono souhaite le faire revenir à leur état d'origine, en tant que groupe d'autodéfense.

_« Hé ben, ça ne va pas être facile…_ » lâcha-t-il en se rappelant des paroles de son père.

La plus grosse famille mafieuse n'allait pas se remettre naturellement sur le chemin de base. Surtout aux vues de la position qu'elle occupait dans le monde à présent. Ce n'était pas comme si elle se trouvait à la tête de toutes les mafias de la planète.

_« Enfin, pour le moment, j'ai besoin de tous mes gardiens, après, on improvisera_. » dit-il en changeant de sujet, voyant les têtes sinistres de ses gardiens.

_« Avec tête de poulpe, ça en fait un de plus ! Ultime ! _» S'exclama le soleil avec son expression fétiche.

_« Oui, maintenant, on est cinq, et huit avec les Fiore_. » continua l'épéiste avec son sourire habituel.

Sa phrase réveilla le bras droit qui se tourna vers Giotto. Ce dernier venait de se remettre à manger en écoutant le bavardage de ses amis. Pourquoi trois ? Il n'en avait vues que deux.

« _D'ailleurs, il manque qui ? _» Voulut-il savoir.

« _Daemon_ (tous émirent une grimace à son nom, n'ayant pas oublié ce qu'il s'était passé), _Elena, Sakura, Lola, Lampo et Mei, sinon tout le monde est présent. »_

Le bras droit cligna des yeux. Si ses oreilles avaient bien entendu, ou du moins n'avaient pas relevé un certain prénom, alors elle était…

« _Celestia est là aussi ?! _» S'exclama-t-il surpris que sa femme se trouve à Namimori.

« _Oui, et après les cours, on passera à son école puisque Neiva lui a promis de venir_. » lui annonça son patron avec un sourire qui ne laissait place à aucun refus.

L'autre déglutit. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne voulait pas la revoir, mais la dernière fois, ils se faisaient prendre dans une explosion, les tuant sur le coup. Et dans sa tête, il ne s'était pas préparé psychologiquement à refaire face à la femme qu'il aimait et qui avait partagé sa vie. Avec qui il avait livré plus d'un combat.

Même s'il refusait, Giotto serait prêt à le traîner par le col. Donc, mieux valait accepter.

* * *

Haru traversait au pas de course la cour de son établissement. Plus tôt, elle avait reçu un message de Kyoko lui disant qu'une surprise l'attendait à la sortie des cours. Elle n'avait rien voulu lui dire de plus. Alors, la jeune femme se retrouva à sprinter pour pouvoir atteindre les grilles de son école.

Depuis que ses parents ne lui avaient pas laissé le choix de son lycée, elle regrettait amèrement de ne plus pouvoir se trouver avec sa famille. Et ne de pas partager tous leurs moments de joie. Enfin, heureusement que les cours ne lui prenaient qu'une partie de son temps et que le reste, elle le passait avec les autres Fiore et Vongola. Si seulement quelqu'un d'autre se joignait à eux. Les absents lui manquaient terriblement.

En parlant de la surprise, la seule chose qui lui ferait plaisir serait la présence de l'homme de sa vie à ses côtés. Cela faisait seize ans qu'elle l'attendait. Alors, quand elle franchit les portes de son établissement, ses yeux balayèrent toutes les personnes présentes pour tomber sur une silhouette connue. Elle haleta en posant ses mains sur sa bouche.

De l'autre côté de la rue, appuyé sur le mur d'une maison, G, sans son tatouage en forme de flamme et avec des cheveux argentés, attendait patiemment. Pourtant, la même personne qu'elle avait connue se tenait bien là. Les larmes menaçaient de couler.

Sans s'en rendre compte, ses camarades commençaient à affluer. La plupart des filles s'arrêtèrent pour dévisager le nouveau venu et parlaient déjà de lui avec admiration.

L'une de ses amies avait remarqué son état et lui demanda si tout allait bien. Sous le choc de le revoir, elle l'ignora complètement. À la place, elle traversa précipitamment la route avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Quelques exclamations retentirent derrière elle, mais tout ce qui lui importait était l'homme devant elle. D'ailleurs, celui-ci, légèrement surpris par son arrivée, la réceptionna et enroula ses bras autour de son corps.

En levant les yeux, elle remarqua qu'ils brillaient de rouge tandis que les siens lui répondaient par la même couleur. C'était bien lui.

« _T'es en retard, abruti._ » murmura-t-elle dans sa langue natale, assez bas pour que seul lui l'entende.

« _On vient à peine de se retrouver que tu m'insultes déjà…_ » remarqua-t-il sur le même volume avec un petit sourire.

« _Tu m'as manqué, G… _» fit-elle alors qu'une larme coulait le long de sa joue.

« _Toi aussi, je… _»

Ne voulant pas entendre plus d'excuses et profiter de sa présence, Celestia posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, créant de l'animation derrière elle. Mais la jeune femme s'en moquait, elle pouvait à nouveau tenir dans ses bras celui qu'elle aimait. Et cette fois-ci, elle ne le lâcherait pour rien au monde.

* * *

Takeshi émit un sourire triste en voyant les retrouvailles entre Celestia et G. Désormais, les tempêtes n'étaient plus seules. Il savait à quel point la Fiore en avait souffert, ne pas avoir retrouvé sa moitié. Enfin, eux avaient eu la chance de mourir ensemble. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de tout le monde.

Avant de mourir, il avait vu ce que la mort de l'être aimé infligeait à son partenaire. Même s'il ne le montrait pas, Alaude en avait été touché plus qu'autre chose, pendant que Daemon avait plongé dans une profonde dépression.

Par contre, la suite demeurait inconnue pour lui, étant tué peu après. La seule chose dont il se souvenait fut le visage ravagé par des larmes de Sakura. Puis le noir total.

Lui aussi voulait celle qui avait partagé sa vie. Son sourire autant que ses pleurs hantaient ses nuits. Il se demandait où elle était.

Pourtant, après seize ans et de nombreuses recherches, seuls huit membres des premières générations se trouvaient à Namimori. Aucune nouvelle des autres et la présence de Reborn qui espionnait chacun de leurs faits et gestes n'aidait en rien. Ils n'arrivaient même plus à faire des recherches correctement.

Cependant, Giotto avait bien remarqué que ses amis aimeraient des résultats plus concluants, alors il les avait rassurés. Selon son Hyper Intuition, dans moins d'un mois, tout le monde serait rassemblé. Mais cela voulait dire quand ? Dans une heure ? Dans un jour ? Dans une semaine ? Dans trente jours ? Rien de très certain. Et la seule chose que les réincarnations pouvaient faire, c'était attendre.

Sur ces pensées, le gardien de la pluie Vongola rentra chez lui. Son père ne lui posa aucune question sur son retard puisque la bande était restée discuter après les retrouvailles entre les tempêtes. Et Tsuyoshi appréciait grandement les amis de son fils, sachant qu'ils ne l'abandonneraient pas et qu'il ne mettait pas son masque en leur présence.

Rapidement, le jeune homme se retrouva dans sa chambre. Il déposa le sac contenant son shinai à côté de son lit tandis que ses affaires de cours se retrouvaient sur son bureau. Même après quatre siècles, il n'avait pas perdu l'habitude d'avoir une arme près de lui. Son katana lui tenait normalement compagnie quand ce n'était pas l'une de ses trois petites épées. Si un forgeron forge des armes, alors la guerre forge un homme. Et mieux valait être prudent.

Ses yeux s'éclairèrent de bleu tels sa flamme pendant qu'ils erraient par la fenêtre. À l'extérieur, la pluie tombait à grosses gouttes, de plus en plus fort. Il en eut un petit sourire. Son temps préféré pour s'entraîner.

Décidé, il revêtit sa tenue pour se rendre au dojo. Son kimono d'entraînement comme celui qu'il portait la première fois qu'il avait croisé Giotto après sa mort. Le bas sombre et le haut bleu foncé ouvert, révélant le bas de sa poitrine et son ventre bandé. Il se sentait tellement bien habillé comme cela. Des fois, il lui arrivait de regretter ses habits traditionnels de joueur de ryūteki. Mais au moins, avec, il avait la capacité de faire ses mouvements.

Et tandis qu'il finissait de s'habiller, en bas, la porte du restaurant coulissa pour laisser entrer une personne. Concentré sur ce qu'il faisait, il entendit de loin la voix de son père l'accueillir. Jusqu'à ce que le, ou plutôt la nouvelle venue prenne la parole.

« Bonjour, excusez-moi, est-ce bien ici que je dois livrer cinq kilos de Konpeito ? » Demanda la voix que le jeune homme reconnu comme étant celle d'une fille.

« C'est exact, j'espère que le trajet n'a pas été trop long avec ces cinq kilos.

– Ne vous inquiétez pas, d'autres clients en demandent généralement le triple. » le rassura-t-elle pendant que le bruit d'un sac posé par terre se faisait entendre.

« Les affaires doivent bien marcher alors. » remarqua Tsuyoshi avec étonnement.

« En même temps, il est compliqué de trouver encore ces bonbons faits maison. Oh ! » s'exclama-t-elle en se rappelant soudain de quelque chose. « Puisque vous êtes l'un de nos clients les plus fidèles, la maison offre un bouquet de fleurs composé exclusivement de fleurs cueillies dans le jardin. »

Le rire de son père et son remerciement monta jusqu'à la chambre de la réincarnation. Sur le point d'attraper son shinai, il s'arrêta net. Déjà que les Konpeito lui rappelaient des souvenirs tantôt douloureux, tantôt joyeux, la composition florale venait en remettre une couche.

Ces deux éléments s'associaient à une jeune femme qu'Asari avait connue dans son enfance alors qu'il s'entraînait. Sa famille tenait un magasin de bonbons traditionnels et plus particulièrement de Konpeito. Et son talent pour la composition florale égalait sa gourmandise pour ces petites friandises. Leurs parents, les voyant proches, prirent la décision de les fiancer et aucun ne refusa.

Toutefois, il dut partir en voyage avant de revenir. En Italie, il rencontra Giotto et G qui devinrent rapidement ses amis. Il leur promit de venir les aider si jamais ils leur arrivaient quelque chose. Et trois mois après son retour, il reçut une lettre qui l'avertit que ses amis avaient des problèmes. Il n'attendit pas pour vendre sa précieuse flûte et s'acheter le voyage en plus d'un katana et de trois petites épées qui devinrent rapidement sa marque de fabrique, pour s'embarquer dans de longues batailles aux côtés de ceux qu'il appela rapidement sa famille. Néanmoins, sa fiancée ne quitta jamais son esprit. Jusqu'à un certain jour…

« Quelles sont ces fleurs ? » Demanda le propriétaire du restaurant.

« Il s'agit de jonquilles et d'amarantes. Les premières symbolisent le désir, la mélancolie, et les autres, la constance, l'immortalité.

– On dirait la recherche de l'être aimé. » plaisanta l'homme.

« Si seulement… » soupira la jeune femme.

À l'étage, Asari n'écoutait plus. Instinctivement, sa mémoire venait de faire ressurgir le souvenir de leurs retrouvailles, et pas des plus joyeuses…

* * *

_**La pluie s'abattait sur les deux combattants. Il ne faisait même pas encore nuit que l'obscurité régnait déjà, plongeant les adversaires dans le noir. Pourtant, les lumières des lampadaires, allumés plus tôt en ce temps d'orage, donnaient assez de visibilité au premier pour dévisager celle qui se dressait devant lui. Ses longs cheveux noirs qu'il admirait se retrouvaient plaqués sur sa tête par l'eau. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de retirer ceux sur son visage tandis que ses yeux gris hurlaient des réponses, chose que sa voix n'arrivait pas à articuler. Il ne remarqua pas avec la pluie les larmes qui se mêlaient aux gouttes.**_

_**Elle ouvrit la bouche pour formuler quelque chose. Une question. Une demande. Une réclamation. Toutefois, elle se referma aussitôt. Ses poings se resserrent sur le manche de son sabre et sur le bord de son yukata dont les couleurs des fleurs avaient perdu leur éclat.**_

_**« Pourquoi…? » Finit-elle par dire alors que ses orbes se plantaient dans ceux du gardien de la pluie Vongola. « Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé toute seule au Japon ? Pourquoi ? »**_

_**En face d'elle, le jeune homme serra les dents. Bien que son départ ait été précipité, il aurait dû l'avertir de son projet. Entre eux, il n'y avait aucun secret, c'était ce qu'ils s'étaient promis lors de l'annonce de leurs fiançailles dix ans plus tôt. Alors, de retour de son voyage, il lui avait raconté tout. Tout. Surtout sa rencontre avec Giotto ce jour au marché.**_

_**Cependant, son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour en voyant la demande d'aide de Giotto. Son ami avait besoin d'aide et pourtant… il n'avait pas pris le temps pour celle qu'il aimait. Et maintenant, ils étaient sur le point de se battre.**_

_**« Sakura, je…**_

– _**Ne dis plus rien Asari, tu as eu assez de chance comme ça. Si on doit en arriver là… »**_

_**Sur ses mots, elle repoussa ses cheveux de son visage avant de se mettre en position, prête à dégainer son épée. Son adversaire n'eut d'autre choix que de faire de même, sachant que maintenant, elle ne pouvait être raisonnée.**_

_**« En tant qu'ennemie des Vongola, moi, Amekyandi Sakura, gardienne de l'anneau de la pluie Fiore, je vais te battre, Ugetsu Asari, gardien de l'anneau de la pluie Vongola.**_

– _**Je t'attends. » siffla l'adolescent entre ses dents, prêt à se battre.**_

_**C'était de sa faute s'ils en arrivaient à de telles extrémités. Et c'était à lui de tout réparer.**_

_**Avec cela, la jeune femme fonça sur lui, l'épée au clair, se heurtant contre celle de son opposant. Heureusement qu'il pleuvait. La pluie permit de cacher les larmes sur les joues des deux combattants.**_

_**Un peu plus loin, une pervenche sur le rebord de la route observait le combat, ballottée par le vent. Doux souvenirs…**_

* * *

Takeshi sortit de son souvenir lorsqu'il entendit son père saluer la jeune femme avant de partir.

« Fais attention en rentrant, Aki, et passe le bonjour à tes parents. Remercie-les pour les fleurs.

– Merci monsieur, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai mon sabre en bois avec moi au cas où. La prochaine fois, j'essayerai de rapporter une branche de sakura en fleur. »

Plus aucun doute n'était permis. Depuis la venue de l'inconnue, trop d'éléments se mettaient à la chaîne pour être une simple coïncidence. Déjà, les Konpeito, ensuite, la composition florale, et maintenant, le sabre avec les sakura. Et puis le message des fleurs. Trop gros pour être un hasard.

Quelque chose se déroulait et il n'avait pas besoin de l'Hyper Intuition de Giotto pour le deviner.

La porte claqua, réveillant de nouveau l'adolescent. Devant confirmer son identité, il attrapa son shinai et se précipita dans les escaliers. Il se pressa au point de pratiquement oublier de mettre ses chaussures avant de se précipiter dehors sur les pas de la jeune femme. Son père se contenta de le regarder passer, se demandant quelle mouche l'avait piqué.

La pluie accueillit le gardien en sortant. S'en moquant, ses yeux devenus bleus tentèrent d'apercevoir la moindre personne. Le temps d'une seconde avant qu'ils ne se posent sur une silhouette s'éloignant tranquillement sous un parapluie noir à fleurs. De là où il était, il vit très bien l'épée en bois à ses côtés.

N'attendant plus, il lui courut après pour finalement s'arrêter à deux mètres d'elle. La livreuse, sentant quelqu'un dans son dos, se stoppa à son tour sans se retourner. Takeshi se mordit la lèvre. Maintenant, il ne pouvait plus faire marcher arrière.

« _Sakura…? Est-ce que tu es Sakura ? _» Voulut-il savoir la voix légèrement tremblante.

Un halètement se fit entendre sous le parapluie. Suivit par un silence plombant. Aucun des deux jeunes gens n'osa prendre la parole. Et la réincarnation attendit patiemment sa réponse. Contrairement à son ami tempête, il respirait la patience. Enfin, à cet instant, un nœud se forma dans son estomac. Peur. Peur que ce ne soit pas elle. Peur qu'elle le rejette. Peur…

Après une longue minute à écouter la pluie tomber, le parapluie s'écarta pour laisser place à un visage trop familier. Si la surprise se lisait sur le visage de l'adolescent, son expression trouva son miroir chez celui de la livreuse.

Comme il s'en souvenait. Ses longs cheveux noirs retombaient dans son dos, aussi raides que de la paille. Ils encadraient un visage aussi fin que de la porcelaine, semblable à une poupée. Ses yeux gris brillèrent de bleu quand ils rencontrèrent ceux de son homologue. Si elle ne l'avait pas suivi en Italie et épousé, elle aurait très bien pu devenir une geisha au vu de sa beauté adulée dans tout le village.

Et même maintenant, elle adorait toujours autant les yukata. Actuellement, elle en portait un noir avec pour motifs des branches avec leurs feuilles vertes, accompagné par un collant sombre et des bottes.

Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Son parapluie, n'ayant plus aucune retenue, bascula pour atterrir par terre dans un clac étouffé par l'eau. Pourtant, aucun des deux ne s'en soucia, continuant de se fixer sans parvenir à articuler le moindre mot.

« A… Asari…? Asari ? Asari ? » Demanda-t-elle, ne croyant pas ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

Comme d'habitude, un sourire peignit le visage du jeune homme. Un qu'il lui offrait à chaque fois qu'il la voyait. Leurs larmes se mélangèrent avec les gouttes d'eau.

Et il n'attendit pas pour la prendre dans ses bras. Sentant ce qui lui avait tant manqué durant ces années, Sakura s'accrocha à son kimono. Comme une bouée de sauvetage. Puis, sans s'en rendre compte, elle éclata en sanglot contre celui qu'elle aimait. Tout son corps fut pris de soubresauts, alors il resserra sa prise sur elle.

« _Je suis de retour. _» lui murmura-t-il.

Cela fit redoubler ses pleurs tandis qu'elle le serrait pour ne plus jamais le lâcher. Plus jamais. Plus jamais elle ne le laisserait partir.

* * *

Tsuna dirigea ses yeux vers l'extérieur. La pluie commençait à ralentir et les nuages s'écartaient au profit du soleil. Même un arc-en-ciel venait briller dans le ciel au travers des gouttes. Le jeune homme en eut un petit sourire. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un bruit plutôt connu. La sécurité d'un pistolet venait d'être retirée. Cela ne lui avait pas manqué, de ne pas percevoir ce genre de sensation désagréable. Il posa ses orbes sur l'enfant qui se tenait devant lui en essayant de contenir son intention de tuer.

« Maintenant, tu vas tout m'expliquer. » grogna l'Arcobaleno en pointant le canon de son arme sur la tête de son élève.

Ce dernier soupira. S'il voulait la vérité, il allait l'avoir. Du moins, ce que Giotto déciderait. Car, dans cette pièce, le plus haut placé, c'était lui, et non le tueur à gages. Et personne ne pouvait donner d'ordre à un patron. Surtout pas lui.

« Alors, tu vois… »

* * *

_A suivre au prochain chapitre ! (qui sort la semaine prochaine, je ne vais quand même pas casser mes habitudes !) Sinon, j'avoue, je me suis beaucoup amusé à écrire les scènes de retrouvailles :-D_

_Ah oui ! Etant donné que j'ai oublié pour les précédents chapitres, je vais profiter que je n'ai pas publié trop de chapitres pour faire un point historique et sur les informations qui apparaissent et que j'ai modifié. (petite indication : j'ai placé mon histoire entre 1590 et 1610, mais je ferai des précisions plus tard puisque pour le moment, je n'en n'ai pas vraiment besoin)_

_Mafia : la mafia n'apparaît réellement que dans la seconde partie du XIXème siècle donc absolument pas XVIIème ! Mais chut !_

_Italie : au XVIIème siècle, l'Italie est divisée en plusieurs états jusqu'en 1830 avec le Royaume d'Italie et il était courant qu'ils se fassent la guerre entre eux. L'état de Florence était dirigé par Ferdinand Ier de Médicis (oui, encore un Médicis... je vais finir par en avoir marre d'eux...) dans les années où se déroule l'histoire._

_Konpeito : il s'agit d'un petit bonbon qui provient du Portugal (importé en 1546 au Japon, c'est une petite boule qui ressemble à une étoile (de ce que j'ai lu, il n'y a plus qu'un magasin qui propose des Konpeito traditionnels (hors industrie))_

_En dehors de ces trois informations, je crois que j'en ai oublié plein, mais sur le coup, aucune autre ne me revient en mémoire... je vous en dirai plus au prochain chapitre alors ! (si je m'en rappelle d'ici là...)_

_N'hésitez pas à favoriser, suivre ou même me laissez une review ! (d'ailleurs ! Devinez qui est le prochain personnage qui arrive ! ;-) Un indice : on ne peut pas se passer de lui et de sa bouille adorable !)_

_Sur ce, personnellement, je vais commencer à travailler mes prochains chapitres (dont les Numbers) et je vous dis à le semaine mes chers petits bonbons !_

_Sylosse_


	11. Chapitre 10 : Un orage pleurnichard

_Me revoilà après une semaine d'absence ! Je vous ai manqué ? Non... ah... bon ! Quand même ! Je suis contente de sortir ce nouveau chapitre que peut-être quelques personnes attendaient ! (en même temps, vu la fin du précédent...) En tout cas, c'est le chapitre 10 ! Un chiffre rond ! Ce qui veut aussi dire que tout le monde est presque là ! Plus que quelques chapitres !_

_Merci à **Asunaforever3**, **Coton-de-Loup**, **Enelica**, **Ishiro Shizuka**, , **Lesmeal**, **Liske**, **Nagololol**, **PetiteClover**, **SkySora-27**, **Syt the Evil Angel**, **night dark angel**, **rosa2003felicity**, **tahury**, **zorchide**, **Biscotine**, **Chibi y Hina**, **HarukaN**, **Kalane**, **Kinitori Natsumi**, **Nympha-san**, **Oriona Blek**, **Tsuki Banritt**, **Walarisse**, **Zeaphir**, **kedy ichyo**, **mirty love**, **misa2** et **tamarahc** de suivre et favoriser cette histoire ! Je suis toujours extrêmement surprise de voir autant de monde qui suivent et favorisent mon histoire ! Et vous ne pouvez pas me rendre plus heureuse !_

_Je voudrais remercier **PetiteClover**, **tahury** et **Zeaphir** pour leurs reviews ! Merci à **Zeaphir** pour ses corrections dans le chapitre ! (les fautes d'orthographe... mes pires ennemis !)_

_Est-ce que j'ai autre chose à dire ? Mmh... sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

Parler : japonais

_"Parler"_ : italien (je ne crois pas que cela serve...)

_Parler_ : pensées

_**Parler**_ : souvenir

Chapitre 10

Un orage pleurnichard

À l'extérieur, la pluie s'amoindrissait de minute en minute tandis que les nuages commençaient à se séparer pour laisser place au ciel bleu et au soleil. Le beau temps revenait peu à peu.

Les yeux de Giotto dévièrent de la fenêtre pour se poser sur le bébé de l'autre côté de la table basse de sa chambre. Enfin, son petit corps cachait en réalité une âme d'adulte, prit au piège par une malédiction.

Ironie du sort, comme le disait si bien la réincarnation. Car lui aussi était un homme dans un plus jeune corps. Même s'il ne s'agissait pas de la même chose. Plutôt une bénédiction pour lui.

Et quand ses orbes fixèrent le tueur à gages, seule la gueule du canon l'accueillit. À cette vue, il se retint de pousser un soupir. Combien de fois avait-il été visé par de pareilles armes dans le passé ? Il ne savait même plus. Trop de fois pour être comptées. Depuis, cela ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Il commençait plutôt à en avoir assez. Juste que ses muscles se tendaient, prêts à esquiver la balle quand il ne préparait pas ses flammes. Chose qu'il ne pouvait faire à l'heure actuelle.

Seulement, le regard du gamin le dissuada de faire quoi que ce soit. Deux pierres noires le fusillaient derrière le canon. Primo ne le connaissait que depuis quelques jours, pourtant, il avait appris qu'il valait mieux pour lui de ne pas le provoquer. À ses risques et périls.

Son retour en enfance l'avait peut-être rendu plus suicidaire vis-à-vis de ses gardiens. Néanmoins, maintenant qu'il était âgé de seize ans – soit l'âge auquel il parcourait l'Europe à la recherche de ses amis – seul le mafieux en lui dominait le reste à cet instant. Celui que la guerre avait marqué à tout jamais et dont les horreurs défilaient encore sous ses yeux la nuit. Plus d'enfant. Seul l'adulte.

« Alors, tu vois, je vois un petit problème pour te répondre, que veux-tu que je t'explique ? Il n'y a rien à… »

Ses réflexes le firent se décaler rapidement sur la droite, évitant ainsi que la balle de l'Arcobaleno n'aille se loger dans son crâne. Il tenait trop à sa nouvelle vie pour mourir aussi vite. Il n'avait même pas encore retrouvé tous ses gardiens et les Fiore.

« Arrête de faire l'imbécile avec moi, Tsunaze. » grogna son interlocuteur, la colère montante. « Tu es plus que ce que tu en dis.

– Oh ! » Lâcha le jeune homme en haussant un sourcil, pas vraiment surpris que son tuteur se soit douté de quelque chose. « Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

Sous son fédora, le maudit serra les dents, pendant que ses yeux se faisaient de plus en plus durs. Son élève se jouait de lui et il n'aimait pas cela. Sa prise se resserra sur son arme.

« Tes amis. C'est étrange que le dernier de la classe que tu es puisse côtoyer des personnes aussi populaires que Yamamoto Takeshi, Kurokawa Hana, Hibari Kyoya, Sasagawa Ryohei et Kyoko. Même Gokudera t'as suivi sans même te battre alors qui es-tu ? Et je veux une vraie réponse. »

La réincarnation fronça les sourcils. L'Arcobaleno savait attaquer là où résidaient les secrets, à son plus grand malheur. Sans se soucier de son regard, l'adolescent inspira un grand coup. S'il voulait des réponses, il allait en avoir. Mais peut-être pas celles auxquelles il s'attendait. Un plan si bien élaboré par ses soins et de ses amis.

« Kyoko-chan, Takeshi-kun, Ryohei-kun, Kyoya-kun, et Hana-san, je les connais depuis que j'ai sept ans. On traîne ensemble et surtout, on s'entraîne de temps en temps. Et je peux te dire qu'en affrontant Kyoya-kun pratiquement tous les jours pendant des années, tu sais très vite te battre si tu veux survivre. Alors, est-ce que ça répond à tes questions ? »

En lui expliquant, il posa nonchalamment son menton dans la paume de sa main, un léger sourire sur le visage. Il observa le bébé. Les orbes invisibles sous son chapeau, il continua de pointer son pistolet sur Tsuna, non inquiet par celui-ci. Giotto ne savait pas à quoi pensait son tuteur. Cependant, cela ne semblait pas lui plaire comme explication. Il pouvait toujours demander aux espions qui le suivaient de temps à temps (comme si le premier patron des Vongola et le plus fort d'entre tous n'avait pas repéré ceux qui l'observaient dans ses moindres faits et gestes). Il s'agissait de la stricte vérité. Du moins, une partie.

« Et pour Gokudera ? Et Miura ? » Voulut-il savoir.

Primo retint un petit rire. Reborn ne voulait pas lui laisser savourer sa petite victoire face à lui car après tout, le tuteur savait que le jeune homme avait raison.

Et pour cette question, il l'avait senti venir. Cependant, bien que cela aurait dû faire le faire paniquer, seul le calme l'habitait. Ayant passé des années avec G, il le connaissait très bien au point de savoir qu'il le suivrait dans son mensonge. Surtout que sa tempête n'aimait pas son tuteur, alors déformer la vérité lui convenait. De plus, cela n'allait tuer personne. Surtout pas eux.

Enfin, si l'Arcobaleno marchait dans le sens qu'ils voulaient.

« Ça fait des années qu'on échange des lettres avec Hayato. C'est pour ça qu'il ne m'a pas attaqué lors de notre rencontre et qu'il s'est rapidement entendu avec tout le monde puisqu'on le connaît au travers de ses lettres. Tu veux une autre explication ? »

Un mensonge un peu boiteux, certes. Néanmoins, quoi de mieux à donner à un tueur à gages dont les racontars étaient monnaie courante dans son métier ? Alors un de plus ou un de moins… G se fera une joie de continuer en ce sens. À croire que Giotto n'était pas le seul à avoir un côté sadique dans la famille.

« Pour Haru-san, c'est la meilleure amie de Kyoko-chan et elle traîne avec nous depuis le début. Elle et Hayato se sont vite entendu et ils échangeaient des lettres privées. Ils ont commencé à sortir ensemble il y a deux ou trois ans sans s'être vu une seule fois, juste au travers des lettres. »

_Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas raconter_, ricana le patron dans sa tête.

En même temps, il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire grand-chose de plus. Il allait juste devoir envoyer beaucoup de messages à ses amis pour que tout le monde suive ses mensonges. Heureusement que son bras droit lui avait laissé son numéro un peu plus tôt.

« Et tu crois que je vais avaler ton histoire ? » Demanda le bébé en détachant chaque syllabe.

L'adolescent haussa les épaules. Il s'en moquait au final qu'il avale son mensonge ou non. Tout ce qui comptait était qu'il arrête de lui poser des questions. La véritable identité des premières générations devait rester secrète. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient résolu l'énigme entourant leur retour. Surtout s'ils n'étaient pas les seuls.

« Bah, c'est la vérité, Reborn. »

Serrant les dents discrètement, il ne voulait pas de nouveau que sa famille ou celle actuellement se retrouve confrontée à des ennemis qui dataient des premières heures de gloire des Vongola. Et il était du devoir de Giotto d'éradiquer pour de bon cette menace. Ses descendants n'avaient pas à payer le prix de ses erreurs passées.

Alors, le tueur ne devait en aucun cas découvrir la vérité. Il en allait de la vie de milliers de personnes.

Finalement, après une longue minute de fixette, l'Arcobaleno baissa son arme. La réincarnation put se détendre. Bien qu'il en ait l'habitude, il n'aimait pas rester trop longtemps menacé par un pistolet. Et puis, il pointait quand même un patron, bien que sensé être mort et enterré depuis plus de quatre siècles.

« Ça ira pour le moment, mais attends-toi à ce que ce ne soit pas fini. » le prévint-il en lâchant un soupçon d'intention de tuer.

Chose que ne releva pas le jeune homme, habitué à en supporter des plus fortes. À la place, il croisa les bras, continuant de fixer son interlocuteur.

« Puisque tu m'as annoncé la première fois que je serai le prochain boss d'une famille mafieuse, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit c'est laquelle. » lui apprit-il en revenant sur le sujet qui avait amené le bébé chez les Sawada.

La tension retomba entre les deux tandis que Reborn s'autorisait un petit sourire. Son élève avait quand même les priorités. Comparé à un autre patron d'une famille mafieuse.

* * *

_En Italie,_

Un certain boss éternua devant ses piles de papiers tandis que Romario clignait des yeux. Tous les patrons tombaient malades ou quoi ?

* * *

« Il s'agit des Vongola, la plus puissante famille mafieuse au monde. » répondit le tueur à gages avec un petit sourire.

Si son visage reflétait une part d'amusement, il étudia attentivement la réaction de l'adolescent. Les sourcils de ce dernier se perdaient dans ses cheveux tandis qu'il ouvrait des yeux de stupeur. Son Hyper Intuition avait beau le lui signaler depuis un moment, l'entendre de la bouche de son tuteur lui fit l'effet d'une bombe.

Et dire que c'était lui qui était à l'origine des Vongola. Si l'Arcobaleno ne se trouvait pas dans la pièce, cela ferait longtemps que Giotto aurait éclaté de rire. L'ironie du sort. De Primo, il passait à Decimo. Il y avait un problème quelque part.

Cependant, il ne devait en aucun cas laisser son interlocuteur se douter de quelque chose. Encore.

« V… Vongola ? Palourde ? »

Des fois, il se demandait vraiment pourquoi il avait nommé sa famille comme cela. Surtout qu'au début, tout le monde se moquait d'eux. En même temps, un fruit de la mer… il y avait plus classe comme nom. Pourtant, actuellement, juste l'entendre suffisait à effrayer les populations. Comme quoi, le monde changeait.

La traduction ne passa pas très bien chez le bébé, il émit une petite grimace pendant qu'il reprenait son pistolet. Et, sans un mot, il vida son chargeur sur son élève. Celui-ci ne dut que sa survie à son Hyper Intuition lui indiquant où les balles allaient frapper. Tout en lâchant son fameux cri.

« Hiiii ! Reborn ! Tu veux me tuer ou quoi ?! »

Esquivant au dernier moment la dernière cartouche, le meilleur tueur à gages lui lança un simple regard sans prendre en compte les dégâts. Rien de très inquiétant.

« Apprends à respecter le nom de la famille que tu vas diriger, Tsunaze. »

L'insulté se tendit légèrement. Son professeur ne lui apprenait rien. Notamment qu'il serait le dernier à manquer de respect au nom qu'il lui avait lui-même donné. Il n'allait quand même pas renier sa propre création ! Cela reviendrait à renier son propre enfant !

À cette pensée, il mordit sa lèvre inférieure. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment pour ce sujet délicat pour lui et sa femme. Alors qu'il ouvrait de nouveau la bouche, il remarqua un mouvement par la fenêtre.

En dirigeant ses orbes bruns sur l'extérieur, il eut un halètement. Un visage connu se tenait sur l'une des branches de l'arbre. Désormais âgé de cinq ans à première vue, il semblait aussi faire la taille de l'Arcobaleno. Comparé à il y a quatre cents ans, ses cheveux formaient une coupe afro noire ressemblant à un brocoli d'où deux cornes sortaient. Ses habits se composaient d'une sorte de costume de vache. Le patron le releva rapidement avant que ses yeux ne se posassent sur l'arme qu'il tenait. Un pistolet avec lequel il visait l'une des deux personnes présentes dans la pièce.

À la surprise de Giotto, il ne releva pas sa présence, occupé à viser le tueur à gages. Son intuition lui soufflait qu'il s'agît de son gardien. Enfin, en espérant qu'il se souvînt de toute sa vie antérieure…

« Qu'est-ce que… ?! » s'exclama-t-il en voulant attirer l'attention du nouveau venu.

Chose ratée puisque ce dernier continua d'afficher un grand sourire.

« Meurs, Reborn ! » cria-t-il.

« La Vongola Famiglia a été fondée par ton ancêtre, Giotto di Vongola, il y a quatre cents ans en Sicile, aux abords de Palerme… » commença à raconter le tuteur.

Et appuya sur la gâchette. Tsuna releva un sourcil quand aucune balle ne sortit du canon. Où étaient-elles ? De son côté, le vrai bébé regarda, un peu surpris, son arme, se rappelant comment ce se faisait-il qu'il n'y eût plus de munition.

Soudain, la branche sur laquelle se tenait la version miniature de Lampo se brisa dans un bruit sec. Son occupant, attiré par la gravité terrestre, tomba sur le sol. Une chute de plusieurs mètres.

« Aaaahouille ! » s'exclama-t-il en touchant la terre.

« Que… Que se passe-t-il ?! » voulut savoir Tsuna en s'inquiétant légèrement pour le bébé.

« …avec son meilleur ami et bras droit, G, Giotto monta rapidement sa famille. Mais au début, le but des Vongola était de protéger les plus démunis, faisant d'eux une sorte de groupe d'autodéfense. »

_C'était un groupe d'autodéfense, pas une sorte_, pensa directement le fondateur tout reportant son regard sur celui au sol.

« Oh, la vache… » pleura-t-il à moitié avant de se précipiter vers la porte d'entrée.

« Peu de temps après, Primo parcourut une bonne partie de l'Europe à la recherche de ses gardiens. Asari en pluie, Knuckle en soleil, Daemon en brume, Alaude en nuage et Lampo en foudre. G représentait la tempête et Giotto le ciel. »

En moins de deux minutes, le bébé à costume de vache ouvrit violemment la porte de la chambre du patron. Cela ne le surprit même plus. Ses gardiens avaient l'habitude d'enfoncer la porte de son bureau par le passé. Il ne souvenait même plus du nombre de fois qu'il avait dû la réparer lorsqu'ils la cassaient, elle ou le mur qui supportait très mal le choc. De si bons souvenirs… (petites larmes – cf. plus de paperasse)

« Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vus Reborn ! C'est moi ! Le grand Lambo-sama ! » fit-il en se présentant.

Au moins, son nom ne changeait que d'une seule syllabe. Cela allait être facile de le retenir.

« À ce moment-là, les Vongola connurent leur âge d'or, comme aime l'appeler Nono. Ils étaient si forts que tous se mettaient à genoux devant eux. Surtout le patron, dont on dit qu'aucun ses successeurs n'a pu l'égaler.

– Arrête m'ignorer ! Bats-toi ! » cria Lampo/Lambo en se précipitant sur le tueur à gages avec un couteau.

Sans prendre en compte sa présence, l'Arcobaleno l'envoya d'un simple mouvement dans le mur le plus proche. Une grimace se dessina sur le visage de la réincarnation. Il n'aimait pas comment le maudit traitait son gardien. Personne n'avait le droit de frapper ainsi le plus jeune de la bande.

Néanmoins, celui-ci se releva, le nez saignant, avant de crier haut et fort.

« Moi, Lambo, 5 ans, tueur de la famille Bovino, j'ai glissé ! Moi, Lambo, qui adore les sucettes, le raisin et qui a rencontré Reborn dans un bar, j'ai glissé !

– La première génération Vongola n'a pas mis longtemps pour conquérir toute l'Italie. Puis, ils sont devenus les maîtres de l'Europe peu après. Personne n'arrivait à les battre. » continua Reborn sans se soucier de ce qui se déroulait autour de lui.

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux du pauvre enfant. En plus de ne pas réussir sa tentative d'assassinat, sa cible l'ignorait pertinemment. De son côté, la frange de l'adolescent cachait ses orbes alors que le bébé vache se relevait tant bien que mal. Le coup lui faisait toujours mal pour son petit corps. La résistance n'avait jamais été son point fort. Ni avant, ni après.

« Snif… snif… »

Et tandis que son poing tentait d'essuyer les pleurs sur ses joues, une main se posa sur sa tête et la lui caressa délicatement. La foudre s'arrêta de sangloter lorsqu'une sensation de chaleur se répandit dans son corps. Il n'avait pas ressenti cela depuis sa renaissance. La seule personne qui pouvait le faire était…

Timidement, il releva lentement les yeux sur l'adolescent qui lui faisait face. Un sourire se peignit sur les lèvres de celui-ci. À la fois doux et accueillant. Toutes les caractéristiques du ciel. Mais pas seulement…

Ses cheveux n'arboraient peut-être plus leur fameuse teinte blonde, et à la place du brun, pourtant, Lampo le reconnut facilement. Son visage était resté le même. Seul le brun avait remplacé le bleu.

Le seul qu'il acceptait comme son patron, qu'il respectait plus que tout, le seul autorisé à lui donner des ordres, celui qui le protégeait des coups de ses camarades, celui qui le réconfortait lors d'un mauvais rêve, celui devant lequel il ne cachait pas ses larmes… celui pour qui il serait et était mort… le seul qu'il osait appeler grand-frère à voix haute.

« Lambo, est-ce que ça va ? » lui demanda-t-il d'une voix rassurante, celle qu'il utilisait lorsque son gardien avait des problèmes.

Sentant une nouvelle fois les larmes menacer de s'écouler, l'enfant fit un pas dans la direction de la réincarnation. Et en voyant qu'il ne s'en allait pas, il se précipita pour le serrer dans ses petits bras. Les sanglots prirent tout son corps tandis que son ciel lui caressait le dos.

« N… nii… nii-chan… » balbutia la foudre entre ses pleurs.

Il était enfin rentré à la maison.

* * *

_**Lampo, rageur, frappa violemment dans une petite pierre qui traînait sur le chemin. Son père venait une nouvelle fois de le gronder, car il ne voulait rien faire. Mais personne n'avait le droit de dire ce qu'il devait faire. Il s'agissait d'un noble quand même ! Pas d'un vulgaire domestique ou paysan !**_

_**Serrant les dents, il enfonça les mains dans les poches de son pantalon bleu. Et dire que son paternel ne lui avait autorisé qu'à prendre une simple chemise blanche resserrée au niveau de ses poignets par des ficelles brunes en plus. Il voulait qu'il ressemble à ceux qu'il ne côtoyait jamais de par son statut. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait dû hériter de ses cheveux verts dont certaines mèches n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête.**_

_**Alors qu'il avançait sans se soucier des regards que les gens autour lui portaient, son oreille perçut des bruits qui le glacèrent sur place. Rapidement, les personnes dans la rue la désertèrent au profit de la sécurité de leur maison. Cependant, le garçon n'en avait jamais entendu de tel. Cela ressemblait fortement à… des cris…**_

_**L'adolescent de treize ans frissonna. Jamais avant il n'avait entendu de pareilles horreurs. Les hurlements le rendirent mal à l'aise et sans même demander son reste, il voulut prendre la fuite pour retourner chez lui et s'excuser auprès de son père pour son comportement.**_

_**Néanmoins, ses pieds ne parvinrent à se décoller du sol. Et une étrange sensation se répandit dans son corps. L'envie de découvrir ce qu'il se passait. Surtout que l'animation venait d'à peine plus loin.**_

_**Prenant le peu de courage qu'il avait, il avança d'une démarche peu rassurée en direction de la place, en essayant de faire le moindre bruit possible. Il réussit tant bien que mal à se réfugier derrière le mur d'un bâtiment avant de poser ses orbes sur la place et de rester bouche bée.**_

_**Sur la Piazza Pretoria, la place la plus imposante de tout Palerme, des corps d'hommes jonchaient le sol. Certains se tordaient encore de douleur alors que d'autres agonisaient en silence dans leur sang. Rien que cela fit retourner l'estomac du garçon.**_

_**Seulement, un autre élément attira son œil. Debout, au milieu de ce carnage, un homme aux cheveux rouges se tenait. Il alluma tranquillement sa cigarette sans prendre en compte ceux par terre. Lampo remarqua qu'il semblait qu'il n'eût que quelques années de plus que lui. Peut-être quatre ou cinq. Et pourtant, il était le responsable du massacre. Le plus jeune dut se retenir de lâcher un sifflement d'admiration.**_

_**L'inconnu bougea légèrement, faisant se réfugier un peu plus le garçon dans sa cachette. Ce dernier nota au passage le tatouage rouge en forme de flamme qui couvrait une partie de son visage.**_

_**« La classe… » chuchota-t-il tout en continuant à suivre du regard l'adolescent.**_

_**Celui-ci se tourna vers l'une des statues qui entouraient la fontaine. Un satyre. Il l'observa attentivement avant de remarquer quelque chose. Cherchant autour de lui, il se baissa pour attraper l'un des pistolets qui traînait au sol. Le garçon ne comprit pas en voyant les armes à feu qui dépassaient de son pantalon. Pourquoi ne s'en servait-il pas ?**_

_**La détonation qui suivit le fit sursauter. Le jeune homme venait de tirer dans l'œil de la statue. Aussi loin qu'il était, l'autre aperçut que la balle avait touché l'œil gauche, le droit étant déjà détruit par la bataille. Il se retint de rire. L'inconnu avait ajusté le satyre. Et cela ne lui fit aucun mal. En même temps, l'autre nom de la place était Piazza Vergogna, la place de la honte. Une belle représentation des municipalités corrompues.**_

_**Une voix parvint un peu plus loin. Le tireur se tourna vers elle, un léger sourire aux lèvres, tandis qu'il soufflait la fumée de la cigarette.**_

_**De l'autre côté, un adolescent du même âge s'y tenait. Ajustant ses gants, il s'approcha de son ami en continuant de parler. Lampo ne comprit rien à leur discussion, plutôt occupé à détailler le nouveau venu. Ses cheveux blonds se dressaient sur sa tête, encore plus indomptés que ceux du jeune. Et bien qu'il ne portât qu'une simple chemise blanche avec une cravate noire et un pantalon de même couleur, il irradiait de lui une telle aura de puissance que le garçon en eut le souffle coupé. Jamais il n'avait vu quelqu'un ayant autant de prestance avant. D'autant plus que les deux ne rigolaient pas quand il s'agissait de combat.**_

_**Et, caché derrière le mur, Lampo murmura silencieusement le vœu de devenir aussi fort que les jeunes hommes qu'il venait de voir. C'était sans se douter que son père lui confierait la mission d'apporter une lettre au manoir des Vongola dès qu'il rentrerait. Cependant, pour le moment, il admirait ceux dont la force ne lui permit plus de formuler un seul mot.**_

* * *

Reborn eut un petit sourire en voyant son élève prendre soin de l'enfant. Comme quoi, il ne s'était pas trompé en prenant ce rôle de tuteur. Tsuna se révélait être un bon prétendant au titre de Decimo.

Résultats de cette journée à sensation : bien que sa pluie et sa tempête soient désormais réunies avec les femmes qui avaient partagé leur vie à leur époque, l'adolescent soupira. Lui se retrouvait avec un bébé pleurnichard qui balançait des bombes à tout bout de champ et qui se révélait être sa foudre. Au moins, l'Arcobaleno ne poserait plus de questions. Enfin, pour le moment.

« Mais le règne de Primo s'acheva rapidement. N'ayant pas le choix, il confia la succession à son cousin avant de partir au Japon où il finit ses jours paisiblement. » acheva le tueur à gages.

« Quoi ? » Souffla doucement Giotto en écarquillant les yeux.

* * *

_Tadam ! (pourquoi est-ce que je sens que la suite va en intéresser ? ^-^') peut-être qu'il y aura des réponses au prochain chapitre ;-) ou plus tard ! Shishishi !_

_Ah ! Pour faire le point sur la place que j'ai évoqué dans le chapitre !_

_Piazza Pretoria (appelé aussi la piazza Vergogna (place de la honte)) : est une place qui se trouve à Palerme. En son centre se trouve une fontaine, la Fontana Pretoria, achetée vers 1573, mais les travaux pour l'installer ne commencent qu'en 1581 (cela à entraîner la démolition de plusieurs maisons). Entourant la fontaine, il y a seize statues nues de nymphes, humains, sirènes et satyres. Pour beaucoup, elle est la représentation des municipalités corrompues et a été surnommé "Place de la honte" ("Piazza della Vergogna) à cause de la nudité des statues._

_Pour plus de renseignements, je vous invite à faire des recherches ou d'aller la voir en vrai (ce que j'aimerai faire !) Mais je n'ai fait que très peu de recherches sur ce sujet, d'autres seront abordés plus en profondeur dans les prochains chapitres !_

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne journée et à la semaine prochaine mes chers petits bonbons !_

_Sylosse_


	12. Chapitre 11 : Un hellébore verdâtre

_Recoucou ! Je suis de nouveau là avec la suite ! Même si j'avoue que j'ai été un peu méchante sur la fin du chapitre 10 ^-^' mais bon ! J'adore le suspense ! Mais vous aurez les réponses plus tard ! Quand ? Ah ah ! Surprise !_

_Déjà, un gros merci à **Biscotine**, **Chibi y Hina**, **Enelica**, **HarukaN**, **Kalane**, **Kinitori Natsumi**, , **Lesmeal**, **Liske**, **Nagololol**, **Nympha-san**, **Oriona Blek**, **PetiteClover**,** Tsuki Banritt**, **Walarisse**, **Zeaphir**, **kedy ichyo**, **mirty love**, **misa2**, **night dark angel**, **tahury**, **tamarahc**, **Asunaforever3**, **Coton-de-Loup**, **Ishiro Shizuka**, **RedBloodAlice**, **SkySora-R27**, **Syt the Evil Angel**, **rosa2003felicity** et **zorchide** de suivre et favoriser mon histoire !_

_Merci à **Zeaphir**, **tahury, Tsuki Banritt** et **PetiteClover** de leur review ! Et un merci aussi à **Zeaphir** pour sa correction ! (plus de fautes d'orthographe !)_

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

_Disclaimer : KHR ne m'appartient pas ("cours toujours pour sa vie et se demande quand est-ce que ce couloir va se terminer")_

* * *

"Parler" : japonais

_"Parler"_ : italien

_**Parler**_ : souvenir

Chapitre 11

Un hellébore verdâtre

Les cris, les explosions, les « extrêmes » et les rires furent assez forts pour parvenir jusqu'aux oreilles de la rose. Et tandis que l'ancienne patronne des Fiore en avait un sourire, sa gardienne de l'anneau du soleil poussa un soupir à ses côtés.

Au moins, comme à l'époque, personne ne pouvait louper les Vongola qu'importe l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Peut-être la raison pour laquelle le groupe de filles les retrouvât aussi facilement. En même temps…

Les yeux bruns de Kyoko se dirigèrent à travers la fenêtre pour se poser sur le toit d'en face. Elle se retint d'un petit rire lorsqu'elle remarqua Tsuna éviter de nouveau les différents objets volants qui, de là où se trouvait la jeune femme, étaient non-identifiables. De la dynamite ? De la nourriture ? Des balles ? Une chaussure ?

Ou, autrement dit, un repas traditionnel façon Vongola.

Même s'ils devaient cacher leurs identités à cause de la présence du meilleur des tueurs à gages et Arcobaleno du soleil, Reborn. Qui se révélait être le tuteur de Tsuna pour le faire devenir le prochain patron de la famille Vongola. Le Decimo.

Elle se rappela lorsqu'elle avait appris la nouvelle en même temps que Knuckle. Ils avaient explosé de rire à l'ironie de la situation de Giotto. Manquait plus qu'elle soit désignée comme la future patronne de la famille Fiore pour faire un combo. Et puis, qui disait que cela ne pouvait arriver ?

Néanmoins, depuis quelques jours, il lui semblait que son ancien mari et actuellement petit-ami ruminait ses pensées. Cela passait pour ceux ignorant le sujet de sa réincarnation. Par contre, ses gardiens le relevèrent rapidement. Leurs yeux le fixèrent quelques fois, à la recherche de ce qui pouvait bien l'embêter. Même Alaude attendait une réponse.

Elle aussi le remarqua vite. Après tout, il s'agissait de celui qui avait partagé sa vie, du moins, quelques années. Et depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré sous cet arbre, elle avait eu tout le loisir d'apprendre à déchiffrer ses expressions. Surtout lorsque quelque chose n'allait pas. Comme actuellement.

Au détriment de Reborn, pendant qu'il s'occupait du futur Vongola Decimo, G, Asari, Knuckle, Alaude, Neiva, Celestia et Amy avec Lampo et Sakura nouvellement retrouvés s'étaient réunis en secret. Cela n'avait échappé à personne, ce changement d'attitude de Primo.

Quelques-uns supposèrent que cela avait un rapport avec le fait qu'il ne restait plus qu'un seul gardien de la première génération Vongola dans la nature. Daemon. Le traître. Même si Giotto lui a pardonné son geste peu de temps avant le début de la guerre.

Pourtant, pour son bras droit et son épouse, il s'agissait d'autre chose. Ils le connaissaient trop bien pour que le seul retour de la brume cause cela. Et à juger par sa froideur à l'égard de l'Arcobaleno, le problème venait de lui. Que lui avait-il encore dit ?

De plus, sa présence commençait à sérieusement taper sur le système des réincarnations. Il les observait constamment et harcelait toujours leur boss. Le nuage n'en pouvait plus aussi. Il n'aimait pas que quelqu'un le regarde constamment. Comme s'il cherchait son point faible.

Au moins, tout le monde se mit rapidement d'accord au sujet des mensonges sur la correspondance. Ils pourraient en partie se venger en le faisant tourner en bourrique. Sakura et Lampo se joignirent à la confidence. Seulement quelques minutes avec le maudit leur suffirent pour ne pas l'apprécier.

À côté de ces petits problèmes, la rose était vraiment heureuse d'avoir retrouvé sa pluie. Même si elle ne l'avait pas trouvée en premier, elle fut la première à se réjouir de son retour quand Takeshi l'amena chez elle après leurs retrouvailles, complètement trempés. La troisième de ses gardiennes à perdre la vie durant la guerre. Suivant de près son époux.

Le seul inconvénient était qu'elle se trouvât dans un établissement plutôt loin en raison de la situation plutôt problématique de sa famille en ce moment. Néanmoins, avec l'aide ou l'influence de Kyoya, elle eut les papiers de transfert trois jours après son retour. Et elle ne devrait pas tarder à venir dans le même lycée. Pour le bonheur de tout le monde. Surtout de son homologue pluie.

À la surprise générale, le même jour signa aussi la venue de Lampo, désormais connu sous le nom de Lambo, âgé de cinq ans physiquement et vingt-trois mentalement. Asari et G le découvrirent le lendemain en attendant leur patron devant chez lui. Les insultes recommencèrent entre la tempête et la foudre quelques minutes plus tard. Les deux ne pouvaient déjà pas supporter il y a quatre cents ans, tout en prenant soin l'un de l'autre comme des frères.

À ces pensées, cela renvoya Neiva à sa propre gardienne de la foudre. Une jeune fille tout aussi énergique que Lampo et avec le même point faible. Les sucreries. En revanche, peut-être toujours en première ligne face à différents adversaires, elle protégeait bec et ongles sa famille et celle qu'elle considérait comme sa grande sœur. En plus de ses arts martiaux, sa maîtrise de la lance fut prouvée, et ses ennemis savaient que se mettre à une certaine distance d'elle ne servait à rien tant son arme les fauchait. Avec Lampo et son bouclier, ils formaient une équipe du tonnerre.

Seulement, tout comme ses amis, elle périt pendant les batailles. La rose n'avait pas appris quand. Mais elle devinait, aux vues de ses rapides réponses, qu'elle avait dû mourir peu après elle.

Le sujet de leurs morts restait un sujet sensible pour le jeune homme. Son épouse se demanda même s'il ne serait pas mort plus tard. Il ne lui avait encore rien dit. Pourtant, elle se doutait de quelque chose de beaucoup plus grave. Surtout aux vues des regards que lui lançait Alaude lorsqu'il évoquait la guerre. Même G semblait savoir quelque chose.

Cependant, il clôt rapidement toutes les discussions avec un seul argument. Il leur révélerait tout lorsque tout le monde serait présent. Chose qui avançait de plus en plus vite. Après tout, il ne manquait plus qu'un Vongola – même si personne ne voulait le revoir – et trois Fiore.

Kyoko poussa un soupir, s'attirant le regard de son soleil sur elle. Elle voulait revoir toutes ses gardiennes en vie. Seules Sakura, Amy et Celestia se présentaient à elle pour le moment. Quatre sur sept. Où étaient les autres ? Elena… Lola… et Mei… Ses précieuses amies…

* * *

Un peu plus loin, sur le sommet d'un arbre proche du lycée, une petite silhouette observait attentivement ce qui se déroulait dans les salles de classe. Les élèves déjeunaient tranquillement, comme à leurs habitudes. Certains mangeaient à l'intérieur, à la cafétéria, dans les salles ou alors à l'extérieur. Le brouhaha de leurs paroles parvint à ses oreilles sans qu'elle n'y fasse attention.

Enfin, quand il se trouva coupé par plusieurs explosions et cris, elle posa son regard sur les fauteurs de trouble. Il s'agissait d'une bande d'adolescents. Était-ce elle ou l'un d'entre eux venait de sortir de la dynamite ?

En y regardant de plus près, elle ne rêvait pas. Il possédait bel et bien des bombes dans ses mains et semblait prêt à les lancer sur l'un de ses camarades avec un shinai près de lui. Sérieusement, qui se baladait avec de telles armes sur eux pour aller à l'école ?

Elle arrêta de se poser des questions lorsque l'un des plus âgés cria un « extrême » qui lui explosa presque les tympans. Suite à cela, le deuxième se leva avec des tonfas et se précipita sur le premier.

Cette scène surréaliste lui arracha un petit rire. Et dire qu'ils déjeunaient. Avec un sourire, cela lui rappela les repas avec sa famille il y a un certain temps. Elle se demandait même souvent comment ils pouvaient manger tout en s'insultant, en se battant, en discutant… des mystères qui resteraient à jamais irrésolus.

Quand cela dégénérait, un homme rétablissait toujours l'ordre soit avec ses mots/menaces de faire sa paperasse, soit à coups de poing. À l'époque, elle n'osait pas prendre la parole de par sa timidité et ne voulait pas les déranger. Seulement, tous ses amis lui prouvèrent le contraire et elle réussit à s'affirmer avec d'autres personnes que sa famille proche. Avec cela, elle gagna des frères.

Et étrangement, l'un des lycéens présents sur le toit faisait remonter en elle des souvenirs passés. Un homme aussi resplendissant que le ciel qui embrassait tous les éléments. Un homme… qui se trouvait à quelques mètres d'elle.

La nouvelle venue plissa les yeux. Ses cheveux n'arboraient peut-être plus une teinte blonde, mais même brune, elle le reconnut. La même aura de boss l'entourait. Celle que tous les ciels possédaient. Dont elle…

La suite la surprit. Celui qu'elle prenait pour Giotto dirigea ses yeux marrons devenus oranges sur sa cachette. Elle réprima tout mouvement alors qu'elle le fixait, s'attendant à ce qu'il la signalât à ses amis.

Néanmoins, il se contenta de lui envoyer un petit sourire avant de mettre un doigt sur ses lèvres, lui indiquant de ne faire aucun bruit. Puis, avec son autre main, il pointa quelque chose du doigt en faisant très attention à ce que personne d'autre qu'elle ne le voit.

Légèrement surprise, elle fit ce qu'il lui disait et dirigea son regard dans la direction qu'il lui montrait. Aussitôt que ses orbes se posèrent sur la salle de classe, elle étouffa un cri avec ses petites mains en les posant sur sa bouche. Les larmes montèrent, tandis que l'inconnu se retournait vers ses amis.

Devant, une jeune femme fixait la bande d'adolescents avec un petit sourire. Bien que ses cheveux ne soient plus roux et que ses yeux aient pris une teinte brune, il n'en resta pas moins qu'elle la reconnut. Et la personne à ses côtés lui confirma encore plus qu'il s'agissait bien d'elle.

_« Neiva… »_ murmura la nouvelle venue alors que ses orbes devenaient verts.

* * *

Kyoko vérifia qu'elle n'avait rien oublié tandis qu'elle enfilait ses bottes basses. Ces chaussures restaient ses préférées qu'importe l'époque, même si elle aurait bien aimé posséder celles avec lesquelles elle combattait. Longues, lui montant jusqu'aux genoux, avec des talons de trois centimètres et sa flamme du ciel brûlant sur le côté. Ce serait le pied de les avoir de nouveau.

« J'y vais, à toute à l'heure ! » lança-t-elle à ses parents.

Son frère courrait certainement autour de Namimori, s'il ne réclamait pas un combat avec Kyoya ou s'entraînait avec les autres gardiens. Et Reborn supervisait tout cela. La jeune femme savait que si tout le monde le laissait faire, c'était seulement pour retrouver leurs forces d'antan. D'ailleurs, il ne manquait plus que certaines techniques à Giotto. Après, il pourrait dire qu'il avait atteint son niveau d'il y a quatre cents ans.

Elle aussi se rapprochait du sien. Comme quoi, les combats quotidiens entre eux se révélaient être utiles. Pour sa part, il ne lui manquait plus que ses armes. Ses bottes, quoi.

Seulement, pour le moment, elle voulait simplement profiter de ces moments avec sa famille. La guerre les avait rapidement arrachés les unes aux autres. Alors, dès qu'elles le pouvaient, elles sortaient ensemble faire du shopping ou s'entraîner. Et leurs affrontements pouvaient être aussi violent que ceux de leurs homologues Vongola. Comme quoi, il ne fallait pas les sous-estimer. Après tout, il s'agissait quand même de la première famille féminine de l'histoire. Dont le niveau et l'influence rivalisaient avec la meilleure famille mafieuse au monde.

Seulement, Neiva ne savait pas ce qu'était devenu les Fiore après sa mort, toute la première génération ayant été annihilée en quelques mois. Elle se rappelait avoir nommé l'une de ses lointaines cousines du côté de son grand-père comme successeur potentielle. Puis, elle prit ses fonctions lorsque la Primo partit au Japon avec son mari et son fils.

Néanmoins, avec la guerre qui appela Giotto, elle le suivit avant de reprendre son poste à la tête de la famille. Donc, si elle n'était pas morte durant les affrontements, Maria avait été nommée Secondo.

S'arrêtant en plein milieu de la rue, la jeune femme poussa un soupir. Elle serait plutôt contente de découvrir ce que fabriquaient les Fiore. Mais avant tout, elle se devait de retrouver toutes ses gardiennes. Ensuite, elles aviseraient avec les Vongola.

Ses yeux prirent lentement une teinte orange. Elle venait de sentir une présence étrangère. Enfin, il lui semblait qu'il y avait un soupçon de familiarité. Pourtant, elle ne put mettre le doigt dessus, alors elle se prépara à livrer un combat. Chose qu'elle n'avait fait qu'avec ses amis.

« Qui que vous soyez, sortez de votre cachette maintenant ou je vous considérerais comme un ennemi. »

Sa voix ne laissa place à aucun refus. D'habitude, elle ne s'en servait que pour donner des ordres ou des missions à ses gardiennes ou lorsqu'elle se trouvait face à un adversaire. Les trois quarts du temps, ils faisaient presque dans leur pantalon. Et ils se disaient mafieux… Cela la faisait beaucoup rire.

Néanmoins, cette fois-ci, il y avait quelque chose de différent. Si la patronne sentait bien, le ou la nouveau·lle venu·e se tenait à moins d'une dizaine de pas d'elle et était plutôt de petite taille. Tel un enfant.

Puis, comme pour répondre à son interrogation, une silhouette apparut de derrière le mur d'une maison qui faisait l'angle de la route. Il s'agissait bien d'un enfant. Plutôt une petite fille. Et il semblait qu'elle eût ostensiblement cinq ans, comme Lambo.

Étrangement, la jeune fille la regardait avec un semblant d'admiration et peut-être de la tristesse si elle observait bien. La Fiore ne comprit pas pourquoi sur le coup. Elle profita du silence pour la détailler.

Grâce à ses vêtements, une tenue rouge et blanche, elle devina qu'elle venait de la Chine. Mei lui avait appris différentes choses sur son pays et simplement en le voyant, elle sut tout de suite qu'il s'agissait d'un vêtement chinois. Avec, elle portait des ballerines noires.

Sa tête ressemblait peut-être à un œuf, mais cela lui apportait un charme mignon auquel Kyoko sourit. Surtout avec son unique natte et ses joues roses. Pourtant, elle lui disait quelque chose.

Ce fut lorsqu'elle ouvrit ses yeux bridés pour dévoiler deux orbes brillant de vert que la réincarnation comprit sur le coup. Et en moins de temps qu'il ne fallut pour le dire, elle se retrouva au niveau de la jeune fille et la serra dans ses bras. Sa réaction fut instantanée. Des soubresauts secouèrent son petit corps tandis que l'adolescente caressait son dos, une larme perlant le long de sa joue.

_« Mei… »_ murmura-t-elle alors que la nouvelle venue pleurait.

_« Je… je… je pensais… je pensais… t'avoir per… t'avoir perdue… pour… pour toujours… que… que… que tu… que tu m'avais a… abandonnée… »_ sanglota la gardienne en s'accrochant désespérant aux vêtements de Neiva, comme si elle allait partir d'un moment à un autre.

Celle-ci en eut un petit sourire triste. De toutes ses amies, seules Celestia et Mei avaient été encore vivantes au moment où elle perdit la vie sous les yeux de son époux. Elles durent supporter sa mort en plus de toutes celles qui l'avaient précédé. Lola… Elena… Sakura… Amy…

_« Mais je t'ai déjà dit qu'il fallait plus que ça pour m'avoir, Mei… »_

* * *

_**Les quais s'étendaient à perte de vue et comme à son habitude, Neiva ne savait pas où aller. Encore une fois perdue. Et cela faisait bien rire ses amies. Comment prendre au sérieux une future patronne de famille mafieuse – enfin, d'autodéfense – si elle passait son temps à se perdre ?**_

_**Mais, ce n'était pas de sa faute ! Toutes les rues se ressemblaient et avec un port qui prenait pratiquement toute la berge, tout le monde avait rapidement fait de se perdre. Surtout elle.**_

_**Alors, avec un regard sur les bateaux en face d'elle, elle s'aventura sur les planches de bois. Normalement, Sakura devait revenir de son voyage. Sa pluie avait dû retourner chez elle pour s'assurer que tout allait bien chez elle et vérifier s'il n'était pas revenu en même temps. En espérant que cela soit le cas.**_

_**Enfin, encore faudrait-il à la jeune femme qu'elle retrouve le bon quai de débarquement. Et personne ne pouvait vraiment l'aider. En plus de se perdre dans le port, elle avait aussi… un petit peu perdu Celestia, Amy et Elena au passage. Oups, comme qui dirait.**_

_**Se souciant d'aller dans la bonne direction, elle ne remarqua que trop tard une jeune fille sur son chemin. Elles se rentrèrent dedans. Toutefois, seule la nouvelle venue tomba par terre, l'autre ayant des appuis plutôt solides.**_

_**« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda tout de suite la rose en tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever.**_

_**La pré-adolescente accepta son aide et se remit sur ses pieds en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut pour le dire. Sans un mot de reconnaissance, elle se contenta de dépoussiérer ses vêtements assez sales. La jeune femme nota qu'ils se composaient seulement d'une chemise dont la couleur d'origine n'était plus depuis longtemps, trop grande pour elle, avec un pantalon brun large. De la suie couvrait son visage tandis que ses cheveux séparés en deux nattes avaient besoin d'un coup, avec la saleté qui traînait dedans. De l'herbe en ressortait à certains endroits. Ses pieds nus courraient sur la surface du bois, sans protection.**_

_**La Fiore serra les dents. Elle détestait les conditions dans lesquelles pouvaient vivre des enfants comme celle qui se trouvait en face d'elle. Le vol était monnaie courante chez eux, quand ils ne faisaient pas des sales boulots pour le compte d'une famille mafieuse. Cela relevait de l'exploit de réussir à retrouver leurs cadavres lorsque les mafieux se débarrassaient d'eux après qu'ils leur eurent servi.**_

_**Et la jeune fille ne semblait pas mieux lotie que les autres. Pourtant, aux vues de son teint caché sous la suie, il semblait qu'elle ne vînt pas d'Italie. Peut-être un pays asiatique comme Sakura.**_

_**Un enfant abandonné. A cela, les yeux de Neiva prirent leur teinte orange avec une lueur de tristesse. Elle ne comprenait pas les parents qui se débarrassaient de leur progéniture comme cela.**_

_**Avec un sourire, elle se pencha vers la nouvelle venue.**_

_**« Excuse-moi, est-ce que tu saurais où se trouve le quai numéro douze ? Je crois que je me suis perdue. » avoua-t-elle, penaude.**_

_**La petite asiatique la fixa d'un visage neutre. Il semblait à première vue qu'elle ne la comprît pas. Pourtant, elle lui indiqua la direction dont la Fiore Primo venait, sans pour autant changer d'expression.**_

_**Voyant qu'elle devait revenir sur ses pas, l'autre poussa un soupir. Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi elle tournait en rond depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes.**_

_**Avec un regard sur l'enfant, elle eut une petite idée. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage alors que la fille penchait la tête sur le côté.**_

_**Aussitôt, Neiva lui prit la main cachée sous sa manche et la tira dans la direction indiquée, brisant son expression neutre, remplacée par de la surprise et de l'incompréhension.**_

_**« Je suis désolée de t'en demander plus, mais je vais me perdre si tu ne me sers pas de guide. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas ? » lui demanda-t-elle avec un sourire dont elle avait le secret.**_

_**Celle qui fut bientôt connue comme Mei, gardienne de l'anneau de la foudre Fiore, secoua la tête, indiquant que cela ne la dérangeait pas. Elle ne savait pas à cet instant que la rencontre avec la patronne lui apporterait ce qu'elle a toujours souhaité au plus profond d'elle. Une famille.**_

* * *

_« Mei, tu es ma petite sœur, et qu'importent les années qui passent, tu le resteras. Je ne t'abandonnerais pour rien au monde_, _»_ la rassura la rose avec le sourire commun à tous les ciels.

Aussitôt, les larmes de la jeune fille se tarirent au profit d'un sourire.

« Je suis I-Pin ! » se présenta-t-elle, se souvenant qu'elle n'avait plus le même nom.

« Et moi, je suis Kyoko, et encore une fois, je serai ravie d'être ta grande sœur, I-Pin. Et si ça ne te dérange pas de m'accompagner, je dois retrouver certaines fleurs. » ajouta-t-elle avec un petit clin d'œil.

La foudre comprit le message caché et son visage s'illumina de la joie de retrouver ses autres grandes sœurs. Se laissant porter par son ciel, elle sifflota un air qu'elle avait l'habitude de chanter au manoir. D'ailleurs, la patronne la rejoignit alors qu'elle se mettait en route en direction d'un café.

Seulement, Mei nouvellement retrouvée se rappela d'un élément plutôt amusant. Elle releva la tête dans les bras de la jeune femme. Cette dernière le remarqua et posa ses yeux sur elle.

« Que se passe-t-il ?

– Oh et… Kyoko-nee-chan, j'ai appris pendant que j'étais en Italie que tu as été désignée comme la Fiore Decimo... » lui apprit d'une petite voix Mei.

La rose se retourna vers sa jeune protégée, n'en revenant pas de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement tandis que sa bouche s'ouvrait de stupeur. Mais avant que la gardienne ne puisse rajouter la moindre chose, Neiva explosa de rire. Ironie du sort…

* * *

_Je sais, la situation devient de plus en plus ironique ^-^' mais bon ! C'est le plus amusant ! ... je ne sais même plus quoi dire ! A part peut-être que Reborn n'est pas apprécié par grand monde ^-^' et ce n'est pas le chapitre qui m'a le plus inspiré..._

_Ah ! Un hellébore est une sorte de fleur, mais sur le coup, je ne sais même pas comment la décrire ^-^'_

_Autre information ! La semaine prochaine, le chapitre sortira lundi soir (je suis à Strasbourg tout le week-end et je ne prendrais pas mon ordinateur avec moi. En même temps avec une convention... D'ailleurs ! Je serai présente à la Japan Addict Z à Strasbourg le 01 et 02 juin. Je serai cosplayer en élève de l'académie de Beauxbâtons alors si vous y êtes, vous pouvez venir me voir, je ne mords pas !_

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne journée et je vous dis à la prochaine mes chers petits bonbons !_

_Sylosse_


	13. Chapitre 12 : Une iris violette

_Mmh... nous sommes vendredi et non lundi... je crois que je fais des progrès ! (c'est surtout pour que vous aillez le chapitre plus tôt ;-)_

_En tout cas, plus que trois personnages et après, tout le monde sera présent ! (enfin !) Mais bon ! Pour le moment, je vous laisse avec ce personnage ! (je ne dirais rien de plus !)_

_Je voulais dire merci à **Asunaforever3**, **Coton-de-Loup**, **Enelica**, **Ishiro Shizuka**, , **Lesmeal**, **Liske**, **Nagololol**, **PetiteClover**, **RedBloodAlice**, **SkySora-R27**, **Syt the Evil Angel**, **night dark angel**, **rosa2003felicity**,** tahury**, **zorchide**, **Biscotine**, **Chibi y Hina**, **HarukaN**,** Kalane**, **Kinitori Natsumi**, **Nympha-san**, **Oriona Blek**, **Tsuki Banritt**, **Walarisse**, **Zeaphir**, **kedy ichyo**, **mirty** love, **misa2** et **tamarahc** de favoriser et suivre cette histoire !_

_Un gros merci à **Tsuki Banritt** et **Zeaphir** pour leur review ! Et **Zeaphir** pour corriger mes fautes d'orthographe !_

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

_Disclaimer : KHR ne m'appartient pas ("se demande si la Varia la poursuit toujours")_

* * *

Chapitre 12

Une iris violette

Lorsque Kyoko leur appris la nouvelle – le fait d'avoir été désignée comme l'héritière des Fiore au même titre que Tsuna pour les Vongola – chaque réincarnation fut prise d'un fou rire qui dura de longues minutes. Ils ne pouvaient pas mieux rêver, et en même temps, il n'y avait pas plus ironique comme situation. Déjà qu'ils ressemblaient beaucoup à leurs versions du passé, Giotto ayant été choisi pour succéder au Vongola Nono et maintenant Neiva à la Fiore Nono. C'était à se demander si cela ne faisait pas parti d'un scénario prévu depuis le début. (NDA : l'auteur plaide coupable à ce chef d'accusation)

En revanche, seuls ceux venant d'il y a quatre cents ans comprenaient leur état actuel. De ce fait, Tsuyoshi lança un regard surpris et perplexe lorsque son fils et sa petite-amie reçurent la nouvelle. Reborn se contenta seulement d'observer quelques instants son élève avant de lui donner un coup de marteau Léon de plusieurs tonnes. Le tueur à gages profita de la douleur pour lire le message que le jeune homme venait de recevoir.

Heureusement pour les premières générations que chacun n'écrivait rien au sujet de leur venue quatre cents ans après leur époque. Alors, en découvrant que l'une des amies proches de Tsuna allait devenir la future Fiore Decimo, il ne comprit pas vraiment ce qui l'avait poussé dans une telle crise de rire. Cela ne fit juste que renforcer sa suspicion à son sujet.

En attendant, tous se réjouissaient de l'arrivée de l'une d'entre eux. Mei, ou désormais I-Pin, ancienne gardienne de l'anneau de la foudre Fiore. Et aussi l'épouse de Lampo, bien que les deux aient démarré leur relation avec des disputes. Du moins, juste le début.

Et quand les deux se revirent – sachant qu'il perdit la vie avant elle, peu de temps après ce cher illusionniste – il leur fallut un temps d'adaptation en voyant que la personne qui avait partagé sa vie se trouvait devant eux. Deux minutes plus tard, ils s'envoyaient des piques (dont le brocoli), retrouvant ainsi leur relation orageuse. Bien que des bonbons aient suffi à les faire s'arrêter. Comme des enfants, ils avaient toujours un faible pour les sucreries.

Pour tromper Reborn et le reste des mafieux, Lambo passerait pour un enfant gâté, pleurnichard et peureux – ce qui n'allait pas changer de son habitude – la seule chose qu'il ne devrait pas utiliser était son bazooka des dix ans dont il avait dévoilé l'existence à son grand frère et I-Pin, pour une jeune fille timide avec des problèmes pour parler japonais et qui avait un faible pour Kyoya. Après tout, à leur époque, lors de l'alliance entre les deux familles, il fut celui qui l'entraîna quand elle ne traînait pas avec sa famille ou Lampo.

D'ailleurs, ce dernier ne prit pas très bien cette information. Giotto le rassura que cela ne durerait que le temps que Reborn serait là ou qu'ils révélassent leurs véritables identités. Alors, l'adulte dans le corps d'un enfant se déchaîna sur le bébé tueur. Comme quoi, ils n'étaient pas faits pour s'entendre.

Ne voulant pas que l'Arcobaleno se doutât de quelque chose au sujet des Fiore, il accueillit la jeune foudre chez lui. De toute façon, sa mère adorait les enfants, alors une de plus ne pouvait que la ravir. Et même si cela déçut Neiva, elle dut s'y faire. Reborn était une menace tant qu'ils n'avaient pas retrouvé tous les gardiens et déterminé si des personnes étrangères aux Fiore et Vongola avaient fait le voyage.

Un sourire illumina le visage de Kyoko alors qu'Aki lui racontait la réaction de ses parents lorsqu'elle leur a montré les papiers de transfert et annoncé qu'elle voulait aller dans un autre établissement. À ses côtés, Hana étouffa un petit rire.

Cela faisait deux jours que la pluie avait rejoint leur lycée et leur classe. Maintenant, ils étaient huit réincarnations à se trouver dans la même école. Dont six partageaient les mêmes cours.

Dès son arrivée, la majorité des garçons tombèrent amoureux d'elle en dépit du sabre en bois dans sa main. Dommage pour eux car tous leurs espoirs tombèrent à l'eau lorsqu'elle révéla être avec Takeshi, la star de l'équipe de baseball. Leur couple ne tarda pas à devenir le plus en vue de tout le lycée.

En les regardant, la patronne Fiore était un peu jalouse de ses amies. Comparé à elle, ses gardiennes pouvaient afficher leur relation aux yeux de tous sans que cela posât problème.

Après tout, les informations comme quoi les gardiens des premières générations des deux familles étaient ensemble, demeuraient connues de ceux seuls ayant vécu à leur époque. Pour sa part, cela deviendrait étrange si l'héritière au titre de Fiore Decimo sortait avec l'héritier des Vongola. Surtout que cela n'était un secret pour aucune famille mafieuse que Primo avait épousé la première patronne Fiore. Et elle ne voulait pas détruire leurs couvertures.

Alors que la conversation entre les trois continuait avec l'arrivée de Tsuna, Hayato et Takeshi juste avant la sonnerie, leur professeur entra dans la salle. Juste avant de dire le moindre mot, les élèves gagnèrent leur place, préférant éviter d'être réprimandés par ce cher Nezu.

La jeune femme ne prêta aucune attention particulière à ce dernier, jetant un coup d'œil à son ancien mari. La tête sur l'une de ses mains, il regarda d'un air pensif le ciel. Mais il ne tarda pas à planter ses yeux dans les siens, ayant senti qu'elle l'observait, et personne ne pouvait le tromper à ce jeu. Giotto lui adressa un sourire chaleureux auquel elle répondit par le sien. Puis il redirigea ses orbes sur son professeur de mathématiques.

« Veuillez accueillir comme il se doit votre nouvelle camarade, tu peux entrer. » ajouta-t-il à l'attention de la personne derrière la porte.

Légèrement surprise, Kyoko se tourna une nouvelle fois vers Tsuna. Les sourcils froncés, celui-ci venait aussi de relever les paroles. Échangeant un regard, il hocha lentement et discrètement la tête. En une semaine, deux adolescents avaient rejoint leur classe et s'étaient avérés des réincarnations de leurs générations. Hayato et Aki. Alors si cela se trouvait…

La porte coulissa dans son emplacement, coupant court à leurs pensées. Une jeune femme de leur âge se tenait debout. Celle-ci s'approcha avant de se tourner vers ses nouveaux camarades. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, faisant craquer une bonne partie des garçons. Les filles, pour leur part, admiraient son corps si bien fait autant que son apparence, tout en rageant intérieurement de cette poupée humaine. Le reste, trop surpris par sa présence, n'osait pas faire le moindre commentaire.

Il avait une raison à tout cela. Ses longs cheveux blonds descendaient en cascade dans son dos, tandis que ses yeux bleus pétillaient de bonheur. Et alors que ses doigts fins remettaient une mèche derrière l'une de ses oreilles, elle se présenta.

« Enchantée de vous rencontrer, je m'appelle Miu Plekhanov, ou comme vous le dîtes ici, Plekhanov Miu. Mais appelez-moi Miu, mon nom de famille est plutôt compliqué à dire.

– Tu ne viens pas d'ici. » remarqua une fille répondant au nom d'Azuki.

« Non, je suis née en Russie, puis j'ai habité en France avant de venir au Japon. Mes parents adorent ce pays, même si j'ai un petit faible pour l'Italie.

– C'est quoi tes passions ? » voulut savoir un garçon, l'un des intimidateurs de Tsuna.

La plupart ne purent s'empêcher de tendre l'oreille. Mais ils ne furent pas les seuls. Les familles Vongola et Fiore voulaient vérifier s'il s'agissait bien de celle qu'ils avaient connue aux vues des indices lancés précédemment.

« Je suis une danseuse étoile en classique, ce qui ne plaît pas souvent à mon petit nuage, et j'adore toutes les choses mignonnes. »

Si une partie de sa réponse en déstabilisa plus d'un – surtout qu'elle venait de révéler au passage qu'elle était en couple par ce surnom affectif, même si peu de monde savait à qui elle faisait référence – les réincarnations se contentèrent de lâcher un sourire pour la plupart. Primo jeta un coup d'œil à son épouse. Celle-ci rayonnait. Maintenant, elle n'attendait qu'une chose, pouvoir lui parler.

Après tout, Miu Plekhanov se révélait être Lola Serov, gardienne de l'anneau des nuages Fiore et aussi, accessoirement, amante d'Alaude.

* * *

« Miu ? » l'appela une voix que la danseuse étoile ne pensait jamais réentendre dans sa vie actuelle, surtout après avoir visité deux pays sans trouver trace de quiconque.

Ses orbes bleus s'illuminèrent d'un violet caractéristique aux personnes possédant des flammes nuages. Ils tombèrent sur ceux, oranges, d'une jeune femme ressemblant étrangement au ciel qu'elle avait servi durant des années. Jusqu'à sa mort…

Un sourire vint éclairer son visage, sachant très bien de qui il s'agissait. Puis, sans prendre la peine de répondre, elle se leva d'un bon avant de se précipiter vers son interlocutrice. Cette dernière, non surprise, se contenta d'ouvrir ses bras pour la réceptionner. Leur action fit que beaucoup de leurs camarades se tournèrent vers elle, s'interrompant dans leurs activités du midi.

« Je savais que je te retrouverai ici ! » s'exclama Miu dont les yeux se remplissaient de larmes.

« Moi aussi ! » sourit la patronne avant de se pencher vers son oreille pour lui murmurer _« je m'appelle Kyoko maintenant. »_

L'adolescente la serra encore plus dans ses bras, s'assurant qu'elle ne nageait pas en plein rêve. Neiva le ressentit et lui caressa le dos. Elle retint ses propres pleurs. Après sa foudre, voilà maintenant son nuage. Rien ne pouvait la rendre plus heureuse.

« Comment ça va ? » voulut-elle savoir.

« Super ! Même si j'ai eu du mal à venir, le Bolchoï ne voulait pas me lâcher. Ils m'adorent trop ! » rit la gardienne.

Une grimace se forma sur ses lèvres tandis que ses orbes perdaient leur éclat de joie. La Fiore s'inquiéta jusqu'à ce que la danseuse reprît, d'une voix inquiète.

« Est-ce que les autres sont là aussi ?

– Bien sûr ! » lui répondit son ciel avant de lui désigner son mari et ses amis, qui observaient la scène depuis le début avec un petit sourire. « On est pratiquement tous au complet. »

Un nouveau sourire apparut sur ses lèvres alors qu'une larme perlait le long de sa joue. S'échappant des bras de Kyoko, elle se dirigea vers le reste des premières générations lentement. Giotto lui adressa l'un de ses sourires dignes des ciels qui dissipaient tous les doutes.

À cet instant, elle sut qu'ils se trouvaient bien sous ses yeux. Tous lui offrirent un câlin pour lui souhaiter un bon retour. Même les plus réticents, tel qu'Hayato, tout en lui murmurant leurs prénoms. Ceux de Hana et d'Aki durèrent plus longtemps, savourant sa présence.

Puis, toutes les réincarnations attaquèrent leurs déjeuners dans la salle de classe. Kyoko, Miu, Ryohei et Hana se joignirent à Tsuna, Hayato et Takeshi. Avec tout ce monde, l'ambiance devint rapidement explosive et bruyante. La tempête et le soleil commencèrent une dispute pendant que la pluie tentait de les calmer. Leur ciel conversait avec son homologue et ses gardiennes, sachant que ses gardiens en avaient encore pour un moment.

* * *

De son côté, Reborn se contenta d'observer toute la petite bande sans prendre en compte ni les dynamites, ni le shinai, ni l'épée en bois, ni les gants de boxe. Ses yeux rivés sur son élève. Décidément, il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qu'il se passait avec lui. Et il n'aimait pas cela. Serrant les dents, il abaissa son fédora sur son visage.

« Qu'est-ce que tu caches, Tsunaze ? » murmura-t-il à lui-même en le voyant rire.

* * *

« D'ailleurs ! » s'exclama la nouvelle venue à ses amis. « Qui est là ? »

Quand son ciel lui avait annoncé qu'ils étaient pratiquement tous réunis, elle nourrissait un espoir pour qu'il soit là. Son petit nuage.

« Haru. » lui annonça Giotto en désignant G. « Les deux gamins. »

Le cerveau de la gardienne se mit à réfléchir. En le voyant pointer la tempête, elle en conclut qu'il devait s'agir de Celestia. Quant aux deux enfants, les seuls à sa connaissance pour être traités comme tels se trouvaient être Mei et Lampo. Elle hocha vigoureusement la tête pour signaler qu'elle avait compris. Déjà onze sur quatorze, elle arrivait vraiment en retard.

Cependant, pas de…

« Et Hibari Kyoya, ton petit nuage. » finit Neiva avec un sourire.

Sa réplique gela la jeune femme. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent tandis que ses baguettes tombaient sur la table où son repas reposait. Avalant difficilement, elle posa ses orbes sur le couple de ciel, voulant savoir s'ils lui mentaient ou non. Sa réponse fut des sourires des deux.

Alors, sans plus attendre et n'ayant soudainement plus faim, elle se tourna vers sa patronne et joignit ses mains. Tout en la fixant.

La rose poussa un soupir devant son numéro tandis que son mari et ses amies rigolèrent. Si elle tenait un niveau, son nuage la surpassait et de loin avec toutes les personnes têtues qu'elle connaissait. Elle se posait encore la question de comment Alaude pouvait la supporter. Mais bon, cela ne comptait pas quand on aimait.

« Oui, tu peux aller le voir. » lui autorisa-t-elle pendant que le visage de son interlocutrice s'éclairait d'un immense sourire. « Tu le trouveras dans son bureau un peu plus loin au même étage. Il dirige actuellement le comité de discipline de Namimori. »

_Ça ne change pas de d'habitude_, pensa-t-elle automatiquement. _Avant, c'était le CEDEF._

« Merci Kyoko-chan ! » lança l'étoile avant de se précipiter retrouver son amant si longtemps loin d'elle.

Les trois combattants avec les quatre autres la suivirent du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle tournasse dans le couloir. La joie irradiait d'elle et la Fiore Primo ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit sourire nostalgique.

« Je me demande toujours comment on a pu les louper. » remarqua-t-elle à voix haute.

Ses compagnons ne purent que confirmer avant de retourner à leurs activités.

* * *

_**Un pas après l'autre… pointé… pas-chassé… deux tours… arrêt… regarde autour d'elle… petits pas… saut… première position… déploiement de ses bras tels des ailes… petits pas… jeté… tour… grand sourire… petits pas…**_

* * *

Alaude grogna tandis que ses yeux prenaient une teinte violette, rivés sur son bureau. Il détestait lorsque ses souvenirs prenaient le pas sur sa conscience. Cela l'obligeait de revoir certains passages de sa vie auxquels il ne préférait pas penser pour le moment.

* * *

_**Longue jupe assez large pour lui permettre de lever la jambe à la verticale ou tout simplement un tutu raide. Blanc… noir… bleu… rose… vert… argenté… doré… brun… orange… rouge… indigo… violet… les variétés de couleurs sur des tissus de toutes sortes… soie… coton… lin… cachemire… laine… velours… satin… joliment décorés de symboles se mariant à la perfection ou pailletés… Tout volait autour d'elle… scintillant sur cette scène sombre… Elle ne suivait personne. Tout le monde la suivait.**_

_**Les lumières clignotantes se déplaçaient au rythme de ses mouvements gracieux. Les spectateurs retenaient leur souffle lors de ses apparitions.**_

_**Le décor… la musique… les autres danseurs… la scène… le théâtre… les objets… les costumes… tout… Tout prenait vie avec elle… sa danse… si envoûtante… si merveilleuse… si magique… attirait tout, vivant ou non, dans un spectacle féerique…**_

* * *

De plus, ils lui rappelaient inlassablement qu'elle n'était toujours pas là.

* * *

_**La poupée humaine, montée sur ses chaussons, tendaient la main. L'étoile semblait si lointaine. Pourtant, ses doigts essayèrent en vain de s'en rapprocher… un peu plus… un peu plus…**_

_**La musique ralentissait… le spectacle touchait à sa fin… Néanmoins, elle regardait désespérément l'objet de sa convoitise à sa portée… un peu plus… toujours un peu plus…**_

_**Les spectateurs retenaient leur souffle. Leurs respirations ne se faisaient pratiquement plus entendre tant hypnotisées.**_

_**L'étoile brillait… la poupée monta encore plus sur ses pointes… et dans un dernier effort, se rapprocha au plus près. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres pendant que tous sentaient leurs cœurs se mettre à battre… de plus en plus rapidement…**_

_**Un peu plus… toujours un peu plus…**_

_**La dernière note tinta aux oreilles… l'horreur se peignit sur le visage de la danseuse pendant que son corps tendu à l'extrême lâcha… la pauvre s'effondra… et les lumières s'éteignirent…**_

* * *

Il poussa un profond soupir avant de se tourner vers son second, planté devant son bureau. Sa coupe banane et le brin d'herbe qui pendait tout le temps à sa bouche, rappelaient à tous qu'il était un ancien délinquant reconverti sous les ordres de celui appelé démon.

Le nuage Vongola aimait bien s'entourer. Déjà à l'époque avec le CEDEF, sa chère organisation (cf. Iemitsu, tu vas prendre cher), et maintenant, à la tête du comité de discipline de Namimori. Les délinquants restaient ses principaux subalternes, après leur avoir démontré qui se trouvait au-dessus dans la chaîne alimentaire. Au moins avec eux, il pouvait être sûr de leur fidélité et qu'ils n'allaient pas se démonter face à un adversaire.

* * *

_**« Dis Alaude, que veut dire le CEDEF ? » Demanda un certain nuage en se penchant un peu sur le côté.**_

_**L'interpelé lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de lâcher un petit soupir. En l'entendant, sa compagne gonfla ses joues et agita ses bras.**_

_**« Je te rappelle que l'italien n'est pas ma langue natale !**_

– _**Tu peux quand même tenir une conversation. » lui rappela le Vongola.**_

_**« Oui… mais tu ne m'as jamais dit ce que les lettres signifiaient. » avoua-t-elle, penaude, en baissant un peu la tête.**_

_**Le jeune homme, remarquant qu'elle ne suivait plus, retourna sur ses pas pour se planter devant elle. Relevant ses yeux bleus, ils tombèrent sur ceux de même couleur de son compagnon. Froids contre ceux remplis continuellement de joie et d'émerveillement. Telle une enfant.**_

_**« Cela veut dire Consulenza Esterna Della Famiglia, le conseiller externe de la famille.**_

– _**Wouha ! Et tu es à la tête de cette organisation ? Ça doit être super !**_

– _**C'est juste beaucoup de paperasse. » contredit-il d'une voix monotone mais avec un accent agacé.**_

_**« Désolée ! » ria-t-elle. « C'est juste amusant de te rappeler ta chère paperasse ! De toute façon, Neiva et Giotto y ont aussi droit. »**_

_**Le gardien esquissa un petit sourire, qui rendit celui de son homologue féminin encore plus grand.**_

_**« Tu ne changeras jamais. » lui fit-il savoir, alors qu'elle lançait un nouveau rire.**_

* * *

« Kusakabe, rends-toi au deuxième, ces herbivores ont l'habitude de se prendre pour des carnivores quand je ne suis pas là. » lui ordonna le jeune homme en attrapant l'une des feuilles qui jonchaient son bureau, un transfert.

« Bien sûr Kyo-san. » accepta l'autre d'un hochement de tête.

« Toujours aussi strict à ce que je vois, tu ne changeras pas ! » interrompit une voix étrangère et en même temps si familière.

Le préfet grimaça au niveau sonore. Peu de personne avait le courage de parler aussi fort et d'ouvrir la porte dans un claquement. Prêt à mordre à mort celui ou celle qui venait d'entrer dans son bureau sans sa permission, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur en voyant la nouvelle venue.

Ses cheveux blonds retombaient dans son dos en boucles. Son visage, digne d'une poupée de porcelaine, affichait comme à son habitude un sourire, et ses yeux bleus étaient aussi vivants qu'il les avait vus éteints la dernière fois. Puisant dans tout son self contrôle, il se retint de se précipiter vers elle et de la serrer dans ses bras. Cela ne le ferait pas, surtout devant Kusakabe, qui sursauta à cause de son arrivée.

« Alors ? Comme ça va depuis le temps, Kyoya ? » demanda-t-elle, son sourire continuant de s'étirer.

À la surprise du commandant en second du comité de discipline, les lèvres du démon ne formaient plus une grimace mais à la place un petit sourire. Plus aucune intention meurtrière ne s'échappait de lui.

« Plutôt bien. »

Un rire cristallin résonna dans la pièce. Une si douce et nostalgique mélodie aux oreilles de la réincarnation aux cheveux sombre.

« Toujours à battre ceux qui enfreignent les règles ? » vérifia-t-elle, cette fois en se tenant devant son bureau.

« Plutôt à les mordre à mort. » la corrigea-t-il. « Mais que fais-tu ici avec l'uniforme de l'école ? » ajouta-t-il en remarquant ce léger détail.

« Je suis la nouvelle élève ! » s'exclama-t-elle en faisant un tour sur elle-même en lui montrant sa tenue. « Je viens d'être transféré de France !

– Tu te trouvais en France ? » fit-il en haussant un sourcil, légèrement surpris qu'elle ait été dans son pays natal.

« Yep ! Et avant en Russie ! Mes parents aiment tellement le Japon qu'on a fini par y habiter, mais je suis contente d'être ici. »

Son sourire chaleureux fit fondre son interlocuteur qui en afficha un petit. Elle avait toujours été comme cela. Énergique, pleine de vie, attachée à ses amis, l'opposé de lui. Pourtant, comme lui, elle naviguait d'un point à un autre. Au final, ils avaient fini par se croiser, un jour de marché.

Mais ce n'était pas le moment de s'attendrir sur les sentiments. Une personne dans la pièce ne comprenait absolument pas la situation. Kusakabe était perdu. Kyoya et la nouvelle venue semblaient se connaître. Toutefois, il n'avait aucun souvenir d'avoir croisé une telle fille. Surtout que ce n'était pas dans son genre de traîner avec des personnes complètement opposées à son caractère. À cet instant, il se sentait de trop dans la pièce.

« Kyo-san, je vais patrouiller. » finit-il par dire en s'éclipsant discrètement.

« Hn. »

Le temps de confirmer que son subalterne/ami n'était plus dans la pièce, le jeune homme n'attendit pas pour prendre Miu dans ses bras. Celle-ci le laissa faire et le serra contre elle. Son cœur se réchauffa en la sentant près de lui après tout ce temps. La vue de son cadavre froid à la morgue l'avait détruit, le plongeant dans d'inlassables combats. Juste pour oublier.

Pourtant, rien n'avait pu le guérir. Même pas les paroles de Giotto. Il avait fini par périr quelques mois plus tard, las de toutes ses souffrances. Le dernier gardien des Vongola.

Mais pour le moment, il voulait juste savourer ces retrouvailles qu'il attendait depuis des années. Tous ses amis avaient finalement retrouvé leur moitié. Sauf lui. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

La jeune femme releva la tête. Croisant son regard, ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un sourire. Que Kyoya s'empara dans un baiser. Non surprise, Miu le lui rendit. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour du cou de son amant alors que ses doigts glissèrent dans ses cheveux sombres.

Plus rien ne comptait pour les deux. Seulement se retrouver après tant d'années d'absence. Sentir le corps de l'autre contre le sien, son souffle, ses baisers, ses caresses, ses mots doux qui leur avaient tant manqué.

Cependant, à aucun moment les deux n'avaient fait attention si quelqu'un les regardait ou non. Et il se trouvait que deux personnes les observaient.

Kusakabe faillit s'évanouir sur place en voyant son ami aussi proche d'une fille et de quiconque. Il n'était même pas au courant de son existence jusqu'à présent ! Il lui fallut beaucoup de force pour s'éloigner, les jambes en compote sous le coup de cette révélation et l'esprit trituré de questions.

Mais aussi Reborn. Il avait vu Miu interagir avec Tsuna et sa bande et pourtant ne se doutait pas d'une relation si proche avec le futur (ancien) gardien des nuages. Surtout que son nom lui disait quelque chose. Une tueuse à gages parcourant la Russie puis la France tout comme l'avait fait la première gardienne des nuages Fiore. Néanmoins, pour l'instant, cela ne restait que des suppositions. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser, en voyant les retrouvailles des deux amants, que quelque chose se tramait.

Et il ne savait pas à quel point il avait raison.

* * *

Kyoko rigolait pendant que Miu leur racontait l'une de ses missions où sa cible se tua toute seule en tombant dans les escaliers pour lui échapper. Le rire des filles s'éleva dans le parc où elles s'étaient réunies une fois les cours terminés.

Haru se joignit à elles et ne put s'empêcher de sauter dans les bras de la nouvelle venue avec quelques larmes. I-Pin, cherchée par leur patronne, fut qualifiée de mignonne par le nuage. Comme quoi, ses goûts ne changeaient pas en quatre cents ans.

Ses yeux devenus orange, la rose les posa sur ses amies/gardiennes. Haru/Celestia, Aki/Sakura, Hana/Amy, I-Pin/Mei et Miu/Lola. Enfin… après toutes ces années… elles étaient pratiquement toutes réunies. Plus qu'une.

Seule sa brume manquait pour que…

« Neiva ? » lâcha une voix familière derrière le groupe de filles.

* * *

_Est-ce que je vais dire quelque chose de plus ? Oui, que toutes les informations concernant ce chapitre seront disponibles dans le prochain ! (actuellement, je n'ai pas trop le temps parce que j'ai un bus et un train à prendre (direction Strasbourg !)) donc voilà !_

_N'hésitez pas à favoriser, suivre ou me laissez une review ! ;-)_

_Je vous dis donc à la semaine prochaine avec un nouveau perso ! (essayez de deviner de qui il s'agit !) A pluche mes chers petits bonbons !_

_Sylosse_


	14. Chapitre 13 : Une anémone indigo

_Le grand retour du dimanche ! (ça ne change pas grand-chose à part que vous attendez plus longtemps XD) Bref ! En tout cas, on se rapproche de plus en plus de la moitié de cette fanfiction ! (oui, je sais combien de chapitres va durer cette histoire ;-) et on y est presque !)_

_Il n'empêche qu'à chaque fois que je regarde le nombre de personnes qui suivent ou favorisent Primo = Decimo ? (oui parce que c'est son vrai nom), je manque de lâcher mon téléphone. Je n'en reviens tout simplement pas ! C'est pour ça que je voulais dire un grand merci à **Biscotine**, **Chibi y Hina**, **Enelica**, **HarukaN**, **Kalane**, **Kinitori Natsumi**, , **LOVEMANGAANDDRARRY**, **Lesmeal**, **Liske**, **MonLivreOuvert**, **Nagololol**, **Nympah-san**, **Oriona Blek**, **PetiteClover**, **Tsuki Banritt**, **Walarisse**, **Zeaphir**, **kedy ichyo**, **mirty love**, **misa2**, **night dark angel**, **tahury**, **tamarahc**, **Asunaforever3**, **Coton-de-Loup**, **Ishiro Shizuka**, **RedBloodAlice**, **SkySora-R27**, **Syt the Evil Angel**, **mahon5971**, **rosa2003felicity** et **zorchide** ! Vous ne pouvez pas me faire plus plaisir !_

_Un grand merci aussi à **Zeaphir** et **Tsuki Banritt** pour leur review du chapitre précédent ! Et comme je ne le dirai jamais assez, merci à Zeaphir pour sa correction !_

_Et si je me taisais et que je laissais place au chapitre ? Mmh... bonne idée !_

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

_Disclaimer : KHR ne m'appartient pas ("cour toujours en se demandant quand est-ce que ce couloir va se finir")_

* * *

_Parler_ : pensées

"Parler" : japonais

_"Parler_" : italien

**_Parler_** : souvenir

Chapitre 13

Une anémone indigo

_**Un papillon s'envola sous les yeux bleus de la jeune femme, provoquant un sourire sur son visage d'une blancheur éclatante. Les ailes indigo de l'insecte battirent. Il s'en alla sans prendre en compte son observatrice. Cette dernière le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il ait disparu de sa vue. Avec un geste pour récupérer son bouquet de fleurs au sol, elle se releva.**_

_**Un air joyeux s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres entrouvertes. Les pans de sa longue robe d'un rose pâle claquaient contre ses jambes tandis qu'elle s'avançait à travers le champ.**_

_**Autour d'elle se dressaient des fleurs de toute beauté, en compagnie d'herbes folles jaillissant de la terre et allant dans tous les sens entre les pétales des roses, des pervenches, des hellébores, des œillets, des tournesols, des iris et des anémones. Un détail qui la rendit encore plus heureuse.**_

_**Soudain, ne regardant pas devant elle, les yeux rivés sur son bouquet composé principalement d'anémones, quelque chose lui rentra dedans. Ou plutôt quelqu'un dans lequel elle se cogna avec une certaine douceur.**_

_**Non surprise, son regard se détacha des plantes pour se diriger sur le visage qui la surplombait de quelques centimètres. Ses orbes brillant d'une couleur violette plus clair croisèrent ceux bleus électriques d'un jeune homme à peine plus âgé qu'elle. Les lèvres de l'inconnu s'étirèrent dans un sourire plutôt malicieux qui n'inquiéta pas la nouvelle venue. Elle se contenta simplement de rester là où elle était. Leurs corps l'un contre l'autre.**_

_**« Je me le demande toujours, comment tu peux sourire alors que toutes tes amies se battent contre les Vongola ? » lui demanda-t-il.**_

_**« Je passe du temps avec toi, Daemon. » lui fit-elle savoir. « Et dois-je te rappeler que tu es mon adversaire normalement dans cette guerre et que je dois te battre ?**_

– _**Mais tu ne le fais pas. »**_

_**Le dénommé Daemon n'en perdit pas pour autant son sourire et se contenta simplement de prendre l'une des mains de la jeune femme, le bouquet dans l'autre. Son visage se tenait maintenant près du sien, au point que leurs nez se touchaient presque. Pourtant, aucun des deux ne bougea de sa position, les yeux dans les yeux.**_

_**« Je ne comprends pas comment Neiva peut vouloir à ce point faire la guerre aux Vongola… » marmonna-t-elle en se décalant légèrement de son compagnon, mais ne le lâchant pas.**_

_**« Tu es inquiète, Elena ? » voulut savoir le gardien de la brume de cette famille.**_

_**L'anémone secoua la tête avec un petit soupir. Ses orbes redevenus bleus se posèrent sur la rose au milieu de sa composition florale. Une lueur triste y brilla lorsqu'elle se rappela la première fois qu'elle avait rencontré son ciel. Et elle ne pouvait même pas se battre pour l'honneur des Fiore. Heureusement pour elle, son homologue se trouvait dans la même situation…**_

_**Comme pour répondre à sa tristesse, une main se posa sur sa joue, lui faisant relever les yeux sur Daemon. Elle vit un petit sourire sur ses lèvres qui ramena vite le sien sur son visage. Seulement, en moins lumineux qu'avant.**_

_**« Oui. Neiva veut se battre contre Giotto à tout prix, et tout le monde est dans le même état. Mais je n'ai pas envie de t'affronter… Daemon… »**_

_**Avant de pouvoir finir sa phrase, deux bras l'entourèrent. Surprise dans un premier temps, elle se cala contre son amant, la tête enfouie dans sa poitrine. Elle sentit qu'il lui caressait la tête, la faisant se serrer plus contre lui.**_

_**« Moi non plus, Elena… Moi non plus… »**_

* * *

Le bip sonore d'une machine la ramena à la réalité. Soit près de quatre cents ans après cette scène. Une époque si douce, pleine de joie et pourtant si cruelle. Et remplie de rencontres… Mais… ils lui manquaient tous maintenant… Tous… Ses amis… ses compagnons… sa famille… Où ? Où étaient… étaient-ils dans ce monde ?

À cette pensée, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de lâcher une larme de son œil valide. En seize ans d'existence, personne… pas la moindre personne qu'elle connaissait de son vivant en tant qu'Elena, gardienne de l'anneau de la brume Fiore. Une anémone…

Les minutes, les heures, les jours, les années avaient passé sans pouvoir trouver l'un d'entre eux. Mais… mais elle savait au plus profond d'elle qu'ils se trouvaient quelque part. Où ? La question restait entière encore maintenant, alors que sa vie ne tenait qu'à un fils. Les machines à ses côtés le lui rappelaient que trop bien. Un simple accident l'avait amenée dans cet état. Un simple accident de la route… pour qu'une majorité de ses organes internes ne fonctionnassent plus et la perte de son œil droit.

Dans le noir le plus complet, ne pouvant soulever sa paupière du fait des nombreux sédatifs administrés pour réduire la douleur, elle profita des souvenirs que lui procuraient sa mémoire passée.

Et au seuil de la mort, le seul qui lui revenait à l'esprit fut la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec l'homme qu'elle aimait en plein durant une guerre qui devait les opposer. Où les deux familles s'étaient livrées des combats intenses.

Cela la ramena à sa condition actuelle et… elle avait besoin d'eux… D'eux… sa famille… ses amis… ses compagnons… Elle… elle ne voulait pas mourir sans les avoir revus une dernière fois… surtout… surtout lui…

« Êtes-vous le père ? » demanda une voix inconnue.

La jeune femme devina rapidement qu'il s'agissait d'une infirmière en entendant les bruits de pas. Sa question lui fit prendre conscience de son environnement. Bien que mal en point, elle arrivait toujours à comprendre ce qui se passait dans le couloir. Et elle se douta que son « père », l'homme qui s'était marié avec sa mère il y a quelques années, se trouvait lui aussi à l'extérieur.

« Non, nous ne sommes pas liés par le sang. »

Après tout, son premier père avait préféré l'abandonner à une mère tyrannique qui n'hésitait pas à la frapper au moindre problème. Et dire qu'Elena pensait avoir déjà tout subi à son époque. Il semblait que cela ait recommencé.

« Chéri ! Nagi a eu un accident de voiture ! »

Tiens ? En parlant du loup…

« À cause de ça, j'ai dû écourter la réunion. »

La réincarnation se retint de lâcher son intention de tuer avec son corps dans cet état. De plus, elle ne voulait pas alerter tous les mafieux ou personnes sensibles aux alentours. Ses désormais parents la dégoûtaient. Toujours à penser au travail au lieu de l'enfant qui se trouvait devant eux. Quelle bande d'hypocrites !

« Elle a essayé de sauver un chat. Il semble que son œil droit et des organes ont été endommagés. » apprit la mère de Nagi à son mari.

« Hé, le docteur a dit que si des personnes de la famille dont le groupe sanguin est compatible font don de leurs organes, elle a une chance d'être sauvée…

– Tu te moques de moi ! » s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton écœuré. « Charcuter mon corps pour cette gamine ?! Autant que je me souvienne, elle n'a jamais eu d'amis. Nous ne savons même pas à quoi elle pense et même toi, tu as du mal à t'entendre avec elle non ? Il n'y a pas que moi. Tout le monde s'en moque qu'elle vive ou non. »

Si Elena se moquait de ce que pouvait bien penser ses parents à son sujet, l'entendre de la bouche de celle qui lui avait donné la vie quatre siècles après sa mort lui fit l'effet de poignards plantés dans le corps. Et elle savait très bien ce que la sensation faisait, puisqu'elle en manipulait.

Enfin, elle ne put s'empêcher de trembler légèrement face à tant de haine à son égard. Même si elle le savait depuis le début… Personne dans son entourage ne l'aimait… Et surtout pas sa mère, à écouter ses propos.

« Hé, Nagi pourrait t'entendre. » répliqua l'homme.

« Elle est en soins intensifs. Maintenant elle ne peut pas m'entendre. »

_Oh que si…_ pensa l'anémone en sentant une larme s'écouler sur son visage. _Je ne veux pas… je ne veux pas…_

« Ah. » Un téléphone sonna. « J'ai un appel professionnel. Je retourne travailler. Fais ce que tu veux. » conclut-il tandis que des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans le couloir, suivis de peu par des talons.

_Non !_ hurla la jeune femme dans son esprit. _Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi… pourquoi… pourquoi… Je veux seulement vivre…_

Une autre larme perla le long de sa joue tandis qu'elle se forçait à ouvrir son œil restant. Les lumières de la salle l'aveuglèrent pendant qu'elle tentait de rester éveillée. Et aucune ombre ne venait les recouvrir, provoquant un sanglot étouffé de sa part. Comme avant… Avant de rencontrer Neiva… personne ne semblait se soucier de son sort…

_Je ne veux pas mourir ! Je veux tous vous revoir ! … Neiva… sniff… Neiva… mon ciel… et surtout… surtout toi ! … Daemon !_ cria-t-elle dans sa tête avant que le noir n'ait rempli son champ de vision.

« … »

…

« Elena ? »

Aussitôt, à l'entente de cette voix plus que familière, son œil se rouvrit. Comme tout à l'heure, la lumière l'éblouit. Seulement, il y avait quelque chose de différent. Quelque chose de plus… naturel… de plus illusoire…

Sans vraiment comprendre, devant elle se trouvait un ciel aussi azuré que d'habitude. Dans son champ de vision, la brume remarqua le haut du feuillage des arbres. Quelques nuages brisaient la continuité du bleu. Une vision si paradisiaque comparé à sa chambre d'hôpital.

Instinctivement, elle fronça les sourcils avant d'écarquiller les yeux de surprise. Hein… ? Elle pouvait sentir… une légère différence. Aucune douleur ne résonnait dans son corps. Elle se sentait même plus que bien, à la place.

« Elena ? »

Ses orbes s'illuminèrent en indigo tandis qu'elle se relevait lentement vers l'inconnu. Dès qu'ils rencontrèrent ceux du jeune homme à ses côtés, des larmes se mirent à perler le long de son visage. Ses longs cheveux blonds retombèrent dans son dos.

Elle n'en revenait pas… pourtant… le seul contact de la main de l'étranger sur sa joue suffit à la rassurer et fit redoubler ses pleurs.

Un pic se tenait devant elle, son sourire habituel sur les lèvres et les yeux brillants.

« Daemon… » sanglota-t-elle lorsqu'il la prit dans ses bras.

* * *

« Neiva ? » demanda une voix connue de la bande de filles.

L'interpellée sursauta avant de se tourner vivement vers la nouvelle venue. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise. Sa bouche s'ouvrit, pourtant sa voix se bloqua au fond de sa gorge, alors que le reste de ses gardiennes n'en revenait pas non plus.

Devant elles se tenait une jeune femme du même âge que la majorité des leurs. Ses cheveux autrefois blonds et longs étaient devenus violets et étaient maintenus par une pince, se dressant en forme d'ananas. Une coupe si particulière qui rappela à toutes une certaine personne connue des Vongola et des Fiore. Son unique orbe s'illumina en indigo, un cache-œil avec un crâne recouvrant le droit.

Actuellement, elle avait adopté pour vêtements un uniforme scolaire de Kokuyo Land, reconnu par Hana, Aki et Haru. De longues bottes sombres, une jupe et une veste lui arrivant au nombril de couleur vert foncé.

Néanmoins, Kyoko ne releva ni sa tenue, ni son globe oculaire manquant ou sa coupe ananas, les larmes aveuglant sa vision. Surtout que la nouvelle venue lui envoya un petit sourire, les traces de larmes sur sa joue.

_« E… »_

Sa meilleure amie… Sa première amie… Celle qui lui avait fait découvrir en partie le monde de la mafia… ses dangers… Celle qui l'encouragea… la guida… la conseilla… qui l'aida dans les recherches de ses gardiennes/amies… Celle qu'elle considérait comme sa sœur… Celle qui fut le moins encline à livrer bataille contre les Vongola… qui refusa de se battre… qui pourtant… fut à la base de l'amitié entre les deux familles… qui… qui… perdit la vie… peu avant la déclaration de guerre… sous les yeux de son amant… La deuxième fleur à faner derrière l'iris… Laissant derrière elle… des familles ravagées…

Qui se tenait devant elle après toutes ces années d'absence… et en vie…

_« Salut Neiva, comment ça va ? »_ demanda la brume en laissant perler quelques larmes.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut pour le dire, cette dernière se retrouva entourée de deux bras. Elena, ou désormais Chrome, la serra contre elle en sentant les soubresauts qui prirent sa patronne. Avec un léger sourire, elle lui caressa le dos pour la réconforter, comme une enfant. Elle ne prit pas en compte les sanglots qu'elle tentait de retenir, profitant au maximum de la présence de la rose dont les mains s'accrochaient désespérément à la tenue de la nouvelle venue.

_« Tu… tu… tu es enfin… là… »_ réussit à articuler Neiva entre deux sanglots.

_« Je suis de retour, mon ciel. »_

Puis, sans s'en rendre compte, toutes ses amies l'entourèrent rapidement pour lui faire un énorme câlin. La sensation de ne plus se trouver seule sur son lit d'hôpital ou dans la vie de tous les jours avec toute sa vraie famille autour d'elle, fit craquer la jeune femme qui pleura à chaudes larmes contre son boss. Sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

Cela provoqua chez le reste de ses gardiennes un petit sourire avec un renforcement de leurs présences. Maintenant, elle n'était plus seule… Après toutes ses années, la dernière fleur, l'anémone cachée dans le brouillard, rejoignait enfin sa famille.

Et la première génération Fiore… était désormais au complet…

D'un coup, un flash lumineux les entoura, seulement visible par toute personne sachant maîtriser un minimum ses flammes. Non surprise par le soudain changement, Kyoko s'écarta légèrement de Chrome, qui se contenta d'essuyer les traces de ses pleurs avant de fixer, comme Haru, Hana, Aki, I-Pin et Miu, leur ciel. Toutes se doutaient de ce qui allait se passer.

Les yeux de Neiva s'ouvrirent pour fixer ses amies d'une teinte orangée avec un grand sourire sur son visage tandis que ses longs cheveux roux retombaient dans son dos en cascade et qu'à son doigt brillait majestueusement l'anneau ciel Fiore. Ses longues bottes noires remontaient jusqu'à ses genoux où brûlaient sur les côtés des flammes.

Celestia et Sakura échangèrent un regard dont les couleurs venaient de changer pour un rouge rubis et un bleu saphir. La première, dont les cheveux étaient retenus par un ruban pourpre, ajusta la sécurité de son pistolet. Ceux de la seconde, aussi raides que la paille et sombres qu'une nuit sans étoiles, se mariaient à la perfection avec son teint pendant qu'elle rangeait son sabre dans son fourreau.

La seule religieuse de la famille et la deuxième brune, Amy, fit craquer les os de ses mains, prête à livrer bataille contre ceux que lui désigneraient sa patronne et tous ceux qui lui poseraient problème, ses orbes s'enflammant de jaune.

L'autre asiatique, mais cette fois de Chine, eut un rire en faisant tourner sa lance. Les cheveux noirs de Mei se trouvaient retenus en chignon par des baguettes pendant que ses yeux verts se posaient sur ses grandes sœurs.

Les deux blondes des Fiore sortirent leurs armes pour se faire face, prêtes à se battre comme leurs homologues Vongola. Elena attrapa deux de ses six couteaux attachés à la cuisse alors que ses orbes étincelaient d'indigo, et ceux de Lola, de violets. Pour sa part, elle tenait des shurikens sortis de nulle part.

Voyant que toutes venaient de reprendre leur apparence d'il y a quatre cents ans, le sourire de leur patronne devint plus grand. À cela, ses amies cessèrent leurs activités pour se tenir devant elle.

_« Celestia, gardienne de l'anneau de la tempête Fiore. »_ commença le bras droit en faisant claquer sa gâchette.

_« Sakura, gardienne de l'anneau de la pluie Fiore. »_ continua la japonaise, une de ses dagues tenues à deux doigts.

_« Amy, gardienne de l'anneau du soleil Fiore. »_ ajouta la sœur en resserrant les bandages sur ses mains.

_« Mei, gardienne de l'anneau de la foudre Fiore. »_ sourit la plus jeune, sa lance derrière elle.

_« Lola, gardienne de l'anneau des nuages Fiore. »_ fit la tueuse à gages en rangeant ses shurikens.

_« Elena, gardienne de l'anneau de la brume Fiore. »_ termina la dernière arrivée avec un mouvement de poignet qui remit l'un de ses couteaux à son emplacement.

_« Je suis Neiva di Fiore, la Fiore Primo. »_ se présenta la créatrice de la famille en libérant une grande quantité de ses flammes.

* * *

Alors que Tsuna esquivait une énième balle de la part de son tuteur, il s'arrêta soudainement tout en continuant d'éviter les projectifs avec juste moins d'effet et plus calme. Reborn fronça les sourcils tandis que son élève relevait ses yeux devenus orange. Il regarda plus attentivement en s'arrêtant dans son entraînement.

Il se passait quelque chose. Et cela se confirma avec le sourire qui se dessina sur le visage de Giotto qui ressentait les flammes des Fiore. Surtout que, comparé à toute à l'heure, une présence s'était rajoutée. Une certaine anémone.

Inconscients de l'Arcobaleno, cinq autres personnes en ville dirigèrent leur regard en direction du parc, avec un sourire. Hayato, Takeshi, Ryohei, Lambo et Kyoya. Leurs orbes brillant de leur couleur respective. Rouge, bleu, jaune, vert et violet.

_« Enfin… réunis… »_ murmura Giotto, assez bas pour que son professeur ne l'entendît pas. « _Il ne manque plus que toi… Daemon… »_

* * *

_Au manoir Vongola,_

Un frisson parcourut le dos de Nono. Ses gardiens lui envoyèrent un regard rempli d'interrogation quand il s'arrêta en plein dans sa phrase et que ses yeux s'illuminèrent en orange. Il les porta par la fenêtre derrière lui, fixant le bleu au-dessus de lui.

_Un nouveau ciel… Qui est-ce ?_ pensa-t-il, légèrement inquiet, même si une forme de chaleur venait de cette nouvelle présence.

* * *

_Un peu plus loin,_

La main d'un jeune homme serra soudainement son verre au moment où l'étrange sensation le traversa avec une sorte de familiarité. Une lueur orange foncé flamboya le temps de quelques secondes. Un grognement s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres avant de se remettre à faire tourner son vin.

_Te voilà enfin… Neiva…_

* * *

_Au manoir des Cavalone,_

Dino releva aussi ses yeux de ses papiers lors de l'apparition des flammes ciel. Cependant, il ne put se poser plus de questions lorsqu'il se rappela les méthodes de torture de son ancien tuteur pour le forcer à faire à sa paperasse et y retourna aussi vite qu'il les avait quittés.

* * *

_Au manoir Gesso (futur Millefiore),_

Un adolescent aux cheveux blancs s'arrêta de manger ses friandises. Ses paupières s'écartèrent faiblement, ses orbes posés sur l'anneau Mare du ciel. Un étrange sourire se dessina, relevé par son gardien des tempêtes tandis que son patron reprenait l'une de ses fameuses sucreries.

_« Hé ben dis donc, je ne pensais pas qu'un autre ciel pourrait débarquer. On va bien s'amuser, bientôt… »_

* * *

_Quelques kilomètres plus loin,_

Une jeune fille sursauta violemment, faisant se retourner vivement son garde du corps. Ne se souciant pas de son inquiétude, elle se rendit au plus vite près d'une fenêtre avant de fixer le ciel bleu. La tétine accrochée à son cou s'anima d'orange d'un coup, comme pour répondre au pouvoir qui se déversait sur le monde, ressenti uniquement par les plus puissants.

_« Que se passe-t-il ? »_ demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix tremblante, impressionnée par la puissance qui lui parvenait. « _Qui est-ce qui possède des flammes du ciel ? Et pourquoi… sont-elles si semblables à une rose ? »_

* * *

_Toujours en Italie, mais au Nord,_

Un jeune homme, qui semblait avoir le même âge que les réincarnations, se stoppa dans sa marche. Sa petite sœur se tourna vers lui, voyant que son frère n'avançait plus, une étrange couleur brillant dans ses yeux en forme de boussole, dirigés dans une direction inconnue.

_« Enfin… je me disais bien que je n'étais pas le seul… Neiva… »_ sourit-il, une larme perlant sur sa joue.

* * *

_Au manoir des Fiore,_

L'actuelle Fiore Nono eut un petit sourire tandis que la sensation lui parvenait. En réaction, l'anneau du ciel laissa échapper une flamme de même nature. La vieille femme sourit doucement tout en caressant l'objet légué de génération en génération à chaque patronne de la famille.

_« J'ai choisi un bon successeur… Kyoko… »_ chuchota-t-elle.

* * *

Le soir venu, Tsuna n'eut jamais autant envie de dormir. D'une part avec l'entraînement d'enfer que Reborn lui a fait subir dès la fin des cours et de l'autre à cause de la réunion de toutes les Fiore. À cette pensée, ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un petit sourire. Il se doutait de la joie ressentie par sa femme au moment où elle avait retrouvé toutes ses amies. Dont sa meilleure amie et la première gardienne de la génération. Sa brume.

Sa brume… Cela rappela inlassablement au jeune homme que la sienne ne se trouvait toujours pas avec eux après toutes ces années de recherche. Le seul gardien absent. Où était-il ?

En dehors de ce manque qui commençait à se faire ressentir et de l'entraînement d'un certain bébé, il venait de passer une journée assez riche en émotions. Déjà, l'arrivée de Miu/Lola, le nuage des Fiore, réjouissant les deux familles. Même si le plus heureux de tous, et bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais et que personne ne lui en ferait la remarque au risque de se faire mordre à mort, était Kyoya. Suivie en fin d'après-midi par la dernière gardienne manquante des fleurs. Elena. Autrement dit, un très bon jour pour les réincarnations.

Et au moins, avec la puissance ressentie lors de la réunion des filles, tous les plus puissants mafieux, ceux possédant les flammes du ciel, savaient l'arrivée – même s'il s'agissait plutôt du retour – de la plus puissante patronne des Fiore, dont la force égalait celle du Vongola Primo.

Et quoi qu'il fût joyeux, il releva, comme Lambo à ses côtés, le regard suspicieux de Reborn. Il se doutait qu'il avait vu ses yeux devenir orange. Au pire, il pourrait toujours faire passer cela pour une réaction de ses pouvoirs. Chose qui se révélait à demi faux. Sa volonté jouait aussi.

Néanmoins, avec la présence d'une brume maintenant, les premières générations pourraient se rassembler en secret sous le nez de l'Arcobaleno et sans éveiller sa suspicion. Ils avaient désormais accès au monde des illusions dès qu'ils s'endormaient. Le meilleur endroit pour pouvoir parler sans être entendu par des oreilles indiscrètes.

Aussitôt son repas avalé, s'être changé et préparé, il s'effondra sur son lit. Les exercices de son tuteur l'avaient achevé. Et dès que sa tête toucha son oreiller, il sombra dans un profond sommeil. Au point qu'il ne sentit pas Lambo et I-Pin le rejoindre quelques minutes plus tard tandis que le maudit les observait, ses orbes cachés par son fédora.

Pendant ce temps, les yeux bleus de Giotto s'ouvrirent sur le feuillage d'un arbre. Fronçant légèrement les sourcils, il se releva lentement. Il sentit sous lui les racines d'une plante ayant une certaine taille, pouvant couvrir de son ombre le corps entier du patron.

Contrairement à la dernière fois où il avait fait face à ce lieu, l'un des endroits les plus précieux pour lui, aucune ruine encore fumante ne s'étendait sous son regard. À la place se dressait un manoir dans toute sa splendeur.

De nombreux végétaux l'entouraient et même en son centre, la verdure poussait. Primo se rappela, à cette vue, de chaque salle, où chaque fenêtre donnait, à quoi servait chaque bâtiment qui composait le quartier général de la palourde.

Le plus haut et le plus long pour la volerie, tant il y avait des oiseaux pour livrer le courrier plus ou moins important. Celui juste en dessous, au rez-de-chaussée, avec le toit pointu, se trouvait être la petite église construite pour Knuckle, et Amy se rajouta lorsque les Fiore rejoignirent les Vongola. Celui auquel l'église se rattachait, il s'agissait de leur salle à manger où tous se réunissaient pour les repas, surmonté par la salle de réception et encore au-dessus, quelques chambres pour les domestiques. Il y en avait encore tant. Le dojo, les chambres, les terrains d'entraînement, les cuisines, les salles de stockages, le salon… tant où résidaient des souvenirs si joyeux, avec les plus tristes qu'il ait connus.

Pourtant, la seule pièce qui l'intéressait à cet instant précis fut son bureau. Là où il avait passé le plus d'heures de sa vie à signer la montagne de papiers que lui ramenait sa tempête. Plus de la moitié était causée par ses gardiens un peu trop explosifs. Il se demandait vraiment de qui ils tenaient cela. (NDA : ne jamais mettre Giotto en colère. Simple conseil d'ami.) (NDC : Je confirme. Très mauvaise idée.)

Un sourire se dessina au souvenir des nombreuses punitions qu'il leur infligeait lorsqu'il n'en pouvait plus, et il rit doucement. Primo s'éloigna, tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds qui se dressaient sur sa tête, légèrement plus longs, de l'arbre rempli de moments si importants pour lui, s'engageant dans l'allée menant à une immense double porte.

Une fois passées, et avec elles le hall des plus somptueux avec son tapis brodé par des maîtres, quelques statues récupérées d'un Rome antique, des tableaux de toutes sortes et deux énormes escaliers, qu'il emprunta pour se rendre où il savait que ses amis se trouveraient. Après tout, ils en avaient passé des heures, là-bas.

Sans un regard à la tapisserie rouge sombre au mur accompagnée de fleurs et de palourdes comme cousus avec de l'or dessus, les quelques meubles, les portes ou les fenêtres donnant sur le jardin, le Vongola s'arrêta devant la cinquième. Sa main avec sa bague ciel Vongola posée sur la poignée, il se stoppa dans son geste. Une présence se faisait ressentir à l'intérieur. Autant elle avait quelque chose d'inquiétant, autant elle rassura le jeune homme. Et non inquiet, il ouvrit la porte… pour faire face à une personne qu'il ne pensait pas revoir à cet instant.

_« Nufufufu ! »_ ricana une voix connue du patron. « _Tu en as mis du temps. Je ne pensais pas que tu arriverais aussi tard et que tu oserais me faire attendre, mon cher Giotto._

– _Daemon… »_ fit Primo en un souffle.

* * *

_Et si on disait que tout le monde se réunissait dans le prochain ? ;-) Mais en tout cas, il n'y a plus qu'à attendre la semaine prochaine pour le savoir ! (j'adore vous faire patienter ! Shishishi !)_

_Sinon, à tous ceux qui ont remarqué, oui, le dialogue entre le père et la mère de Chrome est exactement le même que celui du manga (c'était long de recopié chaque réplique...)_

_Mais vu que j'étais pressé la semaine dernière (et pour simple commentaire, la convention était super ! Par contre, mon train s'est arrêté trois fois sur les rails ! Résultats des courses : j'ai loupé mes deux autres correspondances... et dû les prendre avec une heure de décalée... j'adore les trains...), je vais maintenant vous préciser quelques points historiques tant que j'y suis ! (ça peut toujours servir !)_

_Théâtre Bolchoï : la troupe a été fonder en 1776 mais le lieu en lui-même n'est construit qu'en 1825 (pour remplacer le théâtre Petrovsky ravagé par un incendie en 1805). Il s'agit d'une scène prestigieuse de Moscou et sûrement du monde entier. Pièces de théâtre, opéras et ballets y sont représentés._

_Le ballet : est un genre dramatique. Originaire de la Renaissance italienne, il se développe à la cour d'Italie avant de s'exporter en France, puis en Russie. Avec Louis XIV, le ballet connait un développement important. Le titre suprême accordé aux meilleurs danseurs de l'Opéra de Paris depuis 1938 est danseuse (danseur) étoile. Dans les compagnies étrangères, le terme est soliste principal._

_Comme qui dirait, on en apprend tous les jours ^-^' Même si dans ce chapitre, je ne vois pas vraiment ce que je peux expliquer... mmh... aucune idée !_

_Sur ces belles paroles, je vais vous laisser ! N'hésitez pas à favoriser, suivre ou même me laissez une review ! (j'adore lire vos réactions !) Alors à la semaine prochaine mes chers petits bonbons !_

_Sylosse_


	15. Chapitre 14 : Une brume trompeuse

_Bonsoir ! Je ne suis pas en retard ! Nous sommes toujours dimanche ! Youpi ! (par contre, étant donné que je ne suis pas là le week-end prochain et que je ne suis de retour que le lundi soir, je pense que le chapitre suivant va sortir vendredi. Surtout que ce sera le dernier chapitre de cette partie ! Après, on commence un nouvel arc ! (et peut-être des combats ;-)))_

_Au passage, j'ai commencé de faire le cosplay de Reborn ! (j'espère l'avoir fini pour la Japan Expo !) Je vous dirai la semaine prochaine dans quel cosplay je serai pour cet événement ! ;-) J'aimerai bien vous croisez quand même ! Rencontrez en vrai les personnes qui lisent mon histoire !_

_Sinon, un grand merci à **Asunaforever3**, **Coton-de-Loup**, **Enelica**, **Ishiro Shizuka**, , **Lesmeal**, **Liske**, **MonLivreOuvert**,** Nagololol**, **PetiteClover**, **RedBloodAlice**, **SkySora-R27**, **Syt the Evil Angel**, **akykuran**, **mahon5971**, **night dark angel**, **rosa2003felicity**, **tahury,** **zorchide**, **Biscotine**, **Chibi y Hina**, **HarukaN**, **Kalane**, **Kinitori Natsumi**, **LOVEMANGAADDRARRY**, **Nympha-san**, **Oriona Blek**, **Tsuki Banritt**, **Walarisse**, **Zeaphir**, **alyss au pays de l'abyss**, **kedy ichyo**, **mirty love**,** misa2** et **tamarahc** pour suivre et favoriser cette fanfiction !_

_Merci aussi à **Zeaphir** et **Tsuki Banritt** de me laisser une review ! Merci **Zeaphir** pour ta correction ! (je ne le dirai jamais assez !)_

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

_Disclaimer : KHR ne m'appartient pas_

* * *

Chapitre 14

Une brume trompeuse

Reborn jeta un coup d'œil à son élève endormi tandis que I-Pin et Lambo plongeaient dans les limbes du monde des illusions à son insu. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et un grognement monta de sa gorge. Léon ressentit la colère grandissante de son compagnon et s'agita sur le fédora.

Si les regards pouvaient tuer, à cet instant, Giotto aurait rejoint une nouvelle fois le royaume des morts. Et avant ses amis. Pourtant, la tension montante qui se faisait grandement ressentir dans la pièce ne dérangea pas les réincarnations.

Le tueur à gages, comparé à beaucoup de ses collègues, possédait l'une des patiences les plus compliquées à briser, mais face au futur Vongola Decimo (et ancien Primo), la sienne n'allait pas tarder à partir en poussière.

Il n'en pouvait plus ! Dès le début, il ne sentait pas Tsuna aux vues de ses réactions pour le moins exagérées à son encontre. Puis, avec l'arrivée d'un certain nombre de personnes – liées ou non à la mafia et le monde souterrain – la suspicion augmenta à son propos. La raison : ils se connaissaient tous ! Et l'excuse de la correspondance ne marchait pas avec lui. Il en avait vu d'autres beaucoup plus élaborées. Même si tous les autres de la bande allaient dans ce sens, n'arrangeant rien pour le bébé.

Néanmoins, d'après les rapports d'Iemitsu et des espions, le jeune homme ne devrait rien savoir sur la mafia. Toutefois, le maudit soupçonnait qu'il en sût plus que ce qu'il lui disait… peut-être que cela avait un lien avec le Vongola Primo, Giotto.

Peu après lui avoir raconté les origines de la fondation des Vongola, il lui avait semblé que quelque chose n'allait pas avec son élève. Mais quoi ? Il restait toujours à ce stade après tant de jours passés en sa compagnie.

Et s'il pouvait exclure le comportement étrange des garçons, il ne comprenait rien au sujet des filles qui traînaient avec eux. Déjà, il ne voyait pas en quoi la fille la plus populaire de l'établissement s'accrochait à un perdant tel que Tsuna. Surtout une fois le combat contre Mochida terminé. Elle le suivait comme pour prévenir toutes les personnes pouvant avoir des vues sur lui qu'il lui appartenait. De la jalousie ? Seulement, aucun des deux n'avait fait preuve du moindre indice signalant qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Le mal de tête se pointa lorsque l'Arcobaleno se rappela de la ressemblance plus que frappante que son élève et ses futurs gardiens partageaient avec la première génération. Et les filles se rajoutaient en ressemblant à la première génération Fiore.

D'ailleurs, en parlant d'elles, les archives des Vongola rapportaient un lien entre les deux familles… comme une alliance signée plusieurs années avant que Giotto n'ait pris sa retraite au Japon en emmenant pratiquement tous ses amis avec lui. Puis, plus rien sur les fleurs. Peut-être qu'il n'y avait rien de plus qu'un simple traité.

Du moins, ces quelques informations ne lui suffisaient pas à deviner ce qui se tramait dans la tête du futur Decimo. D'autant plus que, quoi qu'il fît, la réincarnation ne voulait en aucun cas le lui révéler.

Alors, Reborn ne pouvait que se poser diverses questions en attente de réponses. Il fixa encore quelques secondes les trois endormis avant de s'en aller dans son propre lit. C'était sans se douter un instant que ce fameux premier patron des Vongola retrouvait enfin son dernier gardien manquant.

* * *

Le silence plana entre les deux membres de la première génération. L'un patron et ciel. L'autre brume et illusionniste. Qui se rencontraient après quatre siècles de séparation.

Les yeux écarquillés sous la surprise qui se lisait sur son visage, Giotto fixa l'homme qui avait été son gardien à son époque. Pour tout dire, il s'attendait à tous sauf à le retrouver ici. Et, de surcroît, en pleine forme. Du moins, de ce qu'il pouvait deviner de l'énergie qui se dégageait de lui.

Assis tranquillement sur l'un des deux canapés qui se faisaient face avec en leur centre une table basse, les jambes croisées, il affichait comme à son habitude le sourire narquois qui lui correspondait si bien. Ses cheveux, bien qu'une frange descendît jusqu'à ses yeux, étaient, pour la plupart, attachés à l'arrière de son crâne et se relevaient dans une coupe qualifiée par ses camarades de melon quand ils n'encadraient pas son visage et ses yeux d'un bleu indigo.

Il portait comme avant sa tenue traditionnelle. Un pantalon blanc, de longues bottes sombres, une longue veste de même couleur aux épaulettes dorées, semblables aux vêtements de nobles de l'époque, sur un haut rouge. À son cou pendait son arme, une simple lentille, mais qui terrifiait ses adversaires lorsqu'il l'utilisait. Sa faux ne se trouvait pas dans ses mains recouvertes par des gants noirs, pour le grand bonheur de Primo. Il ne se rappelait que trop bien des dégâts qu'il lui causait avec son nuage quand ils leur prenaient l'envie de se battre.

Une si belle époque…

* * *

_**À cette période, peu de temps après la déclaration de guerre et avant les combats qui réduiraient les premières générations Vongola et Fiore à l'état de simples tombes, Giotto et Daemon se trouvaient dans le même bureau, occupés à diverses activités. L'un remplissait un certain nombre de papiers sur son bureau, qui semblait ne pas finir tellement il y en avait. L'autre sirotait sa tasse de thé, un sourire aux lèvres, tout en jouant avec quelques illusions qu'il venait de faire apparaître.**_

_**Et dire que la brume devait surveiller son patron pour éviter qu'il ne s'échappât en laissant sa paperasse en plan. De ce fait, tous ses gardiens le surveillaient à tour de rôle. Cette fois, Daemon se chargeait de cette tâche. Même si une bonne partie des piles était causée par ses combats avec Alaude.**_

_**Enfin, en parlant de ce dernier, il passait le plus clair de son temps, en ce moment, dans son bureau du CEDEF ou à se promener. Personne ne lui en voulait, avec les derniers évènements. Neiva ne s'en était toujours pas remise.**_

_**N'ayant plus vraiment la force de tenir un stylo ou de signer, Primo s'adossa au dossier de son fauteuil, les yeux dirigés vers le plafond. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres, attirant le regard de sa brume. Haussant les sourcils tandis que ses illusions disparaissaient, il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour lui rappeler ses papiers quand son boss le devança.**_

_**« Daemon, d'après toi, que doivent faire les Vongola pour survivre dans le futur ? » lui demanda-t-il, ses orbes devenant orange.**_

_**« Oya oya. » se moqua son gardien, mais légèrement surpris par l'interrogation. « Normalement, tu poserais cette question à quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Plutôt à cette tête de poulpe, ce maniaque de l'épée, le prêtre ou même à l'alouette. Mais pas à moi. Alors pourquoi ?**_

– _**Parce que j'ai besoin de ton point de vue, Daemon, et je sais que j'aurai à peu près les mêmes réponses de leur part. »**_

_**Un silence s'installa entre les deux. Plus aucun sourire n'ornait le visage de l'illusionniste en voyant que Giotto lui posait réellement la question. À cela, il déposa sa tasse dans sa coupelle avant de se tourner vers lui.**_

_**« Je pense que les Vongola doivent devenir forts. » lui révéla-t-il après quelques secondes de réflexion.**_

_**« Forts ? Plus forts que maintenant ? » voulut savoir l'autre, étonné.**_

_**Du moins, personne d'autre que sa brume ne lui aurait donné une réponse pareille. Bien qu'il ne sache pas où il voulait en venir.**_

_**« Oui… » enchaîna-t-il toujours l'air sérieux. « Comparé à tous les autres patrons mafieux, tu as une tendance plus pacifique qui ne correspond pas à un chef de la mafia.**_

– _**Sauf que c'est un groupe d'autodéfense, pas une famille mafieuse.**_

– _**Tout juste, et je pense que c'est ce qui en fait sa faiblesse. »**_

_**Les sourcils du patron se froncèrent à cette réplique.**_

_**« Que veux-tu dire ? » le questionna-t-il, l'incitant à continuer sur sa lancée.**_

_**Daemon poussa un petit soupir tout en reprenant sa tasse de thé et d'en prendre une gorgée. Ses orbes se perdirent rapidement dans l'eau chaude qui se trouvait devant lui avant de se tourner à nouveau vers son ciel.**_

_**« Qu'à force de ne faire que protéger des civils, cela va se retourner contre toi tôt ou tard. Tes rivaux n'apprécient guère tes actions qui sont motivées par le désir de s'occuper seulement des civils. Pense un peu aux autres et au fait que tes rivaux ont plutôt tendance à utiliser la force brute et des méthodes pour le moins singulières et radicales pour atteindre leurs objectifs. »**_

_**Face à cette réponse des plus réfléchies et construite sur ses actions et celles de ses adversaires, Primo ne put qu'hocher la tête. D'un certain côté, son gardien avait raison. Cependant, il ne préférait utiliser la violence qu'en dernier recours. Enfin, les temps changeaient et les gens aussi.**_

_**« Je prends note et j'y réfléchirai… »**_

_**Boom !**_

_**L'explosion le coupa et se fit ressentir jusque dans le bureau. Une expression de surprise se peignit sur les visages de deux hommes tandis qu'ils rendaient à la fenêtre. La tasse de thé heurta violemment le sol et se brisa sous le choc, répandant le liquide au sol.**_

_**De là où ils étaient, la fumée s'échappait de l'aile gauche du manoir dans leur champ de vision. Les yeux de Giotto s'écarquillèrent de surprise en se rendant compte de l'endroit visé. Il s'agissait de…**_

_**« Elena ! » cria Daemon à ses côtés.**_

* * *

Laissant de côté cette pensée, le patron ouvrit la bouche. Pourtant, aucun mot n'en sortit. Il se contenta de fixer l'illusionniste, à l'aise.

_« Alors, Giotto ? Qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense ? »_ continua-t-il sur sa lancée.

_« Daemon… je… »_ commença Primo.

Soudain, l'interrompant dans son élan, un certain gardien de la foudre déboula dans le couloir, l'air effrayé. Comme avant, ses cheveux arboraient une teinte verte et étaient légèrement décoiffés. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent de cette même couleur avant de retrouver un éclat moins brillant. Sous son orbe droit se trouvait l'une de ses fameuses caractéristiques, un petit éclair.

_« Giotto ! »_ hurla-t-il en se cachant derrière lui. _« Sauve-moi ! Il veut me tuer ! »_

Se réhabituant aux mimiques de son gardien, le ciel eut une goutte alors qu'il se penchait vers lui, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

_« Et que se passe-t-il ? »_ demanda-t-il. _« Qui peut bien vouloir ta mort ?_

– _J'ai… »_ avoua le plus jeune, les yeux rivés sur le tapis rouge au sol. _« J'ai un peu énervé l'alouette… et il n'est pas très content… »_

Primo poussa un petit soupir sans pour autant perdre son sourire. Décidément, sa foudre avait la fâcheuse manie d'énerver très facilement son nuage. Et il venait de le prouver une nouvelle fois en le faisant dès leur arrivée dans le monde des illusions. Cependant, cela voulait dire que les autres étaient là aussi.

_« Ah ! »_ cria Lampo, se rendant enfin compte de la présence de la personne qui se trouvait dans le bureau. _« Tête de melon ! »_

Une veine surgit pendant que le surnommé fermait les yeux. Une intention de tuer se dégagea de lui. Sa faux se matérialisa dans ses mains alors qu'il se levait du canapé.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? »_

La foudre se recroquevilla encore plus derrière son grand frère, tentant de disparaître, quitte à prendre ses jambes à son cou dès qu'il serait plus proche de lui. Comme quoi, cette manie d'énerver ne s'appliquait pas seulement au patron du CEDEF.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de celui-ci, il apparut dans le couloir, son intention de tuer se rajoutant à l'encontre du pauvre Lampo qui devait déjà supporter celle de la brume. Et les menottes pendant à ses doigts ne lui disaient rien de bon.

Ses cheveux avaient pris une teinte blonde qui contrastait avec celle de sa version du futur. Habillé de son trench-coat sombre, il fixait sa proie. Ses armes tournaient librement, prêt à s'en servir sur sa victime. Il ne s'occupait pas des prisonniers de la palourde pour rien. Au moins, aucun d'entre eux ne voulait revenir après une séance. Et pourtant, Lampo n'avait toujours pas compris la leçon.

L'un des sourcils du nuage se releva légèrement lorsqu'une certaine présence se fit ressentir. Aussitôt, il abandonna le plus jeune pour se diriger vers le dernier gardien manquant jusqu'à présent. Un sourire vint éclairer le visage de celui-ci quand ses yeux bleus croisèrent ceux, gris, de son plus fidèle adversaire.

_« Nufufufu ! Si ce n'est pas cette chère alouette ! »_ rit le melon.

Aucune salutation en retour. Il ne leur fallut pas plus de deux secondes pour que le nuage et la brume Vongola aient dirigé leurs armes sur l'autre et se dévisageassent, prêts à se jeter sur l'autre dès que l'un d'entre eux ferait le premier geste.

À cela, Giotto s'écarta du duo. Il savait plus que tous les dégâts qu'ils causaient ensemble, pour son plus grand malheur. Et les déranger n'aurait que provoqué plus de colère de leur part. Enfin, ils se tenaient à carreau quand c'était lui qui s'énervait. Mais pas pour le moment. Alors, les seules personnes qui pouvaient les arrêter…

D'un coup, deux autres têtes blondes aux yeux bleus apparurent dans le couloir qui allait devenir un champ de bataille et attrapèrent chacune un combattant. Un soupir se fit entendre de l'une d'entre elles tandis que la seconde se contenta de lâcher un petit rire.

Bien que les deux Vongola ne voulaient pas en rester là, surtout qu'ils se retrouvaient après quatre cent ans, ils se rétractèrent en apercevant les regards que leur envoyaient les jeunes femmes à leurs côtés. Bien que semblables sur certains points, la première se révélait être la femme de Daemon, Elena, gardienne de l'anneau de la brume Fiore, et la seconde, Lola, amante d'Alaude et gardienne de l'anneau des nuages Fiore. Elena portait une longue robe aux teintes rose pâle tandis que Lola avait opté pour une jupe coupée mi-cuisse et son manteau traditionnel, le tout sombre.

Si les colères de Giotto effrayaient les deux gardiens, celles de leurs femmes restaient ce qui les terrifiait le plus. Car il ne fallait en aucun cas les sous-estimer de par leur appartenance au second groupe d'autodéfense le plus fort de toute l'Italie il y a quatre cents ans. Ceux l'ayant fait l'avaient tout de suite regretté. Et sans perdre une seconde, leurs armes disparurent.

_« La ferme, tête de gazon ! »_ cria la voix, connue, de G.

Sans pouvoir avoir le temps de dire la moindre chose, un jeune homme aux cheveux rouges et à la fâcheuse manie de fumer tourna au coin du couloir pour se diriger vers le groupe déjà présent. Le nuage Vongola n'eut aucune réaction alors que Daemon affichait toujours un sourire narquois. À cette vue, le tireur se renfrogna. Comparé à sa version future, il arborait un tatouage pourpre en forme de flammes sur le côté droit de son visage.

_« La tête de melon est là aussi… »_ grogna-t-il, tandis qu'Elena se moquait légèrement de son époux.

_« Il semblerait que la tête de poulpe n'ait toujours pas compris la pénibilité de ce surnom. »_ répliqua la brume.

Alors que le bras droit allait continuer sur sa lancée – prêt à se disputer avec le nouveau venu – une nouvelle personne arriva et fit grimacer une partie des premières générations tant leurs tympans furent douloureux.

_« Oh, Giotto ! Je me demandais où tu étais passé ! Ultime ! … Oh ! Mais c'est tête de melon ! Ultime ! »_ s'écria Knuckle en remarquant l'illusionniste.

Une veine surgit sur la tête de ce dernier. Son intention de tuer recommença à couler librement. Lampo se recroquevilla encore plus derrière son ciel, qui poussa un soupir. Les nuages s'éloignèrent un peu du groupe pour se poser contre le mur pour le Vongola. Lola se tenait près de lui, un shuriken tournant dans sa main. Elena, aux côtés de Daemon, se contenta de lui tapoter l'épaule pour tenter de le réconforter. Et G fusilla du regard le soleil.

La robe de prêtre volait à chacun de ces pas. Une Bible tenue contre sa poitrine, il rejoignit rapidement son boss et ses camarades. Ses cheveux étaient redevenus noirs dans cette illusion, avec ses yeux sombres, des bandages sur ses mains et un pansement sur le nez.

_« Maa, maa~_ _calme-toi, Daemon. »_ intervint soudainement Asari en arrivant, suivit du reste des Fiore. _« D'ailleurs, comment ça va depuis le temps ? »_

Un grand sourire éclaira son visage, comme à son habitude.

_« Maniaque de l'épée… »_ marmonna la tempête, toujours renfrognée.

Et comme toute pluie qui se respectait, son sourire s'étira encore plus, énervant G. Son grand kimono pour vêtement, tenue de joueur de ryūteki bleu foncé sur le bas et plus clair sur le haut. Coiffé de son traditionnel chapeau, son katana pendait dans sa main. Ses orbes brillèrent quelques instants avant de retrouver leur couleur azur. Ses petites épées étaient nulle part en vue, Giotto se doutait qu'il les avait sur lui.

_« Hahi ! Mais ça veut dire que tout le monde est là ! »_ s'exclama Celestia.

_« Enfin… on en aura mis du temps. »_ grommela Amy, pourtant avec un petit sourire.

L'œillet se tourna vers le tournesol. Elles échangèrent un regard tandis que leurs yeux prenaient une teinte pourpre et jaune. Ceux de la seconde ne se voyaient pas, cachés sous sa tenue de bonne sœur noire et blanche qui épousait ses formes généreuses, alors que les cheveux bruns de la première descendaient dans son dos, ondulés attachés en queue de cheval par un ruban rouge. Elle portait une longue robe légèrement plus foncée où un pistolet et ce qui ressemblait à un fouet étaient accrochés, à sa taille.

La troisième fleur hocha la tête aux commentaires de ses amies. Ses orbes ténébreux se posèrent sur son mari, qui lui envoya un sourire auquel elle répondit par le sien. L'une de ses mains tenait son katana. Quelques-unes des lames de ses dagues dépassèrent des manches de son yukata bleu parsemé de pétales de cerisier. L'autre repoussa une mèche de ses longs cheveux noirs.

Contrairement à elle, la gardienne restante les avait attachés en chignon retenue par des baguettes. Aucune lance en vue, mais une robe typique chinoise pour vêtement, rouge aux motifs d'or. Avec un sourire, elle rejoignit son compagnon caché derrière son patron. Elle réussit à l'éloigner pendant que la dernière Fiore se mêlait au groupe.

_« Giotto ! »_ S'exclama-t-elle en se précipitant vers lui.

Dès qu'il l'entendit à travers le bavardage de ses amis, plutôt contents de se retrouver avec leurs véritables apparences, le jeune homme ouvrit les bras pour recevoir sa femme. Celle-ci enroula les siens autour de son cou. Un sourire illumina leurs deux visages avant que leurs lèvres ne se joignent, sous les regards de leurs gardiens.

Contrairement à eux, leurs compagnons pouvaient afficher leur relation à la vue de tous sans créer de problème. À l'inverse, Giotto et Neiva – respectivement Vongola Primo et Fiore Primo, futurs Vongola Decimo et Fiore Decimo – devaient cacher la leur. De peur que quiconque, ennemis des premières générations, comprennent à propos de leurs réincarnations. Alors que, bien qu'ils fussent en couple à l'heure actuelle, ils ne pouvaient même pas être ensemble. Et surtout depuis l'arrivée de Reborn qui suivait 24/24 h et 7/7 j le patron, depuis environ un mois. De ce fait, le seul endroit où ils avaient la possibilité d'être en vrai couple était le monde des illusions.

Comme les fois où la jeune femme ne partait pas en mission et traînait à la maison, elle portait une simple longue robe aux reflets orange. Les talons de ses bottes claquaient contre le tapis. Ses longs cheveux roux, non nattés, retombaient en magnifiques boucles, preuve d'un certain rang social. Sa bague de patronne de famille brillait aux côtés de son alliance.

En face d'elle se tenait non seulement son mari, mais aussi l'homme le plus fort de tous les patrons de la Vongola Famiglia et celui qui avait conquis l'Italie en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut pour le dire. Personne ne lui arrivait à la cheville dans l'ensemble du pays. À ce moment, il avait opté pour sa tenue traditionnelle. Un costume noir rayé décoré au-devant de médailles, en revanche, sans sa cape. Et si les résidents du manoir pouvaient avoir un choix, ils ne verraient jamais leur patron sans. Raisons de sécurité. Ses cheveux arboraient leur si connue teinte blonde et légèrement plus longs que sa version future.

Avec leur beauté à couper le souffle, qui charmait aussi bien les filles que les garçons, beaucoup avaient tenté de les séduire plus d'une fois avec divers moyens. Cependant pour eux, ils s'aimaient trop. Enfin, quand Giotto ne se chargeait pas d'eux, Neiva leur donnait quelques coups bien placés pour les calmer. Et les autres ne s'en sortaient jamais si bien.

Ils finirent par se séparer, toujours un sourire aux lèvres et se gardant dans les bras. Tous leurs gardiens voyaient l'amour qui irradiait d'eux. Et dire qu'ils avaient galéré à les mettre ensemble. Néanmoins, le résultat en valait la peine.

_« Et si on allait dans mon bureau ? »_ Demanda le patron en se tournant vers ses gardiens sans pour autant lâcher les mains de la Fiore. _« Je crois qu'on a beaucoup de choses à se raconter depuis le temps. »_

Son sourire acheva les moindres doutes que tous pouvaient avoir. Surtout lorsque celui de la rose s'y rajouta. Les ciels possédaient cette étrange capacité… cette chaleur qui captivait tous les éléments. Et, étrangement, qui ne fonctionnait pas entre eux.

Sur ces mots, chacun y alla de son petit commentaire pendant qu'ils se rendaient dans le bureau qu'occupait le Vongola Primo avant sa mort. Un endroit si commun pour eux. Missions, visites, nouvelles, rapports… tout le monde s'y était rendu au moins une fois. Plus certains que d'autres.

À l'intérieur, le patron eut un sourire en se rendant compte que les illusionnistes se rappelaient de chaque détail de la pièce. Un énorme bureau en bois d'acajou trônait au fond, juste devant la fenêtre. Juste devant se trouvaient deux canapés richement décorés par des broderies faites main, assez grands pour accueillir jusqu'à quatre personnes. Celestia, Amy et Sakura sur l'un d'entre eux avec G sur l'un des accoudoirs. Le second fut pris par Asari, Lampo, Mei et Knuckle.

Au centre, une petite table basse se dressait avec, posé au-dessus, un bouquet de jonquilles. Et en langage des fleurs, cela signifiait d'intenses retrouvailles. Chose faite.

Avec cela, de larges fauteuils prenaient la place près du reste. Deux personnes pouvaient y aller. Elena et Daemon s'assirent sur l'un d'eux. Même si, comme tout bon gentleman, la brume le laissa à son épouse et se contenta de se poser sur l'accoudoir.

Quant aux nuages, ceux des Fiore et Vongola se postèrent vers la porte. Alaude s'adossa une nouvelle fois au mur alors que Lola restait debout.

Les deux ciels rejoignirent le bureau. Un siège des plus confortables et des plus luxueux de l'époque trônait derrière, accompagné d'un autre, similaire. Seule la décoration changeait. L'un arborait des palourdes, l'autre des fleurs. Plus précisément, des roses.

Une fois avoir vérifié que tous étaient bien installés, il échangea un regard avec Neiva avant de se tourner vers les gardiens.

_« Quelqu'un a une question ? »_ Voulut-il savoir une fois assis à son siège.

_« Oui, moi. Je voulais savoir ce qui s'est passé. »_ demanda Lola en posant son regard sur Giotto. _« Comment la guerre s'est-elle terminée ? »_

La lueur de joie disparut dans les yeux du premier patron, remplacée par quelque chose de plus sombre, à la mention de la guerre où toute sa famille et ses amis perdirent la vie. Une si sanglante partie de sa vie.

Alaude comprit le problème tandis que son corps se tendait. Et dire qu'il avait juré de le protéger avant le début de cette hécatombe. Ne voulant pas que sa lumière s'égare dans les ténèbres. Il fut le dernier à périr… et comparé à ses compagnons, il a vu les dégâts de la perte des êtres aimés chez son patron. Une destruction… littéralement…

_« Et si on le faisait dans l'ordre ? »_ Proposa l'anémone. _« Ce serait plus simple. »_

Avec un hochement de tête qui approuva cette manière, les différents orbes se portèrent sur l'iris postée près de la porte, à côté de son amant.

_« J'ai été la première. »_ commença Lola, un peu perdue dans ce comptage.

_« Deuxième. »_ continua Elena, alors que la main de Daemon se serrait sur la sienne.

La jeune femme lui envoya un petit sourire triste. Cela ne rassura que légèrement son mari qui lui répondit par le sien avec un petit soupir.

Voyant qu'il était le suivant, Asari enchaîna :

_« Maa, maa~ je crois que c'est moi le troisième._

– _Et moi la quatrième. »_ ajouta Sakura.

_« Alors c'est moi la cinquième… »_ fit Amy.

_« …et moi le sixième. »_ termina Knuckle. _« Qui est allé rejoindre le Seigneur ensuite ? »_

Ceux ayant survécu jusqu'à présent posèrent leur regard sur l'illusionniste. Bien que sa trahison restât dans les mémoires de tous, son ciel l'avait pardonné. Il avait très biencompris ce qui l'avait poussé à ce point. Il le vécut quelque temps après.

_« C'est moi le septième. »_ apprit la brume, en surprenant une partie.

Pourtant, personne ne fit de commentaire. Tous passèrent sous silence les évènements ayant conduit à cela.

_« Le grand Lampo est le huitième. »_ suivit la foudre, gagnant un coup de coude de son épouse.

_« Et moi la neuvième. »_

À la surprise de tous les premiers, il s'agissait de Neiva. Ses gardiennes décédées avant ouvrirent des yeux ronds. Elles furent affligées de la perte de leur patronne. Toutefois, d'un certain côté, elle n'avait pas eu à supporter les morts du reste de sa famille. Même si cela choqua aux larmes son nuage et sa brume. Les autres se contentèrent de se retenir de se précipiter vers elle pour lui faire un câlin.

_« Après, c'est moi en dixième. »_ continua Mei.

Lampo bougea de sa position de détente pour se pencher vers sa femme, surpris de sa position. Avec un petit regard triste, il la prit dans ses bras, voyant qu'elle était sur le point d'éclater en sanglots.

De leurs côtés, G et Celestia échangèrent un regard, pas très sûrs de leur position.

_« On est mort en même temps, donc… »_ débuta l'œillet.

_« Onze et douze. »_ conclut son époux.

La rose commença à mal sentir la suite. Son mari, près d'elle, n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche. Il fixait l'un après l'autre ses amis lorsqu'ils prenaient la parole. Quelque chose ne lui disait rien de bon…

_« Treize. »_ dit Alaude dans un souffle, brisant le silence installé.

À son numéro, chacun se stoppa. Si tous suivaient le schéma, alors… le dernier… non…

_« A… attend… »_ balbutia Neiva en se tournant lentement vers le ciel Vongola, les yeux écarquillés sous la stupeur. _« Ça… ça… ça veut dire que… que…_

– _Oui… »_ finit par révéler Giotto avec une unique larme perlant le long de sa joue. _« Je suis le dernier à avoir perdu la vie dans cette guerre. Sept jours après Alaude… »_

Sans attendre la fin de sa phrase, sa femme se leva de son siège et le prit dans ses bras. Les sanglots menaçaient pour sa part. Pourtant, elle les refoula. Elle n'avait pas le droit de pleurer… Son mari… l'homme qu'elle aimait… avec qui elle avait partagé sa vie durant plusieurs années… Elle… elle ne pouvait pas croire…

D'ailleurs, aucun de ses amis non plus. Tous connaissaient très bien le ciel Vongola pour sa gentillesse… son attention envers tout le monde… son dévouement pour sa famille… sa compassion pour les plus faibles… sa douceur… sa puissance des plus imposantes… et… son attachement pour ses amis… Alors… les voir morts… à ce moment-là… Personne ne pouvait imaginer le chagrin qui l'avait pris.

Finalement, la rose desserra son étreinte sans pour autant lui lâcher la main. À cela, le jeune homme lui adressa un petit sourire.

_« Je… je ne veux plus jamais à avoir à enterrer l'un de mes amis… Quelle que soit l'époque… »_ révéla-t-il en adressant un large sourire à toutes les personnes présentes. _« Alors… alors… s'il vous plaît… ne… »_

Ses orbes reprirent la teinte orange de ses flammes tandis que les larmes coulaient de plus en plus, semblant ne plus s'arrêter.

_« S'il… s'il vous plaît… ne… ne partez pas… »_

Son poing se serra sur son accoudoir. Il ne voulait plus… il ne voulait plus… de cela… plus de…

* * *

_**Des tombes lui faisaient face. Luisantes dans le dernier rayon de soleil, elles se tenaient là, immobiles, sans le moindre signe de vie. À leurs pieds, une silhouette recroquevillée pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps.**_

_**« Ne… ne… ne me… ne me laissez pas… »**_

* * *

_« S'il… vous plaît… ne me… ne me laissez… ne me laissez pas tout seul cette… cette fois… »_

Un frisson prit l'ensemble des gardiens. G serra les dents les yeux d'Asari devinrent aiguisés Knuckle murmura une prière silencieuse Lampo regarda le sol Alaude grogna Daemon en perdit son sourire Celestia porta sa main sur sa bouche Sakura laissa ses orbes errer sur les lames de ses dagues Amy attrapa la croix qui lui servait de collier Mei laissa s'écouler quelques larmes Lola grimaça et Elena afficha une mine horrifiée.

Aussitôt, avec un regard échangé entre les Vongola et les Fiore, G se leva du canapé pour se diriger devant le bureau de son ciel. De tous dans la pièce, il était le premier à l'avoir rencontré… son premier ami… le premier à rejoindre sa Famiglia… à lui jurer fidélité… son protecteur durant les batailles… et l'un des seuls à connaître Giotto vraiment… au plus profond de son âme. Alors, il lui revenait de trouver les mots pour rassurer le fondateur et le patron le plus fort durant ce moment de faiblesse.

_« Nous… nous serons toujours là pour toi, Gio. Tu es notre ciel et aucun élément ne peut survivre sans toi. Tu es notre… notre raison pour laquelle nous prenons les armes quand quelqu'un te manque de respect ou te déclare la guerre. Si la guerre était à refaire, nous la referions car, en tant que gardien, il est de notre devoir de veiller à ta sécurité. »_

Sur ces mots, son fidèle bras droit lui donna l'un des seuls sourires qu'il adressait à son meilleur ami. Chaleureux, qui fit cesser les larmes de ce dernier.

Ses orbes se portèrent sur le reste des personnes présentes. Chacune le fixait avec un sourire et un signe d'encouragement. Même Daemon n'en affichait pas un narquois et Alaude lui en offrit un petit.

Sentant une pression sur sa main, il se tourna vers sa femme, dont les lèvres s'étirèrent dans un. Ses doigts se posèrent sur la joue du patron pour essuyer ses larmes, doucement.

_« Tu ne seras plus jamais seul… on sera toujours là pour toi, Giotto. »_ lui apprit Neiva en laissant se répandre un peu de sa flamme dans la pièce.

D'un seul coup, l'ambiance morose qui venait de s'installer disparut face aux mots de ses amis… de sa famille… de sa femme… Quoi de plus merveilleux que de les revoir tous… ensemble… et vivants…

_« Merci… tout le monde… »_ fit-il, avec un sourire sur le visage.

Le voir aussi détendu rassura les gardiens et la rose. Primo avait peut-être connu des moments difficiles… voire horribles… mais il pouvait toujours compter sur ses amis pour l'aider à se relever… et vaincre ces mauvaises pensées. Car, après tout, ils étaient tous vivants désormais, et cela restait le plus important.

Quelques heures s'écoulèrent depuis ces révélations. Maintenant, tout le monde vaquait à ses occupations. Cette nuit, les Vongola et les Fiore s'étaient mis d'accord pour revisiter leur manoir créé spécialement pour eux. Accompagnés d'éclats de rire, de bons souvenirs, de cris… et pas encore de combats, aussi surprenant soit-il.

Enfin…

_« Je vais t'arrêter pour trouble de l'ordre, tête de melon. »_ menaça Alaude en sortant ses menottes.

Le patron parlait trop vite en voyant les armes de son nuage tourner sur ses doigts pendant que Daemon faisait une nouvelle fois apparaître sa faux, un sourire aux lèvres.

_« Nufufufu ! Essaye pour voir, l'alouette !_

– _Daemon… Alaude… »_ commença Giotto, pas très rassuré que les deux s'affrontassent ici.

D'un coup, son Hyper Intuition se déclencha. Avec un soupir et une grimace, il sentit que quelque chose allait arriver à son corps dans la vraie vie.

_« Et merde. »_ jura Primo à voix basse, les dents serrées.

Aussitôt, Tsuna ouvrit les yeux pour voir le marteau de dix tonnes de Reborn se précipiter sur lui. L'esquivant au dernier moment, il finit par terre. Cependant, même avec beaucoup de secousses, Lambo et I-Pin ne se réveillèrent pas, leurs esprits toujours dans le monde des illusions.

« Reborn ?! » s'exclama-t-il, absolument pas habitué à cette méthode.

« Tss… » grogna le bébé, ne disant rien de bon à la réincarnation. « Dommage. » ajouta-t-il avec un air déçu tandis que Leo reprenait sa forme d'origine et s'installait sur le fédora.

« Tu es fou ou quoi ?! » pleura l'adolescent.

_Quand est-ce que ça se terminera ?_ pensa-t-il avec quelques larmes imaginaires.

« Dépêche-toi de te préparer. Tu vas courir trois fois autour de Namimori avant de faire cent pompes et cent abdos. On verra après ce simple échauffement. »

Sur ces mots, il partit, laissant Giotto se préparer tout en jurant les malédictions que G avait l'habitude de lancer. Son tuteur ne lui permettait en aucun cas de se reposer. Après tout, il devait élever le prochain patron de la plus puissante famille mafieuse au monde. Sans savoir qu'il s'agissait juste de l'âme du Vongola Primo dans le corps d'un jeune de seize ans. Rien de plus.

Avec le départ du maudit, son élève émit une grimace. D'un geste souple et gracieux, il se releva et commença à s'habiller lentement et silencieusement. Il venait de remarquer les deux enfants qui dormaient jusqu'à présent à ses côtés. Alors, il fit tout pour les laisser profiter du monde des illusions après avoir déposé un bisou sur leur tête.

À cette pensée, une goutte se forma. Avec son départ, Alaude et Daemon devaient avoir débuté un énième combat. Heureusement pour lui, aucune pile de papier ne l'attendait à son retour. Un moyen de le réconforter.

Un dernier coup d'œil à la porte où l'Arcobaleno était parti, et le jeune homme poussa un nouveau soupir. De toute façon, il devait jouer son rôle de naze. Reborn ne devait pas savoir pour son identité… Ni celle de ses amis… sa famille… Du moins… pour le moment… Il venait à peine de retrouver tous ses gardiens. Les premières générations étaient enfin réunies après des siècles de séparation.

Donc, il ne s'agissait pas encore de l'heure de se révéler. Si son intuition ne se trompait pas – chose qui n'arrivait jamais – les signes devraient arriver.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de cela, ses orbes bruns devenus orange se posèrent sur un certain objet. La dernière fois, il ne se trouvait pas sur son bureau à attendre tranquillement son propriétaire. Une lueur de tristesse apparut dans son regard tandis que ses doigts jouaient avec la chaîne.

_« Givro eterna amisizia… »_ murmura-t-il.

Une larme perla le long de sa joue. Et, sans prendre le temps de l'essuyer, il attrapa ce qui lui faisait face. La montre à gousset offerte à tous ses gardiens, où était gravé leur serment d'amitié éternelle.

* * *

_Ça, c'est fait ! Maintenant, ils sont tous ensemble ! Les premières générations sont maintenant complètes ! (enfin ! Il m'a fallu quinze chapitres pour y arriver !) Et avec... ah bah non ! Il manque encore un chapitre pour finir cet arc ! (même si je pense que vous ne vous attendrez pas à la suite ! Shishishi !)_

_Sinon, étant donné que je ne sais vraiment rien à dire (il n'y a rien à expliquer dans ce chapitre alors, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine mes chers petits bonbons !_

_Sylosse_


	16. Chapitre 15 : Un ingénieur stressé

_Nous sommes vendredi et me revoilà ! (je ne suis pas là ce week-end donc, go publier son chapitre plus tôt ! (il faut vraiment que je me pose des questions sur mes horaires de bus... pourquoi ais-je déjà pris une heure du matin ? Mmh... bonne question !) Bref ! Cette fois-ci, ce chapitre clos le premier arc de cette fanfiction ! (au moins, ça, c'est fait !) On va pouvoir attaquer du lourd après !_

_Sinon, et comme vous arrivez toujours à ce que mon petit coeur se remplisse de joie, un gros merci à **Allyssa Mervillion**, **Asunaforever3**, **Coton-de-Loup**, **Enelica**, **Ishiro Shizuka**, , **Lesmeal**, **Liske**, , **Minimiste**, **MonLivreOuvert**, **Nagololol**, **PetiteClover**, **RedBloodAlice**, **SkySora-R27**, **Syt the Evil** **Angel**, **akykuran**, **mahon5971**, **night dark angel**, **rosa2003felicity**, **tahury**, **zorchide**, **Biscotine**, **Chibi y Hina**, **HarukaN**, **Kalane**, **Kinitori Natsumi**, **LOVEMANGAANDDRARRY**, **Nympha-san**, **Oriona Blek**, **Tsuki Banritt**, **Walarisse**, **Zeaphir**, **alyss au pays de l'abyss**, **kedy ichyo**, **mirty love**, **misa2** et **tamarahc** pour suivre et favoriser cette histoire !_

_Merci à **Zeaphir** et **tahury** pour m'avoir laissé une review ! Et merci à **Zeaphir** pour sa correction ! (au revoir les fautes d'orthographe !)_

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

_Disclaimer : KHR ne m'appartient pas_

* * *

"Parler" : japonais

_"Parler"_ : italien

_Parler_ : pensées (je ne sais plus si cela sert ou non, mmh...)

Chapitre 15

Un ingénieur stressé

La tête rouge regarda une nouvelle fois autour de lui pour tenter de comprendre où il se trouvait. Chose ratée lorsque que ses yeux bruns tombèrent à nouveau sur un paysage rempli de verdure. Les plantations tant de vignes que de simples buissons s'étalaient à perte de vue sur les quelques collines environnantes. Sur une terre plutôt aride, à première vue, à la couleur jaune, les arbres, qui en sortaient, faisaient danser leur feuillage au gré du vent. De temps en temps, une maison plutôt grande pour le jeune homme, qui vivait en ville, coupait en plein milieu. Et à en voir leur style, même de loin, il sut qu'il n'était plus au Japon. Le toit légèrement penché en tuile et les murs d'une teinte orangée lui rappelaient les photos de ce continent appelé Europe.

L'ingénieur poussa un soupir en sentant que ses maux d'estomac le menaçaient à nouveau. Suivit d'un petit gémissement qui s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Il n'y comprenait rien ! Notamment comment il avait pu atterrir dans un pareil endroit. Après tout, Irie Shoichi n'était qu'un simple lycéen. Bon, un peu surdoué pour la majorité de ses camarades quand il s'agissait de robotique. Au point que plusieurs agences de développement et de conception dans ce domaine l'avaient contacté et lui offraient un poste avec un revenu à faire frémir n'importe quel avocat ou bonnet du sport.

Cependant, pour le moment, il n'en avait rien fait, préférant les laisser de côté. Il venait à peine d'entrer au lycée ! Non pas qu'il ne trouvait pas intéressantes les offres, mais il n'en avait que faire. Et son ami Spanner était du même avis.

Spanner… son précieux ami et associé avec lequel il créait la plupart de ses inventions… À cet instant… perdu dans cet étrange paysage européen… il avait besoin de lui ! Pourquoi cela devait-il lui arriver ?!

Avec un regard autour de lui, l'adolescent dépoussiéra son uniforme sombre avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux rouges. Il remarqua qu'elle tremblait. Serrant les dents pour éviter que son estomac ne refît des siennes, il s'appuya lourdement sur ses genoux. L'effort lui coupait le souffle et, comme toute personne qui passait le plus clair de son temps derrière ses machines, le sport… ce n'était pas pour lui. Loin de là.

Alors marcher sur un chemin de terre depuis maintenant un certain temps qu'il ne pouvait définir, avait vite fait de l'épuiser. Lui, le non sportif. D'autant que plus que le décor ne changeait pas pour le moindre sou. Les mêmes arbres, les mêmes collines, les mêmes vignes, bien qu'il avançât, commençaient à le mettre vraiment mal à l'aise.

Il jeta un coup d'œil nerveux à la montre à son poignet. Aucun changement comparé à la dernière fois. La grande aiguille pointait sur midi et la plus petite sur le un. Indiquait-elle une heure ou treize ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Pas plus que sa localisation. En plus, la trotteuse ne bougeait plus non plus.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » murmura Shoichi entre ses dents, le regard rivé sur le chemin de terre.

La dernière chose qu'il se rappelait, avant d'atterrir dans cet endroit inconnu, était qu'il s'était couché après avoir reçu un colis de Spanner. La création dont il lui parlait depuis longtemps. Un mini Mosca. À se demander comment il avait passé la douane.

Alors qu'il allait reprendre sa marche, n'ayant que peu d'espoir de trouver quelque chose, ses oreilles captèrent un son. Un son plutôt familier après le silence pesant.

Un rire…

Et pas seulement… À ce rire se rajoutait d'autres bruits. Des conversations… des éclats… des pas… des cris… des voix… d'adultes… d'enfants… avec comme… comme une certaine joie… Cela ressemblait presque à… à un jour de marché… enfin… en plus joyeux…

Hésitant quelques secondes, Shoichi finit par relever ses orbes. Ce qui entra dans son champ de vision à ce moment lui coupa littéralement le souffle. Il ne se souciait plus de sa fatigue ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre tellement qu'il n'en revenait pas. Déjà qu'il ne comprenait pas grand-chose, cela en rajouta une couche et l'acheva presque. Ses lunettes tombèrent sur son nez pendant qu'il se relevait lentement.

Devant lui, alors qu'il n'y avait qu'une étendue verte précédemment, maintenant, une rue en plein jour de fête lui faisait face. Le chemin de terre s'était vu remplacer par des pavés avec de grandes façades d'immeubles qui encadraient le tout. Leur architecture le renvoyait au sud de l'Europe tant leurs minutieuses décorations le laissaient bouche bée. En plus du fait que la ville venait comme de sortir du sol alors qu'il regardait celui-ci.

Personne ne se souciait du jeune homme surpris et tous continuaient de mener leur petite vie tranquillement. Surtout qu'il s'agissait d'un jour particulier. D'un jour de fête !

Et Shoichi le remarqua rapidement, aux vues de leurs tenues. Encore une fois, il en avait vu des photos. Pourtant… pourtant il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il le verrait en vrai ! Le fameux Carnaval de Venise.

Habillés de la tête aux pieds de costumes des plus somptueux, richement décorés et imposants, les déguisés se mêlaient aux non déguisés sans aucun problème. Des plumes… des perles… des paillettes… des motifs brodés… des tissus de tous les sortes de couleurs… allant du simple rose au blanc et noir en passant par toutes sortes de teintes différentes… Des masques vénitiens prenaient tout leur visage, ne laissant que deux trous pour les yeux… Ils arboraient des motifs semblables aux vêtements du propriétaire… Une telle couche de vêtements et de décorations… au point qu'il était compliqué de deviner l'identité de ceux qui se cachaient dessous.

Le lycéen en oublia de respirer tant le simple spectacle de ces citoyens marchant l'impressionnait… ou plutôt le stupéfiait. Les étoffes soyeuses virevoltaient à chaque pas. Les masques arboraient de nouvelles teintes à chaque geste…

Les mots manquaient pour décrire un… une… une telle harmonie… des couleurs… des mouvements… des corps… de l'ambiance en elle-même… Quelque chose que le Japonais n'avait jamais vu. Et à ce moment… il n'eut aucune pensée sur le comment du parce que. Ni de pourquoi il se trouvait là, ni de comment il était arrivé, ni de ce qu'il se passait, ni de la logique des choses.

D'un coup, Shoichi secoua la tête. Il ne pouvait pas rester comme cela à ne rien faire. Il devait s'en aller de cet étrange rêve. Peut-être suffisait-il de faire demi-tour. Après tout, il préférait nettement le silence de la campagne au tintamarre de la ville. Même s'il appréciait grandement les joies que lui offraient visuellement le carnaval.

Dommage pour lui puisque lorsqu'il se retourna, aucun paysage verdoyant accompagné de la petite maison ne lui fit face. Seulement une autre scène encore une fois, sortie de nulle part. Au moins, une chose était sûre pour lui. Il n'y comprenait définitivement plus rien. Lui, l'homme de science, l'ingénieur surdoué, le stratège, le génie… se trouvait dépassé par ce qu'il se passait.

Surtout qu'il se tenait à présent dans un grand espace où les habitants circulaient joyeusement entre les divers costumes. Trois bâtiments encadraient l'endroit où il se trouvait. Ils s'étendaient sur des dizaines et des dizaines de mètres. Des kilomètres plutôt.

Cette place, la seule à mériter le titre de piazza de toute la ville, formait un quadrilatère irrégulier bordé d'arcades et des Procuraties. Les trois bâtiments qui l'entouraient.

À l'abri sous les arcades, les habitants, déguisés ou non, bavardaient sur les terrasses des cafés. Quelques-uns lorgnaient de l'œil sur les boutiques.

À sa gauche, sachant que l'adolescent se tenait devant la Basilique St-Marc et lui tournait le dos, le campanile St-Marc surplombait le tout. Tel le gardien et protecteur de la place.

Ce qu'il ne releva pas fut la tour de l'horloge au nord, le musée d'archéologie et la Bibliothèque Marciana (ou Libreria Vecchia) au sud, l'aile napoléonienne (Ala napoleonica) à l'ouest et le palais des Doges et la Basilique St-Marc à l'est. Des lieux plutôt récents.

Autre détail qui le surprit. Les lumières. Des lumières ? S'il se souvenait bien, jusqu'à présent, un soleil trônait dans le ciel bleu, légèrement couvert de nuages. Néanmoins, la nuit venait de tomber à cet instant. Ou du moins, pas tout à fait… plutôt la tombée de la nuit. Des teintes rosâtres, violettes, prirent le ciel, où quelques étoiles apparaissaient les unes après les autres. Et les lumières éclairaient la place, créant un effet magique… Presque… presque comme lors des illuminations de Noël. D'autant plus que les façades des Procuraties se coloraient d'orangé.

Quelques lumières flottaient autour des danseurs qui s'étaient rassemblés au centre en couple. S'arrêtant quelques instants près des visages… révélant des sourires… de la joie… et cela fit naître une chaleur dans l'estomac du japonais. Au point qu'il ne put réprimer une rougeur au niveau de ses joues.

Cependant, ces petites boules flottantes ne semblaient pas déranger les habitants. Ceux-ci continuaient leur occupation. Danser en couple au centre de la place, regarder les duos, les applaudir, discuter, rire, courir un peu partout… comme si de rien n'était. Au passage, comparé à ce qu'il pensait, Shoichi comprit ce qu'ils racontaient.

_« … et alors il m'a dit… »_

_« Tu y crois à ça ?! Il m'a demandé en mariage… »_

_« … que fais-tu ici… »_

_« … ma maman m'a dit… »_

_« … regarde sa tenue ! … »_

_« … dépêche-toi, Giotto ! On va les louper… »_

_« … toujours aussi contente lors du carnaval… »_

Inconsciemment, il se tourna légèrement sur sa gauche, cherchant à qui pouvait bien appartenir ses voix. Et encore une fois, il se stoppa net. Chose qu'il n'avait pas relevé depuis son arrivée sur cette place.

À sa gauche, la Basilique avec le palais des Doges dans sa continuité avec, en face, la Liberia Vecchia, aucun bâtiment ne venait en face de lui, laissant place à une étendue d'eau plus large que les canaux qui coulaient dans la ville. La vue donnait directement sur un morceau de terre un peu plus loin.

Enfin, il ne s'en occupa que très peu de temps. Les deux colonnes encadrant l'entrée principale de la piazza l'intriguèrent. Sur la première se trouvait un lion ailé, le symbole de San Marco (St-Marc). Et sur la seconde, San Teodoro en train de tuer un dragon. Elles ne seraient qu'un détail supplémentaire dans ce tableau, si le lion n'avait pas secoué sa queue avant de s'asseoir et de lécher sa patte tandis que l'autre vérifiait si la bête à ses pieds n'allait pas se relever. De quoi faire presque s'évanouir le jeune homme. De plus, il ne nota pas non plus la présence de foule près de l'une des colonnes.

Néanmoins, il remarqua autre de chose de choquant… Ces masques… cette architecture très Renaissance… la langue inconnue… le carnaval… Shoichi avala difficilement. Il savait où il se trouvait. Ou du moins, dans quel pays. Comme dit précédemment, tout lui faisait penser à l'Europe, et plus précisément au sud de l'Europe. Là où le climat était chaud et sec l'été venu. Un climat très méditerranéen. Accompagné de ces petites maisons entourées de vignes. Là où s'était développée aussi bien la Renaissance dans les arts tels que la peinture, les sciences ou la littérature, que l'Empire Romain en son temps avec ses monuments à couper le souffle et encore debout et ses prouesses techniques, ou encore le berceau de la mafia. Même si le jeune homme passa ce détail sous silence.

_**Italie**_

Irie Shoichi, à l'heure actuelle, se trouvait en Italie. Ou, du moins, quelque chose qui s'y rapprochait beaucoup. Parce que les villes n'apparaissaient pas de nulle part là-bas. À se demander encore comme il avait fait pour se rendre dans un endroit pareil.

Avec ces pensées, il allait continuer son chemin lorsqu'un son parvint à ses oreilles. Un rire. Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'en entendait pas depuis son arrivée. Cependant… celui-ci avait quelque chose de particulier… qui… qui lui procurait un sentiment de chaleur au niveau de ses entrailles… Et aussi… un sentiment de… de confiance.

Intrigué, il en découvrit rapidement la source et s'en approcha. Là où se tenaient plusieurs couples qui dansaient sur un air plutôt joyeux – soit le centre de la place – l'un d'entre eux se démarquait de tous. Et juste les voir suffisait pour faire rougir n'importe qui. Shoichi le premier. D'autant plus que le rire provenait d'eux.

Sous ses yeux, et ceux de nombreuses personnes, un jeune homme faisait tourner sa compagne pendant qu'un sourire apparaissait sur ses lèvres. L'adolescent en profita pour les détailler.

Le premier devait avoir à peu près son âge, sinon plus. Même si son masque loup, ne prenant que le haut du visage, orange et finement décoré par des motifs noirs, ne permettait pas de réellement définir son âge. Peut-être à peine plus âgé, alors. Entre dix-huit et vingt ans, lui donnerait l'adolescent. Ses cheveux arboraient une teinte blonde, très répandue dans les pays européens. Là où ceux du la population en général descendaient dans le dos, les siens se dressaient sur sa tête, défiant la gravité. Une mèche tombait sur son visage au travers de son masque. Il portait une tenue qui intrigua le japonais. Un costume rayé sombre avec plusieurs médailles sur le devant, une chemise blanche et une cravate. Et avec le tout, des gants aux doigts argentés où trônait un majestueux chiffre un romain. Le temps d'une seconde, il avait semblé que ses orbes avaient brillé d'orange avant de prendre une teinte bleu ciel. Cela fit cligner plusieurs fois des yeux Shoichi. Pourtant, il ne s'en soucia plus lorsqu'il les porta sur sa compagne.

La jeune femme avait relativement le même âge, ou à peine plus jeune. Peut-être d'un an, mais pas plus. Sa robe, azur, bien que simple, renvoyait à de grands couturiers. Longue, elle lui arrivait au niveau de ses pieds, ne laissant apparaître qu'une partie de ses bottes noires à talons. À bretelles, le haut ne formait pas un décolleté comme beaucoup de robes de femme lors de soirées, et épousait à la perfection ses formes jusqu'à la taille où, arrivé à ce niveau et jusqu'au bout, le tissu devenait plus dense pour lui permettre de faire de grands gestes. Au point de voler lors de ses tours. Sur son visage reposait, comme son cavalier, un loup vénitien. Seulement, le sien arborait les couleurs inverses. Le fond noir et les décorations en orange. Ses longs cheveux retombaient dans son dos sous forme de lourdes boucles, roux. Et pourtant, son visage n'avait pas la moindre tache de rousseur. D'une blancheur éclatante.

La musique se termina bien trop vite au goût de Shoichi. Leur danse – qui n'avait rien de plus qu'une simple danse de couple – accompagnée juste de leurs auras et de leur joie de vivre suffisaient à faire diriger tous les regards sur eux. Et à la fin, les yeux dans les yeux, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, les deux s'embrassèrent. En réaction, le public les applaudit en plus de les siffler.

Du côté de l'adolescent, celui-ci se détourna de cette scène pour diriger son regard sur le campanile soudainement plus intéressant. Quand…

_« Irie Shoichi, n'est pas ? »_ demanda une voix chaleureuse qu'il n'avait jamais entendu.

Se retournant d'un coup, l'interpellé se retrouva à faire face au couple qu'il observait précédemment. Sauf que cette fois, ils se tenaient bras dessus, bras dessous, à quelques mètres de lui. Ils lui adressèrent un grand sourire qui le troubla fortement. Auquel il ne put répondre que par un rougissement.

« O… oui… » finit-il par répondre sans trop comprendre pourquoi ils lui parlaient.

D'autant plus que jusqu'à présent, personne dans cette foule n'avait pris la peine de prendre en compte sa présence. De quoi le surprendre. Alors pourquoi ? Surtout qu'il lui semblait que tout ce qui se passait autour de lui avait un rapport avec eux. Une intuition peut-être ?

_« Enchanté, je suis Giotto di Vongola. »_ fit le jeune homme.

_« Et je suis Neiva di Fiore. »_ continua sa compagne.

« Euh… » balbutia l'autre sans vraiment trop savoir quoi dire, « en… enchanté…

– _Voudrais-tu nous accompagner, Shoichi ? »_ voulut savoir Neiva. _« Nous allions nous rendre à un spectacle, veux-tu venir avec nous ? »_

Stop… Le cerveau du japonais venait de buguer comme un ordinateur avec la question. Clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, il ne comprit franchement pas la situation. Son étonnement devait se lire sur son visage puisque le couple rit.

Définitivement, il se passait des choses bizarres. Et il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises, à première vue.

« Euh… bah… je… je ne sais…

– _Ne t'inquiètes pas, Shoichi. »_ reprit Giotto. _« Tu ne vas pas le regretter. »_

Quelque chose lui soufflait au plus profond de lui qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment refuser. Après tout, même s'il ne comprenait pas grand-chose, il n'avait rien à perdre à les accompagner. En plus, un étrange sentiment se manifesta en lui quand il les regardait. Leur aura ? Leur sourire ? Ou autre chose… ?

« Si… si vous… si vous voulez alors…

– _Super ! »_ s'exclama la rose en attrapant son bras.

Aussitôt, elle partit en courant, en traînant derrière elle le pauvre adolescent. À ses côtés, le Vongola les suivit dans un rire. Avec toujours un sourire, elle les guida jusqu'au rassemblement un peu plus loin que le japonais avait préféré ne pas remarquer, les statues qui bougeaient l'ayant choqué.

Comme s'il le savait, le troisième ralentit tandis que sa compagne s'arrêta brutalement. Le dernier lui rentra presque dedans, mais chuta au sol dans un bruit sourd.

_« Est-ce que tout va bien Shoichi ? »_ demanda-t-elle, un peu penaude, en lui présentant sa main.

« Merci… mais… »

Il ne put continuer, interrompu par une forte réplique pendant qu'il se relevait avec l'aide de la jeune femme. Et cette fois-ci, comparé à avant, il ne put comprendre. Ses orbes se dirigèrent sur le centre de la foule. Les personnes présentes éclatèrent de rire, suivies par Giotto, qui se posa près d'eux.

Devant eux se tenait une scène à plus d'un mètre du sol, uniquement en bois. Le fond se composait de grands rideaux, pour cacher quelque chose. À la façon dont ils bougeaient, quelqu'un ou plusieurs personnes se trouvaient derrière. Sur les planches, des éléments de décor étaient éparpillés un peu partout. Une table, des chaises, une lettre et des chandelles pour donner de la lumière.

Avec le tout, un homme bougeait frénétiquement et parlait vivement. À ses dires, le public ricanait de temps en temps. Il portait un costume de plusieurs couleurs comme des losanges de tissus assemblés, avait une sorte de bâton dans les mains, et sur le visage, un masque. Différent de ceux vus précédemment. Ils s'agissaient de loups, ou qui prenait la totalité de la figure. Pour celui-ci, déjà, en cuir, il descendait jusqu'au bas des joues et n'arborait qu'une seule teinte, à l'inverse de ses habits. Du noir. Aucune décoration dessus. Seules des formes pour définir les sourcils et accentuer les rides en plus du gros nez. N'était-ce pas…

_« Voici Arlecchino. »_ lui expliqua la Fiore dans un murmure. _« C'est un grand enfant. »_

Avec un petit rire, elle redirigea son regard sur la scène où un autre personnage venait de sortir de derrière le rideau. De ce qui semblait être les coulisses. Contrairement à son compagnon, elle ne portait aucun masque et laissait voir son visage maquillé. Ses vêtements se composaient d'une robe beaucoup plus large que celle de Neiva sur le bas et rempli de jupons et de froufrous. Elle portait une petite coiffe de différentes fleurs dans ses cheveux avec une veste plus foncée et tout aussi décorée.

Son arrivée causa un changement radical chez Arlequin. Il sursauta à sa présence et se rendit très vite vers elle tout en continuant de parler. Cela fit une nouvelle fois rire les spectateurs avec Primo. Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il racontait, Shoichi allait lui demander quand la rose le devança.

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte, Giotto ?_

– _C'est vrai que tu ne comprends pas les dialectes. »_ se rappela-t-il tout en essuyant une larme au coin de l'œil.

Et tandis qu'il se penchait pour lui traduire, l'ingénieur revint sur le spectacle. Même s'il n'avait toujours aucune idée de ce qu'il regardait. Dans son pays – au Japon – il y avait quatre formes de théâtre traditionnel, avec le théâtre moderne. Le Kyogen, le Kabuki, le Nô et le Bunraku. Et si les trois premiers – surtout le troisième et le premier – avaient plus tendance à l'endormir, il admirait la dextérité des maîtres qui dirigeaient leurs marionnettes. Son souvenir le plus marquant restait la fois où l'une d'entre elles – une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs et au teint blanc – se changea en Oni (démon) d'un coup. Des cauchemars l'avaient hanté après cela.

Le Kyogen et le Nô ne pouvaient se dissocier l'un de l'autre puisque, lorsque d'un spectacle, une pièce de Nô (philosophie…) était suivie par une pièce de Kyogen (farces, intrigues simples) et ainsi de suite. Le tout avec des masques, et chacune durant environ quarante-cinq minutes.

Quant au théâtre moderne, la seule pièce vue avait été si particulière qu'il ne retourna pas en voir. Même le Nô, d'une lenteur extrême, l'intéressait plus.

Alors du théâtre différent des codes traditionnels japonais le désorientait. Surtout sans aucune danse en plus.

Neiva eut un rire lorsque son compagnon finit de lui traduire. Elle se calma rapidement cependant avant de se tourner vers l'adolescent, les joues rouges.

_« Elle, c'est Colombine, elle mène Arlecchino par le bout du nez, tout comme Pantalone. Tu valides, Giotto ?_

– _Oui et je vais préciser, puisque je ne pense pas qu'il sache ce qu'il regarde, c'est la Commedia dell'arte. »_ ajouta-t-il.

« Comment… » commença Shoichi.

_« Hyper Intuition. »_ lui dit-il simplement avec un sourire.

Sa compagne lui donna un petit coup de coude dans les côtes sans pour autant le retirer de ses lèvres. En attendant, les yeux du lycéen jonglèrent entre le couple et la scène où Arlequin venait de tenir en équilibre sur ses mains.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que la Commedia de… machin ? » voulut-il savoir au final tout en dirigeant son attention sur eux.

Cela eut pour effet d'arrêter le début de chamaillerie entre les deux.

_« C'est la Commedia dell'arte, « arte » dans le sens du métier. Ce sont des comédiens du métier, des professionnels. »_ lui répondit-il. _« Si tu veux, chaque comédien représente un type particulier par son masque, son costume, sa gestuelle, son attitude, ses accessoires, sa façon de parler. Exemple : Arlecchino parle un dialecte, c'est pour cela que tu ne le comprends pas. »_

Voyant que l'autre voulait poser une question, Giotto lui fit signe qu'il le ferait plus tard.

_« Le personnage définit, tout le jeu du comédien n'est que de l'impro. Commedia all'improvisa._

– Tout ?! Sérieusement ?!

– _Enfin, le texte n'est pas écrit, et ce que tu vois sont des dialogues improvisés. »_

Bouche bée, l'adolescent se tourna à nouveau vers le spectacle pour revenir sur le Primo, toujours les yeux écarquillés de surprise. Une telle prouesse… et dire que dans le Nô, le Kyogen, le Bunraku et le Kabuki, tout mais absolument tout, de l'apparition au déplacement, devait être appris.

_« Ils ont quand même une ligne de jeu à suivre. Commedia a soggetto. Une description de la pièce plus ou moins détaillée qui leur sert de trame. Et dans le Commedia dell'arte, tu joues ton rôle à vie. Cela peut coller à la peau, au point que ton rôle devient ton nom de famille._

– Hé ben dis donc… » eut pour seule réaction le lycée, soufflé par ce théâtre qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Dire qu'il en existait de pareil en Italie.

Soudain et alors que les trois retournaient au spectacle, Giotto regarda autour de lui. Non affolé, il se contenta de pousser un soupir. À la surprise de Shoichi, ses orbes s'illuminèrent en orange sans qu'il ne comprît. Le Vongola se tourna vers la jeune femme dont l'air interrogatif se lisait sur son visage.

« _Ils nous ont retrouvés. »_ marmonna-t-il assez bas pour que les deux l'entendent.

_« Qui ? »_ demanda aussitôt sa compagne.

_« Une tête de melon et une anémone, même si je les ai prévenus qu'on allait se charger de la discussion. »_ grogna-t-il.

_« La prochaine fois, nous éviterons peut-être de nous enfuir sans explication._

– _On verra la prochaine fois, maintenant… »_

Sans aucun avertissement, Giotto attrapa le bras du japonais avant de le traîner dans une nouvelle course. Neiva à leurs côtés. Le troisième ne put demander pourquoi qu'il regrettait tout de suite d'avoir suivi le couple. Ils ne se dirigeaient plus vers la place, mais plutôt… vers l'eau ! D'un pas souple, ils dépassèrent les colonnes avec le lion ailé et San Teodoro qui les observaient attentivement.

« Quoi ?! » s'écria Shoichi avant que les trois ne sautassent dans l'eau salée.

Aussi surprenant que cela pût paraître, ce ne fut pas un liquide qui accueillit le pauvre adolescent, mais le sol. Et du plancher, à première vue. Après avoir vérifié que ses lunettes n'avaient rien, il s'interrogea sur ce qui se trouvait devant lui.

Une simple rue typiquement italienne. Plus précisément d'un centre-ville. À un détail près. Les riches décorations sur les façades des bâtiments et le nombre faramineux de statues. Surtout qu'habituellement, il s'agissait des éléments qui disparaissaient le plus rapidement avec le temps. Et ici, elles étaient bien trop belles et entretenus pour être vraies… vraies…

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur pendant qu'il se relevait. Du moins partiellement. À quatre pattes sur le sol, il ne se soucia pas de ce qui l'entourait alors qu'il comprenait. Si ces statues et ces bâtiments paraissaient avoir un air faux… la raison lui apparut comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Ce n'était rien de plus qu'un décor. Un décor faisant croire qu'une rue s'étendait. Un travail de maître.

D'un coup, il nota aussi une arcade encadrant la rue sur des colonnes lui rappelant inconsciemment la Rome Antique.

Une fois qu'il se fut éloigné légèrement, la vue et ce qui se trouvait rattaché à l'arcade lui coupa le souffle. Encore une fois. Et sur ses fesses, sur le plancher de ce qui semblait être un théâtre, il n'arriva même plus à formuler de pensée cohérente dans son esprit.

Sur le mur de plusieurs mètres de haut lui faisait face une façade pouvant renvoyer à l'Antiquité. Des statues, des colonnes, un blanc vieilli et deux plus petites ouvertures de part et d'autre de l'arcade principale avec l'allongement d'une dizaine de mètres à cour et jardin, Irie Shoichi découvrit l'un des plus beaux décors de théâtre. D'ailleurs, quelques lumières éclairaient les sculptures pour les mettre en valeur avec une, centrale, vers l'endroit où l'adolescent se situait. Soit le centre.

Derrière lui, les gradins grimpaient jusqu'à un certain niveau, tels les amphithéâtres grecs. Au-dessus, d'autres colonnes tenaient une structure surplombée par plusieurs statues. Celles-ci touchaient pratiquement le plafond. Ou plutôt, un ciel bleu caché en partie par des nuages. Et dans la fosse, aucun instrument ni siège. Que le vide.

_« Je te présente le Teatro Olimpico de Vicenza. »_ fit la voix de Giotto. _« Je t'avoue que j'ai hésité avec le Teatro Farnese à Parma, j'adore ses gradins en arche, et le Teatro all'Antica a Sobbioneta qui ressemble beaucoup à celui-ci. Après tout, il a été inauguré en 1590 et l'Olimpico en 1585. Même s'il reste le théâtre que j'aime le plus. »_

Shoichi sursauta alors que des bruits de pas retentissaient dans le théâtre. Sortant de l'ombre à cour, le jeune homme s'avança vers le lycéen, suivit de près par Neiva du côté jardin. Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres des deux parrains et au lieu de lui faire peur, l'autre se contenta de se tourner vers eux.

_« Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi il est ton théâtre préféré. »_ rit la rose en regardant le plafond. _« Comme tout ciel. C'est quand même beaucoup mieux que la nuit dans les autres._

– _Tu sais très bien ce qui se passe la nuit quand tu es un ciel. »_ répliqua-t-il, une lueur triste dans ses orbes.

Sur ces mots, sa compagne arbora la même, avec un petit sourire du même calibre.

_« Oui, je sais, Giotto. »_

Un silence s'installa suite à cette déclaration. Et dans un théâtre de cette grandeur, cela le rendait encore plus lourd. Au point que l'ingénieur se retrouva à poser la question qui le titillait depuis son arrivée dans cette campagne européenne.

« Pourquoi m'avez-vous fait venir ici ? »

Si, jusqu'à présent, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire, il voulait à tout prix obtenir une réponse. Après tout, il avait bien le droit avec tout ce qui se passait.

Avec un petit sourire, les deux s'écartèrent avant que, d'un claquement de doigt du Vongola, la scène s'éclairât entièrement d'un coup, l'aveuglant légèrement. Le temps de s'habituer, le couple se tenait sur le devant de la scène, tourné vers lui et avec une certaine distance entre eux.

_« Irie Shoichi, en tant que Giotto di Vongola, le Vongola Primo… »_ commença le jeune homme.

_« …et en tant que Neiva di Fiore, la Fiore Primo… »_ enchaîna sa compagne.

_« …nous te demandons ton aide pour la conception d'armes. » _termina-t-il.

Il fallut un certain temps à l'adolescent pour que l'information lui montât jusqu'au cerveau, puis un autre pour la déchiffrer. Une fois cela fait, sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il ne s'attendait pas à une demande pareille.

« Q… QUOI ?! » arriva-t-il à s'exclamer. « Vous voulez que je fasse des armes ?! Et puis quoi encore ?! Je ne crée pas des armes pour n'importe qui et surtout pour le premier venu ! »

À l'entendre, Giotto poussa un soupir. D'un côté, il s'attendait à une explosion de la sorte. Près de lui, Neiva grimaça. Au passage, avec la résonance de la salle, leurs tympans venaient d'en prendre. Et dire qu'ils avaient en partie quitté le manoir pour éviter autant les combats que les cris de leurs gardiens… et pour avoir un moment pour eux deux, sans personne.

_« Laisse-moi t'expliquer. »_ rajouta le parrain.

Même avec son air renfrogné, l'ingénieur approuva d'un simple hochement de tête sans pour autant les lâcher du regard.

_« Comme tu nous vois actuellement, ce n'est qu'un… qu'un fragment de notre mémoire. Aujourd'hui, je passe pour Tsunayoshi Sawada et Neiva pour Kyoko Sasagawa. Et oui, »_ fit-il en remarquant que son interlocuteur était sur le point de poser une question, « _nous sommes Japonais._

– _Ce que Giotto essaye de te dire, c'est que nous avons des problèmes avec les groupes d'autodéfense que nous avons créé. »_ continua la rose.

« Que genre de problèmes ? » demanda le troisième en haussant un sourcil.

_« Nous… nous avons eu des altercations dans le passé avec… une famille mafieuse qui nous désire morts plus qu'autre chose._

– Une famille mafieuse ?!

– _Oui, »_ soupira le Vongola, _« et je sais que cela peut te rebuter de vouloir nous fabriquer des armes, mais… »_

Shoichi tendit l'oreille. Les mots que le jeune homme allait prononcer devaient être assez forts et prouver qu'elles ne serviraient pas à n'importe quoi. Surtout à faire la guerre.

_« …mais cette fois-ci, je refuse d'enterrer mes amis et ma famille. Je l'ai déjà fait une fois et je ne veux… aucunement recommencer… Je sais que tu as peur que tes créations finissent dans de mauvaises mains. Seulement, aussi longtemps que je porterai le nom de Giotto di Vongola, le Vongola Primo et créateur du groupe d'autodéfense du même nom, je te promets que ces armes ne serviront que pour le besoin du peuple. Mon but reste et restera celui de protéger la population. »_

Au moins, cela avait le mérite d'être clair dans la formulation. Ce qui cloua le bec au pauvre ingénieur. Ce dernier avala difficilement, tandis que les orbes devenus orange de Giotto le fixaient. L'autre pouvait y voir la flamme de la détermination briller au fond. Pareil pour la jeune femme dont un sourire triste illumina son visage.

_« Je te fais la même promesse en tant que Neiva di Fiore, la Fiore Primo et créatrice du groupe d'autodéfense du même nom. Cette fois, je refuse de me faire battre surtout… surtout sous les yeux de ceux que j'aime. Mon but est et sera toujours celui d'aider la moindre personne en difficulté. Nous n'échouerons pas. »_

Que dire de plus face à tant de détermination ? Du moins, c'était la pensée qui traversa le lycéen à cet instant. Bien que cela ne l'amusait pas vraiment de doter d'armes des personnes qui semblaient dangereuses. Pourtant… d'un certain côté, il n'allait pas refuser.

Un étrange sentiment lui prit les tripes lors de leurs déclarations. Et juste l'idée de refuser leurs demandes le mettait mal. Il devait vraiment chercher la cause de cela…

Alors, après quelques secondes à débattre mentalement, il finit par pousser un soupir. Quoi qu'il dît, il ne trouva que des avantages. De plus, il pourrait s'améliorer dans la création d'armes de pointe. D'autant plus que son ami Spanner n'en serait que plus entrain. Lui qui bricolait toujours sur ses machines et qui se demandait quand il aurait de vraies commandes… Bah en voici…

« Très bien. » lâcha Shoichi en passant une main dans ses cheveux. « Je vais vous faire vous armes ! Mais si vous ne respectez pas vos promesses, ça va mal se finir.

– _Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Tu peux compter sur nous. »_ lui assura la rose avec un grand sourire.

« Il faudra juste me dire ce que vous voulez avec le plus de détails possibles, même si je pense que vous ne les avez pas ici.

– _Est-ce que ça te va si mes compagnons et moi-même passons dans la semaine qui arrive ? Mais ne t'inquiètes pas si des personnes plutôt étranges viennent vers toi. »_ le prévint Giotto.

« Je vais essayer… » marmonna l'autre.

Le couple repartit dans un éclat de rire, suivit de près par l'ingénieur. Il leur trouvait un côté réconfortant et chaleureux. Leur aura ? Leur présence ? Leur sourire ? Aucune idée pour le moment.

Quelques instants plus tard, il allait enfin demander ce qui se passait avec ce monde étrange quand Neiva remarqua quelque chose de plutôt important.

_« Tiens ? Nous devrions peut-être lui dire que nous sommes morts une fois et que nous sommes des réincarnations en plus du fait que nous allons déclarer une guerre mafieuse._

– _Pas faux… »_

À ces mots, Irie Shoichi s'était vraiment évanoui.

* * *

_Et c'est la chute ! (je pense que je vais me taire maintenant ^-^') Mais bon ! Le chapitres est un peu relaxe (sauf au niveau de l'écriture) et est aussi rempli de référence à mes cours (je vous explique tout plus bas ;-))_

_Bon ! J'avoue ! J'ai surtout écrit ce chapitre pour parler de l'Italie et de ses merveilles que je n'aurai pas vraiment pu caser ailleurs et surtout régler le problème des armes ! (qui m'a posé problème quand j'ai imaginé cette histoire) alors voilà ma solution !_

_Et si je passai aux nombreux éléments de ce chapitre ? (je sens venir le mal de dos ^-^') dont certains proviennent de mes cours ^-^'_

_Commedia dell'arte : est-ce que j'ai besoin de réexpliquer quelque chose ? Mmh... bon allez ! il s'agit d'un genre de théâtre populaire italien où les acteurs sont masqués et improvisent des comédies. Apparaît vers 1528. La traduction est "théâtre interpréter par des gens de l'art", des comédiens professionnels. Certains d'entre eux, tels Arlecchino (= Arlequin) parlent souvent des dialectes ou des patois. Mais aucun ne quitte son rôle et le perfectionne au fils des années. Il en vient même que le nom du personnage devienne le nom de famille de l'acteur. Il y a différents personnages tels que il Capitan, Colombine, Pagliaccio, Pantalone et d'autres. Aussi, tous ne portent pas des masques. Ceux-ci sont en cuir._

_Piazza San Marco (la place Saint-Marc en vf) : cette place se trouve en plein coeur Venise au bord du Grand Canal. Napoléon l'a surnommé "le plus élégant salon d'Europe". On y trouve la basilique Saint-Marc, le campanile Saint-Marc et le palais des Doges. Et Marc est un juif du Ier siècle et est désigné comme "Jean surnommé Marc" ou encore "Jean-Marc". Bref, la place est assez impressionnante et il faut voir les photos pour comprendre que décrire cet endroit à été TRÈS compliquer !_

_Carnaval de Venise : est-ce que j'ai besoin de parler de ce Carnaval qui a une portée mondiale ? Quand même, il s'agit d'une fête traditionnelle italienne qui remontent au Moyen-Âge. Il commence dix jours avant le Mercredi des Cendres et se poursuit jusqu'au Mardi gras. Il apparaît aux environs du Xème siècle. Avec son masque et son costume, il est facile de mentir sur sa classe sociale, son sexe, sa religion. C'est l'événement où le riche devient pauvre et le pauvre devient riche, étant donné que le but est de prendre la classe sociale "inverse" de la sienne._

_Petite note avant d'attaquer le théâtre japonais : ce théâtre est exclusivement réservé aux hommes et pour en faire, il faut venir d'une famille pratiquante car sinon, il est très compliqué d'y rentrer. Ah ! Et le Nô et le Kyogen se jouent dans les mêmes espaces scéniques puisqu'une pièce de Kyogen suit une pièce de Nô. (il y a environ trois pièces de Kyogen et cinq pièces de Nô si j'ai bonne mémoire) Il y a aussi un énorme travail au niveau des costumes et tous les déplacements sont millimétrés. Et aussi, il est très bien vu de dormir au théâtre, ce qui veut dire que vous êtes en pleine réflexion._

_Kyogen : est la forme comique du théâtre traditionnel japonais. Signifie littéralement "folles paroles". Le Kyogen connait une évolution depuis le "sarugaku" ("danse du singe") de la période Muromachi (1336-1573) avant de devenir le Nôgaku à la période Edo (1600-1868) (contraction de Nô et de Kyogen). Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire de plus que de vous renseignez sur le sujet (il y a une très bonne page Wikipédia à ce sujet) et que c'est compliqué de tout résumé en quelques lignes ^-^'_

_Nô : appartient au patrimoine culturel immatériel de l'UNESCO depuis 2008. Comparé au Kyogen, le Nô est beaucoup plus philosophique et est TRÈS lent (hors certaines scènes de combat). Ce sont des drames lyriques d'où sont nom. Date environ de la fin du XIII, il mélange les pantomimes dansées et des chroniques versifiées récitées. _

_Kabuki : est la forme épique du théâtre japonais traditionnel. Spectaculaire et codifié, les acteurs arborent des maquillages élaborés et l'abondance du dispositif scénique. Les trois idéogrammes sont chant, danse et habilité technique. Ses origines remontent vers 1603. Après la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, le Kabuki connait un renouveau et est actuellement, le plus populaire des styles de théâtre traditionnel japonais. Dans certaines troupes de théâtre, des femmes peuvent jouer quelques rôles, sinon, c'est majoritairement des hommes._

_Bunraku : théâtre de marionnettes japonais qui est le plus récent d'entre tous (XVIIème siècle). Il s'agit de marionnettes de grandes tailles manipulées par trois personnes (un, la tête et le bras droit, un le bras gauche et le dernier, les jambes) sachant que celui avec le plus d'expérience manipule la tête et le bras droit. Un récitant chante tous les rôles et les marionnettistes sont visibles par le public._

_Treatro Olimpico à Vicenza : est un théâtre situé à Vicence, dessiné en 1580. Bien que sa construction commence en 1580, il n'est inauguré qu'en 1585 (allez vois une photo de la scène, elle est magnifique !)_

_Teatro Farnese à Parma : est un théâtre situé à Parme et aussi était le théâtre de la cour des ducs de Parme. Il est construit à partir de 1618 et inauguré en 1628. Il est inspiré du teatro Olimpico à Vicenza et du teatro antique de Sobbioneta._

_Teatro all'Antica à Sobbioneta : il s'agit du premier théâtre plain-pied et le deuxième le plus ancien en salle dans le monde, après le teatro Olimpico à Vicence. C'est, avec ce dernier et le théâtre de Farnese à Parme, l'un des trois théâtres de la Renaissance encore en existence. Il est construit en 1588 et 1590._

_J'espère que vous aurez appris des choses !_

_Et dire qu'à la période où je l'ai écrit (en février), je devais réviser mes partiels avec le Kathakali, le Kutiyattam, le Bharata-natyam et le Natya shastra. Et non, vous ne rêvez pas ou vous ne voyez pas des "a" se dédoubler (sinon, moi aussi j'aurai quelques problèmes), mais l'Inde, c'est compliqué... (surtout le théâtre là-bas ! Même si c'est magnifique !)_

_Pour expliquer, je suis en licence art du spectacle dont théâtre ! J'ai un mis beaucoup de références au théâtre qui me viennent de mes cours (et heureusement que j'ai mis la Commedia dell'arte, me rafraîchir la mémoire en l'écrivant m'a permis de réussir mon partiel dessus !) Mais voilà ! Vous savez ce que j'apprends en cours ^-^_

_Sinon, là, je suis entrain de faire le cosplay de Reborn (oui ! Je l'ai enfin commencé ! Et j'espère le terminer pour la Japan Expo ! (ruch !) je vais le porter le vendredi ! (jeudi, je serai en Jasdero, le vendredi en Reborn, le samedi en Monokuma et le dimanche en élève de Beauxbâtons)_

_Bref ! Moi je vous laisse ! J'ai un bus (ou plutôt deux bus à prendre pour me rendre là je dois aller) et un festival de l'enfer ! A la semaine prochaine mes chers petits bonbons ! (avec un nouvel arc !)_


	17. Chapitre 16 : Un requin bruyant

_Me voilà de retour ! Le dimanche ! Et avec le nouvel arc ! Alors, je vous présente... le combat des anneaux ! (merci, mais le titre du chapitre dit juste tout...) en tout cas, j'ai une seule chose à dire sur mon week-end dernier, il fait chaud en enfer (coups de soleil...) mais c'était trop cool !_

_Je voudrais remercier **Allyssa Mervillion**, **Asunaforever3**, **Coton-de-Loup**, **Enelica**, **Ishiro Shizuka**, , **Lesmeal**, **Liske**, , **Minimiste**, **MonLivreOuvert**, **Nagololol**, **PetiteClover**, **ReBloodAlice**, **SkySora-R27**, **Syt the Evil Angel**, **Yuukitsune**, **Zeaphir**, **akykuran**, **mahon5971**, **night dark angel**, **tahury**, **zorchide**,** Biscotine**, **Chibi y Hina**, **HarukaN**, **Kalane**, **Kinitori Natsumi**, L**OVEMANGAADDRARRY**, **Nympha-san**, **Oriona Blek**, **Tsuki Banritt**, **Walarisse**, **alyss au pays de l'abyss**, **kedy ichyo**, **misa2** et **tamarahc** pour suivre et favoriser cette histoire !_

_Merci aussi à **Zeaphir** et **Yuukitsune** pour m'avoir laissé une review ! Merci à **Zeaphir** pour ta correction ! (je ne le dirais jamais assez !)_

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

_Disclaimer : KHR ne m'appartient pas_

* * *

Parler : japonais

_"Parler"_ : italien

_Parler_ : pensées

Chapitre 16

Un requin bruyant

Si Tsuna pensait que sa maison avec la présence de Reborn, Lambo et I-Pin devait être animée, cela prit de l'ampleur avec la venue de deux nouveaux personnages. Tous les deux liés au monde de la mafia, pour ne pas améliorer l'humeur de la réincarnation. Déjà qu'il n'aimait pas que son groupe d'autodéfense ait pu tomber dans ce monde, alors le lui rappeler tous les jours continuellement mettait à vif ses nerfs. Même s'il les appréciait grandement.

Le premier était une tueuse à gages au même titre que Reborn. Sauf qu'elle usait de poison, et plus précisément de cuisine empoisonnée. Quelque chose qu'il ne préférait pas goûter après avoir vu la tête des plats. Elle arborait des cheveux roses, une nuance plus claire que ses plats. Le plus surprenant à son sujet restait – en dehors du fait qu'elle puisse être l'un des amants de Reborn – qu'elle était la sœur d'Hayato/G. Du moins, sa demi-sœur, puisque le bras droit avait révélé à son boss être un bâtard. Comme quoi, les choses ne changeaient pas. Enfin, la dernière fois, la tempête ne s'évanouissait pas juste en voyant le visage de sa demi-sœur à cause de son estomac. Depuis, Haru se moquait de son ancien mari, tout comme une partie des premières générations. Mais au moins, avec l'arrivée de Bianchi, elle permettait au jeune homme de se délivrer de la surveillance du maudit quand il voulait transmettre des informations à ses amis. Et son Hyper Intuition le prévenait depuis quelques jours que quelque chose allait leur tomber dessus.

Le second, sauvé par Primo d'une tentative d'enlèvement – encore de la mafia – fut accueilli joyeusement par les deux enfants/adultes et Nana ne put que se réjouir d'avoir une nouvelle bouche à nourrir. Surtout que le garçon avait une capacité des plus particulières et jamais vue. Il pouvait classer les personnes et créer divers classements de toutes sortes. De quoi attirer les plus malhonnêtes, et la raison pour laquelle il courrait pour sa vie quand Tsuna le croisa alors qu'il ne fêterait son dixième anniversaire que dans quelques mois. Enfin, le garçon trouva un endroit où se reposer sans que quiconque n'en voulût à ses capacités. Même si cela ne l'a pas empêché de classer son sauveur. Premier sur 480 604 192 en termes de gentillesse, premier sur 80 988 927 pour les secrets les mieux gardés, premier sur 92 054 084 à ne jamais mettre en colère et cinquante-quatrième en termes de maladresse. Non, il ne venait pas de griller la moitié de sa couverture en sachant que Reborn se trouvait dans le coin. Heureusement et étrangement, le maudit ne fit aucun commentaire dessus et se contenta de noter soigneusement les informations. Toutefois, en dehors de ce petit incident, rien ne vint briser le quotidien devenu agité dans cette maison avec l'arrivée de Bianchi et Fuuta.

Et avec un début de journée si tranquille… enfin… jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme descende pour aller manger et découvre que… sa mère cuisinait beaucoup trop ! Et elle continuait en plus, et avec un sourire aux lèvres qui l'inquiéta avec le déclenchement de son Hyper Intuition qui le prévint qu'il n'aimera pas la suite.

« Mais il en a beaucoup trop ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Lalala ! » chantonna Nana sans se rendre compte de l'explosion de son fils.

En attendant, le reste de la maison n'avait pas patienté pour se servir. D'autant plus que dans le quartier, elle tenait la réputation de meilleure cuisinière, égalant presque le père de Takeshi. Alors autant en profiter.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Tsuna ? » demanda Bianchi.

« Tsuna-nii, ça y est, tu as eu 100 à un contrôle ? » se réjouit Fuuta avec un grand sourire.

L'interpelé en eut une goutte. Le seul moment où il aurait une telle note serait après que les premières générations auraient dévoilé leurs véritables identités. Autrement dit, pas maintenant.

« Hein… ? Bah non… »

Sa dernière journée se résumait à un dix en mathématiques, un ballon en pleine tête en sport et des chutes à répétition. Totalement tsunazienne comme à l'habitude. Alors non, il ne voyait pas.

Voulant savoir ce qui se passait, la réincarnation se tourna vers sa mère toujours en train de chantonner tandis que les plats s'accumulaient de plus en plus à ses côtés. Près de lui, Bianchi et Fuuta continuaient de manger. Comme s'ils allaient s'en priver.

« Ma…maman ? » l'appela Tsuna.

Il semblerait que cela soit trop bas pour la faire sortir de ses pensées.

« Maman ! » cria-t-il.

« Oh ! Tsu-kun ! ~ » fit la femme au foyer en se tournant vers son fils.

Son grand sourire ne le rassura pas d'avantage. Surtout avec son ustensile de cuisine dans les mains qu'elle agitait sous son nez. L'adolescent cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Il rêvait ou il voyait des petites fleurs autour du visage de sa mère ? En secouant la tête, il mit cela sur le fait qu'il se réveillait à peine.

« Fais gaffe avec ton couteau ! » s'écria-t-il lorsque la lame passa à quelques millimètres de son nez. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? T'es bizarre. »

Il se mordit l'intérieur de sa joue à la dernière réplique. Bien qu'il dût jouer son rôle, il n'aimait pas insulter celle qui l'avait mis au monde à cette époque. D'autant plus qu'avec l'étiquette apprise au fils des années, il traitait les femmes avec gentillesse, et non comme il venait de le faire.

Enfin, elle ne le releva pas. Chose qui l'arrangea plutôt.

« Oh, vraiment… ? Ah oui, je ne t'ai encore rien dit. »

Le lycéen haussa un sourcil. La dernière fois qu'elle lui annonçait quelque chose comme cela, l'Arcobaleno lui tombait dessus. Et après deux mois ensemble, il ne pouvait toujours pas le supporter alors… qu'allait être la nouvelle ? Son Intuition l'avertit qu'il préférerait ne pas l'entendre.

« Ton père revient après deux ans d'absence ! »

Le temps qu'elle montât jusqu'à son cerveau, il avait ouvert la bouche sous la surprise pendant qu'un point d'interrogation planait au-dessus des têtes de la tueuse à gages et du roi du classement. À table, Lambo et I-Pin ne firent pas attention à la conversation, occupés à se délecter des nombreux plats. Seul Reborn garda un œil sur son élève.

« Hein ?! Quoi ?! » s'exclama ce dernier finalement.

« Et durant tout ce temps, je suis restée en contact avec lui ! Le papa de Tsuna extrait du pétrole à l'étranger. Il aime se salir. » apprit Nana aux deux autres avec un air rêveur en parlant de son mari.

« Hein… » eut comme seule réaction Tsuna.

Décidément, celui-ci ne se remettait toujours pas de ce pitoyable mensonge. Une couverture bien minable pour le chef du CEDEF, le groupe créé par Alaude. Le pire restait que sa femme le croyait pertinemment et qu'il jouait le jeu en ramenant toujours des habits de chantier sales.

« Se salir… » fit Fuuta, légèrement étonné.

« En tout cas, je comprends pourquoi Tsuna est étonné. Maman ne parlant jamais de papa, je pensais que le sujet était tabou. » remarqua Bianchi.

« Moi, je croyais qu'il était mort. » ajouta le roi du classement

Et il le serait dans peu de temps. Dès que les Vongola et les Fiore se révéleraient au grand jour, le gardien des nuages se chargerait de Iemitsu. Il attendait depuis des années de pouvoir enfin le battre. Comme quoi, Giotto allait suivre la démarche de Knuckle et prier pour son âme. Il n'en ressortirait pas indemne, et si le Vongola Primo le disait, il fallait commencer à s'inquiéter.

* * *

Tsuna poussa un profond soupir de soulagement quand il remarqua que Reborn ne lui suivait pas. Une délivrance et en même temps… cela ne lui disait rien de très bon. Enfin, il ne s'en préoccupa pas plus longtemps alors que sa pluie et sa tempête se trouvaient avec lui. Comme au bon vieux temps. Il pouvait passer du temps avec ses amis sans avoir à cacher son identité. Quoi de mieux !

_« Ton père revient enfin à la maison alors… »_ résuma Takeshi une fois que leur ciel leur ait appris ce qu'il se passait chez lui.

_« Ouais… on peut dire ça…_

– _Tu penses que je devrais aller le voir ? Parce qu'après tout, mon rôle se résume à jouer le fidèle bras droit. »_ remarqua G en soufflant la fumée de son organisme.

Bien qu'il n'adhérât pas totalement à son rôle, il le faisait pour préserver leurs identités des plus précieuses. Et si Alaude y arrivait, lui aussi pouvait le faire.

_« Pas forcément, tu n'as pas besoin de voir ce type aussi contingent. »_ répliqua leur patron en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Déjà que la présence d'un tueur à gages, et de surcroît un Arcobaleno, chez lui n'aidait pas, rajouter le patron du CEDEF en plus n'allait certainement améliorer sa situation. Qui plus est, lui cachait son véritable métier à sa famille.

_« Ha ha ha ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par contingent ? »_ voulut savoir l'épéiste.

_« Comme avant, mon père a toujours tendance à dire ou à faire des trucs blessants… mais ne vous inquiétez pas ! »_ Rajouta-t-il en voyant le visage de ses gardiens s'assombrir. _« Ce n'est pas aussi violent qu'avant et il prend soin de moi… c'est juste que… quand j'étais enfant, il n'était presque jamais à la maison alors un jour, je lui ai demandé son métier. »_

"Je parcours le monde et je contrôle la circulation sur les chantiers en construction, avait-il répondu dans sa tenue ridicule de chantier."

_Autant dire que le jour où il est venu avec le Vongola Nono à la maison, j'ai bien manqué de lui envoyer mon poing dans la figure. Même si je n'avais que quatre ans. Chantiers mon œil… » _marmonna-t-il.

_« Il parcourt le monde ? »_ répéta Hayato, incrédule.

Dire qu'il s'agissait de l'un des hommes les plus puissants au monde qui sortait ce genre de mensonge surprenait toujours autant. Surtout que la tempête n'avait pris connaissance de sa position dans le monde souterrain qu'il y avait très peu de temps, avec beaucoup de leurs amis retrouvés ces derniers mois.

_« Oui et j'ai beau essayer de l'associer à son véritable métier, je n'y arrive pas. Et il laisse sa famille seule au Japon pendant des années. »_

Comme lorsqu'il avait appris la vérité, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'homme qui occupait juste le poste de conseiller externe de la plus grosse famille mafieuse au monde ne pouvait revenir chez lui plus souvent. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il travaillait à l'autre bout de la planète à la fois légalement et illégalement qu'il devait revenir une fois tous les dix ans pour voir sa femme et son fils.

_« Mais si un père comme lui revient maintenant… »_ grinça des dents le ciel.

_« Gio… »_

Ses gardiens savaient parfaitement que leur boss avait toujours eu un problème avec les pères. Aussi bien le sien que celui de Neiva. Et cela recommençait, à première vue.

« _Hum… »_ réfléchit Takeshi, avant de penser à quelque chose. _« Hé ! Ça vous dit d'aller traîner ailleurs ? »_

La tristesse dans les yeux de Tsuna disparut dès la proposition de sa pluie. Une forme d'interrogation se forma tandis qu'un grand sourire se formait sur les lèvres du bras droit.

_« Bonne idée, maniaque de l'épée ! »_

Puis, la tempête se tourna vers son patron. Asari se contenta de les observer, sachant que, de toutes les personnes composant les premières générations, seuls G et Neiva pouvaient trouver les mots pour le réconforter. Et à cela, la pluie laissa couler un peu de ses flammes pour l'apaiser.

Sentant que son camarade l'aidait, le tireur lui envoya un petit hochement de la tête avant de poser sa main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

_« Tu ne devrais pas te torturer avec tes problèmes de famille. »_ lui fit-il savoir.

_« G…_

– _La mienne est bien plus compliquée et bordélique ! Comme quoi, il y a des choses qui ne changent pas d'une époque à une autre ! »_ rit-il.

Son rire eut pour effet de détendre Tsuna qui afficha un sourire. Ses orbes prirent leur si symbolique couleur orange pendant quelques secondes. Ses amis parvenaient toujours à l'apaiser quoi qu'il se passât. Il pouvait compter sur eux… et eux sur lui. Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours que des amitiés survivaient à quatre cents ans.

Toutefois, pour bien casser l'ambiance joyeuse, ce fut à cet instant qu'il se rappela de quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas tellement s'ils traînaient. Qui provoqua même de la panique chez le grand Primo.

_« Mais, le bahut… Reborn va me tuer…_

– _Ce ne sont que les études dirigées aujourd'hui, non ? »_ demanda Takeshi.

_« Ouais, »_ confirma Hayato, _« et puis, c'est dimanche partout dans le monde. On a bien besoin d'une pause. »_

Un sourire passa sur les lèvres des trois. Enfin du repos après tous ces cours et les entraînements. Heureusement et pour le plus grand bonheur du ciel, il n'avait pas de paperasse à faire.

_« Bah, comme c'est dimanche, invitons les autres ! »_ proposa Asari.

_« N'invite pas d'idiots ! »_ répliqua aussitôt G avec un air renfrogné.

* * *

_Ils doivent penser à ce que je ressens… m… merci…_ pensa Giotto avec un petit sourire avant de suivre ses amis.

« Je t'avais dit de ne pas inviter d'idiots ! » s'exclama Hayato alors que les autres les retrouvaient au centre-ville.

« Tu parles de qui, là ?! » demanda violemment Haru à son ancien mari et actuel petit-ami.

Tsuna en eut une goutte pendant qu'ils marchaient dans la rue commerçante. Il attrapa quelques regards des citoyens qui s'interrogeaient sur ce groupe plutôt inhabituel et assez particulier sur les bords. À cela, la réincarnation poussa un petit soupir avec un sourire.

Déjà à l'époque, à chaque fois qu'ils se rendaient quelque part tous ensemble, ils devaient forcément attirer l'attention de tout le monde. Et encore, ils n'étaient pas tous présents en ce moment. Il n'y avait que Reborn assis sur l'épaule de Takeshi, Lambo qui courrait à côté d'eux suivit d'I-Pin, Fuuta qui tenait la main de Kyoko, Haru qui se disputait avec la tempête Vongola, Aki qui admirait les vitrines, n'ayant mis que très peu de fois les pieds là, et Ryohei et Hana qui discutaient de boxe et d'arts martiaux.

Un groupe si atypique… mais que Giotto ne pouvait définir que par un seul mot : **sa famille**

Surtout que cela faisait longtemps – soit avant la guerre – qu'ils n'étaient pas sortis tous ensemble. La dernière fois, il devait s'agir d'une représentation de théâtre. Enfin, il manquait juste les brumes et les nuages.

Depuis son arrivée au Japon, Miu passait le plus clair de son temps à alterner entre les Fiore et Kyoya. Cette fois, cela tombait sur son petit-ami. Et ensemble, Primo préférait les voir loin de lui. Au moins, avec eux, ceux qui ne respectaient pas les règles auraient droit à une sacrée correction. Deux mordus des combats ensemble ne donnait jamais rien de bon près d'eux.

Et Chrome ne pouvait pas vraiment se montrer pour le moment. En dehors des Fiore, elle n'avait aucun lien avec le reste de la bande du point de vue du tueur à gages. Elle attendait pour l'instant, surtout que la famille venait à peine de se retrouver il y a deux jours. D'autant plus, qu'elle devait se rendre à Kokuyo Land pour retrouver des amis de son cher Daemon, désormais connu comme étant Mukuro.

Même s'il manquait des personnes, être juste entouré de sa famille ne fit que sourire Giotto. Enfin… un seul point noir résidait dans le décor…

« Nous étudierons les matières que tu as manquées aujourd'hui à l'école lorsque nous rentrerons. Jusqu'à ce que tu rendes l'âme. » fit l'Arcobaleno d'un tel calme que Takeshi ne trouva rien d'autre à faire que rire.

« Non ! Pas mon âme ! » s'exclama son élève. _« J'en ai encore besoin… »_ ajouta-t-il à voix basse pour que personne ne l'entendît.

Ceux qui avaient écouté la discussion eurent une petite pensée pour le pauvre Primo. Au point que Knuckle récita une petite prière pour lui. Ce qui fit rire une majorité des réincarnations tandis que Fuuta et le bébé ne comprirent pas de quoi cela relevait.

« EXTRÊME ! » hurla Ryohei avant que Hana ne lui donne un coup de poing sur la tête.

« Ne crie pas aussi fort !

– Je veux aller aux jeux d'arcade ! » réclama le roi du classement, tout content d'être sorti de la maison.

Comparé aux années précédentes, le garçon pouvait enfin se comporter comme quelqu'un de son âge sans avoir de restriction ou que quelqu'un en veuille à sa capacité. Ici, il laissait libre cours à l'enfant en lui maintenu dans une cage trop longtemps.

« Tu veux faire un match contre moi ? » demanda la pluie avec un sourire malicieux.

« Je ne perdrai pas face à toi ! »

Derrière eux, Aki rit en les entendant.

« Alors vous ne verrez aucun problème à ce que je me joigne à vous ! » fit-elle tout en continuant de rire.

Et pendant que son petit-ami acceptait avec Fuuta, Kyoko regarda autour d'elle. Ses sourcils se froncèrent en remarquant qu'il manquait quelqu'un. Pourtant, il se tenait près d'elle il y a encore quelques instants.

« Tiens ? Il manque Lambo-kun.

– Ah oui… » s'aperçut à son tour Tsuna.

Il fallut quelques minutes pour retrouver l'enfant. Ce dernier avait élu domicile dans une boîte, ce qui provoqua un nouveau fou rire de la part des premières générations. I-Pin aida son ancien mari à en sortir, non sans le gronder en chinois. Provoquant un rougissement de la part de la foudre qui comprenait très bien ce qu'elle disait.

Cependant, bien que Reborn ait relevé ce léger détail, il ne put en savoir plus lorsque le garçon vache attrapa le pantalon de son ciel. Il leva la tête vers lui.

« Lambo-sama a soif ! » réclama-t-il.

« Je reviens tout de suite… » soupira le jeune homme en sachant très bien que son gardien allait insister jusqu'à avoir ce qu'il demandait.

« Ok, on est par là-bas. » le prévint Takeshi en désignant un magasin rempli de bornes d'arcades, au grand bonheur de Fuuta.

Les deux s'éloignèrent du petit groupe pour rejoindre des distributeurs sur le côté. Une fois qu'il fut sûr que l'Arcobaleno ne se trouvait plus à portée d'oreille, Lampo s'effondra par terre.

_« Le seigneur Lampo n'en pouvait plus ! Comme tu fais, Giotto, pour le supporter ! C'est un monstre sur pattes ! »_ s'exclama-t-il, tandis que son patron prenait les deux cannettes tombées.

_« Je ne sais pas et je vais bientôt craquer si cela continue dans ce sens. »_ grogna-t-il en s'asseyant sur la table la plus proche. _« Tu veux parler du fait qu'il nous observe tout le temps ?_

– _Oui ! Et j'en peux plus ! Il est constamment sur notre dos à espionner nos moindres faits et gestes ! Avec ça, le seigneur Lampo ne peut même plus se détendre tranquillement !_

– _Tu n'es pas le seul que cela embête… »_ leur apprit une voix près d'eux.

Le ciel et la foudre se tournèrent pour découvrir Neiva et Mei, toutes les deux avec une cannette à la main. Leur excuse pour les rejoindre. Au moins, le tueur à gages ne se douterait de rien.

_« Pour moi, je peux encore m'entraîner dans mes arts martiaux, mais sinon, pour ma lance, je ne peux rien faire. »_ continua l'ancienne épouse de Lampo.

_« J'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas seulement toi, Giotto, qu'il regarde, il regarde autant ta famille que la mienne. »_ enchaîna la rose à voix basse pour éviter que les gens autour d'eux ne les entendissent.

_« J'avais déjà remarqué qu'il observait mes gardiens avec beaucoup d'insistance. Mais je ne pensais pas que c'était ton cas, Neiva._

– _Je pense qu'il se doute de quelque chose. Cependant, je ne sais pas quelles informations il détint sur mes fleurs. »_ soupira la jeune femme.

_« Il semblerait qu'il faille renforcer notre vigilance à son encontre. »_ finit par dire Giotto, avant de se tourner vers les deux plus jeunes, qui écoutaient la conversation entre les ciels depuis le début. _« Lampo, Mei, pouvez-vous faire passer l'information aux autres quand vous aurez le temps ? Dites-leur d'être vigilant au sujet de Reborn. J'ai bien peur qu'il ne tarde pas à nous griller. »_

Les foudres hochèrent vigoureusement la tête. Leurs cannettes devant eux, ils en prirent une gorgée puis discutèrent ensemble, n'ayant pas pu le faire depuis un moment. Les voyant redevenir eux-mêmes, la patronne Fiore en eut un petit rire et se tourna vers son mari. Il lui adressa un grand sourire.

Soudain, sans comprendre, il disparut de son visage, remplacé par une expression d'inquiétude. Il regarda autour de lui, faisait s'inquiéter les deux gardiens et sa femme.

_« Quelque chose va arriver. »_ leur fit-il savoir.

_« C'est quoi ce bruit ? »_ releva Kyoko.

BOOM !

Il ne leur fallut pas plus de quelques instants pour identifier la source du bruit. Légèrement devant eux, une colonne de fumée jaillissait de l'un des magasins. Au soulagement des ciels, pas celui où se trouvaient leurs familles.

Pourtant, ils ne purent souffler plus longtemps lorsqu'une personne fut éjectée du rideau de fumée en leur direction. Lambo et I-Pin s'écartèrent rapidement, ne pouvant rien faire dans leur état tandis que d'un coup de pied, Kyoko écarta la table accompagnée d'une chaise et que Tsuna réceptionnait le jeune homme lancé. La place que lui fit sa femme lui permit de ne pas trop se prendre quelque chose en plus.

Les orbes orange du Vongola Primo se portèrent sur son paquet tout en le posant au sol. Les foudres le rejoignirent dès qu'ils le purent et la rose s'agenouilla à leurs côtés.

Chacun eut une grimace en remarquant les blessures qui ornaient le nouveau venu. De longues entailles barraient son torse et ses bras. Le sang séchait sur certaines et coulait à flot pour d'autres. Et à première vue, de par leur expérience des combats, cela semblait causé par une épée et autre chose. Peut-être des explosifs. G serait plus en mesure de savoir à ce sujet.

Dès que le jeune homme rouvrit les yeux, la douleur passée, il tenta de se relever. Il fallait qu'il parte le plus vite possible pour donner… quand il s'aperçut des personnes qui l'entouraient.

« Je vous demande… pardon… » s'excusa-t-il rapidement avant de porter son regard sur celui qui l'avait attrapé. « Ah mais vous êtes ! »

Néanmoins, il ne put finir sa phrase avec l'arrivée précipitée de leurs amis. Takeshi, Aki, Hayato, Haru, Fuuta, Ryohei et Hana se tenaient à présent à près d'eux. Lambo et I-Pin les rejoignirent alors que tous les gardiens prenaient place devant leurs ciels et le blessé.

Au même moment, le mystérieux attaquant sortit de la fumée.

« VOOOOOOOIIII ! C'est quoi ça ? Des intrus qui se la jouent ? Je découperai tous les insectes qui viendront me gêner ! »

Si son premier mot n'avait pas rendu momentanément sourd les premières générations, elles l'auraient attaqué dès l'instant où il posa le pied à quelques mètres d'eux.

Le nouveau venu apparut enfin aux yeux de tous, qui portèrent instinctivement leurs mains sur leurs armes. Hayato et Haru sur leurs pistolets, Takeshi et Aki leurs épées, Ryohei et Hana préparèrent leurs poings et Lambo et I-Pin se chargèrent en électricité.

Pourtant, cela n'inquiéta point l'ennemi, qui affichait un grand sourire. Ses longs cheveux argentés – bien plus longs que ceux des filles – retombaient gracieusement dans son dos. Au point que s'il ne se trouvait pas de face, les gardiens l'auraient pris pour une fille. Ses orbes gris se portèrent sur le groupe d'adolescents. Il portait une tenue qu'aucune des réincarnations ne reconnut. Un long manteau sombre accompagné d'un pantalon de même couleur et de bottes de combat. Giotto nota un emblème sur son bras gauche qui ne lui disait rien de bon. Au même titre que la longue épée qui remplaçait son bras. À cette vue, un petit sourire se dessina sur le visage des pluies tandis que le shinai et l'épée en bois devenaient de véritables lames.

« Quoi ? » fit Hayato en relevant un sourcil.

« Hahi ! » s'exclama Haru.

« Extrême ! eut comme seule réaction Ryohei.

Seul Takeshi resta silencieux et se contenta d'envoyer un regard noir au nouveau venu. Surtout que si Asari et Sakura sentaient bien… il s'agissait d'une pluie comme eux. Les deux échangèrent un regard avant de reporter leurs regards sur le requin.

« Mais… il se passe quoi ? » demanda Tsuna après avoir vu son tuteur, pas très loin d'eux.

« C'est l'annonce d'une nouvelle tempête. » se contenta de dire Reborn avec un expresso dans sa main, sans lâcher des yeux la bande d'adolescents, dont les armes menaçaient de sortir.

« Mince… » marmonna le blessé en se tenant les blessures.

Giotto serra les dents. Cela s'annonçait mal pour eux. Si aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait dévoiler leurs véritables capacités, ils courraient droit dans un mur. Si l'Arcobaleno ne se trouvait pas là, ils auraient pu faire quelque chose. Mais non !

Cependant, si les trois gardiens et leur patron s'unissaient, ils pouvaient peut-être se défendre sans prendre trop de coups. Et si les Fiore se joignaient à la partie, ils avaient une chance de le battre.

Bien que l'intention de tuer pesait sur les premières générations, aucun membre ne la releva, habitués à pire. Leurs patrons en colère envoyaient dix fois la dose alors… rien de très bien inquiétant s'ils ne devaient pas se retenir.

Kyoko allait se relever quand elle sentit quelqu'un lui tapoter l'épaule. Le maudit passé à côté d'elle et lui dit :

« Les femmes et les enfants devraient s'enfuir d'ici.

– Reborn-kun… »

La jeune femme se retint de lâcher son intention de tuer. Déjà que celle du nouveau venu n'aidait pas, si elle se rajoutait, les simples citoyens tomberaient dans les pommes. Alors, il fallait qu'elle se calmât de toute urgence. Surtout que le bébé gardait un œil sur elle, pour son plus grand malheur.

Il n'empêchait, elle était Neiva di Fiore, la Fiore Primo et future Fiore Decimo, et l'Arcobaleno avait eu l'audace de lui dire de partir avec les enfants. Un comportement qui la mettait hors d'elle. Même à l'époque, peu de monde acceptait qu'une femme pût se battre, et son groupe et elle avait galéré à obtenir une place décente dans ce monde réservé exclusivement aux hommes. Heureusement pour elle que Giotto et sa bande les considéraient comme des rivaux à part entière.

Néanmoins, pour le moment, elle devait partir avec ses gardiennes et éviter que le tueur à gages se posât plus de question que nécessaire à leur sujet. Elle attrapa le regard de son mari, qui hocha lentement la tête.

D'un coup d'œil, il indiqua à son soleil de s'occuper des Fiore et des foudres. Le prêtre acquiesça rapidement avant de prendre les deux enfants et se partir en courant, loin des combats, suivit par Haru, Hana, Aki et Kyoko.

De retour aux membres des premières générations restants, le jeune homme blessé se tourna vers Tsuna et s'inclina respectueusement. À cela, l'autre ne put que relever un sourcil devant tant de respect qui sortait de nulle part.

« Veuillez me pardonner, monseigneur Sawada. » fit-il rapidement.

« Hein ? »

La réincarnation attrapa du regard quelque chose qu'il n'avait pris le temps de relever à son arrivée plutôt brutale. Une flamme comme la sienne brûlait sur sa tête. Elle arborait une jolie couleur bleue. Flamme de dernière volonté ? Les questions se développèrent dans son cerveau.

Au final, Primo ne parvint qu'à une seule conclusion logique. Les temps changeaient.

Et avant d'avoir le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, le nouveau venu attrapa la main de Tsuna et l'entraîna à sa suite. Il devait s'éloigner le plus possible du requin. Légèrement surpris de l'initiative, Giotto prévint sa tempête et sa pluie de retenir le nouveau venu. Ceux-ci acceptèrent, avec un sourire pour Takeshi.

« Mettons-nous à couvert ! Il me faut vous parler ! » lui apprit l'étranger.

Seulement, alors qu'ils venaient de parcourir quelques mètres, l'assaillant se retrouva en face d'eux en moins de temps qu'il ne fallut pour le dire. Et son sourire ne disait rien de bon aux deux.

« Voi ! Si on arrêtait un peu d'jouer tu veux ? »

Et sans plus attendre, il se jeta sur le jeune homme blessé. Celui-ci, ne pouvant plus vraiment faire quelque chose, et devant assurer la protection de la personne derrière lui, fit obstacle avec son corps. Le résultat fut qu'il se prit un coup d'épée bien placé dans la poitrine, rajoutant une autre blessure à son palmarès.

À côté, le lycéen ne savait pas vraiment s'il devait intervenir ou non. La présence de Reborn bloquait son champ de possibilité, de même pour ses gardiens. Il était encore trop tôt pour se révéler. Surtout face à un adversaire non-réincarné.

De ce fait, il regarda, impuissant, le blessé se faire envoyer dans le décor. À son passage, une vitrine se brisa sous l'effet du lancer. Ce qui provoqua une grimace de la part de l'adolescent. Il ne put même pas se rendre à ses côtés lorsque l'homme aux cheveux argentés se tourna vers lui et agita son épée/main en sa direction.

« VOOOOOIII ! Ouais toi ! Quel rapport t'as avec ce mec ? Crache le morceau ou tu finiras en rondelles.

– … »

Comment dire qu'il en avait vu d'autres, de menaces, et celle-ci eut l'effet d'un haussement de sourcil de sa part. Au moins, il pouvait assurer une chose en l'entendant. Il n'avait jamais eu de menace aussi colorée en insultes. Et quelque part, il se doutait que le nouveau venu en avait d'autres en réserve.

BOOM !

L'explosion réussit à séparer le requin de ses proies. Celui-ci dut s'éloigner vivement, ne voulant pas être touché par les bâtons de dynamite. Son sourire disparut de ses lèvres alors qu'il se retournait.

« Quoi ? »

Le responsable de l'explosion sortit de la fumée pour faire face au requin. De la dynamite dans ses mains, la cigarette allumée indiquait son utilité dans la mise à feu des explosifs. G fixait d'un air renfrogné l'assaillant. À ses côtés, un sourire aux lèvres et une main dans la poche, Asari tenait son shinai nonchalamment sur son épaule.

« Touche à un seul cheveu de cette personne et je te le ferai regretter. » lui apprit la tempête.

« Ouais, un truc comme ça. Je suis ton adversaire. » continua la pluie.

« Hayato-kun ! Takeshi-kun ! » s'exclama Tsuna, heureux de les voir en un seul morceau.

« Z'êtes tous liés d'une certaine façon donc. Je capte pas trop mais j'vais vous dire un truc dont je suis sûr. Si vous m'cherchez, je vous tue. » les prévint-il en tenant son épée devant lui.

« C'est mon adversaire. J'y vais alors. » fit l'épéiste en transformant son shinai en katana.

« Je te le laisse cette fois, maniaque de l'épée. Mais n'oublie pas de te retenir. » le prévient à voix basse G tout en gardant son regard sur le nouveau venu.

« Je vous en prie, non ! C'est un homme que vous ne pouvez vaincre ! » cria désespérément le blessé en se relevant douloureusement.

Ses cris n'arrêtèrent pas la course des deux qui se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, lame au clair. Une sorte de danse commença entre eux. Une danse mortelle qui ne rassura pas le jeune homme. Ce dernier tenta d'aller dans leur direction pour les stopper lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Il se tourna pour croiser les orbes de Tsuna qui brillèrent le temps d'une seconde orange.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. » le rassura Giotto avec un sourire propre aux ciels. « Je leur fais confiance.

– Tu as foi en tes gardiens, Tsunaze. » remarqua Reborn, qui apparut près d'eux, son expresso toujours dans ses mains.

Son élève lui jeta un regard noir, car si aucun ne pouvait utiliser ses véritables capacités, il s'agissait de sa faute. Avec, aussi, le fait que personne ne l'aimait dans les premières générations. Et sortir de nulle part n'aidait pas non plus.

« Ils me font confiance, je leur fais confiance. » lui apprit Giotto sans lâcher du regard le combat qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

L'affrontement monta en puissance. Les coups portés devenaient de plus en plus violents et des déchirures apparurent sur les vêtements des deux. Le requin fronça les sourcils alors qu'il esquivait un coup au niveau de son cou. En réponse, il lança son épée dans une frontale et verticale. Faisant que son adversaire dut la bloquer à l'horizontale.

« Voi ! Dis-moi, tu ne sais vraiment pas manier une épée hein ? » ricana-t-il.

« Et alors ? » voulut savoir Takeshi en retenant tant bien que mal la pression exercée sur son bras.

« Trop facile ! »

D'un puissant coup, il rejeta le jeune homme. Pourtant, à son étonnement, ce dernier revint à la charge et un sourire aux lèvres.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda Tsuna en voyant que sa pluie gérait le combat.

« Je me prénomme Basil. Mon maître m'a ordonné de venir ici afin de vous porter ceci. » annonça le blessé en sortant une boîte des plus ordinaires de sa poche.

« Qu'est-ce ? » voulut savoir le boss en prenant l'écrin que lui tendait l'autre.

« Ceci… »

Les yeux de Giotto s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Les demis anneaux luisaient sous les rayons de soleil. Quelque chose qui lui avait manqué pendant cette partie de sa vie et qu'il retrouvait au mauvais moment.

« Voi ! Avant que tu m'donnes ça bien gentiment, dis-moi combien de rondelles tu veux être découpé ! » menaça le requin avec un sourire à donner des cauchemars à des enfants.

Leur adversaire se tenait à nouveau près d'eux. Inquiet, le patron porta son regard sur son gardien de la pluie. Ce dernier tentait de se relever avec une énorme entaille qui lui coupait le buste en deux en diagonale. Hayato l'aidait du mieux qu'il pouvait.

« Monseigneur Sawada, ne les lui donnez pas ! » contredit Basil.

« … »

Le jeune homme pencha la tête sur le côté. L'un voulait qu'il lui donne la boîte avec des menaces de mort et le second n'arrivait même plus à tenir sur ses jambes. Un sacré dilemme. Surtout que son Hyper Intuition se rajoutait au tout. Il en fronça les sourcils.

Seulement, il ne put faire un mouvement supplémentaire que des bruits de pas se firent entendre derrière le requin.

« Tu n'as pas changé, Superbi Squalo. » le salua le nouveau venu.

Giotto haussa les sourcils en apercevant celui qui leur venait en aide. Il ne semblait pas avoir plus de vingt ans à première vue. Dans ses mains, son fouet claquait, rappelait à la réincarnation l'un de ses amis et dirigeant d'une famille alliée. Ses cheveux blonds descendaient jusqu'à son cou en nombreux pics tandis que ses orbes gris fixaient le requin. Actuellement, il portait un manteau brun à fourrure accompagné d'un tee-shirt noir avec un symbole en blanc, un pantalon légèrement plus clair et des baskets. Avec le tout, sur sa gauche se trouvait un tatouage.

Primo n'eut qu'une seule remarque en le voyant. Il ne ressemblait pas à un patron de la mafia. Ses gardes du corps et l'homme à sa droite – lunettes, moustache – s'associaient plus facilement au monde souterrain.

Cependant, comme les gènes faisaient bien les choses, il put deviner à quelle famille il appartenait puisque ressemblait à son ancêtre. Le boss des Cavalone venait d'entrer en scène.

« Tu devrais avoir honte de t'en prendre à ces gosses.

– Le cheval ailé ? » fit le dénommé Squalo avec un haussement de sourcil, légèrement surpris de sa présence.

« Si tu n'arrêtes pas ce jeu de fort mauvais goût, alors c'est moi qui deviendrai ton adversaire. » grogna Dino en tirant sur son fouet.

« Voi ! Cheval ailé ! Ça m'dérange pas d'te tuer ici et maintenant. Mais si j'me bats contre des types alliés à ma famille, les hauts gradés vont me faire la gueule. Donc pour aujourd'hui, je vais tranquillement… prendre les anneaux ! »

D'un rapide geste, il attrapa la boîte sans que personne ne le vit se déplacer, hormis Reborn. Avec un sourire, le requin plongea pour prendre ce qu'il était venu chercher depuis le début.

À sa surprise, il prit bien trop facilement l'objet des mains de l'adolescent. Un sourire traversa le visage de ce dernier, bien trop rapidement pour que quelque d'autre à part Squalo ne le capturât du regard. Ce qui fit froncer les sourcils du nouveau venu.

Seulement, il n'en préoccupa pas plus longtemps. Il avait déjà assez tardé, et qui savait ce qu'il se passerait s'il avait encore plus de retard ? Son patron n'acceptait pas que les personnes tardassent. Surtout pour une mission aussi importante que celle de récupérer les demi anneaux Vongola.

Alors, sans rajouter un mot de plus – qui se trouvait être un exploit de sa part – il fit disparaître l'écrin dans l'une de ses poches avant de tourner les talons aussi vite. Son cerveau continuait de se poser des questions sur la non-résistance du jeune homme avec cet étrange sourire pendant qu'il traçait son chemin en direction de l'hôtel où résidait la Varia.

Les orbes orange de la réincarnation suivirent le requin jusqu'à ce qu'il disparût de son champ de vision, avant de reprendre une couleur brune. Il plissa les yeux tout en les posant sur ses mains, qui détenaient la boîte contenant les demi anneaux Vongola il y a encore quelques secondes. S'il suivait bien son Hyper Intuition – et il savait qu'il devait le faire – ceux-ci se révélaient êtres des faux. Autant une bénédiction qu'une malédiction. Cela voudrait dire que ce requin bruyant allait revenir dès qu'il se sera aperçu de la mascarade. Et quelque chose lui disait que cela n'allait pas tarder.

« Tu ne peux pas l'attaquer ? » voulut savoir Giotto tout en sachant très bien la réponse de son tuteur.

« Je n'ai pas le droit de m'attaquer à lui parce que c'est lui aussi un membre de la famille Vongola. » répondit ce dernier sans le regarder.

Ok… ce mec était de la famille… ou, autrement dit, il s'agissait d'un cas. À se demander depuis quand les Vongola étaient devenus le repaire des gens fous ou qui avaient un problème. Ce qui voulait aussi dire que lui et ses gardiens avaient failli être tués par un membre de leur famille. Primo se massa les tempes en poussant un soupir.

« Boss, les flics. » leur fit savoir Romario en entendant le tintamarre assourdissant des sirènes de police.

* * *

Décidément, mettre un pied dans un hôpital dérangeait toujours au plus haut point la réincarnation. Même si les changements avaient été radicaux depuis son époque, le simple fait d'évoquer cet endroit lui rappelait trop vivement que la mort planait autour de lui. Mais pas seulement… aussi… un sentiment qu'il ne voulait plus ressentir… Son impuissance…

Cette fois, ce n'était pas pour lui ou ses gardiens, mais pour le dénommé Basil. Et heureusement pour lui, ses blessures, bien qu'impressionnantes, furent soignées à temps.

« Les bagues ont commencé à bouger. » apprit Reborn aux personnes présentes.

« Les bagues ? » demanda Tsuna en jouant son rôle.

Après tout, il ne devait pas savoir au sujet des Vongola. Heureusement pour lui, son tuteur l'acheta, de même que Dino et Romario. Comme quoi, avoir eu affaire à de nombreux patrons de la mafia dans le passé aidait dans la vie de tous les jours. Surtout avec un bébé psychopathe.

« Oui, leur vrai nom est "demi bagues des Vongola". C'est un trésor de la famille Vongola, qui doit être placé en un endroit choisi par la famille tous les trois ans. » continua ce dernier.

La réincarnation haussa un sourcil, surpris de cette information. Aux dernières nouvelles, avant de mourir, les bagues n'avaient pas cette capacité. Peut-être était-ce dû au sceau qu'il avait effectué sur eux ? Il n'en savait pas grand-chose. En tout cas, il semblerait que quelqu'un prendra dans peu de temps avec toutes les modifications qu'il entendait à propos de son groupe d'autodéfense/mafieux.

_Un peu plus loin, dans la même ville, dans la meilleure chambre d'un hôtel de luxe,_

Quelqu'un éternua tandis qu'il balançait son verre de vin à la tête d'un certain requin. Un membre du groupe s'inquiéta de l'état de son chef, qui le repoussa. Cela fut suivit d'un frisson qui parcourut son dos.

« Elles ont tant de valeur que ça, ces bagues ? » voulut savoir Giotto.

Autre question inutile. Après tout, les bagues servaient à identifier le patron et les gardiens de la famille. Un trésor d'une valeur inestimable en sachant qu'elles conféraient la direction de la plus grande famille mafieuse au monde.

« À tel point qu'il est impossible de leur mettre un prix. Mais ce n'est pas tout. On ne sait pas combien de sang a été versé pour ces bagues dans la longue histoire des Vongola. C'est quelque chose d'historique. »

Au mot "sang" accompagné de celui "versé", il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. Bien qu'il sût depuis des années ce qu'était devenu son groupe et qu'il avait traversé des époques bien sombres, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir mal en pensant aux massacres engendrés. Et apprendre qu'il s'en était produit au sein même des Vongola, cela lui retourna l'estomac. Des membres d'une même famille n'avait pas à s'entre-tuer pour des artefacts, de toute façon scellés.

Pourtant, il se reprit rapidement et ne laissa pas ses orbes briller en orange. Le bébé l'observait beaucoup trop souvent ces derniers temps pour qu'il lui dévoilât la moindre chose à son sujet.

Le jeune homme allait répliquer quelque chose lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il y avait un problème. S'il suivait bien son Hyper Intuition, elle lui indiquait que la suite allait l'intéresser. Et il darda ses yeux bruns sur le dixième patron des Cavalone qui arborait un trop joyeux sourire après le vol des bagues par ce requin. Il lui rappelait étrangement celui que prenait sa pluie pour lui annoncer une bonne nouvelle ou une surprise.

« Au fait, devine quoi, Tsuna. Je les ai ici ! » rayonna Dino en sortant de sa poche intérieure une boîte décorée de l'emblème des Vongola.

Comme qui dirait, personne ne s'y attendait. Pas même Reborn, qui fut choqué le temps d'une microseconde. Tsuna se contenta de pousser un soupir. Voilà ce que voulait dire son Intuition. Il se massa les tempes, les paupières closes. Si cela continuait, il allait finir par choper un mal de crâne.

« Je me disais bien aussi… » marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

Seulement, le maudit attrapa ses paroles. Ses yeux rétrécirent pendant que son ancien élève continuait avec un grand sourire.

« C'est pour ça que je suis venu aujourd'hui. Une certaine personne m'a demandé de te les donner. »

Sur ces mots, le cheval ailé tendit la boîte au futur (ancien) boss des Vongola. Ce dernier se stoppa quelques instants. Tant de souvenirs lui revenaient en mémoire simplement en voyant cet objet si… insignifiant pour beaucoup.

Mais pas pour lui. Elle lui rappelait trop vivement ses nombreux voyages dans toute l'Italie et en France à la recherche de ses gardiens. Dire qu'il les rencontrait exactement au même moment. À 16 ans. Et le voilà, quatre siècles plus tard, à retrouver les anneaux.

Les larmes piquèrent. Néanmoins, il n'en fit rien. Il prit la boîte en tremblant légèrement. À aucun moment, il ne nota que les personnes autour de lui remarquèrent son attitude. Pourtant, ni Dino, ni Romario, ni le maudit ne fit de remarque pendant qu'il ouvrait l'écrin contenant pratiquement toute sa vie passée.

Reposant sur un lit de velours, les demi anneaux brillaient de toute leur splendeur. Giotto eut un petit sourire triste en les voyant ainsi. Toujours scellées et à moitié, ils semblaient contents de revoir leur premier propriétaire. Notamment celui du ciel, qui reprit sa véritable forme une seconde avant de redevenir terne.

Le Vongola Primo et futur Decimo referma la boîte. S'il continuait à les fixer, il allait vraiment se mettre à pleurer. Trop de bons comme de mauvais souvenirs lui revenaient en mémoire.

« À qui vas-tu les donner ? » demanda finalement Reborn après que son élève ait reporté son attention sur eux.

La tristesse fut relevée par le tueur à gages. Cependant, il n'en comprit pas la cause. Comme quoi, Tsuna se révélait être une énigme ambulante, et cela l'énervait.

« Tu devrais le savoir, Reborn. » répondit la réincarnation avec du venin dans sa voix avant de tourner les talons.

Il avait des anneaux à rendre à leurs propriétaires.

* * *

_« Alors c'est reparti ? » demanda Kyoya avec un petit sourire en prenant l'anneau. Je vais pouvoir tous les arrêter, parfait._

* * *

_« Le seigneur Lampo sera à la hauteur ! » s'exclama Lambo en riant._

* * *

_« Je te l'ai déjà dit à l'époque, Gio, je donnerai ma vie pour la tienne et cette fois-ci, nous gagnerons. » promit Hayato en passant la bague à son doigt._

* * *

_« Maa, maa ~ tu es mon ami, Giotto, et j'abandonnerai musique et baseball pour te venir en aide, tu peux compter sur moi ! » rit Takeshi en tenant son shinai dans une main et son anneau de l'autre._

* * *

_« Le Seigneur avait raison de me placer à nouveau sur ta route, mon ami, et comme avant, mes compétences médicales et mes trois minutes sont à toi. Ultime ! » rugit Ryohei en balançant son poing devant lui._

* * *

_« Nufufufu ! Sans les Vongola, je ne serai rien, et bien que je t'aie trahi une fois, tu as assez confiance en moi pour me redonner mon anneau, alors qu'il en soit ainsi. Je vais me battre à tes côtés à nouveau, mon cher Giotto. » lui apprit Mukuro dans son esprit._

* * *

_« Je ne laisserai plus personne mourir. »_ murmura Giotto en serrant le demi anneau du ciel dans sa main.

Et voilà de nouveau la première génération Vongola de retour après quatre cents ans et prêts à se battre. Il manquait seulement Daemon pour que cela soit parfait. Mais la brume se trouvait, comme qui dirait, en prison à l'heure actuelle. Comme quoi, il ne fallait pas le quitter des yeux.

Le Vongola Primo poussa un soupir tandis qu'il regardait la bague coupée en deux briller au clair de lune. Ce n'était pas pour maintenant qu'il allait retrouver sa véritable forme. Mais cela provoqua un petit sourire chez le jeune homme.

Soudain, il se rappela d'un léger détail qu'il devait régler avant tout. Alors, d'un rapide mouvement, il sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche et composa un numéro qu'il avait appris par cœur. Il porta l'appareil à son oreille pendant que la sonnerie retentissait à l'autre bout. Après toutes ces années, il devait admettre que ce genre d'engin était vraiment pratique.

_« Que me vaut ton appel aussi tardivement, mon cher époux ? »_ voulut savoir la voix de Neiva, teintée de malice.

_« Je voulais savoir, ma chère épouse, »_ continua Giotto sur la même ligne, _« s'il me serait possible et ne dérangerait pas que je t'emprunte ta gardienne de la brume pour les combats ? Elle est le seul lien qu'on a avec Daemon. »_

Le rire cristallin de la jeune femme résonna dans le portable, causant un petit sourire à celui qui avait partagé sa vie.

_« Ne t'inquiète pas, mais rends-la-moi en un seul morceau, s'il te plaît. »_ précisa-t-elle.

Il eut un petit silence qui entoura le couple suite à sa déclaration. Primo jouait avec sa bague en regardant le ciel gorgé de noir tandis que la rose dardait ses orbes par la fenêtre.

_« Comme avant, tu as tes anneaux en premier et je regarde ton ascension… »_ remarqua-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

_« Alors rattrape-moi. »_ le mit au défi le Vongola en passant l'anneau à son doigt.

_« Je te rejoins dès que je peux, Giotto. »_ rit son épouse.

* * *

_À quelques rues de là,_

Trois enfants marchaient dans la lumière des lampadaires. Le plus grand regardait toujours autour de lui, de peur, pendant que les deux autres traînaient autour de lui. Non sans jeter des coups d'œil à tout ce qui leur paraissait étrange.

« J'ai faim ! Lambo-sama n'a plus la force de tenir debout… Fuuta, porte-meuhoi… » réclama l'un des plus petits.

« T'es lourd, Lambo ! Marche un peu tout seul ! » râla le roi du classement en tentant de se débarrasser de la vache accrochée à sa jambe.

Devant leur numéro, la troisième personne ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que rire. I-Pin tenta d'étouffer ses rires derrière ses mains, chose qui ne les atténua qu'une tout petit peu.

« Quoi ? Fuuta, t'es qu'un méchant… » bouda Lambo.

« Pardon ?! »

À l'insu des trois enfants, une personne les observait. Depuis qu'il les avait repérés, il suivait tous leurs moindres faits et gestes. Et comme deux autres dispersés dans d'autres rues, il portait un long manteau en cuir et un masque qui couvrait sa bouche et son nez. Ses yeux légèrement entrouverts ne les quittèrent à aucun moment.

« 01 proche de la cible. Ce sont des enfants. Ils n'ont rien de particulièrement étrange. » rapporta le premier de l'étrange bande.

« C'est donc l'un de ces gosses qui a la bague. 01, tu peux les éliminer. 02 et 03, vous l'accompagnez et vous réduisez ces gosses en miettes. » ordonna celui qui semblait être le chef des trois.

Le premier de la bande acquiesça rapidement avant de sortir des couteaux et de se précipiter sur les trois enfants sans défense. Enfin, deux d'entre eux l'avaient remarqué et se chargeaient déjà en électricité pour le contrer. Jusqu'à ce qu'un puissant souffle repoussât l'assaillant et l'envoyât dans le décor. Cela eut pour effet de le sonner.

« Gardien du soleil de la famille Vongola, Ryohei Sasagawa, est arrivé ! » se présenta le sauveur, son poing en avant.

« Ici 02 ! Cible localisée. J'attaque… » enchaîna la deuxième en se rendant sur le lieu.

Avant d'avoir pu faire le moindre geste en direction des enfants, le second se retrouva projeté à son tour dans le décor. Cette fois-ci, une énorme entaille barrait son torse. Un coup d'épée.

« Ici 03 ? Cause de l'ennemi, 02 est… »

Lui aussi retrouva ses camarades lorsque des bâtons de dynamites entrèrent en contact avec son corps. Il rejoignit les deux premiers, inconscients.

Une fois débarrassés des ennemis, le soleil, la pluie et la tempête se tournèrent vers les enfants, dont un tremblait encore légèrement. L'épéiste usa de ses flammes sur lui pour le calmer et lui adressa un sourire.

« Vous êtes en sécurité maintenant. » le rassura-t-il.

Toutefois, avant que l'un des trois ne pût répondre quoi que ce soit, une voix connue de tous et suivie d'une présence rassurante se fit entendre.

« Les amis ! » s'exclama Tsuna en se dirigeant vers eux rapidement.

« Juudaime ! » lança Hayato avec un sourire.

« Ça faisait longtemps. » sourit Takeshi.

« Hé ! » le salua Ryohei. « Extrême ! »

En moins de temps qu'il ne fallut pour le dire, le ciel se trouva aux côtés de sa famille. Il remercia d'un hochement de tête ses gardiens, qui lui offrirent un sourire, avant de se pencher vers les enfants. Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de ses lèvres quand il remarqua que tout le monde allait bien, physiquement parlant.

« Tsuna-nii ! J'ai eu si peur ! » s'exclama Fuuta en se précipitant dans les bras de son grand-frère.

« Vous allez bien ? » demanda la réincarnation quand même.

Les foudres lui affirmèrent que oui et ses amis confirmèrent derrière. Alors, avec le roi du classement dans les bras, Tsuna s'autorisa à sourire. Tous se portaient bien et personne n'avait de graves blessures.

Il fut à tel point soulagé qu'il ne notât pas la présence de Reborn qui se joignit à eux.

« Alors c'est vous qui avez fait ça… » grogna le chef de la bande.

Sous les yeux du groupe, un homme sortit de l'ombre. Ses yeux sombres les fusillèrent.

« Mon adversaire et détenteur de la bague de la foudre, c'est le gosse à la permanente. » remarqua-t-il avec une grimace.

« Gloups ! » eut comme réaction Lambo en sachant qu'il venait de s'attirer les foudres d'un adversaire pas très commode.

« Mettez-vous en travers de ma route et je vous éliminerai. » menaça le nouveau venu en empoignant ses… paraboles dans son dos.

Les réincarnations portèrent tous leurs mains sur leurs armes. Squalo les avait peut-être pris par surprise tout à l'heure, cependant, ils ne referaient pas la même erreur. Et encore moins de le sous-estimer alors qu'ils devaient se retenir.

« Attends, Lévi ! »

Comme s'ils n'étaient pas déjà assez nombreux, quatre personnes prirent place aux côtés de l'homme aux paraboles. Et, niveau excentricités, ils méritaient tous un prix. Le premier arborait des couleurs criardes, et ses cheveux partaient en crête et étaient rasés sur le côté. Ryohei ne peut s'empêcher de frissonner en le voyant. Le second émit un rire qui fit grimacer Hayato. Pour sa part, une couronne trônait sur sa tête et son aura criait prince à tous ceux voulant l'entendre. Le troisième se révélait être un bébé ? Tsuna poussa un soupir. Bien qu'il pensât que son tuteur ne s'en doutait pas, son Hyper Intuition le prévenait qu'il s'agissait d'un Arcobaleno. Et un en plus… Tandis que le dernier… euh… comment dire… s'il y avait un mot pour le désigner, ce serait "machine" ou "robot".

Sur aucun d'entre eux, les yeux n'étaient visibles. L'un à cause de ses lunettes de soleil, le second, ses cheveux lui tombant sur son visage, le troisième, son capuchon, et le dernier… son espèce de masque cachait littéralement tout son visage, et sa tenue ne permettait à personne de savoir à quoi il ressemblait.

« Te les fais pas tout seul ! » roucoula celui aux lunettes de soleil.

« D'autres possesseurs d'une bague sont là aussi. » continua le bébé en remarquant les différents demi anneaux portés en face.

_C'est quoi ce groupe de fous ?_ fut la pensée qui passa dans les têtes de tout le monde en les voyant.

Et au moment où ils se disaient que cela ne pouvait pas être pire, une tête connue prit place aux côtés du dénommé Lévi. De longs cheveux argentés, un sourire carnassier, une épée à la place du bras… Et dire qu'ils l'avaient croisé seulement le matin-même pour retomber sur lui…

« Voi ! Vous avez osé vous foutre de moi ! Insectes insignifiants ! » cria Superbi Squalo à l'adresse du groupe d'adolescents et d'enfants, avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de ses adversaires, et donc… « Lequel d'entre vous possède la bague de la pluie ?

– C'est moi ! » lui apprit Asari avec un petit sourire.

Les réincarnations de la première génération Vongola jetèrent un coup d'œil à leur ami, dont l'aura de tueur à gages commençait à se dégager de lui. La pluie pouvait être calme en temps normal si personne ne l'énervait. Et Squalo avait réussi là où beaucoup n'y arrivaient pas.

Seulement, Giotto lui envoya un regard noir pour arrêter ses pulsions. Son gardien dut le sentir puisque son aura se stoppa aussitôt. Il fallait éviter de faire des vagues avant même les combats officiels. Surtout que leurs adversaires n'étaient pas de leur époque comme eux.

« Oh c'est toi. » fit lentement l'autre pluie en détaillant méticuleusement l'épéiste. « Trois secondes. Je n'aurai besoin que de trois secondes pour te mettre en morceaux. »

Néanmoins, avant que l'un des deux camps ne pût faire le moindre geste, un nouveau personnage fit son apparition. D'un coup d'épaule, il stoppa le requin dans sa folie de débuter un combat avant de se placer devant la Varia.

« Je ne pensais pas le revoir un jour. » avoua le tueur à gages lorsque le nouveau venu se dévoila.

Les yeux de Tsuna s'écarquillèrent de stupeur tandis qu'une lueur orange les éclairait le temps d'une seconde. Assez longtemps pour que Reborn l'attrapât. Un sourcil prit l'Arcobaleno.

Seulement, la réincarnation ne le remarqua pas. Ses orbes redevenus bruns ne quittèrent le groupe en face de lui. Ou plutôt… la personne qui se trouvait au centre… Il n'en revenait juste pas de sa présence. D'autant plus qu'il semblerait que cela soit aussi son cas, aux vues du léger étonnement dans son regard.

Mais il se reprit rapidement, à l'inverse de Giotto qui déglutit. Ses gardiens n'allaient pas mieux. Hayato blêmit, Takeshi riait nerveusement, Ryohei murmurait une prière sans pour autant lâcher des yeux la Varia et Lambo ouvrait et fermait la bouche. Leur patron se doutait que Kyoya et Mukuro observaient aussi et que leurs réactions devaient être du même calibre.

Et s'il pensait revoir d'autres connaissances passées, il n'avait pas imaginé LE revoir. Lui… qui transforma le groupe d'autodéfense en groupe mafieux… à qui il apprit le combat à mains nues autant que l'utilisation de ses flammes ciel… Son successeur… son héritier… son cousin… un ciel furieux…

Ricardo di Vongola, le Vongola Secondo, maintenant Xanxus, chef de la Varia, fixait celui qui fut à un moment donné considéré comme son grand frère.

* * *

_Pourquoi est-ce que vous allez me demander la suite ? ^-^' En tout cas, si vous voulez une bonne nouvelle, la suite sortira mercredi ! (pas trop d'attendre !) La raison ? Peut-être parce qu'il y a la Japan Expo la semaine prochaine et que j'y serai les quatre jours !_

_Donc, si vous y êtes et que vous me croisez n'hésitez pas à venir me voir ! Je ne mords pas ! Pour me trouver, rien de plus simple ! Le jeudi, je serai en Jasdero dans -man, le vendredi en Reborn (faut que je le finisse d'urgence !), le samedi en Monokuma (vous me croiserez au rassemblement Danganronpa qui à lieu à partir de 14h à côté de la scène Ichigo (pour me distinguer, mon cosplay est un yukata avec une seule manche (le blanc) et j'ai un loup (un masque !) décoré en doré)) et le dimanche en élève de l'académie de Beauxbâtons à la recherche des autres sorciers !_

_Ah ! A tous ceux qui ont compris, la plupart des dialogues viennent bien du manga ! (c'est long de les recopier...)_

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne journée mes chers petits bonbons et peut-être à la Japan ! (déjà, à mercredi !)_

_Sylosse_


	18. Chapitre 17 : Un ciel furieux

_Mercredi matin ! Je vous l'avais promis alors le voilà ce chapitre ! (*à presque terminer son rush pour son cosplay de Reborn*) Et après, Japan Expo ! J'ai hâte ! Et aussi, beaucoup avait hâte de ce chapitre !_

_Mais bon ! Je ne suis pas encore parti alors avant, je vais remercier **Allyssa Mervillion**, **Asunaforever3**, **Coton-de-Loup**, **Enelica**, **Ishiro Shizuka**, , **Lesmeal**, **Liske**, , **Minimiste**, **MonLivreOuvert**, **Nagololol**, **PetiteClover**, **RedBloodAlice**, **SkySora-R27**, **Syt the Evil Angel**, **Yuukitsune**,** Zeaphir**, **akykuran**, **mahon5971**, **night dark angel**, **rosa2003felicity**, **silkie 19**,** tahury**, **zorchide**, **AmeliaOni**, **Biscotine**, **Chibi y Hina**, **HarukaN**, **Kinitori Natsumi**, **LOVEMANGAANDDRARRY**, **Nympah-san**, **Oriona Blek**, **Tsuki Banritt**, **Walarisse**, **alyss au pays de l'abyss**, **kedy ichyo**, **mirty love**, **misa2** et **tamarahc** pour suivre et favoriser cette histoire !_

_Merci à **Yuukitsune**, **Tsuki Banritt** et **Zeaphir** pour leur review ! Merci à **Zeaphir** pour sa correction !_

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

_Disclaimer : KHR ne m'appartient pas_

* * *

"Parler" ; japonais

_"Parler"_ : italien

_Parler_ : pensées

_**Parler**_ : souvenir

Chapitre 17

Un ciel furieux

_**Ricardo ruminait. Ses pas le menèrent dans la forêt à l'intérieur de leur propriété tandis qu'il serrait les dents. Encore une fois, Giotto ne voulait pas… ou plutôt n'était pas disposé à lui redonner son titre de Secondo tant que la guerre ne se terminait pas. Et il trouvait cela injuste. Pourquoi devait-il attendre la fin des affrontements ? Il avait déjà assez attendu pour se tenir au sommet des Vongola.**_

_**Surtout qu'à ce moment, des deux patrons, il était le plus susceptible de diriger la famille. Après tout, des deux, seul lui possédait encore tous ses…**_

_**S'arrêtant dans sa marche, le jeune homme secoua la tête pour enlever en vitesse cette pensée. Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, il regretta aussitôt ce à quoi il venait de penser.**_

_**Si Giotto avait dû plonger tête baissée dans cette guerre, c'était en parti de sa faute. Il n'était pas arrivé pas à gérer le flot interminable d'adversaires qui se présentaient à lui. À cause de son incompétence, beaucoup de ses hommes avaient été blessés ou avaient perdu la vie. Même ses gardiens ne furent pas épargnés. Le pire restait Daemon qui agonisait sur son lit quand le premier ciel Vongola était retourné aux pays pour les sauver.**_

_**En un tour de main, après avoir repris son anneau et son rôle de patron, il renversa la situation et plaça la famille et ses alliés dans le camp des vainqueurs. Ou du moins, les batailles se gagnèrent avec lui.**_

_**Enfin, tout cela ne fut pas sans sang versé. Quand l'adolescent se rappela de toutes les pertes qui s'accumulaient à leur compteur, il ne put que serrer les dents. Et dire qu'avec cela, son cousin se tenait toujours debout à diriger leurs forces dans ces affrontements de plus en plus violents. Alors que lui, au même stade, serait effondré.**_

_**L'une des choses pour lesquelles Ricardo admirait secrètement Giotto était son calme à toute épreuve. Il en eut la démonstration peu de temps après avoir rejoint les Vongola, soit il y avait environ cinq ans. À une réunion avec différents patrons mafieux, alors que tous s'affolaient suite à plusieurs problèmes, lui était demeuré serein. Une surprise pour le garçon à ce moment.**_

_**Et sans que personne ne comprît, il se leva tranquillement de son siège avant de prendre la parole. Sa voix posée et chaleureuse attira l'attention de tous les mafieux présents. Ces derniers se retrouvèrent à le fixer, buvant ses paroles.**_

_**Bien que Ricardo ne l'appréciât de par son côté pacifiste, il devait lui reconnaître un talent indéniable de leader. Personne d'autre que lui ne pouvait gérer aussi bien un groupe d'autodéfense sans tomber dans la mafia avec des gardiens aussi destructeurs.**_

_**En parlant d'eux, une ombre passa sur le visage de l'adolescent. Asari… Knuckle… Daemon… Lambo… G… Alaude… les uns après les autres… s'en allèrent… sous les yeux de Giotto. De même pour leurs épouses. Lola… Elena… Sakura… Amy… Neiva… Mei… Celestia… mais la mort qui marqua le plus Ricardo fut celle de Neiva, l'épouse de son cousin et la patronne des Fiore. Une personne que même lui évitait de mettre en colère.**_

_**La raison était très simple. Il se tenait aux côtés de Primo lorsque le couteau traversa la gorge de la rose. Les sanglots de son époux brisèrent le cœur du jeune homme, sachant qu'il la considérait comme sa grande sœur. Son enterrement avec ceux du reste des premières générations causèrent une profonde tristesse pour tous ceux les ayant connus.**_

_**Mais pas plus qu'à Giotto.**_

_**Dès l'annonce de la mort d'Asari, le jeune homme avait su que la suite n'allait pas lui plaire. Et sans pouvoir rien faire et sous ses yeux, Ricardo le vit se briser petit à petit au fil des morts. Il mangeait moins, ne dormait que le strict nécessaire, se réveillait en pleine nuit à cause de cauchemars, restait enfermé dans son bureau ou sortait pour revenir quelques heures plus tard, les yeux rouges.**_

_**La mort de son dernier gardien, Alaude, eut pour effet de l'achever pour de bon. Surtout qu'il l'apprit après avoir eu connaissance de celle de son meilleur ami, G, et de sa femme, Celestia, qui périrent ensemble dans une explosion.**_

_**Des fois, lorsqu'il croisait son cousin dans ses déambulations au manoir, il se demandait s'il s'agissait toujours de la même personne qu'il avait connue. L'homme hanté par ses souvenirs avait remplacé celui joyeux qui tentait désespérément de fuir sa paperasse.**_

_**Soudain, ses réflexions furent interrompues par un bruit qu'il entendait souvent en ce moment. De la part de nombreuses personnes. Quelqu'un pleurait.**_

_**Alors, sur la pointe des pieds, l'adolescent s'avança sans faire le moindre bruit vers l'endroit d'où provenaient les sanglots. Vérifiant qu'aucune personne ne traînait dans le coin, il se cacha derrière un arbre à proximité avant de se pencher sur le côté.**_

_**La scène qui s'offrit à ses yeux lui retourna l'estomac et lui brisa le cœur.**_

_**Une petite clairière s'étendait à partir de sa position. Si certains éléments ne cassaient pas le tout, Ricardo aurait cru se trouver au paradis. L'herbe si verte couvrait le sol, et seules quelques dalles cassaient l'étendue. Rien d'autre. Hormis… hormis ce qui se trouvait au centre…**_

_**Secondo retint ses larmes de perler pendant que ses jointures blanchissaient à force de tenir l'arbre derrière lequel il se tenait caché.**_

_**Devant lui et luisantes dans les derniers rayons de soleil, des tombes faisaient face. Elles se tenaient, là, immobiles, sans le moindre signe de vie. Et si l'adolescent comptait bien – et il savait très bien le nombre – il y en avait treize.**_

_**Il connaissait très bien cet endroit pour s'y être rendu autant de fois qu'une personne était enterrée. L'endroit où reposaient les premières générations Vongola et Fiore.**_

_**Ce fut ce qui se trouvait à leurs pieds qui causa les larmes de Ricardo. À leurs pieds… recroquevillée… une silhouette pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps.**_

_**Giotto**_

_**Ses sanglots brisaient le silence de la forêt. Un silence si pesant. Même les oiseaux ou les animaux n'osaient sortir de leur cachette et faire le moindre bruit. Comme pour faire une minute de silence pour ceux tombés au combat. Un silence qui étoufferait Secondo… si les pleurs du Vongola Primo ne résonnaient pas.**_

_**Son visage si serein en temps normal et souriant était ravagé par les larmes. Dans sa main, serrée contre sa poitrine, son cousin reconnut la fameuse montre à gousset. Celle qui contenait le serment d'amitié de la première génération et que tous portaient sur eux. Daemon ne s'en sépara jamais, même lorsqu'il rejoint la seconde.**_

_**« Ne… »**_

_**La voix tremblante de Giotto ramena Ricardo à la réalité. Il releva la tête pour voir le patron tendre la main vers les tombes, les larmes ne s'arrêtant pas de perler sur son visage.**_

_**« Ne… ne… ne me… laissez… ne me laissez pas… »**_

_**Les orbes qui venaient de prendre la teinte orange de l'adolescent se rivèrent sur le sol. Il voulait qu'il arrête ! Il ne voulait plus être là ! Pour lui, son cousin était le calme, la gentille, la force, la puissance, la tolérance incarnés. Il devait se tenir debout, au-dessus des autres et non à terre, devant les tombes de ses amis, à mendier.**_

_**Cette vision le mit mal à l'aise alors que Giotto continuait. Inconscient de la présence du jeune homme. Les yeux rivés sur les dernières demeures de sa famille.**_

_**« Ne… ne… ne me laissez… laissez pas tout… seul… »**_

_**Serrant le poing, Ricardo jura silencieusement qu'il ne laissera plus personne mourir. Et avec cette toute nouvelle détermination, il tourna les talons de cette scène qui lui déchirait le cœur pour revenir au manoir. Sans savoir que, quelques jours plus tard, il retrouverait, en compagnie de ses gardiens, le corps sans vie de son cousin près des ruines de leur maison.**_

* * *

Après quatre siècles de séparation et quelques années supplémentaires, Giotto fixait Xanxus. Ou plutôt Ricardo. Son Hyper Intuition lui signalait qu'il s'agissait bel et bien de son cousin réincarné. La personne qu'il trouva enfermée dans un bloc de glace, qu'il considéra comme son petit frère/sa famille, à qui il apprit à se battre autant que manipuler ses flammes et qui… transforma son si précieux groupe d'autodéfense en groupe mafieux. Et celui qui hérita du titre de Secondo par deux fois. Une fois avant de partir au Japon et une autre après sa mort.

Comme quoi, Dame Nature faisait bien les choses de temps en temps.

Tous ses gardiens présents sur les lieux n'eurent pas besoin de posséder l'intuition de leur patron pour deviner son identité. Son apparence crevait les yeux – à part peut-être les vilaines cicatrices sur son visage. De même pour les flammes qu'il dégageait. Un ciel particulier. La flamme de la colère.

Primo eut envie de rire sur le coup. Il se retrouva enfin devant l'homme sur qui il jura de se venger pour tous les changements occasionnés dans sa création qui se nommait Vongola. S'il n'était pas de sa famille, il serait mort depuis longtemps. En plus du fait que les premières générations devaient cacher leurs véritables identités.

Heureusement, sinon, il y aurait eu un mort et des révélations. De quoi mettre tout le monde dans une situation plutôt problématique.

Bien qu'il tentât du mieux qu'il le put, Tsuna réprima sa colère au plus profond de lui tandis qu'il serrait le poing. Seuls ses orbes lancèrent des regards en direction du nouveau venu qui se retint de déglutir.

Les gardiens présents jetèrent des coups d'œil à leur boss. Inquiets du déroulement des évènements, ils ne purent qu'avoir une petite pensée sur ce que le Secondo allait subir une fois qu'ils seraient seuls. Comme le faisait si bien Knuckle, ils prieraient pour lui.

Seulement, le moment n'était pas aux retrouvailles/combat. Reborn observait la réaction de son élève – qui réussit à se calmer – et la Varia se tenait toujours là, prête à se battre contre les adolescents. Leurs armes brillaient déjà dans leurs mains. Chose à laquelle les réincarnations répliquaient en sortant les leurs.

Et pour ne pas laisser fuiter son identité face à un Arcobaleno qui ne semblait pas se douter de quelque chose, Ricardo se joignit à sa bande.

« Sawada Tsunayoshi. » grogna Xanxus tandis que ses pistolets s'illuminaient de sa fameuse flamme de la colère. « Meurs. »

La seule réaction qu'eut Tsuna fut de lever un sourcil. La démonstration de sa flamme venait de confirmer sous ses yeux ce que son Hyper Intuition lui criait. Bien qu'il se demandât pourquoi Ricardo possédait les armes du septième. Et surtout, qui avait eu l'idée de les lui donner.

Les gardiens se mirent aussitôt en mouvement. Hayato, qui releva aussi ce détail, renforça sa prise sur ses bâtons de dynamite. Enfin, il porta sa main libre sur le pistolet caché sous sa chemise. La concentration de Takeshi s'accrut pendant que son shinai se transformait en lame. Ryohei serra les poings devant lui tout en récitant quelques prières. Lambo caressa les cornes sur sa tête.

Dans l'ombre des maisons, et observant la scène depuis le début, Kyoya sortit ses tonfas. Si l'un d'entre eux venait à échanger le premier coup, lui aussi plongerait dans la bataille.

Un peu plus loin, une illusion de Mukuro se tenait près de son patron. Le kanji dans son orbe droit tourna sans choisir lequel serait le mieux. En attendant, sa prise sur son trident se raffermit pendant que la tension grimpait rapidement entre les deux groupes.

Seulement, avant même que l'un des deux pistolets du Secondo ne puissent lâcher son projectile sur la cible désignée, un objet se planta dans le sol entre les deux camps.

Les patrons ne s'étonnèrent pas de sa présence mais le reste des personnes présentes sursautèrent. Le premier fronça les sourcils tandis que le second se renfrogna à la vue de ce qui les avait interrompus.

Une simple pioche, sortie de nulle part, se trouvait entre eux.

Et avant que quelqu'un ne pût prendre la parole pour poser la moindre question ou faire une remarque, une voix, pas inconnue pour certains, s'éleva.

« Ça suffit, Xanxus. Calme-toi. » fit Iemitsu un peu plus loin.

Debout à une certaine distance se dressait Iemitsu Sawada. Peu de monde le reconnut ou put mettre un nom sur sa figure. En raison du fait qu'en apparence, il ressemblait à n'importe quel homme de son âge. Ses cheveux coupés courts partaient dans tous les sens. Sa peau bronzée rappelait les pays méditerranéens, tandis que ses orbes bleus étudiaient chacun des participants. Il arborait aussi un bouc sur son menton. Pour appuyer le tout, ses habits se composaient d'une simple veste, un tee-shirt et un pantalon. Rien de très mafieux. Si ce n'était la présence de Basil et d'un homme en costume qui assuraient ses arrières.

« À partir de maintenant, c'est moi qui vais prendre les choses en main. » continua le patron du CEDEF.

« Papa ? » fit Tsuna, non surpris de son apparition.

En revanche, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il arrivât aussi rapidement. Mais en sachant qu'il n'avait pas mis les pieds chez lui depuis ce matin, il se doutait qu'il était rentré dans ces horaires-là.

Enfin, maintenant, il voulait juste savoir ce qu'il fabriquait. Même s'il devait admettre que son intervention permit d'éviter un combat qui se retrouva reporté.

Lambo, I-Pin, Fuuta, Hayato et Mukuro dévisagèrent le nouveau venu que Tsuna venait d'appeler "papa". Alors, devant eux se tenait le père du futur Decimo et ancien Primo. Ou autrement dit, l'actuel patron du CEDEF.

D'ailleurs, en parlant du créateur de cette organisation, Alaude resserra sa prise sur ses tonfas tout en surveillant de près son successeur. Durant toutes ces années où il l'avait croisé, un seul détail s'était dégagé. Il était déçu de lui et ses menottes le dérangeaient. À chaque fois qu'il voyait sa tête, il n'avait qu'une envie. Le frapper.

« Iemitsu. » grogna Xanxus tout en jetant discrètement un regard sur son cousin.

« Que… qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi ? » demanda, ou plutôt cria, Squalo, son épée/bras dirigé vers le nouveau venu.

« Xanxus, l'un de tes sous-fifres a-t-il dans l'idée de poser la main sur moi, le conseiller externe ? » voulut savoir le père de Tsuna en gardant un visage calme.

Chose que seule une poignée de personnes connaissaient dans ceux présents. Ce qui fit soupirer son fils avant qu'il ne reportât son attention sur lui.

« … »

Le chef de la Varia se retint de tout commentaire. Après tout, il ne l'aimait pas, et à première vue, Giotto non plus. La grimace qui se peignit sur son visage le confirma. À cela, il nota mentalement que des choses ne changeaient pas en quatre cents ans, tout en continuant de fixer le chef du CEDEF.

« C'est pas le moment d'intervenir Iemitsu ! T'es qu'une mauviette qui ne fait que fuir ! » ragea le requin.

« Comment ?! » s'exclama Basil en prenant place devant son patron, sa lame au clair.

« Attends Basil. » l'arrêta l'autre. « Je ne fuyais pas. J'attends la réponse du neuvième du nom. »

À partir de cet instant, toutes les attentions se concentrèrent sur l'homme. Les réincarnations de la première génération à découvert échangèrent des coups d'œil sans pour autant ranger leurs armes. Leurs yeux s'aiguisèrent en entendant le nom de Nono. Et Primo tendit l'oreille. Quelque chose le dérangeait.

« Je me posais des questions quant à votre façon d'agir récemment, même avec l'approbation du neuvième du nom. » enchaîna Iemitsu sans lâcher la Varia des yeux. « Je lui ai donc envoyé des messages dans lesquels je lui posais d'importantes questions. Et un ordre qui est, je crois, sa réponse, vient d'arriver. »

Un silence plana suite à sa déclaration. Xanxus ne montra aucun signe d'une quelconque réaction alors que son cousin penchait la tête sur le côté. Comme quoi, être le premier patron de la plus grosse famille mafieuse ne suffisait pas.

« Je crois que j'ai besoin d'une explication. » soupira-t-il en se massant les tempes.

« Maa, maa ~ je crois que tu n'es pas le seul Tsuna ! » rit Takeshi, le shinai toujours en lame.

À cela, Reborn ne trouva aucun autre moment que d'intervenir maintenant. Il s'était fait si discret que Primo en avait presque oublié sa présence. Si ses orbes ne le fixaient pas inlassablement.

« Il est le conseiller externe. C'est le travail que remplit Iemitsu pour la famille Vongola. Il est un Vongola, et en même temps, il n'en est pas un. En temps normal, il n'est pas mêlé aux affaires, mais lorsque la famille se trouve en état d'urgence, il a autant d'autorité que s'il était le numéro deux. Juste en dessous du parrain.

« Ah bon ? » feint l'adolescent.

Même s'il devait admettre qu'il ne savait pas que la tête du CEDEF possédait un rang aussi élevé que celui-ci. Quelque chose qui devrait plaire à Alaude.

Cependant, il reporta son attention sur le bébé qui continuait.

« Et le conseiller externe a tout autant de pouvoir quant au choix de l'héritier. En d'autres termes, le pouvoir de donner la moitié des bagues à l'héritier.

– La moitié des bagues ? »

L'Arcobaleno du soleil leva un sourcil devant l'interrogation de son élève. Pourtant, il se reprit rapidement.

« Je ne t'en ai pas parlé ? Les demies bagues Vongola ne sont que des parties des sept bagues. Lorsque les deux moitiés sont réunies, elles forment une bague Vongola, qui est la preuve que le détenteur est bien l'héritier du trône.

– C'est pour ça que leur forme est aussi bizarre… » remarqua l'adolescent.

_En plus du fait qu'elles soient scellées_, ajouta-t-il dans sa tête.

« Et réciproquement, si tu n'as pas les deux parties, tu ne peux pas hériter. » expliqua son tuteur. « Que le parrain et le conseiller externe choisissent deux héritiers différents n'est pas quelque chose qui arrive très souvent. »

Un évènement rare, notèrent les réincarnations à l'écoute de ses paroles. Avant de se rappeler du fait que les deux désignés étaient en réalité d'anciens patrons. Primo et Secondo. Et que les deux se trouvaient être aussi des cousins qui se considéraient comme frères à un moment donné.

Une scène très ironique qui ferait bien rire les filles lorsqu'elles le sauraient et que les gardiens évitaient pour l'instant. Seuls leurs yeux riaient à leur place tout en fixant leur ciel. Ce dernier leur envoya à chacun un regard noir qui augmenta leur amusement.

Néanmoins, tout s'arrêta lorsque Basil se présenta au groupe des réincarnations et Fuuta avec une enveloppe dans les mains. Avec un petit sourire, il la tendit au lycéen qui haussa un sourcil sur ce qu'elle contenait.

« Monseigneur Sawada, voici les ordres venant directement du neuvième du nom. » dit le récemment blessé comme pour donner une réponse à la question muette.

« Du neuvième du nom ? » répéta, légèrement surpris, Tsuna.

Ses mains attrapèrent le papier avant de l'ouvrir. La première chose que vit celui-ci fut l'écriture délicate. Un style qui lui rappelait le sien à une époque pour des lettres officielles et qu'il avait mis des jours à perfectionner. Elle fut suivie de près par la flamme qui brûlait au sommet du papier.

Une lettre officielle que ses gardiens remarquèrent aussi d'un simple coup d'œil.

« Oh ? Une flamme de dernière volonté ? » fit Primo pour éviter toute suspicion à son égard.

« C'est le cachet flamme de dernière volonté du neuvième du nom. Pas d'erreur, cet ordre est un vrai. » confirma le bébé du côté de la Varia.

Aucun ne lui accorda un regard. D'ailleurs, même si Reborn semblait ne pas le savoir, toute la première génération sut qu'il s'agissait d'un Arcobaleno au même titre que le tueur à gages. Et dire qu'ils devaient déjà en supporter un… n'en rajoutait pas.

« Ah ! C'est écrit en italien. Je ne peux pas le lire… » leur apprit Tsuna.

_Mais bien sûr…_ pensa-t-il sarcastiquement.

Xanxus haussa un sourcil à cette remarque sans porter un regard sur Primo. Il évitait tout contact visuel pour le moment. Juste par sécurité pour lui-même.

Son père eut un sourire à son égard avant de reprendre son visage sérieux.

« Traduit, voilà ce que ça dit :

.

_Jusqu'à présent, je croyais que celui qui méritait d'être mon héritier était le fils d'Iemitsu, Tsunayoshi Sawada et j'ai donc accepté._

_Toutefois, dernièrement, mon intuition s'est accrue et ce, notamment car je sens que ma fin est proche. J'ai donc choisi un héritier que je considère plus digne au titre de parrain. Mon fils, Xanxus, est le seul digne de porter le titre de dixième du nom Vongola. _»

.

L'adolescent roula des yeux à cette annonce avant de poser une main sur sa bouche. Quiconque extérieure et ne sachant pas au sujet de sa réincarnation aurait compris qu'il n'en revenait pas de la nouvelle.

Mais pas seulement. Il se retenait aussi de se moquer de son cousin. De toutes les personnes en lesquelles il pouvait se réincarner, il n'avait trouvé qu'en le fils du patron des Vongola actuel. Il ne pouvait pas mieux rêver.

Même s'il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi ce changement aussi radical. Quelque chose clochait et son Intuition lui indiquait la même chose. D'autant plus que l'information semblait chiffonner le successeur choisi par le neuvième. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils.

Seulement, le lycéen ne put se poser d'autres questions, son père reprenait.

.

« _Mais il est des personnes qui ne sont pas d'accord avec ce changement. Récemment, Iemitsu a refusé de donner à Xanxus les bagues. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne tiens pas à ce qu'une guerre inutile soit déclenchée entre les membres de ma famille._

_Il est temps de commencer le combat traditionnel des Vongola pour mettre tout le monde d'accord. Et donc, cela veut dire :_

_Ceux qui possèdent la moitié de la même bague devront se battre en un contre un. _»

.

La première question qui vint à l'esprit de Tsuna fut de se demander qui avait inventé cette règle. Son Hyper Intuition guida ses orbes sur la personne en face de lui. Xanxus tentait de se faire oublier tout en gardant ses yeux rivés sur la lettre.

Une veine tilta chez Giotto dont la colère revenait au galop. Il se retint de lâcher son aura. Surtout à côté de deux Arcobaleno. Alors, il se contenta de foudroyer du regard son cousin. Ce dernier le sentit et souhaita plus que tout disparaître à cet instant précis.

Soudain, sans que personne ne le comprît, deux femmes sortirent de nulle part et prirent place au milieu des deux camps. Aussitôt, l'attention des personnes présentes se portèrent sur les nouvelles venues. En plus d'intention de tuer propre aux mafieux. Si la Varia en donnait une partie, la majorité venait des réincarnations.

Tsuna plissa les yeux sur elles. Puis, avec un rassurement de son Hyper Intuition, il indiqua d'un geste de la main à ses gardiens qu'aucun danger n'allait arriver de leur part. Cependant, bien que leur patron leur ait assuré, aucun d'entre eux ne rangea ses armes ou ne les quitta du regard. Pareil pour les membres du CEDEF et la Varia.

Si les vêtements des femmes ne les différenciaient pas, elles seraient identiques en tout point. Les deux possédaient de longs cheveux roses qui leur arrivaient au niveau des omoplates et une peau métissée. Sur leur visage reposait un loup vénitien doté d'aucune décoration et uniforme. En noir.

Pour ce qui était de leurs habits, la première portait un tee-shirt blanc accompagné d'un short, de longues bottes et d'une veste. Le tout de couleur sombre. La seconde arborait pour sa part un pantalon, des talons et une veste noire. Le tout avec un haut à froufrou de même teinte que celui de sa jumelle.

« Nous sommes de l'organisation Cervello aux ordres directs du neuvième du nom. » se présenta la première. « Vous devez considérer notre jugement concernant cette bataille pour les bagues comme le jugement du neuvième du nom lui-même. »

Plusieurs personnes froncèrent les sourcils en entendant cela. Aux dernières nouvelles et surtout pas sous son règne, une telle organisation existait. Primo jeta un coup d'œil à Ricardo. Les sourcils froncés, celui-ci tentait de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. À première vue, lui aussi semblait aussi perdu que lui.

« Le neuvième du nom a dit que cette étape était la plus risquée de toutes, mais qu'elle satisferait toute la famille. Avez-vous des objections ? Seigneur Xanxus ? » demanda la seconde en se tournant vers le chef de la Varia.

Aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche pendant qu'il fixait les deux femmes. Son cousin remarqua qu'il serra les poings. Sa manière de se préparer au combat.

« Merci bien. » fit celle-ci.

« Minute, moi j'en ai. » interrompit Iemitsu.

Les yeux plissés, il ne les lâchait pas. Ce qui dérangea un peu le jeune homme. Depuis tout petit, son père feignait d'être un paresseux dès qu'il rentrait à la maison, un peu porté sur la bouteille et qui mentait à sa famille. Alors le voir aussi sérieux ne correspondait à l'image qu'il se faisait de lui.

« Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de l'organisation Cervello. Comment voulez-vous que je laisse quelqu'un comme ça juger ?

– Votre objection est irrecevable. » contredit la première. « Nous sommes aux ordres directs du neuvième du nom. Vous n'avez aucune autorité sur nous.

– Quoi ? » eut pour réaction Iemitsu.

« Hé ben… dommage ! » se moqua Lussuria.

Voyant que tout le monde écoutait, la seconde reprit :

« À l'origine, les sept demies bagues étaient en deux ensembles. Un détenu par le neuvième du nom et le second par le conseiller externe. Lors de la cérémonie de succession accueillant l'héritier, les deux moitiés de bagues sont assemblées afin de former les bagues complètes. Elles sont alors distribuées aux sept personnes que le neuvième du nom ainsi que le conseiller externe ont choisies comme successeurs.

– Toutefois, aujourd'hui, nous faisons face à un cas exceptionnel. Le boss et le conseiller externe ont chacun choisi des personnes différentes pour chaque bague et les ont attribués à ces personnes. » enchaîna la première.

Ce qui résumait la situation dans laquelle se retrouvait la Varia et la première génération depuis le début.

« Les personnes sont les six menés par le seigneur Xanxus ainsi que lui-même, que le neuvième du nom a choisi comme successeur, et les six menés par Tsunayoshi, ainsi que lui-même, que sir Iemitsu a choisi comme successeur. »

Les yeux de Tsuna se rétrécissaient. Il venait de comprendre ce que son Hyper Intuition lui martelait depuis l'arrivée des deux femmes. Quelque chose clochait depuis le début. Et s'il suivait bien, cela serait en lien avec le neuvième. Peut-être se doutait-il de quelque chose au sujet de leurs réincarnations ? Car sinon, pourquoi Primo et Secondo devrait s'affronter pour déterminer qui serait le prochain patron en sachant que tous les deux l'avaient déjà été ? Il se passait quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas et il n'aimait pas ne pas savoir. Surtout si cela concernait une certaine famille…

« Dans cette bataille, celui qui mérite véritablement la bague devra mettre sa vie en jeu pour le prouver. » termina la seconde en portant son regard sur les deux chefs d'équipe.

« L'emplacement sera le lycée Namimori à minuit. De plus amples informations vous seront communiqués plus tard. » indiqua la première sans laisser le temps à quiconque de prendre la parole.

« Hein ? On va se battre à Nami-chuu ? » demanda Tsuna, un peu surpris de l'endroit choisi.

« Bien, nous vous attendons demain à minuit au lycée Namimori. Au revoir. »

Aussitôt, les deux étranges femmes disparurent, aussi vite qu'elles étaient apparues. Pourtant, Tsuna s'en moqua. À la place, il se contenta de fixer Xanxus, une lueur de colère brillant au fond de ses yeux. À cela, le désormais fils de Nono s'agita un peu sur place.

Le regard lui rappela que trop bien celui que lui lançait son cousin lorsqu'il avait fait une bêtise plutôt importante. Celui de "tu vas TOUT m'expliquer". Et comme avant, il préférait disparaître sous terre que de le recevoir.

* * *

Dire que Giotto n'était pas énervé serait un euphémisme monumental. Sa colère se ressentait à des kilomètres à la ronde dans le monde des illusions. Au point que tous ses gardiens se tenaient loin de son bureau avec leurs épouses.

Chacun portait de temps en temps son regard en direction du bureau du Vongola Primo, très peu rassuré des vagues de son aura qui se ressentaient. Même Neiva préférait le laisser tranquille. Il s'agissait de son groupe d'autodéfense, pas du sien. Elle n'avait aucune légitimité à s'immiscer dans la conversation entre les cousins.

En revanche, comparé aux restes des personnes présentes, elle se contentait simplement de patienter tranquillement. Pas inquiète. Peut-être en raison du fait qu'elle ne subissait jamais les foudres des colères de Giotto. Et qu'elle pouvait en libérer une pareille si poussée trop loin.

Alors que le silence devenait pesant entre les gardiens, les doubles portes majestueuses du manoir s'ouvrirent dans un grincement. Aussitôt, tous les regards se portèrent à l'entrée dont une silhouette se découpait dans l'encadrement.

Le nouveau venu poussa un petit soupir avant de s'avancer vers le rassemblement d'un pas assuré. Seuls les nuages se tenaient un peu plus loin de leurs amis.

Il avala difficilement quand leurs yeux prirent leurs teintes si caractéristiques de leurs flammes. Rouges, bleus, jaunes, verts, violets et indigo. En plus d'une lueur dangereuse qui le mit mal à l'aise. La promesse d'une vengeance à propos de la transformation de leur groupe.

Bien qu'il essayât de ne pas le montrer, Secondo flippait. Après tout, il se tenait devant la plus forte génération que connurent les Vongola. Des gardiens capables de réduire à néant une famille ou des villes entières sur ordre de leur patron. Et les femmes à leurs côtés n'étaient pas en reste. Les dégâts occasionnés lors de leurs interventions égalaient ceux de leurs homologues Vongola.

_« Nufufufu ! Regardez qui voilà. »_ se moqua Daemon lorsque la personne se retrouva près d'eux. _« Mais si ce n'est pas ce cher Ricardo._

– _Ferme-la, Daemon. »_ grogna Secondo en serrant les poings. _« C'est de ta faute si je me retrouve là, n'est-ce pas ?_

– _Qui sait… »_ gloussa la brume, vite rejoint par sa femme.

_« Ne fais pas cette tête-là, Ricardo ! »_ lui conseilla cette dernière, tout en continuant de rire. _« C'est toujours amusant de t'embêter._

– _Mais je ne suis plus un enfant ! »_ se plaignit l'autre.

Sa réaction eue pour effet de faire rire le reste des gardiens. Même les plus réticents, tel Alaude, esquissèrent un petit sourire. Cela leur rappela les blagues qu'ils lui faisaient subir quand ce n'était pas lui. De la paperasse en plus pour Giotto à chaque fois.

Au lieu de le mettre en colère comme à son habitude, ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un petit sourire triste et nostalgique. La dernière fois qu'il les voyait, leurs corps sans vie jonchaient le sol sous ses yeux. L'un après les autres périrent avec cette guerre. Alors les revoir après tant de siècles aussi vivants qu'avant lui mit du baume au cœur. Au point qu'il ne pouvait même pas s'énerver contre eux.

_« Ricardo ! Comme tu as grandi ! »_ s'exclama Neiva avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

_« N… Neiva… »_

Secondo ne put finir sa phrase que deux bras passèrent autour de son corps. En sentant la chaleur de son corps autrefois froid, il ne chercha même pas à se libérer pour pouvoir profiter un maximum de ce contact qui lui avait manqué après la guerre.

Son sourire s'élargit autant que les larmes montèrent et menacèrent de tomber. Les personnes qu'il avait vu mortes échangèrent plusieurs répliques. G criait toujours autant sur ses camarades, Alaude et Daemon, armes à la main, menaçaient de repartir dans un combat pendant que Lola et Elena les observaient, Mei riait en voyant Lampo essayer d'échapper à la colère de la tempête, Asari sifflotait gaiement, Celestia et Sakura bavardaient tranquillement, Knuckle hurlait son fameux slogan avant qu'Amy ne lui assenât un coup de poing pour le faire taire. Une scène si absurde et pourtant… qui faisait partie de son quotidien… à son époque… une scène qui lui rappela les horreurs de la guerre et qu'il… les avait déjà perdus une fois.

Son sourire ne se fana pas tandis que la rose le lâchait pour l'observer. Il était enfin de retour à la maison.

_« Tiens ? Tu ne m'appelles plus par le surnom que tu m'avais donné. »_ remarqua la Fiore dans un rire.

Aussitôt, les joues du Secondo se teintèrent d'une jolie couleur rouge. Non pas qu'il ne voulait pas l'appeler comme avant, mais cela remontait maintenant à quatre siècles. Et en plus, il ne l'appela plus par son surnom après sa mort.

Depuis, beaucoup de choses avaient changé. À commencer par lui. Et simplement son physique assurait cela. Comparé à ce qu'il pensait en ouvrant les yeux une fois dans le monde des illusions, il possédait son corps de ses vingt ans. D'un certain côté, cela ne l'aurait pas surpris s'il s'était réveillé avec celui de ses dix ou quinze ans.

En tout cas, ses cheveux sombres partaient dans tous les sens sur sa tête. Comme quoi, c'était de famille. Coupés pas trop courts, seule une longue mèche contrastait avec le tout. À l'arrière et en bas de son crâne, une très longue mèche descendait jusqu'en bas de son dos. Et il portait un costard cravate noir qu'il ne quittait plus après la guerre.

_« Désolée, je te taquinais. »_ rit-elle en lui tapotant la tête comme à un enfant.

Même s'il avait maintenant presque une tête de plus qu'elle, elle le voyait toujours comme le garçon qui lui courrait après et qui faisait des farces quand elle et Giotto avaient un rendez-vous. Celui qu'elle considérait comme son petit frère.

_« Mais… grande sœur… »_ bouda-t-il en croisant les bras.

Soudain, coupant court à toute la scène, les bruits de pas de la personne manquante résonnèrent dans le hall. Accompagnés par une aura remplie de colère à l'encontre du nouveau venu.

D'ailleurs, ce dernier se glaça tandis que son cousin, celui considéré comme son grand frère, se présenta au sommet des escaliers. Par contre, pour sa part, aucun sourire ne venait illuminer son visage. Seuls ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs en direction du pauvre Secondo, qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

_« Ricardo di Vongola ! Vous allez TOUT m'expliquer maintenant ! »_ rugit Giotto.

L'interpelé déglutit dans un silence presque religieux. Ce ton ne lui disait rien de bon. Et ses gardiens tremblaient devant cela, Neiva se contentant de pousser un soupir. Plus rien ne la surprenait avec son mari.

_« Je suis dans la merde là, non ? »_ demanda timidement Ricardo.

Les gardiens acquiescèrent rapidement pour toute réponse. Si personne n'aimait subir la colère des patrons Vongola, celle de Primo restait légendaire, et Ricardo allait en faire les frais. Encore une fois.

Une règle à laquelle tous – quelle que soit l'époque – devait se conformer sans poser de question et que même Ricardo faisait de bon cœur, était de ne jamais – au grand jamais ! – mettre en colère Giotto. Ses gardiens ne le savaient que trop bien, comme toute personne l'ayant côtoyé de son vivant. De ce fait, Secondo était l'un de ceux qui ne la briseraient pas. Mais il semblait qu'il l'ait fait. Et à un certain point.

Le cousin du Primo frissonna involontairement lorsque deux orbes oranges semblables au coucher du soleil se posèrent sur lui.

Les deux se trouvaient maintenant dans le bureau du premier patron Vongola qu'hérita Secondo suite à son départ au Japon. Seulement, le manoir avait été détruit peu avant le dernier combat qui avait coûté la vie au dernier membre des premières générations. Tout ce qu'il en était resté avait été un simple écrin où ranger les anneaux Vongola.

Giotto se tenait à son bureau, les mains croisées devant son visage et ne lâcha à aucun moment son cousin des yeux. Ce dernier, assis tel un écolier devant son professeur après une bêtise, souhaitait disparaître. Impossible pour le moment tant que Primo n'en avait pas fini avec lui. Peut-être une fois qu'il serait mort.

_« Ricardo, sais-tu à quel moment j'ai entendu parler pour la première fois des Vongola après que je me sois réincarné ? »_ demanda le premier ciel d'une voix douce en posant ses mains sur le bois.

Légèrement surpris par l'introduction de son frère, les yeux bleus de l'interpellé se posèrent sur le jeune homme devant lui. Mauvaise idée lorsqu'il reçut un regard noir de sa part. À cela, il se tassa encore plus sur sa chaise, mettant le plus de distance entre le deux, comme pour s'éloigner de la fureur de Primo.

_« Mon père, celui que tu connais comme étant Iemitsu Sawada, a ramené un jour paisible un homme à la maison. Selon lui, il s'agissait de son patron. Ou plutôt, je te ferais remarquer que le si puissant chef du CEDEF et le conseiller externe n'a qu'un seul patron… le neuvième du nom. L'homme actuellement à la tête des Vongola, la plus grande famille mafieuse. »_

Secondo hocha maladroitement la tête. Il s'en était rendu compte un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Bien que cela l'ait choqué, il n'en resta pas moins que le plus grand choc de sa journée se tenait devant lui et en colère. Surtout qu'il n'avait pas fini.

_« Oh ! Mais bien sûr, je ne comprenais pas à l'époque. En même temps, que pouvais-je faire alors que je n'étais âgé que de quatre ans d'après toi ? Mais j'ai appris une chose ce fameux jour. Veux-tu savoir laquelle était-ce ? »_

Même si son intuition lui hurlait qu'il allait le regretter, le plus jeune ne put que secouer la tête de haut en bas très lentement, les mains accrochées aux bords de la chaise.

Aussitôt, les poings de Giotto se serrèrent violemment, n'indiquant rien de bon. Et avant même qu'il ne comprît quoi que ce soit, une violente douleur lui traversa la mâchoire. Dans un bruit sourd, il s'étala de tout son long sur le sol, heureusement, couvert d'un tapis qui amortit sa chute.

_« Un groupe mafieux ! Comment as-tu pu ?! Ricardo di Vongola ! Je vous ai confié mon groupe d'autodéfense ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu le fasses plonger dans la mafia alors que tu savais très bien que je la déteste ! Réponds-moi franchement ! Pourquoi ?! »_

Le plus jeune se releva lentement. Le coup porté lui faisait mal et il en ressentait encore la douleur. Un grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes tandis qu'il s'asseyait correctement sur le sol.

Une chose qui ne lui avait pas manqué. Les coups qu'il recevait tant lors de leurs entraînements que pour ses punitions. Même si celui-ci, il devait bien l'admettre, il le méritait amplement… en partie… enfin…

_« Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai traversé ! »_ lui hurla Ricardo.

Giotto se rapprocha de lui et s'abaissa à son niveau. Ses orbes ne luisaient plus de colère, mais plutôt d'interrogation. Une lueur de tristesse brillait aussi au fond, ce qui tordit l'estomac de son cousin.

_« Non, je ne sais pas ce que tu as traversé après ma mort, mais j'aimerai bien une réponse à ma question. Pourquoi as-tu transformé mon groupe d'autodéfense en groupe mafieux alors que tu savais que j'y tiens comme à la prunelle de mes yeux ? »_

Le Secondo serra les dents. De tout le monde, seuls ses gardiens à son époque connaissaient les raisons qui l'avaient motivé. Et personne d'autre. Alors…

Un coup d'œil à Primo qu'il inspirait un grand coup. Des siècles plus tard, le premier patron Vongola restait son grand frère. La personne à qui il confiait toutes ses pensées comme ses soucis sans crainte. Il pouvait tout lui dire. Après tout, depuis sa décongélation, il était sa seule famille encore vivante et qui prit soin de lui durant toutes ces années. Alors… oui. S'il devait le raconter à quelqu'un, autant que cela fût lui et personne d'autre.

_« Après ta mort, tout a commencé à être compliqué. Comme on était affaiblis par la guerre, beaucoup de familles rivales en ont profité pour nous attaquer régulièrement. Pour nous détruire. Il ne se passait pas un jour sans combat. Tout est rapidement devenu violent et ça a été mon quotidien durant des mois. À la fin… j'ai craqué. »_

Giotto n'émit pas le moindre commentaire. Il savait, aux vues des tremblements qui prenaient Ricardo, qu'il ne fallait pas l'interrompre dans son récit. À cet instant, il n'était plus le Vongola Secondo qui avait endossé la lourde responsabilité de patron des Vongola directement après celui qui fut connu plus tard comme un patron de légende, le Vongola Primo. Devant son cousin, il ne restait plus que le garçon qui tremblait chaque nuit, tout seul dans son immense chambre avec les morts qui défilaient dans son esprit.

_« J'ai fini par déclarer que les Vongola étaient à partir de maintenant une famille mafieuse et que quiconque s'opposerait à nous trouvera la mort. Mais personne n'a pris au sérieux ma déclaration. »_

Le patron émit une grimace. Tout n'était pas allé bien pour lui depuis sa mort.

_« Hé ben, ils m'ont trouvé. J'ai tué des dizaines d'entre eux pour leur faire comprendre à qui ils s'attaquaient, sans succès._

– _Qu'as-tu fait alors ? »_ voulut savoir le plus vieux.

Le second porta son regard triste sur lui avant de le diriger par la fenêtre du bureau. Le soleil brillait majestueusement dans un ciel bleu au-dessus de leurs têtes. Comme s'il se moquait des problèmes racontés par le jeune.

_« J'ai cherché pendant un moment avant de trouver une solution. C'est en me souvenant de toi que je l'ai trouvé._

– _Moi ? »_ fit Primo surpris en se pointant du doigt.

Son cousin hocha la tête.

_« Tu m'as souvent raconté quand j'étais plus petit, pour m'endormir, ton histoire sur ta conquête de l'Italie et que tout le monde n'a respecté les Vongola qu'après que tu sois devenu le maître du pays. Alors, j'ai décidé que nous allions devenir la plus puissante famille mafieuse comme cela, plus personne ne se dresserait sur notre chemin ou menacerait de détruire ce que tu as construit et que beaucoup considéraient comme une maison. »_

Tout en disant cela, ses orbes devenus oranges se posèrent sur sa main, secouée de tremblements. Un petit sourire triste peignit son visage alors que Giotto l'observait en silence.

_« Cela a été très dur au début et beaucoup de sang a coulé pour atteindre mon objectif. Chose que je n'ai jamais vu de mon vivant. »_

Le silence engloba les deux hommes. Si apaisant qu'aucun des deux n'osa prendre la parole durant un moment, les yeux rivés sur le ciel. Finalement, le plus vieux se tourna vers son cousin, qui n'avait pas bougé de sa position depuis la fin de sa phrase. Il se souvint d'une information de son tuteur à son sujet.

_« Pourquoi as-tu fait croire aux générations suivantes que j'avais pris ma retraite au Japon ? »_ lui demanda-t-il. _« Ce n'est vrai que pour quelques mois._

– _Comment l'as-tu su ? »_ voulut savoir Ricardo, surpris qu'il sache cette information.

_« Reborn._

– _Oh ? Ce sadique… »_ remarqua-t-il avec un frisson.

Quelques souvenirs désagréables de sa rencontre avec lui lui revint en mémoire. Chose que pouvait très bien comprendre celui désormais connu comme étant Tsuna, l'ayant en professeur particulier.

_« On est d'accord. »_

Le regard du Secondo se posa sur son cousin qui attendait une réponse avant de pousser un soupir.

_« Je ne voulais pas démoraliser les générations suivantes en leur apprenant que le patron le plus fort de tous était mort sur le champ de bataille, tué par un adversaire aussi fort que toi. Imagine un peu la réaction des autres s'ils le savaient._

– _Pas faux. »_ lui confirma le premier avec un hochement de tête.

Suite à cela, aucun des deux ne trouva quelque chose à dire. Le silence avait quelque chose de reposant après ces révélations et ce relâchement. Pourtant, le Secondo hésita un moment avant de regarder à nouveau son prédécesseur.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure pendant que les orbes de teinte couché de soleil le fixèrent. Il y avait une chose qu'il ne voulait pas voir se répéter. Et tant que les deux se trouvaient ensemble, il fallait qu'il lui dise. À lui…

_« Gio… grand frère…, promets-moi de ne plus jamais me laisser tout seul derrière._

– _Et toi, promets-moi ne plus rien faire dans mon dos sans mon accord ou que je sois au courant. »_

Leurs lèvres s'étirèrent dans un petit sourire, jusqu'à ce que Primo éclatât de rire. L'explosion de joie après tant d'émotion coupa court le plus jeune. Néanmoins, cela eut un effet contaminateur, puisqu'il se retrouva à son tour en train de rire avec lui. Comme avant…

_« Hé, Ricardo ? »_ l'appela Giotto en se relevant et en enlevant la poussière de son pantalon.

_« Quoi ? »_ fit Secondo en se tournant vers son cousin.

Le Vongola Primo émit un grand sourire, digne de tous ceux possédant une flamme du ciel, qui réchauffait les cœurs et qui apaisait tout le temps le plus jeune. La chaleur se rependit rapidement dans la pièce et engloba les deux hommes.

_« Bon retour à la maison, Ricardo. »_

* * *

Tsuna ouvrit les yeux. Une grimace se peignit sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il se relevait de son lit. Un coup d'œil dans la pièce lui indiqua que Reborn ne se trouvait pas dans les parages. Alors, avec un petit soupir, il retira de son oreiller l'objet caché. Sa montre à gousset, si précieuse pour la première génération.

Il serra l'artefact contre sa poitrine tout en se remémorant le moment où il offrait les mêmes à ses gardiens. Sans se douter qu'aux quatre coins de la ville, ceux-ci fixaient aussi la montre.

La bataille des anneaux pouvait commencer.

* * *

_Tadam ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié l'écriture du personnage de Ricardo/Xanxus ! Je le trouvais touchant comme ça ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review ! J'adore les lire !_

_Ah ! Le chapitre ne sortira pas ce dimanche (pas là !) mais celui de la semaine prochaine ! (je reprends mes habitudes !) donc, il faudra attendre un peu avant les combats ! (shishishi !)_

_Sur ce, moi j'ai un bout de cosplay à terminer, alors je vous dis à la semaine prochaine (ou peut-être à la Je qui sait ;-)) mes chers petits bonbons !_

_Sylosse_


	19. Chapitre 18 : Le combat des anneaux !

_Coucou ! Nous sommes dimanche et je suis de retour ! (c'est sûr que vous avez dû attendre plus longtemps depuis mercredi dernier ^-^' mais bon ! On arrive à la partie intéressante de l'histoire ! Shishishi !) A part ça, on va dire que je suis toujours claqué de la JE (et j'ai eu le temps de finir mon cosplay de Reborn !), mais c'était génial !_

_Et comme je suis toujours surprise par le nombre de personnes qui suivent et favorisent cette histoire, un grand merci à **Allyssa Mervillion**, **Asunaforever3**, **Coton-de-Loup**, **Enelica**, **Ishiro Shizuka**, _****_**a**, **Lesmeal**, **Liske**, ,** Minimiste**, **MonLivreOuvert**, **Nagololol**, **PetiteClover**, **RedBloodAlice**, **SkySora-R27**, **Syt the Evil** **Angel**, **Yuukitsune**, **Zeaphir**, **alykuran**, **mahon5971**, **night dark angel**, **rosa2003felicity**, **silkie 19**, **tahury**, **zorchide**, **AmeliaOni**, **Biscotine**, **Chibi y Hina**, **HarukaN**, **Kalane**, **Kinitori Natsumi**, **LOVEMANGAANDDRARRY**, **Nympha-san**, **Oriona Blek**, **Tsuki Banritt**, **Walarisse**, **alyss au pays de l'abyss**, **kedy ichyo**, **mirty love**, **misa2**,** tamarahc** et **yamimily** !_

_Merci à **Zeaphir**, **Yuukitsune**, **Tsuki Banritt**, **Caliste** et **tahury** pour leur review ! (je suis contente que ma version de Ricardo vous plaise ! ^-^) Et un grand merci à **Zeaphir** pour sa correction !_

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

_Disclaimer : KHR ne m'appartient pas_

* * *

"Parler" : japonais

"_Parler_" : italien

_**Parler**_ : souvenir

_Parler_ : pensées

**Parler** : nom d'attaque (enfin !)

Chapitre 18

Le combat des anneaux !

_« Je vais te tuer. »_ grogna Ricardo en croisant les bras.

_« À propos des anneaux ? »_ vérifia Giotto avant de lâcher un petit rire en voyant la tête de son cousin qui confirmait sa demande. _« Désolé, mais c'est moi qui mène. Et ce, depuis le début. »_

* * *

_**Lussuria et Ryohei haletaient tous les deux. Le combat commençait à tirer sur la fin. Les blessures s'accumulaient à un point que quiconque de normal se serait effondré. Néanmoins, aucun d'eux ne le fit, se contentant de se fixer les yeux dans les yeux.**_

_**Le premier, le soleil de la Varia leva la jambe, prêt à utiliser une nouvelle fois ses attaques sur le second qui se remettait en position. Ce dernier émit une grimace. Si l'affrontement ne s'arrêtait pas tout de suite, ils allaient subir des dommages plus gros et qu'il ne pourrait réparer.**_

_**Alors, serrant le poing, l'ancien prêtre se prépara à l'attaque. Ses yeux s'affûtèrent tandis que la lumière devenait de plus en plus éblouissante. Pourtant, aucun des deux ne changea de position. Surtout la réincarnation qui grinça des dents en sachant ce que cela allait causer comme dégâts.**_

_**« On finit ce combat extrêmement vite ! **_**Maximum Canon **_**! »**_

* * *

_« D'où Knuckle connaît le _**Maximum Canon**_ de Colonnello ? Parce qu'il ne possédait pas une technique comme celle-ci avant ! Comment est-ce que ça se fait ? » _demanda de manière virulente Ricardo.

Giotto cligna plusieurs fois des yeux à l'explosion de son cousin. Il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté pour se rappeler d'une quelconque technique utilisée par son gardien du soleil.

« _Tu veux parler de son coup de poing à la fin du match ? »_ releva-t-il finalement après quelques instants de réflexion.

_« Oui ! Comment il connaît cette technique ?_

– _En quoi cela t'intéresse ? »_ voulut savoir Primo en levant un sourcil. _« Cela n'a pas grande importance._

– _Si ! Il a utilisé une technique d'un Arcobaleno, celui de la pluie, Colonnello, comme ça se fait ? Tu devrais le savoir puisque tu es le patron. »_ réclama le second sans quitter celui en face de lui du regard avant de s'arrêter pendant un temps. _« Qu'est-ce que Reborn a fait ?_

– _Pourquoi cela t'intéresse-t-il ?_

– _Hé ! » _s'exclama le plus jeune. _« Je te rappelle qu'il a blessé mon gardien alors j'ai bien le droit de savoir d'où il tient cette technique. »_

Avec ses mots, Ricardo se tut pour fixer Giotto, dont les yeux venaient de s'écarquiller sous la surprise un court instant, avant de froncer les sourcils en se souvenant de ce qu'il s'était passé à la fin du combat.

_« Je ne savais pas que tu t'inquiétais autant pour ton subordonné que tu disais faible et donc à éliminer. Tu t'inquiètes pour lui ?_

– _Je ne vois pas en quoi je devrais répondre à un déchet comme toi. »_ grogna Secondo en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Une veine surgit pendant que Giotto serrait le poing. Sa colère, laissée de côté, ressortit aussitôt. Un autre point que le premier patron n'appréciait guère chez son cousin se révélait sa tendance à traiter tous ceux plus faibles que lui de déchet. Même Primo n'avaient pas été épargné au début. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il gagnât sa confiance après quelques mois ensembles. Seulement, il semblait que cela soit reparti. Peut-être qu'un coup de poing sur la tête lui ferait rentrer définitivement dans le crâne qu'il n'aimait pas se faire insulter de déchet par un membre de sa famille proche.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit, Ricardo ? »_ gronda-t-il.

L'interpelé posa ses orbes sur Giotto pour tout de suite déglutir. Il reçut un regard noir de sa part, qui ne lui dit rien de bon pour lui. Pourtant…

_« Désolé_, » fit-il en vitesse, _« je voulais dire déchet de boss. »_

Un cri suivit sa déclaration qui résonna dans tout le manoir. Les gardiens s'arrêtèrent dans leurs activités pour porter leurs yeux en direction du bureau du Primo. Daemon et Alaude se stoppèrent dans leur combat. Mais, ne voyant aucun danger, ils recommencèrent sans attendre. Chacun eut une petite pensée pour Ricardo. Seule Neiva rit à cela.

En parlant de lui, ce dernier se tenait la tête où une bosse trônait au sommet. Recroquevillé aux pieds de sa chaise et une larme roulant sur sa joue, le second patron maudissait en plusieurs langues le fait qu'ils pussent ressentir la douleur dans le monde des illusions. La faute d'un certain illusionniste.

Son cousin se rassit tranquillement en attendant. Il fit pivoter son siège sur le côté avant de croiser les jambes et les doigts, les coudes appuyés sur les accoudoirs.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu disais, Ricardo ? »_ redemanda-t-il d'une voix plus sereine.

_« Rien… »_ marmonna le second, ayant retenu la leçon.

_« Bien ! »_

Content de sa réponse, Primo esquissa un petit sourire victorieux, auquel Secondo le fusilla du regard. Néanmoins, il ne le perdit pas et l'agrandit pour faire rager son petit frère. Comme quoi, traîner avec Reborn avait tendance à influencer le comportement. Et même sans lui, Giotto aimait embêter Ricardo, quand ce n'était pas l'inverse.

_« Pour revenir à ta question, oui, Knuckle a appris la technique du _**Maximum Canon**_ de Colonnello et oui, Reborn a tout à voir là-dedans._

– _Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ? »_ demanda Secondo, surpris et légèrement inquiet.

Après tout, il savait très bien de quoi l'Arcobaleno était capable. Et encore, il n'avait pas tout vu. Alors, avec lui, il pouvait s'attendre à tout et au plus improbable. Comme…

_« Il a demandé à Fon et Colonnello d'entraîner mes gardiens. »_ lui apprit son grand frère.

_« Quoi ?! »_

Enfin, peut-être pas…

À cela, Giotto ne put qu'hocher la tête tout en poussant un soupir. Il se souvenait encore que les bébés logeassent chez lui. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas d'en avoir déjà un, deux autres se rajoutaient. D'autant plus qu'il semblait que le soleil leur ait dit quelque chose à son sujet puisqu'ils le surveillaient. De quoi commencer à mettre à bout la patience de la première génération.

En soi, ils ne le dérangeaient pas vraiment. Surtout qu'ils ne le frappaient pas sans raison ou pointaient une arme mortelle en sa direction.

Le premier se présentait comme Fon, l'Arcobaleno de la tempête et le maître d'I-Pin. Du peu qu'avait pu voir Giotto, il respirait le calme et rien n'arrivait à le mettre en colère ou hors de lui, chose qu'appréciait grandement le patron. En plus d'être un maître en arts martiaux – il maîtrisait cent-huit styles différents – il travaillait aussi en partie avec les Triades chinoises. Mais surtout, Kyoya révéla au reste de la bande qu'il s'agissait de son oncle, ce qui surprit tout le monde, bien que la ressemblance physique le montrât. Ses cheveux arboraient une teinte sombre au même titre que ceux de son neveu, avec en plus une longue tresse à l'arrière. Il portait une tenue traditionnelle chinoise rouge avec sa tétine à l'avant.

Du second, l'une des choses que retint la réincarnation à son propos fut son habitude à dire « kora » à chaque fin de phrase. Avec le fait qu'il n'hésitait pas à pointer son arme – un fusil – sur le pauvre adolescent. Enfin, à son grand bonheur, il ne tirait aucune balle. Pour sa part, ses cheveux blonds partaient dans tous les sens et un bandeau de camouflage, aux mêmes couleurs que sa tenue, les empêchaient de tomber sur ses yeux bleus. Si un singe du nom de Lichi accompagnait Fon, pour lui, il s'agissait d'un oiseau, Falco, avec lequel il se déplaçait.

Avec ces arrivées, le jeune homme se demandait quel serait le prochain en sachant que la brume se trouvait chez la Varia. Le nuage ? Ou la foudre ? En tout cas, cela ne l'arrangeait pas, et ses gardiens non plus. La seule contente était Nana, qui ne fut que plus ravie de les accueillir à la maison le temps de leur séjour.

_« Oui, et ne me rappelle pas leurs présences, s'il te plaît. »_ gémit Giotto.

Son cousin opina d'un petit hochement de tête, comprenant la fatigue que cela pouvait être que de supporter trois Arcobaleno, dont un se révélait le meilleur des tueurs à gages. Il ne pouvait que le soutenir mentalement.

_« En parlant de Reborn, j'ai bien cru qu'il allait nous griller pendant le combat des foudres et l'utilisation du bazooka des dix ans de Lampo… »_ fit Secondo.

_« Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir eu peur sur le coup. »_ rajouta Primo en retenant en frisson.

* * *

_**La fumée rose remplit tout le stade sans plus attendre. Dès l'apparition du bazooka, tous les gardiens de Tsuna retirent leur souffle pendant que le futur Decimo écarquillait les yeux. Du côté de la Varia, leur chef serra discrètement son poing.**_

_**Bien qu'il lui ait dit de ne pas l'utiliser, la situation dans laquelle se trouvait Lampo et la condition de son corps l'obligeaient à avoir recourt à la technologie de la famille Bovino. À savoir le bazooka des dix ans. Une arme qui pouvait s'avérer problématique pour la première génération si dans le futur ils possédaient leurs physiques passés. Quiconque connaissant les Vongola pourrait faire le rapprochement.**_

_**Peu avant le combat, il prévint sa famille de la manœuvre et ce qui pouvait en découler. Daemon fut le seul qui trouva une parade. Cependant, à cet instant précis, personne ne savait si elle allait fonctionner avec autant d'Arcobalenos présents, dont celui de la brume.**_

_**« Yare, yare, mon jeune moi devrait éviter d'utiliser cet engin de malheur… » se plaignit une voix connue de sa génération.**_

_**Avec cela, le rideau de fumée s'écarta pour laisser apparaître un jeune homme de quinze ans. Comparé à sa version enfant, il n'arborait plus sa fameuse coupe afro, mais plus sa coupe d'il y a quatre cents ans, de teinte sombre. Sur chaque côté de sa tête sortaient deux cornes que son lui plus jeune n'utilisait que très peu souvent dans les combats. L'un de ses yeux était fermé, comme dans son ancien corps. Il portait un pantalon beige, une chemise blanche avec des taches de vaches surmontée d'une veste noire. Une main dans la poche et la seconde derrière son crâne, il ne semblait pas très content d'être présent et presque ennuyé.**_

_**La première génération ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un soupir de soulagement collectif. De même pour Xanxus de l'autre côté du terrain. Chacun sentait une faible flamme de la brume et remercièrent mentalement l'illusionniste à quelques pas d'eux.**_

_**Seulement, contrairement à ce qu'ils pensaient, cela n'échappa pas au tueur à gages. Ce dernier abaissa son fédora sur ses orbes tandis que le combat reprenait. Pourtant, il n'avait d'yeux que pour son élève et ses gardiens revenus à leur rôle.**_

* * *

_« Mais, en parlant du combat, tu n'aurais pas pu trouver un gardien de la foudre moins fanboy ? »_ demanda Giotto en se retenant de rire.

_« Au moins, mon gardien respecte mes ordres à la lettre et n'est pas un gamin pleurnichard. »_ contre-attaqua Ricardo avec un petit sourire narquois. _« Et je dois bien l'admettre, il fait bien son boulot._

– _Ricardo !_

– _Hé ! Ce n'est pas ma faute si ton groupe est rempli de cas ! »_ répliqua le plus jeune.

_« On en parle, du tien ? »_ grogna Primo en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Un ricanement s'échappa des lèvres entrouvertes du Secondo. Il prenait sa vengeance par rapport à toute à l'heure. Comme quoi, il était de famille de se venger et d'embêter les membres les plus proches.

_« N'empêche, pour le combat des tempêtes… »_ commença-t-il en changeant de sujet.

* * *

_**Le combat battait maintenant son plein depuis presque quinze minutes. Le final n'allait pas tarder à venir et aucun des deux combattants ne voulait abandonner. Si près du but. Leur détermination à chaque coup en disait long. Tout en se donnant à fond.**_

_**Pourtant, les réincarnations remarquaient bien qu'Hayato se retenait du mieux qu'il le pouvait. À plusieurs reprises, ses mains glissèrent sur les pistolets cachés sous sa chemise en compagnie de ses bâtons de dynamite. Et à chaque fois, il renonçait. Après tout, personne ne l'avait vu se battre avec des armes à feu en dehors de sa génération. Surtout pas Shamal, son tuteur et médecin de la mafia, venu pour observer le combat du garçon sous sa protection.**_

_**Tsuna ne pouvait s'empêcher de commencer à s'inquiéter pour son meilleur ami en train de lutter pour un anneau qui lui revenait obligatoirement. Aucun des gardiens ne le lâcha du regard tandis que les explosions retentissaient dans la salle de classe. Ryohei ne disait rien pour une fois et se murmurait pour lui-même des prières, Takeshi suivait chaque mouvement et Lambo ne jouait plus l'enfant.**_

_**D'autant que l'adversaire en face n'inspirait confiance à personne. Déjà par son nom, Bel the Reaper. Et puis son rire qui égalait presque celui de Daemon. Il s'appelait prince et la couronne posée sur ses cheveux blonds le démontrait bien.**_

_**Le futur Decimo serra les dents alors qu'une autre vague de couteau frôlait l'épaule de sa tempête. Son Hyper Intuition lui signalait que s'il ne faisait rien, les choses allaient mal tourner pour G. Et à aucun moment, il ne voulait revoir le cadavre de l'un de ses amis ou de quiconque. Alors pendant que les dernières secondes clignotaient, il prit la parole.**_

* * *

_« Des feux d'artifices ? T'as sérieusement rien trouvé de mieux ? »_ fit remarquer Ricardo en levant un sourcil.

Un petit sourire étira les lèvres de son cousin tandis que les souvenirs de ce moment lui revenaient. Son personnage le prenait de plus en plus, pour son grand malheur. Pourtant, avec cela, il réussit à sauver son ami de plus graves blessures.

_« G joue le rôle d'un bras droit un peu trop fidèle à son boss et prêt à tout pour lui. On a juste commencé à le faire évoluer pour qu'il se transforme en ami au lieu d'un simple subordonné._

– _Ouais, il n'y a que toi pour inventer un truc pareil… »_ marmonna assez fort le second.

_« Et puis, »_ soupira Giotto, _« je ne veux plus voir de cadavres devant moi. Hormis peut-être les Somaro…_

– _Quoi ?! Ils sont de retour ?! »_

Une rage sourde prit le plus jeune pendant que ses poings se serraient violemment. Un grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il ne voulait plus entendre parler de cette famille de malheur ! À cause d'eux, les Vongola avaient perdu toute la première génération et de nombreuses morts furent à déplorer en plus d'affaiblir grandement la famille. C'était cet enchaînement qui avait entraîné la décision de transformer ce groupe d'autodéfense en mafia. Ils étaient responsables de tout cela.

_« Oui… mon Hyper Intuition me signale qu'ils sont là et qu'ils ne devraient pas tarder. »_

Une ombre passa sur le visage de Primo. Lui non plus ne les aimait pas. Responsables de la mort de tous ses amis, ils avaient déclaré la guerre la plus mortelle de cette époque. Et même s'il ne voulait pas croire que ce que disait son intuition, il devait bien admettre que les choses n'allaient pas tourner en leur avantage. Surtout avec un certain Marcello Somaro.

De l'autre côté du bureau, son cousin retint du mieux qu'il le pouvait son intention de tuer tout en marmonnant une flopée d'insulte en direction de la famille rivale.

_« Dans combien de temps ? »_ finit-il par demander, sans que la lueur de colère ne disparût de ses orbes devenus oranges.

_« D'ici très peu de temps, j'en ai bien peur… »_

Le premier patron se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il ne savait la date de leur venue. Et même son intuition ne lui permettait pas de connaître cela. Comme quoi, tout avait une limite.

_« Enfin, changeons de sujet. »_ déclara-t-il en frappant dans ses mains. _« Cela ne nous avancera à rien de préparer quelque chose contre eux sans que nous sachions quand ils arriveront. Pour le moment, nous pouvons seulement nous contenter d'attendre que les choses tournent. »_

La tension se relâcha d'un seul coup entre les deux hommes. Le plus jeune réprima son intention de tuer au plus profond de lui pour plus tard. Une fois fait, il poussa un soupir en se massant les tempes. Habitude qu'il reprit de son cousin.

Cependant, avant qu'il n'ait pu faire le moindre commentaire supplémentaire, Giotto le coupa, ayant remarqué quelque chose autant dans le monde des illusions que dans la vraie vie.

_« Ricardo, tu n'as pas d'Hyper Intuition à cette époque ? »_

Le petit frère eut un moment de gêne. Ses joues prirent une teinte rouge, confirmant la théorie que le plus grand. Ce dernier porta sa main sur bouche, retenant un rire. Néanmoins, cela ne fut pas assez pour le contenir, et il rit sous le nez de son cousin. Après tout, il y avait quatre cents ans, il aimait beaucoup faire le fier avec cette capacité propre aux patrons des Vongola, alors ne plus l'avoir, ne pouvait que faire rire Giotto.

_« Hé ! »_ s'exclama Secondo. _« Comparé à toi, mon Hyper Intuition ne m'a pas suivi ! Je suis coincé dans un corps dépourvu de cette capacité ! »_

Pourtant, même avec cette explication, Primo continua de rire. Ce qui augmenta la colère de l'autre, qui se retint de la déverser. Au final, il se contenta de pousser un nouveau soupir avant de fixer le patron de l'autre côté du bureau, l'air agacé.

_« Tu n'aides en rien la discussion, grand frère…_

– _Oh allez ! Tu adorais jouer des tours avec ton Hyper Intuition et nous échapper avec et maintenant que tu ne l'as plus… ha ha !_

– _Grand frère ! Je te rappelle que je ne suis pas mon propre ancêtre alors comment veux-tu que je possède une capacité propre aux Vongola ?! »_

En entendant la déclaration, cela eut comme effet d'atténuer l'éclat de Giotto. Au bout de quelques secondes de respiration, il réussit à se calmer devant le regard furieux de Ricardo.

_« Désolé, mais c'était trop tentant !_

– _La ferme ! »_

Un petit silence s'installa entre les deux. Pas un qui installait le malaise, mais plutôt un silence relaxant. Il convenait aux patrons, qui ne firent rien pour le briser. Le premier avait porté ses yeux par-delà la fenêtre, suivit par le second. Au-dessus d'eux, le soleil brillait dans un magnifique ciel bleu.

_« N'empêche, G a bien pris. »_ finit par dire le dernier en revenant à la conversation initiale.

_« À qui la faute ? »_ demanda l'autre en relevant un sourcil tout en posant ses orbes orange sur lui.

_« Hé ! Je n'ai rien fait cette fois ! Et puis, tu as eu ta vengeance au combat de la pluie ! »_

* * *

_**Takeshi haletait. Enfin… après de longues minutes de combat intense, l'affrontement venait enfin de se terminer sur sa victoire. Squalo se tenait à ses pieds, effondré après la dernière attaque. La première pluie ne put que se réjouir et esquissa un petit sourire victorieux.**_

_**Bien que cela n'allait pas dans son sens au début, surtout après que l'épéiste de la Varia ait découvert son style, il réussit à se reprendre et à le vaincre. S'il mettait de côté ses blessures d'une importance plutôt grande. Aki allait le tuer lorsqu'elle le verrait le lendemain. Ils ne pourraient même plus s'entraîner ensemble. À cela, il en eut un petit sourire peiné.**_

_**Le jeune homme retransforma son épée en un simple shinai pour plus de sécurité. Avec une grimace de par les douleurs que lui envoyaient les muscles de son corps, il se pencha en avant pour voir comment se portait son adversaire. C'était la moindre des choses pour lui et sa gentillesse.**_

_**Soudain, la présence d'un grand animal se dit ressentir. Asari releva les yeux pour découvrir un aileron lui fonçant dessus. Son visage blêmit considérablement sur le coup. À cause de la concentration sur le combat, il en avait oublié la bestiole. Et si ne dégageait pas rapidement, elle allait les croquer tous les deux.**_

_**Seulement, à sa surprise et à celle de toutes les personnes présentes, Squalo se releva avant de pousser Takeshi sur le côté. Ce dernier s'écrasa sur les quelques rochers sortant de l'eau. La douleur le reprit, et pas des plus agréables.**_

_**Pourtant, il se força à garder les yeux ouverts sur ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Et il ne put faire aucun mouvement lorsque la créature sous-marine se rapprocha trop rapidement du perdant de ce match.**_

_**« Gamin… tes techniques à l'épée ne sont pas trop mal. Tu dois juste te débarrasser de cette gentillesse inutile. » lui conseilla Squalo.**_

_**Et le claquement des mâchoires du requin retentit dans toute l'école.**_

* * *

_« D'ailleurs, tu ne sais pas ce qu'est devenu ton gardien ? »_ voulut savoir Giotto.

À sa surprise, Ricardo se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

_« Faire crever ce requin, c'est comme battre Reborn. Ça n'arrivera pas avant un long moment. »_

À ces mots, il semblait déprimer tandis qu'il poussait encore un soupir. Son cousin releva un sourcil devant cette déclaration pour le moins surprenante.

_« Tu m'en vois rassuré alors._

– _Ah non ! »_ s'écria aussitôt le second avec son air renfrogné. _« Je sais que quand il va revenir, mes oreilles vont encore prendre. Et moi qui voulais ne plus le revoir…_

– _Désolé pour toi… »_ se contenta de dire Primo avec une goutte.

Il ne se rappelait que trop bien des « Voi » lancés par le gardien de la pluie de la Varia. Ou du moins, ses oreilles. Ses amis aussi et surtout Asari. Depuis son combat, il avait l'impression d'avoir un sifflet près de lui. Alors le supporter tous les jours revenait à rester près du personnage qu'incarnait Knuckle. Heureusement pour la première génération qu'il ne criait pas tout le temps.

Secondo émit une grimace. Néanmoins, avant que l'un des deux patrons n'aient pu continuer, quelqu'un toqua à la porte du bureau. Sans attendre une réponse, la porte s'ouvrit. Dans son encadrement se tenait Neiva, qui sourit aux cousins.

_« On vous entend jusqu'à l'autre bout du manoir et les autres se demandaient ce qu'il se passait. »_ annonça-t-elle en rentrant dans la salle.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut pour le dire, elle se retrouva aux côtés de son époux. Le cousin de ce dernier se contenta de lui jeter un simple coup d'œil tandis que Giotto lui offrit un sourire. Elle se posa ensuite sur la chaise à côté de Ricardo.

_« On fait un débriefing sur la bataille des anneaux. »_ lui apprit Primo.

_« Vous en êtes auquel ?_

– _Celui où on va garder un sacré souvenir. Les autres étaient choqués à un point ! »_ se chargea de lui expliquer Secondo avec un ricanement.

Le premier s'y rajouta à ce souvenir. La tête des mafieux valait vraiment le coup de ne rien avoir dit à son sujet. Même Reborn n'en revenait pas de la surprise de taille. Il fallut tout le contrôle des gardiens pour éviter d'exploser de rire. Quel magnifique moment !

_« Tu veux parler du combat des brumes ? »_ demanda-t-elle.

_« Tu regardes les combats ? »_ voulut savoir Ricardo, légèrement surpris qu'elle sache de quoi ils parlaient.

_« Oui, avec les filles, on suit les combats grâce à une micro caméra. Et heureusement que personne ne nous voyait parce qu'on a bien rigolé à ce moment._

– _En même temps… »_ commença son époux.

* * *

_**L'attaque fit mouche. Le résultat fut la destruction immédiate du trident de Chrome. Celle-ci, en apercevant son arme brisée au sol, blêmit considérablement avant de se mettre à cracher du sang. Ses organes internes disparaissaient les uns après les autres tandis que la jeune femme s'effondrait au sol, ses jambes ne la soutenant plus.**_

_**« Chrome ! » cria Tsuna, inquiet pour elle.**_

_**Une expression choquée et horrifiée peignit le visage d'une majorité des personnes présentes en se rendant compte que son ventre se dégonflait par manque de matière.**_

_**De l'autre côté de la caméra, bien à l'abri dans la chambre de Kyoko à quelques pâtés de maisons du lycée, un silence prit toutes les Fiore. Pourtant, leurs visages reflétaient celui des garçons à cet instant. Hana craqua des doigts, prête à sauver son amie, Miu libérait une faible partie de son intention de tuer, la main d'Aki porta sur son sabre en bois, I-Pin retint ses larmes, Haru porta ses mains sur sa bouche et Kyoko fixait l'écran en colère. Quiconque blessait sa gardienne devait en répondre à la patronne. Et Mammon, ou Viper, n'allait pas tarder à connaître le même destin que beaucoup avant lui/elle.**_

_**Néanmoins, dans sa tête, elle savait pertinemment que Chrome n'allait pas mourir. La raison ? Mmh… peut-être un époux qui n'aimait pas trop que quiconque s'en prît à elle.**_

_**Comme pour répondre à cette pensée, un écran de fumée entoura le corps de la jeune femme en mauvais état. Les fleurs, légèrement surprises par cette intervention, échangèrent un rapide regard avant de reporter leur attention sur le combat. Quelque chose se déroulait.**_

_**« Oh ? Elle puise dans ses dernières forces pour cacher son corps hideux et mort. C'est ce que font en général les illusionnistes. » se moqua l'Arcobaleno de la brume.**_

_**Néanmoins, l'œil des mafieux resta sur cette étrange brume venue de nulle part. Surtout qu'une nouvelle présence se faisait ressentir derrière. Différente de la gardienne. Plus… mortelle.**_

_**Reborn fronça les sourcils, Fon leva l'un des siens, Colonnello lança un « kora » tandis que l'expression de Viper n'était pas visible.**_

_**« Kufufufu ! » ricana le nouveau venu. « Que faisiez-vous à ma chère Chrome ?**_

**Même son rire a changé !**_** pensèrent les premières générations Vongola et Fiore en l'entendant.**_

_**Sur ces paroles, la brume s'écarta pour dévoiler une personne que peu avait vue en vrai. À la place de l'anémone se tenait un jeune homme, un peu plus âgé que la bande. Dans sa main se trouvait le trident détruit durant la bataille. Comme Chrome, ses cheveux se dressaient derrière sa tête en ananas, mais de teinte bleue. En revanche, ses deux orbes étaient visibles. Celui à droite arborait la même couleur. Par contre, le deuxième… chacun fit une prise sur lui. Rouge. Avec un kanji en plein milieu.**_

_**Devant eux se tenait l'un des criminels les plus recherchés et meurtriers du monde de la mafia. Un homme auquel peu risquait de s'y frotter. Et à première vue, il semblait être l'un des gardiens de la dixième génération Vongola. Il ne voulait pas détruire la mafia ?**_

_**Les spectateurs comprirent aussitôt de qui il s'agissait ayant déjà entendu parler de lui au moment des faits. Basil blêmit considérablement, Fon écarquilla les yeux de surprise, Colonnello ouvrit et fermait la bouche plusieurs fois d'affilée sans qu'aucun mot ne sorte de sa bouche, Viper laissa échapper un petit « oh », Lussuria porta une main à son visage et poussa un petit cri, Lévi émit une grimace, Bel en perdit son sourire, Gola Mosca se contenta de fixer le nouveau venu sans aucune expression et Reborn eut l'air choqué.**_

_**Du côté des personnes qui avaient emmené la gardienne, ceux-ci émirent un sourire plus grand pour l'un. Les deux se présentaient comme ses amis et que Mukuro avait sauvé après la destruction de la première famille. Le premier arborait une tignasse blonde qui partait dans tous les sens. Une grande cicatrice horizontale s'étendait d'une joue à l'autre, traversant l'arête du nez. Le second, le plus calme, remonta ses lunettes. Un bonnet sur la tête cachait ses cheveux sombres coupés au carré, et un code barre marquait sa joue droite tandis que son air sombre s'illuminait légèrement en voyant la brume.**_

_**À l'inverse, les adolescents n'en furent pas le moins surpris du monde. Certains dissimulèrent même un sourire. Et Xanxus grogna simplement.**_

_**« Rokudo Mukuro, arrêté pour avoir massacré deux familles, qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? Je pensais qu'il était détenu au Vindice ? » gronda l'Arcobaleno du soleil entre ses dents en portant un regard accusateur sur son élève.**_

_**Ce dernier ne put qu'hausser les épaules en se retenant de rire devant la tête que tirait la plupart des personnes présentes. Tout comme les gardiens, qui le faisaient tant bien que mal dans leurs coins. Seuls leurs yeux brillaient de cet éclat.**_

_**Et de l'autre côté de l'écran, les Fiore riaient sans retenue.**_

* * *

_« Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant ri depuis des années ! »_ s'exclama Neiva.

_« Moi aussi ! »_ enchaîna Ricardo. « _Et encore, on devait ne pas se faire prendre !_

– _Heureusement, sinon on aurait pris beaucoup. »_ sourit Giotto avec un petit soupir de soulagement.

Aussitôt, Secondo s'arrêta dans son élan de joie pour redevenir sérieux. La jeune femme releva un sourcil devant ce changement d'attitude avant de se tourner vers son époux.

_« Comment l'as pris Reborn ? »_ demanda-t-il.

_« Ne me le rappelle pas, il m'a pratiquement tué pour que je lui révèle comme je connaissais ce grand criminel qu'est Mukuro._

– _Daemon a foiré. »_ renifla le plus jeune en croisant les bras.

_« Non, tu crois ? »_ fit sarcastiquement son cousin.

Primo s'adossa complètement sur son siège, les bras sur les accoudoirs. Comparé à son habitude ou en compagnie d'autres mafieux, il pouvait enfin se détendre avec deux personnes chères à son cœur.

_« En tout cas, »_ finit-il par dire après quelques instants de silence, _« heureusement que Colonnello et Fon étaient là et qu'ils l'ont calmé. Même si je sais qu'ils veulent eux aussi des réponses. »_

Un silence plana entre les trois ciels qu'aucun n'osa briser. Chacun réfléchissait à la situation actuelle, qui n'aidait en rien le fait de cacher leurs véritables identités. Cela allait de mal en pis.

_« On est dans la merde. »_ grogna Ricardo.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit au final ? »_ voulut savoir la rose en revenant au sujet principal.

_« Que je ne savais pas qu'en choisissant Chrome comme gardienne qu'elle était liée à lui. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'ils ne m'ont pas cru._

– _Cela ne me surprend même pas, on commence à devenir étranges à leurs yeux et les incohérences s'enchaînent. »_

Les deux patrons Vongola se tournèrent vers elle, ayant eu le même souvenir en tête.

_« Tu veux parler du combat des nuages ? »_ questionna le second.

_« Ne m'en parle pas… »_ gémit le premier, la tête sur son bureau. _« Personne ne s'y attendait… »_

* * *

_**L'être humanoïde s'approcha du jeune homme dont les armes luisaient sous le clair de lune. Seulement, avant que l'un des deux ne fît le moindre geste, une fumée s'échappa de son corps.**_

_**À la surprise générale, une silhouette sortit du robot. La personne semblait grommeler quelque chose tout en enlevant la poussière de ses vêtements d'un simple geste. Tous devinèrent qu'il s'agissait d'un homme tandis qu'il avançait.**_

_**Et une fois en dehors de la fumée, tout le monde s'arrêta dans ce qu'il faisait. Même Kyoya en abaissa ses tonfas. Un sourcil se leva sur son visage habituellement sans expression avec une surprise non dissimulée. Pour dire, il s'attendait à tout sauf à cela.**_

_**De l'autre côté, plusieurs mafieux ouvrirent la bouche sous le choc. Une véritable surprise à l'état pur. Tsuna les rejoignit, à l'inverse de ses amis qui tentaient de capter quelque chose à la situation. Xanxus se contenta de cligner plusieurs fois des yeux, son ennui pour le combat passé.**_

_**En attendant, Alaude ne savait que faire. Et il n'aimait pas ça. Il attrapa le regard de son patron et demanda silencieusement ce qu'il devait faire. Primo secoua la tête, indiquant de ne rien faire pour le moment. Lui aussi essayait de comprendre pourquoi il se trouvait là.**_

_**La raison à toute cette surprise se révélait être un simple vieil homme d'à peu près soixante-dix ans. Aplatis sur son crâne, ses cheveux viraient au gris avec son âge. Il arborait une moustache de même teinte. Comme beaucoup de mafieux, il portait un costume. Le sien était brun rayé avec une cravate sombre et une chemise blanche. Pour s'aider à marcher, il tenait un sceptre. Et sur toutes les personnes présentes, seule la future/ancienne génération ne savait pas de qui il s'agissait. Hormis Tsuna, toujours sous le choc.**_

_**« N… No… Nono ?! » S'exclama Basil en dévoilant l'identité du nouveau venu.**_

_**Chose qui surprit les réincarnations présentes. Devant eux se tenait l'actuel chef des Vongola. Le neuvième du nom. Hayato blêmit, Takeshi eut un rire nerveux, Ryohei articula un « extrême » qui tomba à l'eau, Lambo fixait le vieil homme et Kyoya pencha la tête sur le côté. Avec une grimace, il rangea ses tonfas avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine. Maintenant, cela ne servait plus à rien qu'il se batte. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas se frotter à un patron de la mafia. Surtout qu'il était comme le grand-père de Giotto actuellement.**_

_**« Que fais-tu ici Nono ? » voulut savoir Reborn.**_

_**Ce dernier ne quittait pas du regard son ami et celui qui l'avait embauché pour faire de Tsuna le futur chef des Vongola. Si son élève ne se relevait pas plus imprévisible qu'il le pensait.**_

_**Enfin, découvrir Timotéo à l'intérieur de Gola Mosca ne le surprenait pas vraiment. Il poussa plutôt un soupir. Avec lui, il pouvait s'attendre à tout. Après tout, il était un patron des Vongola.**_

_**« Je fuis ma paperasse. » répondit le vieil homme avec un ricanement.**_

_**Les deux réincarnations de ciel se retinrent d'un soupir, réprimant leur peur de ces piles de feuilles de papier qui n'attendaient qu'une chose : être signées. Un cauchemar pour tous les boss, qu'importe l'époque. Alors, ils le comprenaient très bien sur ce coup.**_

_**« Mais ce n'est pas toi qui te trouves au manoir en ce moment alors ?!**_

– _**Non, j'ai laissé un double au manoir pour pouvoir assister au combat entre mon petit-fils et mon fils. » déclara le neuvième avec un grand sourire.**_

_**À ces mots, il éclata de rire devant les airs bouche bée des mafieux. Tsuna en eut une goutte pendant que Xanxus marmonnait diverses insultes en plusieurs langues. Les deux échangèrent un regard, mal à l'aise. La prochaine fois, il faudrait plutôt l'inviter à la place que ce soit lui qui s'invite tout seul. Au moins, les deux pensèrent la même chose de leur successeur.**_

* * *

_« Est-ce que tu sais à quoi pensait Nono à ce moment ? »_ demanda la rose en clignant des yeux.

Sur le coup, aucune des Fiore n'avait non plus compris ce qu'il se passait. Il a fallu attendre que Basil prenne la parole pour qu'elles saisissent un peu plus la situation totalement surprenante pour les réincarnations. Du moins, tous savaient désormais qui se cachait sous le nom du Vongola Nono et celui que Giotto appelait grand-père.

_« Est-ce que quelqu'un s'attendait tout simplement à ce qu'il sorte de Gola Mosca ?! Je ne sais même pas à quel moment il est devenu mon gardien ! »_ s'écria Ricardo, lui aussi perdu.

Le manque de son Hyper Intuition se faisait lourdement ressentir. Et encore plus aujourd'hui. À cause de cela, il ne put détecter la présence de quelqu'un dans l'armure de Gola Mosca. Sinon, Nono ne les aurait jamais accompagnés. De tous, il en ressentait le plus les dégâts. Puisqu'en plus de loger dans le même hôtel que la Varia, le vieil homme le surveillait de près. Comme s'il se doutait de quelque chose.

Maudite Hyper Intuition !

_« C'est plutôt à toi de me le dire ! »_ répliqua Giotto.

Il ne comprenait pas non plus. Et cela l'énervait. Son intuition ne lui avait à aucun moment signaler la présence du patron durant tout le temps où il le côtoyait. Peut-être car lui aussi possédait une Hyper Intuition. En tout cas, cela n'avançait en rien. Désormais, Nono allait observer leur combat et il était sûr que Reborn lui avait dit à propos des doutes à son sujet ! La catastrophe s'annonça pour les réincarnations et cela les inquiétait grandement.

Finalement, Primo préféra pousser un soupir. Il s'effondra sur sa chaise. Bien que les choses n'allassent pas dans le sens qu'ils voulaient, tout pouvait encore se régler. Du moins, il espérait…

_« On n'arrivera à rien en continuant de se disputer et le jour va bientôt se lever. Reborn ne va pas tarder à venir me réveiller. »_ termina-t-il en sanglotant légèrement.

Neiva poussa un soupir devant le numéro de son mari tandis que Ricardo laissait échapper un grognement. Heureusement pour eux que personne d'autre que ceux l'ayant connu ne connaissaient cette façade de sa personnalité. Son image du patron le plus fort et calme en prendrait un coup.

La rose lui tapota l'épaule en le réconfortant. Pendant ce temps, Secondo se leva. Lui non plus n'allait pas tarder. Il devait balancer quelques verres sur ses gardiens et préparer ses oreilles au grand retour d'un certain requin.

_« Ne pleure pas si tu perds, grand frère. »_ fit-il avec un sourire narquois.

_« Pareil pour toi, mon cher Ricardo. »_ répliqua Primo en dardant ses orbes orange sur lui.

Les deux se sourirent. Le lendemain, en se réveillant, ils ne seraient plus Giotto et Ricardo, cousins, Primo et Secondo, mais Tsuna et Xanxus, deux candidats au poste du Vongola Decimo. Et ils donneraient le maximum pour prouver que le titre de patron leur revenait.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Tsuna se retrouva une nouvelle fois devant son lycée. La nuit. En cette douce soirée, un délicat vent soufflait sans déranger quiconque. Aucun nuage ne venait couvrir le ciel aussi noir que l'encre où quelques étoiles perçaient à travers. Calme et presque envoûtante définissait cette nuit des plus particulières pour le monde de la mafia.

Car se tiendrait dans quelques minutes le combat des ciels entre Xanxus, successeur choisi par le neuvième du nom, et Tsuna, successeur choisi par le chef du CEDEF. Un combat qui déterminerait qui se tiendrait au sommet des Vongola et acquerrait le titre de Vongola Decimo.

Et de nombreuses personnes étaient venues pour observer ce combat qui resterait dans les livres. Reborn, Arcobaleno du soleil Fon, Arcobaleno de la tempête Colonnello, Arcobaleno de la pluie Basil, membre du CEDEF Iemitsu, père de Tsuna et patron du CEDEF Tsuyoshi, père de Takeshi et ancien tueur à gages, et Timotéo, Vongola Nono, pour les plus visibles. Sans oublier les Fiore : Kyoko/Neiva, patronne des Fiore Haru/Celestia, gardienne de la tempête Aki/Sakura, gardienne de la pluie Hana/Amy, gardienne du soleil I-Pin/Mei, gardienne de la foudre, et Miu/Lola, gardienne des nuages.

À côté de cela, chaque gardien des deux équipes entrait dans sa position, prêts à se battre pour leur boss. Hayato/G et Bel, gardiens de la tempête Takeshi/Asari (Squalo absent), gardien de la pluie Ryohei/Knuckle et Lussuria, gardiens du soleil Lambo/Lampo et Lévi, gardiens de la foudre Chrome/Elena avec Mukuro/Daemon et Mammon/Viper, gardiens de la brume, et Kyoya/Alaude (Gola Mosca absent), gardien des nuages.

Et leurs patrons dont les flammes ciels résonnaient. Xanxus/Ricardo, Vongola Secondo, chef de la Varia, et Tsuna/Giotto, Vongola Primo.

Tous les participants étaient présents pour la conclusion de la bataille des anneaux. Le combat des ciels !

« Le combat opposant Tsunayoshi Sawada et Xanxus est sur le point de commencer ! » indiqua l'une des Cervello.

Les yeux du premier se plissèrent tandis que le second sortait ses pistolets de sous son manteau. Une tension s'éleva entre eux, ce qui en fit blêmir quelques-uns. Néanmoins, personne n'osa faire le moindre geste. Les gardiens restaient attentifs au moindre mouvement, prêts à se jeter dans la mêlée dès la sonnerie. Tout comme leurs patrons, dont les poings se resserrèrent.

Un autre combat qui allait les opposer. Du point de vue des spectateurs, cela ressemblerait à un duel à mort, mais chez les réincarnations, il s'agirait plus d'un match d'entraînement. Ou autrement dit, rien de très sérieux.

Même si en cette nuit noire, le ciel se devait de faire très attention avec ses flammes. Car après tout, un ciel royal se devait de ne pas utiliser ses pouvoirs le soir… sinon, les conséquences n'en seront que plus… dévastatrices.

Et alors que tous se préparaient, un délicat objet se posa au sol près des combattants. Une lettre trônait de façon très innocente. Une flamme de dernière volonté ciel brûlant comme cachet. Aussitôt, dès que leurs regards tombèrent dessus, Primo et Secondo s'arrêtèrent sur le coup. Un grognement monta de la gorge de Xanxus tandis que Tsuna perdit toutes les couleurs de son visage.

Leurs orbes se tintèrent d'orange alors qu'ils se tournaient l'un vers l'autre. Bien qu'ils n'aient rien dit, ils savaient. Ils savaient… Une seule personne à leur connaissance utilisait ce genre de lettre. Une seule personne… censée être morte… ce jour-là…

Pourtant, ils ne voulaient pas cela… Aucun des deux… aucun des premières générations Vongola et Fiore… Les choses allaient redevenir folles… Tout allait de nouveau leur échapper… et la guerre… allait être déclarée…

_« Somaro… »_ marmonna Giotto entre ses dents en contenant toute sa rage.

* * *

_Je crois que niveau fin qui font rager les gens, je me pose là, shishishi ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas ! La suite arrive dès la semaine prochaine ! En tout cas, voilà les principaux antagonistes qui débarquent ! :-D_

_Enfin, pour le moment, j'espère que vous avez appréciés ma version du combat des anneaux ! (surtout avec Nono !) Je voulais dire merci à Totoauma de Wattpad pour son idée de ne faire qu'un passage des combats et sous forme de flashback sinon j'y serai encore..._

_Ah ! Et si vous vous posez des questions sur l'arc, non il n'est pas encore fini et il manque deux chapitres !_

_Sur ce, moi je vous dis à la semaine prochaine mes chers petits bonbons !_

_Sylosse_


	20. Chapitre 19 : Le passé hante le futur

_La la la Me revoilà pour le prochain chapitre ! J'ai presque envie de commencer le compte à rebours des chapitres, mais je vais attendre encore un peu ! Quoi ? Cette histoire à une fin ? Bien sûr ! Et je sais exactement quand elle se termine ! Mais je vais vous laisser la surprise ! (sauf quand je vais commencer ce fameux compte à rebours !)_

_En tout cas, ce chapitre est léger et fait office de détente ! Enfin..., entre les morts et les quelques informations que vous allez apprendre, je ne sais pas si je peux appeler ça de la détente..._

_En tout cas, je ne le dirai jamais assez mais merci à **Allyssa Mervillion**, **Asunaforever3**, **Coton-de-Loup**, **Enelica**, **Ishiro Shizuka**, , **Lesmeal**, **Liske**, , **Minimiste**, **MonLivreOuvert**, **Nagololol**, **PetiteClover**, **RedBloodAlice**, **SkySora-R27**, **Syt the Evil Angel**, **Yuukitsune**, **Zeaphir**, **akukuran**, **arieslucie46**, **mahon5971**, **night dark angel**, **rosa2003felicity**, **silkie 19**, **tahury**, **zorchide**, **AmeliaOni**, **Biscotine**, **Chibi y Hina**, **HarukaN**, **Kalane**, **Kinitori Natsumi**, **LOVEMANGAANDDRARRY**, **Nympha-san**, **Oriona Blek**, **Tsuki Banritt**, **Walarisse**, **alyss au pays de l'abyss**, **kedy ichyo**, **mirty love**, **misa2**, **tamarahc** et **yamimily** pour suivre et favoriser mon histoire !_

_Un grand merci aussi à **tahury**, **Tsuki Banritt** et **Zeaphir** pour leur review du chapitre précédent ! Et merci **Zeaphir** pour ta correction ! (ce qui me fait penser qu'il faut vraiment que j'arrête d'écrire le soir... j'en oublie des mots et des lettres...)_

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

_Disclaimer : KHR ne m'appartient pas_

* * *

_Parler_ : lettre

**_Parler_** : souvenirs (le reste ne sert à rien dans ce chapitre !)

"_Parler_" : italien

Chapitre 19

Le passé hante le futur

_Chers Vongola,_

_Le hasard fait bien les choses de mon point de vue. Je suis très heureux de vous revoir après tout ce temps et mes gardiens sont du même avis. Même si le monde a bien changé depuis._

_Mais trêve de bavardages, comme tu me le dirais, et comme tu me l'as dit si souvent, mon cher. Les choses sont sur le point de recommencer. La guerre se rapproche inévitablement et notre rencontre prochaine se fera sur le champ de bataille._

_Vas-tu rester caché jusqu'au début des morts ou y prendras-tu part dès la déclaration de ce conflit laissé en suspens depuis trop longtemps ? Je le verrai bien assez tôt, en priant de te voir en première ligne._

_Alors, je déclare solennellement en mon nom et titre, Marcello di Somaro, Somaro Decimo, la sixième grande guerre mafieuse._

_Vongola Decimo, je t'attends avec tes gardiens. Fiore Decimo, viens aussi, tu es aussi attendue avec tes fleurs._

_Les générations Vongola et Fiore tomberont une nouvelle fois sous ma famille._

_La vengeance n'attend que nous._

_Marcello di Somaro, Somaro Decimo_

* * *

_**Dès les premiers notes de la musique, dès la levée du rideau, les orbes bleus de la petite fille furent captivés immédiatement par le spectacle. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge lorsque la première danseuse monta sur ses pointes. Inconsciemment, ses mains s'accrochèrent vivement sur la rambarde de la loge pendant qu'elle se penchait légèrement par-dessus. Tellement obnubilée qu'elle ne remarqua pas que sa grand-mère la tirait en arrière pour la mettre en sécurité.**_

_**Pourtant, elle s'en moqua, et à aucun moment ses yeux brillant de petites étoiles ne lâchèrent la représentation. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se déroulait ou à quoi elle assistait. Si elle devait mettre un mot dessus, ce serait magie.**_

_**Les chassés des danseurs la firent s'émerveiller, les sauts lâchés un petit cri, les portés ouvrir grand sa bouche et les tours rêver. Un mélange de danse, de féerie, de théâtre, de musique qui envoûta Lola alors que sa famille se contentait de regarder le ballet sans aucune réaction.**_

_**La petite fille se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Rien que voir cette démonstration lui donnait envie de rejoindre les danseurs sur scène et de danser avec eux. Elle voulait faire comme eux !**_

_**Pourtant, ses parents, après s'être rendu compte de son talent pour le théâtre, l'avait forcée à suivre le même chemin que sa grand-mère, une comédienne très réputée à Moscou. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, elle s'était laissée entraîner comme un enfant sage.**_

_**Seulement, peut-être âgé de cinq ans, elle savait désormais ce qu'elle voulait faire. Plus que du théâtre, elle voulait danser ! Comme une étoile ! La comédie l'intéressait deux minutes alors que la danse classique la faisait désirer.**_

_**Au point que les larmes montèrent lorsque les acteurs du spectacle se mirent en ligne pour saluer et que la foule applaudissait à s'en rompre les mains. Pareil pour Lola, dont ses membres devenaient rouges à force de taper.**_

_**« Alors, est-ce que tu as aimé ? » lui demanda sa mère, une fois le rideau baissé.**_

_**« Oui ! » s'exclama-t-elle d'une joie contaminante qui fit sourire le reste de sa famille.**_

_**Ses parents lui sourirent en retour et sa grand-mère lui tapota légèrement la tête. La petite parla sans arrêt du spectacle en sautant un peu partout, les orbes remplis d'étoiles. Toutefois, personne ne remarqua qu'ils prirent une légère teinte violette.**_

* * *

_**La main se leva avant de retomber violemment. La claque résonna dans la maison. Plusieurs domestiques observaient la scène, sans pour autant faire quelque chose. À la place, ils regardaient comme s'il s'agissait d'un feuilleton quotidien.**_

_**Au centre de cela, la colère de la mère déformait ses traits si joliment dessinés sous le maquillage pendant que le mari se contentait de jeter un simple coup d'œil à son épouse avant de retourner à son journal, beaucoup plus intéressant.**_

_**Devant la femme se tenait une fille dont l'âge tournait ostensiblement vers les sept ans. Pourtant, sa petite taille et sa maigreur reflétaient de la sous-alimentation, et les bleus un peu partout sur son corps, de la maltraitance.**_

_**Elle porta une main sur sa joue devenue rouge. Commençant à trembler, elle releva ses yeux sur celle qui lui avait donné la vie et qui n'hésitait pas à la frapper. Ses orbes s'embuèrent sous la douleur tant physique qu'émotionnelle. Jamais en ses six ans d'existence elle ne connut l'amour parental. Elle grandit rejetée de tous dans cette société hypocrite.**_

_**Seulement, elle n'eut droit qu'à un regard noir de la femme. À cela, elle se recroquevilla légèrement, inquiète de la suite. Ses orbes se portèrent sur le sol aussitôt, ne voulant pas recevoir une autre gifle plus violente.**_

_**La "mère" se contenta de lâcher un « Tss » devant la soumission de sa fille. Pendant ce temps, l'homme de la famille tourna une page de son journal, non intéressé par ce qu'il se passait entre le duo. Il semblait qu'un incendie s'était déclaré à Palerme et avait tué de nombreuses personnes des bas quartiers. Les autorités penchaient pour un règlement entre bandes qui aurait tourné au massacre, comme en démontrait le chiffre des morts.**_

_**À l'inverse, les serviteurs ne lâchèrent à aucun moment des yeux la scène de plus en plus intéressante, de leur point de vue.**_

_**« Échec. » lâcha finalement la femme d'un ton hautain avant de rejoindre son époux.**_

_**Et ce simple mot suffit à faire céder les barrières d'Elena, dont les larmes se mirent à couler sur son visage. Puis, sans attendre un autre sermon, elle se précipita dans sa chambre pour pleurer, son cœur menaçant d'exploser à tout moment.**_

_**Elle ne demandait pas grande chose dans sa vie misérable. Mais quelque chose que personne ne semblait vouloir lui offrir. Pas la lune. Pas de richesse. Pas de luxe. Pas d'admiration. Pas de bijoux. Rien ! Simplement… elle voulait simplement une famille !**_

_**En attendant, les domestiques retournèrent tranquillement à leur travail, la scène étant finie.**_

* * *

_**L'épée fendit l'air soudainement. Simple. Efficace. Et mortelle. Une technique si parfaite. Et pourtant si compliquée à manipuler. Juste à force d'entraînement… d'entraînement… d'entraînement… pause.**_

_**Le garçon d'une dizaine d'année expira tout l'air contenu dans ses poumons tandis qu'il fixait la pointe de son épée. Celle-ci venait de trancher nettement plusieurs mannequins de bois comme s'il s'agissait de papier. À cette vision, il eut un petit sourire. Tout son travail commençait à payer après tout ce temps.**_

_**Avec une respiration, Asari abaissa son épée. Pour le moment, il méritait bien une pause, sachant qu'il bossait depuis six heures du matin et que le soleil, désormais haut dans le ciel, lui indiquait que midi approchait. D'ailleurs, son ventre gargouilla comme pour affirmer l'heure du repas.**_

_**Et d'un petit sourire, il se dirigea tranquillement en direction de la maison tout en sifflotant un air connu de sa famille. Sa mère devait être en train de préparer à manger lorsque les odeurs de nourriture montèrent de la cuisine.**_

_**Un plus grand sourire peignit son visage. Et avec un petit cri de joie en sentant des ramens, il se précipita dans sa chambre pour changer de vêtements. Il savait d'office que sa mère n'aimerait pas s'il arrivait à table encore transpirant et en tenue d'entraînement.**_

_**Une autre fleur rejoignit beaucoup d'autres dans le bouquet devant elle. Avec un regard satisfait de son arrangement, Sakura esquissa un petit sourire avant de se lever. Une autre commande venait d'être terminée. La voisine serait contente de cet arrangement qu'elle avait commandé il y a quelques jours pour un dîner qu'elle organisait dans la soirée avec d'autres nobles.**_

_**La jeune fille de dix ans se moquait bien de ce que à quoi servait ses bouquets et en quelle occasion elle les faisait, tout ce qui lui importait était de gagner assez d'argent pour pouvoir voyager et peut-être suivre son fiancé dans son tour du monde.**_

_**Attrapant un Konpeito qu'elle fourra aussitôt dans sa bouche, elle déambula lentement dans les couloirs de la maison. Ses parents travaillaient toujours au magasin pour le moment et ne seraient libres que ce soir, après une grosse journée de travail. Donc, elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire pour le reste de l'après-midi. Elle avait déjà fini d'apprendre pour le cours suivant et ne voulait pas traîner dehors avec les autres enfants de son âge.**_

_**À la place, elle pensa plutôt à son fiancé. Asari. L'un des garçons les plus riches du village, dont tous les membres de la famille étaient musiciens en plus de maîtriser le sabre. Ce qui le rendait parfait à ses yeux. Et aux yeux de beaucoup d'autres filles qu'elle chassait. Car, après tout, il s'agissait de son fiancé. Chose qu'avaient conclu leurs parents il y a quelques années en les voyant proches. Et heureusement que cela ne dérangea personne. Plutôt qui l'arrangeait, puisque qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de lui après avoir assisté à l'un de ses entraînements.**_

_**Décidée, elle sut ce qu'elle allait faire cet après-midi. Se rendre chez la voisine pour lui apporter son bouquet et aller chez Asari. Au passage, elle en profiterait pour lui demander s'il voulait bien s'entraîner avec elle.**_

* * *

_**La porte se referma sur le visage d'Amy. Indiquant clairement qu'elle n'avait pas à le suivre ou à s'interposer à son choix après leur dispute violente. Dès qu'elle ne l'eut plus en visuel, tout son corps se mit à trembler, tout le stress passé, avant de s'effondrer au sol.**_

_**Les larmes se mirent à perler le long de ses joues. Décidément, elle était de plus en plus émotive ces jours-ci, à se demander ce qu'elle avait.**_

_**Elle ne comprenait pas son geste… non… elle ne comprenait définitivement pas ! Jusqu'à présent, ils vivaient une vie tranquille sans grosse embrouille… juste deux trois combats contre des délinquants qui ne faisaient jamais long feu face à eux… et pourtant… ils ne roulaient peut-être pas sur l'or, mais… ils étaient heureux… comme un couple… Lui gagnait de l'argent avec des petits travaux et des matchs de boxe illégaux et elle en jouant les marchandes dans une petite épicerie… Une merveilleuse vie…**_

_**Néanmoins, il y avait de cela trois jours, son compagnon était revenu dans leur appartement, le visage blême et les mains tremblantes. Après s'être calmé, il lui avait expliqué qu'il venait de tuer un homme durant l'un de ses combats illégaux… Un accident… il ne s'agissait que d'un simple accident… rien de plus… Des choses qui arrivaient dans ce genre de métier…**_

_**Pourtant… cela lui remua l'esprit les jours suivants. Au point qu'il ne sortait pas de leur chambre. Il réfléchissait. Et puis, trois jours plus tard, aujourd'hui, il finit par sortir avec une décision. Puisqu'il avait tué un homme, il ne méritait plus de faire de la boxe. Ni même d'être avec elle pour ce qu'il avait fait.**_

_**Bien sûr, Amy tenta de l'arrêter. Seulement, il n'avait voulu rien entendre et une fois ses affaires emballées, il l'avait embrassée une dernière fois en lui disant qu'il l'aimait vraiment et que tout ce temps passé à ses côtés, il en chérirait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie les souvenirs. Avant de tourner les talons et de partir. Laissant seule une jeune femme désormais en pleurs.**_

* * *

_**Knuckle s'avançait à travers les rues presque vides du petit village. En respirant l'air frais de la campagne sicilienne, ses lèvres esquissèrent un petit sourire. L'air pur lui donnait envie de s'entraîner comme un fou et de ne pas voir le temps passer.**_

_**Cependant, il repoussa vivement cette idée au fond de son esprit dès qu'elle l'effleura. Aussitôt, il regretta amèrement d'y avoir pensé une seule seconde. Et son sourire se transforma en grimace pendant qu'il s'arrêtait.**_

_**Il ne pouvait plus boxer. Pas plus que s'entraîner. Désormais, il allait vivre une vie tranquille sans combat. Rien de plus. Il ne pouvait se permettre de continuer ce sport avec lequel il avait tué un homme. Il ne pouvait pas… Sa conscience lui disait que ce serait mal de le faire.**_

_**Encore, il pouvait se passer de la boxe… mais… un point noir obscurcissait son nouveau départ. La seule femme qu'il n'avait jamais aimée durant son existence et qui le lui avait rendu. Et qu'il venait d'abandonner… suite à sa faiblesse… rien de plus que sa faiblesse avait entraîné tout cela !**_

_**Reprenant du poil de la bête, il se décida à chercher un endroit où loger pour la nuit avec les faibles économies qui lui restait.**_

_**Quand soudain, un son magnifique… comme il n'en avait jamais entendu auparavant résonna à ses oreilles. Une si douce mélodie à laquelle se mélangeaient des voix presque… angéliques… Peu croyant, Knuckle ne remettait pas en cause les écrits de la Bible ou autres. Néanmoins, à cet instant… il lui sembla que des anges descendaient du ciel… pour lui montrer le chemin vers la rédemption qu'il cherchait…**_

_**Et en tournant légèrement la tête sur le côté, il tomba nez à nez avec l'église du village d'où provenait la mélodie qu'il entendait. Il resta encore quelques instants pour savourer l'extrême délicatesse des chants avant de s'engager dedans, décidé de ce qu'il allait faire à partir de maintenant.**_

* * *

_**« N'as-tu pas peur ? » finit par demander Daemon, curieux à propos de cet inconnu qui ne s'éloignait pas de lui.**_

_**Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait. Comparé aux autres de cette société, le jeune homme avec qui il discutait depuis maintenant une bonne heure ne montrait aucun signe d'inquiétude ou de fuite vis-à-vis du noble. En temps normal, n'importe qui – et même dans son entourage proche – s'en allait après cinq à dix minutes. À la place, celui qui se prénommait Giotto alimentait encore et toujours la conversation avec de nouveaux sujets sur lesquels il ne pouvait s'empêcher de répliquer.**_

_**Alors, pourquoi quelqu'un comme lui approchait-il la personne la plus étrange de tous les invités de cette fête sans intérêt ? Surtout qu'il n'était pas de cette élite, bien que quiconque pourrait s'y tromper. Mais pas Daemon, qui pourtant failli tomber dans le panneau s'il n'avait pas parlé avec lui.**_

_**Toute l'aura qu'il dégageait criait la puissance et aussi la douceur. Ses manières le rapprochaient d'un noble de naissance et sa façon de parler et d'envoûter tous ses auditeurs semblait venir des maîtres dans la matière. Néanmoins, à force de discuter, le futur gardien remarqua certains mots propres aux pauvres et enfants des villes.**_

_**Cependant, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il l'évita. Il se rapprocha plutôt de lui pour pouvoir mieux l'entendre. Au point de converser avec cet inconnu un certain temps.**_

_**Ce dernier cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, légèrement surpris par la question. Puis, ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un sourire. Le plus doux qu'avait pu voir le jeune noble, qui sentit une chaleur l'envahir sur le coup. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un le mettait dans cet état. Et sans s'en rendre compte, il se retrouva à attendre patiemment ce que le nouveau venu allait répondre, complètement absorbé. Il ne comprendrait que quelques mois plus tard qu'il s'agissait de la manifestation de ses flammes du ciel. Toutefois, à cet instant, Daemon ne s'en souciait pas le moins du monde.**_

_**« Pourquoi devrais-je avoir peur de toi ? Tu es mon ami désormais, et je n'ai pas peur de mes amis. »**_

_**Un petit sourire se dessina sur le visage du futur illusionniste et il ne réussit même pas à lâcher le rire si caractéristique de sa part.**_

_**Quelqu'un l'acceptait enfin pour ce qu'il était et non pour sa façade de la brume perdue depuis trop longtemps dans cet univers hypocrite qui se basait uniquement sur les rumeurs. En plongeant ses orbes bleus dans ceux devenus oranges de Giotto, il sut qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Et que cela lui serait rendu. Sans le savoir, il venait de trouver un endroit qu'il pourrait appeler sa maison et des personnes qu'il considérerait comme sa famille. Les Vongola.**_

_**La lumière de la sortie lui apparut sous la forme d'un jeune homme aux magnifiques flammes du ciel et dont le sourire faisait fondre chaque cœur. Bien que Daemon ne l'avouât jamais, il avait été touché ce jour-là. Et que par la suite, il accepta le poste de gardien de la brume Vongola.**_

* * *

_**Instinctivement, le jeune homme porta son regard sur un bouclier non loin. Aussitôt et sans qu'il ne s'en rendît compte, une connexion se fit entre lui et cette simple arme qui semblait dénudée de charme.**_

_**Depuis maintenant trois jours, Lampo, nouvellement intégré aux Vongola, cherchait une arme dans les différents magasins que comptait Palerme. À sa tristesse, il n'en trouva aucune qui lui convenait. Pas de lance, trop long et encombrant pas de pistolet, trop populaire et une certaine tête rose (Héé !) ne serait pas ravi s'il en utilisait pas de sabre, trop dangereux pas ses poings, trop risqué pour ses doigts… etc.**_

_**À chaque fois qu'il revenait au manoir les mains vides, G se moquait de lui, Giotto le rassurait qu'il n'allât pas tarder à trouver et Knuckle criait des « ultime » à tout-va. Une famille très chaotique.**_

_**Des fois, il se demandait vraiment ce qui l'avait amené à rejoindre les Vongola, en laissant de côté sa vie tranquille de noble pour une, tumultueuse et pleine d'explosions, à côtoyer des paysans. Peut-être que pour la première fois de son existence, il se sentait accepté et aimé quelque part. Même si une tête de poulpe ne le dira jamais à voix haute. Et aussi, là où il riait véritablement sans retenue ou se forcer ou que quiconque ne lui crie dessus.**_

_**Alors, comme ayant été choisi pour être le gardien de l'anneau de la foudre Vongola – un prestige, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il tenait ce rôle – il se devait de défendre son nouveau foyer de tout ennemi. Et donc, se trouver une arme pour.**_

_**Et quand ses orbes devenus verts tombèrent sur un simple bouclier, ce fut comme un coup de foudre. Façon de parler. Mais plutôt comme une attirance. Une sorte de manque qui venait de se combler.**_

_**Sans prendre en compte les autres armes autour de lui, il s'approcha de celle choisie. Comparés à d'autres, il n'avait rien de particulier. En forme de blason, il n'en arborait aucun en son centre. Seule une surface lisse qui ne demandait qu'à être décorée. Et pour Lampo, qu'à être achetée.**_

_**Ses mains l'attrapèrent avec une délicatesse qu'il ne savait pas posséder et l'accrocha à son bras. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il le portait fièrement. Il lui allait comme un gant.**_

_**« Si je n'attaque pas, je défendrai les Vongola de toute mon âme. » fit-il avant de l'enlever et de le regarder en face. Plus que le blason des Vongola et ce serait parfait ! »**_

* * *

_**Neiva poussa un nouveau soupir avant de regarder autour d'elle. Sur sa tête flottait des points d'interrogation alors qu'elle tentait de mettre un nom sur l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Peine perdue, elle n'arrivait même pas à savoir dans quelle partie de la ville elle se trouvait.**_

_**Comme d'habitude, et cela désolait ses gardiennes, qui ne comprenait pas comment elle faisait. Pourtant, à chaque fois, elle arrivait à se perdre. Et encore une fois. À se demander si elle ne le faisait pas exprès à force. Néanmoins, pour elle, tout se ressemblait dans une ville, et en prenant un tournant, elle ne savait plus par d'où elle venait. Au moins, personne ne pouvait l'égaler sur ce point.**_

_**Et alors qu'elle s'avançait pour tenter de retrouver ses amies quelque part qui devaient s'inquiéter pour elle, ses oreilles captèrent un bruit étrangement familier. Des disputes et des interactions entre personnes. Ce qui lui rappela ses fleurs dans leur quotidien. Notamment une anémone et une iris qui aimaient beaucoup se battre dès qu'elles le pouvaient.**_

_**Après avoir erré pendant quelques minutes dans les bois, elle tomba sur un immense manoir qui se dressait devant elle. La rose fut bouche bée devant cet édifice plutôt récent. Il ne ressemblait à aucun autre qu'elle put voir jusqu'à présent.**_

_**À ses pieds se trouvaient plusieurs personnes. Toutes occupées dans différentes activités. L'un criait sur un autre tandis que le troisième tentait d'arrêter le premier. Deux autres se battaient entre eux, ce qui lui fit penser à deux de ses amies, pendant que le dernier les observait.**_

_**Une scène qui lui sembla si familière qu'elle en eut un petit rire en s'arrêtant à un niveau respectable de la bande. Joyeuse, elle les regarda se disputer pour la plupart.**_

_**« Excusez-moi, mademoiselle, êtes-vous perdue ? » lui demanda une voix douce.**_

_**L'interpelée sursauta légèrement tout en portant ses orbes sur celui qui venait de lui parler. Jusqu'à présent, elle ne l'avait pas vu, mais un jeune homme à peine plus âgé qu'elle, peut-être d'un an de plus, se tenait aux pieds de l'arbre et l'observait avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.**_

_**Dès que leurs regards se croisèrent, du rouge apparut sur les joues de la jeune femme. Elle tenta de le réprimer, mais rien n'y fit. Même si elle devait bien avouer que son interlocuteur était plutôt beau. Un visage d'ange, des cheveux qui défiaient la gravité d'une couleur rappelant les tournesols et le soleil. Ses yeux, quant à eux… elle sembla s'y perdre. Deux océans d'un bleu hypnotisant. Il lui rappelait la mer où elle se baignait très souvent avec son grand-père dans leur villa secondaire. De si joyeux souvenirs.**_

_**En revenant à l'inconnu, elle nota qu'il portait une chemise blanche, une cravate sombre desserrée et un pantalon de même couleur. Qui, pensa-t-elle automatiquement, lui allaient très bien.**_

_**Et il irradiait de lui une aura d'une telle douceur qu'elle s'en retrouva captivée. En plus de lui rappeler ce qu'elle dégageait avec ses flammes du ciel. Une coïncidence ? Non, elle n'y croyait pas trop.**_

_**Avec un sourire, Neiva finit par prendre la parole. Sans savoir qu'elle allait à jamais sceller le destin des Fiore aux Vongola.**_

* * *

_**« QUOI ?! » s'exclama la jeune femme dont les joues prenaient une teinte rouge cramoisie. « Mais euh… je… non… je… euh… »**_

_**Mei ne savait plus où se mettre suite à l'affirmation de la rose. Et dire qu'elle ne venait que lui parler de cet étrange sentiment qui la dérangeait de plus en plus ces jours-ci. Elle ne pensait pas être tombée amoureuse de Lampo ! Tout mais pas cela !**_

_**Non pas qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, mais… le jeune homme se comportait comme un prince qui possédait tout en plus d'être paresseux pour deux sous. Il n'aimait pas toutes les personnes extérieures à sa famille et les traitait de paysans. Elle aussi avait eu droit à ce surnom jusqu'à peu.**_

_**Pourtant, derrière ses airs peureux et hypocrite, il savait quand il fallait devenir sérieux. Et son combat avec lui durant la guerre lui avait prouvé cela. Au point qu'elle prit des graves blessures en l'affrontant. À cela se rajoutait les missions qu'ils avaient effectuées en duo depuis l'alliance entre les deux familles. La foudre Vongola pouvait aller en première ligne s'il le fallait.**_

_**Enfin, depuis quelque temps, il lui semblait qu'il essayait de se montrer un peu plus gentil avec elle, et elle le trouva même mignon lorsqu'il se comportait de manière paresseuse. En plus de rougir quelques fois en sa présence.**_

_**Voilà ce qui l'avait amenée à en parler avec celle qu'elle considérait comme sa grande sœur autour d'une tasse de thé. Pour apprendre qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de cet idiot.**_

_**« Oh ! Allez ! Ce n'est pas si mal de tomber amoureuse ! » s'exclama la rose en prenant les mains de sa petite sœur. « Tu me vois bien non ? Et Celestia, Sakura, Amy et Elena aussi. »**_

_**Suite à l'alliance entre les Vongola et les Fiore, plusieurs couples s'étaient créés, pour le bonheur de leurs patrons qui finirent ensemble après beaucoup de manigances de la part de leurs gardiens. Aucun ne voulait se déclarer à l'autre alors que leur amour crevait les yeux à tous.**_

_**Personne ne sut comment et par quel miracle, mais Celestia et G formaient un couple quand ils ne disputaient pas. Et des fois à coups de pistolets en plus d'insultes. Asari et Sakura finirent enfin par se marier après tant d'années d'attente, et Knuckle et Amy se réconcilièrent enfin. Quant à Elena et Daemon, ils filaient le parfait amour. Le couple parfait par excellence.**_

_**Les célibataires restaient Mei, Lampo, Lola et Alaude. La première se trouvait en Russie… quoi que… récemment, elle était en France avec sa troupe tandis que le second naviguait entre plusieurs pays, notamment la France.**_

_**Et donc au manoir, il ne restait plus que les foudres seules. Bien que quelques-uns aient remarqué leur attirance mutuelle.**_

_**« Laisse-lui au moins une chance et après tu verras ! » lui conseilla la jeune patronne.**_

_**« Je vais peut-être lui laisser une chance… » finit par lâcher Mei en jouant avec ses doigts tandis que les lèvres de Neiva s'étiraient dans un grand sourire.**_

* * *

_**Le rire des enfants résonnait aux oreilles de la tempête. Voyant que tous s'amusaient entre eux, il esquissa un petit sourire. Assis sur l'un des bancs dans le jardin du manoir, G alluma l'une de ses cigarettes avant de relâcher la fumée de son organisme.**_

_**Tout en grillant sa barre de nicotine, il reporta son regard sur les petits qui aidaient l'un d'entre eux qui venait de tomber. Juste les voir interagir ensemble avec les événements qui venaient de se dérouler et les inquiétudes qui régnaient entre les murs de la bâtisse qu'il fuyait le plus possible, suffisait à le mettre de bonne humeur pour une bonne partie de sa journée.**_

_**Comparés aux adultes, ils n'avaient pas à se soucier du futur et profitaient le plus possible de la présence de chacun en plus de faire oublier à l'un le chagrin des jours précédents. À l'inverse, le gardien se demandait toujours ce qui allait leur tomber dessus.**_

_**Et ce qui secouait les Vongola n'allait pas dans ce sens. La preuve restait Alaude qui ne sortait pratiquement plus de son bureau du CEDEF à chercher encore et encore. Seuls Giotto et quelques autres personnes parvenaient à le faire sortir. Même Daemon n'arrivait plus à le motiver à se battre contre lui.**_

_**À cela, la tempête ne savait pas si c'était mieux avant ou après. Il en venait presque à regretter ces joyeux moments où les deux se bataillaient sans se soucier de leur environnement, au désespoir de leur ciel.**_

_**Mais maintenant, tout ne tenait plus qu'à un fil et chacun menaçait de craquer. Surtout les Fiore, dont Neiva, qui n'arrêtait pas de faire des cauchemars ces jours-ci. Pareil pour Celestia qu'il devait réconforter lorsqu'une crise de pleurs la prenait.**_

_**Après tout, il comprenait parfaitement leur état. L'une des leurs était partie et aucune n'avait été présente à ses côtés dans ses derniers moments. Même si Alaude s'en voulait le plus.**_

_**Cela ressemblait presque à une descende aux enfers de son point de vue. Et personne n'y pouvait rien. Giotto non plus. D'autant plus que, bien qu'il ne dise rien, G savait que son Hyper Intuition lui signalait quelque chose. Quelque chose qu'il n'allait pas aimer.**_

_**Et…**_

_**« Maître G ! » cria l'un des serviteurs en s'approchant en courant du gardien avant de continuer une fois à sa hauteur. « Un messager vient d'apporter une lettre urgente de la part des Somaro ! »**_

_**La cigarette tomba sur le sol sans un bruit, étouffé par les pavés. La tempête ne le remarqua pas et ne s'en soucia pas le moins du monde. Pas plus que de répondre au domestique. À la place, il se précipita dans le bureau de son meilleur ami, inquiet de cette missive. Et il n'avait pas besoin de l'Hyper Intuition de Giotto pour savoir qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose grave après le meurtre brutal de Lola, tuée à bout portant.**_

_**La déclaration de guerre venait de tomber, et avec eux, tous les gardiens des premières générations Vongola et Fiore.**_

* * *

_**Les sanglots retentirent dans l'église, brisant le silence installé durant la minute de prières pour les morts. Et durant cette guerre, il y en avait eu… des deux côtés… et une nouvelle, les premières générations enterraient l'un des leurs. Une nouvelle fois…**_

_**Pourtant, il ne s'agissait pas de n'importe qui… Aujourd'hui… se tenait l'enterrement de la Fiore Primo, Neiva di Fiore. Une amie… une grande sœur… une connaissance… une patronne… une sœur… une confidente… une amante…**_

_**Celestia ne parvenait même pas à relever la tête de la poitrine de G où elle s'était réfugiée pour pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps alors que la cérémonie battait son plein. Elle… elle ne comprenait pas… pourquoi une personne comme… comme Neiva pouvait avoir perdu la vie aussi soudainement… qui plus est… devant son époux…**_

_**Autour de la jeune femme, les autres personnes présentes n'osaient pas regarder le corps désormais froid de la patronne des Fiore. Beaucoup reniflaient et pleuraient. Cependant, aucun ne ressentait la douleur des membres des premières générations encore vivants…**_

_**Mei était la plus ravagée. Elle venait de perdre son mari suivit par sa grande sœur en seulement quelques jours. Alaude la réconfortait du mieux qu'il le pouvait tout en essayant de ne pas laisser perler les larmes dans ses yeux.**_

_**Car, à cet instant précis, il ne restait plus grand monde chez les fleurs. Lola… Elena… Sakura… Amy… et maintenant Neiva… Il n'y avait plus que deux Fiore dans ce tournant de la guerre. Pour trois Vongola. Alaude, G et Giotto.**_

_**Ce dernier se tenait près du couple des tempêtes, pleurant silencieusement la mort de celle qu'il aimait. Les larmes ravageaient son visage autrefois si calme et joyeux. Cozart et Ricardo se trouvaient à côté du patron, lui apportant leur soutien. Même si l'adolescent ne pouvait s'arrêter de pleurer au fur et à mesure de la cérémonie.**_

_**Celestia sentit que son époux lui caressait le dos en la serrant contre lui. Elle se laissa aller dans son étreinte en redoublant de sanglots. La guerre leur avait tant pris en cet instant. Et qu'allait-elle leur prendre encore ?**_

* * *

_**Les coups pleuvaient sur le dernier gardien encore vivant. Droite… gauche… haut-dessus… en bas… sur le côté… derrière… devant… Alaude stoppa toutes les attaques d'un coup de menotte bien placé chez ses adversaires. Lame… pistolet… il les esquivait tous les uns après les autres.**_

_**Néanmoins, cela n'en finissait pas. Quand un tombait, deux prenaient aussitôt sa place. Une chaîne sans fin qui commençait à fatiguer le jeune homme, dont le souffle se faisait de plus en plus saccager.**_

_**Il grimaça lorsqu'une épée perça sa défense et lui frôla les côtés. Une seconde plus tard, l'ennemi rejoignait beaucoup d'autres avant lui au sol. Rajoutant un autre à sa liste de chasse.**_

_**Seulement, il n'allait pas tenir définitivement. Les attaques traversaient sa défense de plus en plus et arrivaient à lui infliger des dégâts d'une certaine importance. Au point de réduire ses coups qui se firent avec moins de puissance. Ce que remarqua ceux en face, qui redoublèrent leurs efforts.**_

_**Il ne pouvait pas encore mourir ! Alaude, le gardien de l'anneau des nuages Vongola ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre la vie à ce moment de la guerre. Surtout après avoir réduit le nuage adverse à l'état de corps jonchant le sol.**_

_**D'autant plus que… avec l'immense explosion qu'il avait entendu quelques minutes plus tôt, il se doutait que quelque chose de grave venait de se dérouler. Les présences de Celestia et de G s'étaient éteintes avec, ne lui disant rien de bon.**_

_**De ce fait, il ne devait pas mourir… pas encore… sinon… son ciel se retrouverait seul… et un ciel ne devrait jamais être seul… en aucun cas ! Il fallait qu'il continue de se battre pour pouvoir rentrer et le rassurer ! Giotto en avait trop vu… vu de trop de morts proches… donc…**_

_**Une lame s'enfonça dans son estomac suivit de plusieurs autres dans la poitrine. Blessé grièvement, il en cracha du sang sans pour autant tomber. À la place, il profita même de cet instant de distraction pour abattre tous les ennemis qui restaient en une seule attaque.**_

_**Le résultat fut qu'il ne resta que lui une fraction de seconde plus tard. Essoufflé, le gardien tenta de reprendre son souffle, bloqué par les épées. Alors, dans un dernier effort considérable, il retira l'une après l'autre les lames plantées dans son corps.**_

_**Seulement, ses jambes le lâchèrent aussitôt le travail finit. Et il s'effondra sur le sol. Sa tête heurta violemment le sol avant que le noir ne l'envahisse progressivement. Sentant qu'il n'allait pas tarder à partir à son tour, il regretta de laisser Giotto. Qui se retrouvera seul…**_

* * *

_**Le Vongola Primo poussa un soupir tout en glissant au sol, le dos contre l'arbre. Le souffle saccagé, il réussit à porter sa main libre sur sa blessure à la poitrine. Pour vérifier à quel niveau il était atteint et la gravité de la situation.**_

_**Une grimace peignit son visage lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'elle se situait près de son cœur. Ce qui lui laissait seulement quelques minutes avant de partir à son tour… après toutes les personnes qu'il aimait… sa famille…**_

_**L'un après l'autre… ils lui furent arrachés… sous ses yeux… sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire… Lola… Elena… Asari… Sakura… Amy… Knuckle… Daemon… Lampo… Neiva… Mei… G… Celestia… Alaude… Sa famille… ses amis… ses précieux amis… tous… tous…**_

_**Morts.**_

_**Les larmes envahirent les orbes orange du patron, dont la fin se rapprochait de plus en plus. Même lui ne pouvait lutter contre la mort elle-même. Alors qu'il en avait affronté, des adversaires, au cours de sa vie. Et de toutes sortes. Des pères, des combattants, des assassins, ses amis, des nobles, les Fiore… beaucoup trop pour être comptés maintenant.**_

_**Au moins, il avait eu une vie bien remplie. Le seul regret qu'il eût sur son lit de mort était qu'il ne pourrait pas retourner au Japon pour annoncer les différentes morts à… Un autre regret… il le laissait tout seul… dans un pays qu'il ne connaissait pas…**_

_**Seulement, ses paupières commencèrent à se fermer et ses forces l'abandonnèrent. Il n'en avait plus pour très longtemps. Il le sentait.**_

_**Alors, avec un dernier effort, il fixa le ciel, dont les teintes sombres envahissaient peu à peu le bleu, et dans lequel les étoiles perçaient au travers. La nuit n'aidait jamais les ciels… quel que soit le temps…**_

_**« Désolé, je vous rejoins aussi, mais j'espère tous vous revoir vivants… mes amis, Givro eterna amisizia… » murmura-t-il, pendant que sa montre à gousset s'arrêtait en même temps que son souffle.**_

* * *

_**Ricardo se demanda innocemment s'il n'était pas possible de subir un désespoir encore plus profond que celui dans lequel il se trouvait actuellement. Ou de connaître une douleur plus grande. Car à cet instant, son cœur sembla se déchirer tant il avait mal. Mal… mais pas physiquement… mentalement…**_

_**Naïvement, au début de la guerre, il avait pensé qu'en tant que patron du plus puissant groupe d'autodéfense, cela le placerait automatiquement dans les personnes les plus intouchables durant les conflits. Pour sa plus grande surprise, il apprit très rapidement que non.**_

_**Sans qu'il ne comprît ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, il se retrouva allongé sur un lit, souffrant de graves blessures, tandis que les morts s'accumulaient de leur côté. Et personne ne fut épargné. Surtout ses gardiens, dont Daemon, qui se trouvait sur son lit de mort après quelques combats violents.**_

_**À ce moment, Secondo comprit d'où Giotto tirait sa force légendaire et le fait qu'il ne parvenait jamais à le battre en temps normal et dans de simples affrontements. Après tout, ses adversaires étaient d'un tout autre niveau que l'adolescent n'effleurait même pas. Et par son orgueil démesuré, il avait conduit les Vongola dans ce qui semblait être leur perte.**_

_**Heureusement pour lui que son cousin était revenu du Japon, ayant entendu les nouvelles, et avait repris son poste sans demander son avis à Ricardo. En deux temps trois de mouvements, il avait pris les choses en main pendant que la guerre entrait dans une nouvelle face.**_

_**Seulement pour lui, les choses tournèrent rapidement en catastrophe pour eux. Sous les yeux du jeune homme, il vit toutes les personnes qu'il considérait comme sa famille… ses idoles… ses mentors… mourir les uns après les autres… sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire.**_

_**À chaque fois, il arrivait trop tard et découvrait, horrifié, les corps morts de la première génération. Lola… Elena… Asari… Sakura… Amy… Knuckle… Daemon… Lampo… Neiva… Mei… G… Celestia… Alaude…**_

_**Des monstres en puissance et avant toute chose sa famille. Ses grands frères et grandes sœurs… qu'il ne put que regarder se faire tuer… et observer, impuissant, Giotto sombrer dans une dépression…**_

_**Et à ce moment, où la guerre venait de se finir, que les derniers coups de pistolets se faisaient entendre avec les derniers soupirs des vaincus, Ricard di Vongola, le Vongola Secondo, se tenait aux pieds des ruines encore fumantes de sa maison. Le lieu le plus convivial avant cette guerre. Désormais, il n'en restait que des cendres.**_

_**Pourtant, son regard se posa sur l'arbre. Le fameux arbre qui trônait dans l'entrée du manoir, là où il écoutait les histoires que son cousin lui racontait sur sa conquête de l'Italie et là… où il rencontra Neiva la première fois…**_

_**Entre ses racines… appuyé contre son tronc… une silhouette était adossée. L'adolescent voulut faire un pas vers lui. Seulement, ses jambes le lâchèrent à quelques pas et il se retrouva à genou devant… devant… devant le cadavre de son cousin…**_

_**La chaleur fuyait désormais le corps dans lequel aucune vie ne se faisait ressentir. Ses yeux à demi ouverts toujours oranges… étaient vitreux et ternes… Une vision que le jeune homme avait trop vue.**_

_**Sans s'en rendre compte, ses gardiens derrière lui ne pouvant rien dire, les larmes perlèrent le long de ses joues. Des hoquets le prirent rapidement alors qu'une vérité s'imposait à son esprit. Il voulait la chasser. Pourtant, il l'avait sous les yeux…**_

_**Giotto n'était plus… Primo n'était plus… Un patron de légende n'était plus… Le créateur du groupe d'autodéfense le plus craint de l'Italie n'était plus… Le mentor n'était plus… L'idole n'était plus… Le grand frère n'était plus… à cet instant… et avec, toute la première génération Vongola accompagnée de celle des Fiore.**_

* * *

_« Somaro… »_ grogna Tsuna entre les dents dont l'aura d'intention de tuer menaçait de sortir, de même pour ses gardiens et Xanxus.

* * *

_Hein ? La suite ? Bah elle arrivera comme d'habitude ! La semaine prochaine ! :-D Comment ça j'ai encore coupé au pire moment ? Shishishi ! Mais c'est ce qui rend l'histoire encore plus intéressante ! En tout cas, oui la prochaine fois on attaque du lourd ! J'espère que vous êtes prêts !_

_Sinon oui, c'est l'ordre de la mort des personnages (voir chapitre 14 : Une brume trompeuse) avec un moment important de leur vie. J'avoue que je me suis bien amusé ! (je vous donne déjà beaucoup d'informations ici ! La suite arrivera plus tard dans l'histoire !) En fait, ce chapitre, c'est juste pour rappeler qu'aucun d'entre eux ne peut se détacher de son passé qui le hante dans cette nouvelle vie._

_Par contre, vu que je commence à voir la fin de cette histoire (oui j'ai plusieurs chapitres d'avance), je me dis que les deux derniers sont juste des pavés, bonne chance **Zeaphir** pour les corriger ! XD_

_Sur ce, moi je vais éviter de me faire tuer et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine mes chers petits bonbons !_

_Sylosse_


	21. Chapitre 20 : La guerre est déclarée

_Hé hé ! Je suis de retour ! Et si cette fois-ci on attaquait le gros morceau ? Mmh ? Bon ! Voici le dernier chapitre de l'arc "Le combat des anneaux" ! Et après, ce sera le dernier arc de cette histoire ! (wouha ! Ce qui veut dire qu'on touche pratiquement à la fin de cette histoire ! (il y reste quand même quelques chapitres avant ^-^')_

_En tout cas, je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans vous ! Mes chers lecteurs ! Alors un grand merci à **Allyssa Mervillion**, **Asunaforever3**, **Coton-de-Loup**, **Enelica**, **Ishiro Shizuka**, **L. Sacha**, **Lady bluebell**, **Lesmeal**, **Liske**, **M. Mi** , **Minimiste**, **MonLivreOuvert**, **Nagololol**, **PetiteClover**, **RedBloodAlice**, **SkySora-R27**, **Syt the Evil Angel**, **Thunder-rain165**, **Yuukitsune**, **Zeaphir**, **akykuran**, **arieslucie46**, **mahon5971**, **night dark angel**, **rokamostafa232**, **rosa2003felicity**, **silkie 19**, **tahury**, **zorchide**, **AmeliaOni**, **Biscotine**, **Chibi y Hina**,** HarukaN**, **Kalane**, **Kinitori Natsumi**, **LOVEMANGAANDDRARRY**, **Nympha-san**, **Oriona Blek**, **Tsuki Banritt**,** Walarisse**, **alyss au pays de l'abyss**, **kedy ichyo**, **mirty love**, **misa2**, **sallyimida**, **tamarahc** et **yamimily** pour suivre et favoriser cette histoire !_

_Un grand merci aussi à **tahury**, **Yuukitsune** et **Zeaphir** pour leur review ! Et surtout à **Zeaphir** pour corriger chaque chapitre !_

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

_Disclaimer : KHR ne m'appartient pas_

* * *

"Parler" : japonais

_"Parler"_ : italien

_Parler_ : pensées

Chapitre 20

La guerre est déclarée

« Comment ça, Reborn ?! » cria Tsuna, hors de lui, en se levant de sa chaise d'un bond. « Pourquoi ne puis-je pas participer à cette guerre avec mes gardiens et les Fiore ?! Qui a décidé de ça ?! »

Il y a quatre cents ans, en Italie, il était très peu commun de voir Giotto en colère, ou même d'arriver à l'énerver. Sa patience n'avait pas de limite avec ses amis comme avec ses ennemis. Ces derniers pouvaient revenir sans arrêt que le Primo restait calme en toutes circonstances.

Seuls ses gardiens savaient dépasser cette limite avec seulement des dégâts et de la paperasse. Et pourtant, cela ne se produisait que très rarement. Quand les piles de papiers devenaient trop hautes pour son bureau.

Néanmoins, l'Arcobaleno réussit là où même ses amis n'osaient plus s'aventurer au risque de se prendre des coups. Et provoquer le plus puissant des patrons Vongola, très peu pour eux. Au point que Ricardo aussi se tenait à carreau après leurs retrouvailles. Bien que quelques insultes fusent de mise avec son grand frère qu'il aimait taquiner.

Du moins, il ne le mettait pas autant en colère qu'à l'heure actuelle. Son intention de tuer fuyait par vague de son corps en direction du bébé. Heureusement qu'il se contenait et que seule une fraction s'écoulait. Assez pour faire lever le sourcil du maudit. Cependant, non impressionné, celui-ci se contenta de fixer son élève.

Le maudit poussa un soupir devant l'explosion du jeune homme, avant de remettre son fédora correctement sur sa tête.

Les choses venaient de se précipiter pour les Vongola, qui se préparaient à entrer dans la sixième guerre mafieuse. Comme si toutes les précédentes n'avaient pas suffi. Surtout que personne ne savait qui était ces Somaro qui leur déclaraient la guerre.

Après quelques recherches dans les archives, il se révéla que cette famille existait déjà au temps du Primo et qu'elle fut créée durant cette période. Seul un accrochage vers la fin du règne du premier patron fit mention des Somaro, pendant la seconde guerre mafieuse de laquelle les Vongola sortirent vainqueurs, et peu après, Giotto quitta l'Italie pour le Japon. Puis, plus rien.

Et maintenant, près de quatre siècles après, les voilà qui refaisaient leur apparition sans que quiconque n'ait rien demandé. Surtout que, suivant les sources laissées par le Secondo lui-même, il ne fallait pas les sous-estimer et que même le grand Primo avait eu du mal face à eux.

Autrement dit, le niveau allait être des plus élevés face à ces revenants. De ce fait, il ne s'agissait pas d'un terrain où le nouveau patron Vongola pourrait jouer. Les choses devenaient sérieuses pour le monde de la mafia.

Enfin, nouveau patron… personne ne comprit ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé peu après la lecture de la lettre. Étant donné que les Somaro venaient de déclarer la guerre aux Vongola, la bataille des anneaux allait être suspendue jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Bien que Xanxus ne le vit pas cet œil.

À la place, il prit les deux moitiés de la bague du ciel et reforma l'anneau. Mais avant que les mafieux ne puissent faire le moindre geste, et à la surprise générale – comment dire que même ses gardiens n'avaient pas compris – il le donna à Tsuna.

Tout aussi surpris, celui-ci échangea un regard avec le chef de la Varia. Cependant, il était sérieux. Alors, entre les deux se créa une sorte de discussion silencieuse où, à la fin, l'adolescent accepta l'objet avant de relever ses orbes sur Xanxus et de dire : « J'en prendrais soin, je t'en fais la promesse. » Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, le fils adoptif de Nono avait émis un sourire et lui répondit : « Ça, je le sais très bien. »

Autant dire que les spectateurs, à cet instant, n'avaient vraiment rien compris à ce qu'il se passait. La seule chose qu'ils relevèrent fut que Tsuna était devenu le Vongola Decimo et fut reconnu par le chef de la Varia. Un choc général. Pour Reborn comme pour tous les autres.

Pourtant, quelques personnes ne semblaient pas vraiment étonnées de ce dénouement. Et l'Arcobaleno du soleil le remarqua du coin de l'œil. Hayato, Takeshi, Ryohei, Lambo, Kyoya et Chrome. Ses gardiens. Qui, à la place de la surprise, sourirent.

Décidément, il se déroulait quelque chose sous le nez des mafieux. Et aucun, hormis, la future génération et sûrement Xanxus, ne parvenait à comprendre.

« C'est Nono. Il ne veut pas que tu prennes part à cette guerre. » expliqua tranquillement le maudit sans relever les yeux vers le jeune homme. « Et je suis du même avis.

– Pourquoi ?! Je suis en âge de faire la guerre contre ceux qui menacent ma famille et mes amis ! Je ne vois pas en quoi je ne pourrais pas !

– Calme-toi, Tsunaze, et laisse-moi t'expliquer les raisons. » gronda le tuteur en lâchant une partie de son intention de tuer.

Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, cela ne fit ni chaud ni froid à son élève. À la place, il se contenta de lâcher un grognement sans pour autant se rasseoir ou faire le moindre geste. Il fixa le bébé avec une fureur jamais vue jusqu'à présent de sa part. Au point que Reborn – s'il ne le connaissait pas assez – se demanda s'il s'agissait toujours de Tsuna aux vues de ses réactions.

« Même si cette lettre te désigne, ou du moins sa fin, Nono est toujours à la tête des Vongola pour le moment et c'est lui qui a pris cette décision que ton père, Dino et moi-même ont appuyée. » tenta-t-il d'expliquer calmement.

En se rappelant la discussion qu'il avait eu avec eux et Xanxus, il repensa à l'unanimité sur le fait que l'adolescent ne devait pas rejoindre le champ de bataille. Enfin, unanimité… seul le chef de la Varia fut contre et accepta sa venue. Et quand la décision tomba, il émit une grimace et ce qui ressemblait à une lueur de peur traversa ses yeux le temps d'une seconde.

Cependant, l'Arcobaleno savait très bien que s'il voulait que son élève rejoigne la guerre, c'était surtout pour le voir mourir et comme cela, récupérer l'héritage des Vongola. Un habile stratagème. (Quelque temps plus tard, il regretta d'avoir pensé cela.)

« Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire ? » grogna Tsuna, voyant que tout le monde se tournait contre lui et ses amis.

« Non. »

Le grincement des dents du jeune homme fit grimacer le bébé. Surtout que les vagues d'intention de tuer ne cessèrent à aucun moment, mais augmentèrent plutôt suite à la réponse négative. Et bien que l'Arcobaleno le connaissait depuis maintenant quelques mois, il ne comprenait pas quelques éléments. Comme la colère du lycéen actuellement. Elle n'avait pas lieu d'être. D'autant plus qu'il ne connaissait pas ce fameux Marcello di Somaro. À moins que…

« Connais-tu la personne qui a envoyé la déclaration ? » finit par demander Reborn.

Les mains de Tsuna se crispèrent sur la table tandis qu'un éclair de pure haine passait dans ses orbes. Il serra les dents avant qu'il ne reprenne un tant soit peu de calme. Au final, il se contenta de poser son regard devenu neutre sur son tuteur.

« Non, je n'ai jamais entendu parler de lui jusqu'à présent. » articula-t-il, non sans un soupçon de colère.

Le porteur de la tétine jaune haussa un sourcil devant ce piètre mensonge. S'il devait retenir une chose à propos de son élève, ce serait sa capacité à mentir sans qu'il ne sache s'il s'agissait d'un mensonge ou non. À ce petit jeu, même le plus grand tueur à gages perdait. Face à simple lycéen. À se demander s'il n'était que ce qu'il disait. Peut-être un autre mensonge…

« À qui s'adressait-elle dans le début de la lettre ? » joua Tsuna pour éviter d'éveiller d'autres soupçons à son égard et à celui de ses amis.

« Aucune idée, même Nono ne sait pas. » avoua le professeur en caressant Léon, qui était légèrement mal à l'aise devant tant d'intention de tuer. « Je pensais que tu pourrais le savoir puisque tu es nommé dedans.

– Je suis au même niveau que toi, Reborn. Mais je pourrais peut-être en savoir plus si tu me laissais me rendre en Italie pour la guerre. »

Les yeux bruns de l'adolescent se plongèrent dans ceux, noirs, de son interlocuteur. Pourtant, tant bien la détermination s'y lisait, l'Arcobaleno ne lâcha pas.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est trop dangereux pour une bande d'adolescents sans expérience. Les combats contre la Varia montrent bien que vous n'êtes pas encore assez forts pour prendre part une guerre où les adversaires possèdent le double. Tu n'es pas prêt, même avec tous les entraînements. »

Un autre grognement provint du jeune homme, qui n'aimait pas cette situation. Et le maudit le voyait bien, aux vues des regards noirs qu'il lui lançait.

« Ta famille a besoin de toi au Japon, » lui fit savoir le bébé avant de jeter un coup d'œil à son élève, « à moins que tu ne saches pas qui est ta famille.

– Ma famille… contrairement à ce que tu penses, je sais très bien qui est ma famille… et qu'elle a besoin de moi dans cette guerre ! »

Le jeune homme s'arrêta après son exclamation. En serrant les dents, il s'assit tout en se forçant à se calmer. S'il ne le faisait pas rapidement, cela pourrait tourner à son désavantage. Et dire qu'il ne s'était pas mis autant en colère depuis des années. La dernière fois datait de la tentative d'enlèvement des enfants. Peu avant son départ au Japon.

Alors, il inspira un grand coup. Avec deux doigts, il se massa les tempes. Les yeux clos, la réincarnation remettait ses idées en place dans son esprit. Les choses n'allaient peut-être pas dans son sens pour le moment. Toutefois, il devait jouer sa dernière carte en main. Sinon… qui sait ce qu'il arriverait aux Vongola s'il ne venait pas avec toutes les premières générations. Car, après tout, il s'agissait de leurs adversaires. La raison de leurs morts à tous. Et maintenant, on leur demandait de rester en arrière sans pouvoir se venger. Quoi de plus rageant.

« Ma famille… » répéta dans un souffle Giotto, ayant tous ses moyens.

Ce mot… ce simple mot désignait tellement pour lui. Déjà il y a quatre cents ans… ses amis… G… Asari… Knuckle… Lampo… Daemon… Alaude… Celestia… Sakura… Amy… Mei… Elena… Lola… ses amis les plus proches… ses gardiens… les fleurs… sa femme… Neiva… son cousin/petit frère… Ricardo… son… non… ses descendants… sa maison… son lieu d'appartenance… le seul endroit où il pouvait se reposer…

Pour lui, ce mot voulait tout dire. Définir sa vie. Et avec sa réincarnation, quatre cents ans après son époque, il pouvait dire sans hésitation que sa famille s'était agrandie, alors…

« Mes parents sont ma famille… mon grand-père, Vongola Nono, est ma famille…

– Rien de très surprenant… » marmonna Reborn en poussant un soupir.

« Fuuta est ma famille… Bianchi est ma famille… Hayato… ma tempête est ma famille… Takeshi… ma pluie est ma famille… Ryohei… mon soleil est ma famille… Lambo… mon petit frère et ma foudre est ma famille… Mukuro… ma brume est ma famille… Kyoya… mon nuage est ma famille… Kyoko est ma famille… Haru est ma famille… Aki est ma famille… Hana est ma famille… I-Pin est ma famille… Chrome est ma famille… Miu est ma famille… Xanxus est ma famille… la Varia… Squalo… Bel… Lussuria… sont ma famille… Ken et Chikusa sont ma famille… Colonnello est ma famille… Fon est ma famille… Viper ou Mammon est ma famille… Dino est ma famille… Basil est ma famille… et toi Reborn… tu es ma famille… les Vongola sont ma famille et le resteront… alors, il est de mon devoir en tant que… »

_Primo_, pensa le jeune homme avec un petit sourire.

« … futur Vongola Decimo de protéger ma famille de tous les dangers et ennemis. Reborn, je dois prendre part à cette guerre, que tu le veilles ou non. »

Tout en disant ces mots, l'adolescent porta ses orbes remplis de détermination et légèrement devenus oranges sur son tuteur. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil. C'était la première fois que son élève osait afficher ses flammes devant lui sous cette forme sans le cacher. Pourtant, cela ne le surprit que très peu.

Jusqu'à ce que, le temps d'un instant, l'Arcobaleno – bien qu'il ne crût pas en beaucoup de choses tels que la réincarnation – jura apercevoir la silhouette d'un homme mort depuis des siècles se superposer avec son élève. Les cheveux blonds et les yeux bleus brûlant de la même volonté. Ce fameux patron de légende dont il était dit qu'aucun de ses successeurs n'avait jamais réussi à l'égaler. Le fondateur de la plus grande famille mafieuse à la base groupe d'autodéfense. Giotto di Vongola, le Vongola Primo.

Néanmoins, le flash ne dura que l'espace d'une seconde, et il se reconcentra sur Tsuna, qui attendait une réponse de sa part. Cependant, le bébé garda cette image dans un coin de son esprit.

Il abaissa son fédora sur son visage. Aux vues de son regard, le lycéen était sérieux à propos de s'engager dans la bataille. Toutefois, il avait beau dire toutes les plus belles tirades sur la famille, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il ne connaissait pas les effets de la guerre en seize d'existence. Et s'il perdait la vie lors des affrontements, qui prendrait la suite des Vongola ? Il devait se tenir loin des combats… rester en vie.

« Non. » conclut Reborn en sautant de la table, signifiant que la discussion était close. « Tu ne viens pas, de même pour tes gardiens et les Fiore. »

* * *

Seules deux heures s'étaient écoulées depuis la fin de la conversation entre Tsuna et Reborn, soldée par un échec puissant pour les nouvelles/anciennes générations Fiore et Vongola. Ce laps de temps suffit pour que le tueur à gages rejoigne l'Italie avec Dino sans un mot à son élève. Ses amis arrivèrent dès que la voie fut libérée.

Les gardiens et la rose trouvèrent le premier patron Vongola dans le salon, à fixer l'extérieur par la porte-fenêtre. Une fois que tous furent présents dans la pièce, il répéta les mots de l'Arcobaleno. Autant dire que la colère que projetèrent les réincarnations fit baisser de quelques degrés la température.

Et depuis, Giotto faisant les cent pas dans la pièce, perdu dans ses pensées. Aucun n'osa s'approcher de lui aux vues de l'aura terrifiante qui l'entourait. À la place, chacun se trouva un endroit où se poser. Kyoya et Miu près de la porte, et pour une fois, aucun sourire ne venait illuminer le visage de la danseuse. Hayato avait ouvert la fenêtre pour fumer, tandis que Takeshi se trouvait adossé au mur à côté. Haru et Aki se soutenaient les deux sur le canapé avec I-Pin et Lambo, tout aussi sombres que le reste de la bande. Ryohei serrait le poing, rageur de ne pouvoir le balancer à la figure de ses adversaires, pendant que Hana soupirait pour la énième fois. Chrome avait fermé les yeux et semblait communiquer avec Mukuro, quelque part. Le seul point qui brisait le tout était les pics de colère de Tsuna dans sa marche.

Instinctivement, au bout de la cinquième, les gardiens présents se tournèrent vers Kyoko, qui n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche depuis le début. Cette dernière suivait des yeux son époux dans ses cent pas. Ses amis s'en seraient contentés si une aura meurtrière ne flottait pas autour d'elle, comme pour répondre à Giotto. À cela, tous les autres se figèrent. Un ciel en colère ne suffisait pas, il y en avait deux maintenant. Et les mettre hors d'eux symbolisait une catastrophe naturelle que tous voulaient éviter. Même Alaude, qui frissonna involontairement en sentant leurs intentions de tuer.

Finalement, après quelques minutes de silence complet dans la pièce, avec comme seul bruit les pas du Primo, la rose se leva pour se diriger vers lui. Celui-ci, absorbé par ses pensées, ne la remarqua pas s'approcher. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle se tint à ses côtés qu'il releva les yeux. Pour se prendre un coup de poing sur la tête.

_« Giotto ! Tu te calmes tout de suite ! »_ le gronda-t-elle tandis qu'il se tenait le crâne, roulé en boule par terre.

Chaque personne présente émit une grimace face à la douleur du ciel Vongola. Si lui frappait fort, sa femme atteignait le même niveau. Et ils ne se rappelaient que trop bien les coups qu'elle prodiguait à ses adversaires comme à eux lorsqu'ils causaient beaucoup trop de dégâts. Surtout avec ses bottes doublées de ses flammes. De si bons souvenirs…

_« Tu n'es pas le seul à être en colère ! Nous le sommes tous actuellement ! » _continua-t-elle avec son ton de boss, qu'elle n'utilisait que très rarement. _« Et tu n'aides pas en déversant ton intention de tuer ! »_

Son époux leva ses orbes orangés sur la Fiore, qui se contenta de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine. Aucun sourire ne venait illuminer son visage, contrairement à d'habitude. Seul un regard noir se dirigea vers Giotto.

_« Mais Neiva… »_ commença-t-il en se remettant debout.

_« Il n'y pas de mais qui tienne ! »_ Répliqua-t-elle en pointant son doigt vers la poitrine de l'autre ciel. _« Au lieu de larmoyer, trouve-nous plutôt un moyen de nous rendre en Italie ! Je crois qu'on a une vengeance sur le feu. »_

À ses mots, les lèvres de plusieurs gardiens s'étirèrent dans un petit sourire. Depuis le temps qu'ils attendaient ce moment. Pouvoir se venger de ce qu'ils avaient subi il y a quatre cents ans. De leurs morts et de celles de leur famille.

G écrasa sa cigarette par terre, Asari empoigna son shinai de même que Sakura avec son épée en bois, Knuckle balança son poing devant lui, Amy craqua ses doigts, Elena ouvrit les yeux, Lampo se leva avec Mei, Celestia attacha ses cheveux, Alaude prépara ses menottes, Lola sortit ses shurikens et Neiva rejeta une mèche derrière elle. Tous étaient prêts à livrer bataille.

Même Giotto se ressaisit à cet instant. De tout le monde, il devait être celui qui l'attendait depuis si longtemps. Dernier Vongola et membre des premières générations vivant, il avait vu ses amis, sa famille, se faire tuer sous ses yeux sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. Et maintenant, il allait enfin pouvoir prendre sa vengeance sur celui et ceux qui l'avaient privé de ce bonheur.

_« Il n'y a vraiment que Neiva pour calmer ce cher patron ! »_ se moqua une voix que tous connaissaient. _« Nufufufu ! »_

Apparaissant dans la brume en plein milieu de la pièce, Mukuro dans toute sa splendeur fit face au reste des réincarnations. Son sourire narquois ne quitta pas ses lèvres lorsqu'il se tourna vers Primo. Celui-ci se contenta de pousser un soupir.

Comme sa compagne fleur, il portait son uniforme de Kokuyo Land, en version masculine. Contrairement à son lui passé, ses cheveux se dressaient en forme d'ananas et non de melon. Cependant, un détail interpella toutes les personnes présentes. Dans ses mains, il tenait deux valises plutôt épaisses et deux sacs rappelant ceux que portaient les pluies avec leur shinai et épée de bois à l'intérieur.

_« Daemon… »_ commença Giotto en fixant son gardien de la brume. _« On ne va pas en parler, de toi et Elena._

– _Hé ! »_ s'exclama le nouveau venu avec une légère rougeur sur les joues, comme l'anémone.

_« Je crois que c'est le cas pour tout le monde. »_ remarqua Asari avec un petit sourire.

Pour une fois, personne ne trouva rien à redire. Même pas G qui se frottait la nuque. Alaude se contenta d'un simple regard dans la direction de son camarade pluie avant de fermer les yeux. Après tout, une chose à laquelle les Vongola ne pouvaient se défaire était l'autorité de leurs épouses. Comme quoi, il ne fallait pas rigoler avec les Fiore, au risque de prendre. Et quelques messieurs à l'époque ne l'avaient pas bien compris avant qu'elles ne les remettent à leur place.

_« On est d'accord, c'est bien ton vrai corps ? »_ voulut savoir le patron en suivant son Hyper Intuition et en inspectant dans quel état se trouvait son ami.

_« T'es sorti de prison, tête d'ananas ?! »_ s'exclama Hayato, pendant que Takeshi sifflait devant cette réussite impossible en temps normal.

_« Comment t'as fait pour t'échapper du Vindice ?! Ultime ! C'est censé être impossible ! »_ s'écria Ryohei, avant qu'Hana ne lui assène un puissant coup de poing sur la tête pour le faire taire.

_« Bonne question, comment as-tu fait ? »_ demanda Aki en penchant la tête sur le côté.

À cela, tous se tournèrent vers le nouveau venu. Même Kyoya porta son regard sur lui pour savoir comment il avait réalisé l'impossible. Car après tout, personne n'était parvenu à s'échapper du Vindice, la prison mafieuse. Du moins, pas sans que ses gardiens ne le reprennent avant même de quitter le bâtiment. Et pourtant, Mukuro/Daemon se tenait bel et bien devant eux. Qui plus est, avec son vrai corps.

Avant toute chose, la brume préféra poser tout son chargement, qui commençait à peser lourd. Puis, il releva ses orbes devenus indigo sur son patron, qui attendait patiemment une réponse.

_« Je suis vexé que vous ne me fassiez pas confiance. Après tout, je suis Daemon, le gardien de la brume Vongola, et je ne serais pas à la hauteur de mon titre si je ne pouvais m'échapper d'un endroit tel que le Vindice. Nufufufu ! »_

Giotto eut une goutte devant les singeries de son gardien. Cependant, le reste de ses amis ne réagit pas de la même manière. Knuckle hurla « ultime » jusqu'à ce qu'Amy l'arrête une nouvelle fois. G cria sur la brume, qui s'en moquait franchement. Asari et Celestia tentèrent de calmer la tempête Vongola pendant que Sakura les regardait. Elena poussa un soupir tandis que Lola rigola. Lampo s'était effondré sur le sol, ne voulant rien faire, alors que Mei tentait de le remettre debout. Neiva eut un petit rire. En revanche, Alaude ne le prit pas vraiment bien et sortit ses menottes, qui tournèrent. Pour réponse, Daemon fit apparaître sa faux à la place de son trident. Après tout, maintenant que Reborn n'était plus là, ils n'avaient plus à cacher leurs identités.

Néanmoins, les orbes orange du Vongola Primo se posèrent sur le bazar que l'illusionniste venait de ramener et qui l'intriguait grandement. En plus, il voyait une bonne opportunité de stopper avant qu'il ne commençât le combat entre son nuage et sa brume.

_« Qu'est-ce, Daemon ? »_ demanda-t-il en attirant l'attention de tous ses amis.

Le noble ne jeta qu'un simple coup d'œil à ses bagages qui intéressaient grandement.

_« Cadeau de notre ingénieur, nufufufu ! »_

Soudain, à cette réponse, plus aucun bruit ne se fit entendre dans la pièce. Tous ayant fait une double prise. Leurs armes étaient terminées. Enfin… depuis qu'ils les attendaient. Ce qui fit apparaître des étoiles dans les yeux de Lampo et de Mei.

_« Tu es passé voir Shoichi ? »_ continua Giotto, légèrement surpris de l'initiative de son gardien, surtout de sa part.

_« Oui, je voulais voir où il en était avec nos armes. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'il les aurait finies de sitôt._

– _Comment va-t-il ?_

– _Plutôt bien, nufufufu ! Jusqu'à ce qu'il s'évanouisse après m'avoir expliqué certains détails._

– _Que s'est-il passé ? »_ voulut savoir le ciel, pas très rassuré.

L'illusionniste haussa les épaules tandis qu'il poussait les valises vers ses camarades, qui s'émerveillaient. Les deux foudres se précipitèrent sur le chargement tandis qu'Asari esquissait un sourire en prenant les deux sacs contenant les épées des pluies.

Regroupées auprès du bagage étiqueté « Fiore », les fleurs l'ouvraient déjà pour récupérer leurs affaires. Du côté des Vongola, G s'en chargea pendant que Knuckle lui criait de se dépêcher, rejoint par Lampo. Et pour le coup, Alaude s'approcha d'eux.

Seul Giotto se contenta d'observer ses amis déballer leurs armes et sourit lorsque leurs visages s'illuminèrent en les découvrant, comme s'ils ouvraient leurs cadeaux de Noël. Près de lui, Daemon ricana.

_« Oya, oya ! Cela vous fait tant d'effet ? »_ se moqua-t-il.

_« Hé ! »_ grogna la tempête, son arc richement décoré comparé à celui de quatre siècles plus tôt. _« On utilise pas d'illusion, nous, tête de melon ! Alors on peut pas se battre, contrairement à toi, idiot !_

– _Oya, oya, qu'est-ce que la tête de poulpe me veut avec son baratin incessant ? »_ répliqua la brume avec une veine et son air joyeux parti.

Primo, toujours avec l'apparence de Tsuna, ne se mêla pas de l'altercation de ses gardiens. À la place, il se sentait bien depuis le départ de Reborn. Et tout cela, il le devait à sa famille… ses amis… les personnes sur qui il pouvait compter en toutes circonstances.

Pour la première fois, en quatre cents ans de séparation, tous… ils étaient enfin tous… réunis… tout le monde… sans illusion… ni au travers de lettres… ni avec des subterfuges… ni dans un monde d'illusions… juste eux… ensemble. Et Giotto ne pouvait s'espérer plus heureux. Après les avoir vu remplacés par des pierres dont la blancheur éclatante faisait réverbérer le soleil et… si ternes, les voilà vivants et encore plus énergiques qu'avant.

Pour rien au monde… vraiment rien au monde… il n'échangerait sa place à cet instant.

Sous ses orbes devenus orangés, une scène qui pourrait sembler banale voir même surréaliste avec les armes, lui ne voyait que son quotidien à son époque avec tous les êtres chers à son cœur, qui se gonfla en entendant les éclats de rire s'élever du groupe de ses amis.

Asari inspectait méticuleusement la lame de son sabre, ses trois petites épées posées à ses côtés, pendant que Sakura faisait coulisser la lame du sien dans son fourreau. Knuckle frappait le vide devant lui avec ses nouveaux gants alors qu'Amy enfilait son équipement. Lampo s'extasiait de son bouclier et le soulevait avec sa petite taille. Mei rit devant la tentative de son époux sous sa forme d'enfant, sa lance près d'elle. G rangeait l'un de ses pistolets en discutant avec Celestia au sujet de leurs armes à feu. Daemon attrapa distraitement sa lentille et joua avec. Lola et Elena bavardaient gaiement. La première lançait ses shurikens un peu partout et la seconde s'amusait à tester ses couteaux dans différentes positions et leur dextérité. Alaude se tenait un peu plus loin, les yeux clos et ses menottes déjà rangées. Neiva admirait les bottes à ses pieds, contente de retrouver ce qui faisait sa force quatre cents ans plus tôt.

Un grand sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsque ses yeux orange se posèrent sur son mari. Ce dernier lui répondit par le sien tandis qu'elle s'approchait. Légèrement surpris, son regard se dirigea sur ce qu'elle lui tendait. Aussitôt, les larmes montèrent. Tremblant, il approcha ses mains avant que la rose ne le lui donnât.

Ses gants.

À son époque, beaucoup de mafieux ou d'adversaires en tout genre le sous-estimaient grandement et ne se cachaient pas pour se moquer de son arme qui n'impressionnait personne. Enfin… jusqu'à ce qu'il les corrigeât dans des combats. Comme qui dirait, après cela, ils apprirent qu'il ne fallait pas uniquement se baser sur l'apparence de l'arme (Giotto découvrira peu après que l'un de ses successeurs se battait avec une fourchette).

Dès que le ciel les eut, il les porta à sa poitrine. D'un côté, il souhaitait retrouver ceux avec lesquels il avait combattu durant des années. Pourtant, la ressemblance était telle qu'il s'en contenta et en fut même heureux.

Surtout que restait dans la valise des Vongola sa cape avec la même capacité que celle d'avant.

Avec un sourire, Tsuna/Giotto leva ses orbes sur ses amis présents. Comme pour répondre à son orange si caractéristique, les leurs s'illuminèrent de leurs flammes. Pour G et Celestia, rouge pour Asari et Sakura, bleu pour Knuckle et Amy, jaune pour Lampo et Mei, vert pour Daemon et Elena, indigo pour Alaude et Lola, violet et Neiva, orange.

_« Shoichi a fait du bon boulot avec ces armes. »_ fit le Vongola Primo en resserrant sa prise sur ses gants, ce à quoi tous hochèrent la tête. _« Alors, il est de notre devoir d'éradiquer une bonne fois pour toutes ce mal qu'est Somaro. »_

Aussitôt, les intentions meurtrières des gardiens se ravivèrent. Seulement, un peu différentes de toute à l'heure. Un côté plus sadique en ressortait. Ce qui fit sourire le patron. Tel ciel, tels éléments. Auxquelles se joignaient les fleurs sans hésitation.

_« Il est temps que la première génération Vongola… »_ commença Giotto.

_« …et la première génération Fiore… »_ enchaîna Neiva.

_« …égalisent les forces et reprennent les choses en main. »_

Sans plus attendre et d'un coup, une lumière, plus réapparue depuis les retrouvailles des Fiore, et maintenant que les Vongola étaient ensemble et désormais tous réunis, engloba le groupe d'amis. Cette famille si soudée. Dans la vie comme dans la mort.

Dès que le flash disparut, quatorze personnes autrefois mortes se tenaient à la place des adolescents. Des figures connues de tous les mafieux. Dont sept prenaient pour la première fois leurs anciennes formes dans le monde réel. Hors illusion. Que les filles observaient avec un sourire.

Knuckle et Lampo échangèrent un regard, le premier levant le poing. Ses cheveux sombres contrastaient grandement avec sa version future. Sa Bible reposait entre ses mains bandées tandis que ses gants pendaient à sa tenue de prêtre. Le plus jeune bailla en tentant de retenir un sourire. Contrairement à son camarade, lui avait les cheveux verts. Et sous son œil droit, un petit éclair se dessinait. Son bouclier était accroché dans son dos.

En un peu plus grand, un tatouage de flammes pourpres remontait le long du cou et recouvrait tout le côté droit du visage de G qui fumait à nouveau. La couleur rouge dominait toutes les autres. Au point que même son emblème des tempêtes sur ses armes se trouvait dans cette teinte.

Un claquement retentit dans la pièce. La lame du katana d'Asari venait de rentrer dans son fourreau. Son sourire chaleureux se répandit sur ses lèvres. Maintenant habillé de son costume de joueur de ryūteki, sa flûte était aux côtés de son sabre, et ses petites épées dépassaient de sa ceinture.

Le nuage et la brume, l'un en face de l'autre, se dévisagèrent, leurs armes sorties. Alaude, blond, fusillait du regard son adversaire, ses orbes froids verrouillés sur l'illusionniste. Ses menottes tournaient autour de ses doigts, répondant à la faux de Daemon. Celui-ci, les cheveux bleus relevés en une coupe melon, ricanait alors que ses yeux en forme de pics se posaient sur son coéquipier et ennemi quotidien.

Au sommet de tous ces éléments destructeurs se tenait ce fameux patron, connu et respecté de tous à toutes les époques, dont autant la gentillesse que la force restait en mémoire. Une autre tête blonde, mais avec des cheveux qui défiaient la gravité et s'élevaient sous forme de pointes. L'orange de ses yeux, semblables à deux couchés de soleil, regardait sa famille. Son sourire, si caractéristique des ciels, se manifesta avec une vague de chaleur qui annonçait la protection pour ses alliés et la destruction pour ses adversaires.

À cela, chacun se tourna vers lui alors qu'il lâchait une importante quantité de flammes, si puissantes que tous ceux sachant un minimum maîtriser ses pouvoirs les sentiraient à n'importe quel endroit sur cette Terre.

_« Personne ne touche notre famille sans aller à l'encontre de notre volonté et en payer les conséquences ! »_ rugit-il tandis que ses gants s'enflammaient.

* * *

_Quelque part dans le nord de l'Italie, loin de tout combat,_

Un jeune homme, pas plus vieux que le groupe d'adolescents, se leva d'un bond en ressentant cette présence si familière. Sans prendre en compte l'étonnement de ses amis et de sa petite sœur qui le fixaient, il se précipita dehors avant que ses orbes rouges en forme de boussole ne se posassent que le ciel de cette fin d'après-midi.

Les autres le suivirent, surpris par le départ de leur chef. Dehors, ils le trouvèrent debout, à fixer le ciel, des larmes perlant le long de ses joues. Pourtant, à leur surprise, il souriait. Et riait. À se demander s'il n'était pas tombé sur la tête… quand il prit la parole.

_« Je le savais… Je le savais… Je savais que tu étais là… mon ami… Giotto… »_

* * *

_Dans un manoir non loin, appartenant à la neuvième fleur_,

La vielle dame sursauta quand sa bague s'alluma. Comme pour répondre à ce déferlement de flammes qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti. Et instinctivement, son regard se porta dans la direction d'où elles provenaient. Le Japon.

Avec un froncement de sourcil, elle tenta de se concentrer. Pour ressentir que d'autres pouvoirs se mêlaient et qu'elle en connaissait au moins un. Ce qui la rassura.

« _Je me demande bien ce qui se passe, mais si tu es là, Kyoko, cela devrait aller._ » fit-elle avec un petit soupir de soulagement.

Néanmoins, avant de pouvoir reprendre son chemin, elle s'interrogea sur cette puissance, puis sur celle de son successeur. Qui ressemblait à celle de la créatrice des Fiore. Sûrement une coïncidence, pensa-t-elle.

* * *

_Plus au sud, en Sicile, au manoir Vongola,_

Toutes les personnes présentes relevèrent les flammes, qui parurent familière à quelques-uns. Nono écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise, tourné en direction du Japon d'où elles provenaient. De même pour les ciels dans la salle. Dino, Byakuran et Uni. Pour eux, ce mystérieux pouvoir semblait à la fois chaleureux et glacial. Comme s'il valait mieux être de son côté que son adversaire.

Seul Xanxus se contenta d'un simple regard du coin de l'œil, son verre de vin à la main. Et avec cela, il esquissa un petit sourire. Qui passa inaperçu pour les mafieux. Seulement, Reborn l'attrapa à la seconde où il s'effaçait. Ce qui le fit froncer les sourcils, suspicieux de ce que le chef de la Varia comprenait dans cette quantité de flammes projetées, avant de revenir sur ce que lui-même sentait.

Jusqu'à ce déclenchement, les Cavalone avec Dino, les Millefiore – anciennement les familles Gesso et Giglio Nero – représentés par Uni et Byakuran, le CEDEF avec Iemitsu, la neuvième génération Vongola avec Timotéo, et tous les Arcobaleno – Verde, Skull, Reborn, Uni, Colonnello, Viper, Lal et Fon – se trouvaient au manoir des Vongola pour s'entretenir au sujet de cette guerre grondante. Uniquement les personnes les plus craintes et les plus puissantes du monde souterrain, accompagnées de leurs gardiens ou gardes du corps.

À force de discussions durant cette heure de réunions, personne ne savait toujours pas la raison de cette déclaration. Surtout qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment lieu d'être. Or une vengeance envers la plus puissante famille mafieuse en raison de ce qu'il s'était passé il y a quatre cents ans. Même si aucun ne comprenait pourquoi les Somaro ne revenaient que maintenant.

Puis, cette montée de flammes, pas si inconnues.

Tous avaient aussitôt eu une réaction en ressentant cette puissance qui cloua tout le monde, sans exception. À part Xanxus, qui ne sembla pas affecté.

Byakuran, ce gosse d'à peine douze ans et grand consommateur de chamallows, aux cheveux blancs et à l'étrange marque violette sous son œil gauche, entrouvrit ses orbes devenus oranges. Plus aucune joie ne se lisait sur son visage et un air sérieux le remplaçait. Ce qui n'arrivait que très rarement. Il ne se soucia même plus de ses si précieuses douceurs.

Uni étouffa un halètement en portant ses mains sur sa bouche. Pour sa part, sa tétine brillait, comme pour répondre au pouvoir qui se déversait. Un sentiment de peur la traversa. La jeune fille de dix ans aux cheveux verts et avec un trèfle sur la joue gauche porta son regard sur le ciel au-delà de la fenêtre.

Dino cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, pour vérifier s'il ressentait bien ce que tous percevaient plus ou moins bien. Ses mains agrippèrent fermement l'accoudoir de sa chaise sans pour autant qu'il ne lâche la direction d'où elles provenaient.

Iemitsu, n'ayant qu'une faible flamme ciel, n'en ressentit que très peu les effets. Cela suffit néanmoins à faire courir un frisson le long de son dos. En revanche, il eut un sentiment de familiarité qui l'interpela.

À l'inverse des autres mafieux, le fils adoptif de Nono ne se concentra pas sur la signature de son grand frère. À la place, il but une gorgée de son vin, laissant la neuvième génération et ses alliés se demander ce qu'il se passait. Intérieurement, il était heureux de savoir que Giotto avait retrouvé toute sa famille. Cela voulait aussi dire qu'il n'allait pas tarder.

Comme tout patron Vongola qui se respectait, Timotéo connaissait chacune des signatures qui caractérisait ses prédécesseurs. Et à cet instant précis, la flamme qui brillait tel un phare en pleine tempête n'appartenait qu'à une seule personne, que le neuvième respectait autant pour sa force que ses exploits, dont la création des Vongola.

_« Primo… »_ souffla Nono, n'en revenant pas de ce qu'il venait de sentir.

Si les ciels n'y voyaient que Giotto di Vongola, il en était autrement pour les autres éléments.

Fon haussa les sourcils. Zakuro, la Couronne funéraire de la tempête, fronça les siens. Bel s'arrêta de rire et en perdit même son sourire. Nosaru et Tazaru, deux anciens membres de la Giglio Nero Famiglia, déglutirent. Coyote, le bras droit de Nono, bien qu'il ne s'en rendît pas compte, pensa à son petit-fils aussi au Japon et qui avait une tendance à tout faire exploser à coup de dynamites. La tempête auparavant calme semblait prête à se déchaîner sur tous les ennemis de son boss. Continuellement au cœur de l'attaque, la tempête furieuse ne se reposait jamais.

Lal Mirch, l'Arcobaleno ratée, et Colonnello échangèrent un regard. Bluebell, la pluie Millefiore, laissa échapper un petit gémissement. Basil blêmit considérablement. Squalo ne put lâcher son fameux « VOI ». Romario sursauta légèrement. Et les yeux de Brabanters, gardien de Nono, se rétrécirent. La pluie aiguisa ses lames. Finissant le combat et nettoyant tout sur son passage.

Verde siffla, n'aimait pas ne pas comprendre. Ghost jeta un coup d'œil à Byakuran. Gamma, second d'Uni, se crispa. Ganauche III, la foudre de Nono, prit un air affolé. Lévi ne quitta pas sa position, pourtant, il frémit. L'électricité se faisait ressentir, comme une promesse de griller quiconque se dresserait sur le chemin. Servir de paratonnerre pour protéger sa famille.

Reborn plissa les yeux. Le soleil de la neuvième génération, Brow Nie Junior, serra les poings. Lussuria poussa un gémissement. Daisy, gardien des Millefiore, serra encore plus fort contre lui sa peluche. Le soleil guérit autant qu'il inflige des blessures. Détruisant le malheur de la Famiglia, le soleil brillait de mille feux.

Le visage de Viper ne refléta aucune émotion. Genkishi posa instinctivement ses doigts sur la poignée de son épée tout en échangeant un regard avec son camarade, Torikabuto, qui laissa échapper un son inaudible sous son masque avant de poser une main sur l'épaule de Bluebell. Croquant, la brume de Nono, réprima un frisson. La brume, cachée derrière ses illusions, préparait mille souffrances pour tous ceux ayant l'audace de défier son ciel. Créer de rien quelque chose, transformer quelque chose en rien, rendant ainsi la Famiglia intouchable.

Skull chancela sur place. Visconti, gardien des nuages, enfonça ses mains dans ses poches. Kikyo, Couronne Funéraire, blêmit. Le nuage prendra part aux combats, épaulant son ciel. Un nuage à la dérive, qui ne pouvait être lié, protégeant sa Famiglia au loin.

Puis, avant que quiconque ne puisse dire quelque chose, les flammes disparurent. Ne laissant aucune trace de leurs passages en ce monde. Comme si elles n'avaient jamais existé.

_« Mais ce n'est pas logique ! Primo est censé être mort il y a quatre cents ans au Japon ! Pourquoi serait-il là ? Cela n'a aucun sens ! »_ s'exclama Iemitsu en se levant d'un bond.

Et pourtant, bien qu'il tentât de le nier, tous sentaient comme le retour de cette génération qui fit trembler les adversaires à un temps où les guerres et les affrontements étaient monnaie courante. Qui ne devrait pas se trouver à cette époque.

Ils avaient déjà assez de problèmes comme cela avec cette sixième guerre mafieuse. Alors rajouter des figures mortes depuis plus de quatre cents ans – cela les arrangeait plutôt que ce fût des alliées – il ne fallait pas aller trop loin.

_« Cette guerre n'a déjà pas de sens avec une famille revenue d'entre les morts pour défier les Vongola. »_ répliqua Reborn en tirant son fédora sur son visage.

Cette poussée de flammes l'inquiétait. Et pas seulement à cause de leurs propriétaires, leur emplacement laissait des doutes. Après tout, il s'agissait du Japon. Là où se trouvait son élève et tous ses gardiens. Élève qui ressemblait beaucoup trop à son ancêtre…

Il ne fut pas le seul à penser à cela. Iemitsu, Romario, Dino et Timotéo relevèrent aussi ce léger détail aux vues de leurs mines inquiètes. Seul Xanxus étouffa un bâillement.

_Il se passe quelque chose…_ pensa Nono en empoignant sa canne, les yeux rivés sur la table. _Quelque chose qui ne va pas me plaire…_

Soudain, son Hyper Intuition se déclencha, avertissant le neuvième d'une attaque immédiate. Mais avant de pouvoir prévenir ses alliés présents de la menace, un bruit sourd résonna dans toute la bâtisse et prit de court tous les mafieux.

BOOOM !

* * *

_Cela s'appelle finir un chapitre ! (pourquoi est-ce que je sens que la suite va faire des envieux ? ^-^') En tout cas, cet arc est maintenant fini ! Ce qui veut dire que nous attaquons la dernière partie dès le prochain chapitre ! :-D_

_Une chose est sûre, je n'ai jamais autant écris le mot "famille" dans un chapitre ! Et les choses vont s'accélérer avec Giotto en mode sérieux ! Alors j'espère que vous êtes prêts pour la suite ! ;-)_

_Sur ce, moi je vous dis à la semaine prochaine mes chers petits bonbons ! Et passez une bonne journée !_


	22. Chapitre 21 : Une arrivée tonitruante

_Tadam ! Me revoilà pour le prochain chapitre ! Celui-là s'est fait désiré (en même temps, avec la fin du précédent...) Mais le voici ! Et j'ai presque envie de dire que cette fois-ci, on ne rigole plus ! Entre la guerre qui est déclarée et l'explosion à la fin, les choses sérieuses sont sur le point de commencer ! Mais pas seulement ! Et donc, je vous présente le dernier arc de cette histoire ! "roulement de tambours" voici... "**Le dernier combat**" ! (voix : comme si on ne s'en serait pas douté. Sylosse : mais euh ! Vous gâchez la présentation !)_

_Et comme c'est toujours une agréable surprise de voir le autant de monde favoriser et suivre cette histoire, je voudrais remercier **Allyssa Mervillion**, **Asunaforever3**, **Aube Crepusculaire**, **Bakkuru Iris**, **Coton-de-Loup**, **Darkemeraud**, **Enelica**, **Ishiro Shizuka**, **L. Sacha**, **Lady bluebell**, **Lesmeal**, **Liske**, **M. Mi**, **Minimiste**, **MonLivreOuvert**, **Nagololol**, **PetiteClover**, **RedBloodAlice**, **SkySora-R27**, **Syt the Evil Angel**, **Talaban**, **Thunder-rain165**, **Yuukitsune**, **Zeaphir**, **akykuran**, **arieslucie46**, **mahon5971**, **night dark angel**, **rokamostafa232**, **rosa2003felicity**, **silkie 19**, **tahury**, **zorchide**, **AmeliaOni**, **Biscotine**, **Chibi y Hina**, **HarukaN**, **Kalane**, **Kinitori Natsumi**, **LOVEMANGAANDDRARRY**, **Nympha-san**, **Oriona Blek**, **Tsuki Banritt**, **Walarisse**, **alyss au pays de l'abyss**, **kedy ichyo**, **mirty love**, **misa2**, **sallyimida**, **tamarahc** et **yamimily** ^-^_

_Merci aussi à **Yuukitsune**,** tahury** et **Tsuki Banritt** pour leur review ! Et un gros merci à **Zeaphir** pour corriger chaque chapitre !_

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

_Disclaimer : KHR ne m'appartient pas_

* * *

"Parler" : japonais

_"Parler"_ : italien

_Parler_ : pensées

**Parler** : attaque

**_Parler_** : souvenir

Chapitre 21

Une arrivée tonitruante

À une certaine distance du reste des combats, à l'abri dans une petite clairière, les ciels se tenaient – plus ou moins blessés – face à leurs adversaires. Xanxus poussa un grognement, les armes à la main. En arrière-plan, des explosions retentirent, suivit de cris et de coups de fusils. Une mélodie que Ricardo connaissait si bien et qui était devenue son quotidien durant la seconde et la troisième guerre mafieuse. Et cela ne lui manquait pas. Ces bruits… cette douleur… ces morts… lui rappelaient que trop les circonstances quand il avait perdu son cousin.

Quelque chose qu'il ne laisserait pas se reproduire ! Cette fois-ci, il connaissait son adversaire, sa force, ses faiblesses… Il ne le sous-estimera plus ! Comme il ne se surestimerait pas. Trop de personnes avaient été tuées par ses erreurs.

La réincarnation serra les dents quand ses orbes, brûlants de haine, se posèrent sur l'un des trois ennemis qui affrontaient les patrons. Celui qu'il ne voulait en aucun cas revoir dans son champ de vision… celui qui déclara cette guerre… celui qui tua tant de Vongola… celui qui le priva de son cousin et grand frère… celui dont il souhaitait la mort plus qu'autre chose.

Étrangement, comparés aux premières générations Vongola et Fiore et au Secondo qui changeaient légèrement d'il y a quatre cents ans, lui non. Ses cheveux arboraient une couleur brune, lui arrivaient aux épaules et étaient attachés en une queue de cheval par un ruban noir. Sur son visage fin, un sourire se dessinait, tandis que ses yeux orange observaient ses adversaires. Pour l'occasion, il portait une chemise blanche bouffante au niveau des poignets, surmontée d'une veste de costume vert foncé avec d'un pantalon sombre. Du coin de l'œil, Xanxus attrapa la bague qui brillait à l'un de ses doigts. Son anneau de ciel Somaro. Et cela ne lui plaisait pas.

Tout comme les deux qui l'accompagnaient, ravivant de mauvais souvenirs. Le premier, placé à la droite de Marcello, se trouvait être le plus prochain allié des Somaro, Sciocco Enzo. Au même titre que les Fiore pour les Vongola. Et cette famille avait posé beaucoup de difficultés pendant la première guerre les opposant. Lui et ses gardiens avaient détruit plusieurs camps alliés de la palourde avant de se faire arrêter par les membres encore vivants de la première génération.

Mais le revoir ici n'annonçait rien de bon. Ses orbes bleus fusillèrent en particulier Xanxus alors que son visage ne reflétait aucune émotion. Il se tenait bien droit aux côtés de Marcello. Ses cheveux se dressaient en pics sur son crâne. Ses vêtements se composaient d'une veste marine d'un major de l'armée aux épaulettes dorées avec ses médailles sur le devant, renvoyant à son métier avant qu'il ne s'enrôlât dans la mafia. Un gradé dans l'armée de l'un des principaux princes régnant sur l'un des États d'Italie.

De l'autre côté, une jeune femme en fin d'adolescence rejetait sa longue natte blonde derrière elle. Un long manteau descendait jusqu'à ses cuisses avec un pantalon large sur le bas, des bottes avec de légers talons et une chemise. Le tout sombre. En la voyant, Ricardo se renfrogna. Elle lui avait posé problème à l'époque en lui causant un certain nombre de blessures qui le génèrent après la guerre et jusqu'à sa mort. Comme dans ses souvenirs, elle n'avait pas changé. Et la marque qu'il lui infligea au cours de l'un leurs combats se reflétait dans son corps réincarné. Une énorme cicatrice barrait son visage en deux en diagonale. Au milieu, ses orbes verts brûlaient d'une soif de vengeance à l'encontre des Vongola, notamment de Ricardo. Auquel ce dernier répliqua par son propre regard noir. Elle et son groupe fonctionnaient comme la Varia chez les Vongola. Un groupe d'assassins. Ce qui la rendit plutôt insensible à tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Le Secondo ne l'aimait pas et elle ne l'aimait pas non plus. Une haine réciproque qui traversa les âges. Scomodo Livia.

Ricardo prépara ses armes. L'éclat de ses flammes du ciel se raviva et se fit menaçant pour les trois en face. Pourtant, aucun ne le releva et Marcello se contenta d'étirer son sourire encore plus. Avant de reposer son regard sur sa prise au sol. Vongola Nono.

Ce qui inquiétait plutôt le chef de la Varia. Car, sans que quiconque dans les ciels n'avait pu faire répliquer après l'explosion qui secoua le manoir, ils s'étaient tous retrouvés dans cette clairière avec des dégâts causés par la déflagration. Et Timotéo, assez mal en point, était aux pieds des trois adversaires.

Il n'aimait vraiment pas ce qui se passait. Comme toutes les réincarnations, ce rassemblement de ciels n'indiquait rien de bon pour eux. En raison que leurs ennemis avaient déjà usé de cette technique à leur époque. Celle-ci consistait à séparer tous les mafieux par rapport à leurs flammes et les détruire en combats contre eux. Et, bien qu'elle ne fût utilisée que vers le milieu de la guerre, elle coûta quand même la vie à plusieurs d'entre eux. Daemon, Lampo et Neiva périrent comme cela.

Chose qui fit plonger Giotto encore plus dans sa dépression et secoua le monde de souterrain puisque la patronne des Fiore en perdit la vie. Ce que Ricardo ne laisserait pas se répéter.

_« Oh ? Tu es revenu aussi ? »_ demanda Livia avec un soupçon d'intention de tuer tout en fusillant du regard la réincarnation du Secondo.

À cela, l'interpellé grogna alors qu'il s'avançait devant les autres patrons. Derrière lui, les autres ciels ne comprenaient pas grand-chose à la situation. Surtout qu'ils ne voyaient pas de quoi pouvait parler la patronne des Scomodo. Uni et Byakuran échangèrent un regard. La jeune fille secoua la tête pendant que le fan de chamallows haussait les épaules. Puis ils reportèrent leur attention sur ce qui se déroulait. Même avec leurs pouvoirs de voir une partie du futur et de regarder les autres univers, aucun des deux ne savait vraiment ce qui se déroulait.

Dino, quant à lui, se contenta de porter sa main sur le fouet à sa hanche. Lui non plus n'aimait pas la situation. Aucun membre de sa famille ne se trouvait dans les parages et tout le monde connaissait son talent lorsqu'il n'avait personne à protéger. Une véritable catastrophe ambulante. Et Iemitsu plissa les yeux. Lui aussi tentait de comprendre. Mais avant tout, il devait sauver son patron, actuellement dans une situation délicate. Cependant, Xanxus l'arrêta d'un signe de main. C'était à lui de gérer ces individus.

_« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, déchet ? »_ répliqua-t-il avec du venin dans sa voix.

_« Mais je ne faisais qu'une remarque, crétin. »_ l'insulta l'adolescente. _« Je ne pensais juste pas avoir encore affaire à toi après tant d'années de séparation._

– _Et ta tronche ne m'a pas manqué, ta cicatrice te fait toujours aussi mal ? »_ se moqua Secondo en gardant un visage impassible, tel le boss qu'il fut.

Il savait très bien que Livia lui en voulait toujours pour cette blessure qui la défigurait. Au point que peu après, lorsqu'ils s'affrontèrent à nouveau, il réussit à la tuer parce qu'elle avait laissé libre cours à sa fureur. D'ailleurs, la réplique fit mouche, puisqu'elle dégaina ses poignards cachés sous son manteau. Son intention de tuer coulait à flot maintenant tandis que son visage se tordait sous la colère.

_« J'vais te buter ! »_

Cependant, avant de pouvoir faire le moindre geste envers Ricardo, Marcello lui attrapa le poignet, la stoppant dans son élan.

_« Attends Livia ! Tu pourras l'avoir après, mais pour le moment, les principaux invités ne sont pas encore arrivés, tu ne voudrais quand même pas faire foirer le plan. »_ l'avertit-il en la fusillant du regard.

À ces mots, l'aura autour de la jeune femme s'effaça d'un coup. La crainte se lisait dans ses orbes pendant que ses armes regagnaient leurs fourreaux. Ensuite, elle retourna à sa place et se fit aussi petite que possible. Néanmoins, sa colère se dirigeait toujours en direction du chef de la Varia.

Enzo se contenta d'un coup d'œil vers sa camarade, mais ne fit aucun geste envers elle. De son côté, le Somaro Primo se tourna vers Secondo avec un sourire rempli de malice qui causa un frisson de dégoût à celui-ci.

_« Mon cher, tu ne saurais pas où est ton cher cousin ? »_ voulut-il savoir.

_« Comme si j'allais te le dire ! »_ grogna Xanxus.

À cet instant, Reborn en profita pour arriver. Dans un premier temps, légèrement surpris par l'endroit où se trouvait son ami, il abaissa son fédora sur ses orbes. Cependant, il ne fit aucun geste, préférant regarder ce qui allait se passer. Notamment, il avait entendu les dernières répliques, et cela réveilla les soupçons à l'encontre de la réincarnation.

N'attendant pas que son adversaire lui répondît, le second patron des Vongola dirigea ses yeux sur le neuvième et son père adoptif qui observaient la scène entre les deux. La fatigue se lisait dans son regard et une sorte d'abandon qui ne lui plaisait pas. Comme s'il s'était résigné à mourir.

_« NONO ! » _cria son fils, surprenant plusieurs personnes. _« T'as pas intérêt à crever ! Si tu meurs, qu'est-ce que je vais dire à Tsuna hein ?! La dernière fois, j'ai pris beaucoup… »_

Le tueur à gages releva un sourcil devant ces mots. Déjà par le titre que lui donnait Xanxus. Bien qu'il l'appelât avant par ce titre, maintenant, il avait une sorte de protocole. Comme un patron à un autre patron. Et non un enfant à un parent.

Puis, le fait qu'il évoquât son élève. Il savait quelque chose à propos de Tsuna. Et ensuite, pourquoi il avait pris ? Qu'avait-il pris la dernière fois ? Le bébé ne comprenait pas de quoi il parlait, alors, il se concentra sur l'homme devant lui qui détenait des informations que lui-même n'avait pas pu soutirer au lycéen.

_« Xanxus… »_ souffla le patron des Vongola, n'ayant entendu que la première partie.

_« Oh ? Si ce n'est pas ce cher- »_ commença Marcello.

_« Oï ! Ta gueule Somaro ! »_ l'arrêta soudainement le Secondo. _« Déjà que ta tête ne me revient pas alors ne commence pas ! »_

Pourtant, contrairement à ce que tous pensaient – sauf Xanxus – leur adversaire se mit à rire. Ses éclats résonnèrent dans leurs oreilles et en mirent mal à l'aise plus d'un. Uni trembla légèrement et Dino déglutit difficilement. Iemitsu frissonna. Et même Reborn serra les dents. Seul Xanxus continua de le fixer sans aucun changement. À part l'augmentation de la haine à son égard.

_« Cela fait des années, mon cher, et ce sont les seuls mots que tu as à me dire pour nos retrouvailles ? »_ demanda-t-il avec une malice qui ne disait rien de bon.

_« J'aurais plutôt aimé ne jamais revoir ta sale tronche ! »_ s'exclama le chef de la Varia, ses flammes continuant de s'accumuler dans ses armes.

_« Que c'est vexant ! Il semblerait que toutes ces années n'aient pas aidées ton caractère !_

– _À qui la faute ?! Hein ?! Tu les as tous tués ! Tu as déclenché cette stupide guerre juste pour tes intérêts personnels ! Et tu pensais que j'allais t'accueillir les bras ouverts ?!_

– _Houla ! »_ s'esclaffa le Somaro avec une main devant sa bouche. _« Ton cher cousin ne t'a jamais appris à te calmer ? Cela ne me surprend pas avec lui… »_

Aussitôt, une vague glaciale traversa toutes les personnes présentes. Et qui les inquiéta. Leurs regards se posèrent sur la réincarnation et s'écartèrent soudainement de lui. L'Arcobaleno, plutôt insensible, dut reconnaître qu'il n'avait jamais senti autant d'intention de tuer émanant de quelqu'un. Surtout qu'il se retenait de tirer sur ses ennemis au vu des tremblements qui prirent ses mains.

_« Tu l'insultes encore une fois, Somaro, je te jure que je vais te renvoyer au fond de la tombe que tu n'aurais jamais dû quitter. »_

Ce qui fit relever un sourcil au maudit.

_« Je crois que j'ai touché un point sensible, il t'est si précieux que ça, ton cher cousin ? »_ ricana Marcello sans prendre en compte la colère du boss à son encontre.

_« Un connard comme toi ne pourra jamais comprendre… »_ siffla Xanxus entre ses dents avant de prendre une profonde inspiration pour se calmer, chose que lui avait appris Giotto lorsqu'il se mettait en colère. _« Tu l'insultes, tu le rabaisses, tu le dénigres, mais tu ne sais rien de lui ou de ce qu'il a fait ! Il m'a tout donné ! Moi, l'orphelin dont le père souhaitait la mort plus qu'autre chose ! »_

C'était officiel, plus personne ne comprenait de quoi pouvait bien parler les deux. Seuls Livia et Enzo suivaient parfaitement, tandis que dans le camp des Vongola, aucun ne sut y arriver. Nono fronça les sourcils. Il ne se rappelait pas d'une quelconque tentative envers son fils adoptif par son véritable père. Et surtout, qu'il ne le connaissait pas. Mais son Hyper Intuition lui indiquait qu'il ne s'agissait pas de cela. Alors quoi ?

_« Comparé à toi, lui ou moi n'avons connu que très peu l'amour maternel jusqu'à ce qu'il nous soit arraché… alors… quand il a trouvé l'amour… la joie… des gens qui l'acceptaient… des amis… du respect… un endroit où se reposer… des responsabilités… » _lui apprit-il tandis qu'il esquissait un petit sourire._ « Une vraie famille… il a tout partagé avec moi sans rien attendre en retour ! »_

Ricardo ne se rappelait que trop bien son arrivée chez les Vongola après sa sortie des glaces, tous les gardiens et leurs épouses l'avaient accueilli comme s'il faisait déjà partie de la famille. Sans rien lui demander. Un moment que le garçon devenu adulte gardait précieusement au fond de sa mémoire. Car, pour la première fois depuis le décès de sa mère, il avait ressenti de la chaleur émanant du groupe. Et qui le réconforta.

_« J'en ai fait des erreurs dans ma vie et d'importantes, pourtant… il m'a toujours pardonné et a toujours été là pour moi quel que soit son emploi du temps. »_ raconta Secondo avec un rire amer à l'encontre de son adversaire. _« Tu n'as jamais connu cette peur viscérale qui te ronge le soir, une fois la lumière éteinte et… bien qu'il occupât un poste important et devait gérer une famille complète… dans ces moments, il venait vers moi et restait avec moi jusqu'à ce que je sois rassuré… Et… il n'avait aucune obligation, mais il est allé jusqu'à me sortir de la glace ! Juste parce que je suis sa famille et son cousin ! Il est mon grand frère… et qu'entre frères, on doit s'entraider ! »_

* * *

_**« Ricardo… » le rassura d'une voix douce Giotto tout en caressant le dos de son jeune cousin après un cauchemar où il rêvait que tous l'abandonnaient. « Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, Ricardo… petit frère. Tu te trouves maintenant au manoir des Vongola et non dans cette maison. Tu as désormais une famille qui t'aime et qui ne te fera jamais le moindre mal. Ricardo… à partir de maintenant, plus personne ne te laissera. Tu fais partie de la famille au même titre que tout le monde. Personne ne pourra jamais te remplacer ou t'abandonner. Mais n'oublie jamais que je suis désormais ton grand frère et il est de mon devoir de te protéger, Ricardo. Alors, ne t'inquiètes pas, » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire et un léger soupçon de ses flammes, « tu es notre précieux Ricardo, mon cher petit frère. »**_

* * *

_« Tu ne comprendras jamais ce sens de la famille ! Tu es aveuglé par le pouvoir alors tu ne peux pas ! Car mon frère est un ciel ! Et jamais personne ne pourra l'égaler ! Surtout pas toi ! Mais à cause de toi, mon frère a tout sacrifié ! Il en a perdu sa femme… ses gardiens… ses amis… par ta faute et ta stupide guerre ! »_

L'image de Giotto pleurant devant les tombes des premières générations Vongola et Fiore lui brûlait les yeux encore maintenant. Comme celle de son corps sans vie aux pieds de ce fameux arbre. Tout cela, à cause de l'homme qui se trouvait en face de lui !

_« Tu m'as peut-être enlevé ce que j'avais de plus cher, à savoir un grand frère… un modèle… un guide… une famille quoi qu'un peu bordélique, mais qui reste ma famille… Mais cette fois, je ne referai plus les erreurs que j'ai pu commettre… Tu ne me le prendras pas une nouvelle fois ! Je vais te renvoyer dans ta tombe ! C'est tout ce que tu mérites après tout ce que tu nous as fait subir ! »_

La suite de sa déclaration provoqua un silence chez tous les ciels présents. Chaque allié de la palourde observait le chef de la Varia sous un nouveau jour. Avant, ils n'y voyaient qu'un homme bourrin, porté sur l'alcool et qui méprisaient les faibles, alors que maintenant se tenait un homme qui affirmait fièrement ses convictions sans avoir honte et dont l'aura qu'il dégageait n'était pas sans rappeler celle des patrons. Notamment les patrons Vongola.

Iemitsu ouvrit la bouche sous la stupeur. Bien qu'il ne comprît pas grand-chose, il sut que la personne qu'évoquait Xanxus devant être quelqu'un d'extraordinaire. Voir plus. Uni étouffa un halètement en portant ses mains à sa bouche. Dino cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Le fan de chamallows fronça les sourcils. Et Nono regarda attentivement son fils. Sa déclaration le laissa bouche bée. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que cet enfant recueilli qui n'acceptait aucune autorité respectait autant quelqu'un. Quelqu'un dont il ne connaissait pas l'identité pour le moment.

Pendant que l'Arcobaleno du soleil l'observait attentivement. Ce genre de déclaration lui disait quelque chose… quelque chose qu'il avait entendu il n'y avait pas si longtemps de la bouche de… de… de son propre élève. Et alors qu'il allait poser une question, une image se superposa avec Xanxus. Bien qu'il ne crût toujours pas en la réincarnation, le tueur à gages jura regarder une autre figure connue dans l'histoire des Vongola. Cet homme connu pour ses tempéraments violents au même titre que sa loyauté sans faille et son devoir de mémoire envers le premier patron. Celui qui transforma les Vongola en ce qu'ils étaient actuellement. La plus puissante famille mafieuse au monde. Ricardo di Vongola, le Vongola Secondo.

Seulement, le flash ne dura que l'espace d'une seconde et s'effaça aussi vite qu'il était apparu. En jetant un coup d'œil aux autres ciels présents, il semblait que personne d'autre n'ait eu cette vision. Ce qui fit serrer les dents au bébé.

Cependant, cela ne semblait pas avoir plu au chef ennemi, qui en perdit son sourire. À ses côtés, les yeux d'Enzo se rétrécirent et Livia grogna. L'aura entourant Marcello devint telle qu'il en perdit sa patience.

_« Retourne dans ta tombe aussi ! Je n'avais aucune envie de te voir ! Toi ! Toi qui as éliminé les restes de ma famille une fois ma mort passée ! Tu n'as aucun droit d'être ici !_

– _J'ai tous les droits d'être ici au même titre que toi ! Tu les as tous massacrés sans scrupules alors tu pensais que j'allais rester à attendre calmement que le reste des Somaro me tombent dessus ?! Comme si j'allais laisser les Vongola aussi bas qu'ils l'étaient après ta mort ! Tu nous as fait sombrer, mais je nous ai remontés ! »_

Quelques patrons haussèrent les sourcils ou les froncèrent. Aux dernières nouvelles, Xanxus n'avait jamais défendu les Vongola durant toute sa vie. Et son emprisonnement dans la glace n'a pas aidé, il y a neuf ans. Alors de quoi parlait-il ? Surtout qu'il semblait que celui d'en face était mort…

_« C'est à toi de mourir une nouvelle fois ! Marcello di Somaro, Somaro Primo ! »_

Maintenant, Reborn comprenait mieux pourquoi ce nom lui disait quelque chose. Non pas que le Somaro Decimo le portait… non… car il s'agissait aussi de celui du Primo de cette famille. Et qui, surprenant le reste des patrons, se trouvait bel et bien en face d'eux, vivant. L'homme qui avait provoqué la seconde guerre mafieuse, mais pas que, à en entendre Xanxus… et désormais… la sixième… se tenait debout devant eux.

Mais le plus surprenant devait être que Xanxus, le chef de la Varia, connaissait sa véritable identité. Qui fut confirmée par le sourire qui se dessina sur les lèvres du patron adverse. Quelque chose de difficile à avaler.

_« Mais il est mort, et ce, depuis plus de quatre cents ans ! »_ lui apprit Dino avec un haussement d'épaules. « _Il ne peut pas être…_

– _J'espère que tu crois aux réincarnations parce que le vrai Somaro Primo est bel et bien devant toi. Et t'as plutôt intérêt à y croire. »_ grogna le chef de la Varia.

Ce que personne ne comprit. Parce que chacun pouvait croire ou non s'il s'agissait bel et bien d'une réincarnation. Libre à chacun. Néanmoins, au vu des éclairs qu'il lançait, ce n'était pas quelque chose à prendre à la légère. Reborn ne comprenait pas non plus.

Jusqu'à ce qu'une théorie complètement folle s'impose à lui. Complètement folle… folle… complètement folle… qui… qui prenait en compte… en compte des patrons… morts depuis des siècles… une guerre… des vengeances… complètement folle…

D'un seul coup, l'Arcobaleno écarquilla les yeux. Il savait à présent !

_« Comment le sais-tu ? »_ voulut savoir Byakuran en écartant légèrement ses paupières.

_« Deux. »_ dit à voix haute le tueur à gages.

Ce simple mot fut entendu par tous. Iemitsu et Dino haussèrent un sourcil sans comprendre, les ciels Millefiore échangèrent un regard. À l'inverse, Xanxus ouvrit la bouche avant de pousser un soupir de résignation. Après tout, il s'agissait de Reborn, le meilleur tueur à gages du monde, à ce stade, ce n'était pas une surprise pour lui qu'il ait compris.

_« Tu as deviné ?_

– _Bien sûr. »_ lui répondit le bébé. _« Mais pourquoi ?_

– _Ce n'est pas à moi de te répondre. »_

Toutefois, avant que quiconque ne puisse répliquer quoi que ce soit, une énorme explosion retentit à quelques mètres d'eux. Tous fermèrent les yeux sur le coup pour éviter les particules soulevées par le choc. Seul Xanxus se contenta de marmonner quelque chose à propos de « grand frère en retard ».

À ses côtés, l'Arcobaleno commença à aligner les éléments. Et quelques questions trouvèrent une réponse quand quelqu'un se mit à tousser au travers du nuage de poussière. Cela provoqua l'apparition d'un immense sourire chez Marcello pendant que Livia en eut un narquois et pour Enzo, une lueur de bonheur/vengeance dans ses orbes.

« Je n'avais pas prévu toute cette fumée… » se plaignit une voix que beaucoup connaissaient et qu'ils ne pensaient pas entendre ici.

Quelqu'un qui aurait dû se trouver à plus de dix mille kilomètres de là, à attendre tranquillement la fin des combats. Quelqu'un que tous adoraient pour sa gentillesse, que Nono considérait comme son petit-fils, que Iemitsu protégeait au péril de sa vie, que Dino aimait comme un petit frère du peu de temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble et que Reborn appréciait pour sa détermination et ses convictions.

À quelques pas d'eux, Tsuna se releva de sa position accroupie. D'un simple geste, il balaya la poussière de ses vêtements avant de porter son regard devenu orange sur les personnes présentes. Et bien que plusieurs ne voulurent pas y croire, celui qu'ils tentaient tant de garder en sécurité était venu de son plein gré sur le champ de bataille.

Cependant, personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'il ne soit pas seul lorsqu'il tendit une main en direction de sa compagne. Celle-ci la prit volontairement et se leva à son tour, une mallette dans l'autre. Kyoko Sasagawa repoussa ensuite une mèche de ses longs cheveux bruns avant de croiser les bras. Sa présence inquiéta les mafieux, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rappellent qu'il s'agissait de la future Fiore Decimo. Même si cela ne justifiait pas sa venue dans cette guerre.

Après quatre longs siècles d'absence, le Vongola Primo, le leader des Vongola, l'homme à l'origine de ce groupe d'autodéfense, le protecteur des peuples ou tout simplement Giotto de son vrai nom, était de retour sur sa terre natale. L'Italie. Et il n'était pas content du tout.

« _Je débarque pour trouver le patron actuel des Vongola en prise avec nos adversaires. »_ soupira Tsuna avant de jeter un coup d'œil à son cousin tout en passant dans sa langue natale. _« Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? »_

Dire que personne n'était surpris serait une erreur, puisque chacun se demanda s'il entendait bien à ce moment précis. Le futur Vongola Decimo, un Japonais pur souche avec des origines italiennes, parlait couramment l'italien. Et avec une mélodie qui sonnait si douce à l'oreille.

_« Pour une fois, je n'ai rien fait ! »_ se défendit Xanxus en agitant ses armes. _« Demande à l'autre déchet ! »_

Il pointa l'un de ses pistolets sur Marcello, dont le sourire s'agrandit à chaque seconde. Pourtant, sa réaction ne fit que rétrécir les yeux du nouveau. Même chose pour la jeune femme. Sans aucun mot, ils échangèrent un regard, avant de s'élancer sur leurs adversaires.

En moins de temps qu'il ne fallut pour le dire, les deux se retrouvèrent au niveau de leurs ennemis. Aussitôt, une flamme jaillit sur le côté des bottes de Kyoko, étonnant tous les spectateurs. Et Tsuna alluma ses gants au même moment.

La jeune femme sauta pour tenter de toucher ses adversaires en s'abattant violemment sur la terre. Malheureusement pour elle, les deux esquivèrent au dernier moment. Ce qui n'empêcha pas le sol de se fissurer sous l'impact du coup. Puis, comme si elle ne voulait pas entamer le combat pour le moment, elle projeta l'un de ses pieds en direction de Livia qui fut obligée de reculer avant de s'attaquer à Enzo dont les armes sortaient de leur étui.

De son côté, le jeune patron s'approcha dangereusement de Marcello, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé de sa place. L'une de ses mains brillait d'une lueur qui fit grimacer Xanxus. Néanmoins, cela ne fut pas assez pour que le Somaro s'écartât. Et une fois que Tsuna se retrouva assez proche, un seul nom brisa les bruits de combat.

_**« **_**Zero Point Breakthrough : First Edition**. »

Sans plus attendre, leur ennemi recula instinctivement. Comme tous ceux ayant côtoyé le Vongola Primo, il connaissait très bien cette attaque et ce qu'elle provoquait. Surtout qu'il ne devait pas se permettre de se faire congeler si tôt.

N'ayant trouvé aucun prise, le poing de Giotto toucha le sol. Et soudain, apparaissant de nulle part, un bloc de glace jaillit. Cependant, il ne se soucia point du résultat. À la place, il jeta un coup d'œil à la position de l'autre Primo avant d'attraper Timotéo toujours au sol.

Puis, une fois sa prise bien ajustée, il tourna les talons pour se diriger vers le camp allié. Sa compagne le remarqua et emprunta le même chemin quelques instants plus tard. Cependant, leurs adversaires n'avaient pas dit leur dernier mot et s'apprêtèrent à les suivre. Jusqu'à ce que des tirs de pistolets de flammes du ciel les stoppassent dans leur élan, les forçant à se mettre à couvert.

Néanmoins, Xanxus ne s'arrêta pas de sitôt. Ce ne fut qu'une fois que les deux ciels se postèrent derrière lui, avec le neuvième du nom, qu'il calma le jeu. Et comme un signe, Kyoko lui tendit la mallette qu'il prit avec tout un soin.

En attendant, Tsuna posa son grand-père vers les alliés, bouche bée de ce qu'ils venaient de voir. Et surtout, qu'ils ne comprenaient pas vraiment. Le jeune homme émit un sourire chaleureux à l'encontre du plus âgé, qui sembla se détendre. Reborn se posta près de lui avant d'activer sa flamme pour vérifier son état. À première vue, il allait bien.

Seulement, l'actuel patron des Vongola ne quitta à aucun instant l'adolescent des yeux. Son Hyper Intuition lui signalant quelque chose. Avec le fait qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se trouvait là alors qu'il avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas que le futur Decimo risque sa vie au combat.

_« Tsuna… pourquoi ? »_ balbutia-t-il.

_« Nono_, » répondit le lycéen tandis que ses yeux se ramollissaient, _« comment veux-tu que je sois le Vongola Decimo si je ne peux défendre ma famille ?_

– _J'avais dit qu'il ne respecterait pas la règle ! »_ leur rappela Xanxus en ouvrant la mallette et découvrant deux pistolets dont le chiffre romain deux luisait dans les derniers rayons de soleil.

Et tandis que la rose riait doucement, son compagnon poussa un soupir. De son côté, le chef de la Varia émit un sourire devant ses nouvelles armes faites sur-mesure.

Voyant que Nono se trouvait maintenant en sécurité, le jeune homme se releva pour sa position devant le groupe, Kyoko près de lui. Cette fois, aucune joie ne se lisait sur son visage, seule la colère y régnait. À l'encontre d'un certain Somaro, tout content de retrouver son adversaire après quatre cents ans de séparation.

« _Je ne te laisserais pas tuer une nouvelle fois ma famille sous mes yeux sans pouvoir rien faire ! »_ le prévint Tsuna/Giotto en serrant le poing.

Sa déclaration eut pour effet de perdre encore plus les autres ciels présents. Déjà que Xanxus n'aidait pas, maintenant l'adolescent s'y mettait à son tour. À part Reborn, qui sut à peu près de quoi ils parlaient, le reste se contenta de les regarder en se demandant ce qu'il se passait.

_« Comment ça… encore une fois ? »_ voulut savoir Iemitsu, inquiet pour son fils.

Mais en face, son adversaire réagit d'une manière qui en surprit plus d'un. Son sourire s'élargit pendant que son rire résonnait dans la clairière déserte sans eux.

_« Enfin ! Tu vas te révéler ! Il est temps ! »_

Avec un grincement de dent, le Primo le fusilla du regard. Sa voix mielleuse ne lui rappelait que trop bien le combat qu'ils avaient eu avant de mourir. En plus de sa déclaration de guerre qui avait entraîné la chute de toute une génération pour deux familles. Quelque chose qui ne lui avait certainement pas manqué. Comme sa façon de se moquer du malheur des autres.

Enfin, derrière eux, personne ne comprit.

_« Tsuna… qui es-tu ? »_ voulut savoir Nono en levant les yeux vers son successeur, son Hyper Intuition lui soufflant qu'il ne s'agît pas seulement de son petit-fils.

Ce dernier, la colère maintenant passée, lui jeta un simple regard désolé avec un petit sourire triste. Ces yeux… ces orbes remplis de tristesse… de regrets… d'horreur… ne rappela que trop au vieil homme ceux des anciens soldats ou mafieux ayant traversé la guerre.

À ses côtés, Xanxus souffla bruyamment tandis qu'il continuait d'inspecter ses nouvelles armes, son regard reflétant les mêmes expressions. Kyoko se contenta de fixer son compagnon. Elle aussi arborait cette tristesse. Qui interpela toutes les personnes présentes.

Seulement, avant que quiconque ne puisse faire le moindre geste, le jeune homme s'abaissa au niveau de Nono, désormais assis, et plongea ses orbes orange dans les siens. Le sérieux qui se lisait sur son visage ne correspondait pas à celui d'un enfant ou encore moins d'un adolescent, mais bien à un adulte qui avait connu les champs de bataille. Étonnant même Reborn. Tout comme ses paroles.

_« Je suis désolé de vous l'avoir caché aussi longtemps, neuvième du nom, mais vous, Sawada, Uni, Byakuran et Dino, veuillez rester en arrière, nous allons nous charger de cela. Ce combat a assez duré. » _soupira-t-il avant diriger son regard vers son tuteur. _« Reborn, il en est de même pour toi, tu ne ferais que nous gêner._

– _Et qui t'autorise à me donner des ordres, Tsunaze ? »_ grogna ce dernier, le visage sombre.

_« Parce que ce n'est pas ton combat, nous sommes les seuls concernés. Je ne veux pas vous perdre comme j'ai perdu ma famille une première fois. »_

Ces mots surprirent la majorité. Jamais ils ne l'avaient entendu parler comme cela. Alors, toujours choqués, les ciels hochèrent légèrement la tête, puis s'écartèrent de ce qui allait devenir le champ de bataille pour se loger à l'orée des bois.

_« Tu comptes discuter encore longtemps ? »_ lui demanda brusquement Xanxus, l'une de ses armes posées nonchalamment sur une épaule. _« Les déchets de Somaro nous attendent et si je me souviens bien, on a une Vendetta à faire._

– _Je le sais très bien ! Merci ! Pas besoin de me le rappeler ! »_ s'exclama Tsuna en se levant.

En quelques pas, il se posa près du chef de la Varia, dont le sourire ferait frémir le plus courageux des guerriers. De l'autre côté, Kyoko émit un petit rire devant la scène des cousins. Et dire qu'ils allaient livrer un combat que tous attendaient depuis des siècles, ils trouvaient encore le moyen de se lancer des pics.

_« On va pouvoir reprendre nos noms ? »_ voulut-elle savoir de son époux.

_« Bien sûr ! »_ lui sourit Tsuna.

_« Youpi ! Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?_

– _Ce stupide déchet. »_ lui apprit le chef de la Varia.

_« Qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit à propos de ce surnom ?_

– _Désolé, je voulais dire déchet de boss. »_ ricana-t-il.

Le futur Decimo soupira devant le nom donné par son cousin. Il n'avait toujours pas compris la leçon avec le temps. Il ne changerait jamais. C'était peut-être pour cela qu'il lui a donné le titre de Secondo.

_« Bon ! Assez bavardé ! Je sais que les Somaro ne sont pas des têtes, mais ils doivent avoir bien compris que c'est l'heure des combats._

– _Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Stupide boss ! »_ l'insulta Xanxus tout en canalisant sa flamme de la colère dans ses armes.

_« Mais ! »_ bouda Kyoko. _« Arrête de l'appeler stupide ! C'est ton cousin quand même !_

– _Quoi ?!_

– _Ça suffit tous les deux, peut-être qu'affronter les Somaro vous passeront l'idée de vous battre entre vous. »_ les interrompit le Decimo, sa voix incarnant celle d'un boss mafieux.

Un sentiment de fierté prit le neuvième du nom à cet instant. Bien qu'il doutât de son choix de son successeur, son Hyper Intuition lui disait le contraire. Et devant ces adversaires en pleine guerre mafieuse, Tsuna se dressait. Nono ne rêvait pas trouver meilleur Decimo pour les Vongola. Même si la suite lui prouva que personne ne pouvait mieux se tenir au sommet de cette famille que le jeune homme.

_« Alors dépêche-toi ! Je commence à détester cette apparence ! »_ lui cria Xanxus.

_« Hai, hai… très bien. »_ s'avoua vaincu son cousin en sortant une montre à gousset que tous avaient déjà vue. _« Givro eterna amisizia, Ricardo di Vongola, Neiva di Fiore, Giotto di Vongola. »_

Dès que ces mots atteignirent les oreilles des personnes présentes, une vive lumière envahit l'espace de la clairière. Aussitôt, les paupières se fermèrent ou des mains se posèrent sur les visages pour ne pas être aveuglé.

Une fois disparue et leurs yeux de nouveau habitués, le groupe à l'arrière les écarquilla de stupeur à la vue des trois personnes qui se tenaient devant eux. Iemitsu ouvrit grand la bouche. Byakuran en laissa tomber ses chamallows, Uni étouffa un cri de surprise, Dino balbutia quelqu'un chose d'incohérent, et Timotéo comprenait mieux les avertissements de son Hyper Intuition tout en étant choqué. Quant à Reborn, il baissa son fédora ses orbes avec un léger sourire.

_« Alors, c'était cela… hein, Tsuna ? Ou devrais-je plutôt dire, Giotto ? »_ murmura-t-il.

À la place du futur Vongola Decimo, de la future Fiore Decimo et du chef de la Varia se tenaient trois figures connues par l'ensemble du monde souterrain. Personne ne pouvait passer à côté d'eux tant leur importance fut capitale pour le développement de la mafia à travers le monde. Trois figures… trois patrons… trois personnes… censées être mortes à cette heure, mais qui respiraient comme n'importe qui.

Un grognement sortit des lèvres entrouvertes de Ricardo alors que celui-ci enflammait ses poings et donc ses pistolets de sa flamme de colère. Comme son cousin, ses cheveux noirs partaient en pics sur son crâne, seule une longue mèche à l'arrière descendait le long de son dos, attachée avec un nœud. Le sérieux contrastait avec sa forme future, à l'inverse de son air renfrogné sur son visage. Toutefois, aucune cicatrice ne venait le barrer. Ses orbes orange se posèrent sur ses adversaires et aussitôt, une intention de tuer se dégagea de lui, propre à un patron de la mafia. Pour accentuer le tout, il portait un costard cravate sombre accompagné d'une chemise aux teintes vertes. À sa main, son anneau du ciel Vongola brillait, indiquant son rang. Vongola Secondo.

Les longs cheveux roux de Neiva retombaient dans son dos en lourdes boucles, preuve de son appartenance à la noblesse. Ses yeux orange brûlaient de la même façon que lorsque les boss Vongola se mettaient dans leur mode hyper. Ses habits se composaient d'une simple chemise blanche accompagnée d'une veste noire surmontée d'une énorme rose orange à l'arrière, et d'une jupe de même couleur lui allant à la mi-cuisse et fendue sur l'un des côtés. Sur ses longues bottes brûlaient une flamme de dernière volonté comme celle de Tsuna. Et à l'un de ses doigts, couverts d'une paire de gants en cuir, était allumée une bague en forme de rose, signe de la patronne de la première famille mafieuse féminine, les Fiore. Fiore Primo.

Mais celui dont l'intention de tuer faisait frémir jusqu'à Nono se tenait au milieu des deux autres. Ses cheveux toujours dressés sur sa tête arboraient une couleur blonde comme celle de son père. Comme à son habitude, il portait un costume assez coûteux, rayé et noir. Sur ses épaules était attachée une longue cape remontée d'un col, si symbolique pour lui et qui inquiétait autant ses ennemis que ses alliés lorsqu'il ne l'avait pas. Ses gants en cuir, aux doigts protégés de métal, surmonté d'un 1 romain, rappelaient à tous son identité avec la bague Vongola qui brillait de mille feux tandis que la flamme sur sa tête annonçait son mode hyper. Il releva la tête pour fixer leurs adversaires qui n'attendaient que cela depuis le début. Ses orbes orange les regardaient avec haine. Chose qui pouvait surprendre avec lui.

À cette vue, le sourire de Marcello s'élargit et un rire sortit de ses lèvres entrouvertes. À ses côtés, Livia sortit ses poignards, prête à livrer combat, alors qu'Enzo se contentait de rester droit, sans pour autant lâcher du regard les trois.

_« Comme ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu, Vongola Primo ! »_ s'exclama le Somaro.

Avec un coup d'œil à son cousin et sa femme, accompagné d'un hochement de tête, le patron se tourna vers le groupe de ciels, toujours choqués par cette apparition. Comme quoi, personne ne se doutait de rien.

_« Giotto di Vongola, Vongola Primo. »_ se présenta le fondateur de la plus forte famille mafieuse au monde.

_« Neiva di Fiore, Fiore Primo. »_ continua la jeune femme, patronne de la première famille mafieuse féminine.

_« Ricardo di Vongola, Vongola Secondo. »_ grogna le cousin de Primo.

Au moins, avec ces révélations, les réincarnations pouvaient espérer un peu de silence de la part des autres ciels, dont la bouche s'ouvrait en grand, tandis que Reborn comprenait plus ou moins les mensonges de son élève.

* * *

_Ca c'est fait ! Giotto, Neiva et Ricardo ont retrouvé leur véritable apparence pour de bon ! Ce qui veut dire que les choses sérieuses sont sur le point de commencer et avec... les bastons ! (pourquoi est-ce aussi compliqué à écrire...?) Tiens ! Je vais vous poser la question, d'après vous, qui sont les premiers à se battre ? Vous avez sept choix possible ;-)_

_Ah oui ! J'ai oublié de vous en parler depuis un moment, mais j'ai théorie qui me trotte dans la tête depuis un moment après avoir relu l'arc du futur pour écrire cette histoire et les Numbers. Vous vous souvenez du moment où Tsuna est enfermé pendant son combat d'entraînement avec Kyoya et risque de mourir ? A cet instant, tous les patrons Vongola apparaissent et on découvre pour la première fois le visage de Giotto. Hé ben, en y regardant d'un peu plus près, je me suis demandé si l'apparence qu'ils ont ne serait pas celle qu'ils possédaient au moment de leur mort, sinon, pourquoi certains seraient plus jeunes que d'autres ? Surtout qu'avec un monde comme celui de la mafia, il est facile de se faire tuer très jeune. Et puis, personnellement, j'ai toujours eu du mal avec le fait que le Primo ait pris sa retraite au Japon. On parle quand même de plus puissant patron de la famille toutes générations confondues, je ne pense pas qu'il serait parti tranquillement prendre sa retraite, mais qu'à la place, il est mort._

_Après, ce n'est que ma théorie et comment j'ai interprété ce passage. Dîtes-moi en review ce que vous en pensez ! J'aimerai bien savoir quel est votre avis là-dessus !_

_Sinon, autre annonce, je ne suis pas là pendant deux semaines (je pars en vacances !) et donc, il n'y aura pas de publication pendant trois semaines, le temps de rentrer et de laisser le temps à Zeaphir de corriger le prochain et de me reposer aussi !_

_Sur ce, comme je n'ai plus rien à dire, je vous dis à la prochaine mes chers petits bonbons et pour ceux qui sont en vacances, bonnes vacances et à ceux qui travaillent, bon courage !_

_Sylosse_


	23. Chapitre 22 : Tempesta

_Salut tout le monde ! Je suis de retour ! (pour vous jouer de mauvais tours ! Shishishi !) Plus sérieusement, ma pause vacance s'est terminée il y a deux semaines, mais on va dire que je n'ai pas eu l'envie de faire quelque chose ^-^' (ce qui veut dire que j'ai une semaine de retard et des chapitres sur le feu... douée...) alors que tout le monde a repris les cours et le travail...mmh... En tout cas, je suis bien de retour et cette fois-ci, on attaque la dernière partie de cette histoire ! (et oui ! Déjà !)_

_J'avais dit baston, non ? Bon bah la voilà la baston ! (depuis le temps que je la promets ^-^')_

_Mais avant d'entamer ce chapitre (avec quelques explications à la fin), je voudrais grandement remercier **Allyssa Mervillion**, **Anekonee**, **Asunaforever3**, **Aube Crepusculaire**, **Barukku Iris**, **Bianei**, **Coton-de-Loup**, **DaPowaOfNeo**, **Darkemeraud**, **DragonShadow9632468**, **Enelica**, **L. Sacha**, **Lady bluebell**, **Lesmeal**, **Liske**, **M. Mi**, **Minimiste**, **MonLivreOuvert**, **Nagololol**, **PetiteClover**, **RedBloodAlice**, **SkySora-R27**, **Syt the Evil Angel**, **Talaban**, **Thunder-rain165**, **Yuukitsune**, **Zeaphir**, **akykuran**, **arieslucie46**, **estallias**, **mahon5971**, **neko-chan200**, **night dark angel**, **rokamostafa232**, **rosa2003felicity**, **silkie 19**, **tahury**, **zorchide**, **Amber Woods**, **AmeliaOni**, **Biscotine**, **Chibi y Hina**, **HarukaN**, **Kalane**, **Kinitori Natsumi**, **LOVEMANGAANDDRARRY**, **Mlo78**, **Oriona Blek**, **Tsuki Banritt**, **Walarisse**, **alyss au pays de l'abyss**, **anastasia172**, **kedy ichyo**, **mirty love**, **misa2**, **sallyimida**, **tamarahc** et **yamimily** pour suivre et favoriser cette histoire !_

_Un grand merci à **Zeaphir**, **Ishiro Shizuka**, **Tsuki Banritt** et **tahury** pour leur review sur le chapitre précédent ! Et un énorme merci à Zeaphir pour sa correction !_

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

_Disclaimer : KHR ne m'appartient pas (même si j'aurai envie...)_

* * *

"Parler" : japonais (euh... je ne sais même pas si cette indication sert vraiment ^-^')

"_Parler_" : italien

**Parler** : attaque

Chapitre 22

Tempesta

À une centaine de mètres de l'emplacement des ciels, les gardiens des tempêtes livraient aussi leur combat. Et la situation s'annonçait compliquée pour eux. Des explosions toutes les minutes rythmaient l'affrontement et commençaient à rendre fou quelques combattants.

Coyote serra les dents tout en évitant avec une roulade les projectiles adverses. Son épaule le tiraillait après avoir reçu une balle venue de nulle part. Zakuro, l'une des Couronnes Funéraires, n'eut pas cette chance et se retrouva projeté. Un arbre à l'orée de la clairière arrêta son vol plané. Un faible grognement sortit d'entre ses lèvres entrouvertes tandis qu'il s'écrasait au sol. Même sa peau de T-Rex ne suffisait pas à le protéger des coups puisque plusieurs entailles brisaient le tout, dont une, imposante, au niveau de la poitrine.

Aussitôt, un grand métis et un plus petit aux cheveux violets stoppèrent le nouveau jet de bombes dans la direction du blessé. Tazaru et Nosaru, équipés de leurs faux où brûlait leur flamme de la tempête, coupèrent net les petites boules. Celles-ci, en morceaux, explosèrent sans pour autant toucher leur cible.

Une grimace se forma sur les lèvres du premier alors que le second s'effondrait sur les genoux, son arme le soutenant. Eux aussi n'en pouvaient plus. Les coupures et les bleus se bataillaient sur la moindre partie de leur peau visible.

Derrière eux, Zakuro tentait de se relever, ses écailles de dinosaure se détachèrent de son corps au niveau de ses blessures. Il remercia silencieusement les autres Millefiore d'un petit hochement de tête pendant qu'il se tenait à l'arbre pour rester debout. Sa respiration saccagée indiquait que même s'il le voulait, il ne pourrait faire grand-chose de plus.

En attendant, une nouvelle salve de bombes fut jetée. Très vite arrêtée par les couteaux de Bel et les coups de Fon, qui dévièrent leurs trajectoires. Pour une fois, aucun sourire ne venait illuminer le visage du membre de la Varia, occupé à analyser la situation. Comparé à son combat contre Hayato où il avait pu utiliser ses fils, là, dans une clairière à découvert, aucun support ne pouvait l'aider, étant trop loin. Et l'Arcobaleno perdait peu à peu son calme légendaire. Lui, le plus serein de ses confrères maudits, n'arrivait plus à garder sa patience devant un combat où il semblait ne plus y avoir d'issue pour la palourde et ses alliés.

Après que l'explosion retentissait dans le manoir, les tempêtes eurent la surprise d'ouvrir les yeux et de découvrir qu'ils se trouvaient dans une clairière, sans le moindre signe des autres éléments et de leurs ciels. Surtout que les deux adversaires n'attendirent pas qu'ils aient repris leurs esprits pour les attaquer.

_« Hé ben dis donc ! »_ s'esclaffa une voix à travers la fumée provoquée par les explosions. _« Les Vongola ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient !_

– _En même temps, pour se faire avoir avec des attaques aussi faibles, il y a une grande différence entre avant et après. »_ continua le deuxième d'un ton monotone et sans émotion.

Un instant plus tard, la poussière s'écarta pour dévoiler les deux attaquants. Le premier arborait un grand sourire narquois, de quoi irriter le plus calme de tous. Ses cheveux étaient retenus par un ruban blanc en une queue de cheval, tandis que ses orbes bruns aux teintes rougeâtres fixaient ses opposants avec une lueur de moquerie. D'un simple geste, il repoussa la manche de sa chemise sanglante avant d'attraper une bombe accrochée à son pantalon avec d'autres. Achille, gardien de la tempête Somaro.

Le second contrastait avec ce dernier. Ses cheveux roux coupés courts descendaient jusqu'à ses oreilles percées de toute part. Sa boucle d'oreille la plus impressionnante lui arrivait à l'épaule et représentait une plume de corbeau avec une perle bleue. Son visage parsemé de taches de rousseur n'affichait aucune émotion. Et ses yeux verts, simplement le vide. Pour sa part, il portait un treillis militaire et un tee-shirt blanc qui épousait ses muscles toniques. À son cou pendait un collier avec un crâne, et à ses hanches, deux pistolets. Un Colt 1911 ou M1911 et un Zastava M57. Gildo, gardien de la tempête du groupe d'assassin Scomodo.

_« Que veux-tu, les conflits à répétition forment un guerrier ! Et là, je vois juste des mafieux rabougris par le temps ! »_ rit le Somaro.

À ses mots, la plupart des personnes se renfrognèrent. Une aura glaciale entoura Bel pendant qu'un sourire malveillant se dessinait avec une promesse de meurtre. La Couronne Funéraire aurait répliqué quelque chose si la douleur ne l'empêchait pas de bouger. Fon lui jeta un regard noir. Tazaru resserra sa prise sur sa faux. Nosaru laissa échapper un sifflement et Coyote remit ses lunettes sur son nez. Toutefois, aucun des deux adversaires ne releva, occupé à discuter.

_« Mais c'est une phrase de… »_ commença Gildo, légèrement surpris.

_« Ouaip ! De l'autre !_

– _Et tu t'en es souvenue après toutes ces années ?_

– _Hé ! Il m'a pt'ête eu ce coup-là ! Mais cette fois, c'est moi qui vais l'buter ! » _s'écria Achille en agitant ses bras avec des bombes dans ses mains.

De l'autre côté, le vieil homme n'en menait pas large. De quoi parlaient-ils ? Déjà qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi une famille telle que les Somaro leur déclarait la guerre, et maintenant, leurs adversaires n'aidaient en rien avec une conversation qui n'avait aucun sens pour eux.

Coyote serra les dents alors que leurs ennemis bavardaient à propos de quelqu'un. Sa blessure à l'épaule le languit et lui rappela de faire attention. Bien qu'ils ne soient que deux devant eux, chacun se doutait qu'un troisième se cachait quelque part à l'abri des arbres. Mais où ?

La situation s'annonçait difficile si tout cela continuait dans ce sens. Les adversaires étaient beaucoup trop forts et préparés pour les tempêtes. Il le voyait dans ses blessures et dans les dégâts de ses camarades. De ce fait, il devait profiter de ce moment de répit, sinon qui sait ce qu'il se passerait quand ils reprendraient leurs attaques. Alors, levant son pistolet de son bras valide, il se prépara une nouvelle fois à attaquer.

_« Bordel ! »_ s'exclama une voix connue du vieil homme avec un soupçon de colère_. « Regarde ça ! Ils sont encore plus chiants qu'avant !_

– _Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit à propos de la vulgarité, Hayato ? Il y a des enfants ! »_ le gronda une autre personne.

Le gardien de Nono se retourna dès les premiers mots. Il savait très bien à qui appartenait ce timbre si particulier. Pourtant, il ne pensait pas le voir ici. De même pour Bel, dont la surprise passa le temps d'une seconde sur son visage. Normalement, comme le reste de la dixième génération, il devrait se trouver au Japon, à attendre la fin de la guerre. Tranquillement… et en sécurité…

Cependant, pour contredire tout cela, Hayato sortit de sous les bois. Comme la dernière fois que son grand-père l'avait vu, son air renfrogné ne quitta pas son visage, de même pour son langage des plus colorés qui n'avait pas changé. Un trait de caractère qui dérangeait souvent le vieil homme.

Néanmoins, ce ne fut pas la présence d'une jeune femme ressemblant étrangement à la première porteuse de l'anneau des tempêtes Fiore à ses côtés qui intrigua Coyote, mais plutôt l'aura dégagé par son compagnon. Pour la première fois, il se retrouva presque à respecter son petit-fils sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi. Ce dernier respirait l'autorité et la colère. Telle une tempête prête à exploser à tout moment.

_« Que… que fais-tu ici ? »_ balbutia le gardien de Nono à l'encontre du nouveau venu.

À son étonnement, l'autre ne lui jeta qu'un simple coup d'œil avant de reporter son attention sur les deux adversaires. Étrangement, aucun ne semblait surpris de l'arrivée des réincarnations. À la place, les lèvres d'Achille s'étirèrent dans un grand sourire tout en resserrant sa prise sur ses bombes pendant que les yeux de Gildo se rétrécissaient. Instinctivement, celui-ci posa ses doigts sur l'un de ses pistolets. Le M1911.

_« Mon boulot de gardien. »_ grogna Hayato sans lâcher du regard ses ennemis puis s'adressa à eux. _« Hé, Achille ! Qui t'as dit que tu pouvais utiliser une de mes phrases ? »_

Sa réplique perdit encore plus les blessés. Comme ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment faire quelque chose, ils avaient écouté la conversation précédente, mais aucun ne pensait un instant qu'il s'agissait du jeune homme, la personne dont ils parlaient. Un véritable choc, surtout pour son grand-père.

_« L'imbécile qui les a dites ! »_ se moqua le Somaro en lançant l'un des projectiles qu'il tenait. _« _**Doppia Bomba !**_»_

Mais l'arrivée imminente des petites boules n'inquiéta pas le couple. Hayato étouffa un bâillement et Haru étira ses bras. Ce qui ne fut pas le cas pour les autres mafieux dont les regards se redirigèrent automatiquement sur les explosifs qui arrivaient dans leur direction.

Pourtant, en moins de temps qu'il ne fallut pour le dire et sans que quiconque n'ait pu faire le moindre geste, toutes explosèrent en l'air. Le souffle s'écrasa sur les alliés des Vongola violemment pendant que tous fermaient les yeux. Une fois passé, ils découvrirent les nouveaux venus, armes à la main.

À la place de dynamite pour le jeune homme, il possédait des pistolets. La forme, bien que banale, n'était pas sans rappeler celle des armes Beretta. Notamment leur célèbre Beretta 92. Tandis que pour sa compagne, les siennes faisaient plutôt penser au dernier modèle sorti, le Beretta 90-TWO.

_« Tu penses vraiment que de si faibles charges nous auraient ? »_ demanda sarcastiquement la fleur en rangeant son pistolet à l'endroit prévu à cet effet, que personne n'avait pris le temps de relever.

À y regarde de plus près, les autres en notèrent la présence d'au moins deux pour chacun et d'une autre arme différente. Une sorte de fouet pour Haru et un arc pour Hayato ? C'était à n'y rien comprendre.

Cependant, le vieil homme se reprit très rapidement. Devant lui se tenait son petit-fils et une inconnue – sûrement la gardienne des tempêtes Fiore – et qui ne devaient pas se trouver là. Notamment alors qu'une bataille se jouait.

_« Tu ne devrais pas être ici, Hayato ! Alors pourquoi ?! »_ demanda violemment Coyote, inquiet pour sa sécurité.

Bien qu'il soit un mafieux depuis des années, il n'en restait pas moins un grand-père. Comme tout le monde, il ne connaissait que trop bien les dangers du métier. Pourtant, cela ne l'avait pas empêché de gravir les échelles des postes les plus hauts placés, pour finir gardien et bras droit de la plus puissante famille mafieuse.

Néanmoins, la mort de sa fille unique l'avait brisé. Ce ne fut que des années plus tard qu'il apprit que, peu avant de mourir, elle donnait des cours à un jeune garçon qui lui ressemblait étrangement. Après plusieurs recherches, il découvrit qu'il s'agissait de son petit-fils. Un véritable choc pour lui. Surtout qu'à son grand malheur, il entra dans la mafia et utilisait de la dynamite pour se battre.

Pour l'éloigner des conflits, il demanda à Reborn s'il pouvait lui demander de venir au Japon. Peut-être que de voir le prochain héritier des Vongola lui ferait changer d'avis. Puis, plus aucune nouvelle. Jusqu'à maintenant.

Toutefois, il s'attendait à tout sauf à la suite des évènements. De même pour Bel, Fon, Zakuro, Tazaru et Nosaru qui tentaient de suivre ce qu'il se passait.

_« T'inquiète pas ! »_ le rassura son petit-fils en sortant une montre à gousset de sa poche. _« Ce ne sont pas ces abrutis qui nous auront une nouvelle fois._

– _C… comment ça, une nouvelle fois ? »_ voulut savoir Coyote, perdu comme tous les autres, et essayant de se rappeler où il avait vu la montre avant cela.

_« Tu verras ! »_ fut la seule réponse d'Haru avec un clin d'œil avant de se tourner vers son compagnon. _« C'est parti, Hayato ? »_

Après une vérification de son grand-père et des alliés, ce dernier esquissa un sourire à sa compagne avant de se placer devant les blessés, l'un de ses pistolets dans la main.

_« Tu peux oublier ce nom. Les gamins, restez en arrière ! »_

Sans que quiconque ne comprenne ce qu'il se passait, il ouvrit la montre dans un clic sonore, ce qui eut pour effet de faire s'élargir le sourire d'Achille. À l'inverse, Gildo sortit l'une de ses armes de son emplacement tout en gardant les yeux rivés sur leurs adversaires.

_« Givro eterna amisizia G e Celestia. »_ prononça le jeune homme.

Aussitôt, une vive lumière entoura le couple. Qui aveugla toutes les personnes présentes. Et choquant Coyote, qui venait de retrouver l'endroit où il avait vu un pareil objet. Sur l'un des tableaux dans le manoir, accompagnant la première génération. Par contre, la phrase… il se souvenait l'avoir lue dans un livre… ce fameux… serment d'amitié entre tous les membres composant la première génération Vongola…

Quand la luminosité se définit par seulement les derniers rayons de soleil, tous portèrent leur regard sur Hayato et Haru. Pourtant, deux personnes différentes se tenaient à leur place. Des personnes que tous avaient déjà vu… mais seulement en dessin et qui… devraient être mortes depuis des siècles…

La première personne, la plus proche de Coyote, ressemblait fortement à son successeur et petit-fils. Néanmoins, ses cheveux arboraient désormais une teinte rouge, de même pour ses yeux. De plus, un tatouage en forme de flamme couvrait la partie droite de son visage. Une cigarette aux lèvres, il laissa échapper une bouffée de fumée de son organisme. Comparé à sa version future, il portait une simple chemise blanche accompagnée d'une cravate à moitié défaite et d'un pantalon noir. Dans sa main se trouvait un arc des plus impressionnants. D'un blanc semblable à des os, décoré du même motif que son tatouage, dont les extrémités étaient reliées entre elles par un fils fait de flammes de la tempête. Ses deux pistolets dépassaient de leurs étuis, accrochés à son pantalon. Gravé sur les trois armes, le symbole des Vongola les ornait de toute sa splendeur.

À ses côtés, une jeune femme lui souriait. Pour sa part, elle avait de longs cheveux bruns légèrement bouclés retenus en queue de cheval basse par un ruban rouge. Ses habits se composaient d'une jupe coupée à la mi-cuisse sous forme de jupon pourpre avec une chemise blanche, de longues bottes noires, d'un collant, de gants en cuir et d'une veste sombre. Les flammes tempêtes brûlaient sur son ruban, hormis la tige pour le tenir, fait dans le même style que l'arc de son compagnon. Ses pistolets étaient accrochés à sa hanche avec le symbole des Fiore.

Seulement, au doigt des deux réincarnations, en plus de leurs alliances, brillait leur anneau de la tempête Vongola et Fiore. Et celui du jeune homme ne possédait pas la même forme que celle que tous connaissaient. À la place se trouvait une gemme rouge.

Coyote avec Fon, Zakuro, Tazaru, Nosaru et Bel écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Bien que leurs ressemblances frappassent tous les mafieux à première vue, personne ne s'était douté de cela. Des réincarnations…

_« G, gardien de l'anneau de la tempête Vongola. »_ se présenta le bras droit de Primo en soufflant la fumée de son organisme.

_« Celestia, gardienne de l'anneau de la tempête Fiore. »_ continua l'œillet rouge avec un grand sourire.

Si quelqu'un s'y attendait…

Autant dire, personne. Puisqu'avant que les alliés de la palourde n'aient pu faire la moindre remarque ou reprendre leur souffle, la première tempête Vongola dégaina l'un de ses pistolets à l'encontre de ses adversaires.

Sans plus attendre, la sécurité levée, les balles fusèrent en direction du camp ennemi. Aussitôt, Achille et Gildo esquivèrent les projectiles à leur encontre. L'un partit sur la gauche et l'autre sur la droite, s'éloignant au maximum.

Néanmoins, avant que le Somaro ne puisse se reprendre, Celestia claqua son ruban en sa direction. Sans que quiconque ne l'ait vu se déplacer et à une vitesse pouvant rivaliser avec celle des mafieux les plus rapides, elle se retrouva à ses côtés en un rien de temps.

D'un coup de botte dans la poitrine, elle envoya son opposant dans l'arbre le plus proche. Seulement, à la place de s'écraser contre lui, il atterrit soigneusement dessus et d'un bon, se projeta sur la fleur qui l'attendait de pied ferme.

_« _**Nuvola di Bombe ! **_»_Cria-t-il.

_« _**Modo difesa : Nastro Scarlatto ! **_»_

D'un mouvement de poignet, son fouet, levé en l'air et comme mué d'une volonté propre, s'enroula autour de son corps pour former une barrière protectrice.

Petite explication rapide : une fois le mode défense activé par Celestia, il était pratiquement impossible de le briser. Que ce soit par des balles, des poignards, des lames, des bombes… seule la poussière et le souffle de l'explosion pouvaient passer.

Ce que savait très bien le gardien adversaire. Avec un sourire, ses bombes entrèrent en contact avec la défense de l'œillet. Les explosions se fracassèrent dessus. Néanmoins, le souffle eut des répercussions. La réincarnation ne put esquiver et sous le coup d'un vent violent la projeta. Elle s'étala de tout son long sur le sol quelques mètres plus loin.

Alors que son ennemi profitait de ce moment pour se redresser et lancer une nouvelle vague, la fleur sortit son pistolet. Tout comme le faisait un certain patron des Vongola, les balles projetées étaient enduites de flammes. Rendant compliquée leur trajectoire, de même que leur puissance et leur vitesse, atteignant des records fous.

_« _**Bombe Residue !**

– **Passaggio Sanguinante ! **_»_ contre-attaqua le bras droit de Neiva.

Chaque balle atteignit sa cible, qui éclata en l'air, au-dessus de la jeune femme toujours au sol. Mais, comme le nom de l'attaque d'Achille l'indiquait, ce n'était pas de simples bombes. Celles-ci renfermaient – comme les obus durant la Première Guerre Mondiale – des morceaux de ferrailles à l'intérieur. Qui, une fois qu'ils n'avaient plus d'enveloppe pour les contenir, partirent dans tous les sens.

Seulement, elle connaissait cette attaque. Celle qui la blessa grièvement lors de leur premier affrontement. Elle n'allait pas refaire deux fois la même erreur. Empoignant le manche de son ruban de sa main libre, elle dessina un cercle.

_« _**Modo difesa : Scudo Rosso ! **_»_

Avec un petit sourire, elle observa les projectiles ricocher contre le bouclier invisible devant elle. Sans attendre un signe de son attaquant, elle se releva rapidement pour pouvoir lui faire face, son ruban dans une main et son pistolet dans l'autre.

Achille se renfrogna en la voyant toujours intacte. Peut-être avec un peu plus de poussière qu'avant, mais toujours debout et sans le moindre gros dommage. Ce qui ne lui plaisait pas. Depuis le début de l'attaque, il avait déjà utilisé au moins la moitié de son stock d'armes. Il devait en finir, sinon ce serait elle qui allait l'avoir.

De l'autre côté de la clairière, quelques minutes plus tôt, alors que Gildo venait d'esquiver la rafle de G, il déverrouilla son pistolet et le dirigea sur le nouveau venu. Ce dernier, conscient qu'il ne pourrait rien faire de plus actuellement, rangea le sien avant de se précipiter en direction de son opposant.

Sa vitesse surprit les mafieux réfugiés à l'orée de la clairière, à l'abri des arbres. Aussi rapide que son épouse, il se retrouva en un temps record près du second des Scomodo. Pourtant, ce dernier ne se laissa pas faire. Son Colt 1911 et son Zastava M57 entre ses doigts, il les pointa sur la première tempête Vongola qui arrivait sur lui.

Les coups résonnèrent tels des éclairs en plein orage. Mais cela n'arrêta pas le combattant. Ses yeux rouges dévièrent d'un plomb à l'autre tout en évitant chacun. Bien que sa course en fût légèrement ralentie, il atteint le tireur sans que quelques secondes ne se soient écoulées.

Une grimace se formant sur ses lèvres, Gildo, légèrement surpris par sa vitesse, se baissa soudainement lorsque le poing de G arriva dans son champ de vision. Lâchant ses armes, il posa ses mains au sol et décrit un demi-arc avec sa jambe pour faucher son adversaire.

« _Qui a dit que je ne suis pas bon au corps à corps ? »_ demanda son opposant malicieusement. _« Ce n'est pas parce que j'utilise des armes à longue portée que je suis obligatoirement quelqu'un qui néglige le corps à corps. »_

Cependant, celui-ci fit un grand bond en l'air, ne se prenant rien. Et alors que l'autre relevait les yeux, il découvrit le Vongola en train de tendre son arc, rivé sur lui.

_« _**Gatling Arrow ! **_»_ s'écria-t-il en relâchant la corde.

Quatre flèches se précipitèrent sur le jeune homme au sol. Voyant l'attaque, il attrapa ses pistolets et tenta de se remettre debout pour pouvoir éviter. Mais, il ne fut pas assez rapide pour cette action. Et bien que les flammes de la tempête solides le frôlent, le souffle produit le projeta sur le côté et sur quelques mètres, pendant que le gardien retombait sur l'un des endroits où il restait de l'herbe.

Soudain, G sauta en arrière. Aucun de ses alliés ne comprit ce qu'il passait quand des plombs se logèrent à l'emplacement où il était quelques instants plus tôt. Avec une grimace, la première tempête esquiva de nouveaux projectiles tout en gardant un œil sur Gildo qui se relevait tant bien que mal.

Ayant un peu de répit et devant faire sortir de sa cachette le troisième, il fit passer dans sa main droite son arc avant de le bander. Et tandis qu'une flèche formée par ses flammes se créait, il localisa l'emplacement du sniper quand une balle lui frôla la joue.

_« _**Tornado Flame Arrow ! **_»_

Une énorme flèche se précipita à l'autre bout du champ de bataille. Comme la nature de la flamme de la tempête était la désintégration, les morceaux de terre sur son chemin disparurent littéralement. Il n'en resta plus aucune trace après son passage.

Finalement, après avoir dévoré une grande partie du sol et laissé une trace gigantesque, la flèche se fracassa contre les arbres en face. Dans une explosion, elle avala tout ce qui se trouvait dans un rayon de trente mètres. Pour qu'il ne reste qu'un trou béant où avant se situait toute une partie de la forêt.

Bien cachés, Zakuro haleta à la vue de cette destruction pure et dure. Bel siffla avec un léger sourire pendant que Tazaru et Nosaru demeuraient bouche bée. Coyote, quant à lui, en oublia presque de respirer. Tout cela rappela une certaine information au sujet du premier gardien de la tempête Vongola. Comme beaucoup de mafieux, il admirait cet homme qui devint bras droit du plus puissant patron jamais connu des Vongola. Lorsque Primo lui confiait une mission, quel que soit le rang de difficulté, il l'accomplissait sans sourciller. Il était dit qu'armé de pistolet ou de son fameux arc, il ne manquait jamais sa cible, qu'importe la distance. Et que si un combat s'engageait, les dommages causés effrayaient les plus courageux.

Ce qui venait de se confirmer sous ses yeux à cet instant. Surtout qu'il n'avait tiré qu'une seule flèche, mais pourquoi ? Peu comprirent ce qu'il l'avait poussé à faire cela.

Quand un homme se posa en plein milieu du champ de bataille. Aucun des cinq ne savait d'où il sortait, mais à en voir son bras déchiré et sanglant, ils devinèrent que l'attaque de G le visait. Notamment en voyant la grimace qui se peignit sur son visage. Tant par la douleur que le fait d'avoir été découvert.

Ses longs cheveux blonds pendaient de chaque côté de sa face et descendaient jusqu'à ses épaules, alors que ses orbes bleus fusillaient du regard celui qui l'avait délogé de sa position de tir. À la vue de son fusil – un Beretta BM-59 – le bras droit de Nono sut d'où provenait sa blessure à l'épaule. Il portait une chemise verte, accompagnée d'un pantalon militaire. Le seul élément contrastant avec le tout se révélait être son collier rouge, prévenant de ses flammes. Accrochés à sa taille se trouvaient un Bren_Ten et un CZ 38. Automatiquement, les tempêtes Fiore et Vongola le reconnurent. Vito, gardien de la tempête Sciocco.

Qui ne dura pas longtemps. Puisqu'à peine il posa un pied sur le sol, que Celestia – ayant un œil sur ce qui se passait autour d'elle – tira un plomb qui se logea directement entre les deux yeux du nouveau venu. Et au petit sourire qu'eut la fleur, G sut qu'elle fut enfin satisfaite de sa vengeance à l'encontre de Vito. Car, après tout, ce fut lui qui se chargea de l'assassinat de Lola.

Un de moins.

Aussitôt, un cri se fit entendre de la part d'Achille dont la colère tordait son visage. À l'inverse, Gildo semblait calme en apparence. Toutefois, ses yeux luisaient d'une haine à l'encontre du couple qui ne soucia plus du mort et reporta son attention sur les deux encore vivants.

_« Salope ! Tu vas le payer ! »_ hurla le Somaro.

Soudain, un filet de sang s'écoula de sa joue. À la surprise générale – surtout des mafieux cachés – G pointait l'un de ses pistolets en sa direction, le canon encore fumant de sa récente utilisation. En regardant son petit-fils/l'homme qu'il admirait, Coyote frissonna involontairement. Une aura glaciale l'entourait pendant que le premier gardien fusillait du regard son homologue Somaro.

_« Insulte encore une fois ma femme et tu crèves. »_ le menaça-t-il d'une voix froide.

La température descendit de quelques degrés et chacun le ressentait. Seule Celestia esquissa un sourire avant de se poser à nouveau ses yeux devenus rouges sur son adversaire dont la colère augmentait à chaque instant. Et qui, pourtant, ne l'inquiéta guère.

_« Merci G ! »_ fit-elle avec une certaine joie, puis la perdit totalement face à Achille. _« Comme vient de le dire mon cher mari, tu m'insultes encore une fois ou lui, et c'est toi qui vas retrouver ta tombe en un instant. »_

Un faible grognement se fit entendre de la part de l'homme visé. Ses orbes luisant de haine pour ceux qui venaient de tuer l'un de leurs alliés sans une once de remords, il attrapa deux autres bombes dans ses mains. Devant lui, l'œillet plia les genoux, son ruban coulant derrière elle et prête à se jeter une nouvelle fois dans la bataille.

De l'autre côté, le regard revenu sur le Scomodo, G garda son arme pendant que son adversaire, les siennes entre les doigts, le dévisageait. Eux aussi se tenaient prêts. Au premier qui bougeait, tout allait reprendre. La tension fut telle qu'elle cloua sur place les spectateurs. Certains en oublièrent même de respirer.

Suite à cela, et sans que quiconque ne relance les hostilités, d'un seul coup, les quatre s'animèrent sous les yeux écarquillés de la palourde et ses alliés.

_« Je vais te tuer ! »_ cria Achille en projetant ses bombes. _« _**Nuvola di Bombe !**

– **Modo difesa : Scudo Rosso ! **_»_ s'écria Celestia. _« Essaye pour voir ! »_

À son grand malheur, ses projectiles s'écrasèrent contre la défense de la jeune femme, qui arborait un sourire narquois. Pourtant, alors que son ruban retombait, elle n'attendit pas qu'il se recharge pour contre-attaquer.

_« _**Modo Attacco : Serpente ! **_»_

Tel un serpent rampant vers sa cible, le ruban se précipita sur l'ennemi. Mais, connaissant cette attaque pour être tombé dedans la première fois, le gardien Somaro ne se laisserait pas avoir une nouvelle fois.

_« _**Schermo Fumogeno ! **_»_

Sur le coup, ses bombes éclatèrent à ses pieds avant même que le serpent n'arrive à sa hauteur. Et éclatées, elles dispersèrent de la fumée, aveuglant la fleur qui perdit de vue son adversaire. Devant se concentrer et sachant ce qu'il lui avait fait subir il y a quatre cents ans, elle ferma les yeux. Dans cet état qui ne durait que quelques minutes par combat et qui la fatiguait grandement, elle concentra une grande partie de ses flammes dans ses autres sens que la vue.

D'un coup, elle se décala légèrement pour esquiver une balle au niveau de la tête. Cette action se répéta plusieurs fois pour ses bras, son bassin et sa poitrine. Sa respiration commença à se saccager progressivement et au fur et à mesure qu'elle conservait cet état.

Dès qu'elle parvint à localiser la présence d'Achille non loin d'elle, Celestia ouvrit brusquement les yeux et d'un mouvement, attrapa son second pistolet chargé. Grâce à sa concentration aiguë, elle le trouva à quelques mètres.

_« _**Proiettili Esplosivi ! **_»_

Comme le nom de l'attaque l'indiquait, les balles qui sortirent de son arme n'étaient pas comme les précédentes. Grâce à la commande personnalisée, l'œillet avait pu demander les mêmes sortes de balles que fabriquait son marchand d'arme à son époque. Des balles explosives qui, une fois entrées en contact avec le moindre obstacle, créaient une petite explosion capable d'arracher le bras d'une personne.

Évitant du mieux qu'il le pouvait les projectiles mortels et qui le privèrent de sa main gauche lors de leur dernier combat, il sut qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire. Il réussit à affaiblir l'œillet. En tout cas, assez pour briser ses défenses les plus solides. Et il avait encore une carte dans sa manche.

Coyote était sidéré par la force dont faisait preuve Celestia. Dans le monde mafieux, il n'y avait que très peu de femmes qui occupaient un poste important en son sein. Quelques-unes se démarquèrent de toutes, dont Daniela, la Vongola Ottavo. Et aussi les Fiore. Surtout la première génération, qui imposa que n'importe qui pouvait faire partie du monde souterrain.

Étant un utilisateur de flammes de la tempête, il retint plus facilement la première gardienne de la tempête Fiore. Il était dit que son niveau en maîtrise des armes à feu égalait celui de G qui pourtant était réputé pour être le meilleur dans ce domaine. Ses compétences ne se limitaient pas seulement à cela et nombres d'adversaires qui la sous-estimèrent en payèrent le prix. Comme quoi, il ne fallait pas rigoler avec elle.

Un peu plus tôt, une fois que les combats reprirent, de l'autre côté, Gildo déversa toutes ses munitions sur G. Celui-ci, bien que doué avec les armes à feu, ne put qu'esquiver une partie des balles à son encontre en courant sur le côté droit. Plusieurs plombs le frôlèrent – jambe droite, bras gauche, côtes gauches et cou – mais sans causer plus de dégâts que de simples éraflures. Sa chemise, autrefois blanche, se gorgeait de son sang et prenait la même couleur que ses cheveux et son tatouage.

_« _**Diavolo Rosso ! **_»_ lança-t-il avec une grimace.

Contrairement aux précédentes, les balles tirées suivirent le Scomodo, tels des chiens lancés à la poursuite d'une biche blessée. Et bien que lui aussi partît en courant dès que le canon du pistolet apparut dans son champ de vision, elles dévièrent de leur trajectoire pour ne pas le lâcher. Chose à laquelle il répliqua par les siennes. Néanmoins, l'une eut plus de chance et se logea à la base de son cou, causant une coulée de sang impressionnante.

_« Merde ! »_ fit-il en portant une main à sa blessure.

Sans plus attendre une prochaine attaque, Gildo rejoignit Achille qui s'éloignait vivement de Celestia. À cela, G fronça les sourcils. Que les deux se rassemblassent ne lui disait rien de bon. Notamment pour les cinq blessés plus loin.

Quand ses orbes tombèrent sur son épouse, il serra les dents. Elle aussi avait pris quelques coups. Mais surtout, son état de fatigue lui indiquait qu'elle avait usé de sa technique de concentration optimale. Dans ce combat, il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir, car il s'agissait quand même de ceux les ayant tués.

Et au vu des sourires qui s'étirèrent sur leurs lèvres, il devina rapidement ce qu'ils préparaient. Quelque chose qui coûta la vie à Knuckle et dont les conséquences faisaient encore frémir le gardien.

_« Bordel ! »_ grogna-t-il entre ses dents avant de se diriger vers la fleur, dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent sous la compréhension. _« Celestia ! Mode défense ! »_

Un hochement de tête lui confirma ce à quoi il pensait. De ce fait, même avec les quelques blessures qui le tiraillaient de toute part, il se précipita en direction des spectateurs qui ne comprenaient pas grand-chose. Arrivé à leur niveau, il s'arrêta subitement puis se tourna vers les deux adversaires qui concentrait actuellement toutes leurs flammes dans leurs mains.

_« Merde ! »_ lâcha G en posant les mains au sol, ses flammes luisant sous ses paumes.

À ses côtés, son épouse serra fermement la poignée de son ruban. Le couple échangea un rapide coup d'œil sous le regard perdu des mafieux. Il se passait quelque chose pour que les deux soient revenus vers eux. Ce qui ne leur disait rien de bon.

_« Ha- G, que se passe-t-il ? »_ voulut savoir le gardien de Nono en se rattrapant à la dernière seconde.

Comme ses alliés, il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire ce qui se déroulait actuellement. Son propre petit-fils se révélait être la réincarnation du premier gardien de la tempête Vongola. Et la première gardienne de la tempête Fiore se trouvait avec lui. Le plus surprenant devait être que les deux étaient mariés, chose dont les archives de la palourde ne gardèrent que peu de trace. Peut-être un document. Rien de plus.

Enfin, ils se tenaient debout devant eux et en train d'affronter des adversaires qu'ils semblaient connaître aux vues de leurs manières de combattre et d'esquiver leurs attaques. Quoi de plus normal…

Cependant, aucun ne lui répondit, les yeux verrouillés sur leurs ennemis, qui commençaient à en inquiéter plus d'un. Désormais bien canalisées, leurs flammes se répandirent dans tout leur corps. Comme pour créer une cape de puissance autour d'eux.

Puis, comme un seul homme, ils dirigèrent leurs mains en direction des alliés de la palourde. Et, cette énergie canalisée fut relâchée soudainement, sous forme de rayon surpuissant de flammes de la tempête.

« **Intera Distruzione ! **_»_ hurlèrent Achille et Gildo.

Il ne fallut pas plus d'une microseconde à Celestia pour que son ruban tournoie devant le groupe. Tel un être vivant, il devint de plus en plus grand, alimenté aussi par le pouvoir de G qu'il projetait.

« **Modo difesa : Muro ! **_»_

Face à une barrière aussi puissante – dont même Coyote ressentait la puissance démesurée – le sort des deux autres se fracassa de plein fouet. Ce qui fit légèrement bouger le couple de leurs positions initiales. Pourtant, aucun ne lâcha prise. Leur effort se vit avec la sueur coulant le long de leurs visages. Le Vongola serra les dents tandis qu'il alimentait continuellement leur défense.

Finalement, après quelques instants de pure crainte que leur protection ne se brise, le rayon se dissipa soudainement. Légèrement surpris, G et Celestia échangèrent un regard avant de le porter sur leurs adversaires.

La raison de cette soudaine disparition se résumait par la chute de Gildo par terre. Cependant, avant que quiconque ne puisse faire le moindre geste, le bras droit de Giotto rattrapa son arc laissé au sol et banda la corde.

Aussitôt une flèche se forma. Comparée à la première, celle-ci atteignait deux fois sa taille et rien que la frôler suffisait à tomber en morceaux tant la désintégration l'alimentait. Chose qui effraya les cinq mafieux. Nosaru claqua des dents. Tazaru ouvrit des yeux ronds. Bel se contenta de fixer ce qu'il se passait. Zakuro déglutit difficilement. Et Coyote s'écarta. Personne ne savait que les flammes pouvaient atteindre ce niveau de puissance.

À l'inverse de son épouse qui, dès qu'elle le vit se concentrer, désactiva violemment sa barrière pour lui permettre de tirer. Et une fois la voie libre et avec assez de puissance, il dit le nom d'une attaque que même ses opposants ne voulaient pas entendre. Cela signait surtout leur fin.

« **Freccia Insanguinata ! **_»_ fit-il en relâchant la corde.

La flèche n'attendit pas pour se précipiter sur la cible, qui chancelait sous le coup de l'attaque qui venait de le vider de toute son énergie. Ne pouvant plus faire le moindre geste, Achille regarda cette concentration de flammes de la tempête dévorer tout sur leur passage – terre, herbe, plantes – et se précipiter sur lui.

_« Désolé boss… »_ réussit-il à dire alors que ses yeux se fermaient, sentant qu'il n'allait pas survivre. _« On dirait que je me suis fait aussi avoir. »_

Le passage de la flèche se fit dans une énorme explosion. À la fin, il ne resta plus rien de la présence de la tempête Somaro. À cela, G poussa un profond soupir suivit par Celestia qui s'effondra par terre, n'ayant plus d'énergie.

Aucun des deux ne sentait la présence de leurs adversaires. Le premier fut tué par une balle entre les deux yeux, le second semblait mort par sa blessure au cou avec l'utilisation trop forcée de ses flammes, et le dernier, réduit à néant par la dernière attaque.

Quatre cents ans après leur mort, ils venaient enfin de se débarrasser définitivement de leurs ennemis qui leur avaient causé tant de soucis durant leur première. Les larmes commencèrent à perler le long des joues de la jeune femme tandis que son époux sortait une cigarette de sa poche et l'allumait.

Derrière eux, Bel retrouva un léger sourire et son rire résonna très rapidement. Zakuro glissa le long de l'arbre contre lequel il était appuyé, complètement fatigué. Nosaru esquissa un petit sourire et échangea un regard avec Tazaru qui passa une main dans ses cheveux. Seul Coyote garda un œil sur son petit-fils, détendu à présent.

_« Je pense qu'on mérite une petite explication, Hayato, ou je dirais, G. »_ réclama ce dernier.

Le regard sanglant de la tempête se posa sur le vieil homme. Avec un nouveau soupir, il se tourna vers lui et les autres mafieux qui tendirent l'oreille à ce qui allait se dire. Celestia essuya ses larmes et rejoignit son mari.

_« Que veux-tu que j'explique ? Que nous sommes les réincarnations des premières tempêtes Fiore et Vongola ? Que cette guerre nous visait directement ? Que nous voulions nous venger de ces bâtards ?_ _Que nous avons caché nos identités depuis le début ? »_ grogna la tempête avec un air renfrogné.

_« C'est juste incompréhensible… »_ marmonna le gardien de Nono.

_« Ne vous inquiétez pas, pour nous aussi pour le moment. Même si nous ne comprenons toujours pas comment les Somaro, les Scomodo et les Sciocco peuvent être aussi revenus. »_ expliqua calmement la fleur en jetant un regard noir à son époux.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules avant de souffler la fumée de ses poumons. Devant lui, les autres gardiens préféraient se taire, par la fatigue ou, tout simplement, ils écoutaient attentivement la conversation entre un grand-père et son petit-fils qui se révélait vingt fois plus vieux.

_« Alors pourquoi maintenant et pas avant ? »_ continua-t-il.

_« Ce n'est pas si facile. »_ lui apprit G en rejetant la fumée de son organisme. _« Si on avait fait la moindre erreur… On ne pouvait se permettre de mourir avant de les avoir tués… eux qui nous ont détruit la première fois… Si on avait laissé passer la moindre occasion de les abattre, on serait mort… encore une fois… et vous aussi. »_

Instinctivement, ses orbes rougeâtres se dirigèrent vers le ciel que l'obscurité commençait à avaler. Quelques étoiles perçaient au travers. Une scène si surréaliste quand les cinq posèrent leurs regards sur les deux tempêtes censées être mortes depuis presque quatre cents ans.

Soudain, comme si une pensée traversa les esprits des réincarnations, celles-ci blêmirent considérablement, regardant toujours le ciel. G en perdit sa cigarette alors que Celestia retenaient un hoquet. Sans plus attendre, ils échangèrent un regard, sans que quiconque ne comprenne ce qu'il se passait.

_« Merde ! »_ lâcha le Vongola, légèrement affolé de la situation en se levant d'un bond. _« Gio…_

– _Neiva… »_ fit la Fiore.

_« Il faut qu'on se dépêche ! Allez ! »_ ajouta-t-il aux autres tempêtes. _« Le noir va arriver et avec les ténèbres ! »_

Une fois les deux sur leurs jambes, la fatigue oubliée sous le coup de l'émotion, ils se précipitèrent en direction du champ de bataille des ciels. Instinctivement, les autres les suivirent, se demandant ce qui allait arriver.

* * *

_Ceci conclut le premier chapitre des combats ! (je trouvais un peu long et ennuyeux d'écrire plusieurs chapitres sur tous les combats en même temps et plus pratique pour moi de les écrire un par un) Par contre, ne vous étonnez pas sur la qualité de la description des combats, ça fait des années que j'en n'ai pas fait et encore, à cette époque, ce n'était pas fameux. Alors, on va dire que ce sont mes premiers essais en la matière ^-^'_

_Sinon, comme vous l'avez s'en doute remarquer, il y a un certain nombre d'attaques et d'armes décrites. Mais je préviens tout de suite, je ne parle pas l'italien donc tous les noms d'attaque viennent directement de Google Traduction (mon ami !) les voilà donc !_

_._

Nom des attaques :

**Doppia Bomba** : double bombe

**Nuvelo di Bombe** : nuée de bombes

**Modo difesa : Nastro Scarlatto** : mode défense : ruban écarlate

**Bombe Residue** : bombes résidus

**Passaggio Sanguinante** : passage sanglant (allez savoir à quoi je pensais à ce moment !)

**Modo difesa : Scudo Rosso** : mode défense : bouclier rouge

**Gatling Arrow** : attaque tiré directement du manga (combat entre Hayato et Zakuro, arc du futur)

**Tornado Flame Arrow** : idem

**Modo Attacco** : Serpente : mode attaque : serpent

**Schermo Fumogeno** : écran de fumée

**Proiettili Esplosivi** : projectiles explosifs

**Diavolo Rosso** : diable rouge (je trouve cette attaque trop classe !)

**Intera Distruzione** : destruction entière (totale, ça faisait moche -_-)

**Modo difesa : Muro** : mode défense : muraille

**Freccia Insanguinata** : flèche sanglante (trop classe !)

.

_Je ne vous ai pas dit que j'expliquerai aussi les armes ? Bon bah ! Voilà les pistolets nommés dans ce chapitres ! (et ce sera le seul ! Ouf pour moi !)_

.

Zastava M57 : arme produite en Serbie, elle a un calibre de 7,62 mm, un Canon : 116 mm et une capacité du chargeur : 9 cartouches. Date de production : 1980

Colt M1911 : pistolet des Forces armées de Etats-Unis de 1911 à 1985, longueur du canon : de 127 mm à 89 mm

Beretta 92 : semi-automatique italien, date de production : environ 1976, capacité du chargeur : 9 cartouches, longueur du canon : 125 mm

Beretta 90-TWO : semi-automatique italien, date de production : 2006, capacité du chargeur : 9 cartouches, longueur du canon : 127 mm

Beretta BM-59 : fusil d'assaut de l'armée italienne de 1960 à environ 1990, longueur du canon : 491 mm, capacité du chargeur : 20 cartouches

Bren_Ten : semi-automatique, fabrique en Californie, date de production : environ 1982

CZ 38 : fabriquer durant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, capacité du chargeur : 8 cartouches, longueur du canon : 119 mm

.

_Ma recherche s'appelle Wikipédia ! Donc, si vous voulez des info supplémentaires, je vous invite à aller voir la page de ces armes ! (je n'y comprends pas tout donc, ne m'en voulez pas ! Je ne suis pas une spécialiste des armes à feu !)_

_J'ai volontairement choisi un fabriquant italien, d'autant plus que je pourrais en reparler plus tard ;-) alors restez attentifs !_

_Est-ce que j'ai quelque chose à rajouter ? Mmh... essayez de deviner qui sont les prochains à combattre ! Vous avez six choix possibles ! (dites-le moi en review !)_

_Sinon, je pense que je vais aller me reposer maintenant (mais le chapitre sort la semaine prochaine !) Ah ! Je voulais aussi souhaiter une bonne rentrée en retard à tout le monde ! D'ici la prochaine fois, je retourne mettre mon casque et lancer du bon Heavy Metal dans mes oreilles en plus de penser que j'ai une suite à écrire... les Numbers en font partie..._

_Bref ! Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne nuit et à la prochaine mes chers petits bonbons !_


	24. Chapitre 23 : Pioggia

_Hé hé ! C'est de nouveau moi ! Je suis de retour avec le chapitre suivant ! (est-ce que je commence le décompte ou pas ? Mmh... peut-être dans un ou deux chapitres) Mais les combats s'enchaînent ! (il y en avait peut-être pas avant, mais les voilà ! Et je n'ai pas fini !)_

_Comme je n'ai plus rien à dire (à part que c'est toujours aussi compliqué d'écrire des scènes de baston), je voudrais remercier **Allyssa Mervillion**, **Anekonee**, **Asunaforever3**, **Aube Crepusculaire**, **Barukku Iris**, **Bianei**, **Coton-de-Loup**, **DaPowaOfNeo**, **Darkemeraud**, **Enelica**, **Ishiro Shizuka**, **Killua012**, **L. Sacha**, **Lady bluebell**, **Lesmeal**, **Liske**, **M. Mi**,** Minimiste**, **MonLivreOuvert**, **Nagololol**, **PetiteClover**, **RedBloodAlice**, **Shizuku Minatsuki**, **SkySora-R27**, **Syt the Evil Angel**, **Talaban**, **Thunder-rain165**, **Yuukitsune**, **Zeaphir**, **akykuran**,** arieslucie46**, **estallias**, **mahon5971**, **neko-chan2000**, **night dark angel**, **rokamostafa232**, **rosa2003felicity**, **silkie 19**, **tahury**, **zorchide**, **Amber Woods**, **AmeliaOni**, **Biscotine**, **Chibi y Hina**, **Dark Ry' 1998**, **HarukaN**, **Kalane**, **Kinitori Natsumi**, **LOVEMANGAADDRARRY**, **Mlo 78**, **Oriona Blek**, **Tsuki Banritt**, **Walarisse**, **alyss au pays de l'abyss**, **anastasia172**, **kedy ichyo**, **mirty love**, **misa2**, **sallyimida**, **tamarahc** et **yamimily** pour suivre et favoriser cette histoire !_

_Merci à **Zeaphir** et **tahury** pour leur review sur le chapitre précédent ! Et un gros merci à **Zeaphir** pour sa correction et **tahury** pour sa correction sur la traduction des attaques des tempêtes !_

_Mais bon, comme je ne sais toujours pas parler italien ou japonais cette fois, Google Traduction est mon ami ^-^'_

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

_Disclaimer : KHR ne m'appartient pas_

* * *

"Parler" : japonais

"_Parler_" : italien

**Parler** : attaque

Chapitre 23

Pioggia

À l'opposé des tempêtes et pendant que les explosions secouaient leur champ de bataille – redoublées depuis peu de temps, ce qui fit penser à Asari et Sakura que G et Celestia les avaient rejoints – seul le calme régnait sur celui des pluies. Quelques fois, le choc de lames se rencontrant se faisait entendre. Brisant le silence présent. Accompagnés de « VOI » de temps en temps et de noms d'attaque.

De ce qu'ils entendaient, à presque une centaine de mètres de l'endroit où ils devaient se rendre, Takeshi fronça les sourcils et Aki renforça sa prise sur la poigne de son katana. Cela ne leur disait rien de bon. Les deux échangèrent un regard avant d'accélérer leur course. Aux dernières nouvelles et d'après leurs observations, Colonnello, l'Arcobaleno de la pluie, était un adepte des armes à feu, comme le prouvait le fusil dans son dos lors de leur rencontre. Mais aucun coup de feu ne provenait de ce côté-là des combats, plutôt de celui des tempêtes.

« Que se passe-t-il d'après toi ? » voulut savoir la jeune femme dans leur langue natale, le japonais.

Sans que son regard ne quitte l'emplacement d'un grand nombre de flammes de la pluie, elle évita une branche. Ses orbes prirent le temps d'une demi-seconde leur teinte bleue. Auxquels ceux de son époux lui répondirent en s'illuminant de la même couleur.

« Je ne sais pas… et ce n'est pas pour me rassurer. » lui confia l'épéiste Vongola. « J'espère juste que tout va bien pour eux sinon… Giotto ne s'en remettra pas… »

Sa compagne ne répliqua pas. Cependant une lueur de tristesse passa dans ses yeux. Comme Asari, Sakura savait très bien quelle conséquence l'annonce d'un décès dans leur famille pourrait avoir sur le premier patron. Seul l'aperçu de sa réaction lors de leurs retrouvailles avait suffi à toutes les réincarnations. Et aucun n'avait aimé ce qu'ils avaient vu.

Déjà à leur époque, Giotto était considéré comme l'un des individus les plus forts de ce monde, mais dont la gentillesse surpassait n'importe qui – comme lorsqu'il se mettait en colère. Ce fut l'un des éléments qui avait entraîné le Japonais à accepter de devenir le gardien de la pluie. Son sourire faisait fondre ses amis comme ses ennemis et ses mots chamboulaient les cœurs.

De ce fait, les larmes ne lui allaient pas et ne lui iraient jamais. Et rien qu'à voir l'état dans lequel il se trouvait quand il leur avait annoncé qu'il avait été le dernier à mourir, et le regard de Ricardo à son cousin, avait suffi à ce que tous devinent la douleur qui avait traversé le premier ciel Vongola durant les sept jours avant sa mort. Même les pluies étant mortes dans les premiers.

Depuis cette révélation, tous les gardiens avec Neiva n'eurent besoin que d'un simple regard pour que tous se mettent d'accord. Aucun ne laisserait ne serait-ce qu'une seule personne mourir à nouveau devant Giotto. Chacun s'en fit la promesse silencieuse ce jour-là. Et si pour cela, il fallait tuer tous les adversaires qui se dressaient sur leur chemin, ils le feraient. Car personne ne voulait revoir les larmes du ciel.

À cette pensée, Asari porta instinctivement sa main sur la poche avant de sa chemise. L'endroit où se trouvait sa précieuse montre à gousset. Ce pourtant si banal et unique objet. Ce lien entre tous les membres de la première génération Vongola. Qui, en son sein, gardait leur serment d'amitié éternelle. Givro eterna amisizia… Que ni le temps, ni les combats, ni les conflits ne pourraient briser.

Un léger sourire se forma sur les lèvres de Takeshi quand il se rappela que, même après quatre cents années de séparation, ils étaient toujours aussi soudés, et plus après la guerre qu'ils avaient traversée. Pareil pour les Fiore. Et bien que certains ne l'admettraient jamais à voix haute – Alaude, Daemon – ils étaient tous heureux de se revoir et bien vivants.

_« VOI ! V'nez que j'vous découpe ! »_ hurla une voix familière.

Dès qu'elle parvint aux oreilles des deux réincarnations, ils ralentirent, sachant qu'ils arrivaient à leur destination. En même temps, personne ne pouvait manquer Squalo avec ses cris. Aki poussa un soupir tandis que son compagnon eut un sourire penaud. Dire qu'il ne s'était pas encore remis de leur combat pour l'anneau de la pluie. La douleur de ses tympans se réveilla à cet instant.

_« Comme tu veux. »_ ricana une autre voix qu'ils auraient préféré ne plus jamais entendre.

Le couple entra dans la clairière à temps pour voir l'un des trois adversaires se précipiter sur le requin, dont de longues entailles tailladaient son torse et ses bras. Le sang qui s'en écoulait formait une flaque à ses pieds, pour ne pas rassurer les nouveaux venus. Néanmoins, il se mit en garde pour contrer l'attaque qui allait être mortelle pour lui dans son état.

Aussitôt, les yeux de l'adolescent se rétrécirent devant ce qui se jouait. À ses côtés, son épouse releva aussi la situation. Toutefois, elle savait qu'il ferait quelque chose à ce sujet et préféra diriger ses orbes sur la condition des autres pluies.

Et ce qu'elle vit ne provoqua qu'une grimace chez elle. Le plus proche de sa position se révéla être Basil, membre du CEDEF. Sa flamme de dernière volonté ne brillait plus sur son front, sûrement épuisée, comme le signalait sa respiration sifflante. Sa lame semblable à un boomerang reposait à ses pieds. Du sang s'écoulait le long de son bras droit d'une blessure plutôt profonde à l'épaule, provoquant son incapacité à tenir son arme. Son autre main tentait de retenir le flot rouge.

Près de lui et dans un état similaire, Brabanters, gardien de Nono, s'aidait d'un arbre à proximité pour rester debout. En plus du grand nombre de cicatrices présentes sur son visage, un énorme hématome enflait sa joue gauche. Pour sa part, le liquide pourpre coulait d'une entaille dans le dos, le forçant à s'agenouiller. Une grimace déforma ses traits en s'apercevant de l'attaque imminente sur Squalo.

À cela, Colonnello tentait de se relever en faisant abstraction de ses propres coupures sur une majeure partie de son corps. En revanche, son fusil n'était nulle part en vue tandis que Falco, son compagnon, clopinait à ses côtés, une aile tordue dans un étrange angle. Une lueur de colère illumina ses orbes bleus lorsque Lal Mirch, l'Arcobaleno ratée, lui attrapa le bras pour le stopper. S'il continuait dans son mouvement, il aggravera son cas, et Aki le remarqua d'un simple coup d'œil.

Pour l'état du second bébé maudit, le fusil qu'elle utilisait en temps normal jonchait le sol, réduit en morceau. Son souffle aussi irrégulier, elle ne put faire le moindre geste avec ses entailles, dont une au niveau de son cou. Son poing contenant ses lunettes se serra violemment devant son impuissance à cette situation.

À l'opposé du couple, Romario, le bras droit de Dino, soutenait Bluebell, Couronne Funéraire de la pluie. À présent dépourvue de jambes pour une queue de poisson, la petite fille d'une dizaine d'année maximum grinça des dents alors qu'elle reprenait sa respiration. De la terre, de la poussière et du sang séché ou non recouvrait sa peau autrefois blanche et ses cheveux azur. L'homme à ses côtés tentait du mieux qu'il le pouvait de suivre ce qu'il se jouait. Son costume n'était plus que des loques qui cachait un tant soit peu ses blessures.

La pervenche, gardienne de l'un des anneaux Fiore, pouvait se targuer d'être l'une des personnes les plus calmes des deux familles avec son mari, pourtant, à cet instant, elle vit rouge. Surtout quand son regard se porta sur les responsables de ces mutilations. Et dont un, ironiquement, avait causé sa propre mort à leur époque. Encore, elle pouvait faire abstraction de ce détail s'ils n'avaient pas provoqué en même temps la mort d'Asari et attaqué délibérément leur famille actuelle.

Aussitôt, une vague apaisante se répandit en elle. Elle n'eut pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir que son époux tentait de la calmer. La réincarnation esquissa un petit sourire de remerciement avant de faire coulisser lentement la lame hors de son étui.

Le jeune homme poussa un soupir. Bien que son épouse se mettait rarement en colère, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir cette fois-ci. Ils faisaient quand même face aux adversaires qui avaient entraîné leurs décès et les responsables de la situation de leurs alliés. Et à en voir la concentration qui se dégageait d'elle et la lenteur à laquelle elle sortait son katana, elle n'allait pas avoir de pitié pour ses ennemis. Car, après tout, son style reposait sur la vitesse et le temps de dégainer.

Avec un dernier échange entre les deux, l'épéiste Vongola n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour attraper ses petites épées. Et sur un signe de tête de sa compagne, Takeshi les balança en direction de l'attaquant qui chargeait. Ce dernier prit rapidement conscience des lames qui lui arrivaient dessus à pleine vitesse, contrairement à Squalo qui n'avait toujours pas senti la présence des nouveaux arrivants. Les esquivant habillement, le Somaro dut considérablement ralentir sa course. Ce qui laissait un libre moment à Asari pour le contrer. Chose qu'il fit. En moins de temps qu'il ne fallut pour le dire, il se posta devant le requin, la lame au clair. Même si l'autre bloqua rapidement.

Les épées se rencontrèrent l'une contre l'autre dans un fracas métallique, sous les yeux écarquillés des autres pluies. Néanmoins, aucun des deux combattants ne lâcha prise et à chaque instant, la force appliquée doublait. Ce qui fit sourire l'ennemi au même titre que ceux restés derrière.

_« Regardez qui voilà après des années d'absence. »_ ricana-t-il. _« D'ailleurs, comment ça va depuis tout ce temps ?_

– _Mieux si je ne t'avais pas devant moi, Lucio. »_ répliqua l'épéiste Vongola avec un sourire à donner des frissons tout en forçant le second à reculer.

Sur le coup, il ne put que sauter en arrière face à tant de puissance brute. À l'inverse de son compatriote tempête, G, Asari se basait plus sur la force brute et après venaient la rapidité et l'agilité. Lui allait plus au combat rapproché que lointain.

À peine Lucio écarté que la réincarnation attrapa le membre de la Varia dont la surprise se lisait toujours sur son visage. Et avant que le requin n'ait pu lâcher son si célèbre « VOI », il l'entraîna en direction du reste de ses alliés, qui ne surmontaient pas encore le choc de cette arrivée.

En attendant, sans un bruit de sa part, Aki se retrouva à l'emplacement de son compagnon une seconde une plus tôt, sa lame n'étant plus dans son fourreau. Alors, profitant de la surprise générale, elle mit son katana à l'horizontal devant ses ennemis. Et pendant que ses flammes se répandaient sur l'acier, elle décrit un demi-cercle d'une rapidité à faire pâlir n'importe quel mafieux.

« **Ame no nami ! **» cria-t-elle alors qu'une onde tranchante sous forme de vague se précipitait sur ceux visés.

Dès que l'attaque jaillit, l'un des deux attaquants, la Sciocco, se plaça à l'avant de ses camarades, son arme à la main. En provenance du Japon, le Naginata se distinguait des lances européennes, avec un long manche en bois d'un mètre cinquante pourvu à l'une de ses extrémités d'une lame de près de quarante centimètres, courbée à son bout, aiguisée d'un côté et pointue de l'autre. Quelque chose que la Fiore aurait préféré ne jamais revoir de son vivant puisqu'elle lui avait transpercé la poitrine des siècles plus tôt. Surtout avec ce qui suivit.

« **Sutoppu blu ! **»

Tout en plantant son Naginata dans le sol du côté sans lame. L'attaque se fracassa brutalement sur la défense en béton. Qui, une fois en contact, produisit un bruit sourd entendu à des kilomètres à la ronde. Enfin, aucun autre groupe de combattant n'y prêta attention, concentré sur leurs opposants.

Pour ce qui était des pluies, chacun garda un œil sur ce qui se jouait. Contrairement à Takeshi, qui lâcha finalement Squalo près des alliés de la palourde. Le requin s'écrasa sans une once d'élégance sur le sol près de Basil, qui sursauta. Le jeune homme ne s'en préoccupa pas et se contenta de faire demi-tour, en direction de son épouse, dont la position reflétait les prochaines attaques. De même pour les trois d'en face.

_« Que… que se passe-t-il… ? »_ finit par demander Brabanters, ayant retrouvé sa voix.

« Monseigneur Yamamoto ! » s'exclama Basil, l'air inquiet pour le nouveau venu. « Que faites-vous ici et non au Japon ?!

– Kora ! » s'écria Colonnello. « C'est trop dangereux pour toi et Aki !

– Gamin ! » grogna le membre de la Varia en se relevant lentement. « Tu d'vrais pas être là. »

La réincarnation poussa un soupir. Dans un coin de sa tête, il se doutait qu'ils allaient lui poser ce genre de questions qui lui faisaient plus perdre son temps qu'autre chose. Et bien sûr – or le gardien de Nono qui ne le connaissait pas – tous lui parlaient en japonais.

Il s'aperçut aussi que Romario se rapprochait en portant Bluebell. Cependant, ce n'était pas le moment de prendre le thé, d'autant plus que leurs adversaires commençaient à s'impatienter. Heureusement qu'Aki lui faisait gagner un peu de temps en les gardant à l'écart.

_« On parle très bien italien. »_ les prévint-il dans cette langue et sans aucun accent en les surprenant.

Il nota distraitement qu'il devait aller chercher ses petites épées qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de ramasser. D'un rapide coup d'œil, il en localisa deux aux pieds de son épouse et la dernière à quelques centimètres derrière. Celle qui servit à ne pas faire avancer Squalo, bien qu'il ne la remarquât pas, occupé à fixer le Somaro.

_« Je n'ai pas à vous répondre tout de suite, mais sachez juste que je suis le gardien de la pluie Vongola et Aki_, » ajouta-t-il en la désignant, _« est la gardienne de la pluie Fiore. C'est notre combat alors ne bougez pas, nous avons une revanche à prendre après toutes ces années qui n'attend pas. »_

Avec ces mots, Takeshi darda ses orbes devenus bleus sur chaque personne présente. Même le requin ne trouva rien à redire à la simple vue de son aura oppressante. Puis, sans rien rajouter, il tourna les talons et se précipita vers ses ennemis.

Sentant que son époux arrivait, la pervenche ne lâcha à aucun moment les trois qui se trouvaient en face d'elle. Prête répliquer au premier qui bougeait. L'épée à la main, son visage n'affichait pas la moindre émotion. Bien qu'elle se retînt de grimacer.

La Sciocco rattrapa son arme dès que la défense tomba, une fois l'attaque passée. Et comme à l'époque, rien n'avait changé pour ne pas arranger les choses. Ses yeux ténébreux, semblables à deux pierres, fixaient la Fiore. Ses cheveux raides et de même teinte retombaient de chaque côté de son visage. Un simple bandeau clair sur son front les retenait. Elle portait un hakama – un pantalon large plissé – un kosode – une sorte de robe japonaise, plus courte qu'un kimono – les deux sombres, et un shitogi blanc – un type de chemise – le tout retenu par un obi pareil – une ceinture servant à fermer les vêtements traditionnels japonais – et sans chaussure, préférant marcher pieds nus. En plus de son Naginata maintenant posé sur son épaule, Sakura savait très bien que dans ses larges manches, elle cachait un grand nombre de kunaïs. Gessica, de son vrai nom Chidori, gardienne de la pluie Sciocco.

Le second, le Somaro, se releva de sa position accroupie, un grand sourire aux lèvres, dévoilant ses dents plus pointues qu'ordinaire. D'ailleurs, le couple n'en avait jamais su la raison. Comme avant, un costard cravate noir avec la veste simplement sur ses épaules et la chemise de couleur bleu foncé. La même que ses cheveux et ses orbes. Lucio, gardien de la pluie Somaro.

Quant au dernier, il avait une crinière coupée court mais dont les pointes partaient dans tous les sens sur sa tête et des orbes brillant turquoise dans les derniers rayons de soleil. Seul un sourire narquois et une lueur de satisfaction traversait son visage depuis l'arrivée des réincarnations adverses. Pour sa part, comparé aux deux autres, il se contentait d'habits plus contemporains. Un sweet à capuche azur, un jogging sombre et un tee-shirt blanc avec des baskets violettes rayées noir. Teseo, gardien de la pluie du groupe d'assassin Scomodo.

Toutefois, aucun n'attendit que le Vongola revienne pour commencer leurs attaques. Une fois que la défense tomba, Lucio dégaina à nouveau sa canne-épée en direction de la fleur. D'ailleurs, sans plus attendre et pour l'accompagner, Teseo lança un certain nombre de poignards pas si ordinaires que cela.

_«_ **Ondata di Hades ! **_»_ fit le premier.

_« _**Pioggia Esplosiva ! **_»_ enchaîna le second.

À l'instant où elle entendit ces noms, Aki se baissa sans perdre de temps pour éviter l'onde tranchante au niveau de sa tête. Et dès que ses genoux touchèrent le sol, elle planta la pointe de son katana dans le sol derrière elle. Puis, attrapant le manche à deux mains, elle le passa par-dessus sa tête pour l'abattre dans la terre.

« **Mizuwokiru ! **»

Son geste, renforcé avec des flammes de la pluie, créa un flux calmant pour les poignards. La vitesse prise par ceux-ci, au lieu d'exploser ou de s'enfoncer quelque part, disparut littéralement, ils s'arrêtèrent net dans leur progression et ne détonèrent pas. À la place, ils s'effondrèrent au sol sans avoir servi.

Cela laissa le temps à Asari de rejoindre la mêlée en quelques enjambées. Sans plus attendre, il se pencha légèrement pour récupérer sa première petite épée, la plus près. Mais il ne ralentit pas son rythme. Et une fois dans sa main, il dépassa son épouse qui se relevait d'un bond.

« **Shigure Soen Ryuu : 1ʳᵉ forme : Shajiku no Ame ! **»

Ne s'arrêtant pas dans sa course, Takeshi fonça vers son adversaire le plus proche, qui se trouva être Lucio. Ce dernier remarqua ce qu'il préparait et projeta ses propres flammes sur l'acier de sa lame pour le contrer. Avec le nom de son attaque, l'adolescent fut entouré d'eau créée par ses pouvoirs. L'épée en avant, elle arriva très rapidement à la portée du Somaro.

Sa canne-épée légèrement plus basse que la pointe de du katana, il lui suffit d'attendre que les lames entrent en contact pour relever, obligeant l'épéiste Vongola à mettre son arme à la verticale et plus à l'horizontal. La forme offensive de Shigure Soen Ryuu disparu aussitôt. De nouveau le jeu de la force. Auquel Takeshi gagnait.

D'ailleurs, il força son adversaire à décaler sa lame sur la gauche. Puis, aussi rapidement qu'il lui fut possible, il leva sa jambe droite et asséna un puissant coup sur le côté. Chose ne vit pas arriver Lucio, qui n'eut pas le temps de bloquer et se retrouva projeté par terre. Il s'étala de tout son long sur l'herbe.

Seulement, Gessica profita de ce moment pour aborder Asari. Son Naginata tournaillait autour d'elle, prête à le balancer sur son ennemi. Ce qu'elle fit deux secondes plus tard.

« **Ruota Shapu ! »**

Voyant la lame imposante lui arriver dessus, Takeshi s'écarta vivement avec un bond en arrière. À la place de le toucher, l'arme s'écrasa sur le sol et forma un trou de plusieurs centimètres de profondeurs. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans une grimace. La dernière fois, face à cette attaque, il avait eu de graves séquelles, ce qui avait provoqué en partie sa mort.

À quelques mètres, pendant que le Vongola affrontait Gessica et Lucio, Aki bloqua aisément les poignards que lui lançaient Teseo avec de larges mouvements circulaires de sa lame de plus de soixante centimètres de long. Certaines des armes du Scomodo explosèrent contre sa défense. Pourtant, elle s'en moqua tant qu'elle n'était pas touchée. Au passage, à force de faire ses cercles, l'air l'entourant refroidi considérablement, causant des frissons à son ennemi.

Tout en évitant les projectiles, elle a récupéré les deux petites épées de son époux à ses pieds. Puis, avec un peu de concentration, elle parvint à le localiser près d'elle. Sans quitter son opposant des yeux, elle lança à Takeshi ce qui lui manquait.

Ce dernier n'eut qu'à tendre la main pour que ses armes lui reviennent, toujours son regard sur Lucio qui se relevait et Gessica qui retirait son Naginata de la terre. Avec un simple mouvement du poignet, le Vongola planta ses petites lames dans le sol.

Les yeux de Brabanters se rétrécirent sur l'équipement de son successeur. Ces quatre lames irrégulières n'étaient pas sans lui rappeler un certain épéiste mort depuis des siècles et qu'il admirait autant pour sa technique que sa gentillesse. Quelqu'un qui s'était tenu aux côtés du Vongola Primo pendant son règne… et qui était devenu le premier gardien de la pluie. D'ailleurs, aux vues du regard que lui lançait Squalo, lui aussi avait remarqué la similitude.

« Asari ! Il serait temps ! » cria la fleur tandis que des morceaux de glaces se formaient sur sa peau, ses cheveux et ses vêtements.

« Oui ! » lui répondit-il avant de sortir sa fameuse montre à gousset de sa poche, puis avec un sourire, l'ouvrit dans un clic sonore, ce qui eut plutôt pour effet de réjouir les combattants adverses. _« Givro eterna amisizia Sakura e Asari. »_

À peine ses mots prononcés qu'une vive lumière toute la clairière. Instantanément, les alliés de la palourde fermèrent leurs yeux pour éviter de se faire aveugler. Et au moment où ils les rouvrirent, le spectacle qui se déroula les cloua sur place. La mâchoire de Basil tomba. Brabanters s'assit aux pieds de l'arbre contre lequel il se tenait. Colonnello lâcha dans un faible souffle un « kora ». Lal Mirch balbutia quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Bluebell haussa un sourcil, ne sachant pas vraiment de qui il s'agissait. Romario en perdit ses morts et Squalo écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Si lui s'en doutait…

Contrairement à eux, les ennemis n'en eurent qu'un sourire plus grand. Lucio passa sa langue sur ses lèvres dans un ricanement. Gessica reposa son Naginata sur son épaule tout en poussant une mèche derrière son oreille et Teseo attrapa une flopée de poignards.

La cause de cette surprise se révéla être la disparition de Takeshi et Aki pour laisser place à des personnes leur ressemblant étrangement et qui pourtant avaient marqué l'Histoire avec un grand H. Et qui étaient censées être mortes depuis quatre cents ans.

Avec un sourire si propre à lui, le premier passa un doigt sur la lame de son katana, non inquiet des réactions de ses alliés. Sans quitter du regard ses adversaires, il ramassa ses trois petites épées d'une seule main. L'aura qui l'entourait fit frissonner involontairement la palourde et ses alliés quand leur regard se porta sur lui. Comme tous s'en souvenaient, il portait ses habits traditionnels de joueur de ryūteki. Son grand kimono blanc au-dessus et turquoise en bas accompagné de son chapeau sur la tête. Ses orbes brillèrent en bleu une fois toutes ses armes à la main.

Le gardien de Nono perdit ses mots face à cette révélation. Comme ses compatriotes gardiens, il voyait la première génération telles des idoles et des modèles à suivre. En plus des tableaux dans le manoir, la cérémonie de succession leur avait permis d'interagir en partie avec eux. Par contre, à aucun moment il ne se serait douté qu'il rencontrerait Ugetsu Asari en chair et en os. Surtout qu'il se révélait être son successeur au passage. Quelle ironie…

Néanmoins, seul l'aperçu de sa puissance lors des quelques minutes de combat avait suffi à Brabanters pour confirmer qu'il s'agissait bien d'une réincarnation. Il avait appris que le premier gardien de la pluie avait rencontré Giotto pendant l'un de ses voyages en Italie avant de retourner dans son pays natal. Mais dès qu'il avait eu vent des problèmes de son ami, il n'avait pas hésité une seconde à vendre son précieux instrument de musique pour quatre lames irrégulières et le voyage. Au fils des affrontements, il avait développé tout un style de combat qui était resté dans la mémoire commune comme l'un des plus forts jamais créé. Et que très peu de personnes lui arrivaient à la cheville. Ce fut le cas pour…

Instinctivement, il porta ses yeux sur la jeune femme, légèrement plus loin et qui venait de se remettre en position pour attaquer. Aussitôt son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge. Bien que sa ressemblance avec une certaine fleur ne laissât place à aucune discussion, à présent, il n'y avait plus de doute à avoir.

Ses longs cheveux, aussi noirs qu'une nuit sans lune et raides comme la paille, descendaient en cascade dans son dos pour s'arrêter au niveau de ses omoplates. Chacun pensa à une poupée en porcelaine avec son teint pâle et ses grands orbes gris. Qui s'illuminèrent de la même teinte que son époux. Pour ne pas changer, elle portait un yukata lui arrivant mi-cuisse, blanc et décoré d'une multitude de pétales de fleur de cerisier. Le tout accompagné d'un collant ténèbres et de bottes courtes. Pour empêcher ses mèches de tomber sur son visage, une fleur de lotus éclatante se trouvait à l'arrière de ses cheveux. Et aucun n'eut besoin de voir l'anneau à son doigt pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. Une pervenche bleutée.

Squalo se retrouva estomaqué devant cette vérité depuis si longtemps cachée. Au point qu'il ne put formuler son fameux « VOI ». À la place, il ouvrit pour rapidement fermer la bouche. Lui aussi savait très bien qui se tenait sur ce champ de bataille et qui les protégeait. Incontinemment, il comprenait mieux la douceur dont faisait preuve Takeshi/Asari autant lors de leur combat que tout le temps. Le requin, analysant mieux son combat contre lui pour l'anneau sous ce nouvel angle, se retint d'un rire amer. Il s'aperçut que le conseil qu'il lui avait donné s'avérait être risible pour un épéiste de sa trempe. Cet homme dont la puissance faisait encore trembler quiconque. Et à ce qu'il savait, la première pluie Fiore avait le même niveau. Juste deux monstres contre lesquels il ne pouvait rien.

Dès que les deux réincarnations eurent repris leurs véritables apparences, il ne fallut pas plus d'un instant avant que tous portent leurs mains sur leurs armes, prêts à se battre à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, sans restriction ou cachotterie.

_«_ **Sangue Blu ! **_»_

Teseo n'attendit pas le premier mouvement de ses ennemis pour attaquer. Sans tarder, une vague de lames tranchantes se précipita sur la Fiore, dont les orbes se portèrent rapidement dessus.

« **Hogo : Reindansu !** » se défendit-elle.

À peine ces mots sortis qu'elle planta dans le sol la pointe de son katana. Sa protection apparut sous la forme d'un tourbillon de flammes de la pluie qui l'entoura. Ce qui entraîna le fracassement des poignards dessus. Ou plutôt, ils se firent absorber par l'eau.

Néanmoins, avec ces lames supplémentaires, la pervenche n'attendit pas pour s'en servir. Et de la meilleure façon.

« **Furīzubakku ! **»

Le tourbillon disparut d'un seul coup et soudainement, sous les yeux choqués des spectateurs. Tandis que les poignards qui furent arrêtés se ruèrent sur le Scomodo, d'une main, elle dégaina des dagues cachées dans son yukata avant de les lancer sur sa cible dans un mouvement qui sembla presque inhumain tant les pluies restantes ne le virent pas.

« **Reitō burēdo ! **» fit-elle en même temps.

Cependant, quelque chose intrigua Lal et Colonnello pendant que Teseo esquivait habillement les projections. A en juger par ce qui restait planté dans le sol, il ne s'agissait plus de dagues normales. Celles-ci, en se fracassant sur le sol, formèrent comme des lances de glaces. En son centre, les Arcobaleno parvinrent à distinguer l'apparence des lames. Ils se rendirent alors compte que la gardienne manipulait ses flammes de la pluie au point de les faire atteindre un stade que même eux n'arrivaient pas. Elle créait de la glace. Chose que très peu de personnes pouvaient faire.

À cette vision, Romario écarquilla ses yeux, Bluebell haleta, Basil ouvrit grand la bouche avant de la refermer plusieurs fois, Brabanters qui commençait à s'y faire avec les surprises se contenta de pousser un soupir alors que Squalo lâcha un petit « VOI », tout aussi étonné.

Comme beaucoup, ils avaient entendu parler des capacités presque uniques de la première gardienne de la pluie Fiore, Sakura. Déjà parce que très peu de groupes d'autodéfense parvenaient à atteindre le niveau des Vongola dans leurs premières heures. Puis, car en plus de pouvoir se battre d'égal à égal avec son homologue Vongola, Asari Ugetsu, elle produisait des flammes capables de geler. Un exploit pour tous les utilisateurs de pluie. Quelqu'un avec qui il ne fallait pas vraiment rigoler au combat. Ce qu'elle leur prouvait, soit quatre cents ans après sa mort.

Sans plus attendre, elle se releva d'un bond avant de se précipiter sur Teseo, qui grinça des dents tout gardant en sa position correctement pour pouvoir encaisser l'attaque suivante. Ce qui se produisit à peine deux secondes plus tard. Le katana et l'un des poignards entrèrent en contact dans un fracas métallique. Et à ce jeu de force, aucun des deux n'abandonna.

Mais, dès qu'ils se séparèrent, les coups plurent sur les armes. La vitesse perdit après une minute les blessés. Bluebell tenta de ne pas vomir en posant sa main libre sur sa bouche et Basil blêmit considérablement. Quant aux autres, ils suivirent du mieux qu'ils pouvaient.

Toutefois, tout s'arrêta aussi vite que cela avait commencé. Sakura, voyant une ouverture dans la défense de son adversaire, en profita avec un petit sourire. Et pendant que le Scomodo tentait de la poignarder, elle esquiva. Ensuite, levant son pied gauche, elle lui assena un puissant coup de pied dans les côtés. La force appliquée fut telle que l'homme fut projeté. Pourtant, il se releva aussitôt avant de se précipiter à nouveau sur la jeune femme.

Quelques minutes plus tôt, tandis que l'affrontement entre Sakura et Teseo commençait, Asari faisait face à Gessica et Lucio, prêt à le tuer une nouvelle fois. Pourtant, devant leurs intentions de tuer à faire frémir les spectateurs, l'épéiste Vongola ne se laissa pas faire. Le calme qu'il dégageait n'était pas sans rappeler celui qui planait en permanence autour de sa version future. Son sourire si caractéristique à lui s'étira, comme si aucun danger ne se trouvait devant lui.

Puis, alors que personne dans les pluies alliées ne s'y attendait, la Sciocco fit tournoyer son immense arme au-dessus de sa tête. À force de tours, une lumière bleue se répandit du manche à la lame. Durant ce mouvement, Lucio s'avança pour faire face au premier gardien, la lame au clair.

Les deux adversaires se dévisagèrent durant quelques microsecondes. Les éclairs fusèrent entre eux, même avec le sourire qu'affichait Asari. Et après cela, ils se retrouvaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, avec seules leurs lames pour les séparer. Nouveau de jeu de force auquel le Somaro ne se laissa pas faire.

Néanmoins, ce dernier s'écarta rapidement de son ennemi. Celui-ci, légèrement surpris dans un premier temps, dirigea aussitôt son regard sur la Sciocco dont l'arme brillait au point d'en aveugler certains. Et qui inquiéta grandement Asari.

Se stoppant soudainement dans son mouvement, Gessica esquissa un sourire narquois. Ensuite, les deux mains tenant fermement la lance, elle abattit violemment la lame de son Naginata sur le sol devant elle. Dès qu'elle se fracassa sur la terre, une énorme faille se créa à ses pieds. Elle se propagea rapidement jusqu'à la pluie adverse.

« **Ana Vuoto ! **»

Son sourire s'effaça de son visage et se tordit dans une grimace. Avec une roulade sur le côté, il évita le trou. Mais à peine eut-il esquivé l'attaque que Lucio ne lui laissa pas le temps de se reposer et lui sauta dessus, la lame au clair. La sienne et celle du Vongola se rencontrèrent dans un fracas métallique qui fut entendu clairement par la palourde et ses alliés. Un nouveau duel de force se joua entre les deux.

Cependant, à la surprise générale, Asari effectua un bond en arrière alors qu'il avait clairement l'avantage sur son adversaire. Personne ne comprit ce qu'il se passait alors que l'épéiste Vongola se mettait en une position qu'aucun ne reconnut sur le coup.

« **Kuzuryu Kawakuzure ! **»

Nom d'attaque totalement inconnue pour les deux camps. Seule Sakura poussa un petit soupir en l'entendant. Comme si elle savait quelque chose. À l'inverse, cela ne fut pas le cas des deux adversaires qui découvrirent un dragon composé de flammes de la pluie leur fonçant dessus à toute vitesse.

Avec un cri de rage, comprenant ce qu'il se passait, le Somaro attrapa de sa main libre sa camarade et s'échappa d'un bond puissant de la bestiole. Celle-ci, ne trouvant pas ses cibles, se fracassa sur le sol à leur emplacement quelques instants plus tôt.

Les deux adversaires se posèrent à plusieurs mètres de distance. Ce qui ne les empêcha pas de se prendre le souffle de l'explosion produite par le dragon en s'écrasant. Une fois passée, l'homme se releva avec une grimace qui déforma ses traits avant de grincer des dents.

_« Ne me dis pas qu'il a encore créé de nouvelles attaques ?! »_ s'exclama Lucio avec une grimace. _« Il était déjà chiant à l'époque mais encore plus maintenant !_

– _Qui a déjà eu l'idée de l'affronter ? »_ demanda Gessica d'un ton plat.

Aucune réponse ne parvint ni du Somaro ni du Scomodo, tous deux le regard fixe sur leurs adversaires respectifs. Derrière, à l'orée du bois, quelques-uns pouvaient mettre une réponse sur cette attaque inconnue. Le requin se contenta de pousser un soupir. Il comprenait très bien la réaction de Lucio puisque lui aussi avait été confronté à cette situation. Lors de leur match, Takeshi/Asari révéla qu'il avait inventé d'autres techniques de Shigure Soen Ryuu. Ce qui avait entraîné sa défaite. Une chose qui n'avait pas manqué de le surprendre. Mais il remarquait aussi que la réincarnation continuait, à en voir son dragon.

Et après avoir échangé un regard avec Brabanters, qui hocha lentement la tête sur ce fait, Squalo reporta son attention sur les combats. D'autant plus que l'attaque suivante du Vongola ne se fit pas attendre.

« **Shigure Soen Ryuu : 3ᵉ forme : Yarazu no Ame ! **»

Avec un coup de pied dans la garde de son katana, Asari projeta son arme en direction de Teseo, complètement concentré sur Sakura. Celle-ci remarqua aisément ce qui arrivait et avec une pression supplémentaire sur sa lame, elle le plaça sur le chemin du katana.

Le Scomodo ne comprit que trop tard ce qu'il se passait. Avec un coup d'œil derrière lui, il aperçut le projectile et sut qu'il en était la cible. Seulement, il n'avait plus le temps et avant même de pouvoir faire le moindre geste pour s'échapper, l'épée lui transperça la poitrine. Aussitôt, sa bouche s'ouvrit pour crier de douleur. Mais seul du sang s'en échappa.

Et alors que ses orbes devenus bleus se baissèrent sur ce qui lui sortait du corps, il lâcha la fleur. Un liquide rouge s'écoulait déjà de sa blessure béante le long de son torse, formant une flaque à ses pieds. À cette vue, il voulut dire quelque chose. Néanmoins, ce ne fut qu'une autre vague de flot pourpre.

Tandis qu'il relevait les yeux, il croisa ceux de son adversaire, plutôt proche. Il ne put bouger quand la lame du katana de Sakura apparut dans son champ de vision. Une seconde plus tard, il ne sentait plus rien à nouveau. La raison ? Peut-être à cause de sa tête qui se détacha de son corps.

Ses deux camarades, trop loin pour l'aider ne purent faire le moindre geste quand la fleur décapita le Scomodo aussi facilement que de couper du beurre. À peine le membre séparé du tronc, un important flot de sang jaillit du cou de Teseo, dont une partie gicla sur la Fiore. Son yukata autrefois blanc s'en imbiba, sans que cela ne l'inquiéta plus que cela. À la place, elle ne jeta qu'un simple regard au corps qui tomba dans un fracas sourd, sa lame pourpre.

Devant ce spectacle, même Squalo qui possédait le titre d'assassin en resta bouche bée. Lui qui ne pensait qu'aucune des premières pluies ne serait capable de tuer quelqu'un, il se plantait lourdement. Et les deux venaient de prouver qu'ils n'avaient pas de regret à cela. D'autant plus qu'une lueur de satisfaction illumina leurs yeux.

Néanmoins, Asari ne se réjouit pas plus longtemps de cette mort. En se baissant vivement, il évita à sa tête de finir comme celle de Teseo quelques secondes plus tôt. Quand il releva ses orbes sur son adversaire, ses traits étaient déformés par la haine. Une aura d'animosité envers le Vongola et la Fiore se fit ressentir jusqu'aux pluies blessées. Celles-ci frissonnèrent involontairement. Et les plus jeunes tels que Basil et Bluebell ne purent s'empêcher de trembler.

_« Je vais te buter ! »_ rugit Lucio alors qu'il abattait sa lame sur l'épéiste. _« J'vais te tuer ! Asari ! »_

L'interpelé fronça les sourcils en voyant l'épée lui arriver dessus. Il ne lui restait plus que ses petites épées pour se battre. Son katana se trouvait encore dans le corps de Teseo, dont la chaleur s'échappait à présent. Bien qu'il puisse se défendre, il devait rapidement mettre fin à ce combat qui durait depuis trop longtemps.

Alors, levant sa main droite, l'attaque de Lucio se brisa sur les armes restantes de la réincarnation. Néanmoins, le bras d'Asari plia légèrement sous le poids de l'élan plus de la force appliquée.

De son côté, Sakura retira sans état d'âme le katana de la poitrine du Scomodo avant d'esquiver habillement le Naginata qui détruisit l'instant d'après l'emplacement où elle se tenait quelques microsecondes plus tôt.

En observant attentivement le regard de son opposante, la fleur y lut aussi de la haine à son égard et de la fureur. Cependant, un instant de tristesse passa dans ses orbes quand ils se posèrent sur le corps de son camarade pluie. Puis, avec une inspiration, elle refit face à la Fiore qui tenait toujours l'arme de son époux.

« Je vais te tuer comme je l'ai fait la première fois. » grogna Gessica dans sa langue natale. « **Ruota Shapu ! **»

Sa lance japonaise décrit de grand cercle avant d'être abattu une nouvelle fois sur Sakura. Cette dernière resserra sa prise sur la garde de son katana.

« Je ne te laisserai pas faire ! **Hogo : Reindansu ! **»

La lame de son épée s'enfonça violemment dans le sol tandis qu'un tourbillon de flamme de la pluie l'entoura. Néanmoins, cela n'empêcha pas son adversaire de poursuivre son attaque. Qui, une fois encore, rencontra une défense d'acier. Et qui ne plia à aucun moment.

Mais, sachant très bien qu'elle n'abandonnera pas de sitôt et que l'épéiste Fiore avait une arme à rendre à son mari, elle désactiva violemment sa protection avant de sauter en arrière. Le Naginata, ne trouvant plus d'obstacle sur sa route, continua son chemin jusqu'à rencontrer la terre. Ce qui ne fut pas le cas de la gardienne adverse, qui fut déstabilisée. Elle s'écrasa à côté de sa lame tandis que Sakura localisait Asari. Ce dernier venait d'assener un puissant coup de pieds dans l'estomac de Lucio. Celui-ci se retrouva projeter quelques mètres plus loin, permettant au Vongola de se relever.

« Asari ! » cria son épouse en lui envoyant son katana.

Comme pour ses épées, il attrapa sa lame sans avoir besoin de regarder d'où elle provenait. Et d'une seule main, l'autre gardant les petites. Il préféra garder un œil sur son ennemi, qui se relevait tant bien que mal. Et une fois que l'épéiste eut toutes ses armes en main, il put contre-attaquer.

« **Kuzuryu Kawakuzure !** » s'écria à nouveau Asari pendant qu'un dragon composé de flammes de la pluie apparaissait.

Seulement, Gessica connaissait désormais l'attaque et bien que la première fois, cela la surprit, elle remarqua qu'il laissait son dos à découvert. Une opportunité à ne pas manquer. Alors, tandis que la créature fonçait sur Lucio, elle se retrouva à se précipiter sur son adversaire, son Naginata tournoyant dans sa main, prête à le passer à travers la poitrine du Vongola.

Elle avait tout prévu… si ce n'était Sakura, qui savait elle aussi le point faible de l'attaque de son époux et qui se positionna dans son dos dès le début. Chose qui dérouta totalement la Sciocco, qui ne put arrêter sa course.

La Fiore en profita pour tirer quelques dagues de son yukata. À quelques mètres de sa cible, elle ne pouvait la rater. Surtout que si elle tombait, il ne resterait plus qu'un ennemi à abattre. D'autant plus que, comme elle, son mari arrivait à sa limite.

« **Reitō burēdo ! **»

Avec son mouvement à une vitesse inhumaine, elle balança ses lames devenues gelées. Chose qui marcha très bien comme prévu à sa surprise. Complètement surprise par son arrivée, Gessica n'eut pas le temps d'éviter les projectiles venus pour la tuer.

Ceux-ci s'enfoncèrent violemment dans le premier obstacle qu'ils rencontrèrent et qui se révéla être le corps de la Sciocco. Et avant qu'elle n'ait pu crier pendant qu'ils lui transpercèrent la poitrine, l'estomac, la jambe droite, lui coupa le poignet droit, l'un d'entre eux se logea dans son crâne. La réduisant au silence pour de bon.

Et tandis que la jeune femme s'effondrait, Sakura serra violemment le poing. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, une larme perla le long de sa joue alors qu'elle observait le cadavre de celle qui fut responsable de sa première mort. Mais… aussi… qu'elle considérait… à un moment donné… comme une… amie… une amie…

De l'autre côté, Lucio réussit à esquiver au dernier moment le dragon avec une roulade sur le côté. Lui aussi avait tout prévu… si ce n'était qu'Asari le rejoignit en quelques foulées. Et avant qu'il n'ait pu se relever une nouvelle fois pour contre-attaquer, il sentit quelque chose de froid et de dur lui traverser la poitrine. Une sensation étrange… et qui lui procura un surplus de chaleur à travers tout son corps.

Après avoir remarqué que cela provenait d'une lame qui le transperçait, il releva ses orbes sur celui qui tenait l'arme. À sa surprise, à la place de découvrir de la haine à son encontre, il ne découvrit que de la tristesse brillant dans les yeux d'Asari. Et peut-être de la pitié aussi.

_« Désolé… »_ murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Son adversaire écarquilla les yeux de quelques millimètres avant de les fermer de pousser un petit soupir. En même temps, un sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'il sentait qu'il n'en avait plus pour très longtemps. Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre et un filet de sang perla de ses lèvres tandis qu'il articulait ses derniers mots.

_« Ne t'inquiète pas, mais c'était sympa de se battre. J'attends avec impatience qu'on se refasse un match un jour… »_

Le Vongola n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre que le corps de Lucio s'effondra. Le dernier souffle de vie venait de le quitter juste sous ses yeux. Tout en serrant les dents, il retira son katana de la poitrine du Somaro. Puis, avec un grand soin, il allongea son cadavre comme s'il dormait.

En observant celui qui fut responsable de sa mort, il n'arriva même pas à le haïr pour ce qu'il avait fait. À la place, il le plaignait même. Peut-être que dans une autre vie, ils auraient pu être amis, si ce conflit n'avait pas déchiré des vies.

Avec un dernier regard au cadavre, il se releva. Et alors qu'il se tenait sur ses jambes, il se rendit compte que tous ses muscles hurlaient de douleur. Ce qui entraîna une grimace sur ses lèvres. En revanche, il se moqua de ses habits autrefois blancs qui étaient gorgés du sang de ses ennemis.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son épouse qui ferma délicatement les yeux de Gessica. Elle resta encore quelques instants près de celle qui fut son amie à un moment de sa vie avant de se tourner vers Asari. Celui-ci lui offrit un petit sourire auquel elle répondit par le sien.

Instinctivement, elle porta ses orbes sur les restes des pluies encore vivantes. Celles-ci les observaient, la surprise se lisant toujours sur leur visage. Ils leur devaient des explications. Et ils le savaient très bien. À cette pensée, le Vongola poussa un profond soupir devant cette tâche qui ne l'enchantait guère.

Puis, pendant que Sakura nettoya la lame de son sabre et qu'Asari affichait un sourire penaud, ils se dirigèrent vers la palourde et ses alliés. Qui tentèrent de se remettre de ce qu'ils avaient vu. Mais qui ne purent prononcer le moindre mot lorsque les deux se postèrent près d'eux. Squalo se contentait de les détailler de la tête aux pieds, Brabanters ne savait que dire devant ces figures de légendes, Romario les fixaient, les yeux écarquillés, Bluebell ne comprenait pas grand-chose à part qu'ils étaient forts, Colonnello ouvrait et fermait la bouche, Basil blêmissait et Lal déglutissait.

_« Alors… euh… »_ commença Asari en se frottant l'arrière du cou.

_« Vous… vous… vous êtes… »_ balbutia le membre du CEDEF, le premier à reprendre ses esprits.

_« Asari Ugetsu, gardien de l'anneau de la pluie Vongola. »_ se présenta le premier comme si ce n'était pas évident d'un simple regard.

_« Sakura Amekyandi, gardienne de l'anneau de la pluie Fiore. »_ enchaîna la seconde tout en replaçant son katana désormais propre dans son fourreau.

_« VOI ! »_ finit par s'écrier le requin en agitant son épée sous le nez des réincarnations. _« Comment ça s'fait qu'vous soyez en vie ?! Pourquoi vous avez rien dit ? Et qu'est-ce qui s'passe bordel ?! »_

À leur surprise, Asari se contenta d'un petit rire qui n'était pas sans rappeler son comportement futur, et Sakura secoua la tête. Les deux semblaient habitués à ce genre d'explosion pour être surpris.

_« Maa, maa… »_ sourit l'épéiste à son collègue. _« Nous n'avons pas encore toutes les réponses, mais je peux te dire qu'après cette petite vengeance, tout va beaucoup mieux. »_

Ses mots choquèrent l'ensemble des pluies présentes. Aux dernières nouvelles, à part un petit accrochage pendant le règne de Primo, il n'y avait rien eu avec les Somaro, Sciocco et Scomodo avant ou après. Surtout que directement après, le Secondo avait pris le pouvoir et que son cousin avec ses gardiens était parti au Japon. Alors que…

_« Que veux-tu dire ? »_ demanda soudainement le gardien de Nono sans laisser le temps au requin de poser la question.

Aucune réponse ne vint des deux. À la place, ils échangèrent un regard, une lueur d'inquiétude dans leurs orbes. Puis, à leur surprise, se retournèrent vivement en direction d'un point d'où provenaient des ondes… négatives. Et à en voir les visages des premiers gardiens Fiore et Vongola, il n'y avait rien de bon là-dedans.

Mais avant que quiconque ne puisse enchaîner et les questionner sur ce qu'il se passait, Sakura redirigea son regard devenu bleu sur les blessés. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure pendant que sa poigne se resserrait sur la garde de son katana.

« _Nous ne pouvons vous répondre tout de suite. » _finit-elle par dire._ « Mais nous devons y aller, nos ciels sont en danger, comme les vôtres. »_

Avec un dernier regard à son époux, les deux se précipitèrent en direction de ces ténèbres avant que quiconque n'ait pu dire le moindre mot. Toutefois, à l'annonce de leur ciel en danger, leur sang ne fit qu'un tour. Et, oubliant leurs blessures, les pluies suivirent les réincarnations tout en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer.

* * *

Et un autre chapitre de terminer ! "regarde son cahier avec le plan des chapitres" mais c'est qu'il n'en reste plus beaucoup ! Mais bon ! Le décompte n'est pas pour tout de suite !

Sinon, comme promis, voici le nom des attaques traduites ! (il y a moins que pour les tempêtes, mais qui étaient plus compliquées à trouver. Pourquoi ? Il y a du japonais et certaines sont un mélange entre du japonais et de l'italien -_-) et non, vous n'aurez pas les traductions des attaques de Takeshi/Asari. Pourquoi ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais traduire des attaques qu'il y a dans le manga.

.

Noms des attaques :

**Ame no nami** : vague de pluie

**Sutoppu blu** : arrêt bleu (japonais et italien)

**Ondata di Hades** : vagues d'Hadès (je n'y vois aucune référence "sifflote et regarde ailleurs")

**Pioggia Esplosiva** : pluie explosive

**Mizuwokiru** : tranche l'eau

**Ruota Shapu** : roue tranchante (italien et japonais)

**Sangue Blu** : sang bleu

**Hogo : Reindansu** : protection : danse de la pluie

**Furīzubakku** : retour gelé

**Reitō burēdo** : lames gelées

**Ana Vuoto** : trou vide (italien et japonais) (et n'allez pas chercher ce que je pensais à ce moment !)

.

_Comme toujours, ce sont des traductions approximatives, donc, il ne faut pas tout prendre aux pieds de la lettre ! (Google Traduction) Mais vu que je n'ai plus rien à dire sur les attaques à part que j'en ai rapidement eu marre d'elles, je vais passer aux armes !_

_Ah ! Et concernant Gessica, la gardienne de la pluie Sciomodo, si ses habits vous ont perdu, imaginez-la avec la même tenue des Shinigami dans Bleach (j'étais en manque d'inspiration... "sifflote" ^-^')_

_._

Naginata : est une arme japonaise , proche du fauchage à lame courbe pouvant atteindre jusqu'à deux mètres en longueur, et était utilisée autrefois sur les champs de bataille pour couper les jarrets des chevaux. C'était une arme également efficace dans le combat à mi-distance contre un à pied. Elle devient un peu effacer avec l'arrivée des armes à feu vers 1542, mais continue d'être utilisée dans les arts martiaux (notamment auprès des filles de nobles ou de samouraïs). Il existe une pratique moderne du naginata et est pratiqué en club (il y en a en France !)

Katana : j'ai vraiment besoin d'en reparler ? -_-

Kunaï : vous savez quoi ? Pour cette arme, je vous ramène au manga/anime Naruto et ce sera plus simple !

Le canne-épée : La canne-épée est une canne creuse armée d'une intérieure fixée à la poignée. Elle devient interdite en France dans la période révolutionnaire (Révolution Française !), le port d'arme blanche étant interdit. (anecdote : j'en ai déjà vu dans des brocantes ^-^')

.

_Maintenant, je crois que j'ai fait le tour de tout ce que je voulais dire... mais si vous voulez en apprendre plus sur les différentes armes (Wikipédia), je vous invite à faire des recherches (c'est sûr que ce sera plus simple que mes descriptions...)_

_Bon ! Essayez de deviner qui sont les prochains ! _

_Et sur ce, je vous dis à la prochaine mes chers petits bonbons !_

_Sylosse_


	25. Chapitre 24 : Sole

_Hum... une semaine plus tard me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre... ou pour jouer de mauvais tours ! Shishishi ! "regarde son cahier avec le nombre de chapitre restant" gué ? Ouch ! Mais c'est que c'est presque la fin !_

_Ah ! Oui, j'ai bien dit qu'on s'approche dangereusement de la fin. Maintenant, il reste moins de cinq chapitres avant que cette histoire ne se termine ! \\*o*/ (comme si j'allai vous dire le nombre exact ! Je ne vais pas gâcher la fin !) __Comme quoi, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin (et oui, je n'allais pas écrire une cinquantaine de chapitres parce que sinon, ça va rapidement devenir long pour vous et pour moi)_

_Il y a quelques informations sur la suite et autres à la fin pour les intéressés ! Avec les armes et les attaques ! (comme avant !)_

_Mais avant le chapitre, je voudrais remercier chaleureusement _**Allyssa Mervillion**, **Anekonee**, **Asunaforever3**, **Aube Crepusculaire**, **Barukku Iris**,** Bianei**, **Coton-de-Loup**, **DaPowaOfNeo**, **Enelica**, **Hydrabell-chou**, **Ishiro Shizuka**, **Killua012**, **L. Sacha**, **Lady bluebell**, **Lesmeal**, **Liske**, **M. Mi**, **Minimiste**, **MonLivreOuvert**, **Nagololol**, **PetiteClover**, **RedBloodAlice**, **Shizuku Minatsuki**, **SkySora-R27**, **Syt the Evil Angel**, **Talaban**, **Thunder-rain165**, **Wolfly2494**, **Yuukitsune**,** Zeaphir**, **akykuran**, **arieslucie46**, **estallias**, **mahon5971**, **neko-chan200**, **night dark angel**, **rosa2003felicity**, **silkies 19**, **tahury**, **zorchide**, **Amber Woods**, **AmeliaOni**, **Aqualyne**, **Biscotine**, **Chibi y Hina**, **Dark R' 1998**, **Darkemeraud**, **HarukaN**, **Kalane**, **Kinitori Natsumi**, **LOVEMANGAANDDRARRY**, **Mlo78**, **Nympha-san**, **Oriona Blek**, **Tsuki Banritt**, **Walarisse**, **anastasia172**, **kedy ichyo**, **mirty love**, **misa2**,** rokamostafa232**, **sallyimida**, **tamarahc** et **yamimily** _pour suivre et favoriser cette histoire ! Vous ne savez pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir !_

_Un grand merci aussi à _**Tsuki Banritt**_ et _**tahury**_ pour leur review et à _**Zeaphir**_ pour le temps qu'elle prend pour corriger chaque chapitre ! Merci !_

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! _

_Disclaimer : KHR ne m'appartient pas (et des fois je me dis que heureusement vu mes délires ^-^'...)_

* * *

"Parler" : japonais

"_Parler_" : italien

**Parler** : attaque

Chapitre 24

Sole

Knuckle, toujours sous la forme de Ryohei, poussa un profond soupir. Déjà qu'en temps normal, il ne les supportait pas, à présent, ils lui donnaient de sérieux maux de crâne. Et pour le mettre dans cet état, il fallait vraiment y aller. Chose impossible étant donné sa nature de prêtre. À ses côtés, à en voir sa grimace, Amy pensait la même chose tandis qu'elle marmonnait une flopée d'insultes en italien.

À l'entendre, cela ne correspondait absolument pas à une servante de Dieu. Néanmoins, pour cette fois, il laissa passer car lui aussi se retenait d'injurier lesdites personnes, dont deux souriaient et la dernière riait tellement que les réincarnations croyaient l'avoir perdu tant elle n'arrivait pas à reprendre sa respiration entre ses rires.

Une nouvelle fois, il les voyait, et une nouvelle fois, aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait se comporter correctement en leurs présences. Être tout simplement normal l'espace d'un instant. Notamment face à ceux qui avaient causé leurs morts quatre cents ans plus tôt. Ou du moins, pour le cas de deux d'entre eux. La dernière ayant péri quelque temps plus tôt des suites de ses blessures après un combat contre Alaude. Et les soleils Vongola et Fiore comprenaient parfaitement ce qui avait poussé leur ami à tuer froidement son ennemi, puisque le meurtre de Lola avait été encore récent à ce moment dans le cœur du nuage.

Outre les trois ennemis qui continuaient de penser que la chance les suivait pour que ceux qu'ils attendaient arrivent avant qu'ils ne deviennent sérieux, le camp de la palourde et de ses alliés n'allait pas très bien. Et même sans un œil expert, quiconque aurait remarqué l'état inquiétant dans lequel les gardiens se trouvaient.

Puisque Reborn était parti une quinzaine de minutes plus tôt pour rejoindre Nono avec l'accord des trois autres, il ne restait plus que le membre de la Varia, une Couronne Funéraire des Millefiore – anciennement Gesso et Giglio Nero Famiglia – et le soleil de la neuvième génération. Que peu de personnes pour se défendre contre une Somaro folle – celle qui commençait à énerver les nouveaux venus – une Scomodo dont l'esprit aérien les perdait et un Sciocco avec un sérieux problème avec les rimes.

Des fois, Amy et Knuckle se demandaient ce qu'ils avaient fait pour mériter tous les cas sociaux des familles adverses. Ils se seraient plutôt entendus avec Daemon et son esprit tordu et Elena dont les délires lancés les terrorisaient. Comme qui dirait, « ceux qui se ressemblent s'assemblent ».

Et en regardant simplement leurs familles, cette phrase pourtant innocente s'appliquait parfaitement à chacun. Au point que la plupart de leurs amis à leur époque s'amusaient noter les ressemblances. Qui les faisait encore rire maintenant.

Giotto et Neiva pouvaient être de parfaits anges et charmer tout le monde, mais l'espace d'après, imposaient leurs règles quand la situation l'exigeait. Leurs adversaires – comme leurs amis – avaient rapidement compris à marcher dans le même sens qu'eux… juste pour éviter quelques désagréments…

G et Celestia, bien qu'ils passassent le plus clair de leur temps à se disputer – des fois, cela finissait à coups de pistolets – étaient très fidèles à leur boss. Leur précision aux armes à feu en effrayait certains.

Asari et Sakura respiraient le calme et la tranquillité. Rien ne semblait pouvoir les troubler ou effacer leur sourire. Sauf quand ils tenaient une lame entre leurs mains. À cela, même Ricardo reconnut que le sérieux des pluies le faisait se tenir à carreau.

Lampo et Mei, en plus d'être les plus jeunes des deux familles, avaient un certain penchant pour les douceurs tels les bonbons. Ils étaient facilement peureux face à des dangers assez imposants. Ce qu'exploitait souvent Daemon pour leur faire peur.

En parlant de lui et d'Elena, la première chose qui avait marqué les esprits fut leur amour l'un pour l'autre qui crevait les yeux de tous. En plus de leur côté sadique quand il s'agissait d'horrifier leurs adversaires. La plupart n'osaient même plus les croiser après les avoir rencontrés. Surtout avec leurs rires à donner des frissons.

Alaude et Lola… autrement dit que lorsque les gardiens et leurs ciels apprirent leur relation, aucun n'en revenait de l'annonce. Pour une fois, ce n'était pas les similitudes à noter, mais les différences. Enfin, après quelques réflexions, ils en avaient trouvé. L'éloignement des nuages et cette tendance à se battre tout le temps.

Des cas à part que ses gardiens des premières générations Vongola et Fiore. Et Amy et Knuckle n'y échappaient pas. Leur histoire commune avant leur entrée dans la mafia s'y mêlait un peu avec le fait qu'ils servaient Dieu. Comme leur manière de résoudre quelques conflits par leurs poings quand les mots ne suffisaient pas.

Difficile après de contester leur amour l'un envers l'autre. Ce que chaque couple approuverait. Bien que pour Alaude, il soit plus compliqué de lui faire avouer.

Seulement, avec un nouveau soupir de désespoir, il chassa ces pensées de son esprit pour se reconcentrer sur les trois adversaires en face d'eux. L'une n'avait toujours pas fini sa crise de rire et cela devenait de plus en plus long et inquiétant. Si elle ne se faisait pas tuer à nouveau par Amy ou Knuckle, elle finirait par mourir de rire à force.

D'ailleurs, sa camarade soleil se pencha vers cette dernière, un point d'interrogation sur sa tête alors qu'elle lui demandait si tout allait bien et si les mains invisibles allaient bientôt arrêter de la chatouiller. Chose qui fit relever un sourcil au troisième. Même lui s'interrogeait sur la logique. Au moins, les réincarnations n'étaient pas les seules à qui cela posait problème. Bien que la fleur le plaigne un peu puisqu'il devait la supporter au quotidien.

Bien sûr, pour ne pas arranger les choses, aucun d'entre eux n'avait changé en ces quatre cents ans de séparation. Au point que la gardienne se demanda si elle ne se trouvait pas à leur époque, avant leurs morts. Ce fut son apparence légèrement différente de la précédente et la présence des autres soleils qui la convinrent que de l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts depuis.

À la surprise générale, la Somaro se calma de son fou rire. Elle essuya une larme au coin de son unique œil tandis qu'elle tentait de reprendre sa respiration. Chose à laquelle elle échoua lamentablement, car elle repartit dans un rire qui commença à devenir maniaque la seconde suivante. Comme avant, ses cheveux arboraient une teinte blonde rousse attachés une seule natte à l'arrière de son crâne. Et son orbe, celle d'un bleu mer, virant sur le noir. L'autre se retrouvait masqué par un cache œil sombre comme ceux de Chrome/Elena suite à son accident, mais pour celui de la Somaro, il y avait en son centre un jeton de casino. Ce simple symbole renvoyait directement à son ancien et sûrement actuel métier. Gérante de Casino. Si son comportement à cet instant contrastait totalement avec cette figure.

Néanmoins, Ryohei et Hana savaient très bien à quoi s'attendre avec elle à force de combats. Pour accentuer le tout, elle portait une longue et légère robe qui se finissait quelques centimètres sous ses hanches avec un soutien-gorge complètement visible à dentelles, un short, un collant et des talons ténèbres. À se demander comment elle se battait habillée de la sorte. Carola, gardienne de l'anneau du soleil Somaro.

La suivante et aussi celle que le prêtre et la sœur comprenaient le moins dans les trois. Avec un regard un peu perdu, elle se tourna vers son camarade et pencha la tête sur le côté. Le point d'interrogation invisible sur sa tête continua de flotter. À première vue, juste comme cela, elle n'était en rien dangereuse. Ses doux traits formaient un visage agréable pendant que ses yeux si innocents se posèrent sur les serviteurs du divin. En le voyant, sa main d'une blancheur cadavérique se porta à sa bouche et ses orbes s'écarquillèrent sous la réalisation. Ses cheveux noirs coupés courts, son aura si pure et son corps squelettique ne faisaient en rien penser à une mafieuse. Si ce n'était lorsqu'elle prenait la corde accrochée à sa taille. À partir de ce moment, la plupart des personnes n'avaient qu'une seule idée en tête : fuir le plus loin possible. Et même si aucun des deux autres ne mourut de sa main, elle avait une réputation d'étrangleuse plutôt importante. Pour l'occasion, elle avait revêtu un costard noir, à la seule différence que son pantalon était plus large sur le bas et qu'elle portait des sandales roses paillette avec des papillons. Monia, gardienne de l'anneau du soleil du groupe d'assassin Scomodo.

Logique ?

_« Oh ! »_ fit-elle en reconnaissant enfin ses adversaires d'une petite voix avec un rire_. _« _Tu crois qu'ils vont flotter ? »_

Devant sa réplique que tous entendirent clairement, Brow Nie Junior cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, la mâchoire de Lussuria tomba et Daisy lui jeta un simple coup d'œil tel un animal effrayé. Quant à Ryohei et Hana, le premier poussa un nouveau soupir et la seconde se pinça l'arrêt du nez. Et le Sciocco se contenta d'hausser les épaules pour répondre à sa camarade qui afficha un air penaud. Elle semblait sur le point de pleurer.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de du dernier, celui-ci réafficha son sourire narquois à l'égard du Vongola et de la Fiore. Pour changer un peu de sa tenue d'époque, actuellement, il portait un tee-shirt noir qui épousait sa forme musclée, un simple jean plutôt classe, accompagné d'une ceinture en fer. Du haut de ses presque deux mètres, il dépassait les deux jeunes femmes d'à peu près deux têtes. Ses cheveux bruns étaient plaqués sur son crâne par du gel, comparé à beaucoup de connaissances qui se battaient en ce moment et dont les mèches partaient dans tous les sens. En revanche, aucun œil turquoise ne se dessinait, cachés par la présence de lunettes de soleil. Sa peau métisse et ses muscles solides faisaient baver le membre de la Varia qui ne le cachait pas. À ses doigts, des poings américains luisaient dans les derniers rayons de soleil en cette fin d'après-midi. Zeno, gardien de l'anneau du soleil Sciocco.

Et leurs forces aux trois combinées avaient causé des dégâts et l'état dans lequel se trouvaient les deux soleils Vongola et la Couronne Funéraire.

La capacité régénératrice de Daisy, le zombie de la bande, ne marchait plus quand l'orbe incandescent perdait face à la nuit. De ce fait, le lézard ne pouvait soigner les blessures qui barraient son corps. L'un de ses bras pendait dans le vide, comme si les nerfs avaient été coupés. De l'autre, encore valide, il tenait sa peluche lapin qu'il serrait contre son torse, dont les écailles tombaient de temps en temps. À chaque mouvement, celles autour de ses blessures se détachaient de lui. Il ne restait plus que des lambeaux d'une chemise presque inexistante et des trous parsemaient son pantalon, où le sang séchait à quelques endroits. Un hématome se formait au niveau de sa paupière, l'obligeant à fermer son œil gauche.

Lussuria n'allait pas aussi bien qu'il le faisait croire et seul un regard suffit à Ryohei pour en déterminer la gravité. Son coude semblait en miette et il ne faudrait pas seulement une grande quantité de flammes du soleil pour le réparer. Aussi, un repos forcé pour l'assassin. Quelques dents manquaient aussi tandis que des bleus apparaissait sur son visage, preuve de coups à ce niveau. De même pour une méchante ligne au niveau du cou qui n'était pas sans rappeler la corde de Monia. Son torse mis à nu, la réincarnation nota qu'une voire deux côtes devaient être brisées, et comme il s'appuyait fortement sur sa jambe droite, l'autre se douta que l'un de ses muscles de la gauche – sûrement celui du tibia – avait été touché. Et bien qu'il puisse marcher, il ne lui faudrait pas courir avant un moment.

Pour le gardien de Nono, Brow Nie Junior, celle qui ressortait le plus quand les orbes devenus jaunes du tournesol se posèrent sur lui, fut son épaule tordue dans un angle qui ne lui plaisait pas. Peut-être déboîté. Son tatouage de lézard sur sa joue ressortait à travers toutes les marques de coups qu'il avait pu recevoir jusqu'à présent. Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait en savoir plus avec son costume qui cachait une majorité des dégâts. À en voir sa posture, elle supposa que ses organes internes avaient dû être ébranlés. Et sa main droite ne lui plaisait pas non plus. La peau bleue commença à devenir violette. Quelques os cassés à première vue.

Cependant, aucun des trois, bien que surpris de la présence d'Hana et de Ryohei en Italie et en plein champ de bataille, ne les quittèrent à aucun moment du regard. D'autant plus que le « prochain » gardien Vongola poussa un nouveau soupir devant cette situation.

Brow Nie Junior plissa les yeux. Aux derniers rapports de Reborn sur son successeur, celui-ci était plutôt énergique et criait fort. Ce qui dans un sens ne le dérangeait pas tellement puisque le soleil devait briller et montrer sa présence. Seulement, depuis son arrivée – environ une à deux minutes durant lesquelles Carola pouffait de rire inlassablement – il lui semblait qu'il faisait face à un inconnu. Surtout au vu de ses soupirs. Et Lussuria le remarqua aussi. Il se passait quelque chose.

Mais ils ne le sauraient que si la Somaro avait l'extrême obligeance de se calmer. Le combat allait être fini avant même d'avoir commencé si elle mourrait de rire.

Alors, en attendant que le dernier adversaire retrouve sa capacité respiratoire pour commencer l'affrontement, les trois soleils alliés en profitèrent pour se tourner vers les nouveaux venus qui fixaient avec une certaine haine ceux en face d'eux. D'autant plus que depuis leurs arrivées des plus surprenantes, aucun n'avait eu le loisir de poser la moindre question puisqu'une certaine personne était entrée dans un fou rire incontrôlable.

_« Une explication serait la bienvenue… »_ commença le gardien de Nono, le premier à reprendre ses esprits.

Néanmoins, il ne reçut pas de réponses claires toute de suite de la part des deux autres. À la place, ce fut au tour d'Hana de pousser un soupir tandis que Ryohei secouait la tête en haussant les épaules.

« C'est vrai, chéri ! » s'exclama Lussuria avec un déhanché un peu provoquant au vu de ses blessures. « Tu ne devrais pas être là ! Cette guerre va abîmer ton corps de rêve !

– Mais… » remarqua soudainement Daisy sans laisser le temps au couple de répliquer. « Comment ils sont arrivés là aussi rapidement ? Je me souviens que pendant la réunion, Nono disait qu'ils étaient au Japon… »

À ses mots, les yeux des nouveaux arrivants se rétrécirent en se posant sur la Couronne Funéraire pendant que le sérieux dominait leurs visages. Devant cela, le zombie se recroquevilla légèrement sur lui-même, raffermissant sa prise sur sa peluche.

Mais leurs réactions surprirent les deux autres. Le vieil homme fronça les sourcils. Le membre de la Varia abandonna son air naïf pour se concentrer pleinement sur son opposant durant le combat des anneaux. Maintenant qu'il y regardait mieux, quelque chose clochait à propos de Ryohei. Aucune explosion, aucun « extrême », alors qu'il savait très qu'il criait son slogan haut et fort à chaque fois qu'il le pouvait, et surtout un sérieux qui ne lui correspondait pas. De même pour sa camarade. Et bien qu'il ne la connaisse pas très bien – pour ne l'avoir croisé qu'une seule fois après l'arrivée de la lettre – elle arborait un air presque religieux. D'autant plus qu'au regard qu'ils lancèrent au gardien de Nono quand il prit la parole, ils semblaient le comprendre. Comme s'ils le parlaient…

_« Nous n'avons pas à nous justifier pour le moment sur comment nous sommes arrivés, les singes. »_ leur répondit la jeune femme en italien, ce qui leur fit écarquiller les yeux de surprise. _« Je peux simplement vous dire que ceux-là, » _ajouta-t-elle en pointant du doigt les trois,_ « sont nos adversaires et que c'est notre mission en tant que gardiens du soleil de protéger notre famille._

– _Bien envoyé ! Ultime ! » _s'exclama Ryohei à la suite de sa réplique.

Cela cloua sur place les trois. Un peu moins Daisy vu qu'il ne les connaissait pas, mais surtout le neuvième soleil et celui de la Varia. Aux dernières nouvelles, d'après les rapports et l'expérience personnelle, aucun des deux n'était censés parler cette langue du sud de l'Europe. Un véritable choc qui se lut facilement sur leurs têtes.

Au passage, personne ne releva le changement d'expression du soleil Vongola. Passant de « extrême » à « ultime ».

_« Sérieusement, »_ soupira-t-elle, légèrement exaspérée, _« comment voulez-vous qu'on accomplisse notre travail de gardien si vous nous tenez à l'écart ? Je n'ai jamais vu des singes aussi bêtes._

– _Je suis d'accord avec toi Hana. »_ confirma son compagnon en hochant la tête. _« De toute façon, même coincés à l'autre bout du monde, si notre famille, que ce soit les Cavalone, les Millefiore, les Arcobaleno, la Varia, les Fiore, les Vongola ou même de simples civils sont en danger, nous viendrions vous aider car vous êtes notre famille… ce qu'il y a de plus précieux au monde._

– _Et ne nous dites pas que vous vouliez nous protéger ! »_ les gronda la fleur, les mains sur les hanches. _« Nous sommes très bien capables de nous défendre et ce ne sont pas des enfants tels que vous qui allez nous arrêter. Alors, soyez gentils et restez bien assis tranquillement, nous allons régler cette situation en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire._

– _Car c'est notre devoir en tant que gardiens Vongola… »_ commença Ryohei avec un petit sourire.

_« -Et Fiore- »_ enchaîna Hana.

– …_de prendre soin de nos enfants et descendants. C'est notre devoir et celui que vous avez essayé de nous souscrire. »_

Un silence suivit sa déclaration. En fond, les rires de Carola qui ne parvenaient plus aux oreilles des soleils tant ils se concentraient sur les nouveaux venus. D'ailleurs, aucun d'entre eux ne comprit réellement le sens de leurs paroles. À part qu'ils leur disaient de ne pas bouger. Pourtant… de quoi parlaient-ils en les appelant des enfants ? En dehors peut-être de Daisy, les autres possédaient le double voire le triple de leurs âges. Qui étaient ces adolescents qui leur faisaient la morale comme s'il s'agissait de quelque chose de normal ?

Lussuria ouvrit la bouche pour tout de suite la refermer, ne trouvant pas les mots. La Couronne Funéraire les fixait, un air d'interrogation sur son visage. Quant à Brow Nie Junior, il tentait d'assembler les morceaux entre eux. Toutefois, il sentait que quelque chose se tramait et se déroulait sous son nez. Et il avait tous les indices devant lui sans pouvoir les assembler.

_« C'est à nous de nous battre contre Zeno, Carola et Monia, pas à vous. »_ continua le boxeur en jetant un coup d'œil aux trois.

_« Alors tenez-vous tranquille pendant ce temps, les singes. »_ déclara le tournesol avant de se tourner vers son ancien amant. _« Il serait temps d'y aller, Carola commence à se calmer._

– _Oui. »_

Leurs mouvements en direction du Somaro et de ses alliés réveilla les trois gardiens complètement chamboulés. Celui de Nono voulut les arrêter, mais ses blessures le stoppèrent dans sa démarche. Daisy se contenta de resserrer sa prise sur son lapin. Et celui de la Varia semblait complètement horrifié.

_« Mais tu es fou ! » _s'écria -t-il sans comprendre la situation.

_« Oh la ferme ! »_ grogna Ryohei en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. _« Ultime ! Vous êtes tout aussi fou dans la Varia !_

– _Tu le crois, chéri ? »_ se demanda l'assassin alors qu'il se posait réellement la question.

Face à cette réplique, Hana ne put que pousser un nouveau soupir tandis que son compagnon craquait ses doigts. Bien que sa fonction de prêtre l'ait rendu un tant soit peu plus calme, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il pouvait s'énerver quand il atteignait sa limite face à une situation ou à quelqu'un. Ce qui était le cas pour Lussuria à cet instant.

_« Arrête ça_, » le gronda-t-elle,_ « peut-être que les frapper te défoulera. Alors, s'il te plaît, dépêche-toi, notre chère Somaro reprend sa respiration. »_

Aussitôt, chacun porta son regard sur cette dernière à plusieurs mètres de distance. Pendant qu'ils discutaient/tentaient de comprendre la situation, Carola se calma progressivement et respirait de mieux en mieux. Sans pour autant enlever le sourire de ses lèvres.

Une grimace se forma sur celles du Vongola. Cela compliquait les choses. Heureusement pour eux que dans un sens, aucun de leurs ennemis n'était spécialisé dans les combats, en dehors de Zeno. Pour les deux autres, la première préférait nettement l'assassinat et le seconde la tactique. Bien qu'il ne faille pas les sous-estimer.

Avec un échange de regard à son ancienne amante, Ryohei attrapa sa fameuse montre à gousset dans sa poche. Un objet que ne sembla pas reconnaître Brow Nie Junior ni Lussuria sur le coup. Cependant, la phrase suivante leur rappela une certaine génération.

_« Givro eterna amisizia Knuckle e Amy. »_

L'instant d'après, comme pour les tempêtes, les pluies et les ciels, une vive lumière les entoura à peine les mots prononcés. Et si les trois soleils alliés fermèrent les yeux, à l'inverse, leurs opposants n'en eurent qu'un sourire plus grand et Carola menaça de repartir dans une crise de rire.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle s'évanouit pour laisser place à deux individus dont au moins deux personnes pouvaient mettre un nom sur leurs têtes. Deux gardiens dont la force faisait pâlir le plus courageux des mafieux ou combattants. Que chaque génération suivante respectait et qui, à la surprise générale, se tenaient debout en pleine forme et vivants.

La mâchoire du neuvième gardien du soleil tomba quand ses orbes se portèrent sur le plus proche de lui. Ses cheveux auparavant blancs avaient pris une teinte complètement à l'opposé. Noir. Mais ils partaient toujours dans tous les sens sur son crâne, en forme de pics. Ses yeux bruns remplis de détermination continuaient de fixer ses opposants. Sa tenue rappelait à tous sa profession après l'accident qui se produisit alors qu'il se trouvait au sommet de sa carrière. Une robe de prêtre sombre accompagné d'une écharpe rouge simplement posée sur ses épaules. De plus, un pansement couvrait son nez. Mais même sans ses gants ni la Bible dans ses mains, les autres surent très bien de qui il s'agissait.

Lussuria porta l'une de ses mains à sa bouche pour étouffer un halètement. Ironiquement, il évoquait le premier gardien du soleil Vongola dans son combat contre Ryohei pour l'anneau, alors qu'il se trouvait face à cette personne. Celle dont le poing avait la capacité de casser des objets par sa seule pression exercée.

À ses côtés se tenait une jeune femme en tenue de sœur. Et bien que Brow Nie Junior dut réfléchir quelques secondes sur son identité, il la reconnut et ouvrit la bouche sous l'effet de la surprise. Ses jolies formes épousaient parfaitement ses habits de sœur et attiraient les hommes, un point qu'elle réglait avec ses poings quand l'un d'eux s'approchait trop d'elle. Ses orbes verts tirant sur le jaune se portèrent sur le crucifix autour de son cou.

Comme chaque gardien, il avait entendu parler de la première génération Fiore, celle qui, d'après les rumeurs, égalisait les Vongola à leur apogée. Notamment sur la gardienne du soleil. Comme son homologue de la palourde, elle avait scellé son poing sous serment à son Dieu. Enfin, cela ne l'obligea pas à corriger tous ceux voulant s'en prendre à elle ou sa famille. Et à chaque fois qu'elle frappait, les os se brisaient aussi facilement que de la porcelaine. Spécialisée dans les arts martiaux, elle s'était imposée très rapidement comme le numéro une de sa catégorie.

_« Knuckle, gardien de l'anneau du soleil Vongola. »_ se présenta le boxeur avec un léger sourire.

_« Amy, gardienne de l'anneau du soleil Fiore. »_ enchaîna le tournesol.

Seulement, avant qui quiconque n'ait pu émettre le moindre son, les deux retirèrent d'un simple geste leurs vêtements religieux. Ils n'allaient tout de même pas se battre avec ce qu'ils portaient pour servir Dieu. D'autant plus qu'il risquait d'y avoir des morts au rendez-vous.

Knuckle portait un pantalon noir et un débardeur blanc. Ses muscles toniques firent baver l'assassin et rappelèrent à tous qu'à son époque, c'était lui qui tenait le titre d'invaincu. Une fois ses bandages aux mains bien serrés, il enfila les gants de boxe accrochés à sa ceinture. D'un blanc cassé, le prêtre les porta fièrement et un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres.

Pour Amy, avec ses cheveux noirs coupés au carré à l'air libre, elle avait opté pour un collant sombre, un short de même teinte et un débardeur éclatant. À ses tibias se trouvaient des protections qui n'étaient pas sans rappeler les armures. Mais elle n'en avait qu'à cet endroit et Brow Nie Junior ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Les frappes avec devaient se faire sentir pour l'adversaire qui se les prenait.

_« Il ne faudra que trois minutes pour les mettre K. O. »_ fit le Vongola avec un hochement de la tête de la part de sa compagne.

Néanmoins, un simple échange de regard entre les deux camps suffit à faire monter la tension entre eux. Et sans plus attendre un signe de leurs parts, les deux réincarnations s'élancèrent précipitamment sur leurs adversaires qui se mettaient en position, prêts à les recevoir.

La distance qui les séparait fut rapidement avalée sous les grandes enjambées des combattants fleur et palourde. En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut pour le dire, ils se retrouvèrent pratiquement sous le nez de leurs ennemis, leurs poings serrés.

Toutefois, au moment où il ne restait plus qu'un espace de deux mètres entre eux, le sourire de Carola s'agrandit subitement alors qu'elle attrapait plusieurs objets cachés dans ses manches. Ce que n'aimèrent pas les soleils adverses.

_«_ **Gettoni Esplosivi ! **_»_ cria-t-elle en leur jetant un certain nombre de ses projectiles.

Comme la jeune femme travaillait dans de nombreux casinos en plus de les gérer, elle avait adopté rapidement une arme assez efficace contre ses adversaires. Celle-ci se présentait sous la forme d'un innocent jeton de poker. Les siens arboraient une couleur jaune avec des marques blanches sur le cercle autour et à son centre, un crâne pourvu d'yeux, un fédora posé dessus, deux pistolets sur le côté, une rose sur le bas et surplombant tous ces éléments, le nom « Somaro ». Le symbole de la famille.

Et à peine ses jetons touchèrent le sol après que Knuckle et Amy les aient évités qu'ils explosèrent dans une puissante détonation. Des fois, les deux se demandaient comment de si petits objets pouvaient être aussi mortels.

Néanmoins, cette attaque réussit à les séparer, les faisant partir dans deux directions différentes. Malheureusement pour eux, leurs ennemis les attendaient de chaque côté. Le tournesol dut sauter rapidement en arrière pour éviter une nouvelle slave de jetons pendant que le boxeur esquivait l'un des poings américains de Zeno.

Celui-ci s'écrasa dans le sol derrière le prêtre et causa un trou de plusieurs centimètres de profondeur. Quelque chose dont il devait à tout pris de se méfier. D'autant plus que Monia se joignit à eux, n'améliorant pas la situation.

Cependant, avant même qu'elle n'ait pu faire quelque chose pour aider son camarade, Knuckle se plaça près de lui, le poing levé.

_«_ **Impatto Distruttivo ! **_»_

Concentrant un maximum de ses flammes dans sa main, il cogna violemment contre l'estomac du Sciocco. Et sans avoir pu sortir le moindre mot, il l'envoya quelques mètres plus loin avec sûrement quelques côtes cassées par l'impact.

La Scomodo, de par ses pratiques d'assassin assez courantes, savait que faire dans ce genre de situation délicate. Tout en esquivant habillement le poing de son opposant qui reporta son attention sur elle, en se baissant, elle le contourna facilement et réussit à se placer derrière lui sans qu'il n'ait le temps de l'arrêter.

Cependant, Knuckle ne fut pas assez rapide pour éviter la corde de Monia de s'enrouler autour de son cou. Dès l'instant où elle trouva une prise, l'arme se resserra aussitôt autour de sa prise. Qui commença à couper la respiration au gardien. Et ses doigts couverts de ses gants ne purent attraper le lasso.

Le manque d'air provoqua un changement de couleur sur son visage. Celui-ci passa de blanc à un bleu pâle. Ce qui inquiéta grandement les trois spectateurs qui ne pouvaient que regarder les souffrances endurer par la réincarnation. Même Amy n'avait pas la marge de faire quelque chose. Elle n'arrivait pas à se rapprocher de son ancien amant puisqu'elle devait bloquer les poings de Zeno qui venait de se relever après son envolé, et éviter les jetons de Carola qui explosaient toutes les deux secondes.

Toutefois, à la surprise de son opposante, les lèvres du boxeur s'étirèrent dans un petit sourire. Monia fronça les sourcils et allait répliquer quelque chose lorsqu'elle sentit deux mains se poser sur ses fins poignets.

Dans un cri et dans un élan, le prêtre fit basculer la Scomodo par-dessus sa tête et tant qu'il la tint, il en profita pour la lancer en direction de Carola sans aucune délicatesse. D'ailleurs, la Somaro ne la vit pas arriver, et les deux se rencontrèrent dans un bruit sourd.

Voyant la situation à son avantage, Amy profita de l'instant où les deux se trouvaient ensemble pour asséner un coup dans l'estomac de Monia, envoyant les jeunes femmes s'écraser encore plus loin que prévu. Surtout qu'elle les frappa avec sa protection au niveau du tibia pour provoquer le plus de dégâts.

La Somaro et la Scomodo atterrirent dans des cris après quelques mètres de vol plané.

En attendant, le Sciocco, conscient qu'il avait une chance de toucher la sœur, se précipita sur elle. Seulement, il n'avait pas prévu que Knuckle ait vu le coup venir et se posta dos à son ancienne amante, le poing prêt à l'utilisation. Qui d'ailleurs se fracassa sur la mâchoire de Zeno, pris dans son élan ne put s'arrêter.

_«_ **Colpo Giallo !**_»_

Le renvoyant une nouvelle fois dans le décor sans qu'il n'ait une nouvelle fois pu dire quelque chose. Ce que voulait à tout prix éviter le prêtre. Après tout, il ne se rappelait plus combien de fois le gardien adverse lui avait sorti de rimes au point qu'il ne voulait plus en entendre de sa part.

Cependant, ce léger temps permit à Carola de se relever rapidement. Et tandis que la rage déformait ses traits, elle sortit une flopée de jetons. Qu'elle lança en la direction du tournesol et du boxeur réunis au même endroit.

_« Attention Amy ! »_ cria-t-il à l'égard de la sœur qui se baissa aussitôt. _« _**Maximum Onda ! **_»_

Bien que le poing ne fût que balancé dans l'air sans aucun obstacle, il relâcha une puissante pression en direction des projectiles. Ceux-ci, arrêté dans leur lancée, ne retombèrent pas pour autant sur le sol ou n'explosèrent pas sur place. Puisqu'ils devaient toucher quelque chose pour créer une déflagration, aucun des jetons ne se détruisit.

À la place, ce coup dégagea un vent d'une extrême violence et les jetons se retrouvèrent projetés dans le sens inverse. En direction de leur propriétaire et de la Scomodo qui se relevait tant bien que mal.

Néanmoins, elle n'eut pas le temps de se remettre correctement sur ses jambes que les explosifs les atteignirent et détonèrent sur les deux mafieuses, qui ne purent esquiver. Tout cela créa un énorme nuage de fumée qui s'évapora seulement quelques secondes plus tard. Et une seule personne se tenait toujours debout au travers.

Si Carola réussit à survivre à la surprise générale, ce ne fut pas le cas de Monia. Celle-ci resta à terre, les yeux grands ouverts sur un ciel de plus en plus noir. Et grâce à leurs flammes du soleil, ni le Vongola ni la Fiore ne sentit une once d'activité cérébrale ou de pouls, même à une distance de quelques mètres. Tel un ordinateur qui viendrait de s'éteindre, les deux purent affirmer par leurs expériences passées sur le champ de bataille que la Scomodo venait de mourir. Une nouvelle fois. Même si le coup d'avant, elle décéda des suites de ses blessures après qu'Alaude l'ait torturé.

La Somaro remarqua rapidement que sa camarade venait de périr et aucun sourire ne venait plus illuminer son visage. À la place, une grimace étira ses lèvres, tandis que Zeno fixait avec rage le Vongola et la Fiore.

D'ailleurs, le premier murmura une rapide prière pour que l'âme de Monia trouve le chemin du Seigneur pendant que la seconde lui accorda un temps de silence. Avant d'être des combattants, ils étaient des serviteurs du divin.

Néanmoins, cet instant de calme ne dura que quelques secondes et dès que Knuckle se tut, il ne fallut pas attendre plus d'une fraction de seconde pour que les affrontements reprennent. Et d'une violence à faire pâlir les spectateurs.

Les réincarnations fixèrent leurs adversaires qui, dans un cri de guerre, s'élancèrent sur eux. Cependant, aucun mouvement ne se fit sentir de leur part. Avant que, dans une rotation sur eux-mêmes, ils ne tournent le dos à leurs ennemis.

Et pendant que Brow Nie serrait les dents, Daisy ouvrit la bouche de stupeur et que Lussuria lâcha un cri d'horreur, le prêtre créa un appui pour la sœur avec ses mains qui l'utilisa comme support. La force appliquée par lui projeta la jeune femme dans les airs. Mais, à la surprise des trois autres, sa jambe gauche se trouva entourer de flammes du soleil.

_«_**Impatto sulla Distruzione ! **_»_

Dans un bruit sourd, elle s'écrasa sur Zeno qui formait une cible parfaite pour elle. Son protège-tibia frappa durement le gardien au niveau de la poitrine qui ne put esquiver l'impact. Un trou de quelques centimètres de profondeur se fit sous son poids et la puissance du coup. Aussitôt, une gerbe de sang jaillit de sa bouche, alors que le tournesol reculait légèrement.

Seulement, à peine le Sciocco tenta de se relever qu'elle se précipita à nouveau sur lui, son intention claire et une lumière illuminant déjà ses protections.

_« _**Kik Mortale ! **_»_

Sans que son adversaire ne puisse prononcer le moindre mot, sa mâchoire rencontra un métal froid. Suivie de près par son estomac, son bras gauche, son dos, ses cuisses, son cou, sa tête et ses hanches. Les coups pleuvaient sur Zeno qui n'arrivait pas à prononcer la moindre attaque envers son opposante. Et en moins de temps qu'il ne fallut pour le dire, il se retrouva projeté violemment contre l'arbre le plus proche.

Seulement, après tout ce qu'il venait de recevoir, cela fragilisa ses os et quand son cou rencontra la forme solide du bois, il se brisa contre lui. Il ne put lâcher un cri de douleur que la vie quittait son corps.

Amy observa un moment le cadavre de son ennemi qui ne se relevait pas. Puis, avec un petit soupir, elle s'en détourna, non sans avoir prononcé une petite prière à son égard.

Quelques secondes plus tôt, pendant que les attaques de la fleur réduisaient au silence le soleil Sciocco, Knuckle esquivait habillement les jetons de Carola avec une roulade sur le côté. Néanmoins, cela ne suffit pas, puisqu'elle répliqua dès qu'il posa ses mains au sol.

_« _**Onda Esplosiva ! **_»_

Comme la première fois qu'elle utilisa cette technique contre le Vongola, celui-ci sut très bien ce qui allait se passer. Alors, lorsque les jetons explosèrent en l'air, créant une onde de choc, il n'en fit rien. Et contrairement à ce que s'attendait la Somaro, il fonça droit dans le nuage de poussière.

Bien que cela ne le blessa que légèrement – des éraflures – il laissa échapper une grimace face à tant de débris pour ses yeux. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de continuer de son chemin en direction de son adversaire.

À sa surprise, il émergea soudainement du nuage, le poing en l'air, prêt à la frapper. Surtout que la lumière qui l'éclaira ne lui disait rien de bon. Au même titre que pour Zeno.

_« _**Colpo Giallo ! **_»_

Néanmoins, elle ne put se poser plus de question lorsque le coup lui bloqua la respiration et que son dos reçut un choc quand il se fracassa contre le sol dur. Aussitôt, elle souhaita inspirer un grand coup quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne pouvait respirer tant sa poitrine la faisait souffrir. Une vague de chaleur se répandit aussitôt dans tous ses membres.

Avec ses quelques connaissances en médecine, elle devina aisément que son opposant venait de lui briser littéralement la cage thoracique. Un fait qu'elle ne pouvait contester quand ses paupières commencèrent à s'abaisser. Encore une fois, elle perdait contre eux. Mais cette fois-ci, elle trouva la mort presque apaisante. Elle allait enfin pouvoir se reposer. Et pendant que sa respiration cessait, elle accueillit la mort comme une vielle amie.

Il ne fallut pas plus d'une seconde pour que Knuckle remarque que la vie venait de quitter le corps de la Somaro. Alors, tout en poussant un petit soupir de soulagement, il joignit ses mains dans une prière pour son adversaire, certes, mais qui restait avant tout un humain comme lui.

Dès qu'il rouvrit les yeux, il se détourna de sa victime et s'en alla rejoindre la fleur. En la voyant un peu plus loin alors qu'elle s'éloignait du corps de Zeno, il réussit à attraper son regard. Où un soupçon de satisfaction brillait. Cette fois-ci, ils pouvaient vraiment dire que leur vengeance était accomplie après quatre cents ans d'attente.

Sans un mot de plus de leur part, ils se dirigèrent vers leurs spectateurs qui les observaient toujours. Et avant que l'un d'entre eux ne puisse bouger le moindre muscle, ils se tenaient près d'eux. Même si cela ne leur permit pas de se remettre du choc précédent. Alors pendant ce silence, Knuckle ramassa sa tenue de prêtre.

_« Donc… »_ commença le tournesol en attrapant sa robe de sœur, _« maintenant montrez-nous vos blessures. Vous n'allez quand même pas rester blessés comme ça sous nos yeux. »_

Les yeux des trois s'écarquillèrent de stupeur. Lussuria tenta de bégayer quelque chose sans pour autant arriver à dire le moindre mot. Brow Nie Junior fronça les sourcils devant cet ordre. Bien qu'il s'agisse du premier gardien et de la première gardienne Fiore, il restait le gardien actuel et n'allait pas leur demander de les soigner. Déjà qu'ils venaient de les sauver. Le seul entrain fut Daisy qui s'assit tranquillement, prêt à recevoir les soins adéquats. Ce que lui donna une seconde plus tard la sœur.

_« Ici, les médecins c'est nous et non vous trois. Alors, comme des enfants que vous êtes par rapport à nous, vous ne bougez pas et allez rester tranquillement en place pendant que l'on vous soigne_, _»_ les gronda-t-il en les fusillant du regard. _« Et cela vaut pour tout le monde. »_ ajouta-t-il, voyant que le neuvième gardien Vongola tentait de répliquer et en commençant à les soigner avec sa flamme.

_« Hahi ! Je n'ai jamais entendu Knuckle parler aussi bien ! »_ s'exclama une voix connue des deux réincarnations.

_« Comme quoi, il faut un début à tout. »_ se moqua une seconde avec un petit rire.

_« Vous voilà enfin ! »_ fit Amy, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

_« Ultime ! »_ s'écria le prêtre, le bras en l'air en direction des nouveaux venus, notamment d'un en particulier. _« Tête de poulpe ! Commence par éviter de mourir à cause du tabac et après on en reparlera. »_

L'interpelé qui se révéla être le premier gardien de la tempête Vongola, G, émit un grognement à l'égard de la réplique son camarade tout en recrachant la fumée de son organisme, une nouvelle cigarette allumée. Près de lui, la première gardienne de la tempête Fiore, Celestia, se moqua de son mari avec un coup de coude dans les côtes.

Derrière eux suivait les autres tempêtes. La vue de leurs blessures provoqua une grimace de la part des serviteurs de Dieu réincarnés. Déjà que celles de la Couronne Funéraire, du neuvième soleil et du membre de la Varia n'étaient jolies à voir, celles des nouveaux venus en rajoutaient une couche qui ne leur plaisait pas.

Tandis que les tempêtes laissaient le temps au soleil d'inspecter les dégâts de ceux qui les accompagnaient, ces derniers fixaient, les yeux écarquillés, Knuckle et Amy. Déjà que la présence de G et Celestia les surprenaient toujours, les combattants à mains nues les surprirent. L'inverse aussi quand les trois blessés découvrirent les tireurs réincarnés.

_« Alors ? »_ demanda Knuckle en sachant très bien la réponse des nouveaux venus. _« Ces imbéciles ?_

– _Explosés. »_ lui répondit l'œillet avec un petit sourire.

_« Désintégrés plutôt ! »_ contredit son époux.

_« Ne me dis pas que tu as utilisé cette technique ? »_ demanda le tournesol, les yeux écarquillés.

_« Si, mais je n'avais pas le choix ! »_ se défendit G, les mains dans les poches.

_« Mais tu sais que cette technique est très dangereuse autant pour toi que pour les personnes autour de toi ! La dernière fois, elle t'a presque tué ! »_ lui rappela Knuckle en fusillant du regard le bras droit de Giotto.

_« Oui ben ! La situation l'imposait et je ne pouvais pas faire autre chose !_

– _Évite quand même de l'utiliser, ses dégâts sont mortels, tête de poulpe !_

– _La ferme, tête de gazon ! »_

Les autres personnes se contentaient de suivre ce qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Même si certains ne pouvaient s'empêcher de pousser un soupir en les entendant. Ils se souvenaient des informations au sujet de ces générations dans les archives des Vongola. En plus d'être bagarreurs – Nono manqua de s'évanouir quand il vit le nombre de papiers que dut signer Primo – il ne se déroulait pas une journée sans qu'ils ne se disputent. Ce qui tournait souvent au combat.

Et ils venaient de prouver cette information en direct. Heureusement qu'ils n'en venaient pas aux mains, même si tous voyaient que les deux se retenaient tant bien que mal. Et les Fiore étaient dans la même situation. À se demander ce qu'il se passait avec ces groupes d'autodéfense.

_« On n'a pas le temps de se disputer ! »_ les interrompit Celestia, les mains sur les hanches, pendant qu'Amy poussait un soupir de soulagement. _« Nos ciels vont avoir des problèmes si on ne se dépêche pas ! Est-ce que je dois vous rappeler les effets néfastes que la nuit a sur eux quand ils utilisent leurs flammes ? »_

Cette information fit réagir les autres gardiens présents. Bien qu'ils vinssent de réaliser que toutes les premières générations Vongola et Fiore étaient revenues à la vie, quatre cents ans après leurs morts, il y avait encore quelques détails qui leur échappaient. Notamment en ce qui concernait les ciels et la nuit. Une chose qui ne leur disait rien de bon.

Fon fronça les sourcils, Zakuro poussa un grognement, Nosaru, Tazaru et Daisy échangèrent un regard inquiet pendant que le dernier serrait sa peluche contre lui, Bel, amusé par l'échange entre les deux premiers gardiens Vongola, en perdit son sourire alors que le sujet devenait sérieux, les yeux de Coyote se rétrécirent de même pour Brow Nie Junior avant que les deux ne se trouvent et n'hochent lentement la tête et Lussuria remonta ses lunettes, concentré sur ce qui allait se dire.

_« De quoi parlez-vous ? »_ osa demander Coyote à celui qu'il admirait et qui en même temps se révéla être son petit-fils. _« Que voulez-vous dire par des effets néfastes sur les ciels ? »_

À la place de lui répondre tout de suite, G se contenta de grogner devant cette question. Une à laquelle il préférait ne pas être confronté comme ce qui allait se jouer d'ici quelques minutes s'ils ne se déplaçaient pas tout de suite. Il ne fallait en aucun cas que ce genre d'incident se reproduise. Surtout maintenant.

Ses amis posèrent leurs yeux devenus jaunes et rouges sur lui. Puis, avec un hochement de tête de la part de chacun, il se tourna vers son huitième successeur qui attendait patiemment une réponse. Tout comme les autres gardiens.

_« On vous expliquera quand on y sera, pour le moment, il faut bouger ! »_ répondit-il en écrasant le mégot de sa cigarette sous son talon.

En rejetant la fumée de son organisme, il dirigea ses orbes sanglants sur l'endroit où se trouvait son ciel. Avec un grincement de dents, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'état des personnes présentes. Assez bon pour parcourir la distance qui les séparait du champ de bataille des ciels. Toutefois, ils devaient se dépêcher. La nuit arrivait.

Car le noir était l'ennemi du ciel. Et quiconque s'approchait trop près d'un ciel la nuit risquait de s'y brûler… voire pire… Ce que les gardiens Vongola et Fiore s'étaient jurés d'empêcher à nouveau.

* * *

_Je ne sais pas si quelqu'un s'attendait à ce que les tempêtes débarquent à la fin de la baston des soleils, mais j'ai trouvé que cela rajoutait un moment entre les premières générations (pour montrer à quel point ils aiment se disputer) et aussi pour rajouter du suspense ! \\*o*/_

_Et si on passait aux attaques ? (Okay ! J'avoue qu'il n'y a forcément beaucoup de baston dans ce chapitre comparé aux précédents, mais c'est compliqué d'écrire des combats et qu'il faut souffler un coup !)_

_._

Bref ! Noms des attaques :

**Gettoni Esplosivi** : jetons explosifs (vu le personnage, aussi !)

**Impatto Distruttivo** : impact destructeur

**Colpo Giallo** : frappe jaune (inspiration : 0%)

**Maximum Onda** : juste "onda" = onde, le reste je n'ai pas besoin de le traduire

**Impatto sulla Distruzione** : destruction impact (oui, dans ce sens-là, ne me demandez pas à quoi je pensais à ce moment...)

**Kik Mortale** : "kick" sans "c" et mortel

**Onda Esplosiva** : onde explosive

.

_J'étais grandement inspiré... en tout cas ! C'est encore et toujours du Google Traduction donc voilà ! (et je ne parle toujours pas italien !)_

_Pour les armes, ça devrait aller vite._

_._

Poing américain : Wikipédia appelle ça un "Coup-de-poing américain", mais pour moi ça restera un poing américain. Je l'ai toujours entendu comme cela et je ne vais pas changer. Il s'agit d'une arme blanche. Faite en métal, elle a la forme d'un poing et une fois le poing fermé, elle vient au prolongement des articulations. Plus efficace qu'un poing nu et les mains s'endommagent moins. En France, cette arme est classée comme arme blanche de 6ème catégorie, de ce fait, est vendu aux majeurs.

Corde : quelqu'un a besoin d'un dessin ? -_-

Jetons : ce sont des jetons de poker, donc les ronds et les plus courants (sauf que ceux-ci explosent !)

.

_Sinon, vu que je n'ai rien à dire (à part qu'on approche de la fin et que dans le prochain, je vous demanderai quelque chose d'important... et que je suis fatigué ! (mais c'est sans importance ça par contre)), je vous souhaite une bonne nuit et à la semaine prochaine mes chers petits bonbons !_

_Sylosse_


	26. Chapitre 25 : Nuvola

_Gué ?! Déjà le chapitre 25 ! \\*o*/ mais c'est qu'on se rapproche inévitablement de la fin de cette histoire ! (oui, ceci est une personne, en plus d'être actuellement super crevé et en retard d'un jour, qui planifie tout à l'avance) Oui je suis en retard ! Mais bon ! On va mettre ça sur le compte de la fatigue... (et peut-être de la flemmardise aussi...)_

_En tout cas, je suis autant surprise qu'autant de monde suive ou favorise cette histoire ! Alors merci à_ **Allyssa Mervillion**, **Anekonee**, **Asunaforever3**, **Aube Crepusculaire**, **Barukku Iris**, **Bianei**, **Coton-de-Loup**, **DaPowaOfNeo**, **Dark Kanon**, **Darkemeraud**, **Enelica**, **EternalChaosS**, **Hydrabell-chou**, **Ishiro Shizuka**, **Killua012**, **L. Sacha**, **Lady bluebell**, **Lesmeal**, **Liske**, **M. Mi**, **Minimiste**, **MonLivreOuvert**, **Nagololol**, **PetiteClover**, **RedBloodAlice**, **Shizuku Minatsuki**, **SkySora-R27**, **Syt the Evil Angel**, **Talaban**, **Thunder-rain165**, **Wolfly2494**, **Yuukitsune**, **Zeaphir**, **Zeaphir EN**, **akykuran**,** arieslucie46**, **estallias**, **mahon5971**, **neko-chan200**, **night dark angel**, **rokamostafa232**, **rosa2003felicity**, **silkie**, **tahury**, **zorchide**, **Amber Woods**,** AmeliaOni**,** Aqualyne**, **Biscotine**, **Chibi y Hina**,** Dark Ry' 1998**, **Darkemeraud**, **HarukaN**, **Kalane**, **Kinitori Natsumi**,** LOVEMANGAANDDRARRY**, **Mlo78**, **Nympha-san**, **Oriona Blek**, **Talaban**, **Tsuki Banritt**, **Walarisse**, **anastasia172**, **kedy ichyo**, **mirty love**, **misa2**, **rokamostafa232**, **sallyimida** et **tamarahc **_pour ce petit geste qu'est de favoriser ou suivre cette histoire, mais qui représente tellement pour moi ^-^_

_Merci aussi à_ **Tsuki Banritt** et **tahury** _pour leur review sur le chapitre précédent,_ **Zeaphir** _pour sa correction (disparaissez les fautes !) et_ **tahury** _pour sa traduction des attaques !_

_Sur ce, moi je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

_Disclaimer : KHR ne m'appartient pas (dommage !)_

* * *

"_Parler_" : italien

**Parler** : attaque

Chapitre 25

Nuvola

Si pour les pluies, les tempêtes et les soleils, chacun avait réussi à atteindre facilement leur champ de bataille et sans encombre, il n'en était pas des mêmes pour les nuages. Car ceux-ci se retrouvèrent à faire le chemin pour rejoindre leurs alliés avec le pire duo d'entre tous. Les brumes…

Encore, avec les autres, ils auraient pu y arriver peu près en un seul morceau et sans vouloir tuer les camarades à côtés d'eux. Les tempêtes savaient se tenir quand il s'agissait de combattre une famille adverse et de protéger leurs ciels, les pluies restaient calmes dans toutes les circonstances, les soleils se contentaient de prier Dieu pour leur porter chance, les foudres, à part se plaindre – surtout Lampo – comprenaient qu'il ne fallait pas énerver les démons, et leurs patrons ne dépassaient jamais la limite de leur patience – hormis à de TRÈS rares occasions.

Seulement, il avait fallu que ce soit les brumes. Juste les personnes ayant le plus de facilité à énerver les nuages et qui aimaient le faire. D'ailleurs, aucun des deux ne le cachait et continuait de bon train. Alaude finissait généralement par frapper Daemon et même Lola craquait face aux taquineries incessantes d'Elena quand cette dernière s'y mettait.

Ce qui provoquait beaucoup – trop pour Giotto et Neiva – de combats à répétition et de destruction (cf. plus de paperasse). Et à chaque fois les brumes riaient bien de l'énervement des nuages. Au point que les boss évitaient de mettre ces gardiens sur une même mission autant que simplement dans la même pièce. Raison de sécurité pour tout le monde.

Dommage alors qu'ils doivent faire le chemin ensemble. Un problème si les illusionnistes commençaient. D'autant plus que maintenant qu'ils connaissaient la liaison entre les démons, qu'ils étaient réincarnés et ensemble, ils avaient donc un sujet de taquinerie bien trouvé.

_« Alors_, » commença Chrome d'une voix traînante en échangeant un regard complice avec son époux qui ricana doucement, _« pourquoi vous ne nous avez rien dit ? Quand même ! Cela ne se fait pas de nous cacher votre relation comme cela derrière notre dos ! »_

Kyoya se renfrogna aussitôt à peine le premier mot prononcé. À ses côtés, Miu perdit son sourire tout en fusillant du regard l'anémone. Le sujet qu'aucun des deux ne voulait aborder – surtout pas avec Elena et Daemon – venait d'être mis sur le tapis. Et par les pires gardiens d'entre tous. Maintenant, ils n'allaient plus les lâcher avant d'avoir une réponse. Rien qu'à voir leurs yeux remplis de curiosité et d'une lueur de folie.

_« Oya oya ! Cela ne semble pas les mettre de bonne humeur. »_ remarqua avec une fausse surprise Mukuro.

_« Tu le penses vraiment ? »_ Demanda sournoisement Chrome.

_« Bien sûr que non ! »_ ricana-t-il. _« Nufufufu ! »_

Son rire résonna aux oreilles des nuages, rejoint par celui de la jeune femme une seconde plus tard. Pourtant cela n'amusa aucun des démons. Bien qu'ils sussent que l'un de leurs amis allait leur demander un jour où l'autre à propos de leur relation – personne ne le fit au moment de la révélation à leur époque puisque Lola venait de mourir – ils auraient préféré que ce soit plutôt leurs ciels ou même d'autres gardiens que les illusionnistes.

Surtout qu'ils n'avaient pas de vraie réponse à cette question. Peut-être pour éviter ce genre d'asticotage ou parce qu'ils voulaient garder leur vie privée secrète. Et leur liaison ne concernait qu'eux et personne d'autre.

_« Bon ! J'aimerai quand même une réponse !_

– _Et ne vous défilez pas ! Cela fait des années que cette question est en suspens. »_ rajouta le gardien.

_« Est-ce qu'on en parle de vous deux ? Vous nous avez bien caché votre relation quand nous étions en guerre. »_ leur fit savoir l'étoile.

_« Hn. »_ acquiesça son compagnon.

Après tout, les deux se souvenaient très bien du conflit qui avait opposé les Vongola aux Fiore. Même si l'une se trouvait en Russie au moment des faits et que le second se baladait un peu partout dans l'Europe. Et bien que les batailles aient débuté, elles s'étaient arrêtées grâce aux gardiens des brumes qui, en plus d'apprendre qu'ils étaient en couple, réussirent à convaincre les deux camps. Ce fut une véritable surprise sur le coup. Surtout qu'ils avaient caché à tous leur relation pendant des mois. Comme les nuages.

_« Oui, mais nous parlons de toi et d'Alaude, ma chère Lola. »_ rectifia Elena.

_« En plus, si j'ai bonne mémoire, vous nous avez tout caché pendant plus de cinq ans, alors… »_ continua Daemon.

_« Nous voulons des réponses, nufufufu/hufufufu ! »_ finirent-ils ensemble.

Seulement, rien ne fit bouger les amants. Miu lança un regard noir à l'anémone pendant que Kyoya croisait les bras sur sa poitrine. Lentement, la colère montait en eux. Si les brumes continuaient dans ce sens, les démons allaient se faire un plaisir de les faire taire. Et dans cet état, seuls leurs ciels pouvaient les stopper. Chose un peu compliquée pour le moment.

_« Oya oya ! Mais c'est qu'ils ne vont rien nous dire ! »_ commenta Mukuro en échangeant un regard complice avec son épouse.

_« Mmh… tu penses qu'il y a une raison à cela ? »_ voulut-elle savoir.

_« Je pense qu'il n'y a qu'une seule explication._

– _Je n'y vois qu'une seule explication alors…_

– _Aviez-vous honte de nous l'avouer ? »_ demandèrent malicieusement les illusionnistes d'une même voix.

Les sourcils d'Alaude se froncèrent tandis que Lola émit une grimace. La question du couple les dérangeait. Non, ils n'avaient pas honte de leur relation. Mais ils préféraient la garder secrète. Surtout à ces deux-là, qui se seraient amusés à les embêter dès que l'occasion se présenterait. Et ils ne voulaient pas leur procurer ce plaisir.

Sans échanger le moindre regard et comme sur un signal, les menottes et les shurikens tournoyaient déjà aux doigts des nuages pendant que leur intention de tuer s'écoulait vers leurs camarades qui venaient de dépasser la limite.

_« Je crois que nous avons des personnes à punir, n'est-ce pas, Alaude ? »_ fit Lola avec froideur.

_« Exactement. »_ répondit son compagnon sur le même ton. _« Ils n'ont pas respecté les règles de la vie privée._

– _Ni les traditions._

– _Alors, ils doivent être punis/arrêtés. »_ concluent-ils d'une même voix.

Seulement, sur le coup, cela n'effraya aucun des illusionnistes dont un sourire s'étirait sur leurs lèvres. Par contre, ils devaient bien reconnaître que les amants se ressemblaient beaucoup.

_Ils sont vraiment semblables_, pensèrent les brumes.

Et ils se demandèrent aussi comment ils avaient pu louper un détail aussi flagrant.

_« Oya oya ! »_ s'exclama Mukuro. _« Pourquoi tant de haine à notre égard ? Qu'avons-nous fait pour mériter cela ? Qu'en penses-tu, ma chère ?_

– _Je me demande aussi Daemon, »_ fit Chrome en faisant mine de réfléchir, _« mmh… tu penses que c'est à cause de ce que nous avons dit plus tôt ?_

– _Je ne vois pas en quoi ils auraient pu se mettre en colère._

– _Hn, »_ les coupa soudainement Alaude, qui commençait à en avoir assez des commentaires du couple, _« tu en état d'arrestation tête de melon pour outrages à la vie privée sur la voie publique._

– _Et il est toujours coutume de laisser les personnes tranquilles si elles ne veulent pas parler de leur vie privée, la psycho. »_ enchaîna Lola.

Liste des choses à faire (en plus de tuer trois nuages qui se baladaient non loin), il y avait aussi : tuer Daemon et Elena.

_« C'est à ce moment que je me dis que j'ai beaucoup trop de fois entendu cette phrase… »_ remarqua Daemon sans prendre en compte l'attitude des nuages.

_« Tu n'es pas le seul dans ce cas. »_ soupira son épouse.

Cependant, aucun ne put dire autre chose, car la seconde suivante, ils sautèrent en arrière, évitant ainsi des menottes et des shurikens. Le Vongola eut juste le temps de relever la tête pour voir son camarade lui foncer dessus. Ses armes entrèrent en contact avec la lame de la faux de Daemon, sortie de nulle part.

Du côté des Fiore, Elena dût dégainer ses couteaux pour contrer un nouveau jet de projectiles en sa direction. Auquel elle répliqua en se précipitant sur l'iris. Celle-ci bloqua son assaut avec deux shurikens dans chaque main.

_« Tu es en état d'arrestation, tête de melon. »_ grogna Kyoya.

_« Et les règles sont les règles, personne ne peut s'y défaire. »_ rajouta Miu avec un coup de pied sur le côté.

Chrome réussit à l'esquiver à temps en s'écartant vivement de la fleur. Son époux la rejoignit rapidement, ayant réussi à se débarrasser du nuage.

_« Mais c'est qu'ils font peur, l'alouette et l'étoile ! Tu penses que nous avons réussi à les énerver, Elena ? »_ voulut savoir Mukuro ironiquement avec un faux air choqué sur son visage.

_« Mmh… »_ fit sa compagne avec un petit temps de réflexion_, _« _il semblerait mon cher que nous puissions encore plus ! Hufufufu !_

– _Nufufufu ! »_

Comme pour répondre à leurs demandes, l'instant d'après, les menottes et les shurikens entrèrent en contact avec une faux et une paire de couteaux. Provoquant ainsi une onde de choc si puissante que les combattants les plus proches la ressentirent. Aussitôt, un frisson parcourut l'ensemble des brumes et des nuages alliés de la palourde. Sur le coup, aucun ne sut d'où elle pouvait provenir et chacun se demanda s'il ne s'agissait pas de nouveaux ennemis venus en renfort. Car ceux qui leur faisaient face leur posaient déjà des problèmes, alors en rajouter signerait leurs morts. D'autant plus qu'ils ne détectèrent que maintenant quatre intentions de tuer de haut niveau, dont deux surpassaient toutes celles présentes.

Seulement, avant même que l'un d'entre eux ne puisse poser la question ou faire une remarque, une explosion à l'orée de la clairière retentit et balaya toute pensée.

Le temps que la fumée provoquée disparaisse, les autres, même blessés, eurent le temps de se mettre sur leurs gardes et prêts à se battre si des adversaires venaient d'arriver. Néanmoins, si l'un d'entre eux avait eu la curiosité de regarder la réaction de leurs opposants, il aurait noté une lueur de surprise et que les trois avaient resserré leur prise sur leurs armes.

Quelques secondes plus tard, quatre silhouettes d'adolescents se dessinèrent. Et à la surprise de Viper/Mammon, Arcobaleno de la brume, de Croquant et de Visconti, ayant lu les rapports de Reborn, ils reconnurent les nouveaux arrivants qui se dévisageaient. Dire qu'ils les pensaient au Japon en sécurité, mais non, les gardiens de la dixième génération Fiore et Vongola se tenaient bien à plusieurs mètres d'eux.

Seulement, aucun ne fit attention au décor autour d'eux, occupés à se fusiller du regard pour deux d'entre eux, de rire pour les autres et de pointer leurs armes. À cela, la brume et le nuage du neuvième poussèrent un soupir. De ce qu'ils avaient lu – bien que Croquant ne comprît toujours pas pourquoi le futur Decimo avait choisi un prisonnier ou plutôt ancien – le tueur à gages rapporta que, de ce qu'il avait pu entendre, Mukuro et Kyoya passaient leur temps à se battre quand ils se trouvaient ensemble. Et malheureusement pour eux, l'anémone et l'iris étaient comme leurs homologues.

À l'inverse, Kikyo, Couronne Funéraire, se contentait de détailler les quatre. Genkishi et Torikabuto échangèrent un regard, pas très rassurés de la situation. Skull tentait de dire quelque chose, mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche, et Viper observait ce qu'il se déroulait tout en se demandant comment les adolescents avaient fait pour arriver aussi vite en Italie.

Pourtant, une simple question traversa l'esprit de tous les nuages et brumes présents : ils ne devraient pas se battre contre leurs adversaires et non entre eux ? Du moins, ce fut la pensée collective lorsqu'aucun des quatre nouveaux arrivants ne se lâcha du regard, prêts à se sauter dessus au premier mouvement.

D'ailleurs, le spectacle semblait bien amuser leurs adversaires. Pour les nuages, l'un d'eux tenta vainement d'étouffer son rire tandis que le second soupirait et le dernier esquissa un sourire. Quant aux brumes, l'un secouait la tête, un autre faisait un facepalm et la dernière ricanait. Après tout, si les Fiore et les Vongola se battaient entre eux, ils auraient plus de facilité à les éliminer avec leurs alliés. Quoi de mieux !

Du côté des réincarnations, chacun continuait de fixer son adversaire. Néanmoins, contrairement à ce que pensaient les blessés, ils savaient très bien que des personnes se trouvaient près d'eux. La guerre avait poussé leur capacité de détection à un niveau jamais atteint car à la moindre inattention de leur part pouvait coûter très cher.

Kyoya attrapa du coin de l'œil les visages surpris de Visconti, Kikyo et Skull qui se tenaient à quelques mètres derrière lui. Aussitôt, il se renfrogna. De tous les endroits où ils auraient pu atterrir, ils se trouvaient sur leur champ de bataille. Ils ne pouvaient pas mieux tomber !

Cela voulait aussi signaler un petit détail. Choses remises à plus tard : tuer Daemon et Elena.

Sans un regard de plus à son adversaire quotidien, le Vongola rangea ses menottes, suivi de près par les autres réincarnations. Pour le moment, ils ne pouvaient se permettre de se battre entre eux alors que leurs alliés actuels étaient en danger. Et selon les ordres de leurs ciels, ils devaient les sauver et exterminer (pour les gardiens, cela voulait dire les tuer) la menace que se trouvaient être les Somaro avec les Sciocco et les Scomodo. Qui se tenaient aussi à quelques mètres d'eux.

Comme dans les souvenirs d'Alaude – qui fut le dernier gardien à périr – aucun de ses opposants n'avait changé. Et cela ne lui disait rien de bon. Même s'il avait réussi à les vaincre facilement dans sa première vie, il les avait pris par surprise et son souhait de venger la mort de Lola lui avait donné la force de les abattre. À présent, ils se tenaient prêts à l'affrontement.

Le Somaro ramassa distraitement son boomerang qui devait être tombé pendant qu'il affrontait la palourde et ses alliés. Une arme que n'appréciait guère le Vongola puisqu'elle lui avait causé un certain nombre de blessures et qui avait achevé froidement Lampo. Noir avec diverses décorations tels des points, des rayures et l'emblème de la famille en violet. La même couleur que ses orbes toujours dirigés sur le responsable de sa mort. Bien que l'ancien chef du CEDEF était décédé des suites de sa blessure et des assauts des sous-fifres quelques minutes plus tard. Ses cheveux noirs, coupés au carré, retombaient autour de son visage. Pour aller avec l'époque, il portait un large tee-shirt sombre avec un nom de groupe. Sûrement du métal. Avec un pantalon décoré de plusieurs chaînes et des Rangers. À son cou pendait un médaillon en forme de dragon, et à son oreille gauche, une série de six anneaux argentés. Oreste, gardien de l'anneau des nuages Somaro.

À ses côtés, le second tentait toujours d'étouffer son rire suite à l'apparition des réincarnations adverses. Son sourire atteignait chacune de ses oreilles alors que ses mains se plaquèrent sur sa bouche. Son apparence d'un gamin d'une dizaine d'année laissait supposer sa faiblesse, pourtant, il n'en restait moins l'un des meilleurs assassins que le Vongola ait connus. Ses cheveux bruns ne semblaient pas avoir été coiffés et ses yeux verts naviguaient sur les différentes personnes présentes. Ses habits se composaient d'un débardeur sombre avec en son centre un énorme crâne tirant la langue, d'un jean et de baskets. Avec le tout, divers bracelets – du cuir à pic au simple tressage – couvraient ses fins poignets. Deux petites sacoches se situaient au niveau de sa ceinture, cachant ses aiguilles imbibées de poison. Umberto, gardien de l'anneau des nuages du groupe d'assassin Scomodo.

Quant à la dernière, elle se contenta de pousser un nouveau soupir. Elle aussi connaissait très bien la réputation des nuages et des brumes Vongola et Fiore pour les avoir déjà vu s'affronter devant elle alors qu'ils se battaient contre elle et ses alliés. Avec cela, elle passa une main remplie de bagues dans ses courts cheveux roux. Son visage était parsemé d'une multitude de taches de rousseur qui rappelaient Gildo, gardien de l'anneau des tempêtes du groupe d'assassin Scomodo, son frère jumeau. Comme lui, ses grands orbes verts fixèrent les nouveaux arrivants. Une grande diversité de boucles d'oreille dont une longue plume pendait à ses oreilles. Elle portait un simple débardeur qui épousait ses formes avec un slim sombre et des converses. À chacun de ses doigts, une bague brillait dans les dernières lueurs du soleil. Dont celle de son statut de gardienne. Son arme, une énorme hache de guerre à double tranchant, reposait nonchalamment sur son épaule, comme si elle ne pesait rien. Fortuna, gardienne de l'anneau des nuages Sciocco.

En le voyant, Lola émit une grimace. Elle savait très bien de qui il s'agissait bien qu'elle ne les ait rencontrés qu'une ou deux fois dans sa première vie. Et que si elle ne faisait pas attention, elle risquait de perdre une nouvelle fois la vie. Néanmoins, elle ferait tout pour éviter cet incident. Elle avait vu les dégâts que la mort de sa famille avait causé sur Giotto, alors elle n'imaginait pas le chagrin qu'avait ressenti son amant lorsqu'elle était morte.

Cette fois-ci, c'était à son tour de protéger ceux qu'elle aimait. Quitte à tuer toutes les personnes devant elle. Chose qui ne la dérangeait pas vraiment, étant une tueuse à gages.

Miu échangea un regard avec Kyoya avant de diriger ses orbes redevenus violets sur ceux indigos de Chrome. Puis, elle poussa un soupir. À partir de maintenant, ils ne pouvaient plus se permettre de se battre avec autant de personne à protéger. Et cela, tous les gardiens le comprenaient très bien. Car ils avaient pour devoir de protéger leur famille. Leurs descendants qui se trouvaient dans une situation inconfortable avec des adversaires de la première heure des Vongola.

_« Nufufufu ! »_ rit Mukuro avec un regard autour de lui_. « Je crois que nous allons devoir remettre à plus tard notre combat. J'espère juste que vous _n'allez_ pas perdre._

– _Celui qui va perdre, c'est toi tête de melon une fois que j'aurai réduit ces herbivores à l'état de tombes. »_ répliqua son adversaire habituel avec grognement.

Derrière lui, Visconti cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pendant que les deux autres ne comprenaient pas vraiment. Puisqu'ils ne connaissaient pas l'adolescent ni avaient lu les rapports les concernant. Aux dernières nouvelles, il ne parlait que japonais et certainement pas italien. Alors…

_« Oya oya ! Je me réjouis d'avance de notre prochain combat, l'alouette._

– _Moi aussi ! Je te souhaite de rester en vie, l'étoile. »_ fit Chrome comme bonne chance.

_« Et toi, fais gaffe où tu mets les pieds cette fois, la psycho ! »_ répondit Miu avec un léger sourire.

La seconde suivante, les deux brumes s'étaient volatilisées dans une bouffée de fumée pour rejoindre leurs alliés. Ils n'avaient que quelques mètres à faire, pourtant, ils préféraient toujours surprendre autant leurs amis que les ennemis.

Heureusement pour les réincarnations que comparé aux trois autres champs de bataille, cette clairière était plus grande, capable de contenir un centre commercial. Et de pouvoir aussi accueillir deux combats en même temps. En gros, il y avait assez de place pour que Daemon, Elena, Lola et Alaude se battent sans se rencontrer ou se gêner. Une aubaine pour eux.

Sans plus attendre, Kyoya jeta un coup d'œil aux nuages blessés et fronça les sourcils en les voyant. Cela ne lui disait rien de bon. De même pour Miu qui grimaça pendant que ses yeux naviguaient sur l'état des trois.

Kikyo, la Couronne Funéraire, devait s'appuyer contre un arbre pour rester debout. L'un de ses bras pendait mollement contre son corps. Surtout qu'ils semblaient aux nouveaux venus qu'une bosse assez importante se situait au niveau de son bras. Et de ce qu'ils savaient, il devait s'agir d'une fracture. Le reste de ses blessures n'était que de petites entailles qui parsemaient la moindre partielle de sa chair à l'air libre. Avec quelques bleus de temps en temps.

La respiration de Skull les inquiétait. Et bien qu'il n'eût pas de grosse blessure apparente, l'une des aiguilles empoisonnées d'Umberto l'avait sans doute touché. Peut-être pas seulement une puisqu'il essayait de se tenir debout tout seul. Puisqu'une signifiait un début d'empoisonnement, deux une forte fièvre, trois une sensation de vertige, quatre une perte d'équilibre, etc. Alaude savait très bien à ce sujet. Quand il l'avait affronté, il avait eu droit jusqu'à dix aiguilles avant de le tuer et que le Vongola ne s'effondre. Par la suite, il était demeuré deux jours cloués au lit. De très mauvais souvenirs. Et l'Arcobaleno semblait s'en être pris entre cinq et six.

Bien qu'il ne fût plus tout jeune, Visconti semblait s'être bien battu au vu des quelques blessures qu'il abordait. Sûrement une à deux côtes cassées, de même pour le poignet gauche avec des égratignures et des bleus parcourant la moindre parcelle de chair libre. Cela fit presque sourire le premier gardien. Il n'en attendait pas moins de son huitième successeur.

Seulement, il ne pouvait se réjouir plus longtemps, un Somaro, une Sciocco et un Scomodo attendaient patiemment. Et encore, à peine deux minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis le départ des brumes pour l'autre côté de la clairière. Ce qu'Alaude trouvait remarquable. La dernière fois, ses adversaires ne pouvaient pas tenir plus de trente secondes en place.

De toute façon, après avoir interrompu son combat avec Daemon, ses menottes le dérangeaient. Il voulait frapper quelqu'un tout de suite. Et à en voir la lueur qui brillait au fond des orbes de sa compagne, elle éprouvait le même sentiment d'excitation.

_« Alaude, ne serait-il pas temps que je puisse me battre ? »_ demanda Miu sans prendre en compte la surprise et l'incompréhension des trois autres au prénom qu'elle donnait à l'adolescent. « _Je te rappelle que je n'ai pas pu me battre !_

– _Je le sais très bien. »_ fit-il en sortant sa fameuse montre à gousset, qu'il ouvrit dans un clic sonore. _« Hn, Givro eterna amisizia Alaude e Lola. »_

Comme sur les trois terrains précédents, une vive lumière entoura les nouveaux venus dès que les mots parvinrent aux oreilles des nuages blessés. Les obligeant à fermer aussitôt les yeux pour éviter d'être aveuglé.

Néanmoins, le temps de les ouvrir à nouveau qu'un fracas de métal se fit entendre. Légèrement surpris par ce bruit de combat, Skull, Visconti, Genkishi et Kikyo dirigèrent leur regard sur la scène devant eux… et dont deux personnes qui ressemblaient fortement aux adolescents qui se tenaient précédemment près d'eux.

Le premier s'écarta d'Oreste après que celui-ci ait réussi à bloquer son attaque avec son boomerang. S'éloignant de lui de quelques pas, ses menottes, au nombre de deux pour le moment, tournèrent autour de ses doigts de façon menaçante. Au point que même le gardien de Nono ne put s'empêcher de frissonner involontairement. Il ne se rappelait que trop bien les histoires au sujet du premier nuage Vongola. Surtout que, aussi surprenant soit-il, il était seulement à quelques pas de lui.

Comme sur toutes les représentations de la première génération, ses cheveux arboraient une teinte blond platine, plus clairs que ceux de Giotto. Et ses orbes froids, bleus. Son visage ne reflétait aucune émotion pendant qu'il fixait son opposant, dont le sourire s'étirait. Il portait un trench-coat gris sombre accompagné d'un pantalon de même couleur, d'une chemise plus claire et d'une cravate noire. Et bien que peu comprenait ce qu'il se passait, tous savaient une chose. Alaude, gardien de l'anneau des nuages Vongola, venait de les aider.

Un nouveau choc de lame fit tourner les regards en direction de la deuxième. Fortuna et Umberto se tenaient à une certaine distance de la seconde tête blonde, des shurikens plantés à leur précédent emplacement. Ce qui provoqua le brusque pâlissement de Visconti alors que les autres ne savaient pas à qui ils avaient affaire.

Ses longs cheveux pâles retombaient dans son dos comme s'ils manquaient de soleil, au même titre que sa peau blanche. Ses yeux saphir se portèrent sur ses deux ennemis tandis qu'un petit sourire étirait ses lèvres. Ses habits se composaient d'un manteau sombre fermé à l'avant par une série de boutons violets, un collant, des bottes basses et une jupe coupée mi-cuisse, le tout ténèbres. Dans ses mains, ses armes se multipliaient lentement, passant de deux à huit. Et sa bague en forme d'iris à son doigt annonçait son rang et son identité à ceux qui en doutaient encore. Lola, gardienne de l'anneau des nuages Fiore.

_« Que… que… que se passe-t-il ?! »_ balbutia Skull, toujours surpris.

Kikyo se contenta d'hausser les épaules sans pour autant répondre à l'Arcobaleno car lui aussi tentait de mettre une explication sur ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Surtout que des personnes censées être mortes depuis quatre cents ans les défendaient.

_« C'est bien ce que j'aimerai comprendre… »_ marmonna le vieil homme sans quitter les cinq combattants de vue.

Seulement, aucune réponse ne vint directement des réincarnations, occupées à se dévisager les unes les autres. À la place, le gardien repensa aux quelques secondes de combat – s'il pouvait appeler ce qu'il venait de voir comme cela – et bien qu'il ne veuille pas l'admettre, il devait bien reconnaître que cette démonstration avait suffi à lui confirmer le retour des premières générations Fiore et Vongola.

De par son histoire, il connaissait assez le personnage d'Alaude. Ancien policier, il avait rejoint le groupe d'autodéfense – à cette époque – car sa vision de la justice allait dans le même sens que celle de Giotto. Et durant ses années de service, il avait créé non seulement le CEDEF – juste l'un des plus gros organismes de la famille – mais avait géré aussi tout un réseau d'espionnage en parallèle en plus d'inventer un certain nombre de pratiques de torture encore utilisées actuellement. Que Visconti suivait à la lettre. Il fut aussi considéré comme le plus puissant gardien de sa génération même si ses combats avec Daemon (cf. plus de paperasse) montraient qu'aucun des deux n'avait l'avantage. Quand il ne se trouvait pas avec ses camarades, il naviguait d'un point à un autre, non sans avoir recours à la violence de temps en temps. À se demander comment Giotto pouvait contrôler un démon pareil.

Mais au niveau de sa puissance, une personne retint l'attention du vieil homme, et elle était à quelques pas de lui. D'après les archives, Lola, première gardienne de l'anneau des nuages Fiore, arrivait à lui tenir tête dans un duel. Un exploit auquel peu survivait. Et pourtant, de nombreux affrontements furent répertoriés entre les deux. Le plus surprenant avec elle restait qu'elle exerçait le métier de danseuse et de tueuse à gages, la faisant voyager dans toute l'Europe. Surtout qu'à en voir les articles de journaux de l'époque, c'était pour elle que les foules se déplaçaient. Avec cela, elle inventa une méthode de torture qui faisait encore frémir n'importe quel mafieux. À se demander comment Neiva pouvait gérer un tel démon.

Et bien sûr, ces deux nuages de légende se situaient à peine plus loin de Kikyo, Skull et Visconti.

En attendant, les combattants n'attendirent pas que le neuvième nuage Vongola remette ses idées en place pour se sauter dessus, toute arme dehors.

_«_ **Il cimitero di Praga ! **_»_ cria Umberto tout en lançant un bon nombre d'aiguilles qui se multiplièrent avec les effets de sa flamme sur Lola.

Cette dernière réussit à esquiver les armes empoisonnées d'un bond avant d'exécuter une roulade sur le côté. La seconde suivante, le labrys de Fortuna se fracassa violemment à son précédent emplacement. Un trou de plusieurs centimètres de profondeur se forma sur le coup. L'iris profita du temps pour extraire la hache à double tranchant pour se précipiter sur la Sciocco dont la défense venait d'être relâchée.

Toutefois, avant de pouvoir l'atteindre ou d'asséner la moindre attaque, un nouveau flot d'aiguilles se dirigeait droit sur elle. Avec un certain nom qu'elle aurait préféré ne jamais entendre.

_«_ **Numero Zero ! **_»_

Cette fois-ci, à la place de seulement s'enfoncer dans le sol suite au saut sur le côté de la fleur, elles explosèrent en entrant en contact avec le premier obstacle. (NDA : ce qui n'est pas sans rappeler les précédents combats)

L'étoile se protégea de la déflagration en se réfugiant derrière l'arbre le plus proche. À cet instant, elle se souvint des informations que lui avait fourni Alaude à propos de leurs opposants. Dont certaines attaques provoquèrent de graves séquelles chez lui. Et la dernière en faisait partie. Surtout que le nom du poison utilisé par Umberto lui revint en mémoire.

_« Dis-moi, Umberto, ton poison doit être sacrément costaud. »_ remarqua-t-elle sans quitter sa cachette.

_« Il nome della rosa. »_ rapporta l'interpelé avec un sourire. _« Je pense que c'est mon chef-d'œuvre et en plus, ton copain a pris beaucoup la première fois !_

– _Oui, mais il t'a abattu ! »_ lui rappela sournoisement la jeune femme avec un petit rire.

Néanmoins, à peine une fraction de seconde plus tard – sa réplique ne sembla pas lui plaire – ses sens l'avertir de se baisser en vitesse. Ce qu'elle fit sans plus attendre, évitant ainsi de se faire couper en deux comme ce pauvre arbre. La partie supérieure sectionnée s'écrasa dans un bruit sourd sur le côté dès l'instant où elle ne trouva plus de support.

Pourtant, Lola n'était déjà plus là pour assister à sa chute. Dépassant en vitesse Fortuna qui venait de découper le végétal, elle se précipita sur Umberto. Ses aiguilles dans la main, ce dernier n'attendit pas qu'elle se rapproche davantage pour la bloquer.

_«_ **Il pendolo di Foucault ! **_»_

Ses armes lancées sur la danseuse avalèrent la distance les séparant en moins de temps qu'il ne fallut pour le dire. Cependant, elle n'en avait que faire. Avec ses shurikens sur les doigts, elle para habillement les nombreux projectiles, bien que certains ne puissent être arrêtés et se plantèrent dans son corps.

Seulement, l'iris continua son chemin. Et arrivée à un seul mètre de l'assassin qui n'eut pas le temps de lancer une autre attaque ou d'esquiver, elle prononça un nom inconnu pour le gamin, mais qui piégea beaucoup de ses adversaires. Dont Alaude.

« **внезапная смерть ! **»

Et sans qu'Umberto ne comprenne ce qui lui arrivait, un shuriken attaché à un fils relié à son majeur trancha proprement la gorge du garçon. Causant sa mort directe. Un de moins.

Tandis que le corps désormais sans vie et avec une expression de surprise sur le visage s'écroulait, l'étoile repensa à la première fois qu'elle avait utilisé cette technique sur son amant. À son étonnement, il avait réussi à esquiver au dernier moment, ne gagnant qu'un saignement mineur.

À cet instant, en plus de contrer l'une de ses meilleures attaques, il avait gagné son respect éternel. Un exploit pour cette petite-fille de tueuse à gages qui préférait nettement mieux tuer un homme. Depuis, sans même le vouloir, elle s'était retrouvée à souhaiter leur prochain affrontement ou tout simplement rencontre. Et à chaque fois, il était parvenu à la surprendre. Au point qu'elle avait créé plusieurs techniques spécialement pour pouvoir lui tenir tête. Elle ne s'était rendu compte que quelque temps plus tard qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de lui.

Et comme il arrivait si bien à le faire, alors qu'elle se préparait à contrer la charge de Fortuna, elle écarquilla légèrement les yeux tandis qu'elle sentait une arme passer à quelques centimètres d'elle. Dirigée sur la Sciocco, une menotte un peu différente des traditionnelles se précipita sur l'opposante. Cette dernière le balaya d'un revers de hache. Sans compter sur la propagation des nuages. Donc, dès que le métal rencontra le manche, un déclic se fit entendre. Un son que Lola avait souvent entendu dans sa première vie. La menotte venait de s'ouvrir. Et dans un autre clic, elle se referma sur le bâton.

Aussitôt, la lueur violette que discernait la danseuse se raviva de plus belle et d'autres menottes apparurent à la suite. À peine une seconde plus tard, la majorité du labrys se retrouva aux prises avec les armes d'Alaude. Ce qui fit que Fortuna lâcha soudainement sa hache, évitant ainsi d'être recouverte des bracelets de police.

Seulement, avant de pouvoir relever le regard, la jumelle de Gildo sentit une présence à ses côtés. Une présence hostile à son égard. La faisant se tourner vivement sur la gauche où elle eut la surprise de découvrir Lola, prête à une autre de ses attaques emblématiques.

« **Ключи скорпиона ! **»

Un simple shuriken en apparence innocent fut envoyé sur Fortuna. Néanmoins, parvenu à mi-chemin de sa cible, il se divisa. Résultat, quinze étoiles métalliques s'enfoncèrent dans la chair de la jeune femme, qui ne put faire le moindre geste pour l'éviter. La tuant instantanément et faisant esquisser un petit sourire à la fleur, avant qu'elle ne dirige son regard sur son amant à quelques mètres derrière elle.

Lui aussi s'autorisa un petit sourire lorsque ses orbes devenus violets rencontrèrent ceux de Lola. Et pendant que celle-ci se rendait à ses côtés, elle nota une légère modification des menottes du Vongola. D'ordinaire, il ne s'agissait que de simples bracelets permettant aux policiers de capturer toute personne. Actuellement et sûrement grâce aux modifications apportées par Shoichi et demandées par le gardien, celle qui pendait à l'un de ses doigts avait un aspect différent. Si l'un des cercles ne possédait aucun changement, le second arborait des pics qui sortaient à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur. D'ailleurs, sur l'un brillait une flamme du nuage. L'iris comprenait maintenant mieux la lueur qu'elle avait vu plus tôt.

Autre détail sur lequel elle ne prit pas le temps de s'attarder, le corps désormais dans vie d'Oreste gisait à ses pieds avec une vilaine marque rouge sur le cou en plus d'être tordu dans un ange étrange.

_« Merci ! »_ fit la danseuse une fois près de son camarade.

_« Hn. »_ se contenta-t-il de dire en rangeant ses armes.

Bien que quiconque d'extérieur aurait pris sa réponse pour un manque de politesse, Lola savait qu'il lui disait « de rien ». Elle réussissait à déchiffrer ce genre d'expression après avoir passé de long moment avec lui. Et seules leurs familles arrivaient à le comprendre.

Tandis qu'une conversation commençait entre les deux – plus la Fiore que le Vongola – de son côté, Visconti demeurait bouche bée de ce qu'il venait de voir. Les combats n'avaient duré qu'une poignée de minutes à tout casser. Et encore. Pourtant, il ne rêvait pas au vu de la stupeur qui se lisait sur le visage des nuages restant. Skull laissait échapper un petit cri à presque chaque mouvement des réincarnations pendant que Kikyo blêmissait considérablement devant leurs exploits, arrivant à tenir tête et à battre des adversaires qu'eux-mêmes n'arrivaient pas à égratigner. Et qui les sidéraient.

Surtout par rapport au combat qu'avait mené Alaude contre Oreste, en parallèle à celui de Lola. À peine leurs armes en contact l'une contre l'autre qu'une danse mortelle s'était installée entre les deux. Droite… gauche… haut dessus… en bas… sur le côté… derrière… devant… Il en vint même quelques moments où ils avaient perdu le fils. Tout était allé beaucoup trop vite pour leurs pauvres yeux. Ce ne fut que grâce à une erreur d'inattention du Somaro que le Vongola avait réussi à l'avoir. Et à entendre leurs échanges de quelques mots, il l'avait eu aussi de la même façon la première fois. Avec une attaque que le neuvième gardien pensait être une légende. **Doppio strangolamento**. Signifiant littéralement le double étranglement. Le voir en vrai donnait des frissons.

Deux menottes noires avaient attrapé le cou du manipulateur de boomerang violemment avant de tirer soudainement en arrière. Le choc avait bloqué la respiration et affolé l'ennemi. Étant positionné dans son dos, aucune de ses tentatives pour se libérer n'était parvenue à Alaude. Puis, au moment où il allait s'évanouir, l'ancien policer avait desserré sa prise. Cependant, il ne s'agissait que d'une feinte, car la seconde suivante, une menotte sur chaque main, il avait tiré de chaque côté – droite et gauche – avec tant de violence que cela avait brisé les os de la colonne vertébrale de son adversaire. Le tuant sur le coup.

Alors autant dire qu'après ce simple aperçu de la puissance du premier gardien Vongola, tous avaient su que lui, Giotto et le reste ne détenaient pas le titre de génération la plus forte de la famille pour rien. Tout comme la jeune femme à ses côtés et qui lui faisait la conversation. Ses deux exécutions en firent frissonner plus d'un, si ce n'était les trois. Ne jamais les sous-estimer.

Visconti ne reprit réellement ses esprits que lorsque Skull tourna légèrement la tête pour suivre du regard les réincarnations qui s'approchaient d'eux. Lola commençait à chanceler et s'aidait de temps en temps d'Alaude pour tenir debout tout en continuant de lui parler. Les effets du poison se faisaient ressentir dans tout son corps. Au point que dès qu'elle arriva au niveau des arbres, elle s'adossa à l'un d'entre eux, sa respiration devenue sifflante. Une lueur d'inquiétude traversa le visage des trois nuages et le vieil homme nota la même chez l'ancien policier. Un détail qui l'intrigua.

_« J'espère qu'Amy et Knuckle ne se trouvent pas très loin… »_ fit l'étoile tout en s'asseyant du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

_« Oui. »_ soupira son compagnon. _« Et tu n'es pas la seule à avoir besoin de soin. »_

Bien que le neuvième gardien relevât les noms d'Amy et de Knuckle comme appartenant eux aussi aux premières générations Vongola et Fiore, il écarquilla légèrement les yeux en entendant son huitième prédécesseur. De ce qu'il savait – d'après les archives – ce dernier ne parlait que très peu ou pour aller à l'essentiel. Alors le voir dire plus d'une phrase le surprenait. Mais pas autant que la suite.

_« Tu penses qu'ils vont avoir besoin de nous sur ce coup ? »_ demanda l'iris.

_« Oui, la nuit va tomber et avec les problèmes des ciels…_

– _Attendez ! »_ l'interrompit soudainement Visconti à la mention des patrons. _« Que veux-tu dire par les problèmes des ciels ? »_

À la surprise des trois gardiens, les réincarnations échangèrent un regard. Lola ne semblait pas rassurée tandis qu'Alaude affichait comme à son habitude son air neutre. Néanmoins, la lueur d'inquiétude ne quitta pas son regard de toute la conversation. Ce qui n'arrangeait pas le moral des autres.

_« Nos ciels ont besoin de tous leurs gardiens en état pour les protéger. »_ finit par révéler en partie le Vongola en se renfrognant.

Ses poings se serrèrent suite à sa réponse et la danseuse hocha lentement la tête à sa réponse, les yeux vides et plus aucun sourire sur le visage. Skull déglutit silencieusement à la pensée d'Uni en danger, Kikyo se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Même s'il savait qu'il serait compliqué de blesser Byakuran, il n'en restait pas moins un enfant pour le moment avec donc une limitation de ses pouvoirs. Et Visconti perdit la majorité des couleurs de son visage. Lui si calme en temps normal s'imaginait assez facilement Timotéo avec des problèmes puisqu'au cours de ces dernières années, cela lui était arrivé bien trop souvent. Au point de toujours sortir avec l'un de ses éléments au moins.

Avant qu'un autre détail ne l'interpelle soudainement.

_« Les protéger de quoi ? »_

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de Lola de pousser un petit soupir pendant que son compagnon continuait de fixer son successeur.

_« D'eux-mêmes. »_ lui révéla-t-elle.

_« Quoi ?! »_ s'exclamèrent Visconti, Kikyo et Skull.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »_ voulut savoir la Couronne Funéraire.

_« Uni ! »_ pleurnicha l'Arcobaleno.

_« Ce sont les contrecoups du contrat des ciels et il est du devoir de leurs gardiens de les empêcher d'aller trop loin. »_ continua l'ancien policier sans prendre en compte les réactions des autres d'une voix froide.

_« Que…? »_ commença le neuvième gardien.

_« Mais nous devons être tous ensemble. »_ le coupa Lola avant de porter son regard sur la seconde partie de la clairière. _« D'ailleurs, comment se portent la tête de melon et la psycho ? »_

Soudain, comme pour répondre à sa question, un hurlement s'éleva de l'autre côté. Suivi de près par deux rires caractéristiques à seulement deux brumes. Et aussi les seuls à causer autant de frayeur chez un individu.

Aussitôt, Alaude dégagea une faible quantité d'intention de tuer. Mais assez pour faire sursauter le reste des nuages. Ceux-ci, légèrement surpris, se tournèrent vers Lola dans l'espoir qu'elle dise quelque chose pour le calmer. Dommage pour eux, il semblait qu'elle soit dans le même état que lui tandis qu'elle jouait avec ses shurikens.

Sans plus attendre, le premier gardien se dirigea vers la partie des brumes, ses menottes aux doigts et prêt à finir ce qu'il avait laissé tout à l'heure. Choses à faire immédiatement : tuer Daemon et Elena.

* * *

Je pense que je n'ai même pas à demander qui sont les prochains à se battre ^-^' Et j_e sais ! Comparés aux autres chapitres, celui-là est plutôt courts ! (presque 1 000 mots en moins) Mais pour le moment, je vais simplement dormir... et j'ai déjà beaucoup donné pour les combats précédents et les suivants !_

_En tout cas, personne ne changera les brumes et nuages ! Toujours à se battre entre eux ! ^-^'_

_Sinon, et si je passais aux armes ? (j'en ai qu'une à expliquer ! Et ce sera le seul chapitre où il y en aura une seule ^-^')_

_._

Labrys : est une hache à double tranchant (donc qui a deux lames de chaque côté) on en retrouve dans beaucoup de jeux vidéos ou séries d'héroïques fantasy (plus simple !)

.

_Maintenant les attaques ? (Je préviens simplement que celles en russe viennent de Google Traduction (je ne parle pas russe) et sinon de Wikipedia et de _**tahury**_ !_

_._

-**Il cimitero di Praga** : le ciemtière de Prague

-**Numero Zero** : Numéro Zéro (pas très compliqué à traduire ^-^')

-Il nome della rosa (c'est le fameux poison mais vous comprendrez pourquoi ce nom !) : le nom de la rose

-**Il pendolo di Foucault** : le Pendule de Foucault_  
_

-**внезапная смерть** : mort subite (et allez savoir comment ça se prononce !)

-**Ключи скорпиона** : les touches du scorpion (si vous trouvez la référence, vous êtes des champions !)

-**Doppio strangolamento** : j'ai vraiment besoin de redonner la traduction puisque je l'ai déjà donné ? ... bon ! C'est le double étranglement

.

_Si vous avez compris pourquoi j'ai donné le nom du poison et par rapport aux noms des attaques d'Umberto, c'est que vous le connaissez ! ^-^_

_En gros, ce sont les titres de certains livres d'Umberto Eco (1932-2016) et c'est un très bon auteur que je vous conseille si vous n'avez jamais lu ! ;-) (et oui il est italien !)_

_Je pense que je n'ai rien d'autre à expliquer... ... je suis vraiment trop fatigué pour réfléchir ce soir alors je vais vous laisser ! (je ne sais même plus trouver les bonnes touches sur mon clavier ! \\*o*/) Bonne nuit mes chers petits bonbons !_

_Sylosse_

_._

_PS : ..._

_._

_._

_._

_Qui veut un tome deux ?_

_(il reste à peine quatre chapitres...)_


	27. Chapitre 26 : Nebbia

_Me revoici pour vous jouer de mauvais tours ! (et aussi se dire qu'il ne reste que trois chapitres avant la fin (sans compter celui-ci) mais quand même ! C'est presque la fin ! \\*o*/) Bon ! Après, s'il y en a qui veulent une suite... où il y aura des explications sur le comment du parce que avec des explications sur certains mystères... que les personnes se manifestent._

_Mais avant de commencer, je voudrais remercier_ **Allyssa Mervillion**, **Anekonee**, **Asunaforever3**,** Aube Crepusculaire**, **Barukku Iris**, **Bianei**, **Coton-de-Loup**, **DaPowaOfNeo**, **Dark Kanon**, **Darkemeraud**, **Enelica**, **EternalChaosS**, **Hydrabell-chou**, **Ishiro Shizuka**, **Killua012**, **L. Sacha**, **Lady bluebell**,** Lesmeal**, **Liske**, **M. Mi**, **Minimiste**, **MonLivreOuvert**, **Nagololol**, **PetiteClover**, **RedBloodAlice**, **Shizuku Minatsuki**, **SkySora-R27**, **Syt the Evil Angel**, **Talaban**, **Thunder-rain165**, **Wolfly2494**,** Yuukitsune**, **Zeaphir**, **Zeaphir**, **akykuran**, **arieslucie46**, **estallias**, **mahon5971**, **neko-chan200**,** night dark angel**, **rokamostafa232**, **rosa2003felicity**, **silkie**, **tahury**, **zorchide**, **Amber Woods**, **AmeliaOni**, **Aqualyne**, **Biscotine**, **Chibi y Hina**, **Dark Ry' 1998**, **HarukaN**, **Kalane**, **Kinitori Natsumi**,** LOVEMANGAANDDRARRY**, **Mlo78**,** Nympha-san**, **Oriona Blek**, **Shizuku Minatsuki**, **Tsuki Banritt**, **Walarisse**, **anastasia172**, **kedy ichyo**, **mirty love**,** misa2**, **sallyimida** et **tamarahc** pour suivre et favoriser cette histoire ! ^-^

_Un gros merci à_ **tahury**_ pour sa review et sa traduction des attaques, et à_ **Zeaphir** _pour toujours corriger cette histoire ! Merci !_

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

_Disclaimer : KHR ne m'appartient pas_

* * *

"_Parler_" : italien

"**Parler**" : attaque

Chapitre 26

Nebbia

Du côté des brumes, tout n'allait pas mieux. Voire pire. Et les différentes insultes qui traversaient l'esprit d'Elena ne firent que confirmer la situation dramatique. De même avec le visage sérieux de Daemon, contrastant avec son attitude habituelle.

L'anémone se renfrogna lorsque son dos heurta le tronc d'un arbre après un saut en arrière pour éviter l'attaque de la Somaro. Se rendant compte de sa position inconfortable, elle ne jeta qu'un regard noir à l'obstacle derrière elle avant de relever ses orbes indigo sur ses adversaires. Ceux-ci ne purent s'empêcher de sourire en la voyant ainsi acculée.

Comme Lola, la fleur ne les connaissait pas, étant morte quelques jours à peine après la déclaration de guerre. Dans un attentat suicide au manoir. Et son meurtre avait entraîné son époux à trahir les Shimon et ses propres amis. Un acte qui lui brisait le cœur, mais qu'elle comprenait en partie. Heureusement pour elle que Giotto ne gardait aucune rancœur envers son gardien et l'avait pardonné par la suite. Il semblait que le reste des Vongola l'avait excusé aussi. Elle s'en doutait en voyant les regards reconnaissants que leur envoyait la brume quand ils lui répondaient sans aucune haine à son égard.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de lui, celui-ci balaya l'air où se trouvait le Scomodo une seconde plus tôt. Nul sourire ne venait étirer ses lèvres. Ses yeux naviguaient d'un point à un autre tout en essayant de débusquer son point faible. Chose qui lui posait problème au vu de la contraction de son œil gauche. Il faisait toujours cela quand il était énervé.

Au passage, les deux en face de la noble faisaient aussi remonter son sentiment de colère en elle. Et dire que trois minutes plus tôt elle taquinait Lola et Alaude sur leur liaison secrète. Cela lui semblait si loin maintenant, pensa-t-elle sur le coup pendant qu'elle esquivait l'un des éventails adverses, qui alla se loger directement dans l'arbre. Qui aussi le trancha proprement en deux. Néanmoins, à peine la Fiore eut-elle fait un pas sur le côté que la pointe d'une épée apparut dans son champ de vision, prête à lui transpercer le crâne. Elle ne dut sa survie que grâce à ses réflexes de combattante. Avec une roulade et quelques pas, elle réussit à mettre de la distance entre elle et eux.

En revanche, elle eut à peine le temps de se relever qu'elle se retrouva à bloquer une nouvelle fois un assaut venant de la Somaro. Ses éventails d'acier ne disant rien de bon à Elena.

Tout en retenant son opposante avec deux de ses couteaux, l'anémone en profita pour la détailler. Ses cheveux noirs retenus dans un chignon lui rappelaient la façon dont les coiffait Mei. Même si elle les faisait tenir avec des baguettes. Cependant, comparé à la jeune gardienne qui, chez elle, pétillaient de joie de vivre, ses orbes ne brillaient que d'une froideur, égalant ceux de l'ancien policier. Et encore, chez lui, la fleur pouvait ressentir un peu de chaleur quand il se trouvait avec sa famille, et de l'amour avec la danseuse. Mais rien de tel chez la Somaro. Des yeux dignes d'un assassin. De ce que voyait la noble, elle portait un débardeur blanc moulant, une veste noire semblable à celles des costards cravates avec, dans son dos, le symbole des Somaro, un collant sombre et un short en jean. Rien de très significatif, si ce n'était deux étuis accrochés aux hanches, contenant chacun cinq éventails de rechange. Un véritable problème que cette fille d'une vingtaine d'année. Priscilla, gardienne de l'anneau de la brume Somaro.

Pourtant, avant même de pouvoir faire le moindre geste pour répliquer, une voix désormais connue se fit entendre. Suivit de près par une rafale de lames.

_« _**Lama Nera ! **_»_

Sans le moindre mot entre elles – ou du moins, le regard noir de Priscilla à son camarade – elles se séparèrent d'un bon. Esquivant ainsi ce qui aurait pu les empaler si elles ne s'écartaient pas. Un flot de simples lames s'abattit violemment sur le sol. Une illusion assez importante et qu'une grande partie des brumes ne pourraient démasquer.

Et tandis que l'anémone s'éloignait de ses adversaires, ceux-ci ne trouvèrent rien de mieux à faire que de se disputer de façon virulente. Ou du moins, la Somaro reprochait au Sciocco de l'avoir presque embrochée. Faisant légèrement sourire la Fiore, qui profita de ce temps accordé pour reprendre son souffle.

_« Oï ! Brando ! Tu voulais me trucider ou quoi ?! Encore un peu et tu m'tuais ! »_ explosa la première.

_« Eh bien, tu n'avais pas qu'à te mettre sur mon chemin, Priscilla. Et puis, tu n'es pas morte alors ne viens pas te plaindre de quoi que ce soit. »_ rétorqua le second.

_« QUOI ?! Et c'est toi qui me dis ça ?! Connard ! Je te rappelle qu'on est contre l'autre tête de melon_ (Héé !) _et la putain de psycho_ (ladite personne : vous savez, on vous entend) _alors tu vas avoir la gentillesse de pas me buter avant la fin !_

– _Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ? Ça fera juste une imbécile en moins._

– _Va te faire foutre Brando ! Et… »_

Elena poussa un petit soupir en les entendant ainsi se disputer et en les remerciant silencieusement de lui laisser le temps de récupérer. Il n'empêchait, elle avait de sacrés adversaires pour qu'ils se permettent de se bagarrer entre eux tout en l'affrontant. (NDA : ma chère Elena, je tiens à te rappeler pour ta gouverne que tu te battais un chapitre plus tôt contre Lola, je pense donc qu'il n'y a rien à dire là-dessus)

Avec un soupir, elle observa ceux contre qui elle n'avait pas pu se battre quatre cents ans plus tôt, étant morte depuis un moment. Son regard indigo tomba sur le plus proche d'elle. Qui se trouvait être le Sciocco, occupé à argumenter face aux propos de sa camarade.

Son teint bien trop pâle indiquait à tous qu'il ne venait sûrement pas d'Italie, mais plutôt d'un pays du nord de l'Europe comme Lola. Et encore, elle ne ressemblait pas à un cadavre ambulant, ce que le jeune homme était. Ses cernes démesurés lui rappelaient les pandas que lui avait décrit Mei. Bien qu'il semble fatigué aux premiers abords et manquant de lumière du soleil, une lueur de colère brillait dans ses orbes gris à cet instant, avec un semblant de détermination. À aucun moment durant la dispute il ne rangea son épée dans son fourreau, toujours sur ses gardes au cas où la Fiore en profiterait pour les attaquer. Avec une autre série d'insultes, il passa sa main libre couverte de bagues dont celle de sa famille dans ses courts cheveux bruns. Ses vêtements n'arrangeaient pas ses couleurs et accentuait son allure de cadavre. Un tee-shirt beaucoup trop grand pour lui, un jean délavé au fil des lavages et une paire de baskets défraîchies. Plus qu'un cercueil et des dents pointues et il aurait ressemblé à un vampire venant de se réveiller. En espérant qu'il ne brille pas au soleil ou se désintègre. De ce que se souvenait Elena à son propos, Daemon l'avait averti que ses illusions pouvaient battre certaines fois les siennes et que combinées à son épée, elles causaient des dommages sans précédents. Comme preuve, il lui dit que le Sciocco l'avait achevé. Ce qui motivait assez bien la fleur pour le renvoyer dans sa tombe. Brando, gardien de l'anneau de la brume Sciocco.

Et en parlant de personnes qui méritaient de mourir dans les minutes suivantes, celui que combattait Daemon en faisait partie. Après tout, jusqu'à ce qu'il cause l'explosion d'une majeure partie du manoir Vongola – et avec, la mort de l'anémone – aucun membre des premières générations n'avait su qu'il appartenait à la troupe d'assassins dirigée par Livia Scomodo. Bien que la détonation l'ait tué au passage, ne lui permettant pas de participer aux réjouissances suivantes (cf. la guerre), il n'en restait pas moins qu'il avait réussi à traverser la défense installée par les brumes et à poser une bombe. Enfin, le gardien Vongola réclamait vengeance pour le meurtre de sa bien-aimée. Et rien ne pourrait l'arrêter hormis le corps sans vie du Scomodo. Elena n'allait pas dire le contraire. À la place, elle laissa pleinement à son mari le soin de se charger de l'assassin.

Pourtant, en le voyant, rien ne le distinguait des autres. Des cheveux blonds mi-longs qui tombaient sur ses épaules, attachés en queue de cheval à l'arrière, des yeux noirs avec un léger reflet indigo. En enlevant les hachettes doubles dans ses mains pour de simples citoyens innocents de ce monde cruel. Avec le masque de clown joyeux qui recouvrait son visage. Le sang de ses précédentes victimes formait de sombres tâches dessus. La Fiore comprenait mieux la peur des clowns avec cette simple vue. Le tout était accompagné d'un tee-shirt tout aussi ensanglanté et d'un treillis militaire. Il donnerait presque des cauchemars. Mais pas à Elena et Daemon, qui se moquaient plutôt de sa tenue, trouvant qu'elle manquait de charme pour un illusionniste. En revanche, cet assassin possédait une sacrée réputation dans le monde souterrain. Un combattant illusionniste. Cela ne manquait pas de faire rager les plus puristes des brumes tel que l'Arcobaleno Viper/Mammon. Argos, gardien de l'anneau de la brume du groupe d'assassin Scomodo.

D'ailleurs, avec les combats, les réincarnations faisaient aussi rager Viper. Car après tout, eux aussi préféraient utiliser la force brute pour défaire leurs opposants. Un moyen sûr et efficace de les tuer une bonne fois pour toutes. Et aussi pour se défendre contre tous types d'individus qui pourraient être immunisés contre les illusions. Plus les affrontements quotidiens contre les nuages.

Au passage, avec le début des affrontements et la reprise de leur véritable apparence, elle ne savait toujours pas leurs réactions. La curiosité la fit lâcher du regard le temps de deux secondes Priscilla et Brando, toujours en train de se disputer. Et la tête qu'ils tiraient à cet instant provoqua un gloussement silencieux de sa part. Le spectacle valait le détour. Même si leurs blessures lui rappelaient la brutalité dont avait fait montre la Somaro et ses alliés.

Viper, le/la moins blessé·e des quatre continuaient de marmonner qu'il/elle n'était pas assez payé·e pour faire ce genre de boulot, avec diverses insultes envers le Vongola et la Fiore pour se battre au corps à corps. Elena nota d'aller lui dire quelques mots après le combat quand elle l'entendit. À part plusieurs entailles sur sa peau et de légères déchirures dans ses vêtements, l'Arcobaleno se portait plutôt bien. Hormis peut-être sa fierté d'illusionniste puisqu'elle/il avait dû prendre quelques coups de ces « erreurs de la nature » comme elle/il le disait à cet instant. Pourtant, la brume de la Varia ne lâchait à aucun moment les différents affrontements, semblant les analyser. Bien que son capuchon cachât à tous ses orbes.

À ses côtés, Torikabuto, la Couronne Funéraire de la Millefiore Famiglia, observait lui aussi attentivement ce qu'il se déroulait. Enfin, son masque recouvrant la totalité de son visage ne permettait pas de savoir son expression. Toutefois, même avec sa longue cape noire et sa capuche rabattue sur sa tête, l'anémone sut qu'il était toujours sous le choc de ce qu'il voyait. Ses bras ballants et sa rigidité au niveau de la mâchoire lui indiquaient sa surprise. Il ne manquait plus que ses yeux écarquillés pour compléter le tout. Pour lui, elle remarqua qu'il s'appuyait surtout sur sa jambe gauche. Et au vu du sang qui s'écoulait à droite, elle devina une assez importante entaille. Peut-être au tibia. Quant à la disproportion aux bras, l'anémone pensa qu'il devait replier le droit contre sa poitrine. Elle hésitait avec un poignet foulé et un os cassé. En tout cas, quelque chose comme cela.

Appuyé contre un arbre à l'orée de la clairière, Genkishi respirait avec difficulté. Et à en voir la tache de sang formée sur sa poitrine, à gauche du cœur, le poumon devait avoir pris un choc plutôt violent, voire être touché. Ce qui n'indiquait rien de bon dans cet état. Il portait le plus de blessures des quatre. Sûrement en raison du fait qu'il était allé au combat au corps à corps un peu plus tôt avant l'arrivée des réincarnations. L'une d'entre elles lui tailladait le corps du genou gauche pour se terminer à l'épaule droite. Et elle était d'une profondeur à faire que le sang ne coagule pas encore. Il commencerait à prendre une allure de cadavre s'il n'était pas soigné dans les plus brefs délais. Mais par miracle il restait conscient. Sûrement à cause de l'incompréhension générale à propos des réincarnations.

Le dernier, Croquant, le gardien de la brume de Nono, demeurait toujours bouche bée depuis maintenant trois minutes. Rien ne pouvait le faire lâcher du regard les gestes de Daemon. Même pas ses plaies qui risquaient de le marquer à vie. L'une d'elle démarrait de sa poitrine pour se terminer au milieu de son dos, en passant par son épaule gauche, tandis qu'une entaille profonde lui transperçait la jambe droite, le faisant s'asseoir de force contre le même arbre que Genkishi. Pourtant, il continuait de fixer inlassablement son prédécesseur et ne changea aucunement, même devant l'action brutale quelques secondes plus tard qu'effectua l'illusionniste Vongola. Il était le plus choqué des brumes. En même temps, ce n'était pas tous les jours que les prochaines générations Vongola et Fiore se révélaient être les réincarnations des premières. Surtout le premier porteur de l'anneau de la brume de la palourde, dit l'un des meilleurs illusionnistes au monde. Elena savait très bien qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Tsuna/Giotto avait choisi un ancien prisonnier comme gardien et donc successeur. Enfin, maintenant, les éléments se mettaient en ordre. Et donc accepter que la personne qu'il respecte ait pu commettre les atrocités de tuer deux familles.

De nouveau, la jeune femme poussa un soupir. Les choses n'allaient pas être faciles à expliquer dès ces affrontements terminés. Elle sentait déjà les maux de crâne arriver. Et la dispute entre Priscilla et Brando n'arrangeait pas la situation. Heureusement pour elle que son époux gérait plutôt bien son combat.

Toutefois, avant de pouvoir faire le moindre geste, la voix de Daemon se fit entendre clairement pour elle. Involontairement, elle frissonna quand le nom d'une certaine attaque réputée mortelle tomba dans son oreille.

_« _**Dolce Morte**_…__»_

**Dolce Morte** n'avait de doux que le nom. Comme toutes les techniques des gardiens Vongola et Fiore. Cette attaque nécessitait de mettre l'adversaire sous une puissante illusion, lui faisant voir un sakura en fleur (Daemon eut l'idée quand Asari leur a parlé de son pays natal). Les délicats pétales frôlaient l'individu pris au piège et certains se posaient paisiblement sur lui/elle. Tel un vrai cerisier.

Néanmoins, la suite donnait des frissons à tous, même Giotto et Neiva. Ces mêmes pétales se transformaient en lame qui, dès qu'ils touchaient la victime, lui causaient des coupures en plus d'un choc à chaque endroit. Le sang s'écoulait en abondance des diverses plaies. Et lorsque ses yeux se posaient sur le sol, il/elle n'y voyait qu'une mer de sang frais d'où sortaient des enfants de bas âge qui s'accrochaient à la victime. Leurs orbes vides le/la fixaient et la/le suppliaient de ramener leurs parents avant de l'entraîner violemment dans ces eaux pourpres. De ce fait, l'adversaire bloquait lui-même sa respiration. Et quand la mort ne le frappait pas, il délirait à propos d'enfants et de fleurs de cerisier.

Toutes les personnes qui avaient été touchées par cette attaque et qui y survivaient n'étaient plus les mêmes à jamais. La plupart en avaient eu l'esprit brisé. À l'époque actuelle, elles se seraient retrouvées dans un hôpital psychiatrique pour mafieux. Même si les ciels avaient un doute sur des résultats concluants après.

Cependant, Giotto l'avait rapidement interdite dès qu'il découvrit les effets néfastes autant pour la victime que l'utilisateur. À cause, ce dernier sacrifiait six mois de sa vie pour pouvoir se servir de cette technique radicale. Et si Daemon avait dû y avoir recours, c'était que la situation l'exigeait. Son visage sérieux révéla à Elena la véracité de sa déduction.

D'un certain côté, il avait enfin accompli sa vengeance après quatre cents longues années et mit fin à la vie de celui responsable du premier décès de son épouse. Bien qu'il semblât le faire autrement que d'utiliser l'une de ses techniques interdites et puissantes. Un meurtre brutal et seulement motivé par la vengeance. Que ne relevèrent pas les alliés de palourde, légèrement surpris. Après tout, ils ne savaient rien de cela. Au même titre que les deux autres, qui continuaient de se disputer sans remarquer le trépas de leur camarade. Ce qui profita à l'anémone, dont le sourire s'étirait sur ses lèvres.

_« Hufufufu… »_ rit-elle sombrement en attrapant une paire de couteaux, prête à les lancer sur le Sciocco et la Somaro. _« _**Cuore Spezzato ! **_»_

Ce qu'elle fit en même temps que prononcer le nom de son attaque. Et qui arrêta par miracle les cris de Priscilla.

Néanmoins, avant que les deux n'aient pu faire le moindre geste pour répliquer, elle ne se trouvait plus devant eux. Et aucunement quelque part autour d'eux. Elle semblait avoir disparu de leur vue. Les obligeant à se mettre tout de suite sur leurs gardes, l'épée et les éventails prêts au moindre mouvement suspect. À l'inverse, Daemon observait avec attention ce qui se déroulait avec un petit rire. Avec sa position nonchalante, il n'allait pas venir en aide à son épouse.

Pourtant, aucun des brumes alliées n'eut le temps de lui demander ce qu'il faisait, quelque chose attira leur attention sur l'affrontement. Une brume se levait et entoura rapidement la Somaro et le Sciocco.

_« _**E****scursione…** _»_ murmura la voix d'Elena.

Aucun des deux ne put localiser sa provenance, car elle partait de tous les sens. Avec un grognement, Brando resserra sa prise sur son arme. Ne pas la voir ne lui disait rien de bon. De même pour Priscilla, dont les orbes parcouraient le brouillard à travers lequel aucune lumière ne pouvait filtrer.

Cependant, un frisson parcourut le dos de l'épéiste quand il sentit une main invisible se poser sur son épaule. Et sans pouvoir faire quelque chose contre celle qui venait de planter ses yeux dans les siens, il sentit une lame froide contre son cou. Suivit de près par une douleur intense au même niveau. Toutefois, la dernière chose qu'il vit avant de s'effondrer fut un flot de sang sorti de nulle part. Ou peut-être de son cou…

Aussitôt, sa camarade réagit. Elle s'attaqua directement à Elena en lui jetant l'un de ses éventails. Enfin, celui-ci se contenta de traverser l'image d'elle pour s'enfoncer dans l'arbre le plus proche. Toutefois, cela eut pour effet de dissiper le brouillard les entourant, révélant ainsi à tous l'état du Sciocco.

Cette attaque/exécution lui avait valu le rapide surnom de la « Brume Assassine » par une majorité des mafieux de l'époque. Ce que confirmait une nouvelle fois Croquant quand le corps désormais sans vie de Brando tomba au sol. Il ne se rappelait que trop bien des histoires au sujet de l'amante de Daemon et gardienne de l'anneau de la brume Fiore. Lors des missions, elle se fondait dans un épais brouillard capable de perdre quiconque. Puis, aussi silencieuse qu'une plume, elle l'accomplissait, net et rapidement. Et quand elle se chargeait des assassinats, personne ne survivait. Surtout lorsqu'elle se mettait en duo avec sa camarade, Lola, gardienne des nuages. Bien que leurs combats quotidiens égalassent ceux de leurs homologues Vongola (cf. plus de paperasse), elles pouvaient former une équipe contre laquelle peu osait se frotter. Son rire demeurait l'une de ses caractéristiques particulières, avec sa manie d'apparaître et de disparaître aussi soudainement sans que personne ne s'y attende. Mais cela était un fait avéré chez la première génération Fiore et Vongola.

Un instant plus tard, la jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds et aux grands yeux bleus virant à l'indigo pour le moment apparut près de l'illusionniste Vongola, dont les gloussements s'amplifiaient après avoir vu le cadavre du Sciocco. Un sourire se dessinait sur les lèvres de l'anémone pendant qu'elle repoussait une mèche derrière l'une de ses oreilles. Elle en profita aussi pour remettre son couteau propre à son emplacement contre sa cuisse aux côtés de deux autres. Les trois derniers étant sur la seconde jambe, dont l'un d'entre eux se trouvait toujours dans les mains de sa propriétaire, ensanglanté. Pour faciliter leur rangement, elle portait un pantalon sombre de tailleur noir, une chemise indigo déboutonnée sur les deux premiers boutons sous une veste sombre épousant ses jolies formes. Son doux visage et ses mimiques qui rappelaient les nobles des temps anciens ne révélaient en rien qu'il s'agissait d'une mafieuse, et de surcroît, gardienne d'une des plus puissantes familles. Il aurait juste fallu retirer le jeu de six couteaux, le sang et son rire qui provoquait des frissons à quiconque l'entendait. Et qui donnait la chair de poule aux quatre brumes restantes.

_« Bien joué avec l'imbécile. »_ la félicita Daemon avec un sourire à son épouse.

_« Je te remercie, mon cher Daemon_, » lui envoya cette dernière, _« et toi aussi avec ce cher Scomodo. Pas trop fatigué ?_

– _Juste six mois en moins et une légère envie de tuer quelqu'un._

– _Je pense que je te la laisse, n'est-ce pas ? » _demanda-t-elle malicieusement.

_« Tu me connais si bien, ma chère Elena ! »_ fit-il sans quitter des yeux l'anémone et en bloquant avec sa faux une attaque de Priscilla.

Avec un léger mouvement de poignet, il réussit à la faire pivoter de quelques centimètres sur la gauche. Et alors que son sourire s'étirait sur ses lèvres, il lui asséna un puissant coup de pied dans l'estomac. Le choc coupa la respiration à l'opposante, qui fut projetée plusieurs mètres plus loin. Elle s'écrasa par terre avant de rencontrer le moindre arbre.

Pourtant, à peine touchait-elle le sol qu'un jet de flammes mélangé avec de la glace se précipita sur le couple toujours à son précédent emplacement. Qui aussi ne semblait pas avoir envie de bouger pour esquiver ou se défendre. Mais l'illusionniste Vongola savait bien que s'ils se prenaient de plein fouet une telle attaque, ils n'allaient pas s'en sortir indemne.

Surprenant Croquant car connaissant les armes de prédilection de la première génération de la palourde, mais aussi les trois autres par son originalité et ne sachant pas que cela pouvait servir d'arme, sa lentille se porta à son œil droit. Elle flotta à un centimètre de son orbe, qui fixait à travers l'illusion de haut niveau.

Sans perdre son sourire, il attrapa l'une de ses cartes dans la poche de son manteau et la positionna devant lui avec deux doigts. Ce qui fit relever un sourcil aux spectateurs. Mais à la surprise générale, surtout de la Somaro, le tourbillon de flammes et de glace disparut au moment où il toucha la simple carte. Comme si elle venait de l'absorber.

Et avant quelqu'un autre qu'Elena ne se soit remise du choc, Daemon se trouvait près de Priscilla, qui venait de se relever. Celle-ci venait à peine de comprendre ce qui était arrivé à son attaque qu'elle ne remarqua que trop tard la présence de son adversaire.

_« Je préfère les colonnes de lave, mais ce n'est pas grave. »_ ricana-t-il. _« Meurs maintenant ! Nufufufu ! »_

Sa faux à la main, il la leva en un instant et l'abattit sur la Somaro toujours surprise. Néanmoins, elle n'eut aucun temps pour changer d'expression qu'un flot de sang arrosa les vêtements du Vongola. Sa tête tomba dans un fracas sourd, suivie de près par le reste de son corps. Mais l'autre se moqua plutôt de sa mort pathétique. Et cette fois, il n'avait pas sacrifié la moindre seconde de sa nouvelle vie.

À l'inverse, la mort brusque de la jeune femme et aussi froide étonna l'ensemble des non-réincarnations qui observaient toujours le déroulement du combat. Enfin, cela ressemblait plutôt à une exécution pour Viper et Croquant. La preuve, Elena et Daemon n'avaient même pas transpiré. À la place, ils riaient encore de la tête de leurs adversaires et de la vitesse à laquelle ils les avaient battus. Assez forts pour que les nuages, de l'autre côté de la clairière, les entendent.

Le gardien de Nono ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui se déroulait. Sept minutes plus tôt, quatre adolescents, qu'il avait reconnus comme étant son successeur/un ancien prisonnier avec sa remplaçante qui se trouvait être la gardienne Fiore et les deux nuages Vongola et Fiore, apparaissaient dans un nuage de poussière. Quelques instants plus tard, les brumes se tenaient près d'eux avec un sourire qui ne disait rien de bon à quiconque. Puis, avec une montre à gousset non inconnue de lui et un serment d'amitié qu'il connaissait très bien – _Givro eterna amisizia_ – ils s'étaient transformés en deux personnes considérées comme des légendes dans la famille. Daemon et Elena.

Et les affrontements menés suffirent à confirmer leur authenticité. Après tout, il s'agissait de la puissante génération Vongola et Fiore toutes époques confondues. Ce qu'ils venaient de prouver en éliminant en un clin d'œil les trois adversaires qui causèrent tant de problèmes aux brumes. Le tout en riant.

D'ailleurs, en parlant des deux concernés, ceux-ci s'avançaient vers eux. Ils bavardaient joyeusement de leurs affrontements et Croquant en profita pour détailler son huitième prédécesseur et détenteur du titre de plus puissant illusionniste Vongola. Ses cheveux bleu foncé se dressaient dans une coupe qu'il qualifiait de melon pour sa part. Une frange tombait sur ses orbes indigo d'où disparaissait un pic, encadré par plusieurs mèches tombant jusqu'à ses oreilles. Comme sur les représentations de Giotto et ses gardiens, il portait un pantalon blanc, des bottes sombres montant jusqu'aux genoux, une longue veste de même couleur aux épaulettes dorées, semblables aux vêtements de nobles de l'époque, sur un haut rouge. Sa lentille avait retrouvé sa place autour de son cou et il venait de prouver à peine une minute plus tôt qu'elle ne servait pas comme simple décoration. Sa faux se dissipa en une fraction de seconde de ses mains gantées. Un sourire flottait sur ses lèvres tandis que son rire si particulier résonnait aux oreilles du neuvième gardien.

Cela ne lui rappela que trop bien que beaucoup de ses opposants furent traumatisés par son rire et que dès qu'ils l'entendaient, ils courraient loin de lui. À l'inverse de son camarade nuage, Alaude, qui dégainait ses menottes pour le combattre. Et leurs combats quotidiens avaient causé un bon nombre de destruction dans le manoir ou ailleurs, d'après les archives. Pourtant, sa force était incontestée dans l'ensemble du pays. Ses illusions donnaient des cauchemars aux plus courageux et sa maîtrise du combat aux corps à corps s'était avérée mortelle à plus d'une occasion. Pourtant, il souriait et riait toujours. Si Croquant n'avait pas un tant soit peu de respect pour l'illusionniste, il l'aurait pris pour un fou depuis un moment. Bien que pour être en sa compagnie, il fallait être sacrément accroché mentalement parlant. Alors, cela voulait dire que les premières générations Vongola et Fiore avaient quelques problèmes, non ?

En écartant ses pensées de son esprit, Croquant se reconcentra sur les deux nouveaux venus qui ne se trouvaient qu'à quelques pas d'eux. Maintenant leur discussion audible, ils semblaient bavarder non pas du temps mais de certains détails effrayants voire abominables qu'ils pourraient rajouter dans leurs illusions. Torikabuto et Genkishi commencèrent à ne pas se sentir bien quand ils décrivaient avec une telle précision des souffrances. Même le vieil homme blêmit et Viper fit de son mieux pour que son trouble ne se voit pas.

Soudain, alors que personne ne s'y attendait, à part les réincarnations qui sortirent leurs armes pour Elena et firent apparaître la sienne pour Daemon, Alaude, bien réincarné, surgit dans le champ de vision des brumes restantes. Sans aucun signe entre le couple, le Vongola bloqua l'ancien policier. Les menottes entrèrent rapidement en contact avec le manche en bois de la lame courbée. Tandis que l'anémone rangea les couteaux, ne voyant pas Lola après son amant, et continua son chemin pour rejoindre ses alliés. Ceux-ci restant surpris par l'apparition du nuage et du début du combat entre les deux. Seul Croquant poussa un soupir devant cette scène. Même avec cette nouvelle vie, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se disputer/battre constamment. À se demander comme leur ciel les gérait.

_« Mmh… »_ fit la voix de la noble, « _à première vue, vous pouvez marcher jusqu'au terrain des ciels. Mais sans soins adéquats, vos blessures risquent de vous coûter la vie. J'espère que Knuckle et Amy sont dans le coin. »_

Le neuvième gardien sursauta, ne l'ayant pas senti arriver. Pareil pour Genkishi et Torikabuto. Viper se contenta d'analyser la nouvelle venue maintenant près d'eux. En sentant tous les regards se poser sur elle, elle adressa un sourire à chaque personne présente pendant que des fracas métalliques résonnaient en arrière-plan.

Sa réplique attira leurs attentions. À l'entendre, le reste des premières générations Fiore et Vongola se baladaient quelque part. Ce qui fut confirmé par la présence d'Alaude en face de Daemon. Et sûrement de Lola un peu plus loin.

Croquant comprenait mieux la puissance ressentie au Japon plus tôt, elle se révélait être eux, bien qu'aucun ne sache pourquoi ils n'apparaissaient que maintenant. Peut-être à cause des Somaro et de leurs alliés. Enfin, les mafieux ne savaient toujours pas la raison. Et une information plus importante se dégageait de ses paroles.

_« Euh… que veux-tu dire par rejoindre le terrain des ciels ? » _osa demander le vieil homme.

Aussi surprenant soit-il, les orbes de la réincarnation passèrent du bleu à l'indigo en une fraction de seconde quand elle les porta sur l'un des successeurs de son époux. Elle lui offrit un petit sourire triste qui inquiéta plus le neuvième gardien qu'il ne le rassura.

_« Nous devons aller aider Neiva et Giotto avant que la situation ne dégénère, et si nous ne le faisons pas… je ne donne pas cher de cette forêt et de nous._

– _Que va-t-il se passer ? »_ voulut savoir cette fois Genkishi, anxieux pour la sécurité de Byakuran et Uni.

Le sourire de la jeune femme disparut. Il fut remplacé par une expression sombre. Comme si toute la joie avait été aspirée par le changement d'état. Au point que chacun redoubla d'attention à ce qui allait être dit. Oubliant complètement le combat derrière elle.

_« Quelque chose auquel plus aucun gardien ne voudrait être confronté de toute sa vie… »_ donna-t-elle pour simple explication.

Elle allait en rester là lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur ceux remplis de questions de ses interlocuteurs. Inconsciemment, elle savait que tous voulaient des réponses à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Avec un soupir, elle jeta un simple coup d'œil à son mari occupé à se battre contre l'ancien policier. Toutefois, elle pouvait sentir leurs regards sur elle de temps en temps.

_« Il s'agit de la contrainte de certains possesseurs de flammes du ciel. »_ continua-t-elle malgré elle. _« Il ne faut en aucun cas laisser un ciel user de ses pouvoirs dès la nuit, sinon, les conséquences seront dévastatrices autant pour le possesseur que toutes les personnes aux alentours._

– _Que… »_ commença Croquant.

_« Les risques sont la mort pour tous. »_ rajouta une voix connue de l'anémone.

_« Lola ! »_ s'exclama cette dernière en retrouvant son état enjoué. _« Où étais-tu passée ?_

– _Inquiète ? »_ répliqua sa camarade, appuyée contre l'arbre le plus proche.

_« Plutôt parce que je n'ai pas pu me battre contre toi._

– _Ne t'inquiètes pas, le fait de ne pas pouvoir te tuer me dérange aussi ! »_ grogna le nuage.

Tandis que les deux bavardaient joyeusement, Visconti, Skull et Kikyo rejoignirent Croquant, Viper, Torikabuto et Genkishi. Les blessures des nouveaux venus ne disaient rien de bon aux brumes. Et inversement. Les illusionnistes notèrent aussi les difficultés de l'iris à rester debout et que sa respiration se faisait saccagée à cause du poison dans son organisme. Ce que remarqua aussi Elena. Pourtant, elle n'en fit rien.

_« Vous vous en êtes sortis indemnes ? »_ voulut savoir l'étoile à ses camarades/adversaires quotidiens plus comme une affirmation qu'une question.

_« Tu disais ? »_ demanda sournoisement Elena avec un sourire. _« Hufufufu !_

– _Je regrette même d'avoir posé la question… »_ marmonna Lola.

Visconti ne put que se rendre compte à cet instant que les histoires et les anecdotes que leur racontait la première génération s'avérèrent être vraies sur beaucoup de points. Daemon se battait constamment contre Alaude et leurs homologues Fiore faisait la même chose. Qu'importent les conditions dans lesquelles elle/lui se trouvait. Rien que cette scène suffit à confirmer chaque parole de leurs prédécesseurs.

Cependant, les gardiens de Nono échangèrent un regard sur le coup. Un détail attira leur attention. Aucune des deux gardiennes ne semblait vouloir continuer la discussion précédente sur les ciels. Et si un danger allait arriver au coucher de soleil – chose qui se produirait dans à peine cinq minutes – pourquoi restaient-ils sur place à attendre quelque chose ?

Inconsciemment, de leurs parts, ils ne virent pas les coups d'œil furtifs des fleurs en direction du terrain de leurs patrons. De même pour les Vongola. Ils gardaient aussi chacun une main sur leur arme au cas où d'autres ennemis se pointeraient. Il ne fallait jamais être trop prudents et la guerre leur avait appris cette notion à leurs dépens.

_« Maintenant, revenons à la conversation qui nous intéressait ! »_ s'exclama Elena joyeusement.

Le résultat fut qu'elle dut pencher légèrement la tête sur le côté pour éviter qu'un shuriken n'aille se loger dans son crâne. À la place, l'arme continua son chemin et s'enfonça dans l'arbre derrière elle. Avec un sourire, la noble dirigea ses orbes indigo dans ceux violets de Lola. Son air renfrogné en aurait effrayé plus d'un, surtout qu'il contrastait nettement avec son sourire habituel. Mais elle s'en moqua et se contenta de lâcher son fameux rire, ses couteaux ayant repris leurs positions dans ses mains, prête à répliquer en cas d'attaque.

Décidément, les brumes adoraient taquiner les nuages et les mettre en colère.

_« Oya oya ! »_ fit la voix de Daemon, en provenance de derrière son épouse. _« Maintenant, c'est aux filles de se battre. »_

Kikyo et Skull sursautèrent à son apparition soudaine pendant que le reste était désormais un peu habitué à le voir surgir de n'importe où. Enfin, il venait d'affirmer un fait véridique dans les deux familles. Les brumes et les nuages ne s'entendaient vraiment pas. D'ailleurs, où se trouvait…

_« Reviens ici, tête de melon. »_ grogna Alaude qui s'approchait avec ses menottes tournoyant sur ses doigts.

_« L'alouette n'en a définitivement pas assez, nufufufu ! »_ ricana l'illusionniste.

Soudain, sans qu'aucune des quatre réincarnations n'ait fait le moindre geste, un craquement sonore se fit entendre. Et avant que quiconque ne puisse bouger, les membres des premières générations avaient déjà tourné la tête en direction de la provenance du bruit. Plus aucun ne parlait, occupé à scruter du regard le nuage provoqué. Visconti et Croquant le remarquèrent et tout leur corps se tendit, prêts à se battre au moindre adversaire. Daemon en perdit son sourire, les yeux d'Alaude se rétrécirent, Lola arrêta de jouer avec ses shurikens et Elena garda son sérieux. L'air autour d'eux devint pesant au point de couper le souffle à même les plus anciens mafieux.

La source de tout ce vacarme se révéla être un garçon, légèrement plus jeune que les quatre. Peut-être de cinq ans maximums. Et quand il entra dans le champ de vision des personnes présentes, Elena poussa un soupir, Daemon retrouva son sourire et rit doucement, Alaude lâcha son fameux « hn » et Lola se moqua du nouveau venu. Son identité sembla se confirmer encore plus quand il se releva en se plaignant de la force utilisée et fit redoubler le rire de l'iris. De plus, Visconti, Croquant et Viper le reconnurent aussi.

_« Oh mais c'est… »_ réalisa Elena.

* * *

_Tadam ! A suivre..._

_J'aime les fins comme ça... je devrais en mettre plus souvent... mmh..._

_En tout cas, et si je passais aux armes ?_

.

Épée : arme blanche à double tranchant (ce distingue ainsi des sabres qui n'ont qu'un seul tranchant) Oui ben ! Que dire de plus sur une épée ? Tout le monde sait ce que sait et qu'il en existe depuis la Préhistoire ! Point !

Éventail : (et oui, cela peut être considéré comme une arme) est un objet utilisé pour induire un courant d'air dans le but de se rafraîchir ou d'attiser les braises d'un foyer. Peut être aussi utiliser dans un but esthétique (objet de mode), dans la danse, le théâtre, pour des publicités ou propagandes. C'est aussi un objet présent depuis l'Antiquité (il n'est pas tout jeune !) Et est de provenance chinoise bien que l'Europe l'ait modelé un peu. Comme arme : utilisé dans certains arts martiaux chinois et dans la danse traditionnelle chinoise.

.

_Est-ce qu'il a quelque chose à rajouter ? Non, à part que je n'ai vraiment pas été inspirer pour ce chapitre. La preuve, c'est le plus court chapitre de baston depuis les tempêtes ! Mais je vais me rattraper sur les suivants ! ;-)_

_Sinon, et si on passait aux attaques ? (c'est l'inverse d'habitude mais on fait comme on veut !) et toujours un gros merci à _**tahury**_ pour ses traductions ! (je ne parle pas italien)_

**Lama Nera** : lame noire

**Dolce Morte** : douce mort (n'a vraiment de doux que le nom ^-^')

**Cuore Spezzato** : coeur brisé (n'allez certainement pas me demander à quoi je pensais à ce moment-là !)

**Escursione** : exécution (radical au moins !)

.

_Comme d'habitude, vous avez l'espace review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Et si ce n'est pas déjà fait, n'hésitez pas à favoriser ou suivre cette histoire ! (presque fini)_

_Sur ce, moi je vous souhaite une bonne nuit mes chers petits bonbons !_

_Sylosse_


	28. Chapitre 27 : Fulmine

_Je crois que j'ai ce qui s'appelle... du retard ! JE SUIS EN RETARD !_

_... Je ne sais même quoi dire... à part que j'ai eu un blocage vis-à-vis de toutes mes histoires... résultat, je suis en retard..._

_Bon ! Au moins, je suis de retour ! (surtout qu'on approche dangereusement de la fin ! Plus que deux chapitres ! Vous vous rendez compte ! Plus que deux chapitre ! \\*o*/)_

_Enfin, voilà le chapitre 27 suivit d'une petite bande-annonce, vous m'en direz des nouvelles ! (et aussi si vous voulez la suite de cette histoire)_

_Mais avant, merci à_ **Alfader**, **Allyssa Mervillion**, **Anekonee**, **Asunaforever3**, **Aube Crepusculaire**, **Barukku Iris**, **Bianei**, **Coton-de-Loup**, **DaPowaOfNeo**, **Dark Kanon**, **Darkemeraud**, **Enelica**, **EternalChaosS**, **Hydrabell-chou**, **Ishiro Shizuka**, **Killua012**, **L. Sacha**, **Lady bluebell**, **Lesmeal**, **Liske**, **M. Mi**, **Minimiste**, **MonLivreOuvert**, **Nagololol**, **PetiteClover**, **RedBloodAlice**, **Shizuku Minatsuki**, **SkySora-R27**, **Syt the Evil Angel**, **Talaban**, **Thunder-rain165**, **Wolfly2494**, **Yuukitsune**, **Zeaphir**, **Zeaphir EN**, **akykuran**, **arieslucie46**, **estallias**, **mahon5971**, **melanie-ripoteau**, **neko-chan200**, **night dark angel**, **rokamostafa232**, **rosa2003felicity**, **silkie**, **skyrayle2021**, **tahury**, **zorchide**, **Amber Woods**, **AmeliaOni**, **Aqualyne**, **Biscotine**, **Chibi y Hina**, **Dark Ry' 1998**, **HarukaN**, **Kalane**, **Kinitori Natsumi**, **LOVEMANGAANDDRARRY**, **Mlo78**, **Nympha-san**, **Oriona Blek**, **Tsuki Banritt**, **Walarisse**, **anastasia172**, **kedy ichyo**, **mirty love**, **misa2**, **sallyimida**, **tahury**, **tamarahc** _pour suivre et favoriser cette histoire !_

_Un gros merci à _**tahury **_et _**Tsuki Banritt**_ pour leur review ! Merci à _**tahury**_ pour ses traductions ! Et à _**Zeaphir**_ pour sa correction ! Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans vous !_

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

_Disclaimer : KHR ne m'appartient pas (dommage...)_

* * *

Chapitre 27

Fulmine

Lampo grimaça lorsqu'il s'écrasa violemment sur le dos après un vol plané de plusieurs mètres. Et heureusement qu'aucun arbre ne vint s'interposer sinon Mei l'aurait entendu pendant un sacré moment. Si elle ne le frappait pas avant pour qu'il se taise. Elle savait comment le faire s'arrêter de parler. Certaines fois, elle l'embrassait. Cela marchait très bien aussi et sincèrement, il préférait cette technique.

Néanmoins, pour l'instant, il devait se relever – bien qu'il voudrait rester au sol – pour reprendre l'affrontement des foudres. L'un des adversaires était déjà tombé quand il fut projeté.

Tout son corps lui faisait mal. Notamment ses épaules et tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Ses bras commençaient à le faire souffrir aussi à cause des chocs à répétition sur son bouclier. Décidément, il préférait nettement paresser tranquillement sur un fauteuil à attendre la fin. Et dire que sept minutes plus tôt, il jouait encore l'enfant avec I-Pin/Mei.

.

Sept minutes plus tôt tandis que les brumes et les nuages débarquaient brusquement sur leurs terrains et que d'autres commençaient à livrer bataille, les foudres…

_« Lambo ! Reviens ici tout de suite ! »_ s'exclama I-Pin en courant derrière Lambo.

_« Nananère ! Tu m'attraperas pas ! »_ chantonna l'enfant de cinq ans.

Ganauche III en eut une goutte alors qu'il penchait la tête sur le côté. La situation lui échappait totalement à cet instant. Surtout que les deux gamins ne leur fournissaient aucune réponse. À la place, la petite fille d'origine asiatique – qui lui rappela ce jeune assassin chinois que Fon prit sous son aile – poursuivait celui qu'il reconnut comme son successeur et membre de la Bovino Famiglia. Et pour ne pas arranger, aucune des personnes présentes ne savait comment ils avaient pu arriver en Italie en un temps record.

_« Je te tiens maintenant Lambo ! » _s'exclama la fillette lorsqu'elle attrapa finalement son camarade.

_« Non ! Tu peux pas avoir gagné comme Lambo-sama ! »_ gémit celui-ci avec des larmes aux yeux.

_« C'est la règle Lambo ! Tu as perdu !_

– _Jamais ! »_

Pourquoi ces enfants – qu'importe qu'ils soient mafieux ou non – se trouvaient déjà sur un champ de bataille ? Du moins, ce fut la question collective qui traversa chaque esprit. Pourtant, à les voir ainsi se chamailler, ils ne semblaient pas avoir peur des différentes armes dans leurs mains. À la place, ils s'amusaient joyeusement comme à l'aise dans cette ambiance mafieuse. Avec du sang et des morts dans quelques secondes si les ennemis de la palourde se décidaient à les achever.

Et tous avaient été touché. Plus ou moins gravement selon les personnes.

Le plus vieux des foudres et plus jeune des gardiens de Nono sentit son dos le tirailler. Notamment au niveau de l'omoplate droite. Une douleur le prenait aussi à la mâchoire. Sûrement à cause du crochet reçu deux minutes plus tôt et qui l'avait envoyé au sol violemment. Il ne pouvait aussi plus bouger son muscle supérieur du bras. Et le simple fait de plier les doigts lui déchirait pratiquement ce dernier. La raison était que la hallebarde de l'un de ses adversaires le lui transperça avec un coup électrique. Il se demandait vraiment ce qu'elle lui avait fait pour que la douleur persiste toujours. Même après cinq minutes.

Gamma, à ses côtés, n'allait pas mieux. Ses cheveux blonds si bien coiffés en temps normal retombaient autour de son visage meurtri. Hématomes et coupures se bataillaient la place. Des foudres, il avait pris le plus de coups. Le sang de sa lèvre inférieure fendue commençait à peine à sécher. Un bleu qui devenait violet au fils des minutes près de son œil gauche ne lui permettait l'ouvrir complètement. Durant l'une de ses chutes, une branche assez pointue s'était fiché dans son épaule. Heureusement pour lui, il avait réussi à l'enlever avec l'aide de Ganauche III. Mais cette blessure l'empêchait de bouger correctement son bras. Et le simple fait de faire un pas lui arrachait une grimace. Peut-être une fracture ou quelque chose dans ce genre au niveau de la hanche droite.

Ghost demeurait inexpressif. Même après toutes les attaques et l'état de ses camarades. S'il n'avait aucune séquelle physique à première vue, sa capacité à absorber les flammes des adversaires avait été mise à rude épreuve. L'opposante avec la hallebarde était parvenue à le prendre en tenaille avant de lui assener plusieurs coups avec son arme du côté de la lame. Maintenant et à cause de cela, il ne pouvait plus prendre le pouvoir de ses adversaires.

Lévi tentait toujours de reprendre sa respiration après un violent coup de pied dans l'estomac. En plus de l'envoyer dans l'arbre le plus proche, cela bloqua son souffle. Et depuis, il haletait et commençait à inquiéter ses camarades. Ses parapluies reposaient au sol, dans un piteux état après que la Sciocco leur ait envoyé une décharge beaucoup plus imposante que celle utilisée par l'assassin de la Varia. Le résultat fut que ses armes avaient surchargé et explosé. En le blessant au passage. De minuscules fragments s'étaient enfoncé dans sa chair, dont un plus imposant près de sa cage thoracique du côté gauche.

Quant à Verde, il était le moins blessé de la bande. Seule quelques entailles à plusieurs endroits sur son corps, elles n'en restaient pas mortelles. À part ces blessures mineures, en revanche, sa fierté avait pris assez pour qu'il ne parle pas depuis quelques minutes. Toutes ses inventions utilisées contre le Somaro et ses alliés avaient été arrêtée en seulement deux minutes par ceux-ci. Sans même qu'ils ne transpirent. Depuis, il cherchait un moyen pour les vaincre tout en étant silencieux. Hormis certaines incultes à l'encontre des enfants qui venaient d'arriver et qui jouaient sans se soucier des personnes autour.

À ce détail, le neuvième gardienne ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire. Surtout qu'ils devraient se trouver au Japon à attendre la fin de la guerre. Et pourtant, son successeur et son amie se courraient après sous ses yeux. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas. Que ce soit la raison de leurs présences, le fait qu'ils aient parcouru des milliers de kilomètres en très peu de temps et ce qu'ils comptaient faire maintenant. Une chose était sûre, il ne fallait pas qu'ils restent ici, sinon, qui savait ce qu'il pourrait se produire. Bien qu'étrangement, les trois ennemis se contentaient d'observer les enfants dans leur jeu. Un sourire aux lèvres pour certains.

_« Dis ! Dis ! Dis ! I-pin ! »_ s'exclama soudainement Lambo.

Dans ses orbes brillait une lueur d'excitation qui ne disait rien de bon aux blessés. La même qui précédait souvent le début d'une bêtise. Et Ganauche III déglutit silencieusement et espéra de tout cœur que son successeur et son amie partiraient le plus rapidement possible du champ de bataille. Bien que tout semblait indiquer le contraire. D'ailleurs, Ugo, Ivana et Lidia écoutaient avec le plus d'attention.

_« Que se passe-t-il ? »_ voulut savoir I-Pin, légèrement curieuse de ce que pouvait préparer son compagnon.

_« On va jouer à un nouveau jeu ! »_

Gamma étouffa un grognement. Lévi serrait les dents devant le discours de son précédent opposant pour l'anneau. Ghost continuait de fixer les enfants tandis que le neuvième gardien faisait un facepalm et que Verde ne se remette à marmonner des insultes à l'encontre de la réincarnation. Ils n'avaient décidément pas envie de s'en aller si vite. Et qui amusait assez leurs adversaires. Ugo ricana. Ivana et Lidia échangèrent un regard avec un sourire. Cela inquiéta plus la foudre de Nono que ne le rassura.

Toutefois, il ne put réprimander le petit garçon et leur dire de partir que celui-ci enchaîna, son sourire devenant de plus en plus grand au fil des secondes.

_« Et tu vas adorer !_

– _À quel jeu veux-tu qu'on joue ? »_ demanda la fillette.

Intérieurement, elle pouffait de rire. Elle venait de comprendre où il voulait en venir. Un plan plutôt astucieux qui aurait rendu fier G. Après tout, Lambo/Lampo utilisait son rôle enfantin pour les amener à se révéler.

_« C'est un tout nouveau jeu que j'ai inventé ! »_ annonça-t-il fièrement en lui faisant un clin d'œil. _« Alors tu fais bien attention ! »_

Tout en parlant, il porta une main dans ses cheveux. Pour quiconque d'autre, cet acte passait pour banal et sans intérêt. Mais pour les réincarnations, il en était tout autre, car il cherchait sa fameuse montre à gousset. L'artefact leur permettant de retrouver leurs corps d'origines.

Finalement, après trois secondes, il la sortit. Toute belle, elle brillait dans les derniers rayons de soleil. Rien ne le distinguait des autres fabriquées à la même époque. Pourtant, celle-ci renfermait une histoire et un lien si particulier que seules sept versions existaient à travers le monde. Dont une était dans les mains de Lambo.

La vue de cet objet ne provoqua aucun changement de comportement chez Ghost, qui se contenta de regarder, et Gamma, qui s'interrogeait sur ce nouveau jeu, alors que Ganauche III laissait échapper un hoquet de surprise, que Verde haussa un sourcil légèrement intrigué, que le rire d'Ugo s'amplifiait, que Lidia resserra sa prise sur sa hallebarde et que les yeux d'Ivana pétillaient de joie, comme Noël avant l'heure.

_« J'ai trois noms pour ce jeu. Battre les méchants ou Givro eterna amisizia Lampo e Mei… »_

La seconde qui suivit ces derniers mots, une vive lumière envahit la clairière et aveugla les blessés. Ceux-ci furent dans l'obligation de se boucher la vue. Ils s'évitèrent de se faire aveugler sur le coup.

Néanmoins, un sentiment de familiarité les prit tous pendant qu'une voix, que le plus vieux n'avait entendu qu'une seule fois dans sa vie lors d'un important moment, résonna dans cet espace désormais silencieux. Accompagné d'un rire féminin.

_« Même si j'ai une préférence pour : éliminer toute personnes menaçant les Vongola et les Fiore. Qu'en penses-tu, Mei ?_

– _Je pense que je n'aurai pas mieux choisi comme titre de jeu. »_ fit la femme.

Subitement, Ganauche III rouvrit les yeux. Le temps de se réhabituer au coucher de soleil et à la pénombre, il les porta ensuite sur le précédent emplacement des enfants. Où… ne se tenaient plus deux gamins innocents et joyeux, mais… deux figures connues de l'histoire des Vongola. Bien qu'il ne s'agît que d'adolescents d'environ quinze ans à cet instant.

Le neuvième gardien en oublia de respirer en les reconnaissant. Son souffle resta bloqué dans sa gorge sous la surprise. À ses côtés, Verde sifflait. Lui aussi étonné, il n'en restait pas moins que son regard réclamait des réponses. Qu'il allait avoir à un moment ou à un autre. Ghost ferma ses paupières plusieurs fois. Sans succès. Alors, sa bouche s'ouvrait sous le choc tandis que Gamma murmurait quelque chose comme « impossible ».

En face, les réactions furent toutes autres. Ugo devait se tenir les côtes tant le souffle commençait à manquer. Lidia tentait de calmer son camarade. Et Ivana applaudissait son opposant pour l'enchaînement parfait entre son rôle et sa véritable identité.

La plus proche de la palourde et de ses alliés se révélait être une jeune femme dans l'adolescence. Seuls les traits fins de son visage laissaient deviner qu'elle n'avait pas encore atteint l'âge adulte. Pourtant, même en apparence jeune, chacun sut qu'il ne fallait en aucun cas la sous-estimer. Ceux l'ayant fait s'exposaient à de graves séquelles. Que ce soit loin ou proche. Rien n'échappait à sa lance et fauchait toute personne menaçant sa famille. Ses orbes sombres se portèrent un instant sur son compagnon puis sur les blessés auxquels elle fit un clin d'œil, avant de les poser sur les trois en face. Et toujours avec un sourire. Ses cheveux de même teinte étaient retenus en un chignon par des baguettes argentées et finement décorées. L'une représentait un dragon et la seconde un oiseau que ne put identifier le plus vieux de là où il se trouvait. Sa tenue rappelait aussi son pays d'origine. Elle portait une robe chinoise lui arrivant à peine en dessous des genoux, fendue sur les deux côtés de la cuisse jusqu'en bas avec en dessous, un pantalon blanc, qui lui permettait d'être plus à l'aise pour les combats. Ses longues et larges manches cachaient quelques bombes confectionnées avec Celestia et des lames suite à sa formation avec Fon à l'époque actuelle. Une bande de tissu blanc venait serrer sa taille. Deux boucles d'oreille circulaires en forme de dragon pendaient à son oreille gauche.

Ce détail interpela Ganauche. De mémoire, il se souvenait qu'un certain groupe de mafieux chinois avait le dragon doré pour emblème et offrait des boucles d'oreille aux personnes que ses membres reconnaissaient. Il en frissonna involontairement avant de diriger son regard sur le compagnon et oublia une nouvelle fois de respirer.

Le second se contentait de bailler, une main devant sa bouche. Puis il la remit dans sa poche, les épaules complètement affalées, comme s'il ne souhaitait pas se battre ou n'en avait aucune envie. Néanmoins, le neuvième gardien se rendit compte que ses yeux froids devenus verts observaient attentivement ses adversaires. En revanche, il ne remarqua pas les poings serrés de l'adolescent. Comparé aux tableaux exposés au manoir, ses deux orbes étaient ouverts et non un fermé. Un changement que notèrent le plus vieux et Lévi. Ses cheveux, légèrement décoiffés, arboraient la teinte verte telles ses flammes. Un petit éclair se situait sous son œil droit. Comme d'habitude, il portait une simple chemise blanche resserrées au niveau des poignets par des ficelles brunes et un pantalon bleu. Son bouclier argenté au symbole des Vongola reposait sur son bras gauche. Et qu'importe sa position nonchalante, il semblait prêt à se battre pour sa famille. Mais avant que l'un de ses successeurs n'ait pu dire quelque chose, il attrapa du regard quelque chose qui le choqua. Surtout qu'il ne savait pas qu'il possédait aussi ce genre de privilège. Deux anneaux en forme de dragon étaient accrochés à son oreille droite. Et Ganauche III fut perdu et ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait.

Avec un hochement de tête à Verde qui remarqua aussi le symbole d'une des premières Triades, maintenant éliminée depuis quelques années, il garda cette information pour plus tard. Car il savait de source sûre que les réincarnations allaient devoir répondre à un paquet de questions une fois la guerre terminée.

D'un côté, le gardien se réjouissait intérieurement. Comme ses collègues de la neuvième génération, il connaissait très bien l'histoire des Vongola, notamment le passage concernant l'origine de la famille et le premier patron et ses gardiens qui reçurent le titre de la plus puissante génération. Et ils admiraient sincèrement leurs exploits dans un pays assez hostile. Alors voir en vrai ces figures de légende relevait du miracle, et les voir se battre… le plus vieux des foudres ne savait pas quoi penser, à part que le combat risquait d'être court et rempli de rebondissements.

Avant toute chose, il jeta un coup d'œil aux armes dans les mains des adolescents d'apparence. La lance de Mei, quoi que normale à première vue, possédait un ruban vert au niveau de la séparation entre la lame et le bâton. La différenciant des autres. Un autre détail interpela les blessés. Deux traits coupaient la lance en trois parties égales. À se demander à quoi ils servaient. Et la lame au bout, d'une longueur d'environ vingt-cinq centimètres, possédait deux tranchants de chaque côté et une forme plutôt arrondie que droite.

Quant au bouclier de Lampo, il s'agissait exactement du même que celui représenté sur certains tableaux du manoir et qui fit écarquiller les yeux du gardien de Nono. Semblable à ceux des chevaliers, il arborait la même forme que les blasons, légèrement plus fin et voûté au-dessus. Comme décoration, les derniers rayons de soleil frappèrent l'emblème des Vongola qui brillait de toute sa splendeur. À cela, Ganauche III ressentit un sentiment de puissance. Mais aussi d'authenticité. Celui des premières heures du groupe d'autodéfense avant la mafia. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire tandis que le reste des foudres frissonnaient involontairement face à ce ressenti.

Par contre, ce ne fut pas le cas pour tout le monde. Et notamment les adversaires devant eux.

_« Cela faisait longtemps, Mei, gardienne de l'anneau de la foudre Fiore, et Lampo, gardien de l'anneau de la foudre Vongola. On vous a manqué ? »_ demanda sarcastiquement le Scomodo en ricanant.

_« Pas le moins du monde. »_ fit tout de suite la fleur avec un léger sourire en direction de son opposant. _« Parce qu'on vous a manqué, nous ?_

– _Si j'avais pu éviter vos têtes de paysans plus longtemps, je m'en serais réjoui… »_ continua Lampo avec un bâillement.

S'il affichait son air paresseux et sa compagne son air enjoué, il n'en restait pas moins qu'aucun des deux ne perdit ne serait-ce qu'une seconde les trois du regard. En revanche, plus aucune joie ne brillait dans leurs orbes. Le Vongola renforça sa prise sur son bouclier tandis que la Fiore faisait de même avec sa lance. Tout en faisant circuler progressivement sous forme de mini-choc l'électricité dans leurs muscles pour les habituer à une prochaine technique dite mortelle par la famille de l'hellébore. Et si des membres de l'une des premières Triades le disaient, il valait mieux s'en méfier.

Comme le couple s'en souvenait, nul de ses opposants n'avait changé. En commençant par la Somaro. Sa hallebarde sur son épaule et ses dents blanches révélées par son sourire, la fleur se rappela assez bien les combats menés contre elle. Bien que la lance gagnât toujours, elle n'était pas sortie intacte de leurs affrontements et l'une des blessures graves reçues qui l'avait bloquée et avait permis à Lucio de la tuer avait été causée par Lidia. Un coup qui paralysait dans un temps limité un muscle en plus de le déchirer. De plus, la paralysie revenait quand elle le souhaitait et souvent au mauvais moment. Ses cheveux blancs se trouvaient attachés avec un ruban noir en une queue de cheval haute. Seules deux mèches encadrant son visage ne rejoignaient pas les autres. À la place, elles retombaient le long de son cou en nattes. Actuellement et pour correspondre à l'époque, ses vêtements se composaient d'une chemise transparente ouverte avec un débardeur mauve en dessous, un simple short en jean et de converse délavées. Avec des protections au niveau des coudes et des genoux, pour protéger ces zones sensibles. Deux orbes verts se portèrent sur les nouveaux venus. Lidia, gardienne de l'anneau de la foudre Somaro.

Le second continuait de ricaner. Mais son rire devint rapidement un simple sourire. Pour avoir les pleins moyens durant le combat. Pour sa part, ses sarbacanes sombres reposaient entre ses mains. Quelque chose qui ne disait rien de bon au premier gardien de la palourde. Inconsciemment, les parties de son corps frappées par ces fléchettes empoisonnées se souvinrent de la douleur lancinante. Heureusement qu'il en était venu à bout peu après avoir été touché avant de se faire tuer par la troisième. Néanmoins, la précision des tirs d'Ugo égalait presque celle de G. À l'inverse de ce dernier, les armes de l'assassin n'atteignaient pas toujours sa cible ou ne la calcinait pas entièrement. À la place, avec un léger coup de flammes de foudre, il les accélérait avec leurs forces, et plus d'une fois, Lampo avait dû esquiver les projectiles qui lui auraient coupé la tête. Ses longs doigts fins, avec sur l'un d'entre eux sa bague de gardien, manipulaient avec sûreté les sarbacanes pendant que ses yeux bleus continuaient de fixer le responsable de sa mort. Ses cheveux bruns coupés courts chatouillaient ses oreilles percées par un nombre incroyable de piercings. Tout comme ses joues, ses tempes et son nez. Un autre pendait à sa lèvre inférieure. La sacoche contenant les fléchettes se trouvait accrochée à son large pantalon vert surmonté d'un sweet à capuche avec le logo des Scomodo dans le dos. Ugo, gardien de l'anneau de la foudre du groupe d'assassin Scomodo.

Quant à la dernière, elle réajusta sa prise sur son épieu. À l'origine conçue pour le domaine de la chasse au gros gibier comme le sanglier, le cerf ou l'ours, Ivana détournait son utilisation première pour s'en servir dans le domaine militaire. Et les dégâts occasionnés par l'arme firent encore frissonner le Vongola. La hampe – le long manche sur lequel se fixait la lame – couverte de lanières de cuir teint en vert lui permettait une meilleure accroche que le bois. Prête à se lancer dans l'affrontement, ses orbes gris naviguaient sur ses alliés avant de revenir sur ses adversaires et de repartir. Ses cheveux rose pâle étaient attachés en deux couettes de chaque côté de son crâne et au-dessus. Par deux rubans de couleurs différentes. L'un vert et l'autre bleu. Une chemise blanche avec beaucoup trop de dentelles, une jupe bouffante noire, des chaussures à semelles compensées, et un collant rayé rouge et blanc composaient ses vêtements. Avec sur son visage, un tatouage en forme d'étoile sous l'œil droit. Mei ne l'aimait pas et Lampo ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Après tout, elle fut responsable de sa mort. Surtout qu'elle le tua sous les yeux de son épouse quelques mètres plus loin. D'autant plus qu'il la connaissait assez bien puisqu'il s'agissait de sa cousine du côté de son père. Autrement dit que les réunions de famille ne plaisaient guère aux deux. Ivana, gardienne de l'anneau de la foudre Sciocco.

Enfin, toute pensée dut vite être écartée au profit de la concentration maximale car deux secondes plus tard, lance, bouclier, sarbacane, épieu et hallebarde se fracassèrent les uns sur les autres dans un bruit assourdissant pour les blessés. Telle la foudre s'abattant sur un arbre.

_« _**F****reccie del Fulmine ! **_»_ commença Ugo avec une dizaine de fléchettes envoyées sur le couple à la vitesse du tonnerre.

Malheureusement pour lui, aucune n'atteint sa cible. Un obstacle se mit au travers à leur route. Comme quatre cents ans plus tôt pour les mêmes raisons. Évitant ainsi au couple d se faire faucher directement.

_« _**P****rotezzione Minima ! **_»_

L'intervention du Vongola en se plaçant devant lui, sa compagne et le reste de ses alliés, les sauva de coups mortels pour ceux ne pouvant pas se battre. Ce qui remplit les yeux de Ganauche III de petites étoiles. Depuis le temps qu'il en rêvait, il voyait enfin l'une des célèbres défenses de son prédécesseur. Bien que ce soit la plus faible de toutes, elles avaient chacune une puissance extraordinaire qui en faisait frémir certains. Qu'allait-il se passer avec les autres ? D'après ce qu'ils venaient de voir, l'échauffement débutait à peine.

N'attendant pas que la protection de son époux se baisse que l'hellébore courrait déjà en direction d'Ivana, la lance dans son dos. Il ne fallut moins d'une fraction de seconde pour que son arme rencontre la hampe. Une nuée de petits éclairs jaillit du contact entre les deux. Preuve qu'elles avaient chargé précédemment leurs armes de leurs flammes.

Un jeu de force commença entre elles, auquel aucune ne voulut lâcher prise. Pourtant, la Sciocco possédait l'avantage contre son opposante qui résistait tant bien que mal à la charge. Les lèvres de l'adolescente formèrent une grimace lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était la plus faible à ce duel.

_« Je vais t'avoir comme je t'ai eu la première fois ! »_ grogna la fleur.

_« Tu m'en veux toujours pour ce que j'ai fait à mon cousin ? »_ demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle ne recevait qu'un regard noir comme réponse. _« Alors essaye, petite triade. »_

Elle se moquait vraiment de la fleur. Cette dernière détestait ce surnom et l'autre le savait très bien. Mais elle préférait la taquiner avec. « Petite triade » renvoyait aux révélations qu'elle avait eu quelques mois après la guerre Vongola VS Fiore. Ses parents étaient revenus la chercher. Un choc pour elle et rien ne pouvait mettre en doute sa parenté avec eux. Elle avait reçu un deuxième choc lorsqu'elle avait appris que son père était à la tête de l'une des premières Triades chinoises, la mafia dans ce pays. Et depuis que Ivana connaissait ce lien, elle se moquait d'elle constamment avec ce surnom.

Sans un mot de plus ou une pensée au dragon doré depuis longtemps disparu, Mei enleva soudainement sa lance du jeu de force avant d'exécuter un saut. Légèrement surprise par son geste, son adversaire manqua de s'écraser par terre. Elle réussit néanmoins à éviter la chute en s'aidant avec son épieu qu'elle planta dans le sol. Puis elle releva ses orbes sur l'hellébore, qui faisait tournoyer son arme au-dessus de sa tête. Plus aucune sourire ne barrait le visage de la Sciocco.

Maintenant, seulement deux petits mètres les séparaient. Et cette distance fut bientôt avalée par l'attaque de l'adolescente. Celle-ci abaissa soudainement sa lance du côté de la lame dans le sol. Elle s'abattit violemment dans l'herbe de la clairière.

_« _**Caduta Dell'angelo ! **_»_

À peine ce mouvement exécuté qu'une fissure se forma directement de la pointe. Enfin, la terre se fit comme aspirer par une force par en dessous. Créant un gouffre dont la profondeur affola Lévi, et se fit poser à Verde plusieurs questions à ce sujet. Surtout qu'il continuait de s'agrandir à une vitesse hallucinante pour les spectateurs et ne tarda pas à atteindre la jeune femme.

D'un saut sur le côté gauche, elle esquiva à temps ce qui aurait pu être une chute mortelle pour elle. Cependant, dès qu'elle eut posé les pieds à nouveau sur le sol, une présence l'interpela soudainement sur la droite. Tournant la tête vivement, elle remarqua que la Fiore se tenait près d'elle, prête à l'embrocher avec son arme.

_« _**Stella del Mattino ! **_»_ se défendit-elle avec un large demi-cercle avec son épieu.

Une vague d'énergie de foudre se forma suite à cela. Ce qui obligea la fleur à échapper d'urgence à cette protection. Si elle lui fonçait dessus, elle risquait de se faire électrocuter et de finir cuite comme une brochette. Et elle voulait éviter de mourir une nouvelle fois. Notamment après avoir vu le chagrin que leurs morts avaient causé à Giotto et Neiva.

À cette pensée, elle serra les dents. Elle ne laisserait pas ce massacre recommencer. Surtout sous les yeux de leurs ciels si sensibles. Si elle avait été faible il y a quatre cents ans, maintenant, elle ne l'était pas et en pleine possession de ses moyens.

Avec un saut sur côté, Mei prit appui sur une jambe et se projeta droit sur son adversaire. Et avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire le moindre geste pour répliquer ou se défendre, seuls quelques mots brisèrent le silence qui engloba les deux lorsque la lame de la lance traversa la poitrine de la Sciocco, déversant un flot de sang.

_« _**Lampo della Verità ! **_»_

Ganauche III retint volontairement une grimace lorsque le corps d'Ivana s'effondra, désormais sans vie. Mei venait de lui prouver tous les dires à son sujet comme sa maîtrise de la lance qui traversa les âges pour parvenir à cette époque. Sauf qu'il venait d'en avoir la confirmation à cet instant précis.

Bien que la plus jeune des Fiore, elle n'en restait pas moins une excellente combattante au corps à corps et possédait la meilleure défense de sa génération. Au point que durant tout son service en tant que gardienne, elle avait été celle qui avait subi le moins de blessures. Un exploit que seulement très peu pouvait accomplir, même actuellement dans un monde comme la mafia. Un autre fait surprenant était aussi parvenu au neuvième gardien. Si sa lance ne suffisait pas, cette dernière se séparait pour former un nunjaku. Une arme mortelle entre ses mains et dont peu osait s'approcher. Et aussi, avec son homologue Vongola – et aussi mari aux dernières nouvelles – ils avaient inventé une technique basée sur l'électricité et que Ganauche III espérait voir en vrai. Sinon, comparées à ses camarades assez bagarreuses et explosives, l'hellébore préférait ne pas prendre part aux festivités.

En attendant, de l'autre côté du terrain, Lampo se fit violemment projeter dans les bois sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres. Le gardien de Nono sursauta à cette scène quand ses orbes tombèrent sur les deux opposants de son prédécesseur. Lidia avait le pied levé et un sourire satisfait sur le visage tandis qu'Ugo se relevait péniblement.

Gamma apprendrait peu après le combat que l'adolescent avait réussi à toucher assez sévèrement l'assassin avec une attaque jamais vue. Le mafieux ne saurait expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé tant l'affrontement s'était déroulé à une vitesse telle qu'il n'avait vu que des ombres bouger. Cependant, après une minute, la Somaro l'avait bloqué avant de l'envoyer dans le décor. Le plus vieux espérait que son modèle allait bien après le violent vol plané.

Heureusement pour lui, à peine une minute plus tard, pendant que Lidia fonçait sur Mei, la hallebarde prête à frapper, la réincarnation portée disparue revint aussi vite qu'elle était partie. En courant. Et sans perdre de temps, il se posa devant son épouse, le bouclier en avant.

_« _**Corna Fulmine ! **_»_

Dès que le nom atteignit les oreilles de chacun, plusieurs éclairs sortirent de l'arme à une vitesse folle et se précipitèrent sur Lidia et Ugo. Sans plus attendre, ils s'éloignèrent vivement de leur adversaire. Surtout qu'il venait de lancer une de ses attaques les plus puissantes. Ce qui fit élargir le sourire de Ganauche III et grimacer les deux ennemis.

Cependant, si le Scomodo, le plus loin, réussit à l'éviter en se cachant sous les arbres à l'orée de la forêt, il n'en était pas de même pour la Somaro. Celle-ci, en plein élan, ne put qu'esquiver les premiers éclairs. Ceux-ci s'écrasèrent à terre tandis que les autres continuaient leur chemin dans sa direction.

Et avant qu'elle ne puisse faire le moindre geste supplémentaire, l'un d'entre eux parvint à l'atteindre finalement. Il traversa son corps aussi vite qu'il fut lancé. Mais au moins, après ce coup, la jeune femme n'allait pas se relever de sitôt. Après tout, l'attaque s'enfonça dans sa gorge et la lui déchira complètement. Maintenant, sa tête ne tenait plus à son corps qu'avec un reste de chair.

Cette attaque impressionna le plus vieux des foudres. Il en ressentit un sentiment de puissance et de danger. Car quiconque se faisait toucher par ce genre de pouvoir mourrait automatiquement. Un frisson glacial parcourut son dos pendant qu'il reporta son attention sur le premier gardien. Même sous ses airs de paresseux et de peureux se cachait un combattant puissant et dont la défense ne faiblissait jamais. Comme il venait d'en avoir la preuve. À cette pensée, il se souvint que lorsqu'il avait entendu parler de son prédécesseur au début, il avait eu du mal à se rendre compte comment un gamin d'écuyer et avec une motivation qui laissait à désirer avait pu faire partie de cette génération dite la plus forte de toutes. Enfin, il avait oublié rapidement ceci quand il avait entendu parler du siège mené sur le QG des Vongola peu avant la guerre contre les Fiore. Lampo s'était occupé de dresser un bouclier jusqu'à ce que Giotto et les autres reviennent l'aider. Ce qui avait duré trois jours complets durant lesquels il avait maintenu la barrière sans jamais se reposer. La vision de Ganauche III avait changé complètement à ce moment et il en était venu à admirer ce jeune.

Néanmoins, à cet instant, Lampo se moquait vivement de la mort de Lidia. À la place, il se tourna vers la Fiore qui avait préféré reculer devant l'une des attaques fétiches du Vongola. Étrangement, le neuvième gardien ne lisait pas sur son visage un semblant de paresse ou de détermination comme tout à l'heure. En revanche, la frayeur le prenait. Tel un animal effrayé. De plus, ses coups d'œil à répétition vers l'endroit d'où il venait n'aidait pas.

_« Tête de melon… l'étoile… psycho… l'alouette… pas très loin… »_ balbutia l'adolescent, mort de peur.

Bien que Ganauche III n'arriva pas à situer de qui il parlait, Mei le sut très bien. Son visage blêmit considérablement à l'entente des quatre surnoms pour le moins… étonnant. Du moins, pour les spectateurs qui ne comprenaient pas de qui il s'agissait. Leurs réponses négatives à la question silencieuse du plus vieux le confirmèrent. Toutefois, ces personnes devaient vraiment les inquiéter pour qu'ils en oublient leur dernier adversaire.

_« Il faut qu'on en finisse vite ! »_ s'exclama-t-elle pour seule réponse.

_« Oui ! »_

Verde haussa les sourcils à leur affolement. Quelque chose clochait pour qu'ils changent aussitôt d'attitude. Qu'avait pu voir le Vongola pour devenir effrayé ? De mémoire, il ne connaissait aucun membre des premières générations ou ennemis qui auraient pu porter ces surnoms. À moins que…

Ses pensées furent interrompues par la libération d'une puissante source de flammes de la foudre. Surpris par ce niveau jamais atteint par quiconque à cette époque, il ne tarda pas à porter son regard sur les réincarnations. Étrangement et pour la première fois de sa vie, l'Arcobaleno scientifique se retrouva à court de mots pour qualifier ce qu'il voyait. Certes, il en avait déjà entendu parler, de cette technique développée par les gardiens de la foudre Vongola et Fiore, mais il n'avait pu imaginer qu'il la verrait en vrai.

Lampo et de Mei, de la tête aux pieds, venaient d'être recouverts par leurs flammes. Tel un revêtement verdâtre. Quelques éclairs partaient dans différentes directions. Et cela fit écarquiller les yeux de Gamma, Ghost et Lévi. Quant à Ganauche III, il ressemblait à un enfant qui recevait son cadeau de Noël en avance. Verde se contenta de remonter ses lunettes en se demandant quelles autres surprises ils leur réservaient.

Et il ne fut pas déçu. À peine une seconde plus tard, après l'activation du Lampo Modo comme ils l'appelaient, Mei disparut dans un craquement sonore. Telle la foudre s'abattant. Sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait, les blessés se rendirent compte un peu trop tard qu'elle se trouvait à présent juste derrière Ugo. Une distance d'une dizaine de mètres parcourue en un temps éclair.

Le Scomodo la remarqua à temps et parvint à l'esquiver en retournant vivement dans la clairière. L'arbre eut moins de chance. Il se déchira sous la force de l'impact. Mettant les choses au clair sur la puissance donnée par ce revêtement.

Enfin, il ne profita qu'un instant de sa liberté lorsqu'un autre craquement retentit. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Lampo qui se tenait à quelques centimètres de lui. Et sans pouvoir faire le moindre geste pour l'arrêter, un coup de pied lui bloqua soudainement la respiration. Crachant un jet de sang sous le choc, l'assassin ne sentit pas que son dos heurtait durement le sol.

Le temps de se relever, une grimace se peignit sur son visage. Avec une main sur son torse, il calcula qu'au moins deux de ses côtes s'étaient cassées. Et c'était alors qu'il dirigea à nouveau ses orbes sur ses opposants. Dommage que la Fiore ne se trouvait plus dans son champ de vision, mais derrière lui.

_« _**Loto degli tre Draghi ! **_»_ lança-t-elle.

Un hurlement brisa le silence installé dans la clairière. Et inquiéta plus que ne rassura la palourde et ses alliés. La lame de la lance traversa l'épaule d'Ugo. Suivit d'une décharge d'électricité à une si haute tension que le cœur de l'individu accéléra soudainement avant de s'arrêter d'un coup. Néanmoins, avant la mort, l'hellébore sourit.

_« Tu sais, chez les dragons dorés, tu serais mort avec beaucoup plus de douleur_, _»_ lui expliqua calmement Mei, _« n'est-ce pas, Lampo ?_

– _Ne me les rappelle pas s'il te plaît_, _»_ gémit le gardien, _«_ _j'ai failli y passer la première fois que je les ai rencontrés. »_

Tandis que le corps désormais sans vie de l'assassin tombait, Ganauche III prit conscience que les adolescents connaissaient très bien le dragon doré, l'une des premières Triades à s'implanter. À cela, il se rappela d'une lettre archivée au manoir en provenance d'eux… Maintenant, le neuvième gardien n'y comprenait plus rien.

Et l'arrivée de nouvelles personnes dans la clairière ne l'aida pas.

_« Oya oya ! Mais c'est qu'ils ne sont pas allés dans la dentelle, les gamins ! »_ se moqua la première avec une coupe… en melon ?

_« Hufufufu ! Au moins la situation est réglée. »_ rit la seconde.

_« Hn. »_ se contenta de dire la troisième.

_« Et tout le monde est entier. »_ remarqua la quatrième.

Aussitôt, Lampo et Mei, qui venaient de faire tomber leur revêtement de foudre, se tendirent. La peur précédente revint sur leurs visages pendant qu'ils tournaient la tête en direction des voix. Le Vongola déglutit et la Fiore blêmit.

En les voyant, Ganauche III comprit mieux de qui ils parlaient juste avant. Il devait aussi avouer que les surnoms leur correspondaient, bien qu'il ne sût pas qui en avait eu l'idée à l'origine. L'alouette pour Alaude, l'étoile pour Lola, la psycho pour Elena et la tête de melon pour Daemon. Que des membres des premières générations. Ce qui eut pour effet de faire réapparaître des étoiles dans ses yeux.

Derrière eux, le reste des brumes et des nuages suivaient leurs sauveurs et prédécesseurs. Enfin, ceux-ci ne leur accordaient aucun regard. Les illusionnistes se rapprochèrent des plus jeunes avec un étrange sourire sur les lèvres qui ne disait rien de bon, alors que les amants observaient la scène de loin.

_« Il semblerait, ma chère, qu'ils aient réussi à s'en sortir, c'est un miracle pour eux, n'est-ce pas ? »_ les taquina la brume Vongola.

_« Je suis d'accord avec toi, mon cher. » _répondit son épouse avant de s'adresser aux foudres._ « Pas trop blessés ?_

– _Nufufufu !_

– _Tais-toi, tête de melon ! »_ s'exclama l'adolescent.

_« Comment m'as-tu appelé, la vache ? »_ voulut savoir trop gentiment Daemon, sa faux réapparaissant soudainement dans ses mains.

Lampo déglutit silencieusement sous le regard pesant de l'illusionniste. Sans le quitter des yeux, il fit quelques pas en arrière et se cacha derrière sa femme, en tremblant de peur. Ses claquements de dents résonnaient dans la clairière.

De leurs côtés, les blessés ne savaient pas comment réagir face à cette scène. Ganauche III sourit doucement, Verde remonta ses lunettes, Viper poussa un soupir en se demandant si tous les membres des premières générations se comportaient comme cela, Torikabuto s'appuya contre un arbre, Gamma grogna, Croquant échangea un regard avec Visconti qui secoua la tête, Genkishi haussa un sourcil, Skull ricana sans bruit, Ghost se contentait de les fixer, Lévi tentait de les comprendre et Kikyo pencha la tête sur le côté.

_« Combien de temps ? »_ demanda soudainement Elena, inquiète, le regard dirigé sur le ciel qui s'assombrissait progressivement.

L'ambiance joyeuse retomba aussitôt. Les yeux d'Alaude s'aiguisèrent, Daemon en perdit son sourire, Lampo blêmit considérablement, Mei étouffa un halètement, Lola arrêta de jouer avec ses shurikens et l'anémone continuait de fixer les derniers rayons de soleil.

Bien que le reste des personnes présentes ne comprirent en rien l'inquiétude des réincarnations, ils savaient qu'un problème advenait la nuit tombée pour les ciels. Et cela ne leur disait rien de bon. Le changement de comportement de la première génération leur signalait que c'était plus grave que ce à quoi ils s'attendaient. Surtout que le noir avait pratiquement englobé les dernières couleurs du ciel.

_« Moins de trois minutes. »,_ lui répondit le nuage.

Ses orbes violets demeuraient rivés sur sa montre à gousset ouverte. De là où se trouvait Visconti et Croquant, ils arrivaient à voir le fameux serment d'amitié de leurs prédécesseurs. Avec cet objet, pourtant insignifiant pour beaucoup, mais qui formait un lien spécial entre tous.

Toutefois, ses mots ne réjouirent personne. Les nouveaux venus les premiers. Une grimace se peignit sur le visage des foudres, les brumes jetèrent un coup d'œil en direction du champ de leurs patrons et les nuages resserrèrent leurs poings sur leurs armes. Tandis que les gardiens de Nono échangèrent un regard, que Verde se renfrogna, que Skull leva la tête sur les réincarnations, que Lévi gigotait d'un pied sur l'autre, que Gamma grogna, que Genkishi haussa un sourcil, que Kikyo les fronça, que Torikabuto et Ghost ne quittèrent pas des yeux les six et que Viper ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer.

_« Nous ferions mieux de nous dépêcher. »_, finit par dire l'illusionniste sans la moindre trace de malice dans sa voix.

Et cette fois-ci, même Alaude ne trouva rien à redire pendant que tous tournaient les talons et s'enfonçaient dans la forêt vers leurs ciels en danger… de mort…

* * *

_Hé hé ! Un autre chapitre de finit et on s'approche dangereusement de la fin ! (plus que deux chapitres ! \\*o*/) ... Comme quoi, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin ! Mais avant de vous laissez, voici les traductions des attaques par _**tahury**_ ! (merci pour le nom d'une attaque ! ;-) J'étais en rade ^-^'_

_._

**Freccie del Fulmine** : Flèches éclaires

**Protezzione Minima** : Protection minime

**Caduta Dell'angelo** :Chute de l'ange

**Stella del Mattino** :Etoile du matin

**Corna Fulmine** : attaque dans le manga

**Lampo Modo**: Mode foudre

**Loto degli tre Draghi** : Lotus des trois dragons

foudre de la vérité : **Lampo della Verità **(j'ai choisi cette attaque au final ;-))

.

_Et voici pour les armes ! (ma source reste toujours Wikipédia !)_ _Juste avant, la plupart des armes utilisées sont des armes d'hast (arme blanche composée d'une lame et d'une pointe métallique fixée au bout d'un long manche souvent en bois appelé la hampe) L'épieu, la lance et la hallebarde font partie de cette famille._

_._

Épieu : sert de base pour la chasse, pour abattre des animaux de grosses tailles, mais est utilisé aussi dans le domaine militaire (comme là !) La longueur totale de l'arme varie entre 1,50 et 1,80m et la lame fait entre 10 à 20 cm. Comparé à d'autres armes telle la lance, l'épieu à une "croisette" ou barre d'arrêt à la base la lame, cela permet l'arme de ne pas trop pénétrer dans l'animal et aussi le maintenir à distance.

Lance : est l'une des plus anciennes armes de chasse et peut-être de guerre. Au Moyen-Âge, les chevaliers la portent sous le bras et par des unités d'infanterie spécialisées. Elle peut passer à travers les mailles de l'armure. Elles sont aussi utilisées à cette époque dans les joutes, mais la pointe est émoussée et elles se brisaient facilement au contact.

Hallebarde : en plus de la lance, la hallebarde a un fer de hache et un crochet en plus. Et elle est plutôt utilisée à la fin du Moyen-Âge jusqu'au début du XVIIIème siècle. Il existe plusieurs variante, mais leur taille est estimée entre 1,70 et 2,00m, voire plus de 2,50m. Cette arme apparaît en Chine et connait plusieurs évolutions jusqu'à ce que nous connaissons. Utilisée dans le combat rapproché.

Sarbacane : est un tube ou tuyau avec lequel on lance des petits projectiles par la force de son souffle. Toujours utilisée actuellement par certaines tribus de chasseurs-cueilleurs, notamment en Amérique du Sud, dans l'art de combat ninjutsu ou encore dans la discipline sportive. (Il existe des clubs en France)

.

_Et maintenant, la bande-annonce de la suite ! (qui j'espère, vous plaira !)_

_._

_La palourde…_

_La fleur…_

_N'ont jamais été ces deux groupes d'autodéfense avant… Avant… ils se résumaient à plusieurs enfants perdus dans ce vaste monde. Dont deux étaient destinés à faire de grandes choses…_

_Le petit garçon écoutait sa mère lui raconter l'histoire d'un brave chevalier, qui partit à la conquête d'un royaume et qui finit par trouver sa belle princesse…_

_La petite fille souriait à son grand-père alors que les deux marchaient tranquillement sur la plage. Les vagues s'écrasaient avec douceur sur le sable fin en cet après-midi de printemps…_

_L'enfant courrait pour sa vie… loin de son père…_

_L'enfant devait supporter sa famille et leurs règles… sans se plaindre…_

_L'adolescent rêvait de pouvoir voyager…_

_L'adolescente craqua car elle voulait découvrir le monde…_

_Et ils les rencontrèrent…_

_Le fils illégal chassé…_

_Une petite fille de général rebelle…_

_Un épéiste étranger…_

_Une fiancée à la recherche de réponses…_

_Un boxeur repenti…_

_Une sœur rancunière…_

_Un noble paresseux…_

_Une orpheline perdue…_

_Un policier violent…_

_Une danseuse étoile…_

_Un noble mal à l'aise…_

_Une noble ignorée…_

_Et eux…_

_Un orphelin abandonné…_

_Une princesse enfermée…_

_Ont trouvé une famille…_

_Le bonheur…_

_Le malheur…_

_La guerre…_

_Entre eux…_

_Puis contre et envers tous…_

_L'homme brisé observait tranquillement son fils jouer avec ses amis avant de baisser ses yeux sur ses mains. L'anneau du ciel Vongola ne brillait que par son absence à son doigt, lui rappelant inlassablement la trahison de son ami et la prise de pouvoir de son cousin…_

_La femme observait une dernière fois son époux qui tentait de la rejoindre avant que le noir ne l'emporte…_

_La rose venait de s'éteindre…_

_Les pleurs résonnaient dans la clairière déserte de toute vie… sauf d'une, restée toute seule…_

_Le dernier combat monta en intensité…_

_Ce patron de légende pour ses successeurs venait de s'éteindre…_

_C'est leur histoire qu'ils vont conter… l'histoire de la création de leurs groupes d'autodéfense qui deviendront par la suite des familles mafieuses… et de cette guerre qui leur avait tout arraché…_

_._

_Sur ce, vous me dîtes si vous voulez la suite et je vous dis à la prochaine mes chers petits bonbons !_

_Sylosse_


	29. Chapitre 28 : Cielo

_"marmonne" je pense qu'il faut que j'arrête de dire que je suis en retard parce que sinon, toutes mes entrées de chapitres vont commencer comme ça... "marmonne"_

_En tout cas, il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre après celui-là ! ... PLUS QU'UN ?! \\*o*/ ouch ! Hé ben dis donc ! C'est qu'on s'approche de la fin ! (mais c'est enfin le combat des ciels ! Celui le plus attendu je pense)_

_Mais avant de s'attaquer à ce chapitre, merci à _**Alfader**, **Allyssa Mervillion**, **Anekonee**, **Asunaforever3**, **Aube Crepusculaire**, **Barukku Iris**, **Bianei**, **Coton-de-Loup**, **DaPowaOfNeo**, **Dark Kanon**, **Darkemeraud**, **Enelica**, **EternalChaosS**, **Hydrabell-chou**, **Ishiro Shizuka**, **Killua012**, **L. Sacha**, **Lady bluebell**, **Lesmeal**, **Liske**, **M. Mi**, **Minimiste**, **MonLivreOuvert**, **Nagololol**, **PetiteClover**, **RedBloodAlice**, **Shizuku Minatsuki**, **SkySora-R27**, **Syt the Evil Angel**, **Talaban**, **Thunder-rain165**, **Wolfly2494**, **Yuukitsune**, **Zeaphir**, **Zeaphir EN**, **akykuran**, **ame197**, **arieslucie46**, **ari sawada**,** estallias**, **mahon5971**, **melanie-ripoteau**, **neko-chan200**, **night dark angel**, **rokamostafa232**, **rosa2003felicity**, **silkie**, **skyrayle2021**, **tahury**, **zorchide**, **Amber Woods**, **AmeliaOni**, **Aqualyne**, **Biscotine**, **Chibi y Hina**, **Dark Ry' 1998**, **HarukaN**, **Kalane**, **Killua012**, **Kinitori Natsumi**, **LOVEMANGAANDDRARRY**, **Mlo78**, **Nympha-san**, **Oriona Blek**, **Shizuku Minatsuki**, **Tsuki Banritt**, **Walarisse**, **anastasia172**, **kedy ichyo**, **mirty love**, **misa2**, **sallyimida** _et_ **tamarahc** _pour suivre et favoriser cette histoire ! Vous ne savez pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir ! ToT_

_Merci à _**tahury**_ et _**Tsuki Banritt**_ pour leur review ! Un gros merci à_** Zeaphir**_ pour sa correction et à _**tahury**_ pour sa traduction des noms en italien !_

_Sur ce, moi je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

_Disclaimer : KHR ne m'appartient pas (dommage...)_

* * *

_Parler_ : italien

**Parler** : attaque

**_Parler_** : souvenir

Chapitre 28

Cielo

_**Au loin, les derniers coups de pistolets retentissaient, sûrement Ricardo et ses gardiens éliminant les forces restantes des Somaro et de ses alliés, tandis que le Vongola Primo, plus connu sous le nom de Giotto di Vongola pour ses amis et sa famille, resserra son poing sur la boîte contenant anciennement les anneaux de la palourde avant qu'il ne les offre à ses gardiens, qu'il considérait comme ses plus proches amis et… ses frères qu'il n'avait jamais eu et ne jeta qu'un simple coup d'œil au cadavre de Marcello dont la chaleur le fuyait.**_

_**Par sa faute, tout ce à quoi tenait Giotto ne se résumait plus qu'à une poignée d'êtres encore en vie par chance. Malheureusement… sa précieuse famille qu'il avait gagnée au fils des années… ses gardiens… ses éléments… ses plus proches amis… ses frères… ses sœurs… celle à qui il avait donné la moitié de son âme… n'était plus…**_

_**Aucun… d'entre eux…**_

_**Et l'espace de son cœur réservé à ces chères personnes… demeurait vide… Un sentiment qui ne lui manquait certainement pas. Autrefois rempli de joie, seules les ténèbres l'accueillaient à présent. « Car un ciel sans ses éléments est un ciel mort », une phrase de Chekerface qui prenait tout son sens à présent.**_

_**Son dos toucha soudainement le tronc solide de l'arbre, le ramenant à la réalité alors qu'il s'asseyait contre lui. Avec un soupir, ses orbes orange se dirigèrent sur le ciel perdant de plus en plus son bleu au profit du noir. Une couleur qu'il l'accompagnait souvent ces derniers temps et qui ne lui plaisait guère.**_

_**Puis, ils se portèrent sur l'étui qui ne l'avait pas quitté de tout le combat. Une simple boîte, diraient certains, et qui ne valait pas la peine d'être protégée. Pourtant, Giotto y voyait autre chose qu'il chérirait.**_

_**Son lien avec sa famille.**_

_**Comme les doux souvenirs l'entourant. La fois où Chekerface la lui offrit, à cet instant, elle contenait encore les bagues qui deviendraient l'apanage des Vongola. La fois où il les offrit aux personnes qui comptaient le plus pour lui. La fois où Neiva y cacha les anneaux des Fiore pour les protéger. La fois où il la passa à Ricardo, suite à son couronnement en tant que Secondo. Et la fois où… il la sortit, pleine de cendres, des restes du manoir…**_

_**Mais ces joyeux jours étaient désormais loin derrière lui. Alors durant ses derniers instants, Giotto di Vongola, le Vongola Primo, jura sur ses flammes que Marcello et ses alliés payeraient de leurs vies pour avoir détruit la sienne.**_

* * *

Quatre siècles plus tard, ces deux hommes que tout opposait se retrouvaient une nouvelle fois l'un contre l'autre, prêts à entamer un dernier combat motivé par la seule vengeance de mettre l'autre à ses pieds, mort.

Mais pas seulement…

Un petit frère rongé par le remord de ne pas l'avoir aidé plus tôt…

Une rose déterminée à renverser tous les adversaires sur leur chemin…

Un frère attendant les ordres…

Une orpheline faisant tout pour son sauveur…

Giotto fixait Marcello…

Neiva fixait Enzo…

Ricardo fixait Livia…

Marcello fixait Giotto…

Enzo fixait Neiva…

Livia fixait Ricardo…

Toute sorte de souvenirs leur revint en mémoire à cette simple vue. Tant des joyeux que des plus tristes. Accompagnés des émotions. Tristesse… colère… haine… excitation… joie… amusement… vengeance… ils dominaient les six réincarnations qui se faisaient face actuellement. Rien ne vint briser le silence qui les engloba. Pas même les respirations des autres ciels, qui s'arrêtèrent sous le choc des révélations ou de la pression exercée autour des futurs combattants. Leurs intentions de tuer se fracassaient les unes sur les autres avec une telle force que les animaux fuyaient les lieux le plus rapidement possible.

Le temps lui-même semblait s'être figé dans la petite clairière.

Et alors que G et Celestia faisaient exploser les bombes d'Achille, qu'Asari coupait la trajectoire de Lucio avant que Sakura ne le tienne à distance, que Knuckle et Amy déclenchaient le fou rire de Carola par leurs arrivées, que Lola, Alaude, Daemon et Elena débarquaient près des nuages et des brumes, et que Mei et Lampo commençaient à se courir après, chez les ciels, Giotto entamait les hostilités. Soit dix minutes avant que le soleil ne se couche et ne laisse place à la nuit… le noir remplaçant le bleu…

_«_ **Big Bang Impact ! **_»_

Sa flamme de dernière volonté s'anima aussitôt sur son front. Suivit de près par ses gants qui revêtirent chacun leur célèbre teinte orangée. Et à peine brillèrent-ils que le Vongola Primo fracassa son poing droit sur le sol à ses pieds. Une action qui n'avait que peu de sens aux yeux des autres ciels.

Enfin, jusqu'à ce que – contrairement à ce qu'ils pensaient – une fissure se forme une fois sa main entrée au contact de la surface plate. Seulement, il ne s'agissait pas d'une petite sans la moindre importance. Celle-ci, de grosse ampleur, se précipita en direction des ennemis à une vitesse phénoménale et en avalant tout morceau de terre qu'elle rencontrait sur son chemin.

En moins d'une fraction de seconde, elle atteignit Marcello, Livia et Enzo, et ceux s'écartèrent vivement sans plus attendre. N'ayant pas réussi à toucher ses cibles, l'attaque mourut et la fissure s'arrêta, ne laissant derrière qu'un trou béant d'une largeur d'un mètre.

Néanmoins, cela ne sembla pas inquiéter Giotto, qui continuait de garder ses yeux rivés sur son principal opposant. Celui-ci observa un instant les dégâts causés comme s'il réfléchissait avant de se tourner vers le blond. Qui, à présent, ne se tenait plus à plusieurs mettre de distance, mais seulement à quelques centimètres, le poing luisant de flammes ciel et sa cape claquant dans son dos.

_« _**Cataclismo Arancione ! **_»_

_« _**Descrizione Degli Angeli ! **_»_

Cependant, en usant de ses propres pouvoirs, Marcello parvint à échapper à l'attaque qui l'aurait envoyé à nouveau six pieds sous terre. D'un bond puissant, il se propulsa de son opposant. Celui-ci ne put empêcher sa main de s'écraser sur le sol dans une puissante explosion, provoquant un nuage de fumée autour des deux patrons.

Contrairement à ce que pensait une majorité de ceux restés en arrière, lorsque la poussière retomba, le spectacle qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux les surprit. Giotto se tenait maintenant debout, ses deux bras croisés devant son visage pour le protéger. Et à ses pieds, un cratère de plusieurs centimètres de profondeur s'étendait, résultat de son dernier coup.

Toutefois, ce trou ne les intéressa guère. Juste devant le Vongola, avec son poing arrêté grâce à la défense, le Somaro émit une grimace en voyant que son coup n'avait eu aucun effet puisque stoppé très facilement.

Les adversaires restèrent dans cette position pendant deux secondes, chacun dévisageant celui en face. Puis, il ne fallut pas attendre plus longtemps pour que le prochain mouvement s'effectue. Et par le déclencheur de cette guerre.

_« _**Zanna del Serpente ! **_»_

À l'entente de ce nom qui faisait trembler quiconque l'ayant affronté, le patron de la palourde comprit directement ce qui allait se produire. Et rester à ses côtés ne renforça que le risque d'être renvoyé dans sa tombe. Il s'écarta donc vivement de son ennemi avec plusieurs bonds en arrière pour éviter de se faire embrocher par la main en forme de croc de Marcello. Celle-ci, à la place de s'enfoncer dans son corps, s'écrasa au sol, créant par la même occasion un petit cratère.

Ce dégât rappela surtout à Giotto la blessure qui le tua à petit feu aux pieds de l'arbre. Alors la recevoir une nouvelle fois ne faisait pas partie de ses plans. Ce qui le fit esquiver habillement les prochains coups que lui envoyait son opposant avec seulement quelques pas à chaque fois. Grâce à son Hyper Intuition qui permit de le garder en vie.

Enfin, celui qui arriva actuellement en sa direction, il ne pouvait s'écarter à temps, même avec sa capacité à prévoir en avance. De ce fait et heureusement qu'il portait encore sa cape, il se retrouva à devoir utiliser une technique de défense qu'aucun de ses adversaires n'avait encore réussi à percer. De même pour le Somaro.

_« _**Modo difesa : Protezione del Cielo ! **_»_

Comme il s'y attendait, l'attaque se fracassa sur le manteau qui revêtit de flammes du ciel, se révélant être aussi dur que de l'acier. Il ne remercierait jamais assez ses longues heures de labeur pour y parvenir. Et aussi le matériau que Shoichi avait réussi à reproduire à la perfection. Bien que de l'extérieur, cela ne ressemblait qu'à une simple cape basique – et aussi l'une de ses caractéristiques en tant que Primo – sa composition était tout autre. Celle-ci et celle qu'il portait de son vivant furent créées avec pour objectif que les flammes puissent s'y répandre et modifier la structure du vêtement, là où les autres habits se recouvraient simplement de flammes. Une petite différence qui avait son importance dans le monde sombre de la mafia. Après tout, tout se jouait au détail. Et Giotto le savait très bien.

Comme maintenant. Enfin, le combat se jouait plutôt à la seconde près. Alors, sans laisser le temps à Marcello de s'enfuir à nouveau, le poing du Vongola, illuminé par ses flammes, entra en contact avec le ventre du Somaro, qui ne vit pas le coup venir. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en le voyant se précipiter dans sa direction.

_**« **_**Cataclismo Arancione ! **_»_

Sous l'effet de l'attaque, le chef adverse fit un vol plané de plusieurs mètres avant de rencontrer le sol violemment. Cependant, cela ne l'arrêta aucunement. À la place de rester tranquillement par terre, il se releva de plus belle pour croiser le regard de son opposant, à nouveau près de lui. Seulement quelques centimètres.

_« _**Zero Point Breakthrough : First version !**

– **Volo Dell' Aquila ! **_»_

Si la première ne trouva aucun corps et forma un petit bloc de glace, la seconde toucha en partie le patron de la palourde. Celui, légèrement déstabilisé par le manque de son attaque, ne put esquiver qu'en partie le poing du Somaro. En deux temps, il frôla simplement la joue. Par contre, le second temps, il parvint à le frapper au niveau de l'épaule gauche.

Une vive douleur se répandit dans tout le corps de Giotto qui émit une grimace. Avant de mettre une certaine distance de sécurité entre lui et son opposant qui tentait de reprendre son souffle après le vol plané. Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques instants de repos pour qu'ensuite, le combat reprenne. Tout aussi violent.

Nono pensa à respirer quand les deux s'arrêtèrent. Il n'arrivait toujours pas comprendre ce qui se déroulait et encore moins à mettre des mots dessus. Il y a encore peu de temps, Xanxus, son fils adoptif, conversait avec ses trois adversaires. Puis, Tsuna, accompagné de l'héritière Fiore, débarquait et le sauvaient en deux mouvements. Par contre, il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce que les trois se révèlent être les réincarnations de patrons les plus puissants jamais connus. Surtout qu'ils avaient entamé les hostilités avec des ennemis qu'ils semblaient connaître.

Le neuvième du nom cligna des yeux devant le combat du Vongola et du Somaro. Entre les coups qu'ils s'envoyaient, il se demandait s'ils respiraient ou non. La vitesse n'aidait pas non plus. Pourtant, il tentait de suivre cet affrontement de légende pour lui.

À ses côtés, Uni étouffa plusieurs fois un cri pendant que Dino ne parvenait pas à les lâcher du regard. Reborn observait chaque mouvement des combattants, analysant leurs gestes. Byakuran en oublia ses chamallows dans sa main et Iemitsu ouvrait et fermait la bouche sans pouvoir dire ne serait-ce qu'un mot. De tous, il était le plus choqué. Après tout, il s'agissait de son fils qui se révélait être son propre ancêtre et le plus puissant patron des Vongola. Et jusqu'à présent, bien qu'il ne soit que très rarement présent à la maison, il ne savait rien et ne se doutait de rien jusqu'à la révélation.

Toutefois, leurs pensées furent rapidement interrompues par plusieurs rayons de flammes du ciel qui passèrent devant le combat du Vongola et du Somaro. Ils se précipitèrent sur l'une des quatre personnes restantes dans la clairière. Sans surprise pour les spectateurs, ces rayons fusionnèrent en un seul avant de toucher leur cible. Qui parvint à esquiver au dernier moment. **Scoppio d'Ira**, l'une des attaques de Xanxus avec ses pistolets.

Ce qu'utilisait actuellement Ricardo. La seule différence avec avant, plus aucun X ne trônait sur les armes, à la place, le chiffre deux en romain. Un changement dramatique si la personne en question ne se révélait pas être le Vongola Secondo, Ricardo di Vongola.

_« _**Diga Esplosiva ! **_»_

Celui-ci dut sauter en arrière pour éviter une flopée de poignards lancés dans sa direction et qui s'enfoncèrent dans le sol, à l'emplacement où il se tenait précédemment. À peine plantés qu'ils explosèrent tous ensemble. Un cratère de plusieurs centimètres de profondeur les remplaça.

Cependant, cette démonstration n'inquiéta nullement le second patron. Avec un simple mouvement de poignet, il rangea ses pistolets à un emplacement prévu à sa taille. L'instant suivant, il balançait son poing sur la jeune femme, ayant parcouru la distance les séparant en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut pour cligner des yeux.

_« _**Lama Nera ! **_»_

Une grimace se peignit sur les lèvres de la Scomodo alors qu'il enfonçait sa main dans le sol où elle se trouvait une microseconde plus tôt. La déformation du sol fut plus conséquente que son attaque d'avant. Causant un trou de deux fois la taille du sien. Elle sut aussi que si elle était touchée par une telle puissance, elle risquait d'y perdre la vie très facilement.

Seulement, sans avoir eu le temps de se remettre, un pied vola en sa direction. Au niveau de sa tête. N'ayant pas bougé de sa position et puisque ce serait gâcher de précieuses secondes, le Secondo aurait pu l'atteindre si elle n'avait pas répliqué pas aussi soudainement.

_«_ **Cammino Della Morte !**

– **Martello di Fiamma ! **_»_

Dommage pour elle que ses poignards se stoppèrent à un centimètre du visage de son opposant. Un pistolet dans la main, Ricardo venait de lancer son plus puissant coup de sa vie actuelle en tant que Xanxus. Et qui réduisit plus que les armes contondantes en cendres. Car si Livia ne l'évitait pas, elle se serait retrouvée dans le même état que les arbres à quelques mètres derrière elle. Rasés et sans la moindre trace d'eux.

_«_ **Tuffo della Leonessa ! **_»_ cria une autre voix dans la clairière.

À seulement dix mètres de l'emplacement des ciels en retrait, un cri fut suivi par une explosion soulevant un grand nuage de fumée. Mais la personne visée se situait à présent hors de la poussière, ses billes rebondissant dans ses mains, prêt à s'en servir. Enzo di Sciocco, Sciocco Primo, allié de la Somaro Famiglia.

Toutefois, une silhouette jaillit du nuage à plusieurs mètres au-dessus de son opposant. Une lueur orange brillait sur ses bottes et qui s'anima violemment dès sa sortie. Toujours dans les airs, Neiva décrit un large demi-cercle, tandis que ses flammes s'abattaient sur son adversaire.

_« _**Rosa Porpora !**

– **Perle d Aria ! **_»_

Pour contrer l'attaque envoyée sur lui, Enzo répliqua en balançant les billes avec lesquelles il jouait précédemment avant de s'écarter vivement, ne voulant pas être pris dans la collision des attaques en plein air.

À l'inverse du Sciocco, la Fiore se servit du souffle provoqué pour se projeter plus loin. Elle atterrit gracieusement près de son ennemi auquel elle ne tarda pas à assener un puissant coup de pied au niveau de l'estomac. Un qu'il ne put éviter à temps. Il se retrouva propulsé plus loin. Sans pour autant lâcher quelques-unes de ses billes avant de s'écraser. Les yeux de la patronne s'écarquillèrent en se rendant compte des explosifs à ses pieds.

Avec un bond en arrière, elle s'abrita sous les arbres à l'orée de la forêt, en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut pour le dire. Un mouvement qu'aucun des spectateurs n'aurait la capacité à réaliser. Même au meilleur de leur forme.

Reborn se souvint d'une indication qu'il avait pu lire à son sujet. Même si toutes les patronnes Fiore représentaient la rose parmi les fleurs, seule Neiva fut surnommée di Rosa, en raison de sa beauté à couper le souffle et de sa puissance égalant celle du Vongola Primo. Car une rose possède des épines et plus belle était la rose, plus ses épines piquaient. Un fait avéré chez la créatrice des Fiore puisque quiconque se frottant de trop prêt recevait une sacrée déroulée. Une réputation qu'elle avait forgée avant même l'alliance avec la palourde.

Alors la sous-estimer serait la dernière chose à faire et la plus grosse erreur à commettre. Ce que ne faisait pas Enzo. Ce dernier savait assez bien que ne pas la prendre au sérieux ne lui apportait que des complications, comme les nombreuses blessures qu'il avait gagné au cours de leur premier combat avant les alliances avec les Somaro et les Vongola. Quelque chose qu'il ne reproduirait plus.

Et alors qu'il se relevait tant bien que mal, il se prépara déjà pour la prochaine attaque, qui vint très rapidement.

_« _**Shock delle Plante ! **_»_

À la place de frapper son opposant, la fleur abattit son pied dans le sol. Et comme avec Giotto et son **Big Bang Impact**, l'impact sur le sol créa une fissure. Celle-ci se précipita sur Enzo en avalant tout morceau de terre des environs. Un coup qui pouvait faire mal s'il touchait sa cible. Ce qu'évita le Sciocco.

Un nouveau mouvement de la part de Ricardo interpella les ciels en retrait. Un que même Nono pensait qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une légende au même titre que les fameuses colères de Giotto.

_« _**Pugno Sanguinoso ! **_»_

Sans plus de délicatesse, il propulsa son poing entouré de flammes sur Livia. Celle-ci, voyant qu'elle ne pourrait l'esquiver à temps, tenta de le bloquer en positionnant ses bras devant elle pour la protéger.

Malheureusement, cette attaque, que le Secondo améliora au fils des années et qui devint sa technique phare, ne s'arrêta pas avec une défense aussi faible, même renforcée avec ses pouvoirs, et s'écrasa sur la jeune femme.

En plein milieu d'explosions et de cris, les mafieux à l'abri entendirent clairement les os de se briser depuis leurs positions, suivis de près par un hurlement qui vint déchirer leurs oreilles. Aucun des quatre combattants ne lâcha son opposant pour s'intéresser à ce qui venait de se passer. Si la guerre leur avait appris une chose, ce serait que même une fraction de seconde d'inattention pouvait être fatal. Alors sous les yeux des spectateurs, la Scomodo en sang parvint à s'écarter de son adversaire dont le poing redevenu normal, se porta sur l'un de ses pistolets à sa taille.

Toutefois, l'état de l'assassin en aurait affolé plus d'un s'ils se trouvaient dans son camp. Ses deux bras pendaient de chaque côté de son corps, plié dans des angles tout sauf naturels. Cassés en plusieurs morceaux, à certains endroits, le blanc de l'os se montrait. De même pour ses doigts. Et son visage s'était tordu sous l'impact, laissant une marque de poing et avait décalé sa mâchoire. Du sang coulait de ses nombreuses entailles, dont une importante au niveau de son crâne, légèrement au-dessus de son œil gauche, l'obligeant à le fermer.

Sincèrement, Nono se demandait s'il serait possible de remettre ses membres en état. Byakuran émit un grognement, Uni détourna le regard pour éviter de vomir, Dino pâlit considérablement et son teint devint aussi blanc que la craie, et même Iemitsu semblait mal. Son poing serré tremblait. Quant à Reborn, il laissa échapper involontairement une grimace. Ricardo ne portait pas le titre de patron le plus violent pour rien. Et cela se confirmait.

Ne pouvant plus rien dire à cause de ses blessures, Livia se contenta de fusiller du regard le Secondo. Ce qui ne l'inquiéta guère. À la place, il attrapa son pistolet avant de le pointer sur la Scomodo aux mouvements maintenant restreints. Son unique œil encore valide s'écarquilla alors qu'elle réalisait ce qu'il allait faire. Elle tenta de s'enfuir. Néanmoins, elle n'alla pas bien loin tandis que la dernière phrase qu'elle entendit de son adversaire retentissait.

_« Maintenant meurs, salope. »_

Sur ses mots, un rayon à moitié orange, à moitié rouge – sous l'effet de l'utilisation de flammes de la tempête – s'éjecta du canon et se précipita sur l'assassin à quelques mètres. Et alors qu'il la transperçait au niveau de la poitrine, elle regretta amèrement de ne pas avoir dit une dernière fois merci à son sauveur.

Pendant que les poings de Giotto et Marcelo se rencontraient, que Neiva esquivait les billes en l'air d'Enzo, Livia, dont la vie l'avait quitté, tomba dans un bruit sourd, étouffé par tous les autres autours.

Scomodo Livia, chef de l'escouade d'élite d'assassins des Somaro, venait de mourir. Une nouvelle fois.

Et si une partie des mafieux bronchèrent à la vue du corps sans vie, cela ne dérangea aucunement les patrons de la palourde et de la fleur. À la place, ceux-ci se contentèrent d'un sifflement pour le Vongola et d'un applaudissement pour la Fiore.

_« Oh ! »_ fit cette dernière avec admiration. _« Il semblerait que tu aies amélioré ton_ **Pugno Sanguinoso **_depuis la dernière fois, Ricardo._

– _Tu crois que j'ai passé mon temps à me tourner les pouces après vos morts ? »_ répliqua celui-ci en se détournant du cadavre pour fixer sa grande sœur de cœur. _« Hé ben non ! Je me demande si je peux vous battre maintenant avec cette technique… »_ rajouta-t-il, pensant à cette possibilité.

En s'éloignant vivement de Marcello, Giotto rejoignit le Secondo en quelques bonds, suivit de près par son épouse. Dans l'autre camp, le Somaro et le Sciocco se réorganisaient après la mort de l'un de leurs alliés. Le regard du premier naviguait entre la Scomodo et Ricardo pendant que le second lui proposait plusieurs plans à voix basse pour la suite des combats.

_« Tu es né cent ans trop tôt pour pouvoir rivaliser avec nous, Ricardo. »_ lui rappela le Primo avec un sourire tandis que la rose riait de ces propos.

_« Nous avons toujours notre réputation qui nous précède. »_ continua celle-ci.

_« Mais j'ai bien le droit de rêver non ? »_ gémit le plus jeune avec un soupir. _« Vous êtes des montres._

– _On va le prendre pour un compliment ! »_ ricana doucement le Vongola Primo.

Instinctivement, ses orbes se dirigèrent sur son principal opposant, qui ne parvint pas à le lâcher du regard, une rage sans nom brillant sur ses pupilles. À cette vue, il en perdit son sourire, remplacé par un masque de sérieux. Son attitude ayant changé pour celle de boss.

Aussitôt, le Secondo se tendit, sentant le regard froid de son cousin se poser sur lui. Il sentit que les évènements n'allaient pas être en sa faveur dans la suite. Et Neiva leva la tête en direction du ciel où les derniers rayons de soleil tardaient à disparaître au profit de la nuit. Ce qui ne plaisait guère quand Giotto pris la parole, lui aussi ayant remarqué ce sujet délicat.

_« Ricardo, il faut que tu leur parles des catégories des éléments._

– _T'es pas sérieux j'espère ?! »_ s'écria le plus jeune, les yeux écarquillés.

Il ne voulait pas s'occuper de ce problème déjà d'actualité à leur époque et qu'il détestait profondément. Il chercha de l'aide chez la fleur pour qu'elle explique à son époux que c'était de la folie de parler de cet interdit. Au lieu du soutien, la patronne se contenta de regarder le Vongola Primo, une lueur d'acceptation dans son regard.

_« Oh que je suis sérieux, Ricardo_, _»_ répondit le plus âgé en ramenant son cousin à le fixer, _« ce qui va se jouer maintenant va les dépasser et la réponse réside dans ce qu'on l'a toujours caché. Tu n'es pas sans te rappeler que Chekerface a interdit à quiconque d'en parler avant mon départ au Japon. C'est à toi de te charger de rétablir la vérité._

– _T'es pas sérieux… »_ répéta-t-il incrédule, _« mais tu sais très bien que je déteste expliquer à des gamins !_

– _Mais ces gamins méritent de savoir la vérité, alors, mon cher Ricardo… »_ argumenta Neiva sans laisser le temps à son mari de répliquer. _« Le temps tourne donc tu vas te dépêcher de te manier le train et leur parler des catégories des éléments. »_ rajouta-t-elle en craquant ses doigts, une aura sombre l'entourant.

Le Secondo déglutit. Parfois, il pouvait oublier que l'épouse de son grand frère se trouvait être aussi la première patronne et créatrice du groupe d'autodéfense, les Fiore. Un fait sans importance si elle ne possédait pas la moitié de l'Italie avant de s'allier aux Vongola. Et que niveau puissance, elle rivalisait avec le Vongola Primo dont la force en effrayait plus d'un. Alors la provoquer ou la mettre en colère causait de sacrés dégâts.

_« Oui Neiva ! Je me dépêche ! »_ s'exclama-t-il en rejoignant à pas de course les ciels restants, qui observaient la scène.

En le voyant s'éloigner précipitamment, son air sérieux changea pour un désolé. Ce qui provoqua une goutte chez Giotto. Il ne se rappela que trop bien que sa femme pût passer d'un comportement à un autre en un claquement de doigt.

_« Je n'aurai peut-être pas dû l'effrayer autant, il ne m'appelle plus « grande sœur » maintenant… »_ se désola-t-elle.

Comme dans son ancienne famille et même actuellement, elle n'avait que des frères aînés. Alors quand Ricardo était arrivé dans la famille et avait décidé d'appeler son cousin « grand frère » quelques mois plus tard, par la même occasion, Neiva, qui sortait avec le patron Vongola, avait été surnommée « grande sœur » peu après. Et pour une fois qu'elle pouvait jouer les aînés, elle appréciait grandement ce rôle.

_« Ne t'inquiète pas et puis ce n'était pas méchant. Par contre, nos adversaires ne vont pas attendre la fin de notre conversation. »_

Leurs orbes se portèrent sur le duo de l'autre côté de la clairière.

_« Ce qui veut dire que c'est à nous de jouer ! »_ lui apprit la rose.

_« Tu m'enlèves les mots de la bouche. »_

Sur ces paroles, les deux se mirent en position de combat tandis que les flammes sur les bottes de Neiva et celle sur le front de Giotto se ranimèrent de plus belles. Tout comme celles de leurs adversaires. La tension entourant les combattants redevint lourde pendant que les camps se dévisageaient une nouvelle fois, prêts à répliquer dès le premier coup lancé.

_« Combien de temps ? »_ voulut savoir la patronne, sans un regard à son mari.

_« Moins de trois minutes. »_ lui répondit-il.

_« Hé ben,_ _»_ soupira-t-elle, _« il semblerait que les Royaux vont devoir révéler le contrecoup de leurs pouvoirs._

– _En espérant qu'ils arrivent à temps. »_

À cet instant, son Hyper Intuition l'avertit que son cousin et petit frère venait d'atteindre ses successeurs. Dans son esprit, ses lèvres se tordirent en une grimace. La situation n'était pas vraiment à leur avantage pour qu'il en soit venu à leur révéler la classification des éléments. Le secret le mieux garder de leur époque et dont seules les premières générations Vongola, Fiore, Shimon, Cavalone, Arcobaleno, Chekerface, Ricardo et d'autres choisies avaient connaissance. Sinon, personne à part eux. Alors en venir à ces extrémités signifiait aussi leur avouer la fameuse contrainte des Royaux. Et le fait que les combats traînaient en longueur ne l'arrangeait pas.

Sans un regard à son premier héritier maintenant au calme des affrontements, le Vongola serra les poings. Il ne restait plus que deux adversaires pour qu'ils voient enfin la fin de cette guerre. Et cette fois-ci, il survivrait… quitte à devenir un démon pour se faire.

Tandis que les échanges de coups reprenaient avec plus de vitesse et de violence que précédemment, Ricardo ne leur jeta qu'un coup d'œil. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet pour la sécurité du couple. Rien qu'à en voir la puissance exercée par des attaques de base, il en frémit. Le bain de sang s'annonçait déjà.

Seulement, pour ce qui allait suivre d'ici quelques minutes, il avait une mission à accomplir. Simplement parler d'un concept que personne ne connaissait et qui avait failli disparaître avec eux, même s'il se doutait que Chekerface traînait quelque part. Après tout, ce mec ne pouvait pas mourir si facilement.

En s'approchant des ciels, il se rendit compte qu'une majorité continuait de fixer l'affrontement qui venait de reprendre pendant que le reste le fixait lui. Nono et Reborn. Au passage, il remarqua une sorte de tristesse dans le regard du neuvième du nom. En même temps, ce n'était pas tous les jours que son fils adoptif, son héritier et la future Fiore Decimo se révélaient être les réincarnations de leurs ancêtres. Un fait assez rare en soi.

Et alors qu'il allait prendre la parole, Timotéo le devança sans le quitter du regard et en interpelant toutes les autres personnes présentes.

_« Je crois qu'on mérite une explication. »_

Avec cette seule question, Ricardo sentait venir les maux de tête avant l'heure. Et dire que Maria, la Fiore Secondo, ne lui avait pas donné autant de mal la fois où ils s'étaient croisés dans cette vie. Une information qu'il devrait peut-être partager avec Neiva puisqu'il s'agissait quand même de son successeur.

Son soupir se fit entendre des cinq ciels et du soleil pendant qu'il se massait les tempes. Sans laisser le temps à quiconque de renchérir, surtout Iemitsu sur son fils, il les prit de court. Une introduction était nécessaire dans ce genre de cas.

_« Comme vous avez dû le deviner, Kyoko, Tsuna et moi sommes les réincarnations de figures du passé et venons d'il y a quatre cents ans. Je suis Xanxus, chef de l'escouade d'élite d'assassins des Vongola, la Varia, mais je suis aussi, Ricardo di Vongola, Secondo Vongola et cousin de Giotto di Vongola. »_

Ses orbes, oranges sous l'effet de ses flammes, s'arrêtèrent sur chaque mafieux. Toute sa stature et sa voix rappelaient les plus puissantes bosses et son visage grave ne faisait que confirmer. Fini l'homme brusque porté sur l'alcool, à la place, l'un des patrons les plus brutaux de la famille et sûrement celui – hormis le Primo – dont le règne marqua la Famiglia. Celui qui transforma le groupe d'autodéfense en famille mafieuse et qui permit l'expansion des Vongola à travers le monde. Et aussi l'ancêtre du patron actuel.

_« Kyoko est connue comme étant la plus puissante patronne Fiore et créatrice du même groupe d'autodéfense, la Fiore Primo, Neiva di Fiore. Et aussi la compagne de Primo. »_

Surprise pour tous les mafieux dont Reborn. Les archives Vongola, assez peu existantes sur le règne de Primo, ne renvoyaient qu'à très peu d'informations sur les fleurs. Une guerre et une alliance peu après, rien de plus. Surtout pas de mariage ou autre. Alors l'apprendre de la bouche de son cousin-même ne pouvait qu'être vrai.

_« Et Tsuna n'est d'autre que le créateur du groupe d'autodéfense que le monde connaît désormais sous le nom de la Vongola Famiglia, Giotto ou Vongola Primo, mon cousin. »_

Bien que cette vérité crevât les yeux depuis la révélation, suivie par des combats avec des techniques presque légendaires dans le monde de la mafia, sa déclaration ne faisait que renforcer cette affirmation déjà bien visible.

_« Pourquoi ne rien nous avoir dit ? »_ voulut savoir l'Arcobaleno du soleil après quelques instants de silence durant lequel tous assimilaient ces vérités.

_« Vous nous auriez cru si on vous avait dit que nous étions les réincarnations des premiers patrons Vongola et Fiore ? »_ demanda Ricardo en haussant un sourcil. _« Surtout que les gardiens des deux là-bas sont aussi de la partie. En espérant qu'ils soient là dans les temps… »_ marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

_« Je comprends mieux le lien entre vous… »_ fit Reborn alors que tous les mystères entourant son ancien élève trouvaient une réponse.

_« Mais ce n'est pas pour vous expliquer qui nous sommes que je suis là ! C'est déjà assez compréhensible avec notre apparence… Je dois vous expliquer autre chose d'important !_

– _Qu'est-ce ? »_ voulut savoir Dino, intrigué.

Le Secondo poussa un soupir. La partie s'annonçait compliquée s'ils lui posaient tout le temps des questions. Surtout qu'il détestait se charger des discussions, préférant nettement la baston. Seulement, il savait aussi que Giotto et Neiva ne lui permettraient pas d'interférer dans leur vengeance personnelle. Et les mettre en colère serait la dernière chose à faire avec eux. Il connaissait assez bien les conséquences d'un tel acte et cela l'effrayait toujours. Même après tant d'années.

_« Comme vous le savez, il existe plusieurs types de flammes différentes. Tempête, pluie, soleil, foudre, nuage, brume et ciel, »_ commença-t-il à expliquer, ce à quoi les autres patrons hochèrent la tête, _« mais ce que peu de monde connaît, à part Seipa et Chekerface…_

– _Que vient faire Chekerface dans la conversation ? »_ voulut savoir Reborn avec un grognement.

Ricardo ne releva pas le regard noir à son encontre envoyé par ce dernier sous son fédora. À la place, il poussa un soupir, ayant compris que l'homme cité était à l'origine de la malédiction qui l'avait rendu à l'état de bébé. Dire que déjà à l'époque, presque personne ne l'appréciait, hormis son cousin et le premier Arcobaleno du ciel. Et les ennemis affluaient pour avoir sa tête. Même lui n'aimait guère aller le voir. Par contre, il devait lui reconnaître une maîtrise plus que supérieure de ses flammes. De quoi terrifier une majorité de mafieux. Heureusement pour Chekerface que nul ne savait où il se trouvait à l'heure actuelle.

_« La Trinisette, mais Giotto vous expliquera tout en détail le moment venu. »_ se contenta de répondre la réincarnation sans laisser le temps au maudit d'en demander plus.

Celui-ci le remarqua très bien. Pourtant, il ne répliqua rien. Ses orbes sombres se portèrent un instant sur le second patron avec une lueur de colère sans pour autant ouvrir la bouche, avant de les porter sur les quatre ciels toujours en de se battre sur le terrain. Avec un autre soupir, Secondo continua son explication.

_« Pour en revenir aux éléments, et puisqu'il s'agit d'une information classée à l'époque de mon règne, vous ne connaissez pas les catégories des éléments._

– _Les catégories ? »_ répéta Iemitsu, incrédule.

_« Que veux-tu dire ? »_ demanda Nono.

Près d'eux, Uni penchait la tête sur le côté tandis que Byakuran fronçait les sourcils. Tout autant que les autres. Dino, bien que ne comprenant pas, écoutait avec attention.

Timotéo tentait de remettre les choses au clair dans son esprit. Il était toujours sous le choc par la découverte de la véritable identité de son fils adoptif. Qui se révélait être son ancêtre et ancien boss. Aussi par celles de son successeur, le Vongola Decimo, et de la Fiore Decimo. Rajouté à cela, le combat titanesque auquel il venait d'assister. Et maintenant, des informations classées sur leurs pouvoirs. Au moins, de bons éclaircissements seront de mises dès la fin des affrontements.

_« Oui, »_ acquiesça Ricardo sans les quitter des yeux un seul instant, _« pour exemple, les tempêtes sont divisées en quatre catégories. Incontrôlables, Explosives, Désintégratives et Destructives. Chacune ayant ses points forts et ses points faibles. Mais je ne vais pas entrer dans les détails pour le moment. Pour les pluies, il y a les Tranchantes, les Tranquilles et les Silencieuses, etc. pour les autres, je ne vais pas m'étaler sur le sujet. Je pense que celles des ciels vous intéresseront plus, surtout avec le problème des Royaux qui va se manifester dans quelques minutes…_

– _Que veux-tu dire ? »_ voulut savoir aussitôt Byakuran.

Ses yeux se plissèrent à ces nouvelles informations. Lui aussi ne comprenait pas le sens de cette conversation. Rajoutée au fait que, bien qu'il ait visité un grand nombre de mondes parallèles, il ne savait rien sur ces fameuses catégories des éléments. Et quelque chose lui disait que le problème dont parlait la réincarnation n'allait pas lui plaire.

À sa question, le Secondo poussa un soupir avant de se masser les tempes. Des fois, il se demandait vraiment pourquoi c'était lui qui se chargeait des explications. Giotto possédait le calme nécessaire pour cette tâche alors que lui se retenait de les faire taire pour qu'il puisse finir.

_« Comme on vous l'a toujours appris depuis votre naissance, les ciels sont placés au-dessus des autres éléments. Leurs flammes font d'eux des êtres respectés et des leaders nés. En réalité, ce n'est pas tout à fait juste. »_

Au vu de leurs airs d'incompréhension et de leurs sourcils froncés, il se retint de soupirer à nouveau et continua sur sa lancée avant que l'un d'entre eux n'ait l'idée de poser une nouvelle question.

_« Vous vous en êtes peut-être rendu compte, mais certains ciels ont plus de facilité à se faire écouter ou de dispositions à diriger une famille. Et tous résident dans les catégories. »_

À sa réplique, le patron ne se rappela que trop bien la première fois qu'il entendit parler de cette classification. Il n'en était pas revenu et il lui avait fallu beaucoup de temps pour l'assimiler. Pourtant, il s'était rapidement rendu à l'évidence des capacités de son cousin et une partie de lui l'enviait pour cela. Enfin, il avait appris à l'aimer comme un grand frère et à reconnaître que tout le monde ne naissait pas égal. Surtout les ciels.

_« La première catégorie, dite la plus faible des ciels. Leur pouvoir d'influence ne touche que les éléments et non les mêmes utilisateurs. Cela les oblige à bien connaître la politique et user de leur influence pour parvenir à des résultats. Nono, Cavalone et Sawada, vous faites parties de cette catégorie, dit les Reposants, Cielo Riposante. »_

Les trois mentionnés hochèrent la tête. À présent, Timotéo comprenait mieux pourquoi il ne parvenait guère à se faire entendre de ses compatriotes patrons. Heureusement que le nom Vongola l'accompagnait et faisait pencher la balance en sa faveur. Néanmoins, il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il s'était vu refuser des alliances ou des contrats avant que les Vongola n'entrent dans la conversation. De même pour Dino avec les Cavalone et Iemitsu avec le CEDEF. Tout se résumait à leur pouvoir légèrement plus faible.

_« C'est aussi vous qui avez le contrecoup le moins contraignant. Contrairement aux autres, après une utilisation de vos flammes, vous n'êtes que fatigués, une chance que certains n'ont pas._

– _Un contrecoup ? »_ répéta le patron du CEDEF, surpris par cette nouvelle information.

_« Vous pensiez vraiment que les flammes ciels, qui sont les plus puissantes d'entre toutes, ne nécessitaient pas une contrainte ? »_ leur posa Ricardo en haussant un sourcil_. _« _Leur puissance, même faible, peut causer des dommages d'une ampleur considérable. Alors, toute catégorie de ciel possède son contrecoup plus ou moins désagréable. »_

Nouvelle indication à laquelle le vieil homme ne trouva rien de mieux que d'acquiescer. Pour avoir vu les dégâts que pouvaient engendre ces flammes lors de la dernière guerre mafieuse, il saisissait l'importance des contrecoups. Chose qu'il ressentait vivement après une utilisation massive de ses pouvoirs. Une fois, cette fatigue l'avait cloué au lit pendant presque une semaine. Et en vieillissant, elle s'était accentuée à chaque manipulation, l'obligeant à ne plus souvent les allumer.

Pour Iemitsu et Dino, ils n'avaient guère de problème avec le contrecoup puisqu'avec leur âge, pas si avancé, ils récupéraient rapidement. Le conseiller externe avait juste quelques maux à user de ses flammes de temps en temps et le Cavalone s'évanouissait après une trop forte utilisation.

Des problèmes en perspective qui semblaient moins graves que ceux des autres ciels. Comme le prouva la suite des explications.

_« Les suivants sont les têtes brûlées comme aime les appeler Giotto. Mais leur nom officiel est Cielo Furioso, les Furieux, dont je fais partie. Leur particularité est leur puissance force de destruction. Avec leur mauvais caractère qui augmente à cause du contrecoup en plus d'une fatigue qui peut s'avérer mortelle pour l'utilisateur. »_

En serrant les dents, Ricardo écarta de sa mémoire le souvenir qui lui revint à sa dernière phrase. Comme il n'existait que très peu de Furieux à son époque, le seul autre qu'il connaissait se révélait être son père. Celui qui, après une trop forte utilisation de ses flammes, avait agonisé sur son lit de mort durant des semaines. Toutefois, avant de mourir, sans que le petit garçon à ce moment n'en comprenne les raisons, il avait enfermé Ricardo dans la glace. Ou avec la technique connue plus tard comme la Percée du Point Zéro que Giotto améliora par la suite. Il n'apprit qu'une fois que son cousin l'ait sorti de sa prison que son père était mort peu après avoir utilisé la technique. Étrangement, il n'avait ressenti aucune tristesse sur le coup et seulement un sentiment de délivrance.

Avec un grognement, il se reconcentra sur les personnes en face de lui. Ressasser le passé ne l'aiderait pas. Surtout que quatre cents ans s'étaient écoulés depuis cet incident. D'autant qu'il n'avait pas fini ses explications.

_« Ensuite vient les Purs ou Cielo Puro. Assez rares, leurs flammes, de couleur plus foncée, est la plus pure d'entre toutes et l'une des plus puissantes. Uni et Byakuran, vous en faîtes partie, comme Seipa et Chekerface. Enfin, Chekerface est encore à part de cette catégorie. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être chiant quand il le veut, le vieillard ! »_ gémit Secondo. _« En tout cas, votre contrecoup est que si vous usez beaucoup trop de votre pouvoir, cela peut tuer l'utilisateur, alors faites attention. »_

Et il savait très bien ce que causait ce contrecoup pour l'avoir vu sur l'un de ses alliés pendant son règne. L'explosion de flammes avait coupé tout le monde avant qu'il ne s'effondre, mort, sans que personne n'ait pu faire quelque chose. Ricardo se rappela aussi, lorsqu'il fut nommé successeur de Giotto, que celui-ci lui avait raconté la fois où un Pur s'était enflammé sous ses yeux. Un évènement plutôt traumatisant et qui avait continué de le marquer.

Uni déglutit nerveusement. Contrairement à ce que pensait le patron, elle connaissait bien les conséquences. Sa mère l'avait averti assez souvent de n'utiliser ses pouvoirs qu'en dernier recours et toujours avec précaution. Une chose que chaque Arcobaleno du ciel se devait de savoir. Et qu'elle avait répété à Byakuran avec la fusion de leurs familles. Lui aussi s'était douté de quelque chose avec ses flammes. De ce fait, les deux s'étaient mis d'accord de toujours avoir avec eux un gardien et d'user de leurs pouvoirs qu'à peu d'occasions. Désormais, ils comprenaient mieux les dangers avec ces explications.

Pourtant, bien que répercussions aient de quoi effrayer les mafieux et occupaient chaque pensée, si Nono faisait le compte, celui qui se trouvait être autrefois son fils adoptif n'avait pas évoqué deux personnes. Un certain Vongola Primo et une certaine Fiore Primo qui continuaient de se battre.

Cependant, avant que Timotéo ne puisse poser une question, la réincarnation le devança, ses orbes orange coulant sur les combattants puis revinrent sur ses successeurs.

_« Pour ce qui est de Giotto et Neiva, ils appartiennent à la dernière catégorie, dite la plus puissante et la plus dangereuse._

– _Pourquoi ? »_ demanda cette fois Reborn.

Toujours près du neuvième du nom, le tueur à gages écoutait attentivement cette classification demeurée inconnue jusqu'à présent. Et bien que cela soit un choc pour tous, lui le premier, il devait bien admettre qu'au vu des caractérisations des catégories, chacun y rentrait correctement. Comme si les flammes modelaient le caractère de la personne.

Pourtant, il devait bien reconnaître que son élève et aussi le plus fort patron Vongola ne correspondait à aucune des trois. Il ressortait de Giotto/Tsuna un pouvoir plus… important, tel ceux des plus grands leaders, et plus… instable. Un sentiment qu'il ne pouvait se défaire en le voyant se battre. Et cela ne lui disait rien de bon. Surtout que ce malaise augmentait au fur et à mesure que le soleil disparaissait au profit de la nuit.

Les coups d'œil à répétition que donnait Ricardo au couple ne lui donnait que raison. Quelque allait arriver et rien de bon pour eux à en voir la position tendue du patron.

_« Un certain proverbe dit : « on ne naît pas leader, on le devient. » ce qui est en partie vrai et en partie faux pour eux. Car les deux personnes que vous voyez possèdent la flamme du ciel dite la plus forte d'entre toutes et seule une personne sur des millions naît avec. Et pour eux, un nom a été trouvé qui leur correspond très bien. Personnellement, je les appelle les démons, vu à la vitesse à laquelle ils changent de comportement (cf. la paperasse). Mais le monde les connaît comme les Royaux, Cielo Reale. »_

Rien que ce nom suffisait à imposer le respect. À l'entendre, Dino, Iemitsu, Uni, Iemitsu et Byakuran en ressentirent une sorte de chaleur intense dans leurs entrailles pour s'étendre à tout leur corps. De la protection… une famille… un foyer… Leurs cœurs se mirent à battre plus rapidement. Devant cette étrange réaction, Nono se souvint des paroles de sa mère sur le Vongola Primo. À chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche, son auditoire se taisait et l'écoutait attentivement, au point de presque en oublier de respirer. Un fait avéré et que même ses adversaires devaient reconnaître au jeune patron. Et que le nom de sa catégorie confirmait à elle seule.

Reborn comprenait mieux la raison pour laquelle son discours sur la famille lui parut si envoûtant. Car si les ciels touchaient tous les éléments, les Royaux les dépassaient et de loin. Ce qui était désormais plus clair pour l'Arcobaleno.

_« Comme vous venez de vous en rendre compte, les Royaux ont la particularité de se faire respecter et obéir de quiconque, qu'il soit un ciel ou non. »_ continua Ricardo avec un petit soupir. _« Des fois, c'est plus chiant qu'autre chose… Bon ! Il y a plusieurs degrés d'attention et quand ils veulent vraiment se faire écouter, ils usent de leurs flammes, et là, ça ne rigole plus. Par contre, je vous préviens tout de suite, les mettre en colère est la dernière chose à faire… »_

À cette pensée, il en frissonna involontairement. Son corps ne se rappelait que trop bien des coups subis après avoir sorti son grand frère ou sa grande sœur de ses gongs. Surtout qu'ils frappaient fort. De quoi détruire plus d'un quartier si personne ne les arrêtait. Heureusement pour tout le monde qu'ils ne s'énervaient jamais les deux au même moment. Sinon, les dégâts seraient vraiment colossaux.

Voyant que la réincarnation préférait ne pas en parler, Nono passa en silence cette partie de l'explication. Pour avoir déjà vu la liste de destruction de Giotto dans les archives, il savait que le subir ou le voir en vrai n'était pas la même chose.

_« Mais leur contrecoup pour une telle puissance est assez particulier. »_ se renfrogna le Secondo avec un regard aux combattants.

_« Pour quelles raisons ? »_ voulut savoir le tueur à gages en relevant légèrement son fédora.

_« Leurs flammes ne doivent en aucun cas être utilisées la nuit. Sinon… qui sait ce qu'il pourrait arriver. Et le résultat en cas de dérapage est assez… impressionnant et horrible à la fois. »_

Ricardo ferma les yeux tandis que ses poings se serraient. Bien qu'il n'ait vu qu'une seule fois ce qui se déroulait lorsque les Royaux usaient de leurs pouvoirs le soir – en raison d'un combat qui durait depuis beaucoup trop longtemps – cet évènement l'avait marqué à vie. Au même niveau que le moment où il avait découvert le corps de son cousin sous le fameux arbre bordant l'entrée du manoir. Enfin, il savait qu'en dehors de Giotto ou de Neiva, il n'existait qu'une poignée de personnes ayant la capacité de les calmer lors de ces nuits.

_« J'espère qu'ils arriveront à temps, seuls eux peuvent les arrêter… »_ marmonna-t-il pour lui seul.

Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, le bébé attrapa sa dernière réplique, le faisant froncer les sourcils. Il ne saisissait guère le sens de sa phrase, néanmoins, il comprenait que le nuit tombait et que dans quelques minutes, le noir recouvrirait entièrement le ciel. Ce qui voulait aussi indiquer le contrecoup des Royaux… dont les deux seuls connus continuaient de se battre. Des problèmes d'une importance capitale en vue. Dont l'inquiétude transparaissait sur le visage sérieux du Secondo.

Cependant, avant que quiconque n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche pour l'interroger, le second patron se tourna vivement dans la direction des affrontements, affolé. Et en suivant son regard, tous surent ce qu'il se passait. Un jet de billes, ayant échappé à la rose, venait droit sur eux.

Toutefois, la patronne n'eut pas le temps de le rattraper qu'Enzo l'attaquait de nouveau et la força à s'éloigner des blessés. Ricardo se prépara à les intercepter à l'aide de ses pistolets quand une personne se plaça entre eux et les armes. Giotto avait réussi à échapper à son adversaire et à l'immobiliser en l'envoyant dans un arbre assez longtemps pour les aider.

_« _**Modo difesa : Protezione del Cielo ! **_»_

À la surprise des ciels restant et non du Secondo qui se contenta de poussa un soupir de soulagement, Primo empoigna un bout de sa cape et le positionna devant lui. Et accompagné d'un peu de flammes ciel, ce simple bout de tissu se transforma en un bouclier sur lequel les projectiles se brisèrent avant de retomber au sol en morceaux.

Une grimace se forma sur le visage du Sciocco, déçu que son attaque n'ait pas fait mouche pendant que Neiva adressa un sourire de remerciement à son époux. La seconde suivante, son pied gauche entra en contact avec le ventre de son opposant et le projeta plus lui. Sous le choc, celui-ci n'eut même pas la force de crier.

Néanmoins, le Vongola ne put se reposer ou souffler après son intervention qu'il dut éviter que le poing du Somaro n'aille se loger dans son crâne, d'un bond sur le côté. Ce qui le fit s'éloigner de ses successeurs. Un mauvais sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Marcello quand ses orbes attrapèrent les restes des armes de son allié. Puis, il les redirigea sur son adversaire, dont les poings luisaient grâce à ses flammes.

_« Toujours à défendre les autres ! »_ se moqua-t-il. _« Ça va te tuer un jour mon cher Giotto, à toujours venir en aide aux plus faibles._

– _Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps que je fonctionne comme cela, Marcello. Même si j'aurais préféré que pour notre affrontement, personne ne puisse y assister._

– _Peur de perdre ?_

– _Plutôt pour que la vision qu'ils ont du Vongola Primo ne change pas avec ce que je vais te faire subir, Somaro. Pour tout ce que tu as fait à ma famille par le passé._

– _Ou autrement dit dans mon vocabulaire, une vengeance quoi ! »_ s'exclama le chef ennemi dans un ricanement.

_« Exactement… une vengeance. »_ répéta sombrement Giotto.

La conversation s'arrêta là. Sans plus attendre, l'affrontement qui les opposait repris. Avec une rage que personne ne connaissait au Vongola Primo. Un fait que releva chaque ciel présent. Timotéo et Uni écarquillèrent leurs yeux, Dino plissa les siens et Iemitsu en oublia de respirer. Et Reborn darda ses orbes sur son ancien élève. Quelque chose lui disait que dans ce simple mot résidait toutes les réincarnations des premières générations et du Vongola Secondo.

Convaincu, il jeta un simple coup d'œil à Ricardo. Comme il le pensait, un sentiment de colère le prenait pendant qu'il fusillait du regard le Somaro. Une certaine quantité d'intention de tuer se dégageait de lui. Assez faible pour les mafieux, mais capable de faire trembler un civil.

Désormais, l'Arcobaleno commençait à aligner les points. Il ne lui manquait plus que quelques éléments pour saisir l'ensemble évènements passés. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser la question : « qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé il y a quatre cents ans lors de la seconde guerre mafieuse ? ». Avec un dernier regard sur le premier patron, il savait que les réponses arriveraient une fois ce combat terminé alors qu'il abaissait son fédora.

_« Pourquoi parle-t-il de vengeance ? »_ demanda Nono.

Comme il n'existait que très peu de documents sur la seconde guerre mafieuse, personne ne savait réellement ce qu'il s'était passé durant les conflits. Les seules informations valables dessus seraient la défaite des Somaro et de leurs alliés et le fait que Primo avait pris sa retraite peu de temps après le conflit. Rien de plus. Alors que Giotto parle de vengeance… excepté Ricardo, aucun ne comprenait de quoi relevait la conversation. Iemitsu plissa les yeux, ceux de Dino jonglaient entre le Secondo et le combat, Uni écoutait attentivement et Byakuran piocha un nouveau chamallow dans son paquet. Seul l'Arcobaleno du soleil eut un petit hochement de tête. Les éléments se mettaient en place dans son esprit.

_« C'est donc ça. »_ réalisa-t-il à haute voix.

Aussitôt que sa phrase parvint aux oreilles des ciels, chacun se tourna vers lui, intrigué. Même la réincarnation quitta l'affrontement du regard pour fixer le bébé.

_« Que veux-tu dire Reborn ? »_ demanda cette fois le chef du CEDEF.

_« Quand j'ai raconté l'histoire de la première génération à Tsuna ou Giotto, »_ commença-t-il, _« il semblait surpris par la fin, le fait que Primo ait pris sa retraite au Japon_, ajouta-t-il avant de se diriger vers celui qui savait, _« est-ce vrai, Secondo ? Parce que j'ai l'impression qu'il y a autre chose derrière cette seconde guerre mafieuse. »_

À la surprise générale, Ricardo poussa un soupir. Ses orbes s'arrêtèrent quelques secondes sur ceux qu'il considérait comme son grand frère et sa grande sœur avant de les planter dans ceux, ténèbres, du maudit. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un petit sourire.

_« Décidément, je ne sais vraiment plus quoi dire, Reborn, à part que tu as de nouveau raison. »_

Surpris par la réponse affirmative du Secondo, Nono ouvrit des yeux ronds. À ses côtés, l'Arcobaleno plissa les siens. Il avait bien fait de suivre son intuition. Enfin, il n'avait pas pensé à la suite.

_« Giotto a bel et bien pris sa retraite au Japon durant la guerre et m'a laissé les rênes de la famille. Mais en réalité, il n'est resté que trois mois sur l'archipel avant de revenir nous aider parce que les Somaro et ses alliés nous avaient pratiquement anéantis…_

– _Qu'a fait Primo ? »_ voulut savoir Timotéo.

Ce dernier sentait son Hyper Intuition s'affoler à ces mots. Surtout que d'après ce qu'il entendait et pouvait deviner au visage grave de celui qu'il considérait comme son fils, quelque chose d'assez important s'était déroulé pour la Vongola Famiglia. La suite ne confirma que ses doutes.

_« Si vous pensiez qu'après la fin de la guerre, il retournerait au Japon bien tranquillement, vous vous trompez lourdement. »_

Les ciels remarquèrent bien les tremblements qui prirent ses mains autant que la colère qui montait en se rappelant les souvenirs de sa vie passée. Il serra les dents et ferma les yeux avant d'inspirer un coup pour se clamer. Et une fois qu'il fut sûr qu'il ne laissera pas libre court à ses émotions, il les rouvrit et fixa les blessés qui attendaient une réponse. Tel le patron qu'il fut à un moment donné.

_« Avant que ma génération et moi-même, sans Daemon, ne puissions faire quelque chose… Lola… Elena… Asari… Sakura… Amy… Knuckle… Daemon… Lampo… Neiva… Mei… G… Celestia… Alaude… tous ont perdu la vie. »_

Des halètements se firent entendre. Les larmes accumulées au cours de ces révélations menaçaient de couler pour Uni. Instinctivement, elle porta une main sur la tétine orange accrochée à son cou. Sa mère lui avait quelques fois raconté que lorsqu'un ciel trouvait un élément, il ne pouvait s'en séparer qu'importe ce qu'il se passait. Et s'il venait à mourir, la douleur endurée était insoutenable pour le patron. Alors… penser que le Vongola Primo avait perdu toute sa famille lui faisait mal au cœur.

Byakuran demeurait bouche bée, oubliant momentanément ses sucreries. Lui aussi n'en revenait pas. Sa maîtrise des mondes parallèles lui conférait un bon nombre de connaissances sur les diverses personnes rencontrées. Et à chaque fois qu'un Tsuna parlait de son ancêtre, il disait toujours des mots sympathiques à son sujet et à quel point il aimait sa famille. L'enfant le rencontra aussi en tant que fantôme et il ne trouva rien à redire.

Iemitsu déglutit silencieusement. Il venait de se rappeler le nombre de fois que sa femme l'appelait pour lui raconter à propos des cauchemars de son fils qui le tourmentaient. Bien qu'elle ne comprît pas de quoi ils relevaient, elle avait noté qu'après chacune de ces nuits, le lendemain, il s'accrochait désespérément à elle comme si elle allait le quitter.

Nono se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de poser son regard sur son sceptre, où brillait une petite flamme. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien des sanglots et des cris de sa mère, la Vongola Ottavo, à la mort de chacun de ses gardiens. Avec un affaiblissement après l'une d'entre elles, avant qu'elle ne perde soudainement la vie, trois jours à peine après sa brume, le dernier. Sa souffrance fut telle que quelques fois, dans ses délires, elle souhait mourir. Et c'était ce qu'avait vécu Primo… à cela, il ne trouva aucun mot à dire tant le chagrin avait dû le tuer.

Dino porta une main à sa bouche. Comme son père lui avait appris, un ciel se tenait au-dessus de tous éléments. Brume, foudre, soleil, pluie, nuage et tempête. Si l'un d'entre eux manquait, l'équilibre se rompait. Une des raisons pour lesquelles il ne souhaitait pas avoir de gardiens. Ce que sa famille avait toujours fait. Et maintenant, il comprenait les choix de son ancêtre.

Reborn serra le poing, le discours de Tsuna/Giotto à propos de sa famille et du fait qu'il souhaitait prendre part à cette guerre pour ne plus perdre personne lui revint en mémoire. Des paroles qui prenaient sens désormais. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'imaginer la douleur endurée en découvrant les corps sans vie des membres de sa famille. D'où son insistance. Réajustant son fédora sur ses orbes, l'Arcobaleno retint un grognement pendant qu'il observait le plus fort patron Vongola esquiver une attaque de son adversaire.

_« Giotto… est mort à l'âge de vingt-sept ans… soit sept jours après Alaude… sous le chêne qui borde l'entrée du manoir. »_ termina Ricardo sans remarquer les expressions horrifiées de ses interlocuteurs. _« Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi il met tant d'importance dans la famille et que j'ai interdit à toute génération de la détruire. »_

Avec un dernier regard pour ses successeurs, le Secondo ne leur accorda plus aucune importance pour continuer de regarder le combat des Primo qui, à première vue, montait en intensité. Seule l'attaque de Neiva – ce qui causa une profonde fissure dans le sol – le confirma. Enfin, le Sciocco arriva à l'esquiver au dernier moment. Le second patron ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit sourire à cette vue. Puis, il reporta son attention une nouvelle fois sur les ciels, blessés pour certains. Plus aucun sourire ne venait illuminer son visage.

_« Giotto s'est sacrifié pour les Vongola… ce jour-là… où je l'ai trouvé… mort… aux pieds de l'arbre… je me suis rendu compte de tout ce que j'avais perdu… mon grand frère… mon modèle… la famille qui m'a recueilli et aimé qu'importent mes erreurs. »_

Bien qu'ils comprennent mieux les raisons derrière ces affrontements, Uni ne put s'empêcher de verser une larme tandis que Dino et Byakuran serrèrent le poing et que Iemitsu baissa la tête. Quant à Reborn, il se contenta de réajuster son fédora, son regard dirigé vers son ancien élève. Timotéo, pour sa part, fixa Ricardo, que les tremblements venaient de reprendre.

À cet instant, ce n'était plus le Vongola Secondo, celui qui avait transformé le groupe d'autodéfense de son cousin en une famille mafieuse. Non… à la place… se tenait un petit garçon qui ne devait pas avoir plus de dix ans et dont les larmes remplissaient les yeux. Plus cet homme, seul l'enfant effrayé qui faisait des cauchemars les nuits trop sombres. Sa jeune apparence leur rappela ses précédents propos sur Giotto. Son grand frère et son modèle pour le petit garçon qu'il était à cette époque. Nono eut un élan de tristesse en le regardant. Il ne se souvenait plus le nombre de fois il avait dû réconforter Xanxus en pleine crise de sanglots lors de nuits de tempêtes.

Soudain, sans que personne ne s'y attende, deux personnes se posèrent près de la bande, juste à l'orée des arbres. Giotto et Neiva se tenait maintenant à quelques mètres de leurs successeurs, essoufflés, leurs costumes ayant gagné une couche de poussière et de terre, et leurs corps, un paquet de blessures sous forme de bleus et d'égratignures. Rien de bien inquiétant.

Heureusement pour eux, leurs opposants ne firent aucun geste pour les rejoindre, reprenant aussi leur souffle de l'autre côté du terrain. Un temps de repos pour chaque camp qui en avait bien besoin après ces intenses minutes de combat.

_« Grand frère ! Grande sœur ! »_ s'exclama Ricardo, retrouvant sa personnalité de boss. _« Tout va bien ?_

– _On va dire ça… »_ répondit le Vongola avec un léger sourire.

_« Tu leur as expliqué Ricardo ? »_ voulut savoir la rose en tentant de dissimuler son air joyeux après que le Secondo l'ait appelé « grande sœur » à nouveau.

_« Oui et ce n'était pas une partie de plaisir… »_ se lamenta-t-il.

_« Tu as bien fait. »_ le félicita l'aîné.

Avec ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre à son sujet, Uni, Byakuran, Iemitsu, Dino, Timotéo et Reborn voyaient sous un angle différent ce fameux patron. Les histoires sur lui et ses exploits leur semblaient bien loin après les différentes informations données par l'une des personnes l'ayant côtoyé le plus longtemps et donc, qui le connaissait le mieux. Et entendre qu'un être aussi aimable que lui ait pu souffrir autant, ils ne pouvaient l'imaginer. Surtout quand il arborait un petit sourire ainsi, entouré de son cousin et de son épouse.

_« La fête est sur le point de commencer. »_ marmonna Ricardo pour simple réplique.

Reborn, le plus prêt du Secondo, l'entendit clairement. Et en se tournant vers lui, il remarqua que ses poings se serraient dans son dos et que ses orbes devenus oranges ne lâchèrent à aucun moment les deux réincarnations. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il faudra se préparer au pire avec ce contrecoup qui s'annonçait aussi dangereux que mortel.

Il ne fut pas le seul à se rendre compte de son inquiétude visible et le froncement de sourcil du Vongola Primo tout comme le fait que la Fiore perde son sourire le confirma. Pour le rassurer, le premier sortit de sa poche une montre que tous reconnurent. Celle où était gravée le serment d'amitié de la plus puissante génération. Avant de l'ouvrir dans un clic sonore.

_« Ils seront dans les temps. »_ lui apprit-il.

_« J'espère que tout le monde va bien ! »_ se réjouit la fleur.

_« C'est pratique, cela fait un problème en moins… »_ soupira le plus jeune assez fort.

_« Que… que veux-tu dire … Secondo ? »_ voulut savoir Nono, légèrement intrigué par ses paroles.

_« Je te laisse t'en charger, Ricardo. »_ lui fit savoir son grand frère après avoir échangé un regard avec Neiva et avant de s'éloigner de quelques pas de leur emplacement avec elle.

_« Je sais ! »_ lui cria-t-il. _« Juste la raison pour laquelle eux, »_ ajouta-t-il en les pointant du doigt, _« les Royaux, ne doivent jamais utiliser leurs flammes la nuit. Leur contrecoup quoi ! »_

Et alors que tous dirigeaient leur regard, un peu affolés par la situation qui allait prendre une tournure pour le moins dramatique, le patron se contenta de réajuster ses gants tandis que sa compagne vérifiait l'état de ses bottes.

_« Et si on commençait les choses sérieuses ? »_ demanda malicieusement Giotto à Neiva dont le sourire illumina son visage.

À cet instant où le dernier rayon du soleil disparaissait à l'horizon, et sans qu'aucun des ciels restants ne comprenne, la rose retira l'élastique qui se trouvait à son poignet pour attacher ses cheveux en une queue de cheval haute tandis que le Vongola détachait sa cape. Et alors le manteau tombait au sol et les lourdes boucles de la jeune femme dans son dos, une puissante vague se fit ressentir. Sombre… et maléfique… qui glaça le sang à toutes les personnes présentes, et pourtant… à aucun moment, les deux patrons n'abandonnèrent leur sourire.

* * *

_Euh... je pense que c'est l'une des meilleures fins de chapitres que j'ai écrite ! (morte de rire) Enfin, la suite ne sortira pas tout de suite pour des raisons de partiels pour le moment et aussi que j'aimerai un peu m'avancer (vous comprendrez dans la suite)_

_Sinon, et si on passait aux noms d'attaques traduit par_ **tahury** _?_

_._

Cataclysme orange : **C****ataclismo Arancione**

Croc du serpent : **Z****anna del Serpente**

Mode défense : protection du ciel : **M****odo difesa : Protezione del Cielo**

Envol de l'aigle :** Volo Dell' Aquila**

Barrage explosif : **D****iga Esplosiva**

Marche de la mort : **C****ammino Della Morte**

Plongeon de la lionne : **T****uffo della Leonessa**

Rose pourpre : **R****osa Porpora**

Billes aériennes : **P****erle d Aria**

Choc des plantes : **S****hock delle Plante**

Poing sanglant : **P****ugno Sanguinoso**

Destruction des anges : **D****escrizione Degli Angeli**

Lame noire : **Lama Nera**

**Big Bang Impact **: pas besoin de traduction je crois ^-^'

**Zero Point Breakthrough : First version **: là non plus puisque c'est une attaque du manga !

.

_Et oui ! Il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre avant la fin ! \\*o*/ Et comme vous vous en doutez, c'est la suite du combat ! (avec une petite surprise ! ;-))_

_Sinon, j'en ai rien à faire ! Mais pas d'arme aujourd'hui... mon cerveau a assez donné à expliquer mon délire avec les catégories des éléments (j'espère que vous avez compris au passage ^-^') S__i vous n'avez rien compris à la catégorie des éléments, ce n'est pas grave ! (c'est juste l'un des éléments clés de la suite de cette histoire ^-^') Il y aura une explication plus poussée à ce sujet !_

_Laissez-moi en review ce que vous en avez pensé et n'hésitez pas à suivre ou favoriser cette histoire ! ;-)_

_Sur ce, moi je vous dis à plus tard mes chers petits bonbons et bonne journée !_

_Sylosse_


	30. Chapitre 29 : Nero

_AAAAAAAAAAHHH ! En plus d'être sacrément en retard, c'est le dernier chapitre ! AAAAAAHHH ! \\*o*/ (faut vraiment que cette personne arrive à se calmer...)_

_Oui, ceci (ce que vous allez lire après avoir fini cette introduction à part si vous ne la lisez pas) est le dernier chapitre de Primo = Decimo ?_

_"soupir" Déjà plus d'un an que j'ai commencé cette histoire et me voilà déjà à la fin... (psst ! La suite sera postée juste après si vous voulez découvrir ce qu'il s'est passé avant) Il s'en sera passé des choses durant ces mois... et à chaque fois que je vais sur mon compte, je suis toujours aussi surprise du nombre de personnes qui suivent ou favorisent cette histoire ! \\*o*/ Et ce simple fait suffit à me combler ! Donc, si j'ai un seul mot à dire serait "MERCI ! "_

_Merci à vous qui avez été si nombre à suivre cette histoire, merci pour la suivre et la favoriser, merci pour vos retours et... simplement merci d'avoir été là ! Car ce qui fait avant tout une histoire, ce n'est pas son auteur, mais les lecteurs qui la lisent. Alors merci !_

Merci à **Alfader**, **Allyssa Mervillion**, **Alyss94**, **Anekonee**, **Asunaforever3**, **Aube Crepusculaire**, **Barukku Iris**, **Bianei**, **Coton-de-Loup**, **DaPowaOfNeo**, **Dark Kanon**, **Darkemeraud**, **Enelica**, **EternalChaosS**, **Hydrabell-chou**, **Ishiro Shizuka**, **Killua012**, **L. Sacha**, **Lady bluebell**, **Lesmeal**, **Liske**, **M. Mi**, **Minimiste**, **MonLivreOuvert**, **Nagololol**, **PetiteClover**, **RedBloodAlice**, **Shizuku Minatsuki**, **SkySora-R27**, **Syt the Evil Angel**, **Talaban**, **Thunder-rain165**, **Wolfly2494**, **Yuukitsune**, **Zeaphir**, **Zeaphir EN**, **akykuran**, **ame197**, **arieslucie46**, **ari sawada**, **estallias**, **mahon5971**, **melanie-ripoteau**, **neko-chan200**, **night dark angel**, **rokamostafa232**, **rosa2003felicity**, **silkie**, **skyrayle2021**, **tahury**, **yorukakusaku**, **zorchide**, **Amber Woods**, **AmeliaOni**, **Aqualyne**, **Biscotine**, **Chibi y Hina**, **Dark Ry' 1998**, **HarukaN, Kalane**, **Kinitori Natsumi**, **LOVEMANGAANDDRARRY**, **Mlo78**, **Nympha-san**, **Oriona Blek**, **Shizuku Minatsuki**, **Tsuki Banritt**, **Walarisse**, **ame197**, **anastasia172**, **kedy ichyo**, **mirty love**, **misa2**, **sallyimida** et **tamarahc** _pour suivre et favoriser cette histoire !_

_Merci à_** tahury**_, _**Tsuki Banritt**_ et _**Zeaphir **_pour leur review ! Et un gros merci à _**Zeaphir**_ pour la correction ! (et supporter mes mots manquants)_

_Je tiens aussi à m'excuser pour tout ce qui a pu se passer avec les publications des chapitres, je m'habituais au site avec cette histoire ^-^'_

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

_Disclaimer : KHR ne m'appartient pas (Zut !)_

* * *

_"Parler"_ : italien

**Parler** : attaque

Chapitre 29

Nero

La première fois que Giotto avait découvert ses flammes, il n'avait que cinq ans. Alors qu'il pleurait silencieusement, celles-ci s'étaient manifestées pour le réconforter et l'apaiser. Surpris, le petit garçon s'était fié à son intuition qui le sauvait régulièrement et avait accueilli calmement ce pouvoir, sans savoir que ces mêmes flammes le hisseraient, des années plus tard, en patron du plus puissant groupe d'autodéfense qui deviendrait par la suite une famille mafieuse, et en légende pour les générations suivantes.

La première fois que Neiva avait ressenti ses flammes, elle n'avait que seize ans. Au moment où la jeune femme commençait à perdre espoir dans sa quête de se libérer de ses entraves, sous la forme d'une magnifique lionne dans un rêve, elles s'étaient présentées à elle. En plus de gagner sa liberté, elle avait obtenu ce qu'elle avait toujours désiré… une famille.

La première fois que G avait rencontré Giotto dans la forêt après l'incendie, après un moment de silence, il avait trouvé en lui un ami qui partageait ses ambitions et qui ne critiquait pas ses origines.

La première fois, Asari avait pris Giotto pour l'une de ces personnes qui aidaient contre de l'argent. Il l'avait vite regretté quand il l'avait sauvé. Après coup, il s'était dit que les premières impressions étaient souvent trompeuses.

La première fois, Lampo avait admiré Giotto pour toutes ses prouesses autant dans les combats que dans la politique, le plaçant loin de lui. Cependant, il s'était rendu compte que le patron avait ses faiblesses et que même avec, il le considérait comme son grand frère, celui qui protège et qui doit être protégé.

La première fois, Daemon avait trouvé Giotto très naïf dans sa vision de la justice. Pourtant, à l'écouter, il avait bien dû reconnaître qu'il en valait la peine de défendre ses idées jusqu'au bout.

La première fois, Neiva avait semblé amusante pour Elena et au fur et à mesure de la côtoyer, elle ne s'était plus identifiée comme une amie, mais comme une sœur, ce que s'était vue refuser l'anémone toute sa vie jusque-là.

La première fois, Knuckle n'avait pas compris les raisons de la présence de Giotto. Peut-être que les combats ne l'intéressaient plus, pourtant, si c'était pour son ami, il sacrifierait bien plus que trois minutes pour lui.

La première fois, Celestia s'était moquée de Neiva pour l'avoir abordée à la fête où elle ne connaissait que peu de monde. Néanmoins, grâce à elle, elle avait découvert que le monde n'avait pas de limite derrière ces grands murs qui l'emprisonnaient.

La première fois, Alaude avait sincèrement pensé que Giotto allait finir par se faire tuer à force. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que, qu'importaient les méthodes, leur vision de la justice restait la même et qu'il faisait tout pour la faire respecter.

La première fois, Sakura avait voulu tuer Neiva pour accomplir sa mission. Bien qu'elle ait échoué dans sa tâche, elle n'avait pas échoué à la protéger elle et ses intérêts, quitte à devenir ennemie du monde entier si nécessaire.

La première fois, Amy avait regardé Neiva, une noble, comme un extraterrestre, après qu'elle lui eut annoncé qu'elle voulait créer un groupe d'autodéfense et quitter la noblesse. La suivre avait été l'une des seules décisions qu'elle n'avait pas regrettées.

La première fois, Mei avait tenté en vain de comprendre le geste de Neiva, l'anneau de la foudre en main. Ce n'avait été que plus tard qu'elle l'avait remerciée vraiment de l'avoir sortie de la rue et lui avoir donné une chance de commencer une nouvelle vie.

La première fois, Lola avait pensé que Neiva devait s'améliorer pour pouvoir survivre dans le monde souterrain. Elle n'en avait eu nul besoin, et avec un sourire, elle observait son amie se faire une place dans cette société.

Et la première fois que ces deux patrons s'étaient rencontrés, ils avaient instinctivement su qu'ils partageaient les mêmes idées et leur vision du monde. En même temps que le fardeau qui planait sur chaque Royal.

Des ciels qui attiraient leurs éléments telles des lanternes dans la nuit. La douce chaleur se répandait en eux lorsqu'ils se trouvaient près de leurs patrons. Plénitude, bonheur et détente seraient les mots d'ordre. Ils pourraient déplacer des montagnes juste pour eux et leurs sourires si envoûtants.

Mais aucun des gardiens ne pouvait enlever le sentiment de malaise qui les prenait lors des nuits où leur ciel usait de ses flammes. Comme le bleu devint noir le soir… l'orange se transforme en ténèbres. Car tel était le contrecoup des Royaux, ou Cielo Reale. Et dans les moments comme celui-ci… Cielo Nero…

Dès la seconde où les derniers rayons de soleil eurent disparus pour laisser place au sombre ciel, de violentes intentions de tuer, plus puissantes que toutes celles qu'ils avaient ressenties jusque-là, s'abattirent soudainement sur les mafieux. L'air se fit de plus en plus dur à respirer tandis qu'il leur semblait qu'un lourd poids se posait sur leurs épaules.

Uni tomba à genoux, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur. Byakuran remarqua la faiblesse de la fille et la rejoint. Elle se détendit légèrement lorsqu'il lui attrapa la main. Cependant, il ne quitta aucunement les deux ciels combattants du regard. Dino manqua de s'écraser au sol et se retint au dernier moment à l'arbre le plus proche. Iemitsu en oublia de respirer sous la pression. Nono, la bouche grande ouverte, dut reconnaitre qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de contrecoup pour les Royaux. Il s'agissait même de l'inverse tant les Primo émanaient de puissance brute. Ce ne fut que quand ses orbes se posèrent sur Ricardo qu'il réalisa que tout n'allait pas bien.

L'homme imposant jusque-là et qui forçait le respect avait perdu toute trace de couleurs sur son visage devenu blanc craie. Sa respiration n'était que des sifflements en sortant de sa bouche. Les poings derrière son dos se serrèrent et il faisait tout son nécessaire pour éviter qu'il ne les porte sur ses pistolets. La peur le figeait au point que nulle injure ne soit prononcée. Un véritable phénomène pour lui qui passait son temps à lancer des insultes.

Quant à Reborn, il tira une nouvelle fois son fédora sur son visage. Si les intentions de tuer ne l'affectaient pas vraiment, il se devait bien de reconnaitre que son ancien élève ne ressemblait plus en rien à ce qu'il affichait plus tôt. Passant de quelqu'un de doux, calme, compréhensif, chaleureux et aimant à la noirceur, au froid et à la haine. Ses pouvoirs lui semblaient incontrôlables pour le tueur à gages. Et cela le mettait mal à l'aise sur la suite à venir. D'autant plus que le Secondo n'appréciait pas la situation.

Seulement, avant même que l'un des patrons n'ait pu dire quelque chose, la réincarnation leva les mains devant lui. Aussitôt, un bouclier fait de flamme du ciel se forma autour d'eux. Et contrairement à ce que certains pensaient, la tension disparut avec le poids sur leurs épaules. Ils parvenaient aussi à mieux respirer.

Dino poussa un soupir de soulagement avant de s'effondrer au sol. Iemitsu relâcha brutalement l'air qu'il retenait. Uni se calma. Byakuran remercia Ricardo d'un hochement de tête. De même pour Nono et Reborn. Celui-ci reporta directement ses orbes sombres sur les quatre combattants qui ne bougeaient pas le moindre petit doigt pour le moment.

_« Merci Ricardo. »_ fit le patron Cavalone avec un léger sourire. _« Mais qu'est-ce que c'était ? C'était assez violent._

– _Le contrecoup des Royaux. »_ révéla le Secondo avec un soupir. _« Enfin… ce n'est que le début… »_ marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

À l'inverse des autres mafieux, l'Arcobaleno du soleil attrapa les derniers mots de la réincarnation. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et il tenta de mettre une explication sur ce qu'il venait d'entendre avant de se tourner vers lui.

_« Que… »_

Toutefois, il ne parvint à terminer sa réplique quand des voix, pas si inconnues, l'interrompirent. Avec l'arrivée de nouvelles personnes, normalement mortes pour quatre d'entre elles, dans le bouclier de protection contre les intentions de tuer.

_« Hé Ricardo ! Tout le monde va bien ?_

– _Le gosse ! T'as fini ta part du travail ?_

– _C'est étrange qu'il n'y ait pas de casse avec lui._

– _Ultime ! À première vue, tout le monde va bien ! »_

À la surprise des mafieux, bien que le Secondo les ait déjà prévenus de leurs réincarnations, G, Celestia, Amy et Knuckle s'arrêtèrent près d'eux avec Fon, Zakuro, Bel, Nosaru, Tazaru, Coyote, Brow Nie Junior, Lussuria et Daisy, blessés mais rafistolés pour la plupart. Et à peine eurent-ils posé le pied en sécurité que chaque élément rejoignit son ciel. Uni manqua de pleurer. Byakuran émit un petit sourire. Nono poussa un soupir de soulagement. Quant aux deux membres présents de la Varia, ils ne remarquèrent pas l'absence de leur boss, bien que la tempête analysât Ricardo.

Les Vongola et les Fiore n'attendirent pas pour se rendre près du Secondo, leurs regards rivés sur leurs patrons.

_« Oui, tout le monde va bien. »_ répondit le plus jeune sur un ton plat. _« Mais comme vous le voyez_, _»_ ajouta-t-il en pointant du doigt le couple, _« il y a un problème_.

– _Mais on ne peut rien faire tant que tout le monde n'est pas arrivé… »_ remarqua Celestia avec un froncement de sourcil.

_« On peut simplement limiter les pots cassés. »_ rajouta Amy.

_« Mais s'ils dérapent, ça va devenir compliqué de les gérer ! »_ grimaça G pendant que Knuckle hochait la tête.

_« Un coup de main ne serait pas de trop n'est-ce pas ? »_ demanda une nouvelle voix.

Si une grande partie des personnes présentes ne les avaient pas entendus arriver, ils dévisagèrent du moins celui qui avait parlé. Asari se tenait aux côtés de Sakura avec Squalo, Lal Mirch, Colonnello, Bluebell, Basil, Romario et Brabanters. Leurs vêtements ensanglantés résumaient la violence des affrontements avec leurs sérieux, contrastant nettement avec les tableaux au manoir.

_« Maniaque de l'épée ! Pourquoi vous avez mis autant de temps ! »_ demanda aussitôt G, renfrogné.

_« Deux trois discussions de rien du tout. »_ répondit la pervenche en fusillant du regard le requin. _« Où sont les autres ?_

– _C'est justement ce- »_ commença Celestia.

« _Oya oya ! »_ l'interrompit une voix connue de certains. _« Vous parlez de nous ?_

– _Je crois que nous leur avons manqués ! »_ ricana la seconde_. _« _Hufufufu ! »_

Cette fois, la plupart sursautèrent à leurs arrivées. Le reste des gardiens absents apparut dans un nuage de brume. À l'avant se trouvaient Daemon et Elena qui se moquaient des têtes qu'ils tiraient, tandis qu'Alaude et Lola semblaient sur le point de sortir leurs armes pour les attaquer et que Lampo et Mei observaient la scène, légèrement effrayés. Derrière eux, les autres ne se posaient plus de questions sur comment fonctionnait le premier porteur de l'anneau de la brume Vongola. Verde, Ghost, Gamma, Lévi, Viper, Torikabuto, Croquant, Genkishi, Skull, Visconti et Kikyo rejoignirent à leur tour leurs ciels pour une majorité. Seuls les membres de la Varia ne trouvèrent pas le leur.

_« Vous êtes en retard ! »_ s'exclamèrent les bras droits de Giotto et Neiva ensemble.

_« Oya oya, laissez-nous arriver. Nous avons dû nous arrêter en chemin pour récupérer… mmh… quel serait le meilleur mot approprié d'après toi, ma chère Elena ? »_ voulut savoir l'illusionniste.

_« Je dirai des figurants, mon cher. »_ gloussa son épouse.

_« Un mot si bien ap- »_

Avant de pouvoir terminer sa phrase et alors que l'anémone riait, un shuriken se planta à l'emplacement précédent de la fleur tandis que des menottes rencontraient une faux qui apparut de nulle part. À l'entente des dernières répliques de leurs adversaires quotidiens, Alaude et Lola avaient fini par craquer. Et seuls les illusionnistes arrivaient à ce genre de résultats avec eux.

Les gardiens de la brume et des nuages des familles présentes ne relevèrent même plus la scène tant elle s'était répétée sur le chemin pour venir. Trop de fois pour être comptées. À l'inverse, le reste ouvrit des yeux ronds, pas habitué à ce qu'ils se battent tout le temps. Et pour ceux connaissant les histoires sur eux, ces débuts de combat leur prouvèrent que cela arrivait TOUT le temps, confirmant ainsi l'un des faits sur les premières générations.

Mais encore plus surprenant fut les réactions des autres réincarnations. G leur cria d'arrêter, Asari en eut un petit sourire, Sakura poussa un soupir, Celestia gémit, Amy marmonna des insultes, Knuckle les encouragea, Lampo se plaignit, Mei les observa et Ricardo se massa les tempes. À se demander comment leurs patrons parvenaient à gérer de tels phénomènes.

D'ailleurs, en parlant d'eux… plusieurs explosions prirent de court tous les mafieux présents avant qu'une autre plus importante ne retentisse près d'eux.

Aussitôt, abandonnant hostilité ou joie envers leur famille, les réincarnations réagirent en premier en se plaçant devant les blessés, toutes armes dehors. G et Celestia dégainèrent leurs pistolets, Asari et Sakura attrapèrent leurs katanas, Amy et Knuckle prirent position, leurs poings prêts, les menottes et les shurikens tournèrent sur les doigts d'Alaude et de Lola, Lampo et Mei se chargèrent en électricité, la faux et deux de ses six couteaux se tenaient dans les mains de Daemon et d'Elena, et Ricardo alluma sa flamme du ciel.

Avec la fumée dégagée sous le choc, aucun ne pouvait voir s'il s'agissait d'un ennemi ou d'un allié. Et même si le nuage de poussière s'écartait et dévoilait un allié, Giotto et Neiva n'étaient pas dans leur état normal et tout pouvait arriver. Généralement, rien de bon pour eux et leurs alliés.

Un grognement animal parvint à leurs oreilles et sans plus attendre, les premières générations se tendirent. Quelques-uns allumèrent leurs flammes tandis que la personne prise dans les explosions se releva tant bien que mal. Une flopée d'injures accompagnèrent le tout.

Au milieu d'un énorme cratère et d'une dizaine d'arbres pulvérisés et détruits, Neiva se tenait debout. À première vue, rien n'avait changé chez elle à part peut-être les jurons qu'elle lançait alors que, par son éducation de noble, elle n'en disait que peu. Jusqu'à ce que tous remarquent différentes caractéristiques nouvelles.

Bien que ses cheveux soient retenus par une queue de cheval haute, une autre couleur que le roux venait s'y greffer. Une teinte ténèbres s'en prenait aux lourdes boucles dans son dos. D'un geste, elle se débarrassa de sa veste, révélant sa chemise blanche. Mais en plus de la couleur, deux oreilles sombres se rajoutaient sur son crâne avec une queue à l'arrière où brûlait une flamme noire. Telle une lionne.

À peine la poussière tombée, elle darda ses orbes sur les mafieux. Beaucoup frissonnèrent. Fini l'orange chaleureux, les ténèbres le remplaçaient avec, en leur centre, deux pupilles blanches. En les voyant, ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un sourire dévoilant des dents pointues comme celles des carnivores. Un ricanement s'échappa pendant que le feu sur ses bottes se ranimait en sombre.

Jusqu'à présent, Reborn, Nono et quelques autres pensaient que ces flammes appartenaient seulement aux gardiens de la prison mafieuse, Vindice. Mais il semblait que le contrecoup des Royaux se manifestait sous cette forme.

En tout cas, cette apparence ne plaisait pas aux réincarnations. Leurs poings se serrèrent sur leurs armes tandis que la jeune femme continuait de rire doucement. G se renfrogna. Celestia se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Les yeux d'Asari se rétrécirent. Ceux de Sakura s'aiguisèrent. Knuckle inspira profondément. Amy serra les dents. Mei perdit les couleurs de son visage. Lampo trembla légèrement. Alaude activa les pics sur ses menottes. Lola démultiplia lentement ses shurikens. Elena ne la quitta pas des yeux. Daemon en perdit son sourire et Ricardo frémit.

Pourtant, leurs orbes brillaient de détermination. Ils s'illuminèrent de leur teinte leur étant propre. Rouge. Bleu. Jaune. Vert. Violet. Indigo. Orange. Même s'ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'être inquiets pour la suite au vu des gloussements de la rose. Heureusement pour eux, elle ne les avait pas encore attaqués.

Et alors que la tension dans l'air devenait pesante, la patronne se déplaça. Non pas en direction du groupe, mais ses pas la dirigèrent vers le lieu des affrontements des ciels.

Si certains se détendirent, les réincarnations ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce et la suivirent tout le long du chemin. Ce qui ne l'inquiéta pas. Elle s'avançait tranquillement avec toujours un sourire sur le visage et se posa près de Giotto qui n'avait toujours pas bougé de son précédent emplacement.

En face d'eux, plus aucun sourire n'ornait les lèvres de Marcello, ses yeux fixant son opposant. Une grimace se peignit sur son visage. À ses côtés, Enzo, responsable des précédentes explosions car Neiva lui avait foncé dessus toutes griffes dehors, tenait fermement ses billes entre ses mains, prêt à les lancer au nouvel assaut.

Quand les regards des spectateurs tombèrent sur le Vongola Primo, chacun sentit un frisson le parcourir. Qu'importe son âge ou son expérience. Giotto libérait un tel sentiment de malaise que même Reborn déglutit difficilement. Toute son aura criait au meurtre.

Contrairement à sa compagne, lui ne changeait pas vraiment. Seule la flamme sur son front était passée de l'orange aux ténèbres. Et lorsque ses orbes se posèrent sur les mafieux, ils y découvrirent la teinte la plus sombre qui puisse exister. Comme si toutes les couleurs avaient été absorbées pour n'en former plus qu'une. Mais la partie la plus inquiétante, et pas seulement pour ses gardiens, était que le noir s'étendait progressivement dans ses yeux. Nono n'avait pas besoin d'avoir déjà vu ce qui arrivait avec cette forme pour comprendre que si les yeux entiers se retrouvaient envahis, la situation ne serait pas à leur avantage et loin de là.

Aucun des gardiens n'aimait ce qui se déroulait. À en voir la transformation de leurs patrons, ils avaient déjà atteint plus de la moitié du temps avant de devenir incontrôlable. La première fois qu'ils se rapprochaient autant de leurs limites en si peu de temps. La colère envers leurs opposants devait accélérer le processus. Ce qui n'était pas pour les rassurer. Loin de là.

Après s'être assuré qu'aucun des Nero ne toucherait au groupe, G et Celestia échangèrent un regard entendu. Dans ces moments-là, ils devaient agir en bras droit de leurs boss et prendre les décisions à leur place. Et celle-ci se prit un une fraction de seconde.

_« Il faut qu'on se dépêche ! »_ s'exclama le jeune homme en rangeant ses pistolets à leurs emplacements avant de se tourner vers ses camarades. _« On passe à la seconde phase ! »_

Un hochement de tête confirma ses ordres. Même de la part des plus problématiques, prêts à protéger leurs ciels et toutes les personnes présentes. Daemon ne rit pas en faisant disparaître sa faux. Alaude rangea ses menottes. Elena et Lola se regardèrent un instant avant que les shurikens et les couteaux ne s'éclipsent. Asari et Sakura rengainèrent leurs sabres dans leur fourreau à leur taille. Knuckle et Amy se débarrassèrent de leurs habits religieux pour ceux des combats. Seuls Lampo et Mei gardèrent leurs revêtements, attendant les prochains ordres.

_« Phase deux ! Étoile à six branches ! Lampo, Mei, point Nord ! Daemon, Elena, point Est ! Alaude, Lola, point Ouest ! Asari, Sakura, point Sud-Ouest ! Knuckle, Amy, point Sud-Est ! Je me charge du point Sud avec Celestia ! Dispersion ! »_ ordonna G avant de se tourner vers Ricardo. _« On te laisse le reste. »_

Sur ces mots, un craquement sonore résonna dans la clairière. La seconde suivante, les foudres se tenaient à l'autre bout, transpirant à grosses gouttes. Sans le moindre rire de leurs parts, les brumes se dissipèrent pour apparaître sur la gauche tandis que les nuages courraient en direction du côté droit. Les pluies et les soleils les suivaient de près, mais s'arrêtèrent plusieurs mètres devant eux. Et les tempêtes prirent place devant les mafieux.

Il ne fallut pas attendre plus de cinq secondes avant que tous les gardiens ne positionnent leurs mains devant eux, leurs flammes coulant sur tout leur corps pour se concentrer en deux points.

_« _**Difesa A Circolo ! **_»_ hurlèrent-ils tous en même temps.

Un mur composé uniquement de feu jaillit autour de l'étendue dégagée. Alimenté par les douze utilisateurs, il leur semblait que nulle attaque ne pouvait pénétrer à l'intérieur ou en sortir, qu'importe ce qu'il se passait.

Nono et la neuvième génération regardèrent bouche bée cette utilisation de ce bouclier transmis de génération en génération dans la Famiglia. Inventé du temps du Primo, jusqu'à cet instant, aucun ne pensait que derrière cette création se cachait une telle volonté de protéger en premiers les spectateurs et les innocents de la fureur des ciels avant de protéger leur ciel. Timotéo comprenait mieux et acquiesça légèrement alors que ses gardiens tentaient de relier les points.

_« Mais… mais… »_ balbutia Ganauche III.

_« Le bouclier a pour but premier de contenir les pouvoirs des Royaux. »_ expliqua calmement Ricardo.

Celui-ci rangea son arme dans l'emplacement prévu à cet effet et se tourna vers les mafieux qui l'observèrent. Certains venaient de se rendre compte de sa présence pendant que les autres analysaient ce qu'il venait de dire. Par contre, si ceux côtoyant le manoir Vongola haletèrent de le voir aussi réincarné, le reste essayait de lui donner un nom bien qu'il ressemble étrangement à Xanxus. Surtout que le chef de la Varia…

_« VOOOII ! »_ cria un certain requin sans faire de grands gestes à cause de ses blessures. _« T'es qui toi ?! Et pourquoi tu r'ssembles à c'crétin de boss ?!_

– _Ushishishi ! Mais je crois que c'est plutôt logique,_ _commandant Squalo ! »_ ricana Bel, ayant compris, avec un hochement de la part de Viper.

Ce qui ne fut pas le cas du reste de la Varia. Et les connaissant, ses oreilles seraient mortes avant qu'il n'ait ouvert une nouvelle fois la bouche, alors le Secondo les devança pour éviter à tous une torture auditive.

_« Comme certains l'ont deviné, je suis la réincarnation de Ricardo di Vongola, Vongola Secondo, mais dans cette vie, je suis aussi Xanxus, chef de la Varia. »_

Pour que l'information monte jusqu'à leurs cerveaux, il attendit patiemment que tout le monde réalise sa double identité avec le fait qu'un patron Vongola se tenait devant eux. Trois secondes plus tard, il se retrouva à pousser un soupir. Avec toutes les réincarnations en train de maintenir le mur de protection, il devait se charger à nouveau des explications. À croire qu'ils le faisaient exprès !

_« Pour le moment, les questions sur le comment du pourquoi attendront la fin des combats et une fois qu'ils seront redevenus normaux. Je n'ai pas la patience de supporter d'autres questions, c'est bien compris ? »_

Avec toute son aura qui le positionnait en boss, chacun comprit qu'il ne fallait pas l'énerver pour le moment et la situation plus qu'inquiétante rajoutait au tout. La raison pour laquelle aucun des membres de la Varia ne prit la parole. À la place, ils se contentaient d'observer leur chef sous un nouveau jour. Comme l'un des neuf patrons ayant régné sur les Vongola, et le plus violent d'entre tous.

_« Le bouclier ou _**Difesa A Circolo**_ comme la défense est connue, a été avant tout créé pour contenir la fureur des Royaux, la catégorie à laquelle appartiennent Neiva et Giotto. Et comme je n'ai pas envie de me répéter, je vais simplement dire que leurs flammes ont la particularité de se changer en flammes noires la nuit venue. En plus de changer de particularité, elles changent aussi la personnalité des utilisateurs donc ce ne sont plus les Giotto di Vongola, Vongola Primo et Neiva di Fiore, Fiore Primo dont vous avez entendu parler. »_ expliqua le Secondo en gardant ses yeux rivés sur ses auditeurs.

Au moins, chacun faisait l'effort d'être attentif. Peut-être que d'avoir ressenti leurs intentions de tuer aidait aussi. En tout cas, cela l'arrangeait bien pour parler.

_« Mais quelle est leur particularité ? »_ voulut savoir Reborn en observant son ancien élève, qui n'avait toujours pas fait le moindre geste.

Le regard de Ricardo se porta sur lui. Sans perdre son sérieux et devenant de plus en plus sombre, il porta ses orbes devenus oranges sur chaque personne présente avant de revenir sur le tueur à gages. La réincarnation les ferma un instant et les rouvrit avec une lueur de tristesse.

_« L'annihilation pure et dure. »_

Sa réponse fut suivie d'un hurlement à réveiller un mort. Aussitôt, tous se tournèrent vers le champ de bataille. La scène les choqua et en horrifia certains. À quelques mètres d'eux, derrière la barrière de protection, Neiva ricanait, son pied écrasant la forme allongée d'Enzo. Ses vêtements ne se résumaient plus qu'à des loques sanglantes. Le sang, d'ailleurs, forma une flaque sous les restes gémissant de l'allié des Somaro.

Néanmoins, la rose n'en avait pas encore fini avec lui. D'un coup de bottes doublée de ses flammes, elle le projeta dans les airs. Aucun bruit ne sortit de la bouche du blessé alors qu'il s'envolait. Et pour la Fiore, il était temps de finir le jeu.

Ses pouvoirs se déversèrent dans ses chaussures et après avoir pris appui, elle fit un tel bond qu'elle rejoignit en un éclair sa victime. Son sourire s'étira au point de dévoiler ses dents pointues qui s'écartèrent légèrement. Sa langue les traversa pour passer sur ses lèvres. Si cela n'indiquait rien de bon, qu'elle lève la jambe au-dessus de sa tête chargée avec ses pouvoirs, encore moins. Surtout que la seconde suivante, elle s'abattit violemment sur le Sciocco dans un pitoyable état.

L'explosion qu'ils causèrent en se fracassant au sol fut beaucoup plus forte que toutes celles entendues jusqu'à présent. Avec le nuage de poussière. Finalement, la jeune femme se releva sans la moindre égratignure et plutôt contente de son travail. Son sifflement joyeux l'accompagna alors qu'elle rejoignait son époux, laissant derrière elle le cadavre méconnaissable d'Enzo.

Et une fois qu'elle l'eut rejoint avec toujours son sourire, il bougea enfin et lui offrit un petit hochement de tête, faisant ricaner la patronne.

Derrière eux, les mafieux étaient gelés. Ils connaissaient la puissance de ces deux Primo au travers des histoires et des archives. Néanmoins, aucun ne se doutait qu'ils possédaient encore le double lors des nuits. Un véritable choc les prit pendant que le second tour commençait.

Giotto s'avançait parmi les décombres de ce qui se trouvait être une clairière jusqu'à peu et leurs arrivées catastrophiques suivies par l'affrontement des ciels. Des fissures déchiraient le sol, des cratères le déformaient, quelques arbres avaient survécu à la tempête tandis qu'il ne restait plus que des troncs calcinés ou arrachés. Ce décor ne lui rappelait que trop bien les dégâts que laissaient ses gardiens derrière eux. Et même lui avait détruit un certain nombre d'infrastructures. Décidément, le patron ne rattrapait pas ses gardiens.

Et alors qu'il contournait le cadavre de Livia, il pouvait sentir les regards des mafieux sur lui. Certains le fixaient avec peur et d'autres analysaient chacun de ses gestes, leurs corps tendus. Même sa famille se tenait prête à répliquer s'il perdait le contrôle. Il ne leur en voulait pas vraiment pour cette méfiance. Après tout, la plupart voyaient cette forme pour la première fois et le reste savait très bien de quoi il était capable si tout dégénérait.

Pourtant, de son point de vue, ils n'avaient pas à s'en faire. Depuis sa mort, il se sentait parfaitement vivant. L'adrénaline courrait dans ses veines, son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine et son cerveau inventait plan sur plan pour contrer son opposant, bien qu'il n'en avait pas besoin. Une seule chose l'intéressait pour le moment. La vengeance… contre celui qui, en plus de lui prendre tout jusqu'à sa vie, se tenait à présent fièrement face à lui et retenait au maximum sa peur envers ces flammes noires.

Comme pour l'augmenter, le poing de Giotto s'illumina de celles-ci, faisait frissonner une majorité des personnes présentes, hormis Neiva qui ricanait. Rien que de les dévoiler au grand jour suffisait à faire abandonner les plus courageux ou les faire plaider pour leur vie. Cependant, dans son état actuel, le jeune homme ne les écoutait pas jusqu'à ce que seulement des gémissements de mourant ne sortent de leur bouche.

Ce pouvoir… en plus de lui prodiguer un sentiment de puissance et de supériorité sur tous les êtres-vivants, avait un autre inconvénient à son activation… Chaque douleur ressentie dans sa vie passée lui tiraillait la poitrine. Avec la sensation que son cœur allait se déchirer, il se souvint de toutes les souffrances qu'il avait endurées. De la trahison au vide par la mort de sa famille en passant par le rappel des coups infligés, tortures ou combats.

L'une d'entre elles persista plus longtemps que les autres. Une qui fit serrer les dents au Vongola Primo tant le chagrin manqua à nouveau de le tuer. Une qu'il ne voulait absolument pas se rappeler. Une qui réveilla en lui la tristesse… de perdre un être cher…

Des fois, peu après la mort de son dernier gardien, il s'était trouvé à espérer que tout ce qui s'était passé n'avait jamais eu lieu et que ses amis traversent le seuil de la porte de son bureau bien vivants. Que G l'ouvre violemment pour expliquer que sa brume et son nuage causaient encore des problèmes et détruisaient toute une partie du manoir. Que Neiva arrive et se plaigne que ses propres gardiennes qui faisaient de même. Qu'Asari et Sakura tentent de calmer la tempête. Que Celestia commence une nouvelle dispute avec G. Que Knuckle hurle son fameux slogan avant qu'Amy ne l'assomme. Que Lampo se précipite vers lui comme poursuivi par le diable et se cache derrière le parrain. Que Mei gronde son époux. Qu'Alaude avec Daemon, Elena et Lola surgissent en détruisant un mur, le combat n'étant plus du un contre un, mais du deux contre deux. Que Ricardo sursaute en entrant, surpris par le monde présent dans le bureau. Et que lui-même soupire en se disant qu'une autre journée commençait.

Pourtant… qu'importaient les dégâts qu'ils causaient, les Famiglia qu'ils détruisaient, les campagnes qu'ils rasaient, que les patrons lui demandent sans cesse d'arrêter ses gardiens, la paperasse qu'ils lui donnaient avec les maux de tête, qu'il doive les affronter pour qu'ils se calment, qu'ils ne soient pas tous d'accord avec ses décisions et les méthodes à employer… ils étaient ce qu'il avait de plus précieux en ce monde…

Sa famille…

Et lorsqu'il rouvrait les yeux, seul le silence glaçant l'accueillait à son réveil. Aucun rire ou explosion ne se faisait entendre dans ce lieu autrefois chaleureux. Le vide de son cœur ne se fit que plus pesant, lui rappelant inlassablement qu'il n'y avait plus personne à part lui d'encore vivant parmi… sa famille…

…

Lola… touchée à bout portant…

**Morte**

…

Elena… victime d'un attentat à la bombe…

**Morte**

…

Asari… transpercé par une lame…

**Mort**

…

Sakura… empalée par son ancienne meilleure amie…

**Morte**

…

Amy… empoisonnée…

**Morte**

…

Knuckle… touché par un rayon désintégrant…

**Mort**

…

Daemon… ayant subi trop de blessures graves…

**Mort**

…

Lampo… poignardé dans le dos…

**Mort**

…

Neiva… égorgée…

**Morte**

…

Mei… perforée à la poitrine…

**Morte**

…

Celestia et G… pris dans une explosion…

**Morts**

…

Alaude… attaqué de toutes parts…

**Mort**

…

Tous… les uns après les autres avaient perdu la vie… sous ses yeux… Et après des mois de combats interminables face aux Somaro et leurs alliés, les Vongola et les Fiore ne comptaient plus aucun gardien dans leurs rangs et la patronne des fleurs. Seul Giotto était resté. Avec lui, Ricardo, qui devait se battre quelque part.

Cependant, ce n'était plus la même chose… Plus personne ne lui donnerait des montagnes de paperasses… Plus personne n'aurait le courage de le disputer… Plus personne ne le suivrait dans ses promenades… Plus personne ne serait là pour lui dire de se reposer ou… tout simplement lui souhaiter un bon retour à la maison…

« _Car aucun élément ne peut vivre sans leur ciel,_

_Et aucun ciel ne peut vivre sans ses éléments._ »

Désormais, Giotto comprenait mieux que bien cette phrase qui n'avait eu que peu de sens lorsque Chekerface lui avait appris cette contrainte. Et pour l'avoir enduré, aucun ne pouvait vivre sans les autres. La douleur était telle que si elle ne le tuait pas, elle plongeait la partie restante dans une profonde dépression, voire l'amenait au suicide. De toute façon, il ne fallait pas attendre longtemps avant que ceux ou celui restant ne parte à son tour.

Ce qui avait conduit le Vongola Primo à ressembler à un cadavre ambulant sept jours avant sa propre mort. Tout cela à cause du seul homme encore en vie de la Somaro Famiglia et de ses alliés. Et avec seulement les deux combattants, le premier allait se délecter de sa vengeance.

_« Ton désir de mort doit être grand pour que tu continues à te tenir devant moi avec ces flammes. »_ remarqua le patron de la palourde, assez surpris que son adversaire n'ait toujours pas flanché sous les vagues d'intention de tuer.

_« Alors ce n'est pas une légende… »_ fit finalement Marcello, ses orbes posés sur le poing droit de Giotto.

Ce dernier haussa un sourcil, un peu contrarié que son adversaire ne continue pas sur sa réplique. Néanmoins, il ne s'en soucia plus et bougea les doigts de sorte à faire danser le feu sombre dans sa main. Le Somaro se renfrogna aussitôt. Pour le moment, la situation ne lui plaisait guère. Ce qu'observa son opposant, dont les lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire.

_« Tu vois bien que non ! »_ se moqua celui-ci. _« Ce qui veut aussi dire que tu as défié la mauvaise personne au mauvais moment parce que je ne vais pas te laisser partir vivant. »_

Un ricanement s'échappa de sa bouche suite à ses paroles. La dernière personne à l'avoir vu sous cette forme – hormis ses gardiens et les Fiore – se situait six pieds sous terre quelques minutes après. Et celui qui l'avait énervé n'allait pas tarder à rejoindre tous ceux s'étant retrouvés sur sa liste noire. Autrement dit, de retour dans la tombe qu'il venait de quitter.

_« Essaye pour voir. »_ grogna le chef ennemi avec un regard noir.

_« Oh ! »_ s'exclama le Vongola en mimant la surprise. _« Mais je ne vais pas me gêner pour t'ôter cette nouvelle vie, misérable déchet. »_

Avec ses mots, Giotto disparut de la vue de chaque personne pour réapparaître la seconde suivante juste devant Marcello. Celui-ci étouffa un juron, mais ne fut pas assez rapide pour éviter le coup de poing qui se fracassa sur sa joue juste après.

Contrairement aux précédentes, cette attaque, bien qu'elle ne s'agisse que d'un simple coup, quand elle toucha le Somaro, ce dernier pensa que son adversaire frappait beaucoup plus fort qu'avant et qu'il fallait mieux rester le plus loin de lui autant que possible. Même si cela semblait perdu d'avance au vu de la vitesse à laquelle il se déplaçait.

D'un bon en arrière, il s'écarta de son opposant dans les orbes desquels le noir progressait lentement. Enfin, il ne s'en soucia guère. À la place, il se concentra que ce qu'il lui restait de flammes dans son poing gauche qui prit la forme d'un crochet de serpent.

_« _**Zanna di Serpente ! **_»_

Avant de se précipiter à son tour en direction de son adversaire. Cependant, à sa surprise, celui-ci ne bougea pas de sa position, sa frange cachant ses orbes. Ce ne fut qu'à un simple centimètre de distance entre les deux qu'il daigna se défendre. S'abaissant au dernier moment pour évier la main portée à la tête – ce qui aurait eu pour effet de le renvoyer dans sa tombe – le Vongola lui asséna un puissant coup de pied au niveau de l'estomac. La douleur fut telle que Marcello ne ressentit plus rien avant de s'écraser violemment au sol, plusieurs mètres plus loin.

Et alors qu'il se relevait tant bien que mal, ses yeux se portèrent sur le patron de la palourde, toujours à son emplacement précédent. Seulement, comparé à quelques secondes avant, un nouveau détail assez important se rajouta. Comme pour les oreilles et la queue de lionne de Neiva, des ailes composées uniquement de flammes apparurent dans son dos.

Sa beauté actuelle, amplifiée par la nuit, le rendait aussi attrayant qu'un ange. Enfin, pas les anges habituellement représentés. Plutôt un ange de la mort venu délivrer l'annonce fatidique à un certain Marcello Somaro. Laissant bouche bée les spectateurs. Et Ricardo en profita pour présenter une autre information sur son grand frère qu'aucun ne connaissait.

_« Saviez-vous que Giotto possède un surnom autre que tous ceux que tout le monde lui donne ? »_ demanda-t-il en accordant un regard à ses successeurs avant de continuer quand il ne reçut aucune réponse. _« Une fois, ses flammes noires ont détruit totalement le principal siège d'une Famiglia rivale et en le voyant se déchaîner – l'une des seules fois où il les a utilisées – l'un des mafieux, complètement sous le choc, lui a trouvé inconsciemment le meilleur surnom possible et aussi celui qui lui a collé à la peau tout le long de son règne. Il se plaignait tout le temps qu'il ne lui allait pas alors que ça lui correspond totalement ! »_ ajouta-t-il dans un ricanement. _« Il Diavolo. Le diable… ce qui lui va très bien. »_

Certains portèrent leur regard sur le Secondo avant de revenir aussitôt sur le combat. Ou plutôt, l'exécution. Pourtant, ils ne pouvaient s'enlever les mots qu'il venait de prononcer. Il Diavolo… pour le patron le plus fort de la Vongola Famiglia, toute génération confondue. Après réflexion et en voyant les dégâts qu'il causait avec ou sans ses fameuses flammes noires, tous devaient admettre que ce surnom lui allait comme un gant. Personne n'aurait pu trouver mieux pour lui.

À cet instant, Marcello retenta d'atteindre le patron de la palourde avec son **Zanna di Serpente** après s'être remis sur ses jambes. Il aurait peut-être dû prendre en compte les ricanements de Neiva qui se transformèrent en rire avant de l'attaquer, puisque la seconde suivante, son adversaire lui attrapa le poignet alors qu'il voulait le viser à la tête. Ce ne fut que maintenant que le Somaro remarqua la noirceur de ses yeux et le fait qu'elle continue de s'étendre lentement.

_« Sois gentil_, _»_ fit la voix de Giotto en le ramenant à la réalité, _« va brûler en enfer_. »

Avec une pression supplémentaire sur sa prise dont le déclencheur de la guerre tentait de se défaire, les flammes s'embrasèrent de là où il le tenait. Même avec toute l'énergie qu'il mettait, le chef ennemi ne parvint à s'enfuir ou à mettre de l'espace entre les deux. Heureusement pour lui, le Vongola finit par le lâcher la seconde d'après.

Titubant sur place, Marcello tenta d'éteindre le feu qui se propageait. Mais c'était trop tard. Quiconque ayant été touché par elles ne pouvait échapper à la sentence infligée par l'utilisateur. Ce dernier l'observait se débattre en vain et un sourire flotta sur ses lèvres.

Les flammes le brûlaient réellement. Et avant que le Somaro ne puissent s'en rendre compte, elles le recouvraient totalement. Une douleur intense le traversa et les hurlements qu'il poussa déchirèrent le silence installé dans la clairière. Cependant, quand bien même beaucoup de monde regardait ce spectacle, personne ne lui vint en aide et rapidement, ses cris de douleur se transformèrent en gémissements pendant qu'il tombait à terre, n'ayant plus la force de rester debout.

Et dès l'instant où la vie la quitta, les gardiens derrière la barrière de protection se tendirent immédiatement. Peut-être leur principal ennemi était-il mort, mais les ciels étaient toujours une menace pour eux. Surtout avec leurs pouvoirs activés depuis autant de temps et sous le coup de la colère. Rien n'indiquait qu'ils allaient retrouver leur état normal sans problème. À moins que…

Toutefois, contrairement à ce que les réincarnations pensaient, les oreilles et la queue de lionne de la patronne se dissipèrent en même temps que la teinte ténèbres dans ses cheveux. Ses yeux retrouvèrent leur couleur orange et se posèrent sur son époux avec un air triste. Son intention de tuer s'évapora en une fraction de seconde.

Quant au Vongola Primo, bien que ses ailes aient disparues, aucun ne relâcha sa vigilance. Pour avoir déjà été trompé à cause d'une erreur d'inattention, ils ne la referaient pas de sitôt. De ce fait, tous les regards se tournèrent vers le dernier combattant où, à ses pieds, le feu se transformait peu à peu en cendre.

Finalement, après de longues secondes d'attente, Giotto releva ses orbes oranges sur le ciel devenu noir, parsemé d'étoiles. Aucun sourire ne vint illuminer son visage alors que ses amis poussaient des soupirs de soulagement et abaissaient le bouclier, rassuré de le revoir dans son état normal. À la place de les attaquer, ses flammes moururent dans la fraîcheur de la nuit. Son regard, sans aucune trace de ténèbres, se posa un instant devant lui, semblant réfléchir à quelque chose avant de se diriger sur son œuvre.

_« Enfin… la vengeance est achevée… »_ conclut le Vongola Primo face aux restes calcinés de Marcello Somaro avant de se tourner vers ses successeurs, dont la surprise se lisait toujours dans leurs yeux, _« et je pense que vous voulez des explications… alors très bien… je vais tout vous raconter… »_

* * *

_Pourquoi est-ce que je sens que cette fin ne suffira pas à tout le monde et en laissera certains sur leur faim ? En tout cas, si vous voulez découvrir la "vraie" fin de cette histoire, je vous conseille fortement la suite qui est disponible sur mon compte sous le titre de "**Le passé détruit**". N'hésitez pas à y jeter un coup d'œil ! ;-)_

_Pour ce qui est des attaques... euh... pour ceux qui ont une bonne mémoire, ils sauront d'où je l'ai prise. De l'arc des Shimon ! Et c'est une technique utilisée une seule fois par la neuvième génération pour protéger le Vongola Nono durant l'attaque des Shimon._

_Sinon, comme je n'ai strictement plus rien à dire sur cette histoire, à part un MERCI pour l'avoir suivit jusqu'au bout, je vais vous laisser. A une prochaine pour ceux qui continuent l'aventure ou à ceux qui s'arrêtent, j'espère vous revoir ! Et encore merci mes chers petits bonbons !_

_C'était Sylosse_


End file.
